Servant of Love
by RandomTendencies13
Summary: All her life Elphaba had served the heiress to the throne, one Galinda Arduenna, and in that time, they never saw each other as friends. Surely their stay at Shiz couldn't change that... right?
1. Chapter 1

******My buddy "Denpa Wave Chick Saki" co-wrote this with me. Enjoy!**

All her life, Elphaba had worked in the Wizard's palace. Her green skin made her an outcast by nature, and her parents had abandoned her as a baby because of it. The Wizard had so graciously taken her into his home and over the years, she had become the personal servant to his daughter, one Galinda Arduenna, who was the heiress to the throne.

"Do you require anything else Miss Galinda?"

Galinda sat at her vanity, fixing her hair and makeup. "That will be all. Just make sure to be up here to help me prepare for dinner tonight. Oh wait, bring my dear Nessa here. I discovered some new hair styles, and I'm sure she would love to try them out." She didn't look away from the beauty products laid in front of her, expecting the vegetable to let herself out.

"Yes, Miss Galinda." Elphaba left the room, heading into the next one, where she found Nessarose brushing her own hair. "Miss Nessarose, your sister wishes to see you," Elphaba said.

"All right Elphaba," Nessa said, setting her brush in her lap, as Elphaba moved behind her chair.

She wheeled her from the room, feeling the familiar stab of pain, as she did so. Nessarose was not Galinda's sister of course, but how could Elphaba crush everything the brunette had built her world on? "Here is your sister. Will there be anything else?"

"That will be all, vegetable. Go do your chores and leave me and my sister be." Galinda got up to go give Nessa a light hug. She went behind the chair and pushed her over to her vanity. "Nessa, I've thought of some lovely new styles do your hair in. Would you like to try them out?"

"Oh, yes, very much!" Nessa said happily, smiling up at her older sister.

Elphaba was well trained in the art of holding back her pain and masking it. It should have been her that Nessa smiled at. She should be the one doing her hair. Instead, Elphaba just gave a slight bow. "Yes Miss Galinda." She left.

Nessa glanced towards where Elphaba had been. "Must you refer to her so? Wouldn't...wouldn't it be kinder to use her name?" she asked timidly as Galinda began to brush her chestnut hair.

Galinda finished brushing Nessa's hair and sat on her stool behind Nessa's chair. She reached around to grab some hairpins and other such hair things and proceeded to start working her hair into an elaborate style. "My dear, dear Nessa. You still don't get it do you. The world is divided in only two ways: the Privileged, that's us and father; and the Deprived, people like the vegetable. When you're as privileged as us, even among the other Privileged, it simply does not do to associate with the Deprived in anything other than a slave-to-master type of a relationship. If I were to call her by her name it might make her think that I like her, and maybe someday we might be...friends. " She shuddered at that last word.

"But, even so, she has feelings too, and she's never been anything but kind to us...if in her own sarcastic way." Nessa knew that it really was no use though. While she adored her older sister, the two simply did not agree on the matter of the "Deprived" and the "Privileged." There was silence for a few moments. "I do wonder how she ever became green, though. Do you suppose she would know, if I asked her?"

Galinda frowned. "I wouldn't suggest asking her, dearest. She might do exactly as I said and think of it as an invitation to friendship. And you don't want that, do you? Your friendship would be nothing but a lie." She continued after seeing Nessa's confused look in the mirror. "She has nothing, my dear sister. If she became 'friends' with you, it would only be in an attempt to better her own social status. It would start out with just a simple favor: 'Oh miss Nessarose, might I borrow your brooch?' Then it would just get worse and worse until she is asking you to turn over our entire family fortune and your title. And I simply would not be able to stand for that. You are my sister, and I simply will not let anyone take advantage of your kind heart."

"Yes...I understand." Of course, Nessa did understand where her sister was coming from, but still. Elphaba would never steal from her. She doubted Elphaba had the heart to take advantage of her either, but it was easier to agree with her sister than to fight. "I am going to miss you dearly when you leave for Shiz in a few days. I'll be left here all alone with only Father for company, and then where will I be? Lonely, that's what, and I blame you." Nessa was eager to change the subject if only to protect Elphaba in some small way

"I am very sorry, dearest. But you know what Father's stipulations are. If I am to remain the heir to the Ozian throne, then I must go to school. He has this crazy idea that by me receiving a higher education than most, the people will be more willing to accept me as their leader. So if I want to be the next ruler, then we must acquiesce to his wishes." Galinda stepped back to admire her work. "All done with your hair, and if I do say so myself, it might very well be the best work I have ever done." She twirled one of the curled strands that were left out of the hairdo and gave a sigh before resting her head on Nessa's shoulder. "I always did like your hair. It's so beautiful..." she looked up at her sister in the mirror. "I will write to you every chance I get. You won't even get a chance to miss me. Although I do pity you being left here alone with father. He is quite the stick-in-the-mud isn't he?" She giggled.

Nessa smiled. "Oh, he is all right. The citizens of Oz love him well enough...and he took me in when I had no one. I don't want to speak out against him." Nessa turned to look at her sister. "Galinda, I know Elphaba will be going with you to Shiz. Promise me you will...well, you won't run her ragged?" Nessa cast her eyes downward. "I know we are different, she and I, but I think that she deserves a small amount of respect...even a drop." Nessa looked back up at her sister with a smile.

"Your father is asking for you," Elphaba said, appearing in the doorway. "Apparently some of the guests have arrived early, including Madame Morrible, the headmistress of Shiz University." How Elphaba longed to receive a higher education at such a renowned school.

"Very well, vegetable. I'll help Nessa get ready and we will be down shortly. You may leave now." After she left, Galinda turned back to Nessa, who did not look too happy. "Alright, alright. If it will make you happy, I won't call her vegetable anymore. Is that alright?"

"It's a start," Nessa said, uncrossing her arms.

* * *

Elphaba headed back downstairs, where the guests were starting to arrive. Her eyes fell on the woman who had introduced herself as Madame Morrible. "Elphaba!" The green woman jumped to attention at the Wizard's voice. "Yes sir?"

"Where are my daughters?"

"They are coming sir."

The Wizard left and Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief before she began fidgeting with her long braid. She would accompany Miss Galinda to Shiz, there was no doubt about that, but Elphaba knew that she would have no hopes of a higher education there.

* * *

Galinda pulled out her floor length coral colored gown and put it on. It was fitted at the chest and then flowed to the floor. She strapped on her white heels and then helped Nessa get ready. She decided to put her in a lovely green cocktail dress with her silver shoes. After they were ready, Galinda wheeled Nessa down to the dinner party where they entered to see their father talking with a woman and Elphaba alone in the corner, thinking to herself.

Elphaba heard the familiar squeaking of Nessa's chair and looked up to see that the two had entered. She approached, releasing her braid as Miss Galinda had told her of her displeasure of that habit. "You both look very lovely tonight," Elphaba said, trying to keep her voice from sounding too tired or rehearsed.

"Thank you Elphaba," Nessa said

Elphaba nodded before turning her gaze to Miss Galinda. "Your father is talking with Madame Morrible, and I believe she wishes to meet you. Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, I don't need anything. Make sure my sister is well refreshed while I am gone. That is all."

Galinda left them and walked over to her father. She slid her hand onto her father's arm. "Hello father. I do hope I am not interrupting anything." She turned to Madame Morrible and gave a quick curtsy. "I am Galinda Arduenna. How do you do?"

* * *

Elphaba watched Miss Galinda leave before turning to Nessa. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, thank you Elphaba." Silence. "Elphaba, she really does mean well...she just has a different way of showing it."

Elphaba looked back towards the blonde. "Yes, well...It sure is different, I'll give you that."

* * *

"Miss Galinda, your father has told me all about you. You wish to study sorcery at Shiz, is that correct?" Madame Morrible asked, as her eyes fell on the heiress of Oz.

"Yes, Madame. I have wanted nothing more than to study sorcery with you for many years now. I hear you are the best sorcery professor in all of Oz." She gave her a diplomatic smile, as much as it pained her. She was only doing this to make her father happy. "I look forward to learning so much from you."

"Well that is good to hear."

* * *

Elphaba handed the glass to Nessa. "Here you are, Nessa. I hope it is to your liking."

The younger brunette took the glass, looking up at the green woman. "Elphaba, why are you green?"

Elphaba smiled slightly. "Ozdamn if I know. Perhaps it is punishment for a sin in a past life."

"Do you believe in past lives?" Nessa asked, her eyes wide.

Elphaba shrugged. "I can neither prove nor disprove it, just as the Unnamed God."

"Surely he exists."

"But how do you know, Nessie?"

"You must have faith."

Elphaba shook her head. "Faith has led me here. I place nothing in what I cannot prove exists." Elphaba cast her gaze back up at Miss Galinda, who looked bored out of her mind.

* * *

Galinda was nearly falling asleep she was so bored, but of course she didn't show it. That would have been rude. She did, however, give a slight sigh of relief when the butler announced that dinner was ready. _Whew_, she thought, _At least I don't have to listen to that Morrible woman blab on and on about the history of sorcery during dinner. Thank the Unnamed God I will be halfway down the table from her_. Galinda went over to Nessa to walk with her into the dining hall. They took their usual seats at the far end of the table from their father. When Galinda looked up the table, she saw that Madame Morrible had been given the seat of honor next to her father. Only when she looked back towards her side of the table did she notice Elphaba taking a seat next to her sister.

"Galinda, please..." Nessa begged, looking up at her sister. "Just for tonight..."

Galinda didn't reply. She briefly met her sister's eyes and gave a very brief nod as if saying "only this once."

Nessa smiled, her way of saying thank you. "Sit down with me, Elphaba. It's all right."

Elphaba looked from Nessa, to Miss Galinda and back. "I don't think I ought to, Miss Nessarose. It wouldn't be appropriate. Besides, who else would tend to Miss Galinda, if I were to sit? Since she obviously can't care for herse-" That had been a mistake. Elphaba wondered what had possessed her to say that.

Galinda's face froze with a smile on it, and she gave a fake laugh. There was absolutely no way that she was going to lose her temper and embarrass herself in front of all of her father's important guests over that jealous vegetable. She decided not to punish Elphaba for her rude comment...yet. There would be plenty of time to get her revenge once they arrived at Shiz.

Elphaba waited...and waited, but the outburst never came. This was odd. Elphaba did not like the fact that Galinda didn't retaliate, as she was accustomed to doing. The green woman had a feeling she would catch hell for this later, but for now, Nessa was pulling on her arm in a way that seemed to beg her to sit before she dug herself into an even deeper hole. Elphaba took her place beside Nessa, feeling Galinda's eyes on her. Yes, the blonde's wrath was something to fear indeed...and Elphaba dreaded the night's end.

Galinda stuck with her political politeness through the entire party. Every time she looked over to her sister, she saw her talking to the vegetable, and a shiver of anger shot through her. One good thing did come from having to listen to long, boring tales of the guests: she had plenty of time to figure out a way to get a little revenge before Shiz. She saw how much Elphaba's eyes shone in happiness when she conversed with her sister. Galinda knew that she wanted nothing more than to tell Nessa that she was her sister so that they could spend more time together. Her musings had made the party go by much faster, and before she knew it, she was heading back up to her room to relax.

* * *

Elphaba had finished cleaning up and was currently wheeling Nessa back to her room. "How did you enjoy dinner?" she asked

"It was fine," Nessa replied, but she could hear the slight (was it sadness?) in her voice.

Elphaba longed to tell Nessa the truth: that she was the real older sister! 'I take care of you!' she wanted to shout. 'I'm the one who loves you!' But she didn't. Instead she wheeled the brunette back to her room and left her with a fond farewell. She wanted to kiss her on the forehead, bands he refrained from that.

Elphaba was going to return to her duties when she reminded herself that she needed to check on Miss Galinda, so she started for her room. "Miss Galinda?"

Galinda didn't look up from her vanity where she was pulling the pins from her hair. "Draw a warm bath for me." As Elphaba moved into the bathroom, Galinda slowly got up to follow, leaning against the doorway. "Miss Thropp, I need to talk to you."

Elphaba froze, but only for a second. "What about, Miss Galinda?" the green woman asked, as she leaned forward, turning the faucet on. She stepped back as she watched the tub fill, rubbing her left wrist absently, as the thought of touching water made her shudder involuntarily. She turned around to face the blonde.

Galinda sauntered over and pushed Elphaba down to sit on the bathtub edge, kneeling down a little in front of her. "Elphaba, we have known each other for awhi- oh let me turn this off..." She reached for the faucet behind Elphaba, "accidentally" bumping into her as she moved. That little bump caused Elphaba to lose her balance and slide backwards into the full tub.

The green woman barely stopped herself from completely falling in, but, having thrown out her arms to catch herself, she was up past her elbows in the water. It was as though time had slowed. There was a blinding flash of pain, and Elphaba became aware that the sound she was hearing was her own screaming.

Nessa heard the screams and came wheeling down the hall, bursting into her sister's room. "Galinda, what was that?" she asked, approaching the bathroom door just in time to see Elphaba throw herself onto the bathroom floor, holding her injured arms close to her body.

Elphaba wasn't sure how bad the damage was, but she knew that it had to be bad, because her arms were throbbing in searing pain. She looked down at the injured green flesh, her teeth clenched in an attempt to hold back the second wave of screams that threatened to come up.

Galinda feigned shock and worry. She grabbed some towels and tried to help dry off Elphaba's arms. "I am so sorry! I have no idea how that happened! Are you alright?" She noticed Nessa in the doorway. "Nessa! Stay here and make sure she's ok. I will go fetch some help." Galinda ran from the room.

Elphaba glared up at Galinda's back, but the blonde was gone. She forced herself to sit up, and she began to stand, but Nessa quickly wheeled in, placing a hand gently on Elphaba's shoulder.

"Elphaba, no! You're badly injured; just sit down," the brunette said. Elphaba looked at her, but she did as Nessa had asked, holding her injured arms close.

"It's not so bad...I can still work," Elphaba said through clenched teeth.

"Elphaba, you most likely have second or third degree burns. You need to go to the hospital," Nessa said.

Elphaba looked down. Though she would never tell Nessa this, she knew that that "bump" hadn't been an accident. That was Galinda's revenge for what she had said at dinner. "I should have seen this coming..." the green woman muttered.

* * *

Galinda ran down the corridors, heading straight for her father's office. She burst into histor room. "Father! Father! You must send for help!"

The Wizard looked up from his paperwork. "What has happened, Galinda? What's wrong, dearest?" He stood and walked over to comfort his daughter, who appeared shaken.

"We must send for a doctor! I d-don't know how it happened. She was drawing a bath for me, and she must have s-slipped or something. She fell into the tub! And you know about her terrible allergy!"

The Wizard left his daughter for only second to call for a footman and send him for a doctor. He came back to Galinda, and together they returned to her room to see how Elphaba was faring.

* * *

Elphaba and Nessa both looked up upon hearing approaching footsteps and soon enough, both Galinda and the Wizard appeared in the doorway. "Father! Did you call the doctor?" Nessa asked, turning to face him.

"Yes, I did. He's on the way," the Wizard replied. He approached Elphaba, who couldn't look him in the eyes. "What happened?"

"I...fell," Elphaba said, casting a glance up at Galinda. She knew she couldn't tell the truth: no one would believe her, and that would only make Galinda angrier.

"Well the doctor is on his way. Be more careful next time," the Wizard said before he left the room.

"Yes sir..." Elphaba said, casting her gaze back to the floor.

"Don't worry, Elphaba. Everything will be all right," Nessa said with a smile. The green woman only nodded.

Galinda stepped over to Nessa. "Nessa dear, why don't you go back to your room and finish getting all refreshed from the party." When she saw she about to comment, she said, "Don't you worry. I will stay here and make sure Miss Elphaba is well looked after until the doctor arrives." Nessa gave a tired nod and wheeled herself out of the bathroom.

After grabbing a small pair of scissors from her room, Galinda went and knelt in front of Elphaba on the bathroom floor. She told Elphaba to hold out her hands, and she used the scissors to cut up the sleeves to reveal the burned skin beneath. Galinda grabbed one of the nearby towels and finished drying off Elphaba's arms.

Once she was finished, she took one of Elphaba's hands gently. A few seconds later she gripped her hand much harder, making the burns hurt again. After Elphaba had cried out in pain, Galinda leaned forward until her mouth was right up against her ear. She whispered, "You picked the wrong person to cross you vegetable. I do not just get even. I go one up."

Elphaba grimaced as pain shot through her hand and up her arm. "Y-yes. I understand, Miss Galinda. It won't...happen again." She winced when Galinda released her, and she quickly pulled her arms close to herself, her gaze on the floor.

Soon enough the doctor arrived and his diagnosis was what Nessa had predicted: Elphaba had second degree burns up her arms. It would require a liquid medication and bandages for a few days in order for her arms to heal, and, according to the doctor, "the wounds were too severe to be left in a non-sterile environment. The risk of infection is too high." In other words, Elphaba had to be taken to the hospital for a few days

It occurred to Elphaba at that point that Galinda had done this deliberately to keep her from Nessa, and that realization hurt her much deeper than any burns could.

"Can't I at least…say goodbye to Nessa? After all, I will be in the hospital until we depart for Shiz. I won't even get the chance to...see her again."

Galinda frowned. "Oh I'm sorry, dear. It appears that she has already gone to bed. You wouldn't want to disturb her sleep, would you?"

Elphaba looked down, trying to mask what a blow that had been to her. "R-right...of course. I wouldn't want to do that...well, I will see you in a few days, Miss Galinda."

Galinda gave a nod to Elphaba, as she passed by her. "Fast healing, Miss Elphaba. I shall see you in a few days." After Elphaba and the doctor had left the room, Galinda smiled to herself in the mirror before preparing herself for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

******My buddy "Denpa Wave Chick Saki" co-wrote this with me. Enjoy!**

A few days later and Elphaba's hands were almost healed. Her arms still sported white bandages, which stood out against her green skin. It was around this time that Elphaba was alerted of the fact that Miss Galinda's carriage was here to pick her up and take her to Shiz University. She made her way outside and stepped into the carriage, sitting across from the blonde, whose gaze was on something outside, Elphaba didn't know what. She didn't say anything, as she closed the door and the carriage started off.

Galinda didn't acknowledge Elphaba's presence for the entire trip. She looked out the window, wanting to look at anything but her green traveling companion. Once the carriage finally rolled to a stop in front of the main building of Shiz University, Galinda's face brightened.

Elphaba peered out the window, before she climbed out of the carriage, offering Galinda her hand and helping her step down. The blonde gripped her hand unnecessarily hard, and Elphaba grit her teeth in pain. "Well...here we are, Miss Galinda," the green woman said, speaking the first words between them in three days. "It certainly looks impressive." Soon enough, the two women entered Crage Hall, where all the other girls were. A strange hush fell over the room, as Galinda entered. Elphaba assumed that it was because most of them knew exactly who she was. After all, Miss Galinda was already a public figure...and Elphaba knew that most girls could only dream of being in the blonde's shoes.

Galinda was looking around the entry area while taking off her gloves. Her eyes moved from the paintings on the walls, to the chandelier, and then back down to right in front of her. A fairly large group of girls had congregated in front of her. Before she could even process where these girls had come from, Elphaba had stepped between her and the girls.

The group of girls fell back a few steps when a green girl, _green_, tried to block them from Galinda.

Galinda shook her head a tiny bit. She pulled Elphaba back behind her and handed her gloves over to her in the process. "There is no need to protect me from simple admirers, Miss Thropp." Galinda turned back to the girls and held out her hand to one of them. "How nice to meet you. I am Galinda Arduenna. Perhaps you've heard of me." She gave a giggle, as she bowed her head in the slightest.

Elphaba looked down at the gloves in her hand and then back up at the girls who were currently swarming the blonde. She remembered the Wizard's parting words to her: "You are accompanying Galinda to Shiz to serve and protect her. Should any harm come to my daughter...I will have you executed." Touching parting words. She knew Galinda would most likely become annoyed with her, but that was better than losing her life. So, she kept a close eye on the girls, watching them fawn over the heiress, who seemed to be enjoying herself immensely. _She's just basking in the light of her own glory, isn't she?_Elphaba thought. Yes, the blonde just seemed to love having people throw themselves at her feet. "Only because they don't have to literally do it," the green woman muttered under her breath, as her grip on the gloves tightened.

After only having met a few of the girls, the group parted to Madame Morrible making her way towards Galinda.

"Why, Miss Arduenna, it is so good to see you again. If you and your...escort would follow me, please? I will show you to your room." She turned and walked out the room with Galinda and Elphaba following closely behind, Galinda quickly apologizing for having to leave so soon.

_'Escort'? Well, that's better than 'servant'_, Elphaba supposed. The three reached the room soon enough, which Elphaba noted was much larger than any other suite in Crage Hall.

"Now, I have taken the utmost measures to make sure that everything is to your liking, Miss Arduenna," Morrible said.

Elphaba noticed that the abnormally large bed took up most of the bedroom. There was a fireplace in the second attached room, which seemed to serve as a living space, with a couch and comfortable looking chair. However, through all of this grandeur and elegance, Elphaba saw no room for a green woman to live.

Galinda looked around the room. It wasn't quite as grand as her room back home, but she supposed it would do. "Is everything to your liking?" Morrible asked the blonde. "Your father asked me to make sure you received the highest in care and comfort."

The heiress turned back to Madame Morrible. "I think it will do just fine, thank you. It is quite spacious, don't you think, Miss Thropp?"

Elphaba turned her attention to the blonde. "Yes, I agree. It seems fit for the heiress of Oz."

"Good. Dinner is at 6:00 ladies, so don't be late," Morrible said, as she left.

Elphaba watched her go before she turned back to the blonde. "Is there anything I can get for you, Miss Galinda?"

"Yes, there is. You may go retrieve my luggage and unpack everything. You know how I like my things." Galinda headed towards the door. "I will be back down in the lobby, getting to know my fellow students."

"Yes..." Elphaba watched the blonde leave the room, before she let out a sigh. No, there was no real room for a green woman to live here...she was only here to serve. It took some time, what with her injured arms and all, but Elphaba managed to get all of Galinda's luggage to her room. As she set the last bag down, she turned to the daunting task of unpacking and putting everything away. The green woman let out a sigh, as she stripped off her jacket, throwing it onto the chair. She opened the first suitcase, which contained nothing but dresses.

_One of many_, the green woman thought. She began hanging all the clothes up, and, after that daunting task was finished, Elphaba turned her attention to assembling the shoe rack that was necessary to hold all of the blonde's shoes. That was easy enough, and Elphaba soon had it set up against the wall next to the closet door. She sighed, taking a moment to catch her breath and check the time. 5:30. Had she really been working that long? Galinda would be back soon enough to prepare for dinner, and she wouldn't like it if- sudden familiar footsteps interrupted the green woman's thoughts. _Too late_.

Galinda walked into the room, only to find that her luggage was still lying around and her shoes still unpacked. She let out an exasperated sigh before going over to her bed and collapsing on the side of it. She started rubbing her temples as if it would make it go away. "Miss Thropp, how am I supposed to enjoy my experience here if you can't even do what I say on the first day?"

Elphaba looked up, the lines of sweat running down the sides of her face leaving burning trails. "I apologize, Miss Galinda. I am working as fast as I can." Elphaba opened the trunk that contained the blonde's shoes and began to pull them out, setting the pairs on the rack as quickly as she could. "I trust your visit downstairs was enjoyable?"

Galinda gave another sigh, before she stood up and walked to her vanity. She pulled out her brush and started brushing her hair. "It was nice. I made many new friends. I think I am going to quite like it here."

"That is good to hear. I am sure your father would be proud." Dear Oz, ever since she had started serving Galinda, Elphaba had lied through her teeth, and now it was just becoming second nature. Was this how she would spend the rest of her life? Following this woman around and catering to her every whim and fancy? It was no way to live! Elphaba finished with the shoes and stored that empty trunk away as well before she turned to the blonde. "Is there anything you would like me to do for you?"

Galinda looked around the room with a thoughtful expression on her face. She shook her head. "Everything is going to have to change." She got up and wandered around the room. "This is the start of a new adventure in my life, so I want to start fresh. And that means everything has to go. Miss Thropp, I do hope you've been working on your arm strength. Tomorrow we're going shopping, and I don't want another episode like the last time..."

"I assure you, Miss Galinda, it will not happen again." Elphaba did not like to be reminded of her previous blunders, thank you very little. "And what may I do to make you more comfortable at the moment, Miss Galinda? Shall I rearrange the furniture? Redo the wallpaper? Change the bed linens perhaps?" Okay, Elphaba knew that had been a little out of line, but a woman could only keep her patience for so long, and how Miss Galinda loved to try hers! "Perhaps you'd like me to help you get ready for dinner which will be starting in twenty minutes?"

Galinda got up, walked straight over to Elphaba, and slapped her across the face. "The first thing you can do is learn to curb your tongue, Miss Thropp, especially if you would like to avoid returning to the hospital again anytime soon." She turned and went to her closet, looking through everything. "You are dismissed until I return from dinner. I would suggest you remove yourself from my sight."

Elphaba had been slapped so many times that she hardly flinched at the most recent one. Still, that didn't stop it from smarting. "Miss Galinda, as much as I would love to follow your command and leave you be until after your social affair, I'm afraid I can't do that. Your father told me to protect you, and I know for a fact that there will be boys from Briscoe Hall present at this dinner, which means that I must be with you at all times. I apologize for the inconvenience."

"Damn my father. How dare he subject me to constant companionship with you of all people!"

"It is unfortunate, yes." Elphaba turned only her head to look at Galinda. "I have been ordered by your father to keep all boys away from you. I doubt you will be making any love connections tonight." It seemed as though once the green woman started, she had trouble stopping. She noticed the way Galinda was glaring at her, and she laughed humorlessly. "Yes, too bad daddy isn't here to rush to your side to protect you from the mean green woman." _Stop! Stop you idiot!_ a voice in Elphaba's head screamed, but she seemed unable (or unwilling) to listen.

If looks could kill, then Elphaba would have died on the spot when Galinda glared at her. "We'll see about that. I'm sure that after a letter from his favorite daughter, Father will not hesitate to relieve you of your duties. It will be easy to find a replacement." She walked over to Elphaba and grabbed her still painful arms. "One who doesn't talk back like a certain green one I have now," she said as she proceeded to give Elphaba's arm an indian burn.

Elphaba glared at the blonde, her teeth tightly clenched as it took all of her self-control to keep from screaming in pain. However, it couldn't last forever, and, soon enough, Elphaba let out cry and fell to her knees. "I...I apologize..." Elphaba managed to gasp out. "It won't...happen again." Though it had been a valiant effort, Elphaba found herself once again at the blonde's mercy. She knew it was better to take the blonde's abuse than to have the Wizard take her life.

Galinda smirked, before she walked back to the closet and took out the dress she had decided upon. She went to the bathroom to put it on, and, when she came back out, she walked to her vanity. "So here's the deal: I don't care what my father told you to do. My father's not here. I'm in charge here, so you do what I say. And I say that tonight you'll be staying here while I go and make a lot of friends," she said as she finished fixing her hair and started to put on her makeup.

Elphaba held her throbbing arms close, as she looked up at the blonde. "Y-yes, Miss Galinda...if that is what you wish..." Elphaba got to her feet and resumed the unpacking, refusing to look back at the blonde. The green woman opened the next trunk, which held an assortment of objects. Elphaba placed them throughout the room. The green woman heard a chair scrape across the floor, and she paused, straightening up. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Miss?"

Galinda finished checking her lipstick in the mirror. She stood up and started putting her things into her purse. "I'll be out late most likely, but I'll be expecting a warm bath when I return, and then you will be helping me prepare for bed."

Elphaba nodded. "Yes. I will have everything ready for your return." And then the blonde was gone, giving a particularly hard yank on Elphaba's braid as she passed, causing the green woman's head to snap back. Elphaba put a hand to the spot, as she turned to see the door closing behind Galinda. She waited...one, two...

The green woman snapped into action, running to where her small suitcase was; the only thing she had been allowed to take. She opened it up, revealing her two other outfits, a small green glass bottle, and a picture of her dear Nessarose. But Elphaba was not interested in the sentimental items at the moments. She instead extracted a long black worn cloak, which she threw around her shoulders, doing the tie around the neck. She pulled the hood high over her head, before she left the room. _S__orry, Galinda, but I'm not about to lose eighteen years of life just because you want a night of fun._

She made her way to the dining hall, slipping in through the back entrance she had noticed earlier that day. She made her way silently through the kitchen before emerging into the actual hall. Her eyes fell on Galinda quickly, and she moved to stand in a particularly dark corner that would allow her to keep an eye on the blonde, but Galinda wouldn't accidentally see unless she turned around and deliberately looked for her.

Galinda had hardly entered the room when she felt all eyes on her. Before she had the chance to look around, she was called over to a girl she recognized from earlier (Miss Pfannee was it?) and her friends. She walked over to the girls and sat beside them, most of them reintroducing themselves excitedly. Dinner came out to the tables soon after. They were dining on roasted rosemary chicken with some sautéed vegetables. As the girls started eating their meal, the conversation switched to the boys from Briscoe Hall.

Towards the end of dinner, when everyone was nearly done with their food, Galinda suddenly felt somebody slide into the seat next to her. When she looked over, she saw a munchkin boy staring at her with his hand eagerly extended towards her. She quickly pretended like she hadn't seen him.

Elphaba's eyes narrowed, as she watched the boy slide next to Galinda, offering her his hand. Galinda herself looked as though she were ignoring him, which Elphaba found somewhat odd...until she noticed that he was a munchkin. Apparently Miss Galinda had a height requirement, though the blonde herself was quite...short. Still, Elphaba kept a close eye on this boy, whose grin was slightly faltering at being ignored.

"M-miss Galinda? I am Master Boq, and I'm very pleased to meet you," he finally said, taking a risk and grabbing her hand in a handshake.

Elphaba bristled at that and almost leapt at him, but stopped herself. _Easy_, she thought, _he's not hurting her...Don't give yourself away._

Galinda grimaced in her mind when the munchkin boy took it upon himself to introduce himself. She gave him a fake smile back. "So...nice to meet you Master Biq. I see you've heard of me." She gently tried to pry her hand away from his.

Elphaba watched Galinda's uncomfortableness and wondered if the blonde now wished she had her green bodyguard to save her from this boy. Well, Elphaba would deal with him...later.

"Yes, of course I have," Boq said excitedly, shaking her hand tighter and more vigorously. He seemed to be oblivious to the fact that she was trying to pull away. "I was overjoyed when I heard that you would be attending Shiz," he continued. "I think you'll be an amazing leader for Oz."

"Oh, that is so kind of you. I do hope I don't disappoint anyone." She gave a small smile before giving one last attempt to free her hand. "Biq, dear, I seem to be losing some feeling in my hand. Would you be so kind as to let go of it, please?"

"O-oh! Yes, of course. I'm so sorry," Boq said, releasing her hand. "And I'm sure you won't disappoint anyone. Tell me, do you have morning class with Dr. Dillamond?"

Galinda gave a quick nod. "Yes, I believe I do. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, then we are in the same class!" he cried excitedly.

Elphaba watched as the munchkin boy finally released Galinda, who looked none too happy. Yes, Elphaba would definitely have to have a word with him. Boundaries had to be set and rules followed you see.

"How very lucky for the both of us."

Dinner soon ended, and Elphaba made sure to leave before Galinda. She waited outside for a while, and her eyes eventually fell on Boq. She approached him silently before grabbing him by the back of his shirt and pulling him off to the side.

"If you want to remain a member of the male species, keep your distance from Miss Galinda," she hissed. Boq appeared confused, but Elphaba had spotted Galinda. Her time was limited. The green woman sprinted back to Crage Hall, running up the stairs and bursting into their room. She ran into the bathroom and turned on the tub faucet just as she heard familiar footsteps enter. "M-miss Galinda!"

Galinda walked into the room only to see Elphaba just starting her bath. "I thought I told you to have my bath ready when I got here. You know I don't like to wait before my evening bath."

"Y-yes, I know, but I was unpacking, and I lost track of the time...I apologize. It will be ready shortly," Elphaba panted, brushing a few loose strands of dark hair from her face. "E-Excuse me," she said, moving past Galinda and back into the living room. She pulled out the slightly smaller bag that held all of the blonde's toiletries and brought it back into the bathroom, setting it on the counter and opening it. She realized that her hands were shaking, and she did her best to keep them steady as she grabbed a few bottles, which slipped from her hands. She juggled with them for a few moments before catching them again with a sigh of relief.

Galinda made no move to help her at all. She simply sat there, leaning against the doorway impatiently. The green woman set the bottles down on the floor, as she reached over and turned off the water. Silence filled the room, and Elphaba cleared her throat. "Your bath is...ready," Elphaba said, turning to face the blonde. "I'll go retrieve your robe."

Galinda remained silent, as Elphaba finished preparing her bath. Once Elphaba had returned with her robe, Galinda stripped down and slid into the bath, sighing in comfort.

Elphaba did her best to avert her eyes from Galinda's naked body, as she hung the robe on the hook by the tub. "Call me, if you need anything," Elphaba said, before she turned and left the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She made her way into the bedroom and pulled back the comforter and sheets on Galinda's bed. She moved to retrieve Galinda's fine silk pajamas and laid those out as well. Now everything would be ready for the blonde when she finished with her bath.

After about half an hour, Galinda stepped out of the now cold bath. She grabbed a towel to dry off real quick before putting on her robe. She went out into the bedroom, towel drying her hair. Elphaba had been sitting in a chair, reading, while playing with her braid. She heard Galinda enter and quickly hid her book behind her back as she stood. "M-Miss Galinda! I trust the bath was...satisfactory?"

Galinda didn't look at her. "It was ok." She pulled out of the robe and slipped her pajamas on, throwing her towel and robe onto Elphaba's little cot in the corner of the room. "Take care of that. I'm going to bed now." She grabbed her brush and slipped it through hair, before she got into her bed and snuggled under the covers.

Elphaba watched her before she approached her cot, setting her book down and picking up the towel and robe. She carried them back into the bathroom and hung them on the hooks to dry. She returned to the room before settling herself on her cot, pulling a thin brown blanket over herself. She reached down into her suitcase and pulled out the small green bottle, which she held close to her chest as she closed her eyes and slipped into sleep.

**Reviews are always welcome! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

******My buddy "Denpa Wave Chick Saki" co-wrote this with me. Enjoy!**

****Elphaba woke up early the next morning and quickly got to work preparing the blonde's things for her day ahead. She collected up all the necessary books and notebooks, stacking them on the desk, while doing her best to keep from waking her up. She moved into the bathroom and turned the faucet on in the tub, watching it fill up.

Galinda opened her eyes with a groan. She sat up, looking around, and finally decided to head to the bathroom. "Well, you aren't exactly the quietest person in the morning..." She didn't say anything else, as she stripped off her night dress and got into the tub.

"O-oh, you're awake!" Elphaba stood up, turning to face her. "I'm sorry, I was trying to keep from waking you."

"Well, clearly, it didn't work."

"I apologize..." Elphaba left the bathroom, heading back into the bedroom. She went to her suitcase and pulled out her navy dress, quickly changing into it. She picked up the small green bottle off her bed and placed it back in her suitcase as well. "Is there anything else you require?" Elphaba called to the blonde.

Galinda sat up and started to wash herself with a sigh."Actually, yes. I'll be needing you to come and wash my back for me."

Elphaba felt her face immediately grow hot, as she heard that. It was true she had seen the blonde naked before, but they were both almost grown women now and, well... "Y-yes. I'll be right there." Elphaba headed into the bathroom and stood by the wall, her gaze on the floor. "Just...let me know when you'd like...my assistance." Galinda finished cleaning the rest of her body, holding out the soap for Elphaba when she was done. Elphaba approached the blonde, taking the soap from her and feeling the slight burn in her hand. She got down on her knees and began to rub the soap up and down Galinda's back. The blonde's back stayed tensed up, but she leaned forward a little bit so Elphaba could reach everything. It seemed like an eternity, but Elphaba finally finished. She set the soap down and stood. "I-I've finished. Is there anything else you need?"

"Hand me a towel, and then you're done." She stood and started to get out of the bathtub. Elphaba grabbed a towel from the rack and held it out to the blonde, her gaze on the floor. Galinda stepped into the towel and pulled it from her hands, not caring about the fact that she was naked. She waved her hand at her. "You're done. Now, shoo."

Elphaba nodded, before she quickly left the room. Once back in the bedroom, she put her hands to her face, hoping it wasn't too dark green. She shook that feeling off, before she started to load the blonde's notebooks and books and other supplies into one of her bags, hoping it was the one Galinda wanted.

Galinda left the bathroom and headed for her closet, glancing at Elphaba on the way. "Wrong bag, vegetable..." She stepped into the closet to grab a white dress and put it on, moving over to her vanity when she was finished.

The green woman sighed. Yes, she had seen that coming. She unloaded the bag. "Which bag would you like, Miss?"

"The navy blue one." Galinda finished brushing her hair, deciding to leave it down for the day. She clipped a small, sparkly barrette on and then started with her makeup.

Elphaba found the requested bag and began loading everything into it. When she finished, she held it out to the blonde. "You have History this morning with Dr. Dillamond, then Art Studio, and then Introduction to Sorcery with Madame Morrible after lunch."

Galinda sighed. "Very well. I have a feeling I'm going to hate that witch's class..." She did one last lipstick check in the mirror before grabbing her bag and walking out the door.

Elphaba followed her. "With all due respect, Miss Galinda, you were the one who wanted to take up sorcery."

"I wanted to take the class, yes. But that does not mean that I'm going to like having her as the teacher."

"May I ask what you have against Madame Morrible?"

"She's so...so...gah! She's so serious! I'm tired of dealing with such serious people."

"I see. Well, as much as I hate to say it: that may become something you will have to get used to. You're entering politics, Miss Galinda. It is not exactly a profession for entertainment."

"You think I don't realize that? You know what? Just shush yourself, vegetable. Your opinion isn't wanted here."

"Yes, Miss Galinda." Elphabafell silent, as she and Galinda entered the dining hall.

"Much better..." Upon entering the dining hall Galinda motioned to an empty table in the corner. "You go sit over there. I'm going to sit with my friends." She moved for the empty seat at the table with Pfannee and the other girls.

Elphaba moved to stand in the corner, watching the blonde and ignoring the stares she was receiving...as well as the giggles and whispers. Normally, Elphaba wouldn't have been humiliated, but she had never been surrounded by her peers before. Now it was embarrassing to be treated like a trained animal.

Galinda thoroughly enjoyed her breakfast with the girls. They cemented their friendship by deciding that the girls should go shopping with her that afternoon. When breakfast was finished, Galinda left the building, not even waiting for Elphaba, and headed for her first class.

Elphaba quickly followed the blonde into the next building and into Dr. Dillamond's class. Elphaba had heard of him and was excited to meet him, but when they arrived, she saw that he was not yet present. She had a feeling that Galinda did not know her professor was an Animal and considered it only fair to warn her. "Miss Galinda, if I may?"

Galinda took a seat closer to the back of the classroom than the front. "Yes, yes. Go ahead..." Then she felt somebody slide into the chair next. She sighed, having a feeling about who it was.

"Miss Galinda, I am not sure if you are aware, but Dr. Dillamond...well...he is a Goat. He's brilliant of course..."

Galinda gave a small shudder. "A minor...setback, true. But I must deal with it..."

"A setback? Galinda, he's brilliant! It shouldn't matter that he's an Animal! In fact, that should make it that much more incredible!" Elphaba's eyes lit up, and she forgot that she had accidentally dropped the honorific. "His work is really quite impressive. You should be thankful that you have him as a teacher."

The blonde pierced her with a glare. "Yet again, you are giving your opinion when it is not wanted."

"B-but, Miss Galinda, really-"

Galinda motioned at her. "No. Shush. It's not wanted."

Elphaba sighed but remained silent as she stood beside the blonde's desk. "Yes, Miss Galinda..."

"Much better." Galinda turned from her, only to see a far too excited Boq staring at her. She gave a small smile. "Oh, hello again, Bick."

Boq smiled at her. "Hello, Miss Galinda. I was afraid you would never notice me."

"Oh, how could I possible ignore you, Bick?"

"Yes, your enthusiasm is far too much for Miss Galinda to ignore." Elphaba kept her gaze straight ahead.

Galinda smacked her in the arm, turning back to Boq. "Please excuse her, Bick. She's a little...unrefined." Elphaba winced as her burns throbbed dully.

"So are you excited for Dr. Dillamond's class? I've heard he's brilliant," Boq spoke up again.

"Really? I've heard so too. I am quite excited," Galinda smiled politely. Elphaba chose this moment to clear her throat and let out a small cough.

Boq looked at her. "Is...something wrong, Miss..."

"Don't concern yourself with me."

Galinda smacked her on the arm again with a glare. "Ignore her. She's inconsequential." Elphaba winced again.

Boq looked from Elphaba to Galinda. "So...she is your...?"

"Um...my escort, I suppose." Elphaba coughed again.

It was at that moment that Dr. Dillamond entered the room, setting his bag on the front desk. "Good morning students, and allow me to be the first to welcome you to your first day of class at Shiz." Galinda gave a sigh and took out her note papers, quite happy that Boq couldn't talk to her anymore during the class. Dr. Dillamond started to continue, but his eyes fell on the standing Elphaba. "You can sit down, Miss..."

Elphaba realized he was addressing her. "Oh...I'm not...I'm just..." She looked down at Galinda.

Galinda stood, speaking to Dr. Dillamond. "Please excuse her, Doctor. It is my Father's wishes that she escort me everywhere."

The Goat turned his attention to the blonde. "So...you are Miss Glinda then?"

"Yes, I am _GA_linda Arduenna."

"I see...and is there a reason your 'escort' cannot sit?"

Galinda turned to the green woman. "I don't know. Is there?"

Elphaba turned to Dr. Dillamond. "I am not a student here, sir. I would not take a seat from someone who really deserves it."

Dr. Dillamond nodded. "What is your name?"

"Elphaba, sir."

He nodded again. "Yes, well, Miss Elphaba...you seem educated enough. Take a seat. If you are in my room, you are welcome to learn. Everyone deserves that at least." Elphaba wasn't sure how to react. She wasn't usually treated with such cordialness. She nodded, before she sat beside the blonde. Galinda ground her teeth. She was not going to like this professor much either...

Elphaba, meanwhile, was thoroughly enjoying herself, as she immersed herself in the Goat's lecture. Galinda found it quite hard to concentrate, because she found it so dull. She fiddled with her pen. The class eventually ended, and the students all filed out. "Miss Glinda...if I may have a word with you?"

"Of course, Doctor." She moved up to the front of the class to speak with him. "What is it you'd like to talk to me about?"

Dillamond looked at Elphaba. "You too, Miss Elphaba." Elphaba approached the two. "Now...what is business this about an 'escort'?"

"My Father seems to believe that it would be safer for there to always be somebody with me...a kind of bodyguard of sorts, I suppose."

"I see...and this 'bodyguard' is to be treated in such a manner?"

Elphaba spoke up. "Doctor, if I may, I have watched out for Miss Galinda my whole life, and I can assure you, my life with her is better than life on the streets with no family."

"Miss Glinda, I have not had time to get to know you personally, but I can tell from your...demeanor that you don't exactly...respect Miss Elphaba as a classmate."

"That is because she isn't a classmate. She's an employee under my jurisdiction. Not a student."

"I see...well, while you are both in my classroom, you will treat her with more respect...and that means that you stop striking her."

"Doctor, please..." Elphaba tried to say.

Galinda's teeth ground together. "Whatever you say, Doctor. It is your classroom, so I will abide by your rules..."

Elphaba didn't like her tone. "Doctor Dillamond, please, I realize that you are trying to help, but the way Miss Galinda and I are is the way it should be."

Dillamond looked at both girls. "I see the problem is worse than I thought..." he stood. "I will see you both tomorrow." He left the room.

Galinda frowned, as she left the room too. She was muttering under her breath, "Definitely not going to like this class..." She walked down the corridors to her art class.

Elphaba followed her, feeling somewhat unsettled. While Dr. Dillamond had been trying to help, Elphaba had a feeling he may have actually made it worse. "M-Miss Galinda...you shouldn't really place too much into what he said...he doesn't understand the situation, that's all."

"No, no. He understands it quite well. He just believes that what he thinks is the only proper way..."

Elphaba chose not to comment on that, because Dr. Dillamond was right. "Well...is what he believes so...wrong?"

"More like unrealistic." When she reached the art classroom, her eyes immediately lit up, but she hid her reaction. She went to take a seat.

Elphaba stood by her chair again, noticing that the professor was a rather eccentric looking woman. "This is an interesting class choice for you, Miss Galinda. I do not recall you showing interest in art."

"I figured it would be an easy grade..." She lied. She was actually very much in love with the arts.

"I see..." Elphaba directed her gaze forward again as the class began. The professor seemed to take an instant liking to Galinda, which did not surprise the green woman.

"Hello class. I am Professor Riviera, and I am here to help you on your journey to becoming artists. I don't have too many rules, I promise." She smiled at them all. "Rule 1: Turn assignments in on time. Rule 2: No paint fights unless they are preplanned events that are approved by me first. And Rule 3: Only constructive criticism is allowed in this classroom. We are here to give you an outlet to express your feelings, and we don't want that to be hindered by rude comments, now do we? I, myself, will only give criticism in private to each individual student. This class is not about seeing who is the best..."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Oh please..." she muttered under her breath. She could already tell by the way she was looking at Galinda who she thought was 'the best.'

"I think she likes you, Miss Galinda."

Galinda turned to look at her. "Why wouldn't she?" Elphaba sighed, as she looked ahead again, watching as the lesson began. It was much harder for her to pay attention during this class, as it did not interest her much. Finally, blissfully, it ended, and Elphaba sighed in relief. "You stay here. I want to talk to Professor Riviera alone." Galinda quickly gathered up her things and rushed to the front of the classroom. She held out her hand. "Hello, Professor. I'm Galinda Arduenna. I am so looking forward to your class. Did you get the portfolio I sent to you in advance?" Elphaba watched her, as she moved to stand just outside the door. Galinda was acting a little odd...she chose to ignore it.

Riviera took her hand, shaking it excitedly. "Oh yes, Dear. I did. You have a lot of potential and could go very far in the art world with a talent like yours. It's such a pleasure to finally meet you."

Galinda smiled. "Do you truly mean that? Because I would very much like honest opinions on my work. I...I'd rather not have it be judged just because of...well, because of my standing, if you know what I mean."

"Of course not, My Dear. Just to get it out there, when it comes to art, I may be a painfully honest critic at times. But you have nothing to worry about. With a little bit of refining you will be as good as a professional. Now you should hurry along. I have another class coming in soon."

Galinda gave her another shake of the hand and a smile. "Thank you so much, Professor. I can't wait until the next class." She headed for the door, giving her a wave goodbye as she left. When she was out in the hallway, she headed for her room, her shoulders slumping.

Elphaba noticed and followed after her. "Miss Galinda, you seem to have lost your perfect posture. Is there something I can get for you for lunch? Your next class will be starting in an hour."

"I'm not in the mood for anything in particular. Just bring a box back to the room." She kept heading back towards Crage Hall.

"Miss Galinda, at the risk of being a bother...is something wrong?"

"No. I am just _really_ not looking forward to being stuck in a room with Madame Morrible for 3 hours..."

"There will be other students...If you hate it so much, why not just drop the class?"

"Father thinks it will look better if I have sorcery training. So he also signed me up for a private session with her in addition to her lecture."

"Ah, I see."

"Just go get my lunch, alright? I don't want to talk about this with you."

Elphaba stopped. "Yes, Miss Galinda." She turned and went down to the dining hall, filling a box with food and returning to the room about ten minutes later. "Miss Galinda? I have your food." Galinda took the box and sat on her bed to start eating it. Elphaba stood against the wall. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No. There isn't anything else for right now."

Elphaba nodded. "I realize it is not my place, Miss Galinda, but is there perhaps something you'd like to...get off your mind?"

Galinda got off the bed and went to sit at her vanity. "No. There is nothing I wish to speak about, and you were correct in saying it is not your place to ask."

"Perhaps it would make you feel better though? It may help you to relieve some stress perhaps?"

"Would you stop asking? No! I will not confide in you as if you were my friend!"

Elphaba nodded again. "I understand." Silence. "I...overheard your friends earlier. It appears they are in Madame Morrible's class as well. You won't be alone."

"Oh, that's good."

"Yes...now you'll actually have an excuse to not pay attention."

"And yet again, you are letting your sarcasm get the best of you."

"Pardon? Do you not appreciate my sarcasm?"

"If you don't learn to curb your tongue, vegetable, another incident might just happen."

"Incident? You mean you'll push me into the tub again?"

"If need be..."

"Miss Galinda, I do believe this is what Dr. Dillamond was referring to when he spoke of 'respect.'"

"I will give you respect when I believe you deserve it."

"And when will that be, Miss Galinda? At my funeral? I have worked my entire life for you, allowed you to beat and humiliate me, and not once have I complained or received a 'thank you.' If I have not earned your respect by now...I never will."

"It's your job to work for me. I am not required to say 'thank you' when my Father has been paying you and providing you with a room and food."

'You father does not pay me."

"Good. I never did think you deserved it."

"Even paid people you only meet once at a business are given a 'thank you.' What makes you think I don't deserve that as well?"

"Because you should be on the streets. You were an unwanted child, and yet my Father took you in. You've received enough kindness from him. You don't need any more."

"Kindness? Is that what you call it? It was pity, Miss Galinda, and if there's one thing I can't stand, it's _pity_. Besides, your father needed someone who could serve you. I just happened to be picked."

"Pity still provided you with a roof of your head, food in your mouth, and the ability to be as close to nobility as you are."

"I couldn't care less about your nobility. If you didn't have my sister with you, I would have left long ago. But I can't bring myself to destroy the life that she has been given."

"Well then that's your own fault. Don't complain about what you have if you're not willing to change it for yourself." Galinda threw her box in the trash. "I've lost my appetite..." She then grabbed her bag and walked out the door, heading for Morrible's class.

Something inside the green woman snapped and, before she knew what she was doing, she grabbed the blonde's arm, pushing her against the wall. "You don't care about Nessa at all. She's just something to make you look better. I choose to stay because leaving her in your care would be worse than taking her out on the streets with me! She is not a doll, Galinda! She is a person!"

"Oh really? Ask her that. I'm her sister, now. Not you. She loves me more than she will ever love you." Elphaba felt as though she'd been punched in the stomach. "She will _never_ know that you're her sister."

Elphaba released the blonde, stepping back, her gaze down. "Nessa...does love me. Maybe in a different way than you. And I will tell her...someday."

"Oh, you mean as a friend? A confidant? But never a sister."

Elphaba glared up at the blonde and suddenly found her hand wrapped around her throat. "You need to stop tormenting me...No one can protect you from your own bodyguard." Galinda gasped for breath, her fingers clawing at Elphaba's hands. The green woman tightened her grip, before she realized what she was actually doing. She released the blonde, taking a step back. "I...I'm sorry, Miss Galinda. I don't know what came over me."

Galinda collapsed to the ground, coughing. "You...will not...get...away with...this..."

Elphaba winced. "I apologize..." She kneeled down to help the blonde stand. Galinda slapped her hand away, pulling herself up. She glared at her before walking down the corridors. She went to the cafe to grab a cup of ice water to soothe her throat, and then headed for Morrible's room, a glower on her face the entire time. Elphaba followed her, waiting until the blonde was seated, before she chose to speak. "Please...please don't tell your father about this. I-I didn't mean it...I don't know what happened..." Galinda continued to glare fixedly in front of her, refusing to look at her. Her hand moved up to rub her throat, as she took a drink of her water. Elphaba didn't like the silence. "Miss Galinda, please. You know Nessa is a sensitive subject for me. I-I just had a temporary...lapse...If you tell your father, he'll have me shot."

Galinda cut her off with a motion of her hand. "Just shut your mouth. I will not talk to you about this right now." Elphaba nodded, as her gaze went down to the floor.

Morrible entered the room just then. "Good afternoon students! I am glad to see that so many of you are enthusiastic about sorcery! Now if you would take out your textbooks and open to the first chapter." Galinda pulled out her textbook and set it on the table in front of her, opening to the correct page. The lesson continued and after the lecture was over, all the students left except the very few that had been signed up for Morrible's seminar. Galinda gave a sigh, wishing she could leave with the others. But she had to stay. "As I expect, you are all looking forward to actually performing feats of sorcery, and I do not wish to disappoint, so here are your training wands." She handed the small wands out.

"Now our first lesson today will be levitation." Galinda took her wand in her hand, unable to hold back a slight smile when she thought of actually doing magic. Morrible set out several small objects on the desk. "Alright. Choose an object and focus. Focus on making it levitate to your will." Elphaba stood back against the wall, watching them. She had never seen Galinda perform magic. She doubted the blonde actually could. Galinda focused on one of the objects. After a few seconds, she let out a giggle of glee when it started to rise. Morrible turned to look. "Ah...very impressive, Miss Galinda...though magic will be more than just parlor tricks."

Elphaba raised her eyebrows. That was a little impressive. She looked at the object and was surprised to see it suddenly move to the side. Wait...she had just thought about that...Elphaba was confused now. She didn't have magic...did she? Elphaba looked at it again, willing it higher and smiling slightly when that happened. Galinda looked at the other object, confused. Morrible looked confused as well. "Who is doing this?" Elphaba suddenly realized what she was doing and lost focus. The object fell to the ground. Morrible looked at Galinda. "Did you do that?"

Galinda shook her head with wide eyes. "N-no, Madame."

"Then who did?" No one replied. Elphaba kept her gaze down. Morrible nodded. "Very well...I think we are done for the day." She left the room suddenly, leaving everyone a little confused.

Galinda gathered up her things and put them in her bag. She headed for the door, twirling her wand in her fingers playfully. Elphaba opened her mouth to say something, but stopped. She chose to instead follow the blonde out. Galinda headed back to her room to get ready to go shopping. Elphaba leaned against the wall, her gaze down. "Me...It was...me."

Galinda turned to her. "What was you? Did you choke somebody else too?"

Elphaba shook her head. "I...made the object...rise."

"What?"

Elphaba looked at her. "I...I don't know. I just looked at it...and it did what I wanted." She looked back down.

Galinda's fists clenched and she whipped around, grabbing her purse. "Let's go. The girls are waiting to go shopping." She stalked out the door.

"The...girls?" Elphaba followed her. "Who exactly are we talking about?"

"Pfannee, Milla, and Shenshen. I invited them to go shopping with me."

"Oh...I see." Elphaba silently noted that the carriage was built to hold four. "So...I suppose you would like me to fetch your carriage?"

"Yes, I would." Elphaba nodded before she left the blonde to do as she wanted. Soon enough the carriage was brought around, waiting for the four girls. Elphaba jumped down off the back. Galinda and the girls climbed into the carriage, ignoring Elphaba.

The green woman closed the door, before she jumped onto the back again as the carriage started off. The green woman pulled her dress collar up to cover her mouth and nose as dust flew up. They soon reached the city, and Elphaba jumped down, moving to open the door. Galinda climbed out, smiling back at the other girls as they got out after her. "Oh you are so right, Milla! That style of skirt is simply horrendous."

Shenshen laughed. "And the worst part was that she didn't even realize it. She actually thought it looked good!"

Elphaba had no interest in what they were saying, so she chose to just follow behind them as they started walking. The girls headed into the nearest dress shop. Elphaba followed, with much reluctance

As Galinda picked out dresses off of the rack, she threw them at Elphaba to add to her pile in the dressing room. When she felt like she had enough, she and the other girls went in to try their dresses on. They came out to parade each one around for each other. Elphaba was about ready to kill herself, but she had to keep her cool. She was in enough trouble with the blonde already. She couldn't understand the necessity of trying on so many dresses. Galinda was showing off one of the dresses, when she noticed a dress hanging behind the front desk. She called for the store assistant. "Might I please try that one on?" The assistant pulled it down and handed it to her. Galinda held it in her arms, her hand running down the beautiful material. She gave a squeal of glee before running into her dressing room to put it on. She came out of the room and looked at herself in the full view mirror, her mouth dropping.

The other girls immediately started fawning over her. "Oh, Galinda! That's the most beautiful dress I've ever seen! I love the material." Pfannee gently lifted some of the skirt in her hand.

"Look at the beading! It's so intricate! And there's so much of it!"

"It's such a beautiful color. _Please_ tell me you're going to get it. You simply must."

Galinda looked at the beautiful one shouldered, floor length emerald gown. It was elaborately decorated with beaded designs that sparkled like real emeralds. "I think I will. This is the exact color of the palace." She smiled. "Wouldn't it just be perfect for my birthday ball?" The other girls eagerly nodded in agreement. Elphaba looked up at the dress Galinda was wearing, seeing that it was green. Green looked very nice on the blonde...Elphaba shook her head, trying to clear that from her mind. Galinda did another turn in front of the mirror with a grin. "I am most definitely getting this dress...It's amazing."

When Galinda's friends retreated to their own dressing rooms, it left the green woman alone with the blonde. "Green...looks very nice on you, Miss Galinda." Elphaba's dark gaze was fixed on her sapphire eyes.

Galinda glared at her before turning back towards her dressing room. "Nobody asked for your opinion, vegetable."

Elphaba looked down. "I know that...It's worth whatever you'll pay for it."

Galinda closed the dressing room door behind her. She stripped off the dress and pulled on the dress she came in wearing. She carried the green dress and three other dresses out to go pay for them, throwing them into Elphaba's arms afterwards. She, Shenshen, Pfannee, and Milla left the store and headed for another shop a few doors down.

Elphaba sighed, as she slung the bags over her shoulder. How good of Miss Galinda to deem her worthy enough to carry her bags for her. She followed the girls into the next store, which was filled with an assortment of shoes. Galinda wandered around the store, determined to find the perfect pair of shoes to go with her new green dress. The other girls set out to help while they looked for themselves too. Elphaba followed the blonde, her gaze falling on the perfect pair to match the dress. She started to open her mouth, but stopped. No one asked her opinion, right? Galinda kept looking until Milla called her name. She turned to see her pointing at the perfect pair of shoes for the dress. She rushed over and reached up to grab them, but they were just out of her reach. Elphaba saw the blonde struggling, and she approached. She gently moved the blonde aside, as she reached up, easily grabbing the shoes and holding them out to the blonde. "Here."

Galinda took them from her hand, turning to sit on the bench and try them on. She stood up and walked around in them a little bit, her grin growing. Elphaba watched the blonde, wondering how such material possessions could make her so happy. Still, she said nothing. Galinda took the shoes off again, rushing to the counter to buy them. After purchasing them, she settled on one of the chairs to wait for the other girls with a content smile on her face. Elphaba picked up the bag with the shoes, as she moved to stand beside the blonde's chair. "You seem happy enough."

"Of course I am. I just found the most amazing dress and the perfect shoes to go with them."

"I am...happy for you, but may I ask one thing? What...happiness is there in these?"

Galinda shook her head. "You wouldn't get it."

"Try to explain. Is it their appearance? Their show of wealth?"

"Their appearance. I like to surround myself with beautiful things. Is that so bad?"

Elphaba shook her head. "No...there is nothing wrong with wanting to fill a voids in one's life."

"I do not have any voids. I couldn't be happier, in fact."

"Really?" Elphaba directed her dark gaze at Galinda. "Are you really _happy_?"

"Yes, I am. I am the heir to the throne of Oz, I'm learning to use magic, and I'm the most popular girl in school."

"That's all true...but are you _happy_?"

"With all that I have, who wouldn't be happy?"

"You." Elphaba's dark eyes pierced her sapphire ones.

"Stop trying to analyze my every word! You are not my friend, so I don't need to tell you every little thing I think!"

Elphaba's eyes narrowed. "If I don't, who will? You think those airheads you call friends will? They'll only reinforce what is keeping you trapped in this lie. If I don't show you the truth...who will, Miss Galinda?"

"There isn't any truth to show. My life is fine the way it is. So stop trying to change it."

Elphaba shook her head. "I can't change it. Only you can do that."

"Well, I don't want to change anything."

Elphaba nodded and directed her gaze ahead. "It is sad...that you force yourself to live in such misery."

"I am not miserable! I have the perfect life that everybody dreams of having! I am living my dream." Elphaba didn't reply. Her gaze stared straight ahead. The blonde stayed silent as well until the other girls finished their shopping and came over to meet them. She stood with a smile, and they left the store to head back to the carriage. Elphaba loaded all the packages on the top of the carriage, before she jumped onto the back, the carriage heading back to Shiz. They soon arrived and the green woman untied the packages, jumping down and opening the door. Galinda climbed out first again, the other girls following and grabbing their own packages before they all went inside Crage Hall. The blonde left her packages with Elphaba, who followed her back up to their room, where she dropped the packages on Galinda's bed. "Is there anything I can do for you between now and dinner?"

Galinda shook her head, shooing her away, as she moved to sit in one of the sitting room's plush chairs with the other girls. "We don't need you here, vegetable. Leave." She turned back to her friends. Elphaba moved into the bedroom, where her eyes fell on Galinda's history textbook. She pulled it from the bag and sat on her cot as she began to read. Galinda spent the next hour talking with her friends, before they all separated to go get ready for dinner. She went back into the room, ignoring Elphaba and going straight to her closet to put on one of her new dresses. Elphaba was lying on her back, her eyes closed. The open book was lying across her chest and her glasses were hanging on by one ear. The blonde finished getting dressed and brushing her hair, grabbing one of her pillows and throwing it at Elphaba. "I'm going to dinner, vegetable. Have my bath ready when I get back."

Elphaba jerked away when the pillow hit her, and she sat bolt upright, reaching up to fix her glasses. Her world came back into focus, and she turned her attention to Galinda. "Hmm? Oh...yes, Miss Galinda." Elphaba laid back down, repositioning her pillow. Galinda shook her head and left the room, heading down to the lobby where she had planned to meet her friends.

The green woman sat back up. Wait...Galinda had left? Elphaba dropped the book, as she scrambled out of bed, grabbing her cloak and throwing it over her shoulders, pulling the hood over her head. She headed down the stairs and just as she entered the lobby, her eyes fell on Galinda. She quickly ducked back around the corner, her heart racing as she prayed Galinda hadn't seen her. But Galinda had noticed the black figure jump back into hiding. She politely excused herself for a minute from her friends and went around the corner, pushing Elphaba up against the wall. "What do you think you're doing, vegetable?"

Elphaba winced, as she felt Galinda's nails dig into her shoulder. "I...I...I just came to get a cup of...coffee..."

Galinda tightly gripped the green woman's burned forearms. "You're so full of shit! I do not need to be followed every second of every day, Ozdamnit! I can go to dinner by myself, thank you very much."

"I...I wasn't following you!" Elphaba didn't know why so insisted on lying.

"Oh, please. You're a horrible liar, and you take your job far too seriously."

"Is that so wrong?"

"It is when it's annoying me."

"These are young men, Miss Galinda, and they all have one thing on their minds. You are beautiful and powerful. They take one look at you and they immediately start thinking with the wrong head. You think you can protect yourself, but if one of them attacked you, you would be helpless! I am here to make sure that _never_ happens! Besides that, your standing puts you at risk! Shiz is not a safe haven. If someone wants to hurt your father, they will use you. I will not allow that to happen."

Galinda gave one last hard squeeze to Elphaba's injuries before pushing off of her with a glare. "If you're going to follow me, then you better work on hiding yourself better. I want to be seen with you as little as humanly possible." She turned and went back into the lobby pasting a smile on her face.

Maybe Galinda didn't want her around...but Elphaba knew that she had to stay because one day...one day Galinda would need her...and Elphaba was not about to live the rest of her life feeling guilty.


	4. Chapter 4

******My buddy "Denpa Wave Chick Saki" co-wrote this with me. Enjoy!**

Galinda was heading back to Crage Hall with her friends when she noticed a shadow lurking far in front of her, heading into the hall. _Elphaba is most definitely not as sneaky as she thinks she is..._ She sighed and looked over at Pfannee who, she finally realized, had been asking her something. "I'm sorry. I was just a tad bit distracted. What were you asking?"

Pfannee just smiled and spoke again. "I was wondering if you might be interested in joining us for a little socializing tonight. You know, go get to know some of those nice boys over in Briscoe Hall..." She and the other girls grinned.

Galinda smiled back. "I'm sorry...but, you see, today just hasn't exactly been the best of days for me. I'd really just like to relax in my bath and stay in for tonight, if you wouldn't mind."

Shenshen spoke up. "Oh, don't worry about it Galinda. We'll just have to try again some other time."

Galinda gave them a grateful smile. "Thank you. I can't wait 'til we do. So, I shall see you all tomorrow, then? Toodles." She left the group and headed back up to her room.

* * *

Elphaba started the bath and laid down on her cot, pulling out a few sheets of paper and holding her green bottle close as she began to write out a letter to Nessa, not wanting the brunette to worry or to feel too lonely.

And that's how Galinda found her when she walked in the door, shutting it behind her. "You had better work on your sneaking skills. I saw you the entire night, and that means others probably did too. I will not let my reputation be ruined just because you lack that little skill. Now, my bath better be ready." She had moved to her vanity to empty out her purse and put it away.

Elphaba looked up and moved to turn off the faucet. "You should care more for your safety than your reputation." She laid back down to resume writing. "One day you'll appreciate what I do."

"For as long as I am the most popular girl in all of Shiz, which will be always, I will value my reputation above anything else." Galinda slid her brush through her hair a few times, looking over at her. "What are you writing?"

Elphaba froze. "N-nothing. Just...a to-do list."

Galinda gave a look at her bruised neck in the mirror with a flash of anger. "Don't lie to me, vegetable."

"I'm not...I, unlike you, am a very busy person. It's hard to remember everything."

"So what are you telling Nessa in your letter, Elphaba?" She turned to face her, leaning back against her desk.

Elphaba sighed. Caught. "I don't want her to worry...and she must be awfully lonely. I...I miss her."

Galinda noticed Elphaba was holding something in her hand, as she was writing. "And what is that that you're holding? Do you really need whatever it is to write a letter to a sister who doesn't love you?"

Elphaba gripped her pen and the bottle tighter. "Nessa does love me...and what I am holding is my own business. It doesn't affect your life. You should get into your bath before it runs cold."

"Not until you tell me what it is. You owe me that much after what you did to me earlier." She glared at her. "Or...I could always tell Father, if you'd prefer that..."

"No!" Elphaba stood up quickly. "Please...don't tell him." She opened her hand slowly and shakily. "It...it was my mother's...that's all."

Galinda came closer to look at it. "Really? A funny little green bottle like that? It's worthless." She snatched it out of her hand before she could react, and she headed for the bathroom.

"Galinda! No, stop, please!" Elphaba chased after her. "Galinda, please...just let me have it back...it's one of the only things I have left of her...please."

Galinda held the bottle over the bathtub, turning to look at her. "Don't worry. I won't break it."

Elphaba felt her heart skip a beat. "Galinda, please...don't. I'm sorry! I'm sorry for what I did!"

"Don't do what? Oh, you mean do this?" She let go of the bottle, her eyes narrowing on Elphaba as it sank to the bottom of the bathtub. "Oh, whoops. I'm sorry. It slipped..."

"NO!"

"What's wrong, vegetable? Your precious little bottle is perfectly safe."

Elphaba ran to the tub, looking in at the bottle. She turned on Galinda. "Drain it now!"

The blonde dramatically rubbed her throat. "I don't know...I have this sore throat, you see, and I wouldn't want to irritate it with cold water. I'm terribly sorry. Looks like you'll just have to wait until I'm all better to get your little trinket back..." She walked to the bathroom door, pausing only for a moment to look back at her. "...unless you were really desperate enough to get it yourself..."

Elphaba glared at her before turning back to the tub. She couldn't leave it there...it meant too much. Elphaba thrust her hand into the water, letting out a cry as the recently healed skin burned again. She snatched up the bottle and pulled it out, quickly grabbing a towel and throwing it over her hand and the bottle. She dried both off before exiting the bathroom, moving to sit on her bed, holding both her injured hand and the bottle close to her body. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Miss Galinda?"

Galinda stood in the doorway, smirking at her. "Well, now that you got the water dirty...it looks like I'll have to drain the tub and refill it for my bath. I'll take you to the nurse just as soon as I'm done. I do so hope you've learned your lesson, Miss Elphaba. I am starting to tire of having to take you to the nurse." She turned back into the bathroom, draining it and refilling it with fresh hot water, just as she said she would. She stripped off her dress and underwear and stepped into the tub, leaning back with a content sigh.

The green woman wanted to say more, but instead she just pressed her uninjured hand to her mouth, stifling back a sob. She closed her eyes tightly, as she held back another sob, before she regained herself and went back to writing her letter. "I don't need to go to the nurse, Miss Galinda."

Galinda gave a sly grin and shook her head, not moving from the tub. "Alright. Whatever you wish, Miss Elphaba." She laid her head back against the tub and relaxed.

Elphaba finished the letter and sealed it in an envelope, placing it on her suitcase. She pulled out one if Galinda's textbooks from her desk and began reading it, holding the bottle close to her. "Let me know if you need anything."

Galinda finished with her relaxing soak in the tub, reaching for a towel as she got out. She dried herself off then wrapped it around herself. "Get my nightdress out," she called to Elphaba, just before she left the bathroom. The green woman set the book down, as she stood and retrieved the nightdress, setting it on the blonde's bed before she went back to reading. Galinda ran a brush through her wet hair before dropping the towel to the floor and changing into her nightdress. She ignored Elphaba and got under her blankets, getting comfortable. "Shut off the lights, vegetable." Elphaba put the book down again, as she extinguished the lamps, changing into her own nightdress and soon falling asleep on her little cot.

* * *

The next morning, Galinda woke completely refreshed, but she didn't want to get out of bed. She buried her head under her pillow. _Why should I even get out of bed today? It's just going to be the same boring day as yesterday... _She sighed.

Elphaba entered the room, setting a cup of coffee on Galinda's desk. "Miss Galinda, I must inform you that a Master Fiyero is due to arrive today. He is the prince of the Vinkus...and he is interested in meeting you."

Galinda immediately sat up in her bed, looking over at Elphaba. "You mean that Prince whom I've heard has such a scandalacious reputation?"

She sighed. "The same one...though I would suggest that you not get involved with him."

Galinda got out of her bed and ran to her closet, pausing only to grab a sip of her coffee. "Nobody cares about what you think, vegetable. How can I not get involved with him? I hear he's the dreamiest young man in all of Oz. No way in hell am I going to pass up a perfect chance like this." She started rifling through all of her clothes, trying to pick the perfect outfit.

"But Miss Galinda, your father specifically told me to keep all boys away...and this prince will only get you into trouble. You are the heiress to the throne; therefore, you must act as such."

"Yes, well, Father isn't here, now is he? I _will_ meet Master Fiyero today." She stuck her head out of her closet to glare at Elphaba."And Father will not hear of this, _will he_?"

Elphaba sighed and looked down. "No...he will hear nothing of this."

"Good choice." Galinda disappeared back into her closet, finally reappearing many minutes later wearing a blue dress and white heels. She moved to sit at her vanity, taking a quick sip of the coffee before starting to put her makeup on.

"Miss Galinda...you shouldn't try so hard to impress people. They should like you for who you are, not who you pretend to be."

"Yet again, you're offering your opinion where it is not wanted. I have a reputation for being the best dressed and most charming girl in Oz. And I will not disappoint." Galinda finished with her makeup and started with her hair.

"I'm just...trying to help...You can't wear that mask forever. Even diamonds, as beautiful as they are, have their breaking points. What happens when you hit yours?"

Galinda wasn't even paying attention to her. She was too busy trying to fix her unmanageable hair, growling at it. "This is _not_ the day to be an unruly mess..." She finally got most of her hair looking as perfect as usual, but there was still this one little part, right at the top of her head, that refused to stay down with the rest. Galinda glared at it in her mirror, cursing under her breath.

Elphaba moved in silently, her hands running through Galinda's hair gently and somehow managing to fix the mess it was in, having it look as nice as it did the night before at dinner. "Yes...what indeed..." she murmured to herself.

The blonde looked up at her, somewhat shocked. "How did you-" Then she saw that same piece of hair pop out again, and her face fell. She threw up her hands and stormed into her closet, coming out mere seconds later. Galinda placed the white beret she had grabbed on her head. "Ha! Stupid hair...I win. You will not mess up my day." She gave a twirl in the mirror, a smile spreading across her face. "Actually, this looks pretty damn good with this outfit..." She sat at her vanity, giving her makeup a double check. "I want the whitish silver bag for my books today," she told Elphaba, not turning to look at her.

Elphaba nodded, moving to get the bag and loading all of Galinda's books and supplies into it. She held the bag out to the blonde, her gaze on the floor. "You look...very nice."

"I know I do. I always do." Galinda grabbed her bag, swinging it over her shoulder as she left the room. She headed down to the lobby, the officially designated meeting spot for her and her friends. Elphaba pulled on her cloak, lifting the hood over her head, as she followed the blonde, moving to stand in the corner when they arrived in the lobby. Her dark eyes never left the blonde's petite figure.

After the others had arrived, the four girls left the hall, heading to the cafe to grab some food for breakfast. Galinda excitedly whispered to them, as they sat around a table, "Do any of you know anything about a certain boy by the name of Fiyero Tiggular coming to Shiz? I've only heard rumors..."

The girls immediately got excited at the news. Milla spoke up. "Isn't he the Prince with the scandalous reputation?"

Galinda nodded. "Yes, yes. That's what I've heard."

"I've been told that his hair is like the purest golden rays of the sun..." Pfannee said.

"And his eyes are like the most beautiful topaz in all of Oz..." Shenshen added. The two girls sighed dreamily.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, unable hold it back any longer. She approached the table, pulling down her hood. "And he's been kicked out of every school he's ever attended. He thinks his status allows him to walk over everyone and anyone he wants. Looks are only looks, Miss Galinda, and you would do well to heed my advice of steering clear."

Galinda frowned at her, waving her away. "Oh, shoo. Nobody cares what you say." She rested her head on her palm. "Besides...he sounds so dreamy..."

"Yes, but take away his looks and what have you got? A perfectly good waste of life and mind."

"You're the only one who cares about aptitude, you vegetable. Everybody else knows that the only important thing is how you're viewed."

"Yes...your father is perfect proof of that. He overthrows a perfectly capable regime, and no one cares because he's so damn 'wonderful'. Oz is dying under him...and you'll do no better."

Galinda stood up, getting very close to her with a glare. "Now, you listen here. I-" She happened to glance out the window, and her jaw dropped. "Oh! Shoo, shoo! Go away! I can't be seen with the likes of you!" Galinda pushed her away, as she spotted the gorgeous guy heading towards the cafe. She quickly straightened the skirt of her dress, before she sat back down, huddling closer to the girls. "Now, remember, the best way to get a boy's attention is to act like you don't notice them. I know, it sounds completely ridiculous. But, I swear it works wonders..." The other girls quickly fixed their hair and followed Galinda's lead. "Just act normal..." She leaned back in her chair with her cup of coffee, sipping it and crossing her legs in front of her. She gave one last glare to Elphaba to make sure she stayed away before she gave a playful pat on the arm to Pfannee and laughed. "Oh, you absolutely must be joking. How silly it is to describe somebody's hair as 'golden rays of sun.' You simply must be exaggerating..." The other girls played along, laughing with her and carrying out their conversation about Fiyero despite the fact that he was in earshot of them.

Elphaba refused to stand by and watch. As Fiyero started to approach, she met him halfway, stopping him. "Master Fiyero, I know very well who you are and all about your reputation, and I am warning you now: stay away from Miss Galinda if you know what's good for you."

Galinda growled under her breath before she decided to use this to her advantage. She looked over at them. "Miss Elphaba, who are you trying to scare away this time? I do hope you won't be afraid of her." She looked at Fiyero, pretending she didn't notice how gorgeous he was. "Oh, do ignore her. She's harmless..."

Fiyero gave the blonde girl one of his stunning smiles, before moving around the strange green girl in front of him. He held his hand out to Galinda. "Hello. I don't believe we've met, Miss..."

The blonde gave a quick toss of her hair with her hand before taking his outstretched hand with a smile. She pulled away as soon as propriety would allow, acting as though he were just any average boy. "I'm Galinda. Galinda Arduenna. And you are?"

"Ah, Miss Galinda. I have heard much about you." He gave her a low, flawless bow. "I am Fiyero Tiggular, Prince of the Vinkus. Perhaps you've heard of me?" He flashed another one of his famous smiles.

Galinda looked up for a second, as if in thought, then she shook her head. "No, I don't believe I have. I'm sorry. Should I have?" She looked back at him with an innocent expression.

Fiyero's smile faltered the smallest bit. He shook his head. "Oh, no. It's fine. I'm sure someone as beautiful as you must have many more important things to do than to bother with pointless gossip." He winked at her_.__ I __have__ to get this girl. She's the first girl I've met who might actually be more gorgeous than I am..._

Galinda allowed herself to blush the tiniest bit at his compliments. "That's very kind of you to say, Master Fiyero. Sadly, though, my friends and I must be heading to our classes now, right girls?" She turned to her friends, before she stood and slowly gathered her things. The girls did the same. Galinda turned back to Fiyero, swinging her bag over her shoulder. "Perhaps we will see each other another time. It was a pleasure to meet you, Master Fiyero."

Elphaba already didn't like where this was headed. She moved in again, placing a hand on Fiyero's chest before he could follow the blonde and pushing him back slightly. "Master Fiyero, as I'm sure you can understand, Miss Galinda is not to involve herself with men, being as important as she is. You would do well to stay away from her, unless of course, you wish to deal with me, and that would be very unpleasant for the both of us, I assure you."

Fiyero smoothly reached around Elphaba and grabbed Galinda's hand, bringing it up to lay a kiss to it and giving her another wink. "You can just call me Fiyero..." He brought her hand down again.

That was inappropriate in Elphaba's eyes. Obviously he didn't believe her...time to follow through. The minute he released Galinda, Elphaba grabbed him by his throat and threw him to the ground, grabbing one of his arms and pinning it behind his back as she kneeled on him. "Did you think I was joking? Stay. Away. Or I will break your arm next time."

Fiyero struggled against her. "What the hell is this?"

Galinda's hand flew to her mouth. "Elphaba Thropp, you let go of him right now!" She smacked her across the back of the head. Elphaba recoiled, but she didn't release him.

Fiyero swung his legs around, knocking her off her feet and standing up. "Don't touch me, you freak." Elphaba rolled and got to her feet, letting out a low growl.

"How dare you!" Galinda stood in front of Fiyero, before Elphaba could do anything else to him, piercing her with a glare.

Elphaba's hands formed fists. "Stand aside, Miss Galinda. Obviously he didn't take me seriously."

"I will not step aside. I was in no danger here! That was completely unwarranted!"

"It starts off innocent, but every boy only wants one thing from you, Galinda, and he's no different! My job is to protect you from scum like him, and that's what I'll do! Now stand aside, or I will be forced to move you myself!"

Galinda closed the gap between them, getting right up into her face. "If you make one more move towards this young man, Father will be hearing about 'the incident'." She pointed at her neck, where she had hidden the bruises with a large amount of makeup.

Elphaba looked down at her, over at Fiyero, then back at Galinda. Her fists clenched and unclenched a few times. Finally, she sighed. "Fine. I'll let it go...for now." She fixed her dark gaze back on Fiyero. "But I will be watching you...closely."

Galinda turned back to Fiyero, placing a hand on his chest. "I do hope you don't take that personally. She's like that with everybody."

The prince fixed Elphaba with one last glare, brushing off his clothes. He moved to place his hand over Galinda's, bringing it up for another kiss and smiling down at her. "Maybe you would like to make up to me by agreeing to go out with me?"

Galinda blushed. "I'd love to. Perhaps you could walk me to class right now, and we can discuss it on the way?"

Fiyero held out his arm to her with a grin. "That sounds like a splendid idea." The blonde took his arm and gently led him towards the door, giving one last glare back at Elphaba.

The green woman set her jaw as she followed the two, wanting nothing more than to punch Fiyero in the back of the head...but she refrained. They reached Dr. Dillamond's class, and she sat in the desk behind the blonde, looking forward to the fact that she was actually allowed to learn in this class. She had somewhat of an affection for the Goat.

Galinda sat next to Fiyero during Dr. Dillamond's class. The two of them spent the entire class passing notes and flirting with each other.

"...and so, this was set into motion with what event, Miss Glinda? And yes I see you passing notes with Master Fiyero," Doctor Dillamond said, as he turned towards her.

Galinda sighed. "It's GAlinda. How many times must I tell you, Doctor? And I apologize. It...won't happen again..." She blushed, looking over at Fiyero, who was looking back at her with a grin. Elphaba had her hand raised uncertainly.

"Yes, go ahead, Miss Elphaba. Don't be shy," Dillamond told her.

"Well, um...from what I've read...I believe it was the Great Drought?"

"Very good."

Galinda rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath. "Know it all..."

"Alright, class, you're dismissed. Miss Glinda, if I could have a word with you?"

The blonde sighed, and Fiyero gave her hand a kiss before getting up. "I'll wait for you outside..." He left the room.

Galinda reluctantly gathered her things and went to the front of the room. "You wished to speak to me, Doctor?"

"Miss Glinda, I have read the essay you wrote over the summer, and I...well, it would appear as though you do not have a very good grasp on the subject material. Now, I realize you do not see Miss Elphaba as a...friend, but her essay was absolutely superb. Perhaps you could have her help you actually pass my class, for I personally would love to see you succeed." Elphaba turned dark green and looked down at the mention of her essay. Galinda wasn't supposed to know about that...

Galinda frowned. "Can I be completely honest with you, Doctor?"

"Of course."

"I don't like learning. I think it's utterly pointless to learn material that has absolutely nothing to do with my future. My path has already been chosen...and none of the classes here are relevant to it. Except perhaps political science, but I'm not even allowed to take that until my second year."

Dr. Dillamond merely nodded. "I see where you are coming from, Miss Glinda, but may I be honest? History is very important to our futures, even to those that have been chosen, as you say. Surely you have heard the phrase 'those who don't know the past are doomed to repeat it'? As the next leader of Oz, I believe it would be exceedingly beneficial for you to learn this subject matter to the best of your ability."

Galinda sighed. "I suppose you are right, Doctor. I'll just get _Elphaba _to give me some help. May I go now?"

Dr. Dillamond sighed as well. "Yes you may go, Miss Glinda." Elphaba didn't exactly like the way Galinda had said her name, and she had a feeling that the "help" Galinda had referred to was not what Dr. Dillamond thought.

Galinda muttered under her breath, as she turned to leave. "It's GAlinda, you daft old goat..." She glared at Elphaba on her way out the door.

Though she knew she shouldn't say anything, Elphaba couldn't help it as she followed the blonde out. "Galinda, that was highly disrespectful, calling Dr. Dillamond a 'goat'. You know very well that he deserves more respect than that. He's brilliant!"

Galinda smiled at Fiyero, as he took her arm, looking back at Elphaba. "Being brilliant does not warrant a person respect. Now, shoo. I have plans with Fiyero." She looked dreamily up at the prince with a smile.

"Oh no. No, no, no. There is no way that I am leaving you alone with a boy. You can glare and beat me all you want for this, but I'm not going anywhere." Elphaba crossed her arms defiantly.

"Watch me..." Galinda looked out the window, smiling at the storm clouds gathering above them. She took Fiyero's hand and pulled him outside, just as it started to rain. The two of them ran through the rain with a laugh until they arrived at the nearest café in town, sitting down.

* * *

Elphaba swore under her breath, before she pulled her hood up and started after them. But dodging the rain caused her to lose time, and she soon lost sight of the two. She swore again before she headed down the nearby street, peering into shop windows as she passed, hoping that her cloak would hold out against the pelting rain.

* * *

Fiyero bought one very large hot cocoa, and the two of them drank it together. When Galinda noticed a cloaked figure outside the window, she pulled Fiyero deeper into their booth and brought up his coat to hide them. "She just will not give up, will she?"

Elphaba caught sight of the blonde, just as she pulled up Fiyero's coat. She growled lowly, before she headed into the small café, bristling like an angry, wet cat. She approached their booth and grabbed Galinda by the upper arm. "Get up. Now." She yanked the blonde to her feet. "Don't you _dare_ do that again! You think rain is going to stop me? I've made my living off working for you, and I will not be thrown out or killed just because you want to have a little fun! I'm taking you back to Shiz now." She looked at Fiyero. "And you stay put, or I swear to Oz, I will throw you out using that window!"

Galinda tore her arm out of the green woman's grasp, as Fiyero got out of the booth, ready to fight her. The blonde held up her hand to stop him. "Don't. It's not worth it." She turned to Elphaba with a smile, gently pulling off her cloak. "Why don't you sit down and finish with us. It would be a shame to leave all that hot cocoa to waste." She pushed Elphaba down into the booth and pushed the drink closer to her. "There you go. Bon appétit." She quickly grabbed Fiyero's arm and pulled him back out into the rain, taking Elphaba's cloak with her.

The green woman let out another growl, as she stood angrily. Without her cloak, her time in the rain was limited. The green woman stood and sighed, before she ran from the café back to Shiz, covering her head and face as best she could. Her hands burned as the droplets hit them, but finally, blissfully, she made it back to the safety of Crage Hall. Elphaba only had enough energy and strength left to collapse onto her bed, her body aching. There was simply no winning with Galinda. It was then that Elphaba decided that it was time to actually crack down hard on the blonde. No more fooling around. "I am not about to lose everything because of you."

* * *

Galinda and Fiyero finally stopped beneath a large tree, looking behind them to see if Elphaba had followed. She leaned back against the tree with a sigh of relief. "Thank Oz she finally gave up. I was starting to worry she'd be following us forever."

Fiyero grinned down at her. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"And you're perfect," she blushed.

"You're perfect." He tucked a lock of her wet her behind her ear, looking deep into her eyes with a smile. "So we're perfect together..." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Galinda could have sworn that her heart stopped. Her arms wrapped around Fiyero, as she melted into the kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**My buddy "Denpa Wave Chick Saki" co-wrote this with me. Enjoy!**

Elphaba paced the room angrily, ignoring the newly acquired burns on her arms and hands. Galinda had been gone for far too long and the rain hadn't let up at all, so the green woman was stuck waiting for the blonde to return. And when she did, Elphaba would have more than a few things to say to her.

Fiyero and Galinda ran into Crage Hall, soaking wet from the rain. Galinda had ended up taking off her heels and using Elphaba's cloak, though it was raining so hard the cloak was practically useless. The two of them made their way up to the second floor towards her room. Galinda looked down at their intertwined fingers with a smile. "Thank you so much for everything, Master Fiyero. I had a most delightful time." They had arrived outside her room. She leaned back against the door, her hand reaching behind her to rest on the door handle as she smiled up at him.

Fiyero leaned against the doorframe beside her, moving closer to give her another slow kiss. "You can call me Fiyero..." he kissed her again with a smile. "I think we've reached that point, Galinda..."

Galinda gave a giggle and kissed him back. "Alright...Fiyero." She laid her other hand on the side of his face, blushing. "You are so perfect..."

Elphaba looked up at the sound of voices and stormed towards the front door, which she yanked open. "Where the _hell_ have you been?" She grabbed Galinda's arm, pulling her into the room. She glared at Fiyero. "Good night, Master Fiyero." She slammed the door in his stunned face before turning to Galinda, arms crossed. "Do you have any idea what you've put me through? Do you even care?"

Galinda shoved past her to open the door again, smiling sweetly at Fiyero. "Please excuse her. I'll see you tomorrow, dearest." She gave him one last, quick kiss before politely shutting the door. Galinda whipped around to glare at Elphaba. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You're my bodyguard! Not my babysitter!"

"And because of you, I wasn't able to perform my duties as such! What if something had happened to you? That self-centered jackass wouldn't have protected you! And you took my cloak and left me stranded! I could have _died,_ Galinda. Is that what you want? Is it? 'Cause I'll jump out the fucking window right now if that's really what you want!"

"NO!" Her anger turned to fear and, before she knew it, she took a few steps towards Elphaba, reaching out to her. She suddenly stopped herself, quickly turning away from her. "I mean...I may not like you, but...that doesn't mean I want you to die." She pulled off Elphaba's cloak and headed for the bathroom, hanging it up to dry.

Elphaba was slightly confused at the blonde's sudden outburst, but she followed her. "Then why did you do that? Galinda...I realize you may hate me, but...I'm only trying to keep you safe. I don't...I don't want anything to happen to you."

Galinda gripped the towel rack, not turning to look at her. She mumbled something under her breath. "You are _not_ making this easy."

"Look, either accept my services for what they are, or dismiss me and hire someone else. But I'll tell you now, no one else would be half as willing to give their life for you as I am, so good luck finding anyone else who gives a fuck!" She turned to leave, heading into the bedroom and beginning to pack up her suitcase, if only to keep her hands busy. She was afraid if she left them idle, she would end up punching the wall, or worse, Galinda.

Galinda peeled off her wet dress, hanging it over the rack to dry as well. She dried herself off with a towel and left the bathroom, glancing at Elphaba with a solemn look before moving to her vanity to brush her wet hair. Her voice sounded stronger than she felt. "Why are you packing your things? I don't recall saying that I was firing you..."

Elphaba paused. "It's obvious you no longer want or feel you need me around. I figure it will be easiest if I take Nessa and just get out of your life. I'll find a way to make a life for us...but I can't fight with you anymore. I can't...live knowing that I make your life so miserable." She paused again. "Perhaps I'll just go...there's no need to drag Nessa down with me."

Galinda stopped brushing her hair and looked down. "You don't make my life miserable. There's just...something about you...it brings out the worst in me...and I am sorry for that. Things...things are just easier this way. We shouldn't try to change them, alright?" She took a deep breath and started brushing her hair again.

Elphaba looked up at the blonde, slightly confused. "Wha- what does that mean?" She approached Galinda. "Galinda...I don't understand. You hate me...but you're sorry? Look, either you want me around or not, but decide."

Galinda stepped away from her, shaking her head to snap herself out of it as she went to her closet. "It's nothing. I'm not making any sense right now. Just...forget everything I just said."

"No. I won't forget it." Elphaba grabbed her arms and turned her so that she was looking into her eyes. "Galinda...I've known you all your life, and I can see past your pretense. I know that deep down, there is...something. Why are you so reluctant to show it? Why do you force yourself to be miserable? Why can't you just be_happy_?"

"I _am_ happy. Why can't you just leave it alone? I'm fine. Everything is fine just the way it is. Nothing needs to change!" She pulled away from Elphaba's grasp, quickly pulling her nightgown over her head before pushing past her and moving towards her bed.

"You need to change because this is killing you! I cannot stand by and watch as you bring about your own destruction!"

Elphaba stopped, realizing what she was saying. She looked down. "I…I'll make sure your dress dries properly."

The blonde didn't look back at Elphaba as she crawled under the covers of her bed. She laid her head on her pillow, looking straight ahead. "Glad to see you finally remember your proper place."

"When will you realize yours?"

"I know my place. It's being in charge of you. Yet you seem to not know yours. You will cease trying to act like a friend from now on, am I understood? You and I are not friends, nor will we ever be. It is simply impossible..."

"I am the closest thing to a friend you will _ever_ have." And with that, Elphaba slipped into the bathroom, locking the door silently behind her.

"I know that..." She whispered as a tear slid down her cheek. She lay there in her bed, too many thoughts flying through her mind to fall asleep.

* * *

The rest of the week passed without incident, and the two went back to the way they had been before. When Sunday morning rolled around, Elphaba was up earlier than usual and dressed as silently as she could to void waking the blonde.

Galinda woke to the sound of shuffling. She turned over to look at Elphaba through one eye that was cracked open. She mumbled. "What're you doing? I was sleeping…"

"I apologize for waking you. Go back to sleep." Elphaba laced up her boots and tucked a small book under her arm before she headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"It doesn't matter. I'll be back before your day starts."

Galinda mumbled some more as she rolled back over, quickly falling asleep again. Elphaba's hand grasped the door handle, but she stopped with a sigh. She didn't feel...right, leaving without Galinda knowing where she was headed. She went back to the bed and nudged the blonde slightly. "I'm going to chapel. Perhaps you'd care to attend, seeing as your father isn't here to...well..."

Galinda sleepily slapped her hand away, mumbling. "If it means I have to get up now, then I'm not going..."

"Alright..." Elphaba turned and left the room, closing the door silently behind her. The blonde returned to her blissful sleep seconds later.

Upon arriving at the chapel, Elphaba lit a few prayer candles before she kneeled, staring at the flame and soon becoming lost in her own thoughts as her surroundings and grasp of time slipped away.

* * *

Galinda was woken by a knock at the door. She ignored it at first, expecting Elphaba to get it. When the knock sounded again and nobody answered, she sat up in her bed, looking around the room. She grumbled as she climbed out, pulling on a robe and moving to answer the door, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

The messenger at the door noticed her sleepwear and gave a deep bow, obviously flustered. "I…I'm sorry, your highness. I didn't mean to wake you-"

The blonde cut him off with a polite smile. "Oh it's alright. You must have had a reason for coming here though."

"Oh- oh yes. I have a letter here for a Miss Thropp. I was told to deliver it to your room, Miss."

"Oh, I see. Well, she's out at the moment. But I'll take it and make sure she gets it when she returns."

"Splendid. You are the epitome of kindness, your Highness." The man held out the letter to her, giving another bow before heading off down the hallway.

Galinda gently closed the door behind her, heading back to the bedroom and examining the letter. She looked at the seal. "Nessa? Why in Oz would Nessarose send a letter to that vegetable and not to me?" Her fingers itched to rip open the letter and read it. She stopped herself and set it on her desk. _No. It isn't mine. I really shouldn't_... She sat at her vanity and brushed through her hair, looking over at the letter longingly. Seconds later she was standing over it again, literally holding back her own hand to resist picking it up.

"I see you survived without me." Elphaba closed the door behind her

Galinda snatched up the letter and shoved it into Elphaba's hands. "Here's your stupid letter." She stormed into her closet to grab some clothes before going into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She wasn't even sure why Elphaba getting a letter from Nessa made her so utterly angry.

Elphaba looked down at the letter in her hands. "Nessa..." She tore the letter open, completely forgetting about Galinda as she began to read, not even bothering to move from where she was standing.

The blonde finished dressing and stood over the sink, slamming her fist down in frustration. She immediately jumped back, her other hand flying up to cover her mouth and hold back the cry of pain. She held her hand, giving out a silent scream of pain before looking at it in shock. _Ozdamn, that's going to leave a bruise..._ she thought. She quickly gathered her things and left the bathroom, sitting at her vanity with huff.

Elphaba looked up, her eyes focusing on Galinda. She approached the blonde and took her injured hand gently. "You hurt yourself...why? Nessa only sent me a letter because I sent her one first. It isn't that she loves me more than you."

Galinda pulled her hand away. "I didn't do it on purpose, jeez. Apparently all I am is stupid to you." She roughly pulled her hair back into a tight ponytail, adding some pins with a slight wince.

"Hey." Elphaba pushed her hands aside, taking over the job of fixing her hair. "I never said stupid. Reckless, stubborn, a little conceited...but not stupid."

Galinda slapped her hands away, taking a deep breath before quickly getting up and moving into her closet. She came out wearing a pair of slippers and carrying a bag. She set the bag on her bed and moved to open a drawer, retrieving her pointe shoes, medical tape, and moleskin. Galinda placed them in the bag before swinging it over her shoulder and heading for the door. "I'm going to the studio."

"Thank you for enlightening me. Now I know where we're going." Elphaba grabbed her cloak and threw it around her shoulders before she followed the blonde. "Lead the way, Miss Galinda."

The blonde growled under her breath, giving a rub to her bruised hand, the pain a reminder not to punch anything again. She stormed out of the room and down to the studio, grumbling under her breath. "If I don't dance now I'm gonna hurt her..."

"How would that be different than any other time?" Elphaba asked as they walked. "Yes, Miss Galinda, I can hear quite well. You've never shown restraint over hitting me before. Why the sudden change? A change of heart? Have you finally learned to appreciate me?"

Galinda whipped around, getting close to her face. "What? Do you _want_me to hit you?"

"Do _you_ want to hit me? Would it make you feel better? If so, by all means, go ahead." Elphaba spread her arms slightly, giving Galinda a clear shot.

"Oz, you're so damn frustrating!" She threw her arms up and stalked away again.

Elphaba followed, her dark eyes boring into the back of Galinda's head. "If you're so angry and frustrated, why don't you vent it on someone who won't retaliate or that you have to worry about losing to? Surely it isn't healthy to hold that all in inside."

"Why the hell do you think I'm so bent on dancing right now?" She glanced back at Elphaba. "Stop giving me that look!"

"What look? This is the face I was born with. I'm sorry if it disturbs you. And I am merely being of _service._"

"No. You're trying to figure something out that isn't there."

"You keep telling yourself that and maybe eventually, you'll believe it. Stop _lying._ If not to me, then at least to yourself."

"I'm not lying!"

"Your ears are turning red."

"I don't care!"

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"I will not talk about this with you again. I already said more than I should have last night." Galinda burst through the door of the empty studio. She sat on the floor, pulling out the medical tape and moleskin, and started wrapping up her feet.

Elphaba leaned against the wall, watching her. "Is it so wrong to open up your feelings every once and a while? And besides that, you didn't answer my question," she pointed out. "Is it the green that puts you off? My sarcasm?"

"As I said before: we are not friends." She pulled out her pointe shoes and slid them on, tying up the ribbons. "And I do not bare my soul to anyone who isn't my friend. Especially you."

"Is it the fact that I work for you? That I'm clearly more intelligent? Or is it that Nessa is my real sister and is in no way related to you at all? Miss Galinda, forgive me, but it sounds as though you may even be...jealous of me."

Galinda's teeth clenched in anger. "Why the hell would I be jealous of a string bean like you?"

"You tell me. It is rather unbelievable."

"Now, you listen to me. I have never been, am not, and never will be _jealous_ of you. I am the one with the obviously superior life. You're a doomed failure who will never be anything more than my bitch." She stood and grasped onto the barre, beginning her stretches.

Elphaba's hands formed tight fists and she resisted the urge to grab the blonde by her throat again. Instead she turned her attention to the piano in the corner, which she approached and sat down at. She pounded out a few angry, off-note keys before she started playing a rather quick, angsty tune, if only to get her anger out and avoid breaking something, namely Galinda.

Galinda glared at Elphaba over her shoulder as she started doing a few frappѐs. "Since when do you play the piano?"

"I learned by ear when I was four. What else was I to do with my time?" Elphaba sighed and paused before she started playing a softer tune, filled with more heartache than bitterness.

Galinda ignored her comment and finished with her warm-ups, moving to the center of the floor. She somehow found herself entranced by the music and began swaying and then dancing to it. After a little while, at a particularly sad part of the song, Galinda snapped out of her trance and stumbled, mid-pirouette. She glared up at Elphaba. "Oz! If you simply must play that thing, then play something not so depressing, for Lurline's sake!"

Elphaba hit a foul note and stopped, looking up at Galinda. "You just can't help yourself, can you?" She looked back down and began playing a different tune, one that wasn't so depressing, but was more formal, such as one would hear at a dinner party. Elphaba suddenly stopped, and there was silence.

The blonde had just started to dance again when the music stopped. She turned back to Elphaba with an exasperated look. "What now?"

Elphaba fixed her cold gaze on Galinda before she started playing a somewhat ominous tune, surprising even herself when she started to sing. _"Like a prima ballerina I will tiptoe, tiptoe around you constantly. I hear the water running, will it wash your tears or leak through the ceiling? Make my way up the spiral staircase, hope to God you had a good day._ _When you're you furious, when you start to freeze, when you can't be touched, I feel everything. And when you despair, when you cannot breathe, when you wouldn't dare, I feel everything. When you're in ecstasy, but you're not with me, I feel everything._ _On a tightrope, on a wire, I'll attempt to jump through your ring of fire. I'm waiting all the while for a glimpse of something to bring us higher. One little foot in front of the other, don't you know I'm afraid of thunder?_ _When you can't be touched, when you can't be loved, when you fall apart, when you have no heart, I feel everything!_"

Galinda stood staring at her with her arms crossed and tapping her foot, waiting for her to finish. "Are you done yet?"

Elphaba looked at her, her eyes narrowing. She struck a few more notes. "_My mother's always trying to tell me how to be grateful, how to believe. My father's always trying to say 'baby you're beautiful in every way'. My lover's always got me in his arms, trying to protect me, keep me from harm. So why do I always have to be my worst, my own worst enemy?"_

She stopped. "Sound familiar, Miss Galinda? It should. Describes you perfectly."

She turned away from the green woman and started dancing again. "Your voice sounds like crap. Never sing in front of me again. You should just stick to your amateur piano playing..."

Elphaba smiled slightly before she started playing a slower, sadder tune. "_A crack in the smile but she's always in style while she waits... waving goodbye, but she's too tired to cry and she's wasted._.." Elphaba stopped and stood, the bench scraping across the floor. "Music can hit us hard...it would appear even you aren't immune."

Galinda glared at her over her shoulder. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Elphaba remained silent as she leaned against the wall, her gaze on the floor.

"Don't you just ignore me!"

"Whatever you think it means..." Elphaba raised her head slowly to look at Galinda. "_And I just thought that you should know that I've been holding on while you've been letting go. Can I be so bold, cause all this sucking up to you is getting old. I know I said I'm sorry, but that's not what I meant to say._ Miss Galinda...for once in your life...try using that brain of yours."

Galinda walked over to her and slapped Elphaba hard across the face. "You need to learn your place, you vegetable!"

Elphaba inhaled sharply at the blow and she turned her head back to look at Galinda. "Your restraint could only last so long, I see."

She swung again, backhanding the green woman. "Perhaps if you wouldn't overstep your boundaries, I wouldn't need to beat you."

Elphaba stumbled slightly, but quickly regained herself, turning to face Galinda again, her bottom lip bleeding. "Go ahead. Let it out. It doesn't hurt; I can take it."

Galinda's hand raised to strike her again, but she froze mid-swing. She shook her head and turned away, her hand falling to her side. "No. Get out." She pointed towards the door.

"I'm not leaving you alone like this. Go on. Hit me. I dare you! At least this way you let something out instead of letting it destroy you!"

"Get the hell out, vegetable. I order you!"

"NO! Not until you let something out, damnit!"

Something in Galinda snapped. Her mind was a blur as she felt herself turning and tackling Elphaba to the ground. Her hands found the green woman's neck and squeezed hard.

Elphaba gasped for air that wasn't there as she grabbed Galinda's wrists, trying to pry the blonde loose. Her eyes found Galinda's and she stared deep into them, her struggling weakened of her own free will. "Feel...better?"

"You bitch." Galinda growled at her as she managed to squeeze her neck tighter still.

Elphaba just stared at the blonde, grinning slightly. Her grip on Galinda loosened. "Doesn't...hurt..."

The blonde felt her weakening and her eyes met with Elphaba's, looking deep into their brown depths. She felt the tears starting to stream down her cheeks and she gasped, suddenly releasing her neck. She shoved off of Elphaba, backing away from her. Galinda's head shook as her hand came up to cover her mouth. She tore off her pointe shoes and sprinted from the room.

Elphaba coughed as she sat up, staggering to her feet and trying to clear her head. "Ga...Galinda!" She started off after the blonde, not able to run as fast as usual, seeing as she was still trying to regain her senses. "Galinda...wait!" She stumbled and fell to her knees, but the green woman took a deep breath before she forced herself back up. "Galinda!"

"Stay away from me!" Galinda ran all the way back to her suite, locking herself into the bathroom. Her hand flew to her mouth when the familiar feeling of nausea hit her. She collapsed to her knees on the bathroom floor and managed to make it to the toilet before she vomited.

Elphaba made it to their suite just in time to hear Galinda surrendering the contents of her stomach. She approached the door and knocked softly. "Galinda, please...it was an accident. I provoked you...I'm sorry. Is...is there anything I can do for you? Anything you'd like me to get?"

"No," she croaked. She managed to sit up a little. "Just...go away."

"I can't...not until I know you're okay."

"Just leave me alone! You've helped enough as it is..."

"Galinda, please don't make me break down the door...I will."

The nausea finally passed over, and Galinda curled up against the wall by the sink, covering her teary face in her hands. "Please...leave me be..."

Elphaba wanted to, but she couldn't. The blonde was liable to do anything, and Elphaba couldn't risk Galinda's safety. So, as much as she hated to do it, Elphaba backed up a step and delivered one solid kick to the door, forcing it open. She approached the blonde, looking down at her. "Galinda..."

She didn't look up. "Go away..."

"I Can't. Not until I know you're safe. At least sob on your bed."

Galinda glared up at her defiantly before she stood up and pushed her out of the bathroom. "No! Haven't you done enough already? What the hell am I gonna do in the bathroom? Cut my wrists with a razor blade? I'm not that stupid, Miss Thropp! And I don't plan on killing myself because of you. Now, _get out._"

Elphaba grabbed the blonde and forced her to sit on the bed. "I don't know what you're liable to do, _Miss_ Galinda, but I do know that it is my job to make sure you're safe, so forgive me if I am a little intrusive. What happened in the studio was _not your fault._ I saw the fear in your eyes..."

Galinda stood again, moving around her to retrieve her toothbrush from the bathroom. "Oh, really? Because I recall being the one with my hands around your throat!" She started scrubbing furiously at her teeth, trying to get the vomit taste out of her mouth.

"You weren't scared because I might have died. You were scared of what you were doing; you were afraid of what you have _become__._ You could have been a murderer...how did it feel, Galinda? To hold someone's life in your hands?"

"Just drop it, already!"

"To have the power to decide whether they lived...or died...you liked it, didn't you? And that's what scares you."

"SHUT UP!"

"The only part of your life you could ever control...was me. How did it_feel_?"

"I'm sick of this! Stop trying to analyze me!"

Elphaba approached the blonde and grabbed her wrists, bringing them up to wrap Galinda's hands around her own green neck. "Look at yourself in that mirror, Miss Galinda. What do you see? Beat me if you must...but watch yourself while doing it...and tell me what you see."

"Let me go." Galinda struggled to pull herself from Elphaba's grasp. "Let me _go_!" She yanked herself free, backing away from her. "Don't touch me!"

Elphaba watched her, eyes narrowing. "It must hurt...not being able to even look at yourself." Elphaba turned and started for the bedroom.

The blonde waited until she had left the bathroom before she collapsed to the floor, shoulders shaking with sobs.

Elphaba could hear Galinda behind her, but she knew the blonde would accept no comforting from her, so she sat down on her bed and picked up a book, beginning to read.

Galinda stayed in that same spot on the bathroom floor for the better part of an hour, until she had finally calmed herself out of her hysteria. She picked up her discarded toothbrush again and returned to brushing her teeth. Her eyes never wandered up to look at herself in the mirror.

Elphaba appeared in the doorway. "Would you care for me to fetch you something from the dining hall to settle your stomach?"

Galinda shook her head. "I don't plan on eating anything for the rest of the day. That's how it always ends up anyway..."

"Starving yourself is not the best course of action, Miss Galinda."

"Well, that's how I've always done it. And I'm not gonna change it now."

"I really must protest. Why torture yourself? Your figure is petite enough."

"Eating and then throwing it back up is far more torturous. Besides, what are you gonna do? You can't force me to eat anything."

"I could, but I won't." Elphaba retreated to her bed again, reaching for a book, only to realize that she had read everything in the room. Not being a student, she couldn't go down to the library herself, and asking Galinda was out of the question. The green woman sighed in frustration.

Galinda left the bathroom, glancing over at Elphaba. "Stop sighing. Haven't you read that book already?" She sat at her vanity, letting loose her hair and relishing in the feeling of being freed from the tight ponytail. She started to brush through it, her eyes still managing to avoid her reflection in the mirror.

"I've read every book in this room already...even all your textbooks. But I'm not a student, so I can't exactly go down to the library." Elphaba noticed the aversion and felt a slight pang of guilt, but said nothing.

Galinda sighed as she brought her feet up onto the chair and peeled off the medical tape, throwing it away as she did. When she finished she went into the closet to change into a flowy dress. She came back out and moved towards the door, not even looking at Elphaba. "Come on, then."

Elphaba looked up and stood, approaching the blonde. "Where are we going now? Will my life be at risk again?"

"Not funny at all." She walked through the door. "I need to go pick up my things that I left at the studio. And then I'm taking you to the library."

Elphaba was taken aback by the second part of that. "Wha- You're actually...I don't...you never..."

Galinda turned around to face her, poking her hard in the chest. "Only if it means you will stop sighing so depressingly and you stop analyzing me."

Elphaba winced slightly at the harsh poke. "All right...sounds fair enough."

"Good." She turned around and continued walking to the studio.

Elphaba followed her, watching from the doorway as Galinda moved back inside the building.

Galinda gathered up her pointe shoes, slippers, and medical tape and placed them back in her bag, swinging it over her shoulder before she left the studio. She headed for the library.

Elphaba followed her, still unsure if this was really a gesture of good will or if Galinda had something else planned. "Why are you doing this...for me?"

"I already told you. I'm sick of you always being on my case about 'being happy' and such. It needs to stop, and if taking you to the library is the only way to stop it, then that's what I will do."

"I see. So this is all for your own selfish reasons then. I should have figured that."

Galinda ignored her comment and kept walking, her teeth grinding.

"And there's no guarantee it would stop _for good._ Just for the time being."

"Well you can only get so many books, Miss Elphaba." She gave her a sickly sweet smile. "So, if you would like to get any more after this, then you'll still need me to do it."

"I see where this is going...touché, Miss Galinda."

**Songs used: **

**"I Feel everything" by Idina Menzel**

**"My Own Worst Enemy" by Idina Menzel**

**"Perfume and Promises" by Idina Menzel**

**"What I Meant to Say" by Daughtry**


	6. Chapter 6

**My buddy "Denpa Wave Chick Saki" co-wrote this with me. Enjoy!**

As a chill began to settle over autumn, it occurred to Galinda that her old outfits simply wouldn't do and there was nothing else she _could_ do but buy an entirely new wardrobe.

"Elphaba, are you ready yet?" Galinda stood impatiently by the door. "If you don't hurry up, I'll take Fiyero with me instead of you. You know how the girls don't like to wait..."

"I'm coming." Elphaba pulled her cloak over her shoulders as she approached the blonde. "Perhaps if you hadn't taken so long deciding on what bag you wanted…"

Galinda walked out the door. "Don't even try to blame this on me."

"Of course. Because nothing is ever _your_ fault, is it?" Elphaba said as she followed her.

"Not if you want to keep your job." She turned the corner and waved to her friends, a bright smile on her face. "Hi! Sorry I'm late."

Elphaba fell silent as Galinda's friends came into view. It was usually at this time that she stayed near the back of the group, silent and unseen. She leaned close to the blonde's ear. "But I thought you were always…fashionably late…"

Galinda shot her a quick glare. "Shush, you vegetable!" she turned away from her and headed for the building door with her friends.

Elphaba followed her, and soon after getting the carriage and pilling in, the girls arrived in town. Elphaba opened the door, offering her hand as a support for Galinda, though she didn't expect her to take it. Still…in those ridiculous heels...

The blonde took the hand offered to her, not really paying attention. It wasn't until she was safely on the ground that she realized it was Elphaba's hand, and she quickly pulled her own hand away. She turned towards the store in front of them and waited for her friends to get out of the carriage too.

Elphaba was somewhat surprised, but by the way Galinda pulled away, she assumed her hand had been grabbed by accident. She approached the blonde, leaning in close again. "Don't worry...it's not contagious…at least not to my knowledge. Her warm breath tickled Galinda's ear as she spoke and grinned slightly

Galinda shuddered at the feeling of the green woman being so close. "I know that!" The other three girls had gotten out of the carriage, so Galinda headed into the store, the girls following closely behind.

Elphaba followed the girls into the store with a suppressed sigh. "What was wrong with your old winter wardrobe?" she asked the blonde. "Must you buy an entire new one?"

Galinda looked at her as though it were obvious. "I must stay up to date on the latest fashions."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Gluttony is one of the seven deadly sins, Miss Galinda. Or greed. Whatever you prefer to call it."

"Well, being out of style will get me nowhere in life." She gestured at Elphaba with a laugh. "I mean, look at you."

"At least I don't live in self-induced misery. And for your information, when you are on that throne, no one will give a damn what you're wearing when their children are starving and their livestock and crops are dying from plague."

"Well, I'm not on the throne yet, am I? And I am not miserable."

"Your ears are turning red because you're _lying_. And it doesn't matter that you're not there yet. You need to start these good habits now, or they will never develop. Though I may be a fool for having such confidence in you."

"Yet again, you have overstepped yourself, Miss Thropp. It is not in your place to be telling me what to do and what not to." Galinda turned away from her, moving to look around at the outfits in the store.

"And yet again, if I don't tell you this, no one ever will. You're living in a protected bubble, Miss Galinda. Once that bubble pops, and believe me, it will, everything you know will fall apart…and you will eventually destroy yourself. It's a fact that's been proven throughout history; if you paid attention in Dr. Dillamond's class, you'd see that and try to prevent it." Elphaba's gaze wandered and fell on an off-white jacket with cream faux fur lining the hood. She didn't say anything, but continued to stare. She wished she could wear pretty things. "What exactly do you hope to find?"

Galinda continued to look around, ignoring Elphaba. She chose a few dresses and sweaters, trying them on and then paying for them. Her and the other girls left the store and moved on to the next one. As soon as she walked in, she wandered over to the jewelry counter, looking into the glasses cases.

Elphaba followed, peering into the cases as well. "Remember what I said, Miss Galinda…even diamonds, as beautiful as they are, have their breaking points. None of these trinkets will fill the void you so desperately ignore."

The blonde continued to ignore her, moving farther away from her down the case. Her eyes suddenly fell on one of the most beautiful pieces of jewelry she had ever seen, and she gasped. She called out to her friends. "Girls, come here, come here!" The other three girls rushed over and looked at the emerald studded hair comb that Galinda was pointing at. "What do you think, girls? Should I get it? Wouldn't it go perfect with that dress I got for my birthday ball?"

Elphaba sauntered over, her height allowing her to easily peer over the blonde's shoulder

Milla shook her head, skeptical. "I'm not sure, Galinda…"

Pfannee stood back with a frown. "I don't think you should get it."

Galinda looked at them, a little upset, but not showing it. "Why do you think? It's quite pretty, isn't it?"

Shenshen frowned, shrugging her shoulders. "Well, yes. It is pretty, I suppose. But, you wouldn't want something as simple as that, would you? I'm sure you'll find something much more elaborate and, well…more _you._"

"Well, I suppose you're right…" The girls went back to looking around the store. Galinda slowly followed, her fingers lingering a little over the hair cob.

Elphaba looked from the comb to the blonde and her eyes filled with brief sadness and pity. "Why do you care so much what they think?" she asked in a soft voice, much different than her usual voice. "Why not buy it if you like it so much?"

"They're right. It is far too simple for someone of my stature."

Elphaba sighed, watching the blonde go. She looked back at the comb again, then back up at the girls leaving the shop. A few minutes later, the green woman emerged from the shop, making up the distance between her and the four girls. "I think you should do what you want, not what others tell you."

"Who says I'm only listening to them? I just so happen to agree with them."

"Oh look. Your ears are quite red." Elphaba reached forward and grabbed one of Galinda's ears gently.

Galinda slapped her hand away. "Don't touch me! This is none of your business. So, just stay out of it."

"If that is what you wish..." Elphaba flicked her ear again, despite her better judgment

The blonde shot her another glare. "Touch me again, and you'll be having another 'accident' with my bath."

"I'm sorry. You mean this?" Elphaba flicked her ear a third time, observing the blonde's glare. "What are you going to do? Risk losing your composure in front of your friends? Show them how you beat your servant to keep her in line?"

Galinda's fist clenched at her side. She whipped around and stormed off to catch up to her friends, grumbling under her breath. "The _nerve_of her! I can't believe her..."

"I am quite unbelievable." Elphaba said as she followed the blonde. She grinned slightly as she flicked the blonde's ear yet again. "You're restraining yourself quite well, Miss Galinda. I'm impressed." She flicked the blonde's ear once more.

The blonde slapped away her hand again as she turned around on her, tears welling up in her eyes. "Just stop it, would you!"

Elphaba was taken aback by the tears. She hadn't meant to make Galinda cry. "I...I'm sorry. I meant no harm, Miss Galinda."

"Well, clearly you don't know when enough is enough!"

"I...I didn't...I apologize. It won't happen again."

"Good! It better not!" She turned around again to enter the shop that her friends had already gone into.

Elphaba followed her and the sound of gleeful screaming immediately reached her ears as a group of girls swarmed the blonde. Elphaba quickly moved in front of the blonde, ready to shield her.

Galinda looked around, slightly startled. She quickly hid it though, with a smile, politely shaking hands and nodding at those whom she could still reach. "Why, hello there. It is so nice to see all of you."

Elphaba put her arms around Galinda forced her way through the crowd, shielding her from the fans and newspaper reporters, who were all asking questions at once. What Elphaba couldn't understand was how they all knew Galinda was going to be here. One of her friends must have said something... "Miss Galinda has nothing to say!"

"Elphaba! What are you- Don't be rude!" She turned, waving back at the reporters. "Please, excuse her! She takes her job a tad bit too seriously."

Elphaba growled and continued to drag Galinda with her. "Don't say anything! Let me handle this and for once, shut your mouth and trust me!"

Galinda kept a smile pasted onto her face, but growled just loud enough for Elphaba to hear her. "Absolutely not. It's not your image you're ruining, Miss Thropp. It's mine." She yanked herself out of her grasp.

Despite her best efforts, Elphaba snapped. She let out another, louder growl before she grabbed the blonde around the thighs and hoisted her over her shoulder. "We're leaving. NOW." She started back for the carriage holding Galinda tightly.

The blonde gave a shriek of surprise. "What are you doing? Put me down! Put me _down_!" She hid her face from the reporters.

"I've told you time and time again: my job is to protect your _life_ not your image. I do what I have to in order to protect you." She reached the carriage and set Galinda in the seat none too gently before she climbed in after her, closing the door as the carriage took off. She crossed her arms, her dark gaze on Galinda. "I told you to trust me. You didn't. I did what was necessary. Your 'friends' can find their own way home."

The blonde burst into tears, collapsing across the seat and burying her face in her arms. Her shoulders shook with sobs.

Elphaba felt a pang of guilt. "Miss Galinda...please...don't. I only did what I had to...please don't cry..." Elphaba hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder.

Galinda slapped away her hand, glaring up at her through tear-filled eyes. "Don't touch me! I have never been so embarrassed in my entire life! You…mean green thing, you!"

Elphaba winced. "I...I had to. It's my job. I didn't realize... please don't cry..." she tried to place her hand on Galinda's shoulder again. "I was only...trying to help."

"Don't. You. Touch. Me." **she **growled. She sat up, angrily wiping away her tears. "Next time, 'help' less."

"You don't understand! Those people can destroy lives! They come in, ask invasive questions, then twist your words! They tear families apart, turn loved ones against each other, just like they did to my mother and-" Elphaba stopped, catching herself. She looked down. "I'm sorry...for embarrassing you...but I did what needed to be done."

"My life isn't like the lives of others, Miss Thropp, in case you hadn't noticed. I will always be in the eyes of the newspapers and reporters. Pulling stunts like you just did, will only make it worse, don't you see that?"

"SHUT UP!"

"How dare you-"

Elphaba stood, her fists clenched and her body shaking. "NO! HOW DARE YOU! FOR EIGHTEEN YEARS I'VE PUT UP WITH YOUR SHIT, AND I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Galinda looked at her, shocked. "I am trying to make the best of this life!" Tears started down her face, burning it. "Every day I live in fear because I know that if I screw up, your father will have me killed! Then who will be there for Nessa? She'll never know!" Elphaba collapsed into her seat. "She'll never know...that we...she and I..." She looked back up, anger on her features. "So when I say I did what was necessary, I would appreciate it if you would just say 'thank you' instead of always fighting me!"

"Doing things like what you just did will get you in much more trouble! If I say something wrong, then it's on me. Not you! You tell me all the time to think for myself, and yet you never give me the chance!" Galinda turned her angry gaze out the window.

"Because you don't know _how_ to make the right decisions! Just back then was an example! You don't talk to the media, Galinda! You _don't_!"

"I wasn't going to!"

"You already did! You're like a little kid. You don't know right from wrong, which is why I have to show you!"

"It isn't your place to show me!"

"SHUT UP!"

"I was merely politely dismissing them!"

"Just...stop talking!"

"Rudely leaving would only cause an even bigger uproar!"

Elphaba lunged forward, her fist hitting the wall inches from Galinda's head. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

"No." Galinda glared up at her defiantly. "Hit me. I dare you. Let's see what Father has to say about that, why don't we?"

Elphaba twitched angrily before she withdrew her fist, sinking back in her seat

She looked back out the window. "That's what I thought..."

Elphaba leaned forward and slapped Galinda smartly across the face. "Go ahead. Run to daddy. See if I care."

Galinda banged on the side of the carriage and yelled at the driver to stop. As soon as that carriage halted, she flung the door open and started storming down the road towards the University.

Elphaba leapt out after her. "Don't you walk away from me! Go ahead. Tell your father I hit you!"

"Stay away from me!"

Elphaba ran up to her and grabbed her, forcing her to look into her eyes. "You've caused me so much pain...so honestly, I don't care if it ends now!" she pulled a golden knife from her belt and shoved it in Galinda's hand. "If you hate me so much, then just kill me! Just take care of Nessa, would ya?"

Galinda threw the knife to the ground and stormed away, tears once again welling up in her eyes. "How dare you!"

Elphaba picked up the knife and followed her. "What do you want from me? Huh?"

"NOTHING! I want nothing from you..."

Elphaba wanted to grab her and shake her...but she didn't. "I can't...I can't figure out what you want me to do. You don't want me as a friend...or as a servant. So what do you want?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Galinda stumbled to the ground. She looked down at her broken heel with an exasperated sigh. She angrily took off her shoes and got up, walking down the road again. "Just...leave me alone."

"I can't. Not while you're like this. I can't leave you alone, don't you understand? For once, try to see this from my situation! You're so conceited!"

The blonde ignored her and kept walking, wincing slightly when she stepped on a particularly sharp rock, but continuing on. "Well, leave me alone, anyway!"

Elphaba moved in and picked the blonde up, more gently than she had before. "When I'm dead, I'll leave you alone. Deal?"

"Put me down right this instant!" She smacked Elphaba over the head with her purse and struggled to get free.

Elphaba growled lightly, but her grip only tightened. "We're coming up on a particularly nasty section of road. If I set you down, your feet will be torn to shreds. When we arrive at Shiz, I will set you down. If you hadn't leapt from the carriage, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"If you hadn't acted the way you did, I never would have left the carriage in the first place! Now, put me down!" She twisted out of Elphaba's arms. She landed on her bottom on the hard ground, but quickly got up and continued down the road, glaring back at her. "Don't you dare touch me again."

Elphaba ignored her and grabbed her in a tight bear hug, lifting her over her shoulder again. "You continue to fight me when I am obviously stronger. I am a trained killer, you know. Stop. Resisting."

"No. I. Will. Not!" Galinda kept struggling as best she could.

"I am sorry." Elphaba delivered a swift blow to the back of Galinda's neck, right where she knew it would put the blonde out.

"What are you-" The blonde stopped suddenly, her body going limp across Elphaba's shoulders.

Elphaba felt Galinda become motionless and a single tear ran down her face. "I'm sorry..." She carried the blonde back to Shiz, lying her gently on her bed when she arrived at their room. She prepared a hot bath for the blonde, knowing she'd be sore when she awoke, which would be any moment now.

Galinda began to stir. Her eyes cracked open and she put her hand to her head as she slowly sat up. "What happe-" She cut off when everything came back to her. She glared up at Elphaba. "YOU. How dare you!" She shakily got out of the bed. "You're supposed to be my bodyguard! Why is it that I always find myself being injured by you!"

Elphaba straightened up and turned to face her. "I warned you. Now get in your bath before it runs cold." She looked down, unable to look at the blonde.

"And now _you're_ telling me what to do? Look at me when I'm speaking to you!"

"I...I can't. I'm sorry."

Galinda stormed over and grabbed her firmly by the chin, forcing her to look up at her. "Am I understood?"

Elphaba closed her eyes tightly. "I can't! I didn't want to! I'm sorry...I had to do it...to protect you."

"That is total bullshit! I wasn't in any danger!"

Elphaba pushed her away. "Not that you could see..."

Galinda grabbed her again. "The only danger I was in was from you."

In one swift move, Elphaba grabbed the blonde by the front of her dress, turned, and threw her into the tub with a splash. "There. Now I'll leave you alone."

Galinda shrieked, standing and looking down at her soaked dress. "You bitch!"

"Save your breath. I've heard it all before."

"I can't believe you!"

"Then close your eyes." She whipped out her knife and slit Galinda's dress all the way up the front. "There. Problem solved. Anything else I can do for you?"

Galinda grasped at her torn dress, holding it up to cover herself. "How dare you!"

"Apparently I dare, since that is the third time you've said that." Elphaba put her knife away. "Is there anything else you'd like from me at this time?"

The blonde turned away from her, her fists clenched at her sides. "Get. Out."

"Gladly." Elphaba turned and left, collapsing onto her bed

Galinda stripped off her shredded dress angrily, throwing it to the bathroom floor. She sat down in the tub with huff, soon, involuntarily relaxing in the warm water.

Elphaba gripped her book tightly, breathing deeply as she tried to calm down. She opened to where she had left off and pulled her hair from its tight braid as she began to read, twirling the same piece of hair around her index finger.

Galinda stayed in the bath until the water turned cold. She reluctantly got out of the tub, drying herself off with a towel and wrapping it around herself. She sat on the edge of the tub and brought her legs up so she could look at the bottom of her feet. The blonde sighed and grabbed some thin gauze and a roll of medical tape from one of the drawers. She proceeded to lightly bandage her feet. Although she didn't want to admit it, she was kind of thankful that the green woman hadn't let her walk any farther. If her feet were as bad as they were just from little way, then it would have been much worse if she had walked all the way back to Shiz.

Elphaba stood up and approached the blonde, wringing her hands. "Galinda…I'm sorry...about what happened today. I really am. If you feel you must tell your father...then I agree and will deny nothing. I was out of line...and I apologize."

Galinda shook her head, not looking up at her. "No. I won't tell him. I'm not as cruel and heartless as you think I am. I don't want anybody to die..."

Elphaba looked down, a tear falling onto the tiled floor. "Thank you..." She returned to her cot.

She glanced up. "Don't cry. It's depressing..."

"I'm not crying!" She shouted from the other room.

"And you're so full of shit."

"That's why my eyes are brown."

Galinda gave a little giggle despite herself. She hid it with a small cough as she left the bathroom and headed into her closet. Elphaba had buried herself in her book again, making sure to hide her face from Galinda. The blonde reemerged soon after, wearing a new dress. She sat at her vanity and started to brush through her hair.

"I also apologize for ruining your dress, but it never looked good on you anyway." Elphaba added, keeping her book in front of her face.

The blonde gripped her hairbrush tightly, glaring at the green woman in her mirror. "You're really not helping yourself, here. I may change my mind about telling Father if you keep acting like this."

"Yes ma'am..." She fell silent, jack-knifing herself farther into the corner.

"That's better." Galinda continued brushing her hair.

It was degrading, yes, but Elphaba knew it was in her best interest to just do what Galinda wanted at the moment. The blonde finished brushing her hair, and, wincing a little, she slid on a new pair of shoes. She picked up her purse and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"You don't expect me to stay in this room cooped up with you all day, do you? Because you'll have to be sorely disappointed. I made plans with Fiyero for tonight, but, seeing as I'm not doing anything right now, I'm just going to head over early." She walked through the door.

As much as it pained her all right. "I hope you enjoy yourself."

"Have fun with your books." Galinda called behind her as she left the suite. She walked down the hallway, a smile on her face.

Elphaba dropped her book, grabbing her head. A part of her said to go after Galinda while the other told her to stay. Elphaba paced the room before she threw her hood over her head and chose to instead take a stroll around the campus in an attempt to distract herself.

Galinda arrived outside her boyfriend's room. She knocked on his door. "Fiyero, dearest, are you in?" Fiyero answered the door with his shirt unbuttoned. He looked at her with a slightly confused look. "Galinda? I thought our date wasn't for another 3 hours..."

Elphaba sat in a tree outside Briscoe Hall, waiting for the two to emerge. She wasn't following the blonde per say...just sitting in a tree...outside the building she happened to be in...rather close to Master Fiyero's window...

The blonde smiled at him. "I know. I'm sorry. I've just had a rough day, and I really didn't want to stay in my room alone with _her_. May I come in?"

Fiyero gave her a smile in return, standing back so she could come in. "So...you actually managed to get away without her?"

Galinda moved to sit on his bed with a nod. "Yup. We had a little...um, I'll just say trouble, this morning. So I managed to convince her to let me leave, or _something_ might happen."

He grinned at her. "Oh, you're good."

She tossed her hair with a smile. "Oh, I don't know what you're talking about...Might I possibly get you to do one little thing for me, though?"

Fiyero leaned down to give her a gentle kiss. "Anything."

Galinda blushed. "Could I get you to give me a massage? I feel so uptight after everything that happened this morning..."

Fiyero nodded and moved to kneel on the bed behind her. He moved up to slide the straps of her dress off of her shoulders, his hands beginning to massage her shoulders. "Why don't you tell me about what happened?"

Elphaba bristled at the sight of Fiyero touching Galinda in such a way. She gripped the tree trunk harder, unaware she was actually splintering the wood.

Galinda's eyes drifted closed and she let out a soft moan. "That feels...amazing..."

Fiyero leaned down and kissed her neck. "Oh, really? I'm glad..."

The blonde leaned back into him.

Elphaba couldn't take this anymore. She grabbed a knife from her belt and threw it through the tiny open slit in the window, where it stuck into the opposite wall in the room.

Galinda gave a shriek and jumped a little, holding tight to Fiyero. "What was that?"

Fiyero looked over at the knife sticking out of his wall. He walked over to it, pulling it out and looking at it. "Apparently you didn't escape your bodyguard as well as you thought you did..." He sighed. "Why is it that we can never seem to be truly alone?"

Elphaba paused, watching to see if she'd get the hint

Galinda frowned. "I'm sorry, Fiyero. This is all my fault..."

Fiyero tossed the knife onto his desk and moved to shut the window, closing the curtains as well. He turned back to Galinda. "It's alright."

The blonde looked up at him, a smile growing on her face. She held her hand out to him. "Perhaps we could...try again?"

Fiyero strode forward and leaned down to her, kissing her as he laid her back onto the bed. "That sounds like a wonderful idea..." He kissed her again, his hand massaging her thigh and slowly moving upward.

It was at that moment that there was a loud pounding on the door. "OPEN. NOW."

Fiyero sighed and started to get up, but Galinda pulled him back down for another kiss. "Ignore her. I always do..."

The door was suddenly kicked off its hinges. "I can hear you. I try to be nice and leave you alone, but apparently, all you can do it get in trouble."

Galinda glared over at her. "I am not in any trouble. I'm allowed to have private time with my boyfriend, ya know!"

"You're 17. It's illegal. But if you must, please, go right on ahead. I'll just make myself comfortable."

"Fine. I will." She pulled Fiyero down for another kiss, taking his hand and returning it to her thigh. Fiyero shrugged and continued on as Galinda wanted.

Elphaba pulled out another knife and flipped it once, looking at Fiyero. "I have very good aim, Master Fiyero...ask yourself just how badly you want this...So unless you want to be a castrated..."

Fiyero froze and slowly pulled away from Galinda, moving his hands down to protect his private parts. "Um, how about we go on our date early, Galinda?"

Galinda sighed, glaring at Elphaba yet again.

Elphaba grinned, flipping her knife again. "Good choice." She collected her other knife from Fiyero's desk and put both away.

Galinda sat up, giving Fiyero a quick kiss and whispering, "Sorry, again..."

Fiyero stood and buttoned up his shirt, throwing on a jacket over it. He held his hand out to the blonde and helped her up, giving her a light kiss on the forehead. "It's ok. It'll happen...eventually..."

Elphaba laughed. "Not while I'm still green. Move it, lover boy." She grabbed his arm, pushing him from the room. She shot Galinda a grin over her shoulder. "I'm like a bad penny; I always turn up."

"Apparently so." Galinda glared at her as she left the room as well, taking Fiyero's offered arm. Elphaba just grinned as she followed the two.

Fiyero led the blonde into the restaurant and found them a table for two outside on the deck. He held her chair out for her. Galinda smiled and sat daintily into the chair. She picked up the menu and looked over at her boyfriend. "So, what will you be getting, dearest?"

He gave her a quick kiss before taking his own seat and picking up the menu as well. "I'm not sure…perhaps the brisket. What do you think?"

Galinda took one last look at the menu, setting it down in front of her. "I think I'll get a fruit salad." She smiled at him.

Fiyero grinned back at her. "There's grapes in it, isn't there?"

The blonde looked away with a blush. "Maybe…You know how much I like grapes."

"Yes. Yes, I do." He winked at her, setting down his own menu. "I changed my mind. I think I'm going to get the pot roast." He looked at her. "So, where would you like to go after dinner?"

Galinda looked back at him. "I'm not sure."

"How about we head into town and look around?"

An idea suddenly hit the blonde. "Oh. I know where I'd like to go. I saw something earlier while I was out shopping with the girls. I was thinking about getting it, but I'd like your opinion."

Fiyero smiled. "You know that I think you look fabulous in anything."

She blushed again. "I know. But, still I'd like to know what you think of it."

He nodded. "Alright, then."

"Oh come now. Do say something interesting. I'm starting to wish I'd stayed in that tree," Elphaba said from where she was leaning against the wall, feeling rather nauseous from all this show of affection.

Galinda looked at her. "Shush yourself, Miss Thropp. We are not here to entertain you." The two ordered their food and finished their meals without further incident. They left the restaurant and climbed into a carriage heading into town. The blonde quickly pulled Fiyero into the store as soon as the carriage stopped, pulling him over to the jewelry cases. But when she looked around for the hair comb, it wasn't there. "Oh no. It appears somebody already bought it…"

Sensing her disappointment, Fiyero put an arm around her. "Did you really like it that much? Couldn't you just have another made for you?"

She shook her head. "No, it's alright. It was nothing, really. Just a simple little hair comb." She threaded her arm through his. "Now, let's go. We have to figure out something else to do tonight." She lead him out of the store again.

Elphaba's gaze fell on Galinda as emerged. "So, what have we learned today, Miss Galinda? That not everything waits for you, despite your high standing? What a pity. It was awful rude of that hair comb to allow itself to be bought without notifying you, wasn't it? If only you knew how to be your own person instead of always listening to the mindless opinions of others…maybe then you'd have everything you want."

Galinda turned to her. "Just stop talking, would you? That little bobble meant nothing at all to me. It was simply pretty. Besides, it's just like my dear Fiyero said: I can just have one made for me whenever I'd like." She stuck her tongue out at the green woman.

"But then where's the fun in that? Shopping and buying things as they are must bring you some sort of pleasure, or else you'd just have everything made for you all the time. You'd never leave your home, and become quite deficient in vitamin D, I must add, though it seems you may be already starting to suffer from that…"

"I have absolutely no idea what you are blabbing on about now."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Of course you don't, because that information would require you to actually open a book. Let me make it simple for you: no sun equals no vitamin D. No vitamin D means Miss Galinda is very pale and sickly. No wonder you're so short."

"I do not look sick! This is my natural skin color. Besides, anybody looks pale when in comparison to you." She turned away again and continued walking with Fiyero.

"Why thank you Miss Galinda. I admit we can't all be blessed with such lovely skin as mine… but you could try." She grinned as she followed the two. "Yes, we could certainly try…"


	7. Chapter 7

**My buddy "Denpa Wave Chick Saki" co-wrote this with me. Enjoy!**

Elphaba had faced many daunting tasks in her life, but one of the ones that really challenged her was packing for Miss Galinda, not only because the blonde was fickle, but because nothing ever wanted to fit. Elphaba would often find herself using many kickboxing moves on a trunk full of dresses in an effort just to shut and lock it. Right now just so happened to be one of those times, and Elphaba was losing... "AHHHHHH! GO IN!"

Galinda sat at her vanity, putting her makeup on. She glanced over at Elphaba in her mirror. "Don't ruin any of my dresses or you'll have to get me new ones." She set down her eyeliner and picked up her lipstick. "And you know how expensive my tastes are..."

Elphaba gave the dresses another kick before she slammed the lid shut, grunting as she threw her whole body weight on top of it, finally latching it closed. "Ha ha ha!" Elphaba panted, brushing a few strands of hair from her face. "Would you like me to pack anything else, Miss Galinda?"

"All of the bags and shoes that go along with those dresses you just packed."

Elphaba sighed. "Of course." She rolled off the trunk and pulled out another one, opening it as she started to load it with shoes and bags. Of course, overflow was to be expected and Elphaba soon found herself taking up her punching technique. She gave a yelp of pain when a rather sharp heel slashed her hand. Elphaba grabbed the offending shoes and threw it against the wall angrily with a yell. You're not bringing those, she said slamming the lid shut and locking it.

Galinda turned to glare at her. "Oh, yes I am. Put them in the trunk, Miss Thropp."

Elphaba clenched her fists angrily before she went to retrieve the shoes, bringing them back and managing to shove them into the trunk, closing and locking it again. "Fine, but they have blood on them now."

"Then wash it off." She turned back to her makeup, beginning to apply a light eyeshadow.

"I will...when we get back to the Emerald City. And I don't know why you're so averse to taking the train...it would be much faster."

"Because those seats are filled with the grime and dirt and sweat..." she shuddered, "of all the commoners who have ridden on them for years. I will not subject myself to such filth."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Oh, please..." She cleared her throat. "Have I packed everything you want? We should be leaving soon."

"That should be all I need. I'll just pack up my makeup and a few other things while you pack up your own things."

Elphaba nodded. "Alright." She turned away from Galinda to pack the few possessions she had into her beat-up suitcase. She threw her cloak around her shoulders, tying it.

Galinda finished applying her makeup and grabbed one of her smaller duffle bags. She started to transfer all of the makeup from her desk into the bag, along with all of her hair styling supplies. When she saw Elphaba's back turned to her, she quickly pulled her sketchbooks and pencils from her bottom desk drawer, throwing them in the bag and zipping it up. Her art was the one thing in her life that the green woman didn't know about, and she intended to keep it that way.

Elphaba latched her own suitcase shut before she straightened up to face the blonde. "Are you ready now? If you had as few possessions as me, it wouldn't take so long."

"If I had as few possessions as you it would mean that I'm dirt poor." She looked down at her packed duffle, picking it up. "Now I'm ready. Bring my bags, will you?" The blonde turned for the door.

"Of course..." Elphaba picked up the first trunk and left the room, heading down to the carriage and tying it on the top. She hopped down and returned to the room, picking up the second trunk and heading back outside to tie it onto the carriage. "This would be so much easier on the train..." she grunted. She tied that one as well before returning to the room for the third and final time to grab her own suitcase

Galinda sat on the bench outside, watching Elphaba run back and forth with her bags. "Are you finished yet?"

Elphaba looked at her, slightly panting. "Yes. I am done. No thanks to you..." she muttered under her breath. "Shall we go?"

"Yes." She stood, grabbing her duffle and her purse and climbing into the carriage. "Yes, we shall."

Elphaba climbed in after her, setting her suitcase on the seat beside her. She leaned back with a sigh, looking out the window as she took off her glasses and rubbed the lenses with her dress. Galinda was nothing more than a blur, even though she was no further than an arm's length away

The blonde shook her head with a sigh. "Must you always wear those? They look ridiculous."

Elphaba placed her glasses back on her nose, bringing her world back into focus. "I cannot see without them. I would never be able to serve you. What does it matter to you, anyway? You don't have to wear them."

"No, but I have to be seen with you. How did you even get this job if you're so blind?"

Elphaba gave her a cold stare. "I did not ask for this. I was forced into this li...I was about the same age as you. That meant it was far less likely for me to outlive you or vice versa. And I'm female, so I would never try to take advantage of you. Besides, it wasn't like people were clambering for the position. It's not paid, as I said. And I'm green...so it doesn't matter how you treat me. No one will care."

"Well, I suppose that is true. Nobody does care how I treat you. Although I can't say the bit about taking advantage of me is quite true. Using your undeniably larger size to gain advantage and choke me isn't exactly fair..." She turned to gaze out the window, no longer wishing to talk.

"I meant sexually. As in rape. And that was an accident..."

"Oh, yes. Everything's just an accident with you, isn't it? Who knows, perhaps you've planning on raping me in my sleep as well. You can never tell a person's innermost thoughts..."

Elphaba stared at her. "Is that what you think? That I would try to..." She looked down at her hands. "I never meant to hurt you...and I would never attack you when you're asleep...only cowards do that...it's like shooting someone in the back."

"Or maybe that's exactly what you want me to think. So then I will lower my guard and you can easily get rid of me."

"Galinda, stop it! I am not a monster!" Elphaba said, standing up angrily. "I am a person! I have feelings too and a soul, despite what you may think! It would be nice if someone would actually treat me as such for once!"

"And so do I. So maybe I'm tired of you assuming that all I ever want to do is hurt you or have you killed! Now, sit down before you topple the carriage over."

Elphaba sat. "You're the one who pushed me in the tub...you beat me...you almost choked me...you left me stranded in the rain...tell me who's abusing who, Miss Galinda. Oh, and I'm sorry. You mean this?" Elphaba stood again and threw herself against the wall, causing the carriage to wobble slightly.

Galinda gave a small shriek, throwing her hands out to stop herself from falling. "Yes! That exactly!"

"Yes? That? Do it?" Elphaba threw herself against the other wall. The carriage wobbled again.

"Stop it!" She shrieked again. "This is not funny!"

Elphaba sat down. "I'm amused," she said, crossing her arms.

Galinda crossed her arms with huff, looking out the window. "Well, I most definitely am not."

There was a pause. "What does amuse you, Miss Galinda?" Elphaba asked, no trace of sarcasm in her voice, only curiosity.

"Not you, that's for sure."

"That's obvious. But what do you do for fun besides shop?"

"Are you kidding me right now? You're with me almost constantly. I hang out with my friends, I shop, and on rare occasions I actually do my homework."

"No...you do more than that. There are times when I'm not with you, or lost in my books. I don't always pay attention..."

"Well, my dance and singing rehearsals take up the rest of my time. And that's it."

Elphaba took off her glasses and folded them, holding them in her lap. She leaned back and closed her eyes with a sigh. "When you said I couldn't sing...did you really mean that?"

Galinda sighed as well. "Only partially."

The green woman smiled slightly. "I apologize...for thinking so lowly of you...you're different...away from your friends..."

"No, I'm not," she answered a little too quickly. "I am the same person who I've always been." She continued looking out the window, refusing to look at the green woman.

Elphaba shook her head. "You don't need to lie...I'm not going to judge you...besides, I already know the truth." She pulled out one of her knives and began to flip it over and over in the air and catching it, never opening her eyes once.

"And yet you always seem to be the biggest judge of them all..." she mumbled. The blonde's eyes kept being drawn to the glint of the knife every time it was tossed. She turned to her. "Must you do that?"

"Does it make you nervous?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it does!"

Elphaba flipped the knife towards her own face and caught it inches before it hit her. She opened her eyes and grinned before she put the knife away. "I told you: I am a trained killer. This is second nature for me."

"That doesn't mean I want you to do that in front of me. It's unnerving..." She turned to the window again.

"Miss Galinda...if someone were to attack you...would you trust me? To protect you? If I told you to run and never look back...would you?"

"I...I'm not sure..."

"I want you to know that no matter what I say...no matter what happens between us...I will always lay down my life for you...if anyone wanted to hurt you, they'd have to do it over my cold, dead body...I want you to know that..."

"Well, that's an awful big promise to do that for somebody you hate so much."

"Maybe I don't hate you..." Elphaba muttered. "I would die to keep you safe...just know that."

"We'll see about that when the time comes..."

Elphaba looked at her. "When it comes? Are you hoping for it? Do you doubt me?"

"Of course I don't want it to come. I'm just saying that with my position being as it is, it is bound to happen eventually."

"Yes...yes it will. Which is why I act the way I do. You may think I'm trying to embarrass you...but I am only trying to stave off the inevitable. But if you were in danger...and I told you to run...you need to run. Don't look back; just run."

"If it's so inevitable perhaps you should just give up now and avoid yourself the trouble."

Elphaba furrowed her brow. "What does that mean? You...you want me to kill myself?"

"No! Of course not. I just mean..." She shook her head. "And what if that's exactly what I mean?"

"If you wanted me to kill myself..." Elphaba pulled out her knife and held it at her wrist.

Galinda quickly grabbed her hand, pulling the knife away from her wrist with an unreadable expression on her face. "Don't."

"Galinda...I would die to protect you." Elphaba grabbed the blonde's hand tightly. "I need you to promise me something right now. If I tell you to run and never look back, you run. No matter what. Even if I'm screaming in pain, you run and never look back. Understand?"

The blonde looked away, unable to meet her eyes. "I...I don't know if I can make that promise."

"Galinda, look at me. Promise you'll run. Don't let me die in vain."

"Fine, alright! If it will make you leave me alone, I promise. Now, let go of my hand." She pulled away from her.

Elphaba smiled before she leaned back again. "You are different..."

No further words transpired between the two for the rest of the trip.

The blonde couldn't get out of the carriage fast enough when it finally came to a stop. She couldn't take being in such close proximity with the green woman any longer. After their conversation, it had been...she supposed "awkward" was the correct word to describe it.

Elphaba climbed out after her and moved to untie her trunks, carrying them in one by one. After it was done, she grabbed her own suitcase and followed the blonde inside the palace.

Nessa was on the second landing and looked down to see them. "Galinda!"

Galinda looked up at the brunette, a smile appearing on her face. She quickly moved up to the landing, dropping her duffle and hugging her sister. "Oh, Nessa. 'Tis so good to see you!"

Nessa embraced her tightly. "I missed you both. How is Shiz?"

Elphaba watched the two, not without some jealousy. Nessa should be hugging _her_.

"Believe me, it's not as fun as it sounds. There's so much work to do! And the teachers, don't even get me started. Horrible Morrible is the worst by far."

Nessa giggled. In a lower voice, she said, "And Elphaba? How is she? You haven't been too hard on her...have you?"

Galinda frowned. "Don't worry. I haven't hurt her or anything recently. In fact, I think I've been going far too easy on her."

Nessa gripped her sister's hands. "No, Galinda, I'm so happy to hear that...thank you."

"Only for you, dearest," she kissed her on the forehead. "Only for you."

Nessa smiled before she moved around Galinda, approaching Elphaba. "Elphaba..."

"Miss Nessarose..."

The brunette suddenly hugged her, causing Elphaba to stiffen. "It's been hard...to fall asleep...without your lullaby."

Elphaba turned dark green. "Yes, well..."

Galinda picked up her duffle bag and left for her room, her nose held high.

Elphaba watched her as she and Nessa broke away. "Excuse me, Miss Nessarose..." She went after the blonde, following her to her room. "Is...is there anything else you need?"

"No, there isn't. You may unpack my bags later. Now, leave me be." She moved about the room, setting out her makeup and hair things.

Elphaba looked down. "She loves you far more than me..." And then she was gone.

"That's what you think..." She turned around, making sure that Elphaba was gone before she pulled her sketchbooks and pencils from her bag, hiding them in one of her vanity drawers. The vanity was the one place Elphaba never had any need to go through. She returned to unpacking her makeup.

Nessa came wheeling into the room. "I heard you have a boyfriend," she said with a sly grin.

Galinda turned towards her with a toss of her hair and a blush. "Oh, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Nessa rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Elphaba already told me all about it." Nessa wheeled closer to her sister. "So...Fiyero Tiggular? I heard he's not exactly bright."

"Elphaba's the only one who doesn't like him. He's so dreamy and perfect..." She sat on her bed with a dreamy sigh. "Amazingly perfect..."

Nessa smiled. "You seem happy enough...and that's good." Her smile faded. "Galinda...is it true? Did Elphaba...did she attack you?"

Galinda got up, moving away from her. "Wherever did you hear that ridiculous story? It's preposterous."

"She told me...in her letters. Why would she lie if it wasn't true?"

The blonde sighed. "Alright. Perhaps it is true. I don't know why she told you."

"Because she felt awful! She couldn't sleep...she had nightmares of being shot...surely she told you all this?"

"No, of course she didn't. And why would she? We are not friends."

Nessa sighed. "I wish you would try to get to know her..."

"Nessa, I wish you would stop trying to bring us together. It will never be. Me and her, it's simply not meant to be."

"But why? Why can't you even try?" Nessa buried her face in her hands. "She deserves some happiness...at least one friend...she won't die protecting you...she'll die from the inside out...being so alone...no one who cares...how must that feel?"

"Because we are from two completely different worlds! That is why, Nessa! Perhaps it's time you figure that out for yourself."

Nessa glared at her. "Maybe you should get over yourself."

"And maybe you should get over your martyrdom complex. Not everybody can be saved, dear sister. Not everybody deserves your affections. You're not the perfect princess who loves every single person, and you know it. And you say that _I_ need to get over myself?"

Nessa looked at her before looking down. "You're right...I'm sorry."

Galinda immediately felt bad. She rushed over and kneeled in front of the brunette, taking her hands in her own. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. You do love everyone. You're the kindest and most caring person I've ever known."

Nessa smiled sadly. "I just...I just don't understand how such good people...can be thrust into such awful conditions...It's not _fair_."

The blonde cupped her sister's face. "Oh, honey. Life isn't fair in general, but that doesn't mean we can stop living it, now does it?"

"No...I guess not." Nessa smiled. "I simply must show you the dress Father bought me for your birthday ball!" She grabbed Galinda's hand and led her from the room, almost running right into Elphaba.

"O-oh, Miss Nessarose! I...I apologize...I didn't see you..."

Galinda looked down at Nessa. "You were going to show me something, weren't you, dear sister?"

"Oh...yes..." Nessa led Galinda past Elphaba and to her room, going into the closet. "Here it is. Isn't it lovely?" Nessa said, gesturing to a deep emerald dress.

"That looks like yours, Miss Galinda," Elphaba observed, coming in behind the blonde. "You two will match..."

Galinda had a brief flash of anger, quickly hiding it with a thoughtful expression. She was supposed to stand out at her own birthday. But her sister's dress was far too much like her own for comfort. She looked at her sister and knew she couldn't bear to tell her. "Oh, Nessa! It's beautiful." She looked at it closely, flashing a grin at the brunette. "We'll be twinsies."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Very astute, Miss Galinda."

Nessa nodded. "It's a little too long though..."

"Shush yourself, Miss Elphaba." She turned back to the dress. "That's alright, dear. There's still time before the ball. I'm sure we can find somebody to hem it up for you real fast."

"I could fix it," Elphaba said, her gaze on the floor. "That is, unless you feel like paying someone."

Nessa looked at her. "Elphaba...you don't have to..."

She shrugged. "It won't be hard...I already know your measurements..."

"See? I told you we could find somebody." The blonde held the dress out to Elphaba.

Elphaba took it from her and left with a nod. Nessa looked at Galinda. "Now you tell me she isn't worth getting to know."

"Hemming up a dress hardly makes her worth my attentions."

Nessa shrugged before she started to leave. She stopped right at the doorway, looking back at her sister. "You know...it might be good for you too...it could help you both...if you'd both let it..." The brunette then disappeared down the hall.

"It's not meant to be, Nessa..." She whispered to herself. Galinda sighed and left her sister's room, heading down the hall to return to her own room.

Elphaba sat in her room, pulling out her small sewing pouch and beginning to work on Nessa's dress. It wasn't that she minded working on the dress...but now that she was back...she had to be even more careful under the watchful eye of Galinda's father...no screw ups were allowed.

The day soon came to a close and soon enough, Nessa was lying in bed, listening to her blonde sister regale tales from Shiz. "Did Morrible really fawn over you like that?"

Galinda nodded to her sister with wide eyes. "Oh, yes. In my whole life, I have never seen anybody who has tried so hard to like me. We'll say she's a little...'ambitious' I suppose is the right word..."

Nessa giggled. "I can't wait until I get to go back with you...life is dreary here, what with just Father and myself."

Elphaba, who was standing in the doorway, cleared her throat, announcing her presence. The blonde looked up at her. "What is it, Miss Thropp?"

"Nothing."

Nessa looked at Galinda. "Thank you for talking with me, Galinda."

Elphaba came into the room and stood beside Nessa's bed. "Hopefully you will be able to fall asleep tonight."

Galinda got up from where she had been sitting, moving to lay a kiss on Nessa's forehead. "Yes. Sleep well, dear sister. I'll see you in the morning?"

"Of course. Good night."

Elphaba looked at Galinda. "Beware. You're going to hear my crappy singing again if you stay."

"Well, you sure know how to get me to leave a room." She stuck her tongue out at Elphaba before leaving the room and returning to hers. She went into the bathroom and turned the faucet on to fill the tub for her bath.

* * *

Elphba turned back to Nessa. "Sure you're not too old for this?"

Nessa shook her head. "Never. Please...it's been months."

Elphaba smiled. "Alright." She cleared her throat before she began to sing. "_This is the story of a bird with no wings, but certain that it can fly. Sailing on love, into the headwinds, forcing its way by and by. If only we were as strong as this bird, our spirit would never die. What do we name it? Hope is the right word. Hope is the bravest, most beautiful bird in the sky..._"

* * *

Galinda turned the faucet off, stripping out of her clothes and sinking into the warm water with a content sigh. Soon enough, Elphaba came into the blonde's room. "She's asleep...is there anything you need from me?"

She didn't even open her eyes to look at the green woman from where she was completely relaxed in the tub. "You still need to unpack my things."

"Already done."

"Very well then. Set out my nightdress and you're free to escape."

Elphaba set out the nightdress and paused, her gaze starting to lose focus. She quickly regained herself and left the room hurriedly, slamming her own bedroom door when she arrived. Elphaba sat on her bed, bringing her knees up to her chest and hugging them. She buried her face in her knees, soon becoming lost in her own world and thoughts.

* * *

Galinda raised an eyebrow after the green woman left. "Well that was strange, even for her." The blonde enjoyed her extremely long soak in the tub. It felt incredible after the long carriage ride that morning. Sadly, the water grew cold after a while, and she had to finish up. She stepped out of the tub and dried off, wrapping the towel around her before she moved into her room. Galinda brushed through her hair before she slipped on her nightdress and crawled into her bed with a content sigh. "Oh, how I've missed you, my big comfy bed." She smiled, cuddling up with one of the pillows and drifting into a deep sleep.

**Song used: "Hope" by Idina Menzel**


	8. Chapter 8

**My buddy "Denpa Wave Chick Saki" co-wrote this with me. Enjoy!**

Elphaba took it upon herself to bring Galinda a full breakfast the next morning, taking time to make sure she had all the blonde's favorites. She had to be nice to Galinda today. It was her birthday, after all. She had to bite her cynical tongue today... "Good morning, Miss Galinda, and I'll be the first to wish you a happy birthday."

Galinda woke up to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes. She sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes sleepily, and looked over at the green woman, then down at the tray of food. "Mmmm..." She gave a wide stretch. "It is a good morning, isn't it?" She looked more closely at the tray, seeing her favorite breakfast items: chocolate chip pancakes, toast, a cup of warm milk with a dash of cinnamon, and a bowl of grapes. She looked up at Elphaba again as she grabbed the bowl of grapes. "As delightful as all of this is, may I ask why?"

"It's your 18th birthday, Miss Galinda. I want to make sure it is a good one. I promise to be on my best behavior today...everyone deserves a good birthday..."

The blonde tossed a grape into her mouth. "I don't see why this birthday is any different the others I've had. You never did anything like this before."

Elphaba looked down. "Maybe I just wanted today to be special...Anyway, I hope everything is to your liking."

Galinda eyes her suspiciously. "You are far too confusing for me to figure out." She leaned over and cut off a neat bite-sized portion of the pancakes, placing it in her mouth before setting the fork back down. She picked up the mug and her bowl of grapes and slid out of the bed. "I'm done with the pancakes. Now, start a bath for me will you?" She moved over to her vanity to brush through her hair.

Elphaba nodded. "Of course." She moved into the bathroom and turned on the faucet of the tub, watching it fill. "Is there anything else you'd like?" she called to the blonde.

"Just air out my dress, and then you may leave."

Elphaba turned off the tub when it was full, laid out Galinda's towel and robe, and returned to the bedroom to complete her other task.

Galinda went into the bathroom, setting her mug and bowl on the little stand by the tub. She pulled her hair up into a simple bun, so it wouldn't get wet, then stripped off her nightgown, slipping into the warm water. The blonde relaxed back with a sigh, every once in a while popping another grape into her mouth or taking a sip from her mug.

Elphaba finished with her work and moved to stand against the wall, waiting for Galinda to emerge so she could be ready to serve the blonde when needed. She fiddled with her braid as she waited, having somewhat trouble seeing as she had chosen to remove her glasses for the day, as Galinda thought they looked "ridiculous". She was grateful she knew the palace so well...

The blonde sat up, grabbing the bar of soap and beginning to wash herself. She took another sip of the milk before calling out, "Miss Thropp, come here for a moment, will you?"

Elphaba looked up and quickly made her way into the bathroom, standing beside the tub. "Yes, Miss Galinda? Is anything wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I simply needed you to wash my back for me." She turned in the tub so that her back was to the green woman, holding up the bar of soap for her.

"Yes..." Elphaba took the soap from her and kneeled as she began to rub the soap up and down the blonde's back.

Galinda took a small look over her shoulder. "You're not wearing those hideous glasses."

"No, I'm not. You told me you didn't like them, so I decided to remove them today." Elphaba handed the soap back to her. "I am finished."

Galinda set the soap aside, turning to lie back down in the tub. "Very well. Bring me a paper and a pencil, would you? Oh, and your glasses and an envelope."

"Yes, Miss Galinda." Elphaba stood up and retrieved the three items, returning with them. She reluctantly pulled her glasses from her dress pocket and set all the items on the small stand.

The blonde scribbled down some notes on the paper before folding it neatly and putting it into the envelope along with the glasses. She sealed the envelope and wrote a name on the front, then handed it to Elphaba. "See to it that this is delivered immediately to the palace doctor."

"Yes, Miss Galinda." Elphaba left the room and her fingers itched the tear the envelope open and grab her glasses, but she couldn't do that. She had sworn to follow every single order today. Elphaba made her way to the hospital wing and found the doctor, handing the envelope to him before she returned to Galinda's room. "It has been delivered."

"Good." She decided that it was finally time to get out of her tub. She stood, reaching for the towel and drying herself off.

Elphaba blinked a few times, turning away from Galinda to rub her eyes. Her blurred vision gave her a headache if prolonged. "Is there...ah...is there anything else I can do for you?"

Galinda shook her head, moving out into her bedroom and sitting at her vanity. She let down her hair, doing a quick brush through once again. "You're free to go if you'd like. Just be back in 2 hours to help me prepare."

"I can stay in case you are requiring anything else, unless you really don't want me around."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. I could care less what you do." She turned around to face Elphaba. "Can you even see at all right now?"

"I'm fine. I know the palace well enough."

She rolled her eyes. "I meant can you even see two feet in front of you right now?"

"Oh, well...I see your blurry figure...some blondeness, so I know it's you...but no detail, that's for sure. I certainly can't read like this."

"Very well, then go sit down and find something to do with yourself. I have things to do." She grinned, pulling her sketchbook and pencils from her vanity drawer. This might very well be her only chance to ever draw directly in front of the green woman and not even have her notice.

Elphaba heard things moving, but couldn't at all see what Galinda was doing. "Very well." She turned and made her way over to a chair, tripping and stumbling once before she regained herself and sat, beginning to fiddle with her braid again.

"Galinda!" Nessa said happily, wheeling into the room. "Happy birthday!"

Galinda turned to her sister with a smile, hiding her sketchbook behind her. She moved forward to give the brunette a hug. "Oh, thank you, dear. It's so good to see you."

Nessa broke away from her and smiled up at the blonde. "You're legally an adult now...don't get into too much trouble." She poked her sister in the side teasingly.

"Oh, you know me. How much trouble could I possibly get into?" She winked at her sister before moving to nonchalantly put her sketchbook away again.

"Well, I was wondering if perhaps...we could spend the day in town together? Just for a little while..."

The blonde's eyes brightened. "That sounds like a fantabulous idea, dear sister. Just give me a moment to get dressed and we can go if you'd like." She stood, moving to her closet.

Nessa turned and jumped slightly when she saw Elphaba. "E-Elphaba! I didn't see you there..." She wheeled a little closer. "Where...where are your glasses?"

"I took them off today. Miss Galinda does not appreciate them."

Nessa turned to face Galinda. "Galinda..." She sounded somewhat exasperated and wheeled closer to her. "You know she can't see without them!"

Galinda walked out of her closet wearing a pale yellow dress and a pair of matching flats. "I know that. Now, don't worry your pretty little head off, dear sister. You'll see later." She turned to her vanity to apply a simple and quick amount of makeup.

"But Galinda, you know she has to come with us...what will she do out in unfamiliar surroundings?"

"Don't worry about me, Miss Nessarose. I'm fine," Elphaba said.

The blonde took her sister's face in her hands. "I told you not to worry. Don't you trust me?"

"I...I...Of course I do."

"Then stop worrying." She gave her a small smile and kiss to the nose. "We have to make a quick stop before we leave the palace." She returned to her closet again to grab a purse before heading out the door.

"Where to?" Nessa asked as she followed Galinda once the blonde left the room, Elphaba following behind them.

Galinda moved behind Nessa to start pushing her chair. "You'll see." Elphaba remained silent as she followed the two, seeing as Galinda had beat her to pushing Nessa's chair.

"Tell me!" Nessa said, looking back at her sister.

"And you say that _I'm_ the impatient one. Jeez. You will have to wait and see." She continued down the hallway.

Nessa crossed her arms. "I don't appreciate you pinning my own comments back on me as a form of punishment for me asking questions."

"Well, perhaps you should stop being so impatient and just wait to see for yourself. Oh, look. We're here." She pushed Nessa's chair through the door of the palace doctor's office. She approached the doctor who stood up from his desk upon their entrance. "Are they ready?"

The doctor nodded, picking up a small package and handing them to the blonde. "It was a little difficult to finish in such a small time limit, but I did it just as you requested, your Highness."

"Good. Thank you very much, Doctor." She turned back to her sister and the green woman standing in the doorway, handing Elphaba the package. "Here. This is for you."

Elphaba looked at it, unsure of what to do. She took it from the blonde hesitantly. "Um...what shall I do with it?"

"Open it, first of all."

Elphaba looked back down at the package before she opened it slowly and hesitantly. Inside, she found her glasses and...something else. "Um, I'm sorry...what is it?"

Galinda rolled her eyes. "There are these little things called 'contacts.' And I will no longer be seen around you if you're wearing those horrid glasses. Thus this was the only option."

Elphaba looked at them again. She looked back up at Galinda, slightly embarrassed. "I...I appreciate it, I really do...but I don't understand..."

The blonde gave a huff. "Are you kidding me right now? You're really _that_ out of the loop? Contacts are these little lens thingamajigs that you stick on your eyes. They let you see just like glasses do. But you can't see them."

"You stick them on your eyes?" Elphaba did not like the sound of that at all. "And I apologize, it never came up...the idea of contacts...I don't think I can wear them."

"You don't have a choice. You're useless as a bodyguard without them and I will not permit you to wear your glasses anymore in public. So decide, Miss Thropp. Going shopping with us or staying here while we go out alone?"

Elphaba bit her lip, looking down at the contacts again. "Alright..." She set the box down and pulled out the smaller contact box, extracting one of the tiny lenses. She looked at it uncomfortably before she took a deep breath and placed it on her eye. The green woman immediately yelped in pain and her hand shot to her eye. She recovered and managed to get the other one in, blinking a few times. She was amazed how clear everything suddenly was. She picked up her glasses and slipped them back into her pocket. "Alright."

"Are you done yelping like an annoying chihuahua now? Can we go?" Galinda was leaning against the doorway impatiently.

Elphaba bit back her response. _It's her birthday...be nice...she did it for you..._ "Yes, I'm ready. I apologize."

"Good. Then let's go already. I don't have all day. We have to be back soon enough so I can prepare for the ball." She turned and pushed Nessa's chair out of the office. Elphaba blinked a few more times, trying to adjust to this new feeling before she followed the two.

"Galinda, I can't decide if that was selfish...or ingenious," Nessa said in a low voice so only her sister could hear.

"I would say a bit of both, though mostly selfish, for sure. So where would you like to go exactly, Nessa?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter much to me. I just figured it would be a way for us to spend time together."

Galinda looked around at the buildings surrounding them, noticing a poster that was hanging outside the theater. She looked down at her sister. "How about we go see that new show, 'Wizomania'?"

Nessa smiled slightly. "A show about father? That sounds like fun...I do wonder what gossip this will spark..."

"Then it's decided! Off to Wizomania we go." The blonde pushed her sister over to the ticket booth and purchased 3 tickets before heading inside.

The three were led to the Wizard's private box and Elphaba stood back against the wall as Nessa wheeled to look over the edge of the balcony. "It has been a while since we came to see a show..." Nessa mused.

Galinda looked down at the stage as well, amused. "You're right. It has been quite a while. It all seems so long ago..."

Soon enough, the show started and while Nessa and Galinda seemed to be enjoying themselves, Elphaba was finding it harder and harder to watch. All these lies...the Wizard was not a savior! Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. "I can't watch this," she said before she stormed out angrily.

"Elphaba!" Nessa said, but the green woman didn't look back.

Galinda rolled her eyes with a sigh. "There she goes. Just has to make a big deal out of everything..."

"Maybe I should go after her...she seemed awfully upset..."

"Do what you like, Nessa." Galinda's eyes never left the stage.

Nessa looked at her sister before she sighed and left, going after the green woman. Elphaba stood outside, her arms crossed and her breath making small clouds in the suddenly chilly air. "Elphaba? Are you all right?"

Elphaba turned. "Miss Nessarose...you should be watching the show."

"But you seemed so upset..."

Elphaba looked away. "I'm fine...please, go back inside. It's cold out here. You'll catch something."

Nessa sighed before she turned and went back inside, taking her place beside Galinda again. "She never tells me anything."

"I told you it's not worth the trouble to be nice to her."

"I hear what you're saying, and I know it's smart for you...but I will get to her. I'm determined. Unless she tells me otherwise...I won't stop."

"You're only going to hurt yourself if you continue, Nessa."

"Until she says no, I won't stop," she repeated. "She hasn't protested yet."

"Very well. If you wish to subject yourself to this...this...well, whatever this is, then fine. Do what you will..."

Nessa smiled slightly before she wrapped her arms around one of Galinda's loosely and leaned her head against her shoulder. "It annoys you, and I'm sorry...but it makes me happy..."

"Well then, if it makes you so happy, dear sister, you know I don't have the heart to stop you." She tried giving a smile to her sister.

"Don't hide your feelings from me, Galinda. I love you, no matter what. I won't judge you just because of this...or anything else you do."

"That's what you say now...but what about later?" She kissed her sister on the top of the head and turned her eyes back to the show.

"What does that mean? Galinda, don't shut me out. You do that to everyone. You may hate this, but you and Elphaba are more alike than you think..."

"We are absolutely nothing alike!" She pulled away from her sister. "I find myself bored with this show now. I'm going to head back to the palace to prepare for the ball." She turned and left the box, marching straight past Elphaba and back towards the palace.

"Galinda!" Nessa started after her and stopped when she reached Elphaba, who had just straightened up. The brunette sighed. "Oh, dear..."

Elphaba nodded. "I do seem to ruin Miss Galinda's mood quite often."

Nessa looked up at her. "Elphaba..."

"We should return to the palace." Elphaba moved behind Nessa's chair and pushing her back to the palace. Once arriving, Elphaba left the brunette and found Galinda sulking in her room. "Are you all right? I am sorry. I did not intend to ruin your morning."

Galinda was angrily brushing through her hair, preparing to style it for the ball. "Well, if you manage to ruin it this much on accident, I'd hate to see what you could do if you were trying."

Elphaba looked down. "I never try to...it is never my intention. I find no pleasure in it. I wish I could find a way to keep from doing it."

"Oh really? I would think that one would find pleasure in ruining the day of the one they hate."

"I don't hate you!" Elphaba looked back down. "I...I don't..."

"You're such a horrible liar, ya know?" Galinda picked up her curling iron and began to curl the parts of her hair towards the front of her head. She was so angry that her usual caution and steady hand were completely missing, and she ended up burning herself just below her ear. The blonde jumped out of her chair and dropped the curling iron, her hand flying to the burn. "OZDAMNIT!"

Elphaba was quick to react, grabbing a small bottle from her bag and running to Galinda side. She opened the bottle, put a small amount of the substance in her hand, and placed it on the burn, knowing it would immediately soothe it. "I'm not lying...and I'm sorry I made you burn yourself." Elphaba scooped up the curling iron off the floor, her hand never leaving the burn so the salve could work.

Galinda quickly pulled away. "Don't touch me!"

"Miss Galinda, please don't move. The salve has to stay on to work." Elphaba gently put her hand back to the burn, holding Galinda's head still with her other hand.

Galinda gave the tiniest whimper, but stopped struggling as the pain faded. She looked away from the green woman, unable to meet her eyes.

Elphaba waited a minute or so more before she withdrew. "There. It should heal up in a few hours...I'll go sit and keep my mouth shut so as not to distract you again." She picked up her bottle, recapped it, and moved to sit in a chair across the room, where she proceeded to fiddle with her braid. "Is there anything else you need at the moment? I need to pick something up."

Galinda sat back down at her vanity. "No. Leave."

Elphaba stood. "I will see you at the ball, Miss Galinda." She nodded before she left the room.

The blonde didn't reply but instead picked up her curling iron again, returning to curling her hair. She pulled up most of the hair from the front towards the back and pinned it there, leaving a few tendrils around her face still free. She curled the rest of her hair, bringing it around so it draped artfully over one of her shoulders.

Elphaba made her way to her room and upon arriving, she pulled out a rather special outfit from her closet. This was the first year she had been deemed "worthy" to wear it. Elphaba stripped off her dress and slipped on the long emerald pants before she pulled the tight, long-sleeved shirt on as well. She pulled on the emerald jacket with gold trim and did up the golden buttons. The high collar was perhaps a tad too tight, but Elphaba ignored it as she did her hair in an even tighter braid, if that was possible. She smoothed out her clothes, looking in her small mirror and her eyes fell on the Z within the O embroidered in gold thread on the jacket right above where her heart was, clearly visible for all to see. She was a guard to Miss Galinda...and not to be trifled with.

Galinda finished applying her makeup, adding a little powder to hide her burn mark and looking in the mirror before she stood and moved behind her changing screen. She located where her dress was hanging and looked at it with a smile. She untied the dress she was wearing and let it fall to the ground, kicking it aside before she took the emerald dress off the hanger. The blonde stepped into it and slid it up her body, moving to stand in front of her full-length mirror. She marveled at how wonderfully it had fit her without any altering, almost as if it had been meant for her all along. She grinned again, grabbing her shoes and sitting down to put them on.

Elphaba stood against the wall, her eyes falling on Galinda. "You look wonderful," she said, not having to lie.

The blonde jumped a little at the sound of her voice. "Must you sneak around so?" She turned to face the green woman. "And what in_ Oz_ are you _wearing_?"

Elphaba turned dark green. "This was issued to me by your father. I believe it is to signify my position."

Galinda turned her wide eyes away. "Well, I must say you look...uh, sharp, I suppose..."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Thank you, Miss Galinda." It was the closest to a compliment she'd ever received.

Galinda turned back to her vanity to give a last look at herself, but her eyes fell on a little box that had somehow ended up right in the middle of the vanity. She bent closer to look at it curiously. "What is this?" She picked it up, looking all over it for a name or something to identify it. "This was not here before..." She turned to Elphaba. "Do you know where this came from?"

Elphaba shrugged. "It was outside the door. I did a thorough sweep and found no threat."

Galinda looked at the little box again. "But what could it possibly be? I wasn't told that I would be receiving anything so late..." Without another word, she untied the ribbon that was wrapped around the box.

"I haven't the faintest idea, Miss Galinda."

The blonde opened box and gasped, a hand flying to her mouth. "How- I don't believe it."

"What? What is it?"

She gently lifted the item out of the box. "It's the haircomb from the shop. You know, from that day we went shopping."

"Ah. The one you favored, but that your friends looked down upon. Perhaps they lied to surprise you."

"Yes, perhaps..."

"Aren't you going to wear it?"

"Oh!" Galinda snapped out of her near trance, shaking her head. "Of course I am." She looked into the mirror and carefully tucked the comb into her blonde curls, standing back to admire it. "I knew it would go well with this dress."

"Yes...you look lovely. Now shall we go down? The ball is going to start soon." Elphaba looked down as she fixed the golden trimmed cuffs of her sleeves

The blonde gave one last check to her makeup and hair in the mirror. "It's my ball. They can't very well start without me."

"Well, the guests are mostly all here...and are all awaiting your appearance."

She stood and headed for the door. "Fine. Well, I'm ready now. So let's go."

"After you," Elphaba said, gesturing to the door.

Galinda walked through the door and headed down to the ballroom, gracefully making her way down the grand staircase with a smile.

Elphaba followed a few paces behind, holding her hands behind her back. "They all love you..." Though she hadn't told Galinda, part of the reason she was dressed so officially was because she was required to stay by the blonde's side all night.

She gave a polite wave and a smile to a few of the guests as she finished her decent. "I have given them no reason not to." She spoke to Elphaba over her shoulder. "Now, go sit in the corner as you usually do." She turned away.

"Miss Galinda...I cannot leave your side tonight. I apologize. Part of the reason I am dressed so officially, you see. The risk of you being in danger is rather high, as I'm sure you know, especially at a time like this."

Galinda cursed under her breath, a smile still pasted on her face. "Fine. But not a peep from you, am I understood?" Elphaba nodded before she turned her gaze ahead, her eyes scanning the faces in the crowd.

"Galinda- oh! That's new," Nessa said, approaching the blonde, her eyes falling on the comb. "Wherever did you find that?"

The blonde looked down at her sister with a smile. "I'm not really sure. Somebody left it for me, and Miss Thropp brought it in to me. But there wasn't a name or anything on the box, so I haven't the slightest clue as to who got it...but it's pretty, is it not?"

"It's perfect for you."

"Thank you."

Nessa smiled at her. "There are an awful lot of important people here to see you but I have not yet spotted your boyfriend."

Galinda looked around. "Hmmm, it seems you're right. Oh, well I'm sure he's just running fashionably late as usual." Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Is it really fashionable to be late?" Nessa asked. "I prefer to be punctual."

Galinda smiled down at her. "For him it is."

Elphaba disguised a small laugh with a cough.

Nessa looked at her. "Elphaba..." She started giggling.

The green woman raised an eyebrow. "I...amuse you, Miss Nessarose?"

"What are you _wearing_?"

"I realize my attire is unusual, yes."

"I'm sorry." Nessa looked at Galinda, still giggling a little. "Did you know about this?"

The blonde shook her head. "For once, I had nothing to do with her looking ridiculous in public. This was all Father's idea."

Nessa looked at the blonde. "Admit it...you could have been settled with much worse. At least she can actually pull that look off."

Galinda frowned ever so slightly at the thought of worse outfits. "Only because it's such a manly outfit and she lacks any hint of feminine curves."

"Galinda!"

"What? It's true."

Elphaba nodded. "So it is."

"See? Even she agrees with me."

"There is something to be said for not having such a feminine figure, though."

"Oh, really? And what would that be?"

Elphaba thought. "Easier movement. I needn't worry about...certain things getting in the way when I need to move quickly. I can get away with wearing pants as well..." She smiled slightly at the thought.

"The only thing I agree with is the pants. And that's only because you have such horrid taste in skirts and dresses that pants are the only other option available to you that don't look completely ridiculous." She gave a polite nod of her head and a hello to one of the women standing nearby before turning back to the two of them.

"My options are limited, Miss Galinda. I do not have as many choices as you and your sister are allowed...Besides, I don't mind being called dashing." She smiled at Nessa, who turned light pink and looked down.

Galinda shook her head. "Oz, you two are worse than a newlywed couple..." She turned away, and her eyes fell on a familiar handsome blonde, a smile spread across her face. She caught Fiyero's attention and waved him over to her. Elphaba fell into a sudden silence, her face a dark green.

"Is that him?" Nessa asked, turning her chair.

"The handsome prince of my dreams walking towards us? Yes, that's him."

"He's all right I suppose," Nessa said teasingly, poking her sister in the ribs.

Galinda looked down at her, stepping away to protect her sides. "_Just_ alright? You're joking, right?"

"Oh, Galinda, of course. Relax." Nessa rolled her dark eyes in a way that almost mirrored Elphaba.

Fiyero came up next to Galinda, the two of them each kissing the other's cheek. "You look ravishing as always, darling."

Galinda blushed, giving his arm a playful slap. "You flatterer. Oh, I'd like you to meet my sister, Miss Nessarose." She gestured to the brunette.

Fiyero bowed to Nessa, taking her hand and giving it a kiss. "It's nice to meet you, your Highness. Your sister speaks quite fondly of you."

"Oh, well...I'm sure there isn't much to say about me."

"Ah, but there is. She has told me that you are the kindest person she knows, and how you have always been there for your sister through everything."

Nessa turned pink and pulled her hand away. "Now she's just being too kind for her own good."

_Oh yes...so kind..._ Elphaba thought.

"Well...I'll leave you alone now. It was nice to meet you, Master Fiyero," Nessa said before she disappeared into the crowd.

Fiyero's gave a nod of his head to her before turning back to Galinda. He gave a deep bow to her, holding his hand out to her with a grin. "May I have this dance, your Highness?"

Galinda grinned back at him, taking his hand after curtseying. "It would be my pleasure." She let him lead her out to the dance floor, and they took up their positions, beginning a slow waltz.

Elphaba didn't follow, but moved so that she could keep an eye on the blonde(s).

Fiyero and Galinda were gliding gracefully across the dance floor when, all of a sudden, another one of the couples bumped into them. Galinda might have fallen to the floor if Fiyero hadn't have caught her. The other couple stopped, realizing just who they had disrupted.

The boy gave a flustered bow. "Oh, I'm so sorry, your Highnesses. We didn't mean to run into you."

Galinda stopped him with a wave of her hand and a smile. "Don't worry about it. It was just an accident." She turned to the man's dance partner. "Hello, I'm sorry but I don't think I know your name." She gave the girl a polite smile.

"Miss Galinda! It has been a long time, hasn't it? It's me, Sarima. You and I used to play together as children. Don't you remember, when your father would bring you up to the emerald mines? Of course, my father chose to ship me off to school in the Vinkus most of my childhood, but now I am back, and will be attending Shiz in the winter. It's so nice to see you again."

"Oh, yes of course. I remember now. So sorry, I can't believe I forgot. So, you're coming to Shiz soon? I'm sure we'll see each other often there."

"Yes, I hope so." Sarima's eyes suddenly fell on Elphaba. "Oh...isn't that the girl who used to follow you around everywhere? What was her name again?"

Galinda's smile fell ever so slightly. "Oh, her. Yes, Miss Thropp still follows me everywhere. That hasn't changed a bit."

"Thropp..." Sarima's eyes lit up. "Elphaba! That's her! She's so tall...and green as ever. But why the constant following? Have you two some sort of friendship?"

"She is most definitely not my friend." She sounded almost offended. "As you can see by her hideo- I mean, her uniform, she is my bodyguard. She also acts as my lady in waiting."

"Ah, I see. I remember her now...she used to walk around with rocks in her hands, muttering under breath. 'Horrors?' or something? She was an odd one...how is she now? She appears to have matured well."

"Well, she isn't quite _that_ odd anymore, but she couldn't exactly be considered normal either."

"Oh? I see..." Sarima turned back to Galinda. "Well, it was so nice to finally see you again, Miss Galinda," she said before she slipped away.

"Yes, so nice..." She watched her leave, turning back to Fiyero. "She always was an odd one." Fiyero gave a chuckle before leading her back out onto the dance floor and picking up their dance again.

* * *

Elphaba let out a sigh as she watched Galinda and Fiyero resume dancing.

"Miss Elphaba?"

The green woman jumped and turned towards the voice. "M-may I help you, Miss...ah..."

"Sarima. Don't you remember me?"

Elphaba thought. "Your father owns the emerald mines in the Glikkus."

"You do remember! I was just telling Miss Galinda how I will be attending Shiz in the winter. You do go there as well, don't you, Miss Elphaba?"

"Only to serve Miss Galinda."

Sarima smiled slightly. "I was right...you have matured well." Elphaba looked at her, slightly confused.

"Miss Elphaba, I do hope to run into you at Shiz...and let's keep this conversation our little secret all right?" Sarima gave her a smile and a little wink before she disappeared.

Elphaba stared after her, not even realizing Galinda was saying her name...repeatedly. "Oz to Elphaba..." Galinda waved her hand in front of Elphaba's face. Elphaba twitched slightly towards Galinda, still not fully aware of her presence. "Miss Thropp, fetch me a drink. I'm getting a little thirsty from all of this dancing." She grinned over at her boyfriend.

"Wha...?" Elphaba was only half paying attention.

"A drink. Fetch one. Now."

"Are your legs broken?" It was only after the sentence left her mouth that Elphaba realized just how wrong that was on so many levels. She finally turned to Galinda, her face a pale green. "I'm sorry! I have no idea...I didn't...I'll fetch you your drink right away."

Galinda glared at her. "That sounds like a very smart idea, Miss Thropp."

Elphaba nodded before she quickly left, returning soon with Galinda's drink. "Here you are...and I apologize again."

The blonde took a few sips of her drink before handing it back to Elphaba. "Now, get out of my sight."

Elphaba looked down. "Unless you're going dancing...I can't leave," she mumbled, her eyes flashing towards the top of the staircase, where she knew Galinda's father was watching.

"Very well. Then let's dance again, Fiyero." She took the Prince's hand and pulled him out to the dance floor again.


	9. Chapter 9

**My buddy "Denpa Wave Chick Saki" co-wrote this with me. Enjoy!**

It was late into the night when the party finally ended and the last of the guests left. Elphaba watched as Galinda said farewell to the last person before closing the door with a sigh. "So, was that the best party you've ever had?"

"I suppose. It was rather fun, wasn't it, Nessa, dear?" Galinda threaded her arm through Fiyero's, holding his arm lovingly as she looked at her sister.

"It was all right...if you'll excuse me, I'm not exactly feeling well..." the brunette said, turning away.

"Nessa, dear, what's wrong?"

Nessa shook her head. "Oh, don't worry about me. You know how my legs sometimes act up. I'm just going up to bed."

"Would you like me to come with you?"

"No. Please...enjoy the rest of your evening."

Elphaba looked at her. "I could accompany you, Miss Nessarose."

"Elphaba, really you don't have to."

"Sister, if she would like to accompany you, then why don't you just let her? She is your _friend_after all."

Nessa looked at her sister. "Galinda, please don't- ahh!" Nessa let out a cry of pain and grasped her legs.

"I will take you upstairs to tend to you, Miss Nessarose," Elphaba said, grabbing her chair. "Please don't protest."

"Nessa, please go with her. I don't like seeing you in pain like this." She urged her sister.

"I will take care of your sister, Miss Galinda. Excuse me," Elphaba said, nodding to the blonde before she wheeled the brunette up to her room. "Please permit my assistance..."

The blonde looked worriedly after her sister. Fiyero slid his hand into hers and pulled her away. "Why don't we go for a little walk, Galinda? Perhaps it will take your mind off things."

Galinda turned to him with a slight smile. "That is a fantastical idea, dearest." she followed him as he lead her out the ballroom doors to the terrace and then to the gardens beyond.

* * *

Elphaba picked Nessa up gently and set her on her bed. "Are your legs cramping again?" Nessa could only nod. Elphaba removed her shoes and stockings before she began to massage one of the brunette's feet. "Are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Y-yes...thank you Elphaba."

* * *

Fiyero sat Galinda on one the bench that lined one of the fountains, taking his seat next to her and sliding his arm around her. Galinda leaned on his shoulder with a content sigh as they gazed up at the stars and the moon. Fiyero used his free hand to tilt up her face and give her a long kiss.

After many more kisses as such, the two pulled away from each other trying to catch their breath. Galinda looked up at him with a mischievous look as she seductively slid her hand away from his knee and up his thigh. "You know, dearest, that Miss Thropp will be busy with my sister all night...and that just happens to leave my room empty and green freak free..."

Fiyero grinned down at her before standing up, holding his hand out to her. "I think that you should give me a proper tour of this room of yours while we have the chance to..." He pulled her up and gave her another long and passionate kiss. The two left the gardens and did their best not to completely run up to her room, locking the door behind them.

* * *

Elphaba woke with a start, finding her body to be rather stiff. She found herself sitting in a chair in Nessa's room, still wearing her emerald suit from last night. Elphaba stood with a groan and stretched. Obviously she hadn't made it back to her own room last night. Wait, that meant... "Galinda!" She ran from the room, bolted down the hallway. Elphaba ran into the door, only to find it locked. "Galinda!" She pounded on the door.

The blonde in question didn't fully wake at the sound. Instead she rolled over on the bed and snuggled closer to her boyfriend.

Elphaba let out a low growl. "Galinda, I'm coming in!" The green woman took a step back before she gave the door a solid kick. The wood bent under her boots. She gave it another kick and it fell, granting her access. "Galinda, why didn't you open the do-" Her eyes fell on just who was in the bed and she felt her heart drop. "No, no, no, no!" She went to the side of the bed and grabbed Fiyero's arm, yanking him to the floor. "GET OUT!"

Fiyero was jolted awake. He scrambled to his feet and looked at the green woman who had so rudely woken him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He remembered that he was completely nude and quickly snatched up a pillow to cover himself.

"Oh please. You haven't much to hide!"

Galinda shot up in the bed. When her head wrapped around what was going on she shrieked. "How dare you come barging in here to so rudely wake us up and insult my boyfriend!"

"YOU, SHUT UP!" Elphaba shouted, turning on the blonde. She grabbed Fiyero's arm and started to drag him from the room. "GET OUT! GET OUT!" She threw him out into the hallway. "GET OUT BEFORE I PERSONALLY REMOVE YOUR TESTICLES WITH MY FOOT!"

"I dare you to try!" Fiyero forced his way back into the room.

Galinda ran from the bed and put herself between the two. "DON"T YOU DARE!"

"FINE!" Elphaba aimed a swift kick at Fiyero's...well...she hit him in a sensitive spot.

Fiyero crumpled to the ground, writhing in pain as he covered the spot. Galinda backhanded Elphaba across the face. "BITCH! GET OUT OF MY ROOM RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

Elphaba growled and grabbed the blonde. "YOU'RE NEXT." She threw Galinda onto the bed before she grabbed Fiyero and threw him out again, slamming the broken door after him. She turned to Galinda, fire burning in her dark eyes.

Galinda got off the bed again, walking back over to her. "GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Elphaba grabbed the blonde tightly. "YOUR FATHER IS GOING TO HAVE ME KILLED IF HE FINDS OUT! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT? DON'T YOU EVER GIVE A FUCK ABOUT ANYBODY BUT YOURSELF? I CAN'T...I JUST..." Elphaba released her as she let out a yell, grabbing her head as she felt something deep inside her pulse. Suddenly, all the mirrors and windows in Galinda's room shattered, and all of the wooden doors splintered.

Galinda screamed and fell to the ground, covering her head as the flying shards of glass cut into her skin. "STOP IT! WHAT'S GOING ON!"

Elphaba lowered her shaking hands and looked up. "I...I got angry...I didn't try to..." She shook her head. "You need to take me seriously for once in your life, Galinda, because I'm not fucking around with you any longer!"

The blonde slowly stood up, seething. "And you better take me seriously when I say get the fuck out of my room before I kill you myself."

"I. Dare. You."

"Get. Out. Now."

"Go ahead! Do your worst!" Elphaba spread her arms out giving Galinda clear shot. "No. I'm not going anywhere."

"If you don't leave this second, I will see to it that you _never_see your sister again."

"What are you going to do? Kill her? Separate us? She already thinks you're her sister! What more can I lose?"

Galinda struck out again, aiming a punch at the green woman's face. But she literally grabbed her own arm to restrain herself. She backed away a few steps before running into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She pulled out the first aid kit and quickly cleaned the dozens of little cuts on her body. When she was finished, she took a long look in the mirror and quite a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself before she left the bathroom, storming into her closet.

"I'm still here, Galinda. I'm not leaving until you tell me why the hell you chose to go behind my back. You must want me to die a slow painful death. To watch me hang by my neck then have my body riddled with bullets."

"NO! I should be allowed to have a life too, ya know?"

"You should have _told_ me! Now what do I tell your father?"

She yanked on her tight leggings and her body sweater. "Like you would have fucking let me if I had told you!"

"I...I would have..." Elphaba looked down. "You're 18 now. I couldn't have stopped you..."

"BULLSHIT!"

"Galinda, you are 18. You're an adult now. You'll have to start taking responsibility for what you do. I would have let you two...but you should have said something."

"You're so full of shit, Miss Thropp. To you and to everyone else in Oz, I'll only ever be the little girl who doesn't know what the fuck to do about anything!" She angrily stormed around the room, snatching her pointe shoes and other items from their places.

"LISTEN!" Elphaba grabbed her arm. "I _know_ you have a brain in there! You choose not to use it! Can't you see I've been trying to give you a chance? So many chances...but you refuse to do anything to change! And that's why people see you this way!" She shook her. "DO SOMETHING TO CHANGE!" A single tear ran down her face.

Galinda tore her arm away from her grasp. "Don't. Touch. Me," she growled before closing her bag and heading for the door.

Elphaba sighed. "How does it feel...to finally be fucked? Was it worth it? Did you do it for yourself...or for him?"

"It is none of your business, _Miss Thropp._" The blonde left the room, storming down the corridors.

Elphaba quickly followed. "No, please, tell me. Seeing as I'll never have the joy of that experience, tell me how it was. Did you bleed when your hymen broke? I'll bet you did...so delicate..."

"It's none of your business! And if you're so Ozdamn curious why don't you check my fucking sheets for blood yourself?"

"Oh, I'm sure I will when I wash them so your father doesn't find it first."

"Then stop asking!"

"But tell me: did you do it just to do it? Or do you really love him?"

"Leave. Me. Alone! You've already fucked up my life enough!"

"Have I? How so? I do every little thing you ask! I let you beat and strangle me! Who's fucking up whose life?" Galinda took off at a dead run to the studio, slamming the door shut behind her. Elphaba walked after her, leaning against the wall outside the door. "Galinda...I'm sorry. I don't know why, but I am."

The blonde ignored her, muttering to herself as she pulled her pointe shoes on. "It's fine. Just dance. Get it all out. Just do it. You'll be fine." Galinda was so angry that she couldn't bear the wait to dance, so she skipped taping her feet and all of her warm ups. She set a record on the player and began dancing vigorously as soon as it started.

"Galinda, I realize I can't babysit you forever...I just don't want you to get hurt. You need to know how to make decisions...the right ones." Elphaba sighed as she heard the music. "You didn't hear a word I said..." She straightened up. "You're not going anywhere...so I'll take my leave." She turned and walked away from the closed door

Galinda danced for hours until she was utterly exhausted, but she continued on with her completely reckless dancing. At one time, after doing quite a few Fouettés, she for some reason decided to do a full leap immediately after. But as she was landing her grand jeté, her shoe slipped on the floor, causing her left leg to twist in different directions as she fell. The blonde tumbled to the ground, immediately grasping at her knee as tears flowed from her eyes and she writhed on the floor in pain.

Elphaba couldn't stay away any longer. It had been hours. She had to check on Galinda. She went back down to the studio and knocked. "Galinda? It's me. I...I came to see how you were doing."

"G-go away!" Galinda choked out. She had been lying on the floor for near half an hour and decided it had been high time she got up. She dragged herself across the floor to a corner of the room.

Elphaba detected that something was wrong...but no, Galinda didn't want her to interfere. "Are you...all right? Is there something I can do for you?"

She managed to start pulling herself to her feet using the wall. "No! Just go away, alri- AH!" She cried out when her left foot had accidentally bumped against the floor, shooting pain straight up her leg. She collapsed back to the ground, holding back her sobs. "I'm fine...without you! Just leave!"

Elphaba's hands twitched. She could tell that Galinda was in pain...but no! The blonde didn't want her! Still, how could she leave her? NO! Galinda didn't want her help! "Galinda, you sound injured. Do you want my assistance?"

"I-I'm fine! I'm not hurt...and I definitely don't need your help!"

"You sound injured. Please, if you are, let me help before it gets worse. I'd hate...I'd hate to think of you never dancing again..."

"Bullshit! Like you give a fuck about my dancing!" Galinda tried to stand using the wall again, but, with her leg dangling uselessly as it was, she hit her foot again after a few steps and fell back to the floor. "Just go away, already!"

That was enough. Elphaba kicked down the door and stormed in. "Listen! I do care! I am not out to make your life mis-" Her eyes fell on Galinda's leg. "Oh, Oz...what happened?" She looked back at Galinda, her dark eyes softer.

"It's nothing. Go away!" The blonde made another attempt at standing.

"Galinda, stop! That is not nothing! You can barely walk!" Elphaba moved in, but stopped herself. "May I...may I take you to have it examined by the doctor?"

"No, you may not! I can get there myself."

"Galinda, you'll make it worse if you try to walk! Please...let me help you..."

"NO! I don't need your help!"

"Galinda, please! Do you want to ruin your dancing career?"

"I don't ca-" Galinda's foot bumped against the wall, harder than before and her face blanched white. She clenched her teeth, fresh tears streaming down her face as she held back her scream of pain.

"That's it. I can't watch you like this anymore." Elphaba picked the blonde up gently. "I do care..." she muttered. She turned and carried her from the room, starting for the doctor's office.

"Don't touch IT!" Galinda's voice rose an octave when the green woman's touch jarred her leg again. She grasped at Elphaba's arm with a death grip, every step they took sending more pain shooting through her leg.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying to be gentle." Elphaba took shorter strides, trying to lessen the jarring. They reached the doctor's office and Elphaba stopped, waiting for the doctor to return, her dark eyes scanning the room as she was accustomed to doing.

The blonde sat in one of the chairs, her shoulders shaking with sobs. She tried to stop herself, quickly realizing that any movement she made at all would jar her leg with its extreme sensitivity. "Ozdamnit, where's that damn doctor?"

"I don't know..." Elphaba turned to face her. "Would you mind...if I took a look?"

"If you can get this damn pant leg off of it, I don't give a fuck who looks at it."

Elphaba drew her knife from her belt and cut the pant leg open. She replaced it before she looked at Galinda's actual leg.

"Tell me where it hurts most." Elphaba touched her ankle lightly. "There?"

"Just a little."

Elphaba moved up to her calf and shin. "Here?"

Galinda's breath hitched. "A little...more," she managed to gasp out.

Elphaba's hand hovered over her knee. "Then it hurts most here. Can you move it at all?"

She shook her head, her body tensed, ready for the pain if her leg was accidentally bumped.

"Alright...tell me what happened. Did you hit it? Did you fall?"

"When I was...landing a leap, my shoe slipped. I fell."

Elphaba nodded. "You probably injured a ligament in your knee. If it hurts this much, you may have torn it."

"All I care about is how to fix it."

"I think I may know what to do..." She grabbed a chair and pulled it in front of Galinda. "This will hurt, but I need to elevate your injured leg." Elphaba grasped her ankle and lifted her leg up onto the chair slowly. Despite her efforts, Galinda couldn't hold back a cry of pain. Elphaba left to grab a bag of ice and returned to set it gently on Galinda's knee. "Hold that there." She left again, rummaging through drawers and cupboards. She returned a few minutes later with what she needed.

"What...is all of this?"

Elphaba picked up two metal rods and placed them against the sides of Galinda's knee. "Hold these."

Galinda gasped at the rod's touch but managed to do as she was told. "How exactly do you know all of this anyway?"

Elphaba slipped a cotton pad under each rod. "I managed to get my hands on some old medical journals before they were destroyed." Elphaba picked up a roll of thin bandages and wrapped it around the rods and Galinda's knee, holding them in place. She fastened that, then reached to grab the larger, thicker bandage, which she wrapped around Galinda's knee as well. "This will keep your knee stabilized. Well...it'll do until a real doctor can look at it."

Galinda looked away from the green woman, grumbling. "Where is that damn doctor anyway?"

Elphaba picked up all the leftover items. "It's Sunday. He's off on Sunday." Elphaba didn't mention she had already known that as she began to put the supplies away.

"What? You mean I'm stuck like this until we get back to Shiz tonight?"

"Galinda...the doctor will do exactly as I have done. What did you think would happen? That he would give you a magic potion and it would suddenly heal?"

"I don't know! He could have done someth- Ah!" She had angrily stood up, but collapsed back down after putting even the slightest pressure on her foot shot pain through her leg. She buried her face in her hands, sobbing. "What am I going to do...? I can't even walk for Oz's sake!"

Elphaba returned to the blonde's side. "You should stay off it for the rest of the day. By tomorrow, you may be able to put slight pressure on it." Elphaba returned with a pair of crutches. "Here. You're going to need these." Galinda took the crutches without a word, using them to help her stand up on her right leg, a little wobbly. Elphaba watched, ready to catch her if needed. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine!" She snapped at the green woman as she slowly made her way to the door.

"Alright. No need to be cross with me." Elphaba followed a few paces behind.

Galinda managed to get out of the doctor's office and down the hallway. She stopped in front of the stairs. The exact stairs that were the only way up to her room. She looked up at them with a groan before starting forward and dragging herself up each step one by one.

Elphaba followed slowly. "Perhaps you'd like some assistance...?"

"Don't touch me." She glared back at her.

"Alright..." Elphaba passed the blonde and walked briskly up the stairs, turning to look back at her with her arms held behind her back.

Galinda growled under her breath, finally getting about halfway up the staircase. "...damn vegetable...all her fault..."

"Pray tell why this is _my_fault?" Elphaba came down to stand a few steps ahead of the blonde. "I can hear quite well, Miss Galinda. Muttering will not save you."

She glared up at Elphaba, pausing on the stairs. "This is most definitely your fault. If you hadn't have burst in this morning, I wouldn't have been as pissed off as I was!"

"If you had told me, I wouldn't have burst in! I can't believe that after all these years of service you don't trust me in the slightest!" Elphaba grabbed her by the front of her dress and pushed her slightly back, holding her there. Both knew that if she let go, Galinda would fall. "Do you trust me to keep you from falling?"

Galinda quickly let to go of the crutches to clutch onto Elphaba's arm. "No. No, I don't."

Elphaba's eyes grew sad. "Why?" she asked softly before she pulled Galinda back gently, stooping down to pick up her crutches and hand them back to her.

The blonde took the crutches, tucking them back under her arms before continuing up the stairs. "Because Oz knows that if, because of some injury, I fell into a coma, you'd be free of me."

"Galinda, I can't take this anymore. This constant feeling you have that I want you hurt. I _don't_. I never want to see you injured. Get that through your thick skull! I find no pleasure in your pain!"

"Well it surit's hell seems like it! And why wouldn't you? I've treated you like crap for years! Why wouldn't you be happy to see me treated the same?"

"Because that's not how I am! I am not sadistic! No one deserves to be in pain! So please, start seeing me as a human instead of some...some green soulless freak!"

Galinda turned away from her, finally reaching the top of the stairs and heading down the hallway. "That can never happen..."

"Why? Because I'm green? Because I work for you?" Elphaba ran in front of the blonde and grabbed her. "Tell me what you want from me!"

"Gah! You really want to know why? It's because we are from completely different worlds, that's why! Look at you! You wait on me hand and foot! You're a green, unimportant, little miss nobody whom no one cares for! And me? I'm the heiress to the throne of Oz, I'm beautiful, and everyone loves me! We are complete polar opposites!"

Elphaba blinked a few times. "I see...so it is the separation of classes for you. Tell me, would you hate me so much if I were the exact same person, but high class like yourself? And we're not so different..."

"I wouldn't know since that isn't how things are."

"So...it really would pain you to try and respect me? And only because..." Elphaba looked down. "I see. I cannot change you. You are set in your ways...and I am sorry for ever thinking highly of you."

Galinda felt horrible, but she hid it with mask of harshness. "And I am not sorry. You deserve everything I've ever done to you." She continued down the hallway, a flat look on her face.

Elphaba followed after her silently. "Humor me one last time...when you are on the throne...what will happen to people like me? Will you ignore them? Have them purged? And what will you do with_me_?"

"You see me as far too kind if you think I will humor your requests." She never looked at her, soon arriving at her room and walking in.

"Yes...I suppose so." Elphaba moved to stand in the corner of the room, her arms crossed and her gaze down. "But at least tell me this: if you had the option to dispose of me...would you take it?"

"I..." Galinda stopped for only a moment, shaking her head before continuing on into her closet. "I don't have that option so the question is moot."

"Damn it, Galinda! Yes or no! It's not that hard!"

"Yes!" She lied. "Now drop it!" The blonde set her crutches against the door frame and gently hopped over to her clothes. She leaned heavily on her dresser as she picked a dress off its hanger. She slid herself down to the floor to set about getting her pants off over the brace without hurting herself too badly.

Elphaba watched her with a slight nod. "I see..." She looked down, becoming lost in her own thoughts.

Galinda finally managed to remove her pants and then pulled herself to her feet. She turned to get her dress and accidentally bumped her knee directly into her dress. She grunted in pain, her face blanching white. After a few moments of calming her breathing she slid the dress over her head.

"May I ask...why you allowed me to stay in the first place?"

The blonde tucked the crutches back under her arm and moved out of the closet to go sit at her vanity chair. She leaned over to remove her pointe shoes from her feet, tossing them into the closet. "Because I had no choice."

"You always had a choice. You could have said no. I'm sure your father could have found someone else to fill my position. And you could have fired me at any time. So why didn't you?

Galinda brushed through her hair, gently pulling it up and pinning it. "This subject is not up for discussion. Now, pack my bags for the trip back to Shiz. We're leaving soon." She made a point to put her new comb into her hair to see how her friends would react to it when she arrived back at school.

Elphaba nodded. "Yes, Miss Galinda."

* * *

Galinda gave a halfhearted laugh. "Oh, but you should have seen it! An outfit that stately and green on that green bean. It looked absolutely ridiculous!"

The other girls laughed as well. "We can only imagine the hilarity."

Pfannee asked, "And the dancing? How was it? With youknowwho? Was it as spectacular as suspected?"

Galinda blushed, looking dreamily into the distance. "That and much much more…" As she was looking dreamily, she deliberately turned her head so that her friends would notice the emerald haircomb she was wearing. And the girls did notice it. Right away.

Elphaba ignored those gossiping ninnies as she stood in her usual corner, fiddling with her braid as usual. Back at Shiz, and everything seemed normal again. Well, as normal as normal was for her and Galinda.

"Galinda, you went back to get that comb? Why? It's so simple and…not you."

The blonde looked at them. "Because I liked it, and it did go fabulously well with my dress. Just as I suspected it would." _They didn't know I had it? But I thought for sure it was them…_

_So it would appear as though the mystery gift had not come from Galinda's so-called friends. _Elphaba's eyes narrowed. _From where then? _"Perhaps Miss Galinda cares not for your opinions." Elphaba interjected, approaching. Though why, she didn't know. Galinda still hated her.

Shenshen looked up at Elphaba. "Nobody was talking to you green bean."

"Yeah, your opinion is not wanted here."

"Of course Galinda wants our opinions. We're her best friends."

Galinda remained silent as the girls attacked Elphaba, eyeing the green woman and thinking to herself. _Hmmm. Maybe it was her who left it for me and she's- _ She shook her head. _No. We're not friends. She wouldn't._

"Have to attack me in a pack, I see. Does it make you feel stronger?" Elphaba never let her voice or expression waver. She instead looked at Galinda coldly.

Galinda looked at her, finally speaking. "Miss Thropp, I would appreciate it if you didn't speak to my friends like that." She turned to the girls. "And I'm terribly sorry, but I think it's time for me to go. The trip here this morning and, well, everything else was exhausting." The three girls said their goodbyes and watched as Galinda hobbled away on her crutches.

Elphaba followed her silently, holding the necessary doors open until they reached their room. "Is there anything you need Miss Galinda?"

"Ice. And lots of it. Go fetch a pail, would you?" She lowered herself slowly onto the side of her bed, setting the crutches beside her.

Elphaba nodded. "Yes, Miss Galinda." She left the room, unaware that just as she left, an open envelope fell from her pocket and onto the floor.

Galinda looked at the envelope on the ground. She moved to pick it up but then pulled herself back. _No. it isn't mine. I shouldn't read it...but who would be sending her mail anyway? _She continued warring with herself for a few moments until her curiosity won. She hopped on her good leg over to the letter, opening it.

_Elphaba,_

_You tell me not to worry, and I can't help but do so. Out there alone with Galinda for the first time…Please, take this and buy yourself something nice. It isn't much, but please…for yourself._

_Nessarose_

Galinda looked dumbfounded at the letter. _It _was _her! But why? She hates me. Why the hell would she do that for me?_

Elphaba got the pail of ice and made her way back up to the room, kicking the door open. "One pail of ice."

The blonde had just put the letter back into its envelope right before the door burst in. She stood and held it out to Elphaba, looking away from her. "You dropped this." She hobbled over to sit at her vanity. "Stop leaving your things around my room."

Elphaba took the letter from her and slipped it back into her pocket. "I never should have spent Nessa's money on you."

Galinda sat in her chair, shaking her head and mumbling, "…and you say _I'm _the complicated one…"

"We are both complicated women." Elphaba approached her and set the pail down. "Here is your ice."

"Or maybe it's just you." She picked up the pail and moved into the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the tub with her leg extended out. She grabbed a small, thin towel and put some ice in it before folding and placing it around her swollen knee with a muttered curse.

"Perhaps…but even so, you got what you wanted…as usual." Elphaba left to sit on her cot. "Call me if you need anything."

Galinda remained silent, sitting in the bathroom and icing her knee. When she was done, she tossed the half-melted ice back in the bucket and stood, wobbling out of the bathroom and into her closet. She slipped off her dress and pulled her nightdress over her head. On her way out of her closet, she accidentally bumped her foot on the door frame. She froze, not crying out, but blanching in pain. The blonde moved more slowly to sit at her vanity again. She looked down at the brace. "So since you're apparently the doctor here, how long do I have to wear all of this blasted stuff? It's itchy." She scratched at the little available skin.

"I'd say about a month." Elphaba moved in, removed the brace and began to rub an ointment on her knee. "This should help the itch. It will be off before the Lurlinemas ball."

"A month? You've got to be joking!"

"If you aren't careful, it will be longer." She finished and replaced the brace. "It could have been worse…"

Galinda moaned. "Oh, this just gets better and better…"

"Stop whining. If I had let you continue walking, you would be limping the rest of your life! So a shred of gratitude would be appreciated!"

"Gratitude? It's your fault I'm like this to begin with!" She angrily stood on her good leg, glaring up at her.

"Because I'm the bane of your life? Because I'm green? I am sorry, but I did not choose this!"

"No! Because you ruined what should have been the best morning of my life and then threatened and hurt the man I love so badly that he may never want to see me again!" Angry tears welled in her eyes.

Elphaba sighed. "If any man left you because of me…then he never deserved you in the first place. Love is a privilege. Not a right."

"At this rate, I'll never get a man because I'm constantly stuck with you."

"Perhaps no man deserves you then."


	10. Chapter 10

**My buddy "Denpa Wave Chick Saki" co-wrote this with me. Enjoy!**

"Galinda you have more dresses than there are, or ever will be, people in Oz. How can you say you have nothing to wear for the winter ball?"

The blonde in question poked her head out of the closet, glaring at Elphaba. "Well excuuuuuusse me, Miss Thropp. This is the final party before winter break. It is very important that I look my best as always. Wait. What am thinking? A green bean like you would have no idea what I'm talking about." She disappeared back into the closet, rifling through all of her dresses again.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "No I suppose I wouldn't, seeing as I'll be wearing exactly what I'm wearing now. Stylish, is it not? I hear frocks are so in. You should wear one too. You'll look so amazing. Perhaps you could start a new trend."

Galinda shuddered at the thought of wearing a frock. "Absolutely not. I have no doubt at all that_I_ would look great. But I wouldn't subject anybody else to the horrors of a frock like that."

"Horrors? My goodness, someone does love to be dramatic don't they?" Elphaba sighed. "Miss Galinda, the ball is in five days. Must you really stress over it now?"

"It's not being dramatic. That thing is hideous." She pulled out another dress and added it to her pile of possibilities. "And yes, I must stress about it now. A decision like this one must be made slowly so as to prevent any rash last minute decisions that might go horribly wrong."

"Galinda, you're the heiress to the throne. Everyone knows who you are, so I doubt that your outfit will affect your standing. And based on what you own, could it even be possible to make the wrong decision?"

"I would bet my title that if I wore a frock as hideous as yours, I would never hear the end of it for as long as I live."

"Well, I would hate to see you lose that, so I won't match your bet." Elphaba sighed as she leaned against the wall. "Your knee appears to be healing well."

"Yes, it is. Although I don't see why I still need this blasted brace. It feels fine. Why can't I take it off? It's so much harder to find an outfit when I also have to worry about it being long enough to cover the stupid brace."

"The brace keeps your knee stabilized so that the ligament heals properly. If you take it off early, it could shift and heal incorrectly, which would result in an even worse injury."

Galinda grumbled under her breath. "...still think it's stupid..." She threw another dress onto the possibilities pile.

"It's for your own good." Elphaba eyed the pile. "Miss Galinda...isn't this pile a little large? I mean, you needn't throw out half your closet only to later decide that you plan on buying a new dress. And that usually happens, which results in me having to hang everything back up."

"Well that is your job, isn't it? So stop complaining."

"Simply stating facts. Why not wear the same dress you wore to your birthday ball?"

"As amazing as that dress is, it's too fancy for this ball. The Ozdust is a much less formal event. But I still must look fabulous nonetheless."

"Of course. What was I thinking?" Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Surely there is something you'd like me to do besides standing here watching you and making satirical comments."

"Yes. You can leave me alone."

"Miss Galinda, you know that won't happen. We've discussed this: As your bodyguard, I cannot leave your side. Are you, perhaps, suffering from short-term memory loss?"

"I know that. But I can dream, can't I?"

"Perhaps, except for the fact that you are awake, and cannot be dreaming."

"It's called daydreaming. Now, please just stop talking. Go sit on your bed and read or something. Whatever it is you do for fun."

"I am sitting on my bed and I am reading, thank you. I can multi-task you know. I'm talented like that."

"Well, then stop talking to me."

"That's harsh," Elphaba said, but she remained silent as she heard the blonde continue to rummage around her closet.

About thirty minutes passed before Elphaba said, "That pile has taken over your bed. Is there anything left in your closet?"

Galinda threw a glare her way. "I'm done taking things out of my closet. Now I have to go through this pile and narrow it down."

Elphaba stood and approached her. "Perhaps you could make my life easier and give me the dresses you turn down so I can hang them up now instead of later?"

She shrugged as she started sorting through the pile. "Do what you like."

_I'd like to tell you my mind_, the green woman thought, but she instead said, "Yes Miss Galinda."

Galinda threw dress after dress towards Elphaba, and very slowly the pile began to go down. Her knee started to ache after standing for so long, so she sat on the edge of her bed and continued sorting.

Elphaba hung the dresses up as they came, and she noticed when Galinda sat down. "Are you sure you'll be all right at the ball?"

"I'll be fine," she almost snapped at her. "I already told you that it's feeling alright."

"Alright. No need to snap Miss Galinda. I am merely watching out for your safety, which is my job, might I remind you?"

"Yes, yes. I know that. Just hang the dress up, will you?" She threw another dress at the green woman.

Elphaba caught it and moved to hang it up. "Miss Galinda, when you find the dress you want, why would you even pull out all these others in the first place?" She shook her head. "I suppose it doesn't matter...your class is going to start soon."

"Because pulling them out allows me to see all of the options together instead of having to rummage around and trying to find the others to compare them each time." She set down the dress she was holding and went to brush her hair and get ready for class. "I am most definitely not looking forward to Horrible Morrible's class today..."

"You never are. I told you, if you hate it so much, just drop it and tell your father it's not for you. For once, have a spine Galinda."

"It's not the subject that I have a problem with. I happen to like studying magic much more than I thought I would. It's the teacher that I don't like."

"Or maybe it's just you. After all, your magic hasn't improved much since we arrived."

Galinda ground her teeth. "My magic has improved quite well, thank you very much." She grabbed her book bag and headed for the door.

Elphaba followed her. "I beg to differ. You still can't levitate a chair." The blonde ignored her and kept walking. "I will take your silence as agreement with me. You know, perhaps sorcery really isn't for you."

Galinda whipped around to look at her. "You know what, little miss know-it-all? You always ask me why I yell and get mad at you so much. Well, did ya ever think that's it's your own fault? You're the one always pushing me to the limit because you don't know when or how to just shut up!"

Elphaba blinked, and then sighed. "You're right...it's one of my flaws. I'm sorry." She directed her gaze down and remained silent. The blonde turned back around and continued down the hallway to her class. Elphaba followed her, moving to stand in the corner when they arrived.

* * *

The rest of the week passed without too much sarcasm or yelling and soon enough, it was Friday night, with only a few hours left before the dance. Galinda stood over her bed, looking down at her options. Over the past few days she had managed to narrow it down to two possible dresses.

Elphaba sat on her cot, watching the blonde. "For Oz's sake, Galinda, just pick one! You've been staring for thirty minutes!"

Her eyes never left the teal and purple dresses. "You pick one for me."

Elphaba stared at her. "You...you actually want me to choose?"

"Don't give me that look. Just do it, already!"

Elphaba was taken aback, but she stood, approaching the bed and looking down at the dresses. "They're both lovely..." She picked up the purple one and held it out to the blonde. "H-here."

Galinda frowned and wrinkled her nose. She picked up the other dress. "The teal one it is." She muttered a quick "thanks" as she headed for the bathroom.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. She had figured something like that would happen. She gave herself a silent congratulations on choosing the one she liked less. "Miss Galinda I was almost flattered for a moment there."

Galinda slipped the dress she had been wearing off and slid the teal one over her head. She looked at herself, admiring the way it shimmered and flowed in the light. _It kinda reminds me of water. It's pretty_. She left the bathroom and sat at her vanity. "No need to be flattered. I simply knew that by whatever you picked, I would be able to judge my reactions. And then I would know which one I truly wanted to wear but didn't know it consciously."

Elphaba blinked. "Do my ears deceive me? Did I actually hear you using your brain? Do you actually know how to use it?" Elphaba clapped a few times. "Bravo, Miss Galinda. I am impressed."

"You can stop it with the sarcastic comments, Miss Thropp. I have a chore for you."

Elphaba paused. "Have you? Let me hear it then. Don't leave me waiting in suspense."

"I need you to go and find me a few stems of white lilies."

"And where do you suggest I find these flowers, Miss Galinda?"

"Oh, I don't know. The flower shop, perhaps?" She set about putting on her makeup.

"Wait...you mean leave you alone to go into town?"

"Yes. Or at least go find somebody to go get them for you."

An idea suddenly hit the green woman. "I'll be right back." She ran from the room and headed out to the greenhouse across campus. After some searching, she found the lilies and took a few, leaving the greenhouse to return to Crage Hall. She set the flowers on Galinda's vanity. "There you are. Pray tell, what do you need these for?"

"You'll see." Galinda picked up the flowers, giving them a sniff and a small smile. While Elphaba had been gone, she had finished with her hair and makeup. She took the smaller lilies and wove them into her hairdo, also putting the largest flower behind her ear. She stood up and moved in front of her fullbody mirror. She gave a little twirl, watching the skirt flow around her with a smile.

Elphaba watched her. "You look...quite lovely tonight."

"I know, right? I love this dress. It reminds me of the ocean..."

Elphaba's expression changed. "I wouldn't know...having never seen the ocean, so I'll take your word for it."

Galinda shrugged, not bothering with her reaction. She continued admiring herself for a few minutes before she was interrupted by a knock on the door. She motioned at Elphaba. "You get it."

Elphaba nodded before she approached the door and opened it. Her eyes narrowed. "Oh...good evening Master Fiyero." She didn't move out of the doorway.

The blonde's face brightened at the sound of her boyfriend's name. "Miss Thropp, let him in, already."

Elphaba stepped out of the way reluctantly, her glare still on Fiyero. Fiyero strode into the room with a cocky smile. He did a slow turn in front of Galinda to show off his outfit. "Do you approve?"

Galinda giggled and looked over his outfit. He was wearing a simple black slacks, white shirt, black tie, and black jacket outfit. She motioned for him to do another spin. "I do approve. You look dashing as usual."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "If you two are going to be disgustingly cute at least warn me."

Fiyero took Galinda's hand and bowed down, giving it a kiss. "And you look ravishing tonight as always." He kissed his way up her arm, leaving Galinda with a blush.

"Dear Oz...must I separate you two again?"

"You will do nothing of the sort, Miss Thropp."

"Then shouldn't you be heading for the dance instead of making me nauseous?"

"The dance is not for another 3 or so hours. We're going to dinner beforehand." She stuck her tongue out at Elphaba as she went to gather her things into her purse and then take Fiyero's arm. He led her out the door and down the hallway.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "But of course..." she threw her cloak around her shoulders before she followed the two

Fiyero took Galinda to the fanciest restaurant in town and, after Fiyero checked in his coat, they got a table out on the terrace. Galinda gave a little giggle. "This is so romantic, Yero. Thank you so much."

"It was the least I could do for the most beautiful girl in all of Oz." He took her hand, bringing it to his mouth for a kiss.

Elphaba stood off to the side, watching them. She bit back her sarcasm though she would have loved to say something. The green woman sighed and looked out at the setting sun. "It's going to be cold tonight..."

* * *

Before she knew it, their dinner was done, and Galinda was arm in arm with Fiyero as they went to retrieve his jacket. "This truly was delightful, dearest."

Elphaba followed them, but a sudden feeling of uneasiness settled over her. Something...something wasn't right. It was right then and there that Elphaba knew that going to the Ozdust was a bad idea. She grabbed Galinda's arm. "Would you excuse us for a moment?" she said before she dragged the blonde into the ladies' bathroom.

Galinda pulled her arm away. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she hissed at her.

"You can't go to the dance tonight!"

"Why is that? Because there's going to be a bomb there? Because you don't want to go? Because you know I'll actually be having a good time? Tell me why!"

Elphaba ran a hand through her hair. "Because I just have...a bad feeling that something awful will happen!" In a move that was very uncharacteristic, she grabbed Galinda's hands and looked into her eyes. "Please...please don't go tonight. Something is going to happen. I can feel it!"

Galinda stood looking at her in shock only for a second before pulling away and walking to the door. "No. I will not let you ruin my night of fun just because you have a 'bad feeling.' It's ridiculous! Nothing is going to happen."

"Galinda please! You don't understand!" Elphaba lunged forward and grabbed her. "I don't know how or why, but I just...know that something will happen. Please, you can hit me all you want, but please don't go!"

"Let go of me!" She yanked herself away. "Nothing you say or do will stop me from going to this dance and having fun!" She opened the door and left the bathroom, heading straight for where they had left Fiyero behind. The blonde took his arm and led him from the restaurant hurriedly. "Let's go, Yero. We'll be late for the dance."

Elphaba followed her with a sigh. She knew that this feeling had to mean something, seeing as she'd never had it before. She knew there was nothing she could say to change Galinda's mind. All she could do was hope she was wrong...

By the time they reached the Ozdust ballroom, Galinda's mood had lightened a little and she smiled at all of her friends as they passed by to find a table for them to sit at. She looked around the dance floor with a giddy smile. "Oh, Yero, this is going to be a great night."

Fiyero agreed, leaning down to give her a kiss. "Well, here's our table." Galinda set down her purse and took his outstretched hand. "Would you care to dance, my lady?"

Galinda grinned and did a small curtsy as best she could. "I would love to." She let him lead her out onto the dance floor.

Elphaba stood back, watching them. The feeling was not going away as she had hoped, but only increasing. She had to get Galinda out of here...no matter what the blonde would do to her later. Elphaba didn't like this ominous feeling. She waited for the first dance to finish before she approached the blonde. "Miss Galinda, I hate you press the matter, but please...you need to leave."

Galinda glared at her from where she was standing in the arms of her boyfriend. "Absolutely not. I am having a great time and will not leave until I feel like it."

"Galinda please! You need to trust me! Something awful is going to happen, I just know it! We need to go before whatever that is happens!"

"I don't care! Nothing is going to happen! Don't you get it? Your feeling was wrong! Now, leave me alone!"

Elphaba took a step back, but then her hands formed fists. "No...not this time." She grabbed Galinda's arm. "I am _not_ wrong! Something _will_ happen, and I'm not going to just stand by and let it! You are coming with me back to your room _right now_."

Galinda yanked her arm away. "NO! I will _not_ let you ruin my night! I'm sick of it, and I'm sick of you always ruining everything for me!" She quickly turned to her boyfriend. "Fiyero, be a dear and go get us some punch, please? I'd rather you not have to see this." A wide-eyed Fiyero nodded his head and scurried away. He had never seen the blonde quite so livid before.

"I am not trying to ruin anything! I am trying to do my job, Galinda!"

"Well it's not your job any longer! Consider yourself fired!"

Elphaba was taken aback by that. "You...you can't fire me, because I quit! I am so done putting up with all your shit, Galinda!"

"And I'm tired of you ruining my life! So just leave!"

Elphaba felt her anger boiling over. "FINE!" She slapped the blonde across the face, hot tears forming in her eyes. "That's for 18 years of making my life a living hell!"

Galinda put a hand to her cheek in shock. "Bitch!" She backhanded her as hard as she could. "I don't need you! I'm done with you!"

"Good, because I'm done too!" She turned and started to leave, but turned back. "Mark my words, Galinda, you will get in trouble one day, and I won't be there to save you! You'll only have yourself to blame!"

"I hate you!" The blonde turned and stormed out the building.

* * *

Elphaba had expected to feel somewhat...empowered at being "free," but she didn't. In fact she only felt worse. The green woman turned, the ominous feeling only growing. "Ozdamn it, Galinda..." she muttered before she took off, starting to search for the blonde. "Galinda!"

* * *

After leaving the ballroom, Galinda didn't really have anywhere in particular she was heading for. She just knew that she had to get away from Elphaba. Somehow she ended up collapsing on a bench in the nearby park in frustration, rubbing her aching knee. She sat there for a few minutes, thinking to herself. _Oh, she infuriates me so Ozdamn much! Why? Why did I ever get stuck with her? Why me!_ She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder, and she turned to the person thinking it was her boyfriend come to comfort her. "Fiyero I-" She barely had time to realize that these men were definitely not Fiyero before one of them swung a punch at her face. The blow knocked her off of the bench and onto the ground. Not even another second had passed before there was a body pinning her down to the ground. She felt a hand stroke down her face and body, and she shuddered in disgust and fear.

The man on top of her got real close to her face and she could smell his reeking breath. "Well, well boys. We got ourselves a pretty one here." When Galinda felt another hand lifting up her skirt, she panicked and kneed the man in between the legs. The man howled in pain and rolled off and away from her. The next few seconds for her were all a blur. All she remembered was quickly scrambling to her feet and taking off in a dead run away from the men. She soon realized, however, that they were chasing after her and quickly catching up. The blonde wasn't too familiar with this part of town and had no idea where to go. She tried to make a quick turn into the park gardens, quickly finding an alleyway to dart into, but before she got far, her knee suddenly gave out and she collapsed to the ground. Before she could even get up, she was trapped, with the four men surrounding her. One of them grabbed her hair from behind, using it to pull her to her feet with a yank.

* * *

"Galinda!" Elphaba called as she ran through the town. "Galinda, where are you?"

* * *

Galinda cried out in pain. She grasped at the hand holding her, trying to stop it as tears streamed down her face. She struggled harder when she saw one of the men moving towards her. The blonde recognized him as the one she had kneed between the legs.

"Bitch! You'll pay for kicking me!" He swung his arm and landed another punch across Galinda's face. She cried out in pain again.

* * *

Elphaba heard the familiar cry and followed it to an alley by the park, where she found a group of men and- "Galinda!" Elphaba felt her instincts take over as she leapt in, punching the man that was holding Galinda and forcing him to release her. She grabbed the blonde, looking into her eyes. "Run Galinda! Get out of here!" She pushed the blonde away as she turned and kicked one of the other men who was approaching her. "RUN!"

Galinda didn't move, staring wide eyed at the green woman in a stunned silence.

Elphaba punched another man before she turned to look at the blonde. "Remember your promise! Go now!" A man jumped her from behind and Elphaba grabbed his arm, flipping him over her head and slamming him into the ground. "RUN!" she practically screamed.

The blonde stumbled back a few steps before turning and fleeing the scene. She ran as fast and as far as she could away from there, not even knowing where she was going. She finally stopped herself, gasping for breath. _What the hell am I doing? I can't just leave her there with them alone!_ She took off running again, this time back towards the Ozdust ballroom. She stumbled and fell a few times, but quickly got up and kept going as fast as she could.

* * *

Elphaba meanwhile was doing her best to hold the men off, lashing out at them when they came at her. But when the green woman was suddenly grabbed from behind in a way that pinned her arms, Elphaba knew she was in trouble. She kicked at the man who approached her, which resulted in her being slammed into the ground. Elphaba staggered to her feet, only to feel a punch make contact with her face. She fell back down and heard the men laughing. Then came the rain of kicks and punches. Elphaba covered her head as best she could, screaming in pain when she felt something heavy smash her left ankle and shatter the bones. A kick to the ribs silenced her.

* * *

Somewhere along the way, after another fall, Galinda tore off her knee brace. "Damn thing! You're getting in the way!" She threw it away and continued running, faster this time because of the mobility the brace had restricted. When she finally got back to the ballroom, she quickly found Fiyero and told him everything. "I feel horrible! She's going to get hurt, and it's all because I was stupid and didn't listen to her! We have to get help!" Fiyero gave her a nod and jumped into action. He quickly found a few of his bulkier friends and they all set off after Elphaba.

* * *

Elphaba could see spots dancing in front of her eyes as she struggled to remain conscious. Another kick, this time to her face, sent her sprawling onto her back. Elphaba weakly raised her hands, trying to protect herself in such a vulnerable position.

When the group finally found Elphaba, she was being beaten the four men. Something inside of Galinda snapped and she couldn't stop herself from stepping in front of the group, screaming at them, "Leave her alone, you bastards!" Fiyero quickly grabbed her and pulled her back behind him before turning to the guys, him and his friends ready to fight. The guys glared at Fiyero before noticing his muscular friends standing behind him. They took off, running away from the alley.

Elphaba groaned and tried to roll onto her stomach. She coughed, sending red spots onto the ground beneath her.

As soon as they were gone, Galinda rushed over and collapsed at Elphaba's side, gently turning her face up to look at her. "Elphaba, can you hear me? Are you ok? Elphaba, please answer me!" Tears started streaming down her face again.

Elphaba could hear Galinda's voice as she fell onto her side. Her chest screamed in pain with every breath and she tried to look at the blonde. "I'm sorry...I couldn't...protect you..."

Galinda shook her head vehemently. "No! You did protect me! Everything's going to be alright, ok? I promise. We're gonna get you some help." Elphaba didn't reply as her eyes closed and she slipped into unconsciousness, Galinda's face being the last thing she saw. The blonde turned to nearly scream back at Fiyero and his friends. "Somebody get a doctor!"


	11. Chapter 11

******My buddy "Denpa Wave Chick Saki" co-wrote this with me. Enjoy!**

****Galinda looked up at the doctor. "How bad is it?"

The doctor looked down at Elphaba, who was lying in the hospital bed, her left leg in a cast and elevated. "It is serious...she had multiple broken ribs and a shattered ankle. Some of her organs seem to have suffered damage as well. Luckily there is minimal to no brain damage," he explained, turning to Galinda.

"Then why won't she wake up?"

"Her body has been through great stress. It needs time to recover. She will wake up...however, it will be some time before she is able to move around again." The doctor handed the blonde Elphaba's folded cloak and her boots. "These are her personals. Her other clothes had to be cut off when we were treating her." He left the room.

Galinda set Elphaba's things on the little table in the room before she collapsed into the chair, tears streaming down her face again. She wiped at them, ignoring the pain when she brushed over her swollen cheekbone. "I'm sorry, Elphaba. I'm so so sorry. I know you probably can't hear me right now, but I really am very sorry."

Elphaba twitched in her troubled sleep, letting out what sounded like a whimper. "Nnn...Glin..."

Galinda noticed and she pulled her chair over by the bed, taking Elphaba's hand in hers. "Elphaba, if you can hear me, please understand that I'm sorry. And if you'll just wake up soon, I will try to make up for everything I've ever done to you..."

Elphaba twitched again before one eye opened weakly, the other black and swollen. She focused on the blurry figure in front of her. "Glin..."

She gave her hand a slight squeeze. "Elphaba? Elphaba, can you hear me?"

"Glin...is...you?"

"Yes! Yes, it's me. It's Galinda. Are you alright, Elphaba? Do you need anything?"

The green woman winced. "You...okay?"

"I'm fine. Perfectly fine thanks to you. You saved me, Elphaba." She gave the green woman's hand another small squeeze.

"Glin...I..." Elphaba grimaced as pain shot through her chest. "I'm...sorry."

"What are you sorry for? You have nothing to be sorry about!"

"I...quit..." Elphaba shook her head. "Please...no..." The green woman was having trouble articulating her thoughts and she closed her eyes, trying to focus.

"Elphaba, it's fine. That was all my fault. I was so angry over nothing really. You have nothing at all to be sorry about."

"No...please...I want...job back..." Elphaba opened her eyes again and looked at Galinda.

"You can have it back. I didn't really mean it when I said you were fired...I was just so angry and that's how it came out." She looked down at their hands and gave a small blush, gently pulling her hand away after realizing what she was doing.

Elphaba closed her eyes again. "Thank...you..." She was soon out again.

Galinda gave a small nod, sitting back in her chair and trying to rub the pain from her knee. After a particularly sharp stab of pain, she got up and silently left the room, limping down the hallway. She found the nearest nurse and stopped her. "Excuse me, ma'am. But is there any way I can get a brace for my knee? I injured it awhile ago, but it seems to be acting up again." The nurse gave a nod and went off to get her one. Galinda slowly made her way back to Elphaba's room after making a quick stop in the bathroom to heave up the contents of her stomach. She finally collapsed back into her chair next to Elphaba's bed about 20 minutes after she had first left. After taking another look at Elphaba, the blonde buried her face in her hands, muttering to herself. "Oz, this all my fault..."

* * *

Elphaba suddenly awoke with a cry of pain. Her gaze fell on her cast and she tried to reach it, but her arms refused to obey.

Galinda jumped at first, but stood and went over to her. "Elphaba, what's wrong? What do you need?"

"Ankle...pain..."

"Do you want me to fetch a nurse?" Elphaba nodded with a gasp. "I'll be right back." She quickly limped out of the room, only to run into the nurse she had talked to later.

"Oh, there you are, dear. I have that brace for-"

Galinda quickly pulled her into the room. "We can do that later. She needs your help." She pointed worriedly to the green woman in the bed.

"What's the problem? The nurse asked the green woman.

"My...ankle..." The nurse gave the green woman her pain medication before she left the room, handing Galinda her brace as well. Elphaba sighed and leaned back, feeling the pain start to ebb away.

"Are you ok now, Elphaba?"

Elphaba nodded as her mind started to clear. "Why...did you...take your...brace off?"

Galinda sat in the chair and started putting on the new brace. "Well, when I was running to get help...it was slowing me down...and I kept falling, so I just took it off."

Elphaba shook her head. "Why didn't you...leave me there? Why...come back?"

"I...I don't really know. I just did, ok?" She looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Fine. Then why...are you still here?" The fog clouding her mind was clearing further, much to Elphaba's relief. Now she could actually be coherent.

"I wanted to make sure you were all right."

"I'm still alive so you may leave."

"I...I'd rather stay here."

Elphaba's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why? So you can add insult to injury? Do you hate me so much that you have to kick me when I'm down?"

"Please- NO! I feel...horrible for everything, Elphaba. Please, believe me..."

The green woman shook her head. "Don't pity me."

"I don't pity you."

"Then why are you here? Don't tell me it's because you care or feel bad! You hate me too much for that!"

"I don't, really...hate you, I mean."

Elphaba shook her head with a humorless laugh. "We both know that's a lie. You never wanted my help, so now I'm telling you that I don't need yours."

"It wasn't you I hated, alright?"

"Then what did you hate? The green?"

"I hated what you represented," she said quickly.

"What I- you are making zero sense right now!"

"To me, you were a constant reminder of Father's control over my life!" Galinda continuing to pour her heart out, unable to stop revealing the revelations that were just now hitting her. "Sometimes you even seemed just like me...a caged bird with nowhere to fly. That's why I hated you! You were a constant reminder of how pathetic my life is!" She looked up at the green woman angrily.

Elphaba stared at the blonde. She looked down. "I always knew...you weren't happy."

"Well, now you know." She crossed her arms and looked away.

She looked back up, almost angrily. "But why should any of that change now just because of this? I did what I said I'd do: I put my life on the line for you!"

"You want to know what changed? It's because I realized that I had become to you, exactly what my Father is to me! And I hated feeling like that!"

"Feeling like what? A dictator?"

"Heartless..."

Elphaba was taken aback by that. "Galinda, you are not...heartless. If you were...you would have let me die."

"Well, that's how I felt!"

"Then why didn't you do anything to change? All those times I tried to help you...you always turned me down!"

"Because it's what was expected of me! 'Galinda, I hope you'll be just like your father when you rule.' That's all I've ever heard my entire life!"

"Fine! Then let me be the first one to say it: you are not your father! You can be your own person! Your father is killing Oz! If you follow in his footsteps, Oz will suffer! Is that what you want?"

"No! That's why I'm stopping!"

"So that's what it took...me coming within an inch of my life changed your mind..." Elphaba shook her head. "Galinda...that's called being reactive. You want to learn to be proactive. And I swear to Oz, if this is some sort of pity or way to make it up to me, I will _not_ accept it."

"Ever since we came to Shiz, it's been starting to get to me. Being away from him let me think for myself! And I just can't do it anymore! Did you know that literally every time I hurt you, it would make me so sick to my stomach that I would have to go throw up? If my body reacts like that, then obviously that isn't who I was meant to be."

"Then why did you keep doing it? And why should I believe you? You never believed me when I said I never meant to hurt you. You don't even trust me!"

"I do! I trusted you with my life! I just didn't trust you with my feelings."

Elphaba shook her head. "I can't deal with this right now. Please...just leave me be."

"Fine." Galinda leaned back in her chair and looked away again, with her arms crossed.

"I meant go away."

"I will not be leaving this room."

"Why not?"

"Because if you find you need something and I'm not here, then there will be nobody to get it for you."

"I don't need anything! Please..." She looked down, her tone changing. "I don't want you to see me like this..."

"I'm sorry, but no. Besides, who else would be willing to sit with you like this?" She said, trying to somewhat lighten the mood.

"I don't need anyone...please don't torture yourself. I'm sure you have better things to do than sit here with the green bean."

"I have nothing more pressing than staying here. So you may as well give up. I'm not leaving."

Elphaba sighed. "I know that's a lie..." She winced as she leaned forward to scratch her leg, trying to get under her cast as best she could. "Seeing as you would never give me the time of day before..."

"Well, it's not a lie, because things have changed."

Elphaba looked into the blonde's eyes. "Fine. You really want me to believe you've changed? Then prove it."

"How? Please, tell me how to prove it, and I'll do it."

Elphaba shook her head. "It's up to you to figure that out. If I just tell you it wouldn't mean anything would it? Try using that brain of yours for once, Miss Galinda." She fixed Galinda with a hard stare. "Though I doubt you'd waste your time for something as insignificant as gaining my trust. What could I ever mean to you?"

Galinda glared over at her. "Look here, little miss pessimistic, I may not know exactly why I want to gain your trust, but I will do it. Mark my words, I will."

"I see. So this is merely a diplomatic move." She laughed humorlessly. "I should have expected no different."

"It is not diplomatic! How the hell do you think being nice to you would help me diplomatically? I _just_ said that I haven't figured out why I'm doing this yet."

"Exactly. You're doing it just to be on good terms with me, just as your father does with all the other high power families in Oz. For no specific reason if only to have a sense of conquer. I won't be something you can use to make yourself feel better."

"No- That's not- What are you- Gah! Sometimes you are so...so...so difficult!"

Elphaba started to reply, but sighed instead. "Now you know how it feels..."

Galinda shook her head, trying to clear her mind. "No matter. I will see this through to the end. No matter what."

"If you say so. Now run along to your boyfriend, Miss Galinda. Your green freak of a bodyguard is bedridden, so there's nothing to stop you two from fucking to your heart's content."

"I'm still not leaving."

"Why the fuck not? Oz, what is _wrong_ with you?"

"What's wrong with _me_? You're the one trying to get rid of the only person willing to sit in here with you to leave, when you clearly are not in a state to be left alone in!"

"I am _fine_! I don't need you or anyone! Don't pity me. I can't stand it!"

"You are most definitely _not_ fine!"

"Because of _you_! If you had just listened to me for once in your life, we wouldn't be here! Why didn't you trust me?"

"Well, if you hadn't have been bothering me as you were, I never would have run off in the first place!"

"Are you really going to try and pin this on me? Fine! I'm sorry I went after you! I'm sorry I did my job! I'm sorry I allowed myself to be beaten within in an inch of my life because I care too much for you to get hurt and I-" Elphaba stopped, realizing she had revealed too much of her feelings. She looked down. "I mean..."

Galinda's anger faded in an instant, and she looked down at her fidgeting fingers in her lap. "No...no I'm the one who should be sorry...I am. Truly, I am."

Elphaba looked at her. It was the first time she had ever heard sincerity in the blonde's voice. "Well...I...I accept your...apology..."

The blonde gave a small nod of her head. "So, do you...um...need anything?"

Elphaba let out a short laugh, which sounded more like a gasp of pain. "I never thought...I'd hear you say that."

"Well, you're clearly the one in need of help. Not me, this time."

"Please...I don't need anything from you. Don't feel obligated to help me." Elphaba strained to reach the pillow supporting her left leg.

Galinda got up, readjusting the pillow for Elphaba. "Better?"

Elphaba's face turned dark green. "Ahh...um...yes. Th-thank you."

She turned to sit back down in her chair. "All you have to do is ask. It's my turn to take care of you."

Elphaba shook her head, her face growing darker. "N-no! I could never...it wouldn't suit...it wouldn't be..." She couldn't recall a time she'd ever been flustered before.

Galinda looked over at her with sad eyes. "Please, just...let me do it, ok?"

Elphaba looked back at her. "I...I don't know if I could...I've always taken care of you..." Elphaba paused. "Actually...there is...something..." Her face turned dark green again.

"What is it? What do you need?"

"If you could...write to Nessa, and tell her...that everything is fine..." A single tear ran down her face. "That this never happened!"

"Elph- I mean, Miss Thropp, you can't possibly expect me to keep this from her. You know she will find out somehow. Wouldn't it be better to tell her now instead of later?"

"No! Nessa can never know! And why can't you say my name?"

"It's...not proper."

Elphaba looked down. "Of course...I'm sorry." She closed her eyes. "Please...please don't tell your father."

"I didn't mean- oh, alright, then. I see no reason at all why I shouldn't tell Father, though. It might be possible to keep it from Nessa, but Father has ways of finding things out. In fact, he probably already knows."

Elphaba nodded slowly. "I see...it was an honor working for you...Miss Galinda."

"Was? Are you quitting again?"

"No...but your father will have me fired for sure! I can't move, and you got hurt! He'll fire me and find someone else, or worse, have me executed, I know it!"

"No, he won't." Galinda shook her head with a half-hearted chuckle. "It may not seem like it at times, but he does trust you with my life. Much more than he does anybody else. There will not be any new bodyguards for me."

Elphaba shook her head. "He's going to fire me because I can't protect you!"

"He won't. He might find a temporary substitute, but as soon as you're up and ready, I have no doubt in my mind that you will have the job back."

"A temporary- no one will protect you the way I do! How will they know how you like your eggs? Or your coffee? They won't! You won't be safe! I can't-" Elphaba struggled to sit up. "I need...I need to get back on my feet!"

Galinda jumped to her feet and gently pushed Elphaba's shoulders back down to the bed. "You will do no such thing. And that's an order." She looked her straight in the eye to get her point across. "Besides, if it really comes to it, I just won't leave your side. Nothing can happen to me if I don't leave this room, right?"

Elphaba looked up at her. "But...I couldn't ask you...to do that."

Galinda looked her straight in the eye. "You don't have to."

"But surely...you'll get bored...just sitting here. A-and you'll miss class..."

"Oh, come on. You've known me for how long? Since when have I ever cared a twig about classes?" She gave a small chuckle before sighing. "But I suppose I'll just have to make up the work when I can. I'm sure my teachers will understand."

"Galinda...forgive me, but I...this is all too strange for me. I really don't want to be a burden...or have you feel like you owe me something. All I did was my job..."

"I do owe you..." Galinda looked back down at her fidgeting fingers, speaking quietly, "...just not for the reasons you're thinking..."

"You mean...for all the years before?" After a few moments of trying to speak and failing, the blonde gave a small nod of her head as she sat back down in her chair. Elphaba smiled slightly and closed her eyes, feeling herself starting to slip back into sleep. "I knew...you were different..."

Galinda continued to just sit, fidgeting with her fingers as she thought deeply about what Elphaba had said. By the time she looked at the clock it was nearly 9 o'clock in the evening. She gave a sigh._ It's only been a day...one long, emotional, hellish day..._

Elphaba let out a groan as she opened her eyes. "What...what time is it?"

The blonde blinked, snapping out of her thoughts, and looked at her. "It's about 9 o'clock in the evening. Do you need anything?"

Elphaba let out a wince as pain shot through her ankle. "N-no..."

Galinda saw the wince. "I can tell it's hurting you. I'll go fetch the doctor."

"Galinda...did the doctor say what was wrong? With me, I mean."

"Well, the doctor said that some of your organs seemed to have suffered damage. You have multiple broken ribs and a shattered ankle as well. And he thinks there is minimal to no brain damage."

Elphaba winced. "Well...I can be thankful for that at least." She gave a short laugh. "I'll bet it looks worse than it is...eh...maybe not." She gave the blonde a slight grin.

Galinda attempted a smile in return, but she failed miserably. She got up and looked away, heading for the door. "I'll go fetch a nurse or doctor or someone."

"Galinda...don't treat me like I'm about to drop dead any second. Please. If you're going to stay..."

"You're in pain. I'm simply going to get somebody who can give you something to ease it."

Elphaba sighed and shook her head. "Fine. Go."

"I'll be right back." She left the room and walked down the hall. She recognized the doctor who had first taken care of Elphaba and stopped him, quickly requesting that he come to give her something to get rid of her pain.

The doctor followed her back to the room, giving his patient a small smile. "Hello, Miss Thropp. I hear that you're feeling some pain?"

Elphaba looked at him. "I...um..." _Never admit to pain._ The green woman shook her head, trying to clear the memory. "No...I'm fine. Miss Galinda seems to be overly worried."

Galinda gave her a sad look. "Elphaba, please tell him."

"I'm fine. Really. Please...don't concern yourself with me."

"I'm sorry, doctor. It appears maybe I was just overreacting." She sighed and her shoulders slumped. She collapsed back into her chair as the doctor left the room.

Elphaba looked at her. "Galinda, I- I'm sorry. It's just...I've been trained...to never admit to pain...But I'm fine...really...watch." Elphaba sat up and tried to swing her legs over the side of the bed. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

Galinda shot out of her chair and stood in front of her, blocking Elphaba from getting up. "Don't! You're lying when you say you're fine. You are definitely not fine! You shouldn't be moving around."

Elphaba looked at her. "N-no. I'm fine. I-I can stand...really."

"No." She looked her in the eye, dead serious. "You are going to lie back down right now. Or else I'll go get that doctor and make him give you something to knock you out."

Elphaba nodded. "Yes, Miss Galinda." She laid back down, turning to look at the blonde.

"Good. Now stay there." She turned to return to her chair.

"All right..." Elphaba sighed. "Did you really mean what you said? That you don't want me fired? Even after everything that...I put you through?"

Galinda nodded her head. "Yes, I did mean it."

"I still can't understand why. You always said how much you hated me."

"I already talked to you about that. Can we please not bring it up again?" She looked away from her, staring at the decorative painting on the wall.

Elphaba nodded. "All right..." The green woman's eyes narrowed. "Did...did you get hurt?"

The blonde shook her head. "It's nothing. Not anything more than what you can already see."

"Galinda...I'm sorry I let this happen. If I hadn't driven you from the ballroom..."

"Please stop. You're bringing up things that we've already discussed and that I'd rather not revisit."

Elphaba nodded. "So...what would you prefer to talk about? Or perhaps you'd prefer to eat, or...rest?"

"I'm fine." She continued to stare scrutinizingly at the painting. "I am ok with talking about anything but that."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Might I ask what is so intriguing about that painting? Is there a reason you can't even look at me, let alone say my name? Am I that hideous to gaze upon?"

Galinda pulled her eyes away and looked at Elphaba. "I'm looking at you. See?"

"Yes...I see the pity in your eyes." Elphaba looked away. "If there's one thing I cannot stand, it's to be pitied."

"Now look at who's not meeting who's eyes..." She returned her eyes to the painting, just so she wasn't staring into nowhere. "And there's a big difference in me pitying you and feeling regret..."

Elphaba looked back. "I have never seen you show regret for anything but buying the wrong dress. Am I to believe you actually feel regret for this?" Elphaba attempted to sit up again. "I...am fine. I don't need...to be here." She brought her legs over the side of the bed with a grunt and slowly slid her bare feet to the floor. "I can stand..."

"NO!" The blonde ran to her, gently, but forcefully, pushing her shoulders back to the bed. "Your ankle is shattered! You can't possibly think that it is ok to walk on it!"

"I'm fine!" Elphaba sat back up and attempted to stand, but as Galinda had pointed out, her ankle was shattered and it immediately gave out on her. Elphaba gasped in pain as she fell forward on the blonde, knocking them both to the floor.

Galinda gave a grunt when her knee slammed into the floor, but she shook herself out of it, sitting up and looking at Elphaba with worry. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yes...I'm fine." Elphaba sat up and leaned back against the bed. "I'm sorry! Are you all right? Your knee...?"

"I'm fine. What about you?" She managed to get to her feet. "I told you that you aren't ready to walk. Why didn't you listen to me?"

Elphaba brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear, her face turning dark green. "I...I'm sorry. I guess...I really am...out of commission for a while."

"No, really? The shattered ankle and broken ribs didn't tell you that from the start?"

"I admit I was wrong...must you continue rub it in?"

"Fine. I'll stop." Galinda held out her hand and leaned down. "But we need to get you back on the bed."

Elphaba looked up at her. "Must I? I feel so...helpless and...vulnerable lying there." She grasped the edge of the bed and staggered to her feet, putting all her weight on her right foot. "See...I can stand..."

"But you can't walk."

"No...but that doesn't matter as much." Elphaba looked around the room and her eyes fell on a folded wheelchair behind the bed. She hopped over to pull it out and set it up, sitting down and lifting her legs to rest on the supports. "See? Still mobile."

Galinda shook her head with a sigh. "Why can't you just rest and heal in bed?"

"Because that requires me to stay still for a long amount of time. I'm sorry, but that's not the way I was raised."

"Fine. Well, are you hungry or anything?"

Elphaba shook her head. "I am fine, and even if I were, I would not eat until you do. It wouldn't exactly be...polite."

"If I say I'm hungry, will you agree to eat? You haven't eaten in a long time. You need it."

"I will only eat after you eat. And I can go quite some time without food, but I appreciate the concern."

"Alright. We're going to go eat." She got behind Elphaba's chair, pushing her through the door and down the hallway.

Elphaba's face turned dark again. "You needn't push me...I can do it all right."

"I'm doing it anyway." She continued pushing her until they went through the doors of the hospital cafe. She left Elphaba at a table, getting into line and gathering a tray of food for the both of them. When she was done, she went back and set the tray down on the table, sitting down across from Elphaba. "There. Food. Now, eat."

Elphaba looked at the food, blinked, and then looked up at Galinda. "I...I can't. Not until you eat...and it is improper for me to eat at the same table as you...and at the same time."

"Just eat it, already." She picked up a bagel and started picking at it, every once in a while putting some in her mouth. "Happy? I'm eating. Your turn."

Elphaba looked down at her hands, spinning the ring on her finger nervously. "I can't...I'm sorry."

Galinda set down her bagel and sat back in her chair, crossing her arms. "I won't eat until you do."

Elphaba looked at her. "You can't...you can't expect me to just suddenly change the way I live...to change everything I know...just like that."

"No. But right now you're very injured and your body needs the energy and nutrients that food gives you to heal."

"I...I can't okay? Stop doing this to me!" Elphaba grabbed the wheels of the chair and turned away from the table before she started to flee.

Galinda quickly wrapped a fresh bagel and an apple in a napkin and followed after the green woman. When she caught up to her, she grabbed hold of the chair handles. "All I'm trying to do is give you what you need to get better. Why is that so upsetting?"

"You want me to change! You think that just by coming in here and feeling sorry for me, I'll forgive everything that's happened between us! It won't just go away, Galinda! Now, let go!"

"Not until you eat something!"

"I don't want to eat anything!"

"Well you need to!"

"I don't want it! Please, I can't eat right now!"

"Fine. But it's coming back with us to the room, and you're expected to eat it within the next few hours."

"Why do you even care?" Elphaba turned the chair to face her. "What could I ever mean to you?"

"Because it's my fault! That's why I care so Ozdamn much!"

"It is not your fault, Galinda! I chose to take that beating because it would have killed me to see you hurt! As much as I shouldn't, I care too much to see anything happen to you!"

"And you think this isn't killing me? Seeing you like this all because of me!"

Elphaba let out a sigh of frustration before she grabbed the blonde by the sides of her face and pulled her down so that she was staring into her eyes. "Listen to me: what happened that night was not entirely your fault. We were both to blame for that, so please, STOP."

Galinda pulled away and stood, wiping away the angry tears that had welled in her eyes. "It's not that easy, but whatever. It's done." She got behind Elphaba's chair again. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't care...I really don't care anymore."

"Alright. Back to the room it is." She pushed the chair back down the hallways.

Elphaba remained silent all the way there, and allowed herself to be helped back into bed without protest. "I don't see how you can write that letter if you're arguing with me all the time..."

Galinda sighed. "If you want me to write the Ozdamn letter so bad...fine. I'll go get some paper." She left the room and returned soon with some paper and a pen, sitting down at the little table. "What do you want me to say?"

Elphaba had fallen asleep by the time Galinda returned, a very soft snore being her only response. The blonde looked over at the lack of a response, giving a sigh of frustration. She threw her pen down and sat back in her chair, crossing her arms.

"Nnn...I don't hear...writing..." the green woman muttered.

"Well, you were asleep. And I didn't want to write something you didn't want. I was waiting for you to wake up."

Elphaba chuckled softly. "You need me...to write a simple letter? Use that brain...that I know you have..."

"You're the one gave all the rules for it."

"Fine...don't write it then...but when Nessa asks why your father is so upset...what will you tell her?" Elphaba readjusted her pillow as she started to slip back into sleep.

"I didn't say that I wouldn't write it! Ozdamn. I was just waiting until you woke up."

Elphaba groaned and sat up, rubbing her uninjured eye. "All right...I'm up. What do you need me to do?"

"Tell me what you want to say in the letter." She picked up her pen again.

"I just want you to assure Nessa that everything is all right...that you're safe and I sustained minimal to no injuries."

Galinda shrugged her shoulders and began writing on the paper. "Alrighty then. But don't get mad at me if you don't like how it turns out."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

The blonde gave a slight smile. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not exactly the most eloquent person."

"I'm sure you can do it. Lying comes natural to you, doesn't it?" Galinda gripped her pen tightly but managed to stay silent. She continued her writing. Elphaba watched her for a few moments before she said, "May I go back to sleep now?"

"Yes. Go ahead and sleep as much as you need to. I'll just finish with this letter." Elphaba was already asleep before the blonde finished her sentence.


	12. Chapter 12

******My buddy "Denpa Wave Chick Saki" co-wrote this with me. Enjoy!**

Galinda slowly opened her eyes and sat up, looking around her. She blinked in confusion. "What the-" _Where am I?_ She rubbed the back of her neck with a cringe. _And why does my neck hurt so much?_ Then she realized that where she had fallen asleep was in a chair in what looked like a hospital room. _When did I fall asleep? _She thought back for a moment, vaguely remembering passing out in the chair after running on only adrenaline for nearly two days. She sat back with a sigh, also remembering the reason she was in the hospital room to begin with.

Elphaba was already awake, and she gave the blonde a somewhat bored look. "Oh you finally woke up. I was beginning to worry; you'd been out for so long."

The blonde looked over at the woman sitting up in the bed. "Well, can ya blame me? I hadn't slept in nearly two days."

"I suppose not." There was a pause before Elphaba said, "You can't be comfortable in those same clothes. You needn't feel obligated to stay by my side."

"I don't care. I'm gonna stay by your side anyway. But Ozdamn, maybe I should see if there's a cot or something for guests that they can bring in here. I don't know if my neck can take another night of this..."

"Is there anything I could do to help you?"

Galinda shook her head. "Nope. All you have to do is sit on that bed and relax so you can heal. I'll just ask a nurse or whoever comes in to check on you later."

"I don't need to be babied, Miss Galinda. I feel better already."

"You're so full of bullpoopie. You are not fine. And the sooner you accept that, the sooner you'll heal."

"Your concern would be more touching of it were genuine. And since when have you taken a point to watching your language?"

The blonde stuck her tongue out at her. "My concern is genuine. Please believe that. And I've never really like cursing. It makes me feel...dirty."

"In what sense of the word 'dirty' are we speaking? Do you mean 'dirty' as when one does not bathe for a few days? Or do you mean the 'dirty' that takes place behind closed doors; more specifically, Master Fiyero's door?"

Galinda blushed a little. "I- I did not mean it in either of those ways, and you know it! I meant it in that it made me feel indecent or obscene."

"Ah, yes, of course. Silly me. You must feel indecent quite often then, in more than just the way you specified."

"Why is it that you must always twist my words? I didn't mean it like that for Lurline's sake!"

"I can't help it. It's in my twisted nature." Elphaba grinned slightly.

"Well, apparently so." She cracked a smile too. "And you wonder why you got on my nerves so much?"

"Got? Oh Miss Galinda, I may be bed-ridden, but that won't stop us from annoying each other, I'm sure."

"Hmmm. I suppose you're right. I guess we're doomed to annoy each other for all eternity."

Elphaba gave a short laugh, wincing when pain shot through her chest. "Y-yes...that doesn't seem like an ideal prospect, does it?"

The blonde's smile fell from her face when she saw Elphaba's wince. "Are you ok? Do I need to fetch a nurse?"

"I'm fine. Laughing just makes my chest hurt a little, that's all."

"Are you sure? They could probably give you some pain medication to take the pain away."

"Yes. I'm fine. Honestly."

Elphaba heard approaching footsteps and she looked up. "I do believe someone is coming."

"Perhaps it's the nurse coming to give you the medicine that you should be taking for the pain." She looked pointedly at Elphaba before standing to readjust the pillow underneath her cast covered ankle and then to help her sit up a little bit more. "Does that feel any better?"

_Yes_, she thought, but she said, "It's fine. Thank you."

"Good, I wouldn't want you to be un-" she turned to the opening door to talk to the nurse but nearly froze in shock. "F-Fiyero? What are you doing here?"

The prince looked at his girlfriend with a very similar look of shock. "Looking for you. What are _you_ doing here?"

Galinda snapped out of her shock and moved around the bed towards him. "I'm watching over Miss Thropp, of course. What else would I be doing?"

Fiyero looked somewhat puzzled and still shocked. He grabbed Galinda's arm gently, trying to smile. "Galinda could I talk to you for a second..._please_?" He pulled her just outside the door. Elphaba longed to follow, but couldn't do anything from the bed.

Galinda looked up at her boyfriend, a little upset that she had been practically dragged from the room. "Ok, you've got me out here. Now what did you want to talk to me about?"

"What are you doing?"

"I already told you that." She gave an exasperated sigh. "I'm taking care of Miss Elphaba."

"You know what I mean. Why are you doing this? What do you think this will prove? You never liked her, and she knows that. So I ask you: what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make up for everything I've done to her. I can't take it anymore, Yero. This person I've been all my life, she isn't _me_."

Fiyero put a hand to his head. "Stop. Stop right now. You...you're just tired. Look, I'll go get you a change of clothes and some food and when I get back, we are going to talk about this and you are going to tell me what's really going on." The prince turned to leave.

Galinda grabbed his wrist to stop him. "I may be tired, but that's how I feel. I am going to change."

"Okay, Galinda. Whatever you say," he said skeptically. He pulled his arm away and continued walking.

The blonde stayed behind this time, fuming. She hit the hallway wall with the side of her fist, trying to calm herself before she went back. When she walked back into the room, she immediately went to sit in her chair, not necessarily smiling, but not fuming either. Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "You seem angry. I take it the talk didn't go well?"

She covered her face with her hands, shaking her head. "Please don't ask. I'd rather not talk about it."

Elphaba nodded. "If it's worth anything...I think that you may..." she trailed off, not finishing. She shook her head and looked up. "So, what does one eat around here?"

"There's that bagel I brought from the ca-" She looked up at the empty table. "Where'd it go? I set it right there." She got up and started to almost frantically search the room for the bagel.

Elphaba did her best to keep from laughing. "Miss Galinda, please don't alarm yourself. I...I ate that this morning."

The blonde froze, turning to look at her in shock. "Wait. You actually ate it? Without me having to force you?Are you sure you didn't just throw it away?" She picked up the garbage can by the bed and looked in it skeptically.

"I do eat, Miss Galinda. It's just improper for me to eat at the same table and time as you."

"I suppose you're right." She set the trash can back down. "Do you want me to go fetch you something to eat from the cafeteria?"

"N-no! Please...don't trouble yourself. I can wait for the nurse to bring me something."

"It's fine. Really. I don't mind." She was already halfway to the door. "Is there anything in particular you would like?"

"Miss Galinda, please! I don't need you to..." She looked down. "No meat..." she muttered.

"Alrighty then. I'll be back in a clock tick. Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone." She gave Elphaba a pointed look.

"I'm staying put," Elphaba said, putting her hands up in defense.

"Good. Don't move." Galinda gave her another skeptical look before she hurried down to the cafeteria and gathered up a tray of foods. Soon enough she was setting the tray down on the table beside Elphaba's bed. "Okee dokee. I wasn't sure exactly what you liked, so I just grabbed a little bit of a lot of different things. There's some bagels and other pastries, a banana, waffles, an egg omelette, grapes, an apple or two, and a glass of ice cold milk." She set the cup closer to Elphaba with a small blush. "It was the only thing I could think of that you could drink. What with your allergy and all..." She turned to sit back down in her chair.

Elphaba could only stare, her mouth slightly agape. "You...you got all this...for me? You didn't...you shouldn't..."

"I told you that I didn't know what you wanted. I just figured that the more options you had, the likelier it would be that you would actually eat something." She gave a small shrug of her shoulders.

Elphaba's eyes hadn't left the food. She hesitantly reached for an apple, her eyes finally flashing up to glance at Galinda. The blonde looked back at her. "What? Why are you looking at me?""

Elphaba withdrew her hand. "I...I can't take any of this. Not without your permission."

"Are you serious? I'm the one who got it for you, for Lurline's sake. Yes, you can eat the food. You have my permission." She rolled her eyes.

Elphaba reached for the apple again. "I don't mean to annoy you, but you have to understand my position..." She picked up the apple and looked at it uncertainly.

"I suppose I do. Maybe not completely, but at least a little. Just eat the apple already, would you?"

The green woman raised the apple hesitantly and prepared to take a bite. "Galinda, I have your clothes and lunch," Fiyero said, coming into the room. Elphaba, startled, quickly dropped the apple and looked away.

Galinda gave a little giggle at Elphaba, picking up the apple and rinsing it off in the sink before setting it back in the green woman's lap. The smile left her face when she turned back to follow Fiyero out of the room. "I'll be back in a minute or so, Elphaba. Will you be alright?"

"You act as though I'm a child around an open fire. I'll be fine, Miss Galinda," the green woman said.

"Alright then. But make sure you eat something. Some of that food better be gone by the time I get back. And I don't mean into the trash." She gave her a small smile before walking out the door and up to her boyfriend. "So what did you bring me?"

"I don't know. Clothes and some food," he replied, holding both out to the blonde. He sighed. "Look, I don't want to fight over this. Can't we both just agree that this is a waste of time?"

Galinda took the bag of clothes. "No we cannot, because it is not a waste of time! Do you really think so little of me that you don't care how I feel about all of this?"

"Of course I care! I just don't think you're being rational. Say you do win her good favor: what good will come of it?"

"Maybe, for once, I'd look to do something that doesn't benefit myself. Ever thought of that?"

Fiyero blinked. "I...I don't know. It just doesn't seem...fitting for someone of your standing to try and...befriend someone like her."

"I'm not saying that I necessarily want to be her friend. I...I just want to be forgiven..." She lowered her eyes, her anger fading.

"Fine. If that's what will make you happy."

The blonde nodded her head. "Thank you." She moved past Fiyero, heading down towards the bathrooms. She shook her head at the lunch bag he held out to her. "No thanks. I'm not really hungry. I'll see you soon, Yero." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before continuing off towards the bathrooms to change clothes.

* * *

Sarima's eyes scanned the room numbers, finally falling on the one she was looking for...and something else as well. "Oh! Good afternoon, Master Fiyero."

The prince looked up at the woman walking towards him. He gave her a nod of his head. "Hello again, Miss Sarima. I have to be going, but have a nice day." He flashed her one of his dazzling smiles and walked past her, looking behind him so his eyes could wander up and down her luscious backside. He turned back around with a grin, tossing the lunch he had brought for Galinda in the trash on his way out of the hospital.

* * *

Elphaba, once alone, had already finished one apple and a bagel, and was moving on to the second apple. She hadn't realized how hungry she had been until she started eating.

Sarima went over to the room and gave a polite knock on the door. Elphaba looked up and dropped the apple, her mouth still full of food. She tried to muster a greeting, but only a muffled noise escaped.

After hearing a noise, Sarima slowly opened the door, sticking her head around to look inside curiously. "Are you ok, Miss Elphaba? May I come in?" Elphaba still couldn't reply, so she just nodded.

The brunette entered the room, and, after closing the door behind her, pulled a vase of pink flowers out from behind her back with a smile. "I figured you could use a little cheering up, and I thought these could help."

Elphaba finally managed to swallow. "Miss Sarima, you...you really didn't have to...I'm fine." She quickly wiped her mouth with her sleeve. "P-please, sit down," she added, gesturing to the empty chair.

"I'll just set these here then." Sarima set the vase on the table by the window so that they would get some sunlight. She then picked the apple off the floor, handing it back to Elphaba before sitting in the chair. "So how are you feeling? How bad is it?"

Elphaba looked down at the apple. "It...it's not as bad as it looks. I'm still alive, aren't I?" She gave Sarima a half-hearted grin before she looked back down. "Besides...it's my fault this happened anyway. The important thing is that Miss Galinda is safe."

"Miss Galinda? You risked your life for _her_? Why would you even do that? She treats you horribly."

Elphaba looked at her. "It's my job. I work for her. I swore I would protect her from any harm, and besides... her life far outweighs mine."

"No, it doesn't. She's selfish and cruel. She treats you as if you're worthless. To me, that does not make her worthy of you risking yourself for her."

"Please don't talk about her like that. I shouldn't have yelled at her and I should have watched her closer. I was doing my job...and that's all." Elphaba looked away.

"Who cares if you yelled at her? She probably deserved it."

"Miss Sarima, if you came only to insult Miss Galinda, please just leave!"

Sarima's expression softened. "I...I apologize. I came to make sure you were all right." She leaned forward and took Elphaba's hand gently. The green woman looked back at her, her face slightly darker green. "Miss Elphaba...this was not your fault. You did nothing wrong."

Elphaba could only stare. No one had ever shown her this degree of sympathy. "Uh...I..."

* * *

After changing in the bathroom and running her brush through her hair quickly, Galinda headed back down the hall to Elphaba's room. She opened the door and stepped in. "Sorry I took so lo-" She looked up and noticed that the green woman was not alone. She looked at the vase of flowers and then at Sarima holding Elphaba's hand, and she blushed I little, feeling as though she were interrupting something. "I...uh...sorry. I didn't know there was anybody else in here. Do you want me to step outside real quick?"

Elphaba looked up at the blonde, her face turning darker. "M-Miss Galinda! Uh..." She quickly pulled her hand away from the brunette. "No! Miss Sarima was...leaving."

Sarima stood. "Yes...I was. Miss Galinda...would you mind if we had a word...outside?" She headed for the door. "Get better soon, Miss Elphaba."

Galinda followed the brunette out of the room after giving an apologetic smile to Elphaba.

Sarima closed the door before turning to the blonde. "Miss Galinda...does it seem right to you that Miss Elphaba blames herself for her attack?"

"N-no! Of course not."

"Then why are you continuing to let her think that way? I realize your position, but this was your fault!"

"You think I don't know that? I've been trying to change her mind since it happened!"

Sarima sighed. "Miss Galinda...perhaps you could try a little harder...and stop treating her like a pity project." She straightened up. "Farwell," she said before she left.

As soon as she was gone, Galinda collapsed onto one of the benches in the hallways. She buried her face in her hands as her tears flooded down her face as she mumbled to herself, "...my fault...sorry...I didn't mean..." It finally sunk in that the green woman was the way she was all because of her. Though she hadn't done it herself, it was her fault. It was she who had hurt her. Not those men.

She saw visions of Elphaba as she was on the ground that night and in the hospital bed in perfect clarity flashing through her mind. When the familiar sick feeling hit her stomach, she took off down the hallway to the bathrooms again, falling to the floor in front of a toilet. The blonde sat there heaving for a few minutes until there wasn't anything else left in her stomach to heave. She stood shakily, heading back to the room after a quick look at her pale reflection. Galinda took a deep breath to calm herself before she walked through the door, walking to her chair with a near whisper, "Sorry I took so long."

Elphaba looked up. "That's all right. Look, I'm still al-" Her gaze fell on the blonde's pale face. "Miss Galinda, are you all right? You're much paler than usual."

"I'm fine. You shouldn't be worrying about me." She turned away from her, hiding her face.

"Well, I can't help it. You look as though you've seen a ghost."

"I am fine, alright. Just drop it."

Elphaba was somewhat taken aback. "A-all right." She looked down at the half-eaten apple in her hands.

"Thank you." She turned back to sit in her chair. "So did you eat anything?"

Elphaba just nodded. "Miss Galinda...if you're upset at Miss Sarima...I don't know why she came..."

"It's alright, Miss Elphaba. But I would rather not talk about it if that's alright with you."

"Fine." There was a silence. "So...what do you want to talk about?" She poked one of the flowers uncertainly.

Galinda cracked a small smile at the sight. "So, she brought you flowers?"

"Yeah. It's weird...I've never been given flowers before. Perhaps they release poisoned pollen...I should examine them." She grabbed one and pulled it close to look at it.

With a light giggle, the blonde stood and grabbed the vase, moving over to add some more water to it. "I'm pretty sure there aren't any poisonous flowers in Oz."

"Ha! Not naturally. You'd be surprised what people can do..."

"Do you really believe that somebody would go through all that trouble to kill you? No offense." She set the vase back down on the table and leaned against the wall by the curtains, looking out the open window.

"Not me...you." Elphaba replaced the flower. "I have determined them to be no threat."

"Good. Although I'm pretty sure that bringing them that close to your face is not a very good way of assessing a threat."

"Well, you seem confident. Perhaps you have no need for me."

"I'm pretty sure that I do still need you." She chuckled. "Could you even imagine little me trying to take on somebody attacking me? I'd be squished like a bug. I may have a big ego, but I do know my own limits."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Who are you, and what have you done with Galinda Arduenna?"

The blonde stuck her tongue out at Elphaba. "You mean green thing. I'm being serious."

Elphaba laughed, and winced at the chest pain again. "I know...this is me trying to be somewhat decent."

Galinda turned back to her with a worried look. "You need to be more careful. You're just hurting yourself by laughing."

"Don't make me laugh then."

"I'm sorry...I don't mean to. Really."

"That's all right...I'm still alive." Looking to change the subject, Elphaba said, "So, did you send the letter to Nessa?"

"Oh! I'm sorry! I finished writing it, but I fell asleep before I could send it. I'll go send it right now." She picked up the letter from where it had fallen onto the floor and headed for the door.

"Miss Galinda, you needn't rush off now. I...I was just asking."

"Well, I do need to send it if you want her to get it as soon as possible. I'll just be right back." She left the room and went down to the lobby. She handed the letter to the nurse working the front desk and asked her if she could mail it out for her. Then she made a quick stop by the cafeteria to grab a small pitcher of milk and rushed back up to the room. "I got you some more milk. We don't want to add dehydration to your list, do we?"

Elphaba was currently trying to lower herself into the wheelchair. At Galinda's entrance, she looked up and slipped, crashing to the floor. "Ah...no, we don't want that."

"Elphaba!" Galinda quickly set down the pitcher and moved over to help Elphaba stand. "Oz, I thought I told you to stay in bed!"

"I'm sorry...I have to use the bathroom." Elphaba lowered herself slowly into the chair, lifting her legs up onto the supports.

"You could have waited for me to return. I told you I wasn't going to be long." She moved behind the chair and started pushing it out the door and down the hallway.

"I apologize...I suppose it's hard to give up independence."

"Asking for a little bit of help is not the end of the world, Miss Thropp." They arrived at the bathroom, and she pulled the chair to a stop. "Now, be honest with me. Do you need help or not? Because I am perfectly willing to help if need be."

"Galinda, I can use the bathroom by myself."

"Well, in the state you're in, who really knows? Go ahead. But I swear, if I hear anything that sounds like you're having trouble, I'm coming in there."

"Fine." Elphaba wheeled into the bathroom and was able to complete her task without too much difficulty. She emerged minutes later, her gaze falling on the blonde. "You waited?"

"Of course. I told you I would come in if need be. How else would I do that if I weren't even in the same room?

Elphaba shook her head. "I'm sure I have no idea..."

"Come on. I don't want to spend any more time in this dreary old bathroom." She started pushing Elphaba's chair. "Is there anywhere you would like to go?"

There was a pause before Elphaba said, "Outside...would be nice..."

"Alrighty. Outside we go. I suppose we could both use the fresh air."

Once they were outside, Elphaba raised a hand to shield her eyes from the bright sunlight. It wasn't exactly warm outside, and Elphaba's breath made small clouds in the chilly air.

Galinda gave a small shiver. "Perhaps coming outside wasn't the best idea. Apparently Fiyero doesn't know the difference between a summer dress and a winter dress..." She rubbed her arms, using the friction to try to warm them.

Elphaba took off her cloak and wrapped it around the blonde's shoulders. "You can go inside...I'd like to stay out here..."

"Thanks," she gave the green woman a grateful smile. "But you're not getting rid of me that easily. You can't stay out here for too long either."

"I'm fine...this cold air feels good...refreshing..."

"Yes, it may feel good now, but staying out in the cold for too long isn't good for your body."

Elphaba shrugged. "I've done it before...I can adapt easily. Don't worry about me." She closed her eyes and leaned back. "I do believe it may snow tonight..."

"Perhaps. It is winter after all." Galinda sat on the nearby bench and watched her carefully as she thought about everything that was happening to them. _Why __**am**__ I doing all of this? __**Is**__ it only because I pity her? Or is it like Fiyero said, and I'm only doing this for myself?_

Elphaba felt Galinda's eyes on her and her own dark eyes opened. "Is...is there something I can help you with, Miss Galinda?"

Galinda pulled her eyes away from her, looking down at the ground in front of her instead. "Nope. Sorry. I was just...letting my mind wander." _It can't be because of any of those reasons. It just __**can't. **__I wouldn't feel as horrible as I do so deep down if it were._

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "You look deep in thought...anything you'd like to discuss?"

"Not really. There's some thoughts still that I would like to keep as my own. For now at least. Until I myself even know what I'm thinking..."

"It all sounds very deep and contemplative. I must say, I do hope it is more than simple gossip, or I will be sorely disappointed."

Galinda gave a small smile. "No. It's definitely not gossip. So you're safe from that for now."

"Then I must say I am somewhat impressed." Elphaba let out a sigh. "These past few days have been a little too exciting for me."

The blonde sighed as well. "I couldn't agree more."

Elphaba sighed again. "Yes...you look cold...shall we head back inside?"

"Yes, please." She shivered again and stood up with a little giggle. "Remind me to never ever let Fiyero pick out clothes for me again." She got behind Elphaba's chair and pushed her back into the hospital.

"I told myself I would no longer interfere in your relationship with Master Fiyero," Elphaba said as she began the process of moving back into her bed.

Galinda helped her back into the bed with a grin. "Oh, come on. I know you wouldn't be able to resist teasing about it or making fun."

Elphaba shook her head. "My interfering is what got us into this mess in the first place. I do not intend to repeat that mistake."

The blonde's smile faded as quickly as it had appeared, and she didn't reply. Once Elphaba was safely back in the bed, she moved the wheelchair back over into a corner and went to sit in her chair.

Elphaba sighed yet again as she readjusted her injured leg on the pillow. "I do hope nothing else happens. I don't know how much more excitement I can take."

"I'm not sure how much more I could take either...Do you need me to fix the pillow?"

"No, I'm-" It was at that moment that the sound of slamming doors and angry footsteps caught their attention.

Galinda raised up her head at the sounds. She stood and moved hesitantly, but curiously, to the door. "I wonder what's going on out there..."

"I can't imagine..."

The door suddenly flew open, almost hitting the blonde. "WHAT IN LURLINE'S NAME HAPPENED AT THAT DANCE?"

Galinda stumbled back a few feet, staring wide eyed up at the man standing in the doorway. "Father?"


	13. Chapter 13

******My buddy "Denpa Wave Chick Saki" co-wrote this with me. Enjoy!**

Elphaba cringed at his outburst and tried to shrink behind the blanket.

"What in Oz's name happened?" the Wizard continued. He rushed to Galinda. "Are you all right? Were you hurt? Your face is bruised!"

Still wide-eyed, Galinda somehow managed to use her voice. "I-I-I'm fine, Father." She turned her gaze to the ground so she wasn't looking into his angry gaze.

"I don't understand how this could happen!" he roared. "I demand to speak to someone in charge!"

At that moment, Madame Morrible rushed through the open door. "Oh, your Wizardship!" She bowed deeply to him. "I came just as soon as I heard the news." As soon as her father was distracted, Galinda shrunk into a corner over by Elphaba's bed.

The Wizard immediately turned on the headmistress. "Is this your idea of a safe environment? What the hell happened to security? How could you allow this to happen? I will shut down your school if I don't get an answer NOW!"

"W-well your Wizardship, y-you see, it wasn't technically a school function...i-it was a student organized event, y-you see." Even the normally proud woman, trembled at the Wizard's anger.

"And that gives you an excuse? Why wasn't anyone watching these students? What is wrong with you?"

"F-from what I've heard, the incident actually occurred after y-your daughter and Miss Thropp left the party..."

The minute he heard "Thropp," he turned on the green woman. "ELPHABA!" The green woman turned very pale, trembling. "What is the meaning of this? Speak, you miserable creature!"

Elphaba struggled to find the words. "I-I-I...We got in a fight..."

"A _fight_?"

"Verbally, sir! I...I left and-"

"You left? You _LEFT_? What possessed you to leave?" Elphaba sat petrified with fear.

Galinda gently laid a hand on her father's arm, trying to smile a little. "Popsicle, dear, you need to calm yourself down. It wasn't her fault."

Morrible finally spoke up, in a small voice. "Sir, if I may? What students do on their own time is their choice. I don't see a reason why you should punish the school for what these ladies got themselves into."

"Don't you 'popsicle' me! Of course it's her fault!" He turned to Elphaba again. "You should have been watching her!" He then looked back to Morrible. "And that is still no excuse! Do you realize what could have happened? I should have you arrested!"

With a sigh, the blonde moved to sit in her chair quietly, remaining silent. Morrible, however, was starting to regain some of her backbone. "Sir, it was not a school function! Shiz is not inclined to provide security throughout the entire town just for a party that has nothing to do with it."

"Sir, she's right!" Elphaba called before she could stop herself. When he turned to her, she soon wished she hadn't.

He closed the gap between them in one stride, grabbing her by the front of her gown and yanking her up. "You are in no position to speak! I will see you hanged, you miserable thing!" He shook her violently, and Elphaba couldn't even react out of fear.

Galinda jumped out of her chair and rushed to the bed. "Stop!" She pulled at her father's arm until she managed to get him far enough away from Elphaba to wedge herself between them. She glared up at him. "Stop this right now! It was not her fault! It was mine!"

He released her, and Elphaba fell back to the bed harshly. "Wh-what? Galinda, dear, you are confused from your injury. I don't blame you."

"What injury? I have a bum knee and a bruise on my face! Neither affects how my mind thinks! It was my fault. I'm the one who got angry and fired her and stormed away. It was me! And I would be the one in that bed right now if it weren't for her, so don't you dare say another word against her, Father." She glared up at him through her now tear-filled eyes.

The Wizard was taken aback. "Please don't cry...If you're certain you still want her, though she appears USELESS!" Elphaba shrunk back, her dark eyes filled with terror.

The blonde gave a small, but determined, nod of her head. "Yes, it is what I want. She has dealt with me for years and even went through all of this for me. I will not just drop her like she is nothing."

The Wizard took a step back. "Fine, but I will have a word with you in private," he said to Morrible before he left.

As Morrible left the room following the Wizard, Galinda somehow managed to get to her chair before her legs gave out on her. She sat there wide-eyed and pale, staring at the wall and mumbling to herself. "I can't...just did that..."

Elphaba looked at her, still trembling. "Galinda...you...you...actually stood up to him...for me."

"Yeah...I suppose I did..." after a few moments, she got up and poured herself a cup of water. The cup in her hand trembled, and her other hand gripped the edge of the table with white knuckles as she took a sip, trying to calm herself. "Scared the shit out of me too…"

"But you did it..." Elphaba took her hand gently and stared into her eyes. "Thank you."

"Um...you're welcome..." She looked away to hide her slight blush.

"Galinda...I mean it. What you did...it's something you never would have before." She offered her a smile. "You are finally changing. And I...I apologize for...my behavior...earlier."

The blonde gave her a small smile in return, giving her hand a squeeze before pulling away to sit in her chair again. "It's alright. You had every right to not believe me. I don't blame you at all."

Elphaba nodded. "M-miss Galinda? Might I...ask you something?" She looked down, her face turning dark green.

"Uh, sure, I guess."

"After this is all over...might we both...make an effort to...treat each other better? I will no longer insult you, and maybe you could..."

"Maybe I could not beat you up and be a cruel bitch to you? Yeah. You can say it. It's alright." She sighed. "I admit that I've been horrible to you, but I've already said that I'm going to change. I swear to you, I will."

Elphaba nodded. "I believe you. And I will do my best to change as well." She held her hand out to the blonde.

She looked at the green woman's hand curiously, but took it in her own. "Soooo...?"

Elphaba smiled again. "So we both agree. Confused?"

"Nope. Just making sure that's what was decided." She smiled back.

"I was under the impression it was." She pulled her hand away. "So...where do we go from here?"

"I have no idea." She shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose we could just go with the flow, but...somebody in this room," she looked pointedly at Elphaba with a grin, "seems more like the kind of person who uses exact and precise schedules for everything. So I guess that's out of the question."

Elphaba winced slightly, but there was a small smile on her face. "I apologize...I-I suppose I can try to 'go with the flow' this one time..."

"It's ok. I'm just joking with you." She gave a little giggle.

"Jo-king?" Elphaba acted as though she had never heard the word. "What is this 'joking' you speak of?"

The blonde broke out into laughter at the seriousness on Elphaba's face.

"Did...did I say something to amuse you?"

"Your face...you just...looked so serious..." she got out between laughs.

"My...face?" Elphaba smiled as well, despite herself. "I suppose it would make one laugh...glad to see you are amused." She sighed, the smile fading. "I fear for what bodes when your father returns though..."

"Yes," Galinda sighed as well. "But then again, when don't we?"

"He may be upset again...he was serious when he said he'd have me killed."

"Well, he won't. Not unless he wants to lose his daughter too."

Elphaba's head snapped up. "M-Miss Galinda! You don't really mean that?"

"Oh, but don't I? If he can't see and respect how serious I was when I stood up to him, then I will revoke my right to the throne. I won't rule knowing that my every decision isn't taken seriously by own father, for Lurline's sake. And as much as we may love Nessa, you and I both know that she isn't ready for that much pressure. I mean, I'm not even ready yet. And she's led an even more sheltered life than me."

Elphaba could only stare, open-mouthed. "I...you...I can't..." She closed her mouth and looked down. "Even though it was at my expense...I'm glad you're starting to see the light."

"I know. It's hard to believe, isn't it?" She smiled. "This 'blissful, blonde brain' is finally starting to think for itself."

Elphaba smiled. "It's an amazing thing...the human mind. Most people don't realize...and waste it..." She looked up at the blonde. "You _are_ thinking." Her smile turned to a grin.

She stuck her tongue out at the green woman, but smiled nonetheless. "Well, don't get used to it. My poor brain is hurting just from those few minutes of working..."

"Then we must train it! I will not see such a good brain go to waste!" Elphaba was excited now, and she sat up, still grinning.

"But that sounds so boring..." she whined.

"Knowledge is one of the most important things you'll ever have. Besides, we needn't start at my level. We can start with something you enjoy."

"But I just don't enjoy learning in general. It's all so...so bleh."

"Perhaps we could start with something light...say...a look at the Ozma Regime."

"Are you kidding? Please tell me you're kidding. That's the most boring of all!"

Elphaba looked taken aback. "A-all right..." She looked down. "I apologize..."

"Um, it's ok." She looked up, surprised at the sudden turn in the conversation. "I guess I was being a little too...resistant, huh?"

"No...It's all right. Why would you care to learn of the regime your father overthrew?" Elphaba tried to smile.

"It's not like it's of any importance to you..." Elphaba shook her head. "Forgive me for even bringing this subject up. _"_I...um..." For once, Elphaba was speechless. "So...what else can that brain of yours do?" Elphaba asked, poking Galinda in the ribs slightly, trying to lighten the mood.

"EEEEEP!" Galinda gave a loud squeak and jerked away from the green woman's hand, slapping her own hand over her mouth.

Elphaba jumped. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! Please don't call your father back!"

The blonde took a deep breath, calming herself. "Don't worry. You didn't hurt me, Miss Elphaba."

"B-but you jumped...and made a strange noise..." Elphaba was still a little shaken up from the reaction.

"It just...well, it tickled." She gave a little giggle. "That's all. I couldn't help my reaction."

"Tickled?" Elphaba paused in thought. "I believe I have heard of that...but could you explain it to me?"

Galinda sat in her chair, a thoughtful expression on her face. "I don't know. It's kinda hard to explain...it's a touch that feels funny, I guess. Usually when you're tickled it makes you laugh...or sometimes, if you're like me, and someone surprises you with it, you kind of spaz or jerk away...kind of like I just did a moment ago...I don't really know how to describe the feeling. It just...tickles." She gave a shrug of her shoulders. "Oh! Have you ever bumped a certain little spot on your elbow and then you get this little kind of funny but kind of painful feeling?"

Elphaba blinked. "No."

"You've never ever hit your funny bone?"

"Perhaps I have. Is that what tickling feels like?"

"Well, I suppose it's like that, except without the painful part. It's just that funny feeling. But sometimes it's a little different. I guess it all really depends on how hard or where you're being tickled."

Elphaba shook her head. "I'm afraid I don't understand. Is there a purpose of tickling?"

"Nope." She smiled. "It's done just for the fun of it. Maybe sometimes to make somebody laugh or smile when they need cheering up."

Elphaba furrowed her brow. "Fun? I don't understand...is feeling funny really that fun? I feel so confused."

"Wait. You've never been tickled before, have you?"

"Miss Galinda, when would I have had time for such frivolities? And who would risk touching me?"

The blonde's shoulders slumped. "Hmm. I suppose you're right." She brightened up a little. "Well, would you like to try experiencing it for yourself?"

Elphaba's face turned somewhat pale. "Um...I don't really think that's such a good idea..."

"I don't see why not."

"Miss Galinda, please..."

"What? It's all good fun."

"I really don't think you should...I-I may not even be ticklish!"

"Well, the only way to find out is to try."

"Please don't! I don't think it'll work!" The blonde quickly reached over to poke Elphaba in the side, but making sure not to be so hard as to hurt her. Elphaba jerked away, letting out a strange mixture of a yell and laugh. "NO!" She raised her hands in front of her face, trembling slightly. "P-please...no more..."

She withdrew her hand, giggling. "I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. And you made such a funny little noise."

Elphaba lowered her hands slowly, slight fear in her dark eyes. "I...I...please don't touch me."

Galinda stopped the moment she saw the fear in Elphaba's eyes. She quickly looked away. "Alright." After a few moments of silence, she spoke again. "I won't hurt you anymore, you know. You don't need to be afraid any longer."

Elphaba looked down at her hands. "I...I believe you...but I...after fourteen years...abuse is all I know."

"I know." The blonde felt the familiar queasiness in her stomach at the thought. "And, I know it probably doesn't mean anything to you, but...I'm sorry." She stood and stepped towards the door, tears slowly welling in her eyes. "Um, I'm sorry, but I need to use the restroom. I'll...be back soon."

"Miss Galinda, wait...please..." Elphaba looked up at her. "It...it does mean...something to me...a lot actually...thank you."

Galinda gave a small nod of her head, afraid to speak. She even had a slight, if somewhat forced, smile on her face before she shot out of the room, sprinting down the hall to the restroom.

Elphaba watched her go and looked down with a sigh. It was odd...seeing Galinda so open and...was it vulnerable? Elphaba wasn't sure what to make of it all.

After her body's failed attempt at vomiting, the blonde slowly made her way back to Elphaba's room, silently going to sit in her chair.

"Galinda...are you all right?"

"Yeah." She nodded her head, giving her a small smile. "I am totally fine. My stomach is just acting up a little is all. Nothing to worry about."

Elphaba nodded slowly. "It's all right...to feel guilty. It proves you're not heartless...like your fa..." Elphaba trailed off.

"Yeah...I suppose so..." She looked down at her hands in her lap.

"He'll never forgive me you know. For allowing this to happen...what if...what if I..." Elphaba closed her eyes and quickly swiped at a tear before it could run down her face.

Galinda quickly stood and took Elphaba's hand in her own, stroking it comfortingly. "It wasn't your fault, Elphaba. You didn't allow anything to happen. That's why we're both her right now...though in varying conditions..."

Elphaba looked at the blonde's hand, somewhat surprised. "But...you still got hurt...what if he decides that I am no longer a fit bodyguard? What if he never lets me see Nessa again?"

"He won't. I've stood up to him once already, and I'll do it again if I have to. And compared to what could have happened, a bruised cheek is nothing."

Elphaba sighed. "How...how can you still want me around? I asked you before if you had the option to get rid of me, would you, and you said yes. So why do you still want me? You've already apologized..."

"I didn't mean it when I said that. I was just so frustrated that you wouldn't leave me alone. I just said what I thought that you would expect to hear."

Elphaba didn't reply to that. "Ozdamn doctors...keeping me here so long..." She pulled away from Galinda as she leaned forward, trying to scratch under her cast.

The blonde gave a slight chuckle. "Leave your poor leg alone. Would you like me to go find out how much longer they'll be keeping you here?"

"No...they'll give you some crap answer and keep me longer. I'm considering just sneaking out tonight."

She gaped at the green woman. "Absolutely not. I won't allow it."

"That's why I'm sneaking instead of asking for permission."

"Well, since I'll be awake the whole time, it will be a tad difficult to sneak out."

"You have to sleep sometime, Miss Galinda."

"I'll make sure it is when there will be somebody to stop you from escaping."

Elphaba sighed and rolled her eyes. "I don't think you realize how torturous this is for me."

"And I don't think you realize that I'm feeling the same way."

"But you choose to stay. You are free to leave at any time, Miss Galinda. I am stuck here."

"And I am stuck here too. Perhaps not by nurses and doctors, but by my own conscience."

Elphaba bit back her sarcastic reply. "I see...then we'll both sneak out!"

"No we will not. I can't let you leave until the doctors say it is ok. I'm sorry, but I just can't."

"Galinda!" Elphaba sighed in frustration. "HEY!" she shouted, her voice carrying into the hall. "HOW MUCH LONGER ARE YOU PLANNING ON KEEPING ME HERE?"

"Hush down, would you?" She quickly covered Elphaba's mouth with her hand, but she couldn't stop a smile from showing. "I told you I'd go ask if you wanted me too." A muffled reply came from the green woman. "What was that?"

Elphaba took Galinda's wrist gently and moved her hand. "I said, I am perfectly capable of asking. Besides, you sound too nice. If they're afraid of me, they'll let me out earlier. I'M WAITING FOR AN ANSWER!" she called again.

"Hush!" She covered her mouth again. "If they think you're being rude, they will just want to keep you hear longer to torture you. Let me go ask." She stood up.

"No, they'll want to get rid of me if I'm terrible. I'D BETTER BE OUT OF HERE BY TOMORROW!"

Galinda went out into the hallway shaking her head with a smile, shutting the door behind her. After a few minutes, she finally found a nurse who knew when Elphaba was supposed to be released. When she found out, she headed for the front desk with a sudden idea. She asked for a pen and paper, jotted down a few requests, and asked the nurse to send it out. She made a quick stop by the cafeteria before heading back to the room. The blonde set the new tray of food on the table by the bed. "Well you will be happy to hear that you are all set to be released tomorrow night." She took the empty tray from the day before and set it on the chair by the door before returning to the bedside and handing Elphaba a new glass of milk.

Elphaba looked up. "You were gone for a while...what were you up to?" she asked as she took the glass.

"Well, I had to find a nurse and then wait in the line at the cafeteria. Surprisingly enough, finding the nurse took longer than the line." She smiled.

Elphaba looked at her suspiciously. "Hmm...I'll take your word for it...this time." She took a drink from the glass, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Tomorrow night?"

"Yup. Another twenty four hours, and you will be free."

"That's all right I suppose...I would prefer tomorrow morning..."

"I'm sorry. But those are the doctor's orders."

"Fine." Elphaba set the glass down. "But the minute I am released, this stops."

"What stops?"

"This. You doing stuff for me. I will go back to serving you."

"But I don't want you to."

"You...you don't?" That was surprising to hear. "But...no offense, but you don't really know how to do anything for yourself..."

"No, I don't. Well...at least not for a little while longer. Please, let me take care of you until you're better. That's all I ask.

Elphaba winced slightly. "I...I will only allow you to help me...if you allow to me to somewhat go back to my job."

"It depends on what you mean by 'somewhat'."

"At least allow me to do what I can for you...I won't be able to do everything I did before, but I can still help you."

"Do I get to say when enough is enough?"

"In what sense? You mean if I do too much?"

She nodded her head. "Yes."

"All right. That's fair enough, as long as you do not baby me."

"Ok. Deal." She held her hand out to Elphaba.

Elphaba took her hand with a slight smile. "Thank you. Now tell me what else you were doing earlier besides waiting for a nurse and getting food."

The blonde shrugged. "I was just jotting down a few requests while I still remembered them. No big deal."

"Requests?"

"Nothing of too much importance, really."

Elphaba made a face. "Fine. Don't tell me. I didn't want to know anyway."

"If you really want to know...it was just canceling small plans and getting makeup work. Just little things like that." She smiled at her. "Happy?"

"Nope. Thank you for asking." The blonde rolled her eyes. "I heard that."

"No, you didn't. You can't hear eyes rolling."

"I can." Elphaba grinned at her. "Impressed?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Not really."

Elphaba's face fell. "Well...some of us are just hard to please, aren't we?"

"Yes. Yes, I am." She grinned at her. "Thank you for noticing."

Elphaba shook her head, but she was smiling. That smile soon fell, however. "Is...is this what it feels like?"

"Is this what what feels like?" The blonde looked at her, confused.

Elphaba looked the blonde in the eyes. "Having a friend." Her face immediately turned dark green. "Not that we are friends, because we're not! I was just...curious."

Galinda blushed as well. "No...no, it's ok. I honestly don't know if it will ever be possible for us to be friends, with everything we have been through and all...but, if it is ok with you...I'd, um, well, I would like to try."

Elphaba stared. "You...I...no." She shook her head firmly. "We cannot be friends."

The blonde found herself surprisingly sad at the reply. "Alright...just forget I ever brought it up, ok?"

"We cannot be friends because...I will destroy everything you ever worked for." A tear slid down her face and she quickly wiped it away.

"Wha-" She looked at the green woman, confused again. "What do you mean?"

"I am a lower class than you. If people see us acting as anything more than servant and master...you will lose everything. Besides, as you so kindly pointed out before: I will never amount to anything more than your bitch."

Galinda quickly looked away, wincing at the remark and whispering, "I'm sorry..."

Elphaba looked at her. "Don't you think I wish it was different?" she said quietly.

"Sometimes I dream that I wasn't me...that I had a normal life with a normal family and normal friends..." A small smile crept onto her face, and then it disappeared. "But then I wake up...and everything is exactly the way it usually is..."

Elphaba looked at the blonde and hesitantly took her hand. "Look...I am not good at this kind of stuff, and I may say the wrong thing multiple times, but...I think you could have that, or something close to it...if you would just try. I mean...perhaps you need to stop seeing people in classes as...well, the person as an individual instead of just Deprived or Privileged. These students...they idolize you. Perhaps...you could just be yourself instead of always trying to out on a pretense"

Galinda looked down at their hands, giving Elphaba's a slight squeeze. "Thanks." She gave a small chuckle.

Elphaba nodded. "Y-yes...but I still don't know...if we can be..."

"I know." The blonde buried her face in her hands. "Trust me, I know." She sniffled. "Oz, I'm pathetic..."

"No! You're not. I just...I don't want to be a liability. I could never live with myself...if something happened to you...because of me."

"It's not that. You're not even my friend...and yet you're the best friend I've ever had...pathetic, isn't it?"

"Not really...maybe a tiny bit, but you could change that! Galinda, please don't be upset. If it makes you feel better, we can try."

"Thank you. That's all I'm asking..."

"I have to warn you though: I have no idea what the _hell_ to do." Elphaba smiled slightly.

"Me neither. I just want to at least try."

"So...how do we begin this 'trying'?"

She gave a small shrug and a smile. "I have no idea."

Elphaba paused. "This...could potentially be a problem."

Galinda sat back in her chair. "Yes. Yes, it could."

Elphaba thought. "Well...you know that I can play the piano...what do you do that I don't know about?"

The blonde blushed. "I...I...uh, I...well...um..."

"You seem flustered...I'm sorry." Elphaba looked down. "I didn't realize those noises you made in your sleep were because of..._that_."

"N-no! I didn't mean that." She took a deep breath. "I...I really like to draw. All of those art things really. And not just the stuff I do for class...I do a lot outside of class too."

Elphaba looked back up at her. "Is that what you're always hiding from me?"

Galinda gave a sheepish nod of her head. "Yeah..."

Elphaba smiled. "That's...very nice. Why...why did you hide it?"

"I just...I don't know...I guess maybe...I don't want people to judge me or my work..."

"Yes...again with the judging...perhaps this is easier for me to say, seeing as I'm green, but you need to stop caring so much about what people say."

She sighed. "I suppose you're right...but I just can't help it."

"Well then that's something we need to work on I suppose." She offered the blonde a smile

Galinda gave a small smile back. "I guess so..."

"Though I can't do anything to help you if you aren't willing. I don't want to waste my time."

"I...I am willing."

"Are you? Really? Because every other time I tried to help you, you resisted me."

"I know that, but...I'm trying to change, remember?"

"Yes I remember. I'm just making sure. For once in your life, I want you to actually go through with something."

"I want to. I really do. But you can't just expect me to change overnight. It's going to take some time."

"Of course I realize that. So we start today. First things first: show me some of your drawings."

"Um..." She blushed. "They're all back in the room. Oh well."

"Then go get them. I'll wait." Elphaba crossed her arms.

"But I don't want to leave you alone here."

"I'll be fine. Honestly. I promise I won't try to go anywhere."

"But...but..." she sighed. "Fiiine. I'll go get them." She stood and moved towards the door, turning to Elphaba. "But you better not move from that spot, Miss Elphaba. Or I won't let you see them ever."

Elphaba held her hands up in defense. "I'm rooted here. No moving. I promise. Now run along. I'll be here."

"Good. Now stay that way. I'll be back in a clock tick." She left the hospital and nearly ran over to their room. Galinda opened up her bottom desk drawer to pull out a few of her sketchbooks and a pencil or two. Before she left, she decided to change into a clean dress really quick. She also pulled out her hairbrush and, after some searching, one of Elphaba's dresses before gathering up her stuff again and heading back to Elphaba. She saw the workers she had requested coming into the hall on her way out, and she gave them a few more details on what she wanted and then continued on her way. After walking through the door, she sat in her chair, setting her bag on the table and rifling through it. "While I was out, I thought you might appreciate a change of clothes, so I brought you one of your frocks. I hope that's ok. Oh, and I brought a brush too."

"How thoughtful of you," Elphaba said, looking up. She let out a sigh. "That nurse just gave me some medication, so I'm feeling a little drowsy...I'll try to stay awake as long as I can though. Let me see these drawings now."

With a sigh, Galinda pulled out a few of her sketchbooks, keeping one on the table. She stood by the bed, holding them close to her as she blushed profusely. "Please understand. You...you're the first person, well besides Professor Riviera of course, that I've ever shown my drawings to...ever."

Elphaba blinked. "I...I'm honored. I won't be a harsh critic...I promise."

"Um...alright. Here." She handed them out to her.

Elphaba took the sketchbooks into her lap and opened the first one. Her dark eyes widened slightly. "Galinda...did you teach yourself how to draw?"

"Y-yeah. Is it that obvious?" She moved to sit in her chair, opening her other sketchbook and starting to draw on a new page.

"N-no! These drawings...they're...so impressive..." Elphaba looked up at her. "You...you have something special here, Galinda. I never would have..."

"You really think so?" She stopped drawing to look up at the green woman, somewhat surprised.

Elphaba nodded. "I really mean it, Galinda." She closed the sketchbook and gave the blonde a smile. "You're so concerned with what people think...that you don't even give them a chance to see how amazing you can be."

"Well that's where the problem is. How am I supposed to know if I'm truly good? Most of the time people only say I'm amazing at something because they want to get on my good side?"

Elphaba paused. "I suppose...that's a risk you'll have to take. Your attitude might set them that way as well. You have to let them know that you can take criticism."

"I don't see how I'm supposed to do that. I already can take criticism, but they can't see it."

"You have to let them see it. I can't exactly explain it...perhaps if you came down off your high perch a little...don't take that the wrong way."

"Honestly, I'm too tired to even care about what people think about my artwork right now. It's not like I'm going to be showing it to all of Oz anyway. Besides, I have Professor Riviera to help me, and, I suppose, I have you now too, right?" She smiled at the green woman.

Elphaba turned slightly dark green. "Y-yes...I suppose you do...if you'll accept me in that sense."

"Of course I do." She chuckled softly. "You've been painfully honest to me my whole life. Am I to suspect that that will change when you critique my art?"

"Most likely not. I cannot help my blunt honesty. It's in my very nature." Elphaba opened the second sketchbook with a yawn. "I'm...awake...I swear..."

"Elphaba, you need to sleep." She reached over and held out her hand for her sketchbooks.

"No...I'm fine...I swear..."

"They'll still be here tomorrow. I promise." She gently took them from the green woman's hands, setting them on the table. "Go to sleep."

"Nooo..." Elphaba reached for them weakly before she flopped forward, a soft snore emitting from her. The blonde returned to her drawing, a small smile on her face.


	14. Chapter 14

******My buddy "Denpa Wave Chick Saki" co-wrote this with me. Enjoy!**

When Elphaba woke the next morning, she was a little dismayed to find that her hair, which had not been brushed since before the incident, was in a state of disarray. She grabbed the brush Galinda had brought and began the task of trying to manage the tangles.

Galinda woke with a start to the sound of a hair brush being ripped through hair. She looked around, her eyes falling on the green woman attempting to brush her hair. "Would you like me to help you with that?"

Elphaba froze. "Uhhh...no...I'm fine..."

The blonde shook her head, tsk-ing her. She got up, taking the brush from her hand and moving as far behind her as she could. She gently started working out the knots.

"M-Miss Galinda, please! This is...unnecessary!" Elphaba protested, trying to move away.

Galinda grabbed her shoulder, keeping her in place. "Nonsense. You weren't getting anywhere with your 'just rip it through' hairbrush technique. Mine is much more effective, see? I've already finished this portion." She leaned around her to give a slight smile.

Elphaba's face turned dark green. "My method is fine...my hair is nothing to concern yourself with," she mumbled.

"Yes, it is something to concern myself with." She continued with her gentle brushing. "After all, I don't want to be seen with a bald bodyguard." She giggled.

"I would not be bald. This is how I've always brushed my hair and it has always worked."

"Are you really going to make me order you to let me brush your hair?"

Elphaba looked down at her hands. "N-no..." She remained silent.

"Thank you. I don't see why you're resisting it so much. I've always loved the feeling of somebody brushing my hair. Don't you?"

"I...I wouldn't know...I've never had anyone brush my hair before."

"Really?" The blonde paused in disbelief before continuing. "I'm sorry. I suppose that's my fault too..."

"It's not anyone's fault. It was just never...appropriate...or called for."

"I guess so...if that's how you want to think about it." There were a few moments of silence. "So, now that you've felt it, how does it feel?"

Elphaba thought. "I...I'm not sure. It's too... new, I suppose."

"Well, why don't you try relaxing and enjoy it?"

Elphaba allowed her body to relax slightly and soon let out a sigh at the feeling of the brush against her scalp. She relaxed a little more, leaning back slightly.

Galinda finished getting all of the knots in her hair out but kept on brushing it. She gave a small smile when Elphaba ended up leaning against her. "Feels amazing, doesn't it?"

"Mmhmm," Elphaba replied, her eyes closed. She didn't quite realize that she was currently leaning against the heiress of Oz.

The blonde giggle softly. "It appears that I have put you into a stupor."

Elphaba suddenly snapped out of her trance. "I-I'm sorry! I lost myself..." She leaned forward, a hand flying to the back of her neck.

Galinda chuckled. "It's alright. It happens to the best of us. I practically melt whenever somebody plays with my hair."

"That's...different..." Elphaba mumbled. She leaned forward to scratch her casted leg. "So, I can leave today right?"

"I don't see how that is any different, but yes. You get to check out this afternoon."

"Thank Oz..." Elphaba reached over to the side table, grabbing one of Galinda's sketchbooks. She opened it and held it in her lap, only to have a frown cross her face.

"What's wrong? Is my picture that bad?"

"No. I had to take my contacts out...and my glasses were in my dress pocket...so unless you can find them, I can't really see."

"Well, that is a slight problem. I will go ask the nurse and then grab some food for you for lunch. Does that sound ok?"

"If that's what you want...but don't trouble yourself."

"It's alright. I'll be right back." Galinda left the room and tracked down one of the nurses to ask about Elphaba's glasses. After being told that they would look around, she headed to the cafeteria. The blonde gathered up and assortment of food on the tray. Too many different things looked good to her so she grabbed a little of everything. _I'm glad I finally got my appetite back._ When she returned to the front desk to inquire about the glasses, she was happy that they had been found, setting them on the tray and heading back to the room. "Good news. They found your glasses."

Elphaba looked up from where she had been squinting at the page. "Oh, how fortunate." She took them off the tray and slipped them on her face, smiling slightly at the familiar feeling. With her world in complete focus now, Elphaba turned her attention back to the drawings, completely ignoring the blonde and the food.

Galinda had started eating some of the food, so it took her a few minutes to realize that the green woman was not eating as well. She frowned and gently took the book from her hands, setting it down on her side of the table. "Eat now, look later."

Elphaba held onto the book as long as she could. "But, but, but...I'm not hungry." She reached for the book again.

"At least eat a little bit." She slid the book further away from the outreaching hands.

Elphaba scowled before she snatched up an apple and took a bite. "There." She lunged forward for the book.

Galinda quickly took the book and held it further away. "Nuh uh. More than that."

Elphaba let out a sigh of frustration before she quickly finished the apple off. "Happy now?"

"I suppose." She held out the sketchbook to her. "Although I never thought you would be enthusiastic about looking at my boring sketches."

"They are only boring to those who don't know how to appreciate art," Elphaba replied, opening the book to where she had left off.

"I appreciate art. I just never saw you as somebody who would appreciate it too."

"And why is that? Because I am one of the, as you say, Deprived and therefore do not have the mental capacity to appreciate it?"

"No. You're just so...serious all the time, I guess. You just seem like you would enjoy an intellectual talk in a lab-like environment far more than gazing at sketches."

"I can appreciate both, Miss Galinda, but if you would rather have an intelligent conversation..." Elphaba closed the book and looked at the blonde.

"Umm...how about you go back to looking at those sketches?" She chuckled nervously.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Why? Is this making you uncomfortable?"

"No, of course not." She quickly stuffed a bite of a croissant into her mouth.

The green woman wasn't convinced, but she went back to examining the sketchbooks. "When we return to classes, people will think I had kidnapped you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, you've been gone for so long...and everyone knows who we are...they will never believe you stayed voluntarily."

"True. I suppose I'll just have to explain it to them."

"They won't believe you, and that would only ruin your image...unless you no longer care for your reputation."

Galinda looked away slightly. "I'm not sure what to do anymore."

Elphaba looked up at her and sighed. "I...I can only do so much, Miss Galinda. If you...if you truly want to change, it will be difficult. And...and if you decide now that change is not something you want...I understand."

"I do want to change. I just...I don't know how to start."

Elphaba offered her a small smile. "You already have." Galinda gave her a quizzical look. The green woman looked back down. "You'll figure it out...eventually."

* * *

Elphaba was all too eager to change out of that horrid hospital gown and into the dress Galinda had brought her. The green woman tied her cloak around her shoulders and slipped her right boot on, lacing it up. "I'm ready. Let's leave, please!"

"Alrighty then. Are you sure that you are ready for crutches? I would feel much better if you stayed in the wheel chair."

"I'm fine," Elphaba replied, slipping the crutches under her arms. "A wheelchair would only slow me down." She turned and started out of the room.

The blonde followed, chuckling and mumbling to herself, "In your case, that might be a good thing..."

"I can hear you! And no, it would not be!"

"Good. I'm glad you can hear me. You're more likely to hurt yourself or push yourself too far too fast on crutches."

"Miss Galinda, I know my limits, and I have a very high threshold for-" Elphaba suddenly smacked her injured leg on the doorframe. She inhaled sharply, setting her jaw. "Pain," she finished through clenched teeth.

"That's it. I'm getting the wheelchair."

"No! I don't need a wheelchair! I refuse to be so helpless!"

"Being helpless and just receiving help are two different things, Miss Elphaba."

"I don't want either! I am perfectly fine on these!" The green woman emerged from the hospital and started across campus towards Crage Hall. "See? This is so much nicer than that stuffy room."

With a sigh, Galinda followed her, quickly catching up. "Fine. But you better be more careful if you're going to insist on using those things."

"I am always careful."

"Yeah. Sure." She snorted. "That's why you hit your leg on the doorframe just a few minutes ago."

"I know not of the incident you speak of."

"Suuuuuuuuure. Of course you don't." The blonde rolled her eyes and opened the door to Crage Hall for her.

"I am capable, Miss Galinda," Elphaba said as she went through the door. She soon reached the stairs and paused, faced with a new challenge. "Stairs..." she muttered.

"Correct. Those are stairs." She looked up the stairs then back at Elphaba. "Would you like some help, Miss Elphaba? I know from experience that it is much harder than you may think."

"N-no! I can do it just fine!" She placed her crutches on the first step before lifting her foot up. She repeated the action on the next step. Though she was moving slowly, she was at least moving. "See? I can do it just fine."

"Yes, you're moving...at the pace of a 90 year old woman."

Elphaba let out a low growl. "It takes practice, yes..." She finally reached their floor and started down the hall. "I'm not going to wait up for you, Miss Galinda," she called over her shoulder.

"The blonde followed behind at a leisurely pace, still easily passing up Elphaba and snapping at her, "Don't push your luck, vegetable. My patience with you is wearing thin." She froze, dropping her bag and her hands flying to her mouth. She turned to look at the green woman. "I am _so_ sorry! I didn't mean- it just came tumbling out of my mouth before I could stop it!"

Elphaba didn't stop. "It's all right," she said, her voice emotionless. She had foreseen something like this happening. It wouldn't be easy or possible for Galinda to completely change that quickly.

Galinda picked up her bag and ran ahead of Elphaba to open up their room and leave the doors open for her. When she opened up the door to the bedroom, she tossed the bag and her hands fell to her sides after an exasperated sigh. "Ozdamnit...they did it all wrong!" She rushed forward taking the new pillows off of her bed and moving them to Elphaba's cot.

Elphaba entered a few moments later. She raised an eyebrow as she watched the blonde. "Might I ask why your bed is covered in pillows of assorted sizes?" she asked, picking a particularly pink fluffy pillow up.

"Because the dangnabbit workers mixed everything all up. The new pillows," she snatched the one out of Elphaba's hand, putting it with the others on the cot, "are for your cot."

"Wait...why do I need so many pillows?" Elphaba approached her bed and picked a large beige body pillow up. "I can't even see my cot anymore."

"Well, since you're so hurt and all, that uncomfortable cot can't possibly be of any help. So I figured I'd cover it in pillows to make it better."

"Uh..." Elphaba blinked a few times. "I appreciate the gesture, but you really shouldn't have...I am not used to comfortable things, so what you see as uncomfortable is actually decent for me. Luxury as you have may be my definition of uncomfortable."

"But I did need to do it. I would have felt horrible leaving you to sleep on that old thing. I would have offered my bed, but then where would I sleep? And after what you have done for me, you deserve what you consider as luxury."

"Miss Galinda, I really don't know if I need all of these...please don't go out of your way for me. Serving is all I know. I cannot live any other way."

"It's not out of my way. I'm already here, aren't I? And I simply sent out a written request on one of my trips out of your room in the hospital." She patted the now pillow-covered cot. "Now, sit and make sure it feels ok."

Elphaba looked uncertain but sat gingerly on the bed. She stood up quickly. "Yes, too many pillows." She began picking some pillows and hobbled to place them in the linen closet.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be uncomfortable." She sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Miss Galinda, please. Have I ever complained about such things before?" Elphaba said as she threw the pillows into the closet. She returned to her bed and placed her crutches under her arms. "Now...is there anything I can do for you?"

The blonde let herself fall back onto the bed. "You could stop being so frustrating. I'm only trying to help..."

"I'm sorry...but please try to understand this is hard for me too. If I can't serve you...I have no purpose. I cannot allow you to get hurt again. Your father will not be so forgiving if we must go a second time around."

Galinda didn't answer, having quickly fallen asleep after collapsing onto the bed.

Elphaba sighed before she sat down. Now that the blonde as asleep, she had time to actually think. What could she make of this? Galinda wanted so badly to change...but how? They had lived so long like this...what could she, the green bean of Oz, possibly mean to Galinda, the heiress to the throne? Surely Galinda was not only in this for the friendship, or even for Elphaba's forgiveness. So what then? Elphaba looked back at the blonde. "What is it that you want from me?" Galinda would give her no answer of course. Elphaba sighed again. And what would she herself gain from this? There was no way she could rise even with Galinda's "friendship" or approval. So what did it matter to her if Galinda got what she wanted out of this? Was it for the respect? That was something she had never truly had.

The blonde in question rolled over in her sleep.

Elphaba watched her, slightly amused. Or was it perhaps the tiny glimmer of hope that Nessa could actually know the truth? But no...it would destroy her world...everything she had been given...the life Elphaba could never supply. And there was the question of Galinda's image of course. The blonde said she didn't care, but Elphaba knew better. Galinda was a vain, silly thing and giving up the reputation she had so carefully purchased would no doubt be hard for her. It would be like having a limb removed; it was a part of her. Perhaps she hoped that by being with Elphaba, she could stop this pretense? Elphaba sighed for a third time. Whatever the reason was, only time would tell if the two girls could live with this new "respect".

* * *

When Galinda finally awoke, she groggily sat up in the bed, running a hand through her hair and squinting around the room in the bright midday sunlight. She spotted Elphaba sitting on her cot. "Mmm...what time is it?"

Elphaba looked up from her book. "Around noon I believe."

The blonde let herself fall back to the bed again. "Wow, I sure slept for a long time."

"You were most likely tired after moving that mountain of pillows off your bed."

Galinda stuck her tongue out at her as she sat up again. "Meanie..."

"I apologize," Elphaba said, looking back down. "Your boyfriend came looking for you while you were asleep. You may want to remind him that men are not allowed in Crage Hall."

"Well, what did he want?"

"He wanted to see you, most likely to get back to your nightly fu-" Elphaba stopped, catching herself. "He wanted to see you." The blonde ignored her comment and slowly managed to get herself out of the bed, heading for the bathroom to freshen up. "M-Miss Galinda? Might I ask you something...somewhat personal?"

"I suppose so. What is it?" She turned on the bathtub faucet, waiting for the tub to fill.

"What...what do you see in him? Master Fiyero, I mean."

"I see a charming, handsome young man who loves me just as much as I love him. Why do you ask?" She turned off the faucet.

Elphaba looked down. "No reason. But...how do you know you love him?"

The blonde thought for a moment as she stripped off her clothes and slid into the bath. "I'm not sure really. I just...do. Does that make any sense at all?"

"I don't know. I've never been in love, so I have nothing to compare it to. Is it...is it nice?"

She smiled. "Yes. It is quite nice actually. Having somebody you can always talk to, who loves you for you, who thinks you're the most wonderful thing in the world...it's wonderful."

Elphaba nodded. "It does sound nice..." She shook her head and returned to her book. "If one were interested in such human affections."

"You mean to tell me that you're not interested in having any of that, Miss Elphaba?"

"I don't think so. It would distract me from my job of serving you. Besides, who could feel such emotions towards me, the green bean of Oz, anyway?"

The blonde shrugged. "You never know, I suppose. Maybe there is somebody out there who is right for you. Maybe you will find a Fiyero of your own."

"I highly doubt it. But don't feel sorry for me. All that sounds like too much work."

"Oh, really? How so?"

"Always doting on the other person, giving them your attention, not to mention if they really like you and can't go one day without you. I can't have people hanging on me, and I can't have them expecting me to hang on them either."

"Well, this might be the hopeless romantic in me talking, but I think that if you found that right person for you, you would be willing to go through all of that. You would enjoy giving him your attention because you know it makes him happy. And having him be happy makes you happy, because you love him so much. You would find yourself craving to be hung on and showed affection, because, coming from the right person, it would make your heart fly and you would feel like it was made to be." She blushed.

Elphaba smiled slightly. "Perhaps...but I doubt I will ever find someone who could see past the green...and actually _see_ me." She cleared her throat. "Do you need my assistance?"

"N-no. I'm fine, thank you." She dropped the subject, picking up her handtowel and washing down her body." Soon enough she was stepping out of the tub and wrapping a towel around herself before she moved out into the bedroom.

Elphaba was already back to reading her book by that time. "So...will you be off to see your boyfriend or off to class?"

"I'm not sure yet." She sat at her vanity to brush through her wet hair.

"Will you accept my opinion on this matter?"

"It depends on what your opinion is."

"My opinion is that you go to class, which you have missed because of me. I believe that is more important than running back to your boyfriend. You said you wanted to change; that you wanted people to see you differently, correct?"

Galinda banged her head against her vanity softly. "Gah! Why must you being right also mean that I must go to classes?"

"Please don't do that!" Elphaba said, jumping up and stumbling on her injured leg. "I'm sorry! I'm just trying to help you!"

"Stop. It's fine." She sat up and looked at Elphaba in her mirror. "I wasn't really hurting myself. She stood and moved to her closet. "Now it's time to get ready for class. Joy..."

"Miss Galinda, please, if it really makes you so upset...you shouldn't listen to me! I...may I be honest with you?"

"Sure." She rifled through her dresses. "Although, I am pretty sure that even if I said you couldn't, you would tell me anyway."

Elphaba looked down. "I...I want you to go to class not only because I believe that is the best choice, but because...I want...I want to attend Dr. Dillamond's class again. It's the only time I am accepted as a...student. I apologize for my selfishness."

"You really want to be a student that badly?"

Elphaba's face grew dark green. "I...yes. It would be...I would love...Shiz is..." She couldn't finish.

"Wow. I hate being a student, and you want nothing more than to be one. Maybe we should trade places." She chuckled.

"You wouldn't last one day in my shoes," Elphaba said with a slight smile.

"I don't think you would do so well in my shoes either."

"No. I wouldn't have your sense of fashion."

"Plus I think you would have some trouble walking in my stilettos."

Elphaba laughed. "This is true...and I doubt your legs are strong enough to lift my boots."

"I'll have you know that my legs are quite strong actually." She pulled on a dress and found the matching shoes before heading back out into the bedroom. "Dance is a great exercise for the legs."

"If you say so." Elphaba retrieved her crutches. "Miss Galinda...you don't need to go to class just because of what I said."

"No. You were right. I'm never going to change if I keep putting off the little things that will help me towards it. And that includes going to classes."

"All right." Elphaba made her way over to the bedroom door. "Are you ready then?"

"Almost." She slid on her shoes and grabbed her bag, putting her things for class in it.

Elphaba went out into the other room and caught sight of her reflection in the small mirror on the wall. She approached, this being the first time she had seen her reflection since the accident. Her eye was still black, though she could open it now. Small cuts littered her exposed skin. Elphaba raised a hand slowly to touch her black eye lightly. "Vulnerable...weak...broken..."

Galinda finished packing her stuff and left the room. She watched as Elphaba stared at herself in the mirror, whispering, "I'm sorry."

Elphaba heard Galinda enter and turned quickly. "I...are you ready?"

The blonde gave a little sniff before pasting on a small smile. "Yes. Let's go, shall we?" She headed out the door.

"Y-yes." Elphaba followed the blonde out the door, and the two made their way to Dr. Dillamond's class, the only sound coming from Elphaba's crutches. Galinda sat in her seat, silently pulling out the chair next to her for Elphaba. She went into her bag and set her things out on her desk. Elphaba sat down, leaning her crutches against the desk. "Miss Galinda...you needn't show me such respect in public."

The blonde smiled a little. "You should really make up your mind, Miss Elphaba. One day you want me to show you respect, and then the next, you don't. Which is it?"

Elphaba opened her mouth to reply, but stopped. "I...I want to be treated like a human...but not like a helpless cripple. Do you understand? I don't want to be babied."

"Pulling out a chair is being polite, no babying you." She opened her notebook.

"But I can pull out my own chair," the green woman protested. "How about you only help me if I ask for it?"

Galinda sighed. "Fine."

"Thank you," the green woman said just as Sarima entered the room. "Miss Galinda, you've returned," the brunette said, approaching her.

The blonde looked up at her, putting a small smile on her face. "Yes, I have."

"I'm glad to see both of you here," Sarima continued. "Safely," she added, looking at Elphaba. The green woman's face grew dark and she looked down. Sarima smiled slightly before she left to sit off to the side.

Elphaba looked at the blonde. "She seems nice..."

"Yeah. Sure." Galinda's smile faded almost as soon as Sarima had left. She picked up her pencil and started doodling in her notebook.

Elphaba's brow furrowed slightly. "Do you not like her?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. Something about her..._irks_ me, I guess."

Elphaba looked at Sarima, who was writing something or other in a notebook, occasionally stopping to chew on the end of her pen thoughtfully. She looked up and offered Elphaba a slight smile. The green woman looked away quickly, turning back to Galinda, her face a dark green. "So...where is your boyfriend? He was so eager to see you," Elphaba said, eager to change the subject.

"You know him. He is always fashionably late." She cracked a smile.

"Not the best trait to have," Elphaba muttered as Dr. Dillamond entered.

The Goat's eyes fell on the two girls. "Miss Glinda, Miss Elphaba. So glad to see you two are back with us."

Galinda gave a small nod of her head. "Thank you."

"Yes...I would like a word after class. Now, let us begin."

Elphaba watched the Goat, transfixed, as he began his lecture. She hadn't realized just how much she had missed being here. A small smile crossed her face, and she forgot about her injuries. The blonde did try to pay attention, but she found her thoughts drifting around as she doodled some more.

* * *

Towards the end of the class, Fiyero finally walked through the door, striding to his seat in the back of the classroom and winking at Galinda on his way. The blonde was so lost in her reverie that she almost didn't even notice that he had come in. She smiled at him, winking back.

Elphaba watched him with some slight disdain, but didn't give him that much of her attention. She noticed Galinda's actions and rolled her eyes. "Oh please. You're going to make me ill," she said with a slight smile.

"You're just jealous 'cause you don't have your own eye candy." She grinned.

Fiyero looked around the classroom, his eyes falling on the sexy brunette he had bumped into at the hospital.

"Why would one want candy for their eyes?" Elphaba asked, her brow furrowing in slight confusion. "Is it an expression? Or is it like having fancy eyewear?"

The blonde chuckled. "I'll explain another time."

Elphaba looked back at Fiyero and saw that his gaze was not on Dr. Dillamond, but it wasn't on Galinda either. She followed his gaze and found that it was on Sarima. Wait...why was he looking at her like that? Elphaba quickly turned back around. "Love is hopeless..."

Galinda looked up at her. "Or maybe you are just too much of a pessimist about love to see the true potential of it." Elphaba didn't reply. Love was hopeless because humans were fickle creatures; never pleased with what they had. No one was able to remain faithful anymore.

Class ended and the students quickly left. Elphaba stood slowly, putting her crutches under her arms. "Remember Dr. Dillamond wants to talk to you," she said.

"Ah, yes. I remember." She gathered up her things and headed towards the front of the classroom.

"I trust you are feeling better?" the Goat asked as Galinda approached.

"Yes, sir. And I would like to apologize for missing class the past few days."

"Yes, well...your absences were understandable." Dr. Dillamond placed a hoof on her shoulder and pulled her aside slightly. "And, uh...Miss Elphaba? She is...?"

"She is fine. She looks much better now than she did when..." Galinda hid a small sniff as she remembered the scene of Elphaba's beating exactly as it was, unable to say the words. "Well, the doctor said there isn't any lasting damage, and that she'll be perfectly healed in a month or so."

"Well, that is good to hear, but I wonder..." The Goat didn't finish. "Anyway, I won't take anymore of your time." He turned away to begin cleaning his board.

"What did he want to talk about?" Elphaba asked, approaching the blonde. Unknown to her, the light caught her black eye just right, causing it to stand out against her green skin.

The blonde turned to her and winced at the sight. "He just wanted to make sure you were alright." She paused holding back a familiar wave of nausea. "I- um, I need to go back to the room. I'll meet you there." She rushed out the door.

"Galinda!" Elphaba started after her, moving as fast as she could on her crutches. "Galinda, wait!"

Galinda ran back to the room and headed straight for the bathroom. She collapsed on the floor, vomiting into the toilet as she started to sob. Elphaba panted as she strained to keep up her pace. She managed to get up the stairs, entering their room minutes after Galinda. The green woman put a hand to her chest, which was screaming in pain. "Ga...Galinda..."

The blonde grabbed a nearby towel wiping at her mouth. "P-please go away..." Elphaba sat down, trying to catch her breath, but finding herself unable to. She continued to gasp for air. Galinda looked away from her, managing to whisper through her sobs, "I'm sorry..."

The green woman fell to the floor as she continued to gasp for air, her body convulsing violently. Galinda finally looked over at her, her eyes widening. "M-miss Elphaba? Are you alright? Oh, Oz, what's wrong?" She pulled the green woman up into her arms.

Elphaba clung to Galinda's arm as she continued to gasp. One hand flew to her chest. The blonde lost her composure, completely freaking out with tears rolling down her face. "Sweet Lurline, I don't know what to do! I've never had to do anything like this before! What do you need! Water? A bandage? A banana? What do I do?" Elphaba could see spots dancing in front of her eyes, but she forced herself to remain conscious. She grabbed Galinda's wrist and placed the blonde's hand on her own convulsing chest.

Galinda shook her head slowly. "I don't know what to do..." Elphaba weakly grabbed Galinda's other hand and brought it up to lie on top of the one on her chest. She looked the blonde in the eyes, her own dark eyes pleading. The light finally went on in Galinda's head as she figured it out. She slid Elphaba off of her lap and thrust her hands down onto her chest, forcing her to exhale.

Elphaba finally managed to take a deep breath as she rolled onto her side, coughing. The green woman lifted herself up weakly, her arms shaking.

"Are you ok?" She helped her sit up.

"Yes," Elphaba managed to get out. She gave the blonde a weak smile. "I think...we need to go over the emergency plan again..."

Galinda buried her face in her hands, collapsing into sobs again. "Oz, that was so scary..."

"I...I apologize for scaring you...but you saved me." Elphaba smiled slightly again. "You really are changing...slowly but surely...you are changing."


	15. Chapter 15

******My buddy "Denpa Wave Chick Saki" co-wrote this with me. Enjoy!**

"Miss Galinda, really: how do you expect to pass your finals next week if you don't start studying?"

"Oh, shush yourself, Miss Elphaba. There is no need to pester me about it. I know I need to...I just can't make myself actually do it..." The blonde let her head fall to her desk.

"Well, you must find a way. Do you, perhaps, need me to motivate you?"

"Somehow I highly doubt you would be able to do that."

"Are you sure about that?" Elphaba stood, leaning her crutches against the wall. "Would you really like to test that theory?"

Galinda gave a quiet moan. "Nnnnn, not really..."

"That's what I thought." Elphaba let out a wince as she hobbled over to sit on her cot. "If I were you, I would start sooner rather than later. Your boyfriend can't help you pass, you know, and bad grades will get you kicked out, heiress to the throne or not." The blonde looked down at the textbook in front of her. She opened it and picked up her pencil. A few minutes later, however, she was nearly yanking her own hair out in frustration. "You seem to be having some issues. Permit my assistance?"

"I got it..." Mere minutes later she was setting her pencil down and shaking her head with a deep sigh. "No...I don't got it...why does math have to be so confusifying?"

"Yes, I can tell you've 'got it' by the way you're ready to pull out your own hair." Elphaba stood up and hobbled to the desk. "Math isn't so hard...you just have to look at each part of the problem and figure out what it is in itself." Elphaba pointed to the first problem. "Do you see what I mean?"

"No, I don't. None of this makes any sense at all!"

Elphaba rubbed the back of her head. "All right...let's try this in a way you will understand..." She thought. "Let us say that these parenthesis are your closet, and the number outside is a lone shoe. Now you try to match the shoe with its partner by comparing it to the shoes inside, which are these numbers, and you add the results." Elphaba looked at the blonde.

Galinda looked at the page for a little bit. "I think...I kind of...get it. Um, thanks, I guess." She blushed a little.

"It really isn't so hard...the good thing about math is that it's definite. There is either right or wrong; no in-between." Elphaba pointed to the next problem. "Now, how are you with decimals?"

"I would say about as good as I am at whatever it is we just did."

Elphaba chuckled slightly. "Alright...well, decimals are no harder than adding normal numbers. First look at how many numbers are behind the dot. Then line everything up and add the numbers behind the dot first. Remember that your product always has to have the same amount of numbers behind the dot as—" Elphaba paused. "Miss Galinda, really, you're in college. This is algebra 1! You should have passed this in high school!"

"Are you kidding me? Give me any subject, almost, and I'll be better than I am at math."

Elphaba sighed. "Miss Galinda...fine. Let us move onto history then." The green woman pulled out the textbook and dropped it on top of the math book. "Oz was once a land where what two races lived in harmony?" The blonde remained silent. "Take a guess."

Galinda shook her head. "I dunno...Animals and humans maybe?"

"Yes! Very good!" Elphaba jumped in excitement, her glasses almost falling off her face. She pushed them back up her nose. "See, you do know! Now which regime brought the land into this harmony?"

"Uhhhhh...that question...not so much..."

"Come on, guess! Just like before; trust your instinct."

"I don't know the answer, alright?"

"I'm sure you do. Please, Miss Galinda: just try."

"Ozma?"

"Yes! Yes! See you are thinking!" Elphaba jumped up again, trembling slightly. "Oh, Miss Galinda, I knew you could use that brain of yours!"

"Miss Elphaba, please calm yourself down. This isn't that big of a deal."

"It should be! Miss Galinda, don't you realize what this means? You are different! You aren't the shallow girl you always pretend to be; you have proven that once before and now again! You're changing!"

"I thought we had already figured that out about a week ago."

"Yes, yes of course, but..." Elphaba took a deep breath leaned against the wall, hardly noticing the throbbing in her left leg. "I'm sorry. I suppose...I had never expected this from you...and yet, here you are."

"Well, I can also safely say that I never expected to be talking so freely with you of all people, much less getting academic help from you." She gave a small smile and blush.

"O-oh...well I...umm..." For once, Elphaba was speechless. Her face darkened as she rubbed the back of her head again.

"So, um, how is your leg feeling? Need anything?"

The green woman shook her head. "I...I'm fine." She straightened up. "It's getting late. I'll fetch you some dinner from the dining hall before they close and give you some quiet time to study."

"No...I'll go with you...if that's alright with you. I'd like to stretch my legs anyway. Knee's getting a little stiff, you know?" She gave her a sympathetic smile, knowing that the woman's leg was hurting her more than she let on.

"You really don't have to," Elphaba said, placing her crutches under her arms. "I am perfectly capable of retrieving food...you stay and relax."

The blonde looked at her incredulously, but with a small twinkle in her eye. "You have known me for how long now? You should know that if I want to go, I am going to go no matter what." She stood and picked up her purse, opening the door and holding it for her.

Elphaba shrugged. "If that's what you want." She started out of the room, her crutches clicking on the floor. "Just saying you don't have to..."

Galinda rolled her eyes and followed behind her. "Sorry if you really didn't want me to come. I just really need to walk this stiffness out of my knee...especially since I have to study now apparently." She gave her a smile.

Elphaba looked down, her face darkening just slightly. "It isn't that I don't _want_ you to come...I'm just saying you needn't feel obligated...and it's your choice to study...I was merely trying to be of assistance..."

She sighed. "No, it's fine. You were right anyway. Nobody is going to want a ruler who can't even graduate from university. As much as I may hate it, I have to."

Elphaba didn't reply as she kept walking, err...hobbling along. The two reached the dining hall and the green woman looked at the blonde. "So...what are you hungry for?" The smell of fish wafted from the hall, causing Elphaba to turn pale green, but she swallowed her nausea and focused on the detail of Galinda's hair in an attempt to distract herself.

Galinda picked up two boxes as she walked in. "I think I'll just take a look around to see what they have." She immediately went over to the produce area and picked up a small bushel of grapes, setting them in her box. "What would you li-" She turned to look at Elphaba, immediately noticing the pale green of her face. "Are you alright?"

Elphaba nodded. "Y-yes...I'm fine. Uh...is that all you need?"

"Uh, no. I was going to ask what you wanted to eat."

Food...the very thought of it made the green woman even more nauseous. She shook her head. "N-not hungry..."

The blonde blinked. "A-alright then. I'll just finish quickly then." She moved around the room, gathering the other foods she wanted, before making her way back to Elphaba. "Are you sure you don't want anything?"

Elphaba shook her head again. "N-no...please..."

"Ok then. If you're sure..." She headed for the door. Elphaba hobbled after, taking a deep breath of fresh air once they emerged. "So what happened in there? You didn't look so good."

"Eh...I can't stand the smell of fish...it makes me sick."

"Really? Hmmmmm...odd..." The blonde simply looked ahead thoughtfully.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "And what is that supposed to mean? Trying to find some way to turn that around on me?" The green woman started for Crage Hall, her old irritability rearing its ugly head again.

Galinda stopped midpath, staring after her in shock. "What the-" She rushed after her, catching her by the shoulder. "What in Oz's name is that supposed to mean?"

Elphaba let out a yelp at the sudden grab, her shoulder throbbing. "OZ GALINDA!"

The blonde gasped loudly, snatching her hand away and clasping it over her mouth. "Oh, Oz! I am so sorry! Are you ok? Is there anything I can do?"

Elphaba winced, rolling her shoulder. "It's fine...you just surprised me...and what I meant earlier was that I just didn't understand why you seemed so pensive about what I said about the fish making me ill."

"I wasn't thinking about it to use it against you or anything, if that's what you were thinking. My mind just kind of started to wander on after that."

"I see..." Elphaba sighed. "I suppose old habits die hard. I never liked talking about myself. It makes me feel too vulnerable...like right now." The green woman immediately stopped talking and continued for Crage Hall. The blonde bowed her head and continued walking behind her, rushing ahead only to open the doors for her. "You needn't subject yourself to such humility as opening doors for me," Elphaba said as she started up the stairs.

"It's not humility. It's just helping somebody."

"I realize that, but like I said: I only want your help to an extent. You needn't stoop down to such an extent."

The blonde gave a deep sigh. "Ozdamnit, Elphaba. Would you just let me help you already? It's my fault that you were hurt to begin with." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Besides, it's not like it's hard to open doors, anyway."

Elphaba paused before she sighed. "Fine...if it will appease you." She headed inside, making her way to their room. Galinda gave a nod of her head as the green woman finally conceded. She continued running ahead to open all of the doors for her, and fluffed up the pillows on her cot before she was able to sit down. Elphaba leaned her crutches against the wall as she sat with a grunt. "Damn..." she muttered. "Galinda...could you hand me the book from the desk?"

The blonde nodded her head and went to the desk, stopping when she got there. "Ummm...which one?" She looked over her shoulder, pointing down to the stack of books on the desk.

The green woman laughed, wincing slightly at the pain in her chest. "The one on the top. It should be a collection of poetry. You do have that class now, yes?"

She grabbed the book, walking over and handing it to Elphaba. "Have the class? Yes. Like the class? Not so much." After giving her the book, the blonde went to go sit on her bed with her sketchbook in hand.

"Poetry is art, and I'm going to make it easier for you. After I read you this poem, I want you to draw your interpretation of it."

Galinda looked up at her with a confused expression. "Uhhhhh...ok, I guess?"

Elphaba smiled slightly. "Just trust me, ok? There is a method to my madness." She looked down and opened the book, readjusting her glasses. "_'Heaven'—is what I cannot reach! The Apple on the Tree— Provided it do hopeless—hang— That—'Heaven' is—to Me! The Color, on the Cruising Cloud— The interdicted Land— Behind the Hill—the House behind— There—Paradise—is found! Her teasing Purples—Afternoons— The credulous—decoy— Enamored—of the Conjuror— That spurned us—Yesterday!"_

The blonde drew as Elphaba read the poem aloud. When she finished, she held up the picture. "Does this look like what you were expecting?"

Elphaba looked up. "My opinion doesn't matter here. You are drawing what this poem means to you. Now look at your drawing and use a few words to describe it...or just leave it at that. Either way you just completed part of the assignment." She smiled. "Congratulations, Miss Galinda."

Galinda looked even more confused. "Huh? But that's- what? That was part of the assignment?"

The green woman laughed. "The assignment was to interpret a poem, which you just did. I told you: poetry is art. You just needed to find the connection."

"Really?" The blonde sat there for a moment in shock before she let out a loud squeal, scrambling out of the bed and throwing her arms around the green woman. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Elphaba stiffened at the contact, too surprised to reply. Never in her life had she imagined Galinda would be hugging her. "Uhhhhh...nrgh..."

Galinda suddenly realized what she was doing and quickly stepped back, a bright blush on her cheeks. "I- um- I'm sor-...thanks."

Elphaba's own face was a dark green. "I...you...I am merely being of service. The point is to teach you how to think, right?" She smiled slightly.

"You weren't being 'of service,' Elphaba. You were just being nice and helping."

She shrugged. "Call it what you will." She set the book aside. "Is...is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Besides find a spell, that is easy enough for someone with my disastrous abilities, that will allow me to travel through time to skip finals?" She went over and collapsed on the bed with a sigh. "No. Not really."

"Miss Galinda, I know the final exams seem daunting, but with just a little effort, you'll be fine. And winter break is just around the corner. Need I incorporate more art tricks?"

"Oh, winter break...how I anxiously await your impending arrival..."

"Yes...for that brings the Lurlinemas ball..." Elphaba paused in thought. "Will Miss Sarima be there?" She surprised herself with the question.

The blonde was a little surprised at the question as well. "Hmmmmm...Well, I suppose she will be. She is the daughter of an important Ozian of society after all." Elphaba nodded, but didn't say anything else on the subject. She didn't even know why she was interested in the first place. "Why do you ask, Elphaba? Do you like her?"

Elphaba's face turned dark. "N-no! I was...I don't even know why I care." She looked away. "I don't care."

"Ooooo. It's not a good thing to lie, you know?" She grinned, rolling off of her bed and rushing over to hop onto the cot next to Elphaba. "So, you do like her. Oh, Elphie, that's so cute. You found a friend!" She paused in shock. "Unless...you like her as more than a friend? Wait! You like women?" She cocked her head to the side. "How does that even work, anyway?"

Elphaba blinked, her mouth slightly agape. She was shocked by the blonde's sudden change. "To answer your questions: I doubt we are friends; I don't think I like women, but wouldn't know for sure; and I suppose it works the same as any other relationship, but with more estrogen."

"Alrighty then. So maybe you don't like women. Do you _want _to be her friend?"

She paused. "I do not require 'friendship' as most do; I doubt I could make or keep a friend in the first place."

The blonde frowned. "Everybody needs a friend, Elphie. We need somebody we can rant to when things are going wrong, someone to hold us when we are sad, someone to laugh with us. I..." she shook her head before standing up with a stretch. "Nevermind."

"Miss Galinda, I realize your intentions are good, but really," she looked at her with slightly sad eyes, "who would ever be friends with me?" She heard the blonde mumble something under her breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that."

"I said that I would."

Elphaba stared, her brain trying to process what the blonde had just said. "I...Galinda...Oh, what trick are you trying to play now?"

"It's not...a trick." She sighed, sitting back down on her own bed and playing with her fingers on her lap. "I am being quite serious, Elphaba."

The green woman shook her head. "But, I don't...understand. All this time...you hated me. How could you want to be friends after all I said? After what I did?"

"Well...after I figured out that I don't hate you, I kinda...well, I realized that you're actually a pretty nice person, and I...I rather like you."

Elphaba's eyes widened. "You...you..." She looked down. "Galinda...I don't...I never..." She looked back up at her. "I like you...too..."

The blonde's eyes widened in shock. "R-really? I thought you...i thought you hated me for everything I did to you."

Elphaba sighed. "Perhaps I...hated what you did to me, but I never hated _you_. I know why you did it...and I'm sorry that we never understood each other before."

Galinda gave a sniffle. "So will you...will you let me be your friend?"

She nodded slowly. "I will try...but I will not allow you to risk everything you have for me."

The blonde was about to protest, but she nodded her head. "Alright. If that's what you want."

"Galinda, please try to understand. I care too much for you to watch you lose everything."

She blushed. "You...you care for me?"

Elphaba blushed as well. "Not in a romantic sense! I just...well...yes."

"Oh, Elphie!" The blonde threw her arms around Elphaba's shoulders.

Elphaba stiffened again, but hesitantly put an arm around the blonde. "I...I'm glad that pleases you..."

"Thank you..."

He brow furrowed in slight confusion. "For what? I don't know what I did."

"You forgave me."

Elphaba looked down. "You finally apologized...you are stronger that you think..."

The blonde blushed again. "It is not strength. It's just realizing my mistakes."

"But you admitted to them, and that takes strength."

"It wouldn't have made a difference if you hadn't forgiven me though. And, for that, I thank you."

Elphaba scratched the back of her head. "Well I...no sense in holding a grudge I suppose?"

"Well, thank you anyway. I know it can't have been easy for you."

The green woman shrugged. "That was the easy part. The hard part now will be continuing on from here."

The blonde sighed. "I suppose you're right..."

"But I...I mean...I'm willing to try...no use in being held back by fear." Elphaba offered her a smile.

"Soooooo..." she held her hand out to Elphaba with a smile. "Friends?"

Elphaba took the blonde's hand hesitantly. "Friends...come what may...and hell to pay."

* * *

"Put your pens down. The test is now over," the teacher called out to the class. "Place your exams on my desk and you are free to go."

The blonde got up with a sigh, putting her pen away and setting her test on the desk. She left the classroom, rubbing her head as she went to meet up with Elphaba right outside. Elphaba looked up. "Well? How was it?" she asked as she placed her crutches under her arms.

"Meh." She shook her head. "I ran out of time. I barely finished the last question and had absolutely no time to go back and check my answers. I probably missed at least half of them." She pulled her sketchbook out of her bag. "All that's left now is to go drop this off with Miss Riviera, and I am free for winter break."

Elphaba started walking beside the blonde. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad. You did well when I gave you the practice test. Have a little faith in that brain of yours," she said with a smile. "Like that same confidence you have in your art."

"But art is so much easier. It is an expression of your own feelings. There aren't any rules. Nobody can tell you it isn't right, because it is your own work. Math is not like that at all. It is all rules and right and wrong. I do not like it at all."

Elphaba laughed. "I suppose that is a good point...well, I have confidence in you, Miss Galinda."

"Alright. Believe in what you will. Now let's hurry up. I want to drop off my portfolio so we can go home."

"I'm moving as fast as I can." They soon reached the art building, and Elphaba moved to open the door for the blonde.

Galinda rushed ahead, grabbing the door before the green woman could. "Nuh uh uh! I can get the door for myself thank you very much." She pulled the door open, holding it for Elphaba with a grin.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Well look at you, little miss independent. Does this mean you don't need me to accompany you to the bathroom anymore?"

The blonde stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. "Don't be a meanie, Elphie."

"I apologize." She entered the building, leading the way to the professor's office. "I don't try to be mean."

"Suuuuuureeee. Or maybe that is just what you want me to think..." she tried to keep a straight face, but a smile managed to slip out.

"I like to keep you on your toes," the green woman replied with a similar smile. "Now, turn that in so we can go."

"Alrighty then. I will be right back." She stepped into Miss Riviera's office, coming back out a few minutes later with a high squeal of joy. "I'M FREE!"

Elphaba jumped at the sudden noise, her crutches clattering to the floor. "Oz, Galinda!"

"Oh!" The blonde quickly swooped down to pick up her crutches, handing them back over to the green woman, a sheepish look on her face. "I'm sorry, Elphie. I'm just so excited! We get to go home now, and I have a month of being homework free." She grinned at her.

"I suppose that is nice...and what is it with this 'Elphie' business?" the green woman asked as she placed the crutches back under her arms and started from the building with the blonde.

Galinda blushed. "Ohhhh...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Didn't mean to? You've been using it for a few days now. It's just...perky, I suppose."

"I didn't even realize I was saying it. I kind of came up with it when I was trying to avoid doing homework one day...I guess it kind of stuck..."

"Apparently so...just don't let anyone else hear you say it. They'll get the impression that we are, dare I say, friends."

"But..." The blonde stopped walking, looking at her with hurt eyes, "I thought we were...friends..."

Elphaba stopped at the tone. She turned to look at Galinda quickly. "N-no! We are friends! I just...I don't want your reputation to be...ruined."

"A-alrighty then..." She continued walking.

"Galinda, please..." Elphaba grabbed her arm. "You told me that your reputation meant everything to you. I grew up being teased; I know what it feels like. As your friend, I don't want the same thing to happen to you."

The blonde gave a reassuring smile, taking her hand in her own. "I understand, Elphaba. Now let's go home."

The green woman sighed. "As you wish...Miss Galinda."

* * *

Galinda was practically bouncing in her seat as the carriage pulled through the palace gates, clapping her hands in excitement. "Elphaba, we're finally here!"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "You seem exceedingly excited. I cannot recall seeing you like this before."

"Well I have never had to spend so long away from home doing so much homework." She stuck out her tongue to show her disgust, shaking her head.

The green woman rolled her eyes. "You are quite the dramatic one." She exited the carriage as it stopped, offering the blonde her hand.

Galinda took her hand, stepping down, but 'tsk'ing at the green woman in disapproval. "I should be the one helping you down, not the other way around, Elphaba."

"Miss Galinda, that is all well and good at Shiz, but one, we're back home, where I am expected to serve you, and two, the roads have frozen over, so your heels will slip easier than my boots, and I would hate to see you fall on that pretty bottom."

The blonde pulled her hand from Elphaba's, before strutting away from her towards the palace doors. "I can't believe you would think that I would fall. I don't think it's even possible for me to fall with my amazing gr-" She cut off when her heel slipped on a particularly slippery part of the path and she fell into a large pile of snow. She lay there, silently shaking as she covered her face.

"Galinda!" The green woman ran to her side, pulling her to her feet. She didn't know whether to laugh or not, so she decided to hold it back. "Are you all right? I was sure that 'amazing grace' would save you."

Galinda finally broke down into a fit of giggles, letting Elphaba pull her back to her feet. She brushed the snow off of herself. "I guess I spoke too soon, huh?"

"Apparently so." The green woman smiled slightly as she brushed some snow from the top of Galinda's head. Her face immediately grew dark. "We should head inside before you fall again..."

Galinda gave her a slightly confused look at the sudden change in her mood. "Ummm, alright then." She continued walking until she was inside the palace, stripping off her jacket once she was inside. "So why the sudden mood change?" She turned to Elphaba.

Elphaba took her jacket, moving to hang it up. "I...I don't know what you're talking about. I am the same as before."

"No, you are not. One second you were laughing with me, and the next, you were deadly serious about me getting inside. What is up with that, anyway?"

"Nothing is up. I just didn't want you to fall again, or catch a cold."

The blonde looked at her suspiciously. "Are you sure that's the only reason?"

Elphaba fumbled with the hanger, dropping both it and the jacket. Her hands shook slightly as she kneeled to pick them up. "That is all..."

Galinda picked up the coat and hanger before Elphaba could, hanging them up and then putting her hand on her shoulder. "Hey...you ok?"

The green woman nodded. "I..." She looked at the blonde. "What if he finds out?"

"What if who finds out about what?"

Elphaba opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She closed it, paused for a few moments, then said, "I'll go unload your luggage." She stood up and headed back outside.

"Oh no you don't." Galinda grabbed her by the arm before she could escape. "Tell me, Elphaba."

"What if your father finds out about this?" Elphaba said, turning on the blonde. "He would never approve! I am already in trouble for allowing you to be attacked! If he found out I was treating you in a...a familiar way..."

The blonde frowned. "Please don't think about him. I...I don't want you to be like everybody else is..."

"Afraid." The green woman nodded somberly. "Fear is a powerful weapon...but what would you have me do?"

"I just...I want you to not think or care about what he thinks so you will stay my friend. It may...it may sound ridiculous, coming from me of all people, but...well, I feel like...you are my first _real_ friend..."

Elphaba looked down at the scuffed toe of her boot. "I...I feel the same...about you." She looked up. "I know that isn't saying very much...seeing as I've never had any friends to begin with."

Galinda took Elphaba's hand in her own with a smile. "Then I guess we are both newbies at this."

Elphaba turned dark green at the contact. "Y-yes...I suppose."

"What are you two doing?"

The green woman jerked her hand away. "M-Miss Nessarose! I didn't...hear you coming..."

The blonde whipped around towards the voice, a grin appearing on her face. "Nessa!" She ran forward, throwing her arms around the brunette in the wheelchair. "Oh, how good it is to be home."

Nessa embraced her sister back. "I am happy to see you again." In the exchange, Elphaba had managed to slip outside. The brunette looked at Galinda with a knowing smile as she crossed her arms. "Well?"

"'Well' what?"

"Well, what did I tell you? She was worth having as a friend, wasn't she?"

The blonde blushed. "How did you-"

"I was right, wasn't I? I saw the way you two were acting...and you were holding her hand."

"I...I...um..." She sighed. "Yes, you were right."

Nessa's grin grew. "And?"

"And what?"

"I was right AND...?"

"And what?"

Nessa sighed. "Nevermind, Galinda. Father had all the decorations brought out and we're getting ready to put them up."

The blonde's face instantly brightened. "Oh, really? I love decorating for Lurlinemas!"

"Well, everyone is doing the downstairs, and our trees are being brought up to our rooms, so perhaps we should start there. Though I can't exactly reach all of my tree...Maybe we should start with your room."

"Yay! Alrighty then, and don't worry, Nessa. I'll help you with your tree."

"Are we decorating already?" Elphaba asked as she reentered, Galinda's suitcase over one shoulder. Her other arm held one crutch tightly. Her gaze fell on the two talking and she looked down before heading for the stairs. "I didn't mean to interrupt..."

"Nonononononono. You're not going any further with that." The blonde rushed forward, snatching her suitcase from her.

"Please, I am fine. I can do it." Elphaba took the luggage back, giving the blonde a pointed look. "This is my job. You go decorate."

"Nuh uh!" She took the luggage back, heading up the stairs. "We are both going to the same place so I might as well carry this so you can keep up with us on your crutches."

"Galinda!" Elphaba chased after the blonde and tried to take it back, but was met with resistance. "Let...go!" Her cast caught the last step and she suddenly fell, taking the blonde down with her. She managed to switch their positions as they fell so that Galinda would fall on top of her in hopes of cushioning the blow.

"EEEEEEEKK!" The blonde squealed before she landed with a thud on top of Elphaba. She sat up with a grimace. "Nnnn...you ok, Elphie?"

Elphaba clenched her teeth as her shoulder throbbed. "Y-yes...I'm fine, but more importantly, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you." She stood up, holding her hand out to help Elphaba up. "Just let me carry the Ozdamn suitcase, would you?"

Elphaba got to her feet. "No." She picked up the suitcase and took it to the blonde's room. "I have to be of some use to you."

"For goodness' sakes. Apparently there is no hope for you..." She sighed and followed her up to her room with Nessa.

"Galinda, please..." Elphaba turned to look at her with sad eyes. "If I don't serve you, I have no job. If I have no job, I'm not allowed to live here anymore. Then how...how would I...see you?"

"Well, how are we supposed to be friends if your only goal is to serve me?"

Elphaba put her hands to her head. "This is getting far too complicated..." She sighed before sitting down. "Galinda, at least while I'm here...I have to at least put up a pretense. Believe me, I really am trying to be...your friend, but I cannot do that if I am thrown out on the streets."

The blonde sighed. "Fine, if it will make you feel better, Elphaba. Would you like to help us decorate?"

"Well, it's not like either of you can reach the top of the tree," the green woman replied with a slight grin.

Galinda stuck her tongue out at her, but she smiled. "You mean green thing. It's not polite to jest about a young lady's height." She pulled out some tinsel from a box and handed it to Elphaba.

"I can't totally change my personality, now can I?" Elphaba stood and started to place one end of the tinsel on the top branches of the tree. "Ok, start wrapping it around."

"Ummm, Nessa, would you do the honors?" She handed the end of the tinsel to her sister. "I need to go check up with Father. He wanted to speak to me when I got back."

Nessa and Elphaba wore the same confused expression on their face. "Uhhhhh...alright," Nessa said.

Galinda gave her sister a kiss on the cheek and waved to Elphaba with a smile before she left the room. She walked down the hallways until she reached the Wizard's study. The blonde knocked on the door, calling out softly, "Father?"

"What does he want to talk to her about?" Elphaba asked the brunette.

Nessa shrugged. "He didn't say anything to me."

After an answer was heard, Galinda stepped inside the study, silently shutting the door behind her. "Father? I have something I need to ask you..."

* * *

Galinda walked into her room and froze with a gasp. "Wow, you guys. It looks absolutely fantastical!"

The two turned to look at the blonde. "Well, we did what we could...though Elphaba seems to have an issue with clashing colors," Nessa said.

"I'm sorry!" The green woman looked at the blonde. "You want to put the star on? I can give you a boost."

"Really? You'll help me up?" She skipped over to the green woman. "And don't worry, the tree looks great. Your apparent issue with clashing colors helped make it look amazing."

"Actually, Nessa did that...I kind of just stood and held stuff..." Elphaba laced her fingers together and stooped down. "Alright, take off your shoes and I'll hoist you up."

Galinda sat on the edge of her bed, quickly sliding her shoes off and approaching Elphaba, picking up the star. She laid a hand on her shoulder and placed her foot in her hands. "Ready?"

"And up she goes." Elphaba stood, lifting the blonde. "You all right up there?"

As soon as she was off the ground, Galinda realized that she was in the air and started hyperventilating. She quickly set the star on the top of the tree and then clutched at Elphaba's shoulders. "Ok. Done. Now putmedown," she whimpered.

Elphaba, startled by the sudden change and weight shift, lost her grip on the blonde. She quickly caught Galinda before the blonde could hit the floor, holding her with one arm. "What happened? Are you alright?" Elphaba asked.

Galinda took a deep breath before rubbing the back of her head, embarrassed. "I might have...I was a little too excited about decorating and kind of...well, forgot about my irrational fear of heights..."

Elphaba smiled slightly. "You could have warned me before you moved like that. I almost dropped you..." The green woman helped the blonde stand. "Feeling alright?"

"A little shaky, but fine. I'm sorry, Elphaba. I didn't mean to..."

"It's alright." Elphaba gave the blonde a slight smile. "Well, your tree is done...what would you like to move onto next?"

"It's time to go decorate Nessa's tree now." The blonde grinned back.

"Oh, how good of you," the brunette said with a smile. "But I don't want you doing that again if you're going to freak out...you know you're afraid of heights."

"Well, we can decorate and then get one of the guards to do the star. Does that sound alright?"

Elphaba scoffed. "I can get that star up myself...just give me a chair."

"Absolutely not! With your leg the way it is, there is no way I'm going to let you go up on a chair." She took a deep breath. "I will do it. It shouldn't be as bad when I am on a chair."

"I am so much better than a chair...a chair doesn't catch you when you fall, does it? Hey...hey, get back here! Galinda!"

**Poem used: "Heaven" by Emily Dickinson**


	16. Chapter 16

******My buddy "Denpa Wave Chick Saki" co-wrote this with me. Enjoy!**

"For Oz's sake, would you two hurry up already? We won't have any time left to shop if you keep moving as slow as you are," Galinda whined.

"If you were part of the crippled club, you could go our speed," Nessa added.

The blonde frowned, immediately sobering. "I'm sorry..."

The two brunettes exchanged looks. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad," Nessa said.

"Look, I'm beating you!" Elphaba added, hobbling quickly past the blonde.

Galinda was going to reply to Nessa, but quickly forgot about it when the green woman rushed passed her. "You meanie! You cheated." She stuck her tongue out at her.

"I am surprised you would even think that about me. I learned everything I know from watching you," the green woman said with a grin.

The blonde cracked a smile. "Then I have taught you well."

"Hey, I didn't say you were a _good_ role model..."

"Doesn't matter. Whatever I taught you, apparently I did so quite well." The blonde turned and kept walking with a smirk.

Elphaba paused. "That was not meant as a compliment..." She started after the blonde. "So what exactly are we shopping for?"

"Gifts, of course!" Nessa called, coming up behind the two.

"See? Nessa pays attention. We are shopping for Lurlinemas gifts today!"

Elphaba made a face. "Yes, because you have always included me in such celebrations. The only thing I learned about this kind of shopping is how to walk when one's vision is blocked by a mountain of boxes and bags."

"Well, that is all going to change this year, Elphaba. I am determined that your first real Lurlinemas celebration is absolutely fantastical!"

"That sounds...wonderful," Elphaba said with slight disdain. "I would prefer to be buried behind boxes..."

"Elphie, I know it may sound daunting now, but you will love it. I just know you will."

Elphaba sighed. "If you say so..."

"Galinda, what are we going to get Father this year?" Nessa asked, aiming to change the subject.

The blonde frowned in thought. "I'm not really sure. He has always been so difficult to shop for...we hardly ever see him after all..." She looked at Nessa. "Do you have any ideas?"

Nessa paused. "I'm not sure either."

"How about a dead animal carcass so he can see what he is doing to Oz," Elphaba muttered bitterly.

"Elphaba, you can't _say_ things like that!"

"That is a horrible thing to say, Elphaba. You can't say things like that. If somebody heard you, you could be arrested."

"That would only prove my point," Elphaba retorted. "I would join a revolution against him if I had to."

"Elphaba, stop it! You're scaring me."

"Elphaba, please stop! Before this goes any further." Tears began to well in her eyes. "I just got you as a friend...I do not want to lose you already..."

Elphaba was surprised to see the tears forming in her eyes. "I...I'm sorry...it's just...you know how I feel."

"I know that...but if you act on it, you're going to get hurt. I don't want that to happen."

"And if I ignore it, more innocent people will die..." Elphaba sighed. "Well...where are we going first? And I do recall your father mentioning he had lost a pair of gold cuff links embedded with emeralds..."

"I...I don't know. We can just look around first I guess."

"You don't even have an idea?"

"Nooooo..."

"Perhaps we should go with Elphaba's idea then," Nessa said.

"Alrighty. Ozdamnit...Father has always been a difficult person to shop for..."

"Well, it is hard to find a gift for someone who has everything," Elphaba said, looking pointedly at the blonde.

"Heeeeeeeyyyy. I am not _that_ difficult to shop for." She stuck her tongue out at the green woman.

Elphaba shrugged. "I suppose. I managed to find one good gift."

"Really? Whatisitwhatisit?" She bounced excitedly.

Elphaba stared. "I...already gave it to you...for your birthday..."

"Huh? I don't remember you giving me anyth-" She gasped, finally figuring it out. "You are the mysterious person who gave me the haircomb?"

"I thought you knew...yes, it was me. You wanted it so badly, but you placed so much value in the shallow opinions of your so-called friends."

"Elphie..." The blonde covered her face with her hands.

"Wha- did I do something wrong? I'm sorry! I thought you wanted it! You looked so upset when you saw it was gone."

"Even...when I was a complete bitch to you...you were so...nice..."

Elphaba looked down. "I...I wasn't trying to be nice. I just...felt bad for you. I wanted so badly for you to think for yourself."

Galinda threw her arms around Elphaba. "Thank you..."

Elphaba's face turned dark green as she awkwardly put an arm around the blonde. "Uhhh..."

Galinda stepped back a few moments later, wiping away a few stray tears before smiling at the two brunettes. "So, let's get shopping!"

"Lead the way, Miss Galinda. I am sure you know these shops better than anyone in this city."

"Hmm...gold cuff links with emeralds..." The blonde thought for a moment before her face brightened up. "Ahah! I know just where to go. Come on!" She got behind Nessa's chair and began pushing her down the streets.

Elphaba followed the two. "So would you like to enlighten us on where we are headed?"

"The same store we always go to for Father's presents...although we usually just get him ties or a nice shirt or something."

"Ah, yes," Nessa said. "You know, Galinda, you aren't exactly easy to shop for either..."

"What? I am super easy to shop for."

"You are far too picky."

"And you have everything," Elphaba added.

"I am not too picky! And I do not have everything!" She gaped at the two brunettes.

"Galinda, please...what don't you have?" Elphaba asked.

As the blonde stared at the two brunettes, she realized just how sisterly they acted towards each other, even with Nessarose not knowing they were sisters. She turned away with a sigh. "There are quite a few things I don't have...now, let's go get Father's present so that we can shop for other people."

Elphaba was slightly taken aback by the change in the blonde. "Uh, Nessa...why don't you go inside and, uh...scope the place out. I would hate to see you catch a cold." Nessa gave her a look before she wheeled in. Elphaba turned to Galinda. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Elphaba. I just...I don't like it when people think that I have everything just because I'm an heiress..."

"Well, I...I know that, but you got kind of...weird. You were looking at Nessa and me and then your expression cha-" Elphaba stopped. "Oh, Oz, I know what this is about...I'm sorry! I should not have been so familiar towards her. S-she's your sister and I...I'm sorry."

"No no no. It's fine. You can't stop what happens naturally. You two love each other like sisters even though she doesn't know. It's inevitable for you to not act familiar to her. But now you know why..."

"Galinda...I really am sorry. I know how much she means to you...and I would never take her from you."

"It's alright, Elphie. I hope now you realize that I really don't have everything." She headed for the store. "Let's go. Nessa is probably worried by now."

Elphaba sighed. "Yeah..." She followed the blonde inside the store, her gaze down. The store itself was bustling with last minute shoppers and Elphaba moved forward, her green appearance causing the crowds to part slightly, giving them room to walk.

When they finally found Nessa, Galinda lead them over to the suit accessories. She looked down into the glass case, searching for the right pair. Soon after, she pointed to some. "How about these ones?"

Elphaba peered inside the case. "Those are quite nice."

"I agree," Nessa added, her lower height giving her a different view. Galinda called over the store clerk and asked him to take the cufflinks out, following him to the front of the store to pay for them.

"Well that was relatively easy," Elphaba remarked as she followed the blonde. "But the question now is what to get you? What do you want, Galinda?"

"Nuh uh!" She gave a smirk as she left the store. "You have to figure that out on your own. The whole point of Lurlinemas gifts is that the idea for them comes from the heart."

Elphaba blinked. "Really? You are really going to try that on me?"

"Mhmm." She nodded her head. "In fact, I have already gotten both of you your presents." She gave a wide grin.

"What is it?" both brunettes said in unison. They exchanged looks before blushing and looking away, Elphaba down at the street and Nessa up at the clouded sky.

"You will have to wait until Lurlinemas to find out. You two do not get special sneak peeks at your presents. It is simply not allowed."

"Why would you buy me a present in the first place?" Elphaba asked. "I mean, who decided that was the point of this holiday? That is all it's become, really; just a big commercial...outlet. I don't understand it at all."

"Because you are my friend." The blonde sighed. "And Lurlinemas is not a 'commercial outlet.' It is a celebration of love, family, and friendship. To me, giving gifts is a way of showing my love and appreciation to somebody. Unlike a lot of people, I put a lot of time and thought into my gifts. I do not just buy people things willy nilly for Lurlinemas."

"That is not the tune you were singing last year..." Elphaba instantly put her hands up in defense. "I'm kidding! I suppose it's all just too new to me." Galinda stuck her tongue out at her. "Very mature," Elphaba said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, that's what you get for being such a meanie."

"Well, it's better than what I used to get." Elphaba suddenly stopped, realizing what she had said. "Oz, I'm sorry Galinda! I didn't mean to bring that back up!"

The blonde took a deep breath, trying to force away the images that came into her mind. "It's...fine."

Elphaba looked down before her eyes suddenly brightened. "I know what to get you."

"...you do?" Galinda was a little confused at how bringing up their past had helped Elphaba to figure out a gift.

"Yes, I do," the green woman said with a grin. "And I am not going to tell you."

"Um...alright then?" She looked around them. "Where would you guys like to shop next?"

"Yes, because I know all of the hip places to go," Elphaba said, rolling her eyes.

"Let's just...browse," Nessa suggested. "Can we all live with that?"

Galinda shrugged her shoulders. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

Elphaba attempted to kick open the palace door, wobbled once before regaining her balance, and attempted again. "Elphaba, be more careful, for Goodness' sakes."

"I do not know the meaning of the word!" Elphaba replied as she kicked the door open, realizing too late she had just used her casted leg. The green woman inhaled sharply as she hobbled inside. "See? Everything worked perfectly."

"Elphaba! Ozdamnit, I told you to be careful!" The blonde quickly dropped her bags and rushed over to her side.

"I'm fine...really...this hard cast helped to lessen the blow."

"You are a horrible liar, Elphaba."

"I like to think that I am quite good at it. You are just exceedingly good at sensing it because it's something you-" Elphaba stopped. "I'm sorry!"

The blonde sighed. "I'm, uh...I'm going to go wrap your presents..." She picked up the bags she had dropped and headed up the stairs.

"Galinda wait!" Elphaba chased after her, grabbing her arm to stop her. "I really am sorry. These things just...slip out. I really am trying."

Galinda gently pulled herself away, giving her a reassuring, yet slightly sad, smile. "I understand, Elphaba. I really do. I know you're trying."

Elphaba sighed, looking down. "Do you...do you need help with the...the wrapping?"

"Nope! You are not going to be allowed to see your present until Lurlinemas."

"Well...what if I closed my eyes at that part?"

The blonde eyed her suspiciously. "I'm not sure if I trust you to do that..."

"You don't trust me at all," Elphaba grumbled.

"Yes, I do. But this is your first real Lurlinemas after all. I can't possibly expect you to be able to resist peeking at your present."

"Galinda, I have never gotten a present before in my life. Trust me: my curiosity is not that high."

The blonde grinned at her. "Well, I know you are going to love it, and you still can't be in the room. You have to wait at least until I've put it in the box before you can come in."

Elphaba let out a huffy sigh, crossing her arms. "Fine. I didn't want to know anyway."

"Oh, really? That disappointed look on your face shows that you do. But that is too bad." She quickly went into her room, shutting the door behind her.

"Well I...fine! Go wrap your silly present! I didn't want to know anyway!"

With a grin, Galinda took Elphaba's present out and quickly put it into a box, taping it shut. She returned to the door, opening it for Elphaba. "You are still a horrible liar."

Elphaba, who had been eavesdropping against the door, was not prepared when it opened and fell to the ground with a thud. "I don't care," she said, her voice muffled by the carpet.

"You are still a liar," the blonde giggled. She kneeled down to help Elphaba up. "Now, come help me wrap presents."

"Oh, so now you want my help?" Elphaba said, getting to her feet. "Well maybe I don't feel like helping you!"

"Alrighty then. Have it your way..." Galinda turned back into her room, moving to shut her door.

"I changed my mind! I'll try to help, but be warned: I have no idea what I'm doing."

"That's alright. I'll help you." She took the green woman's hand and pulled her into the room behind her.

Elphaba blushed slightly. "Must you be so romantic about it? People will get the wrong impression."

The blonde cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Romantic? I don't see anything romantic about wrapping presents..."

Elphaba's face grew darker. "Nevermind," she mumbled.

Galinda shook her head. "You are so confusifying sometimes..." She bustled around the room, gathering all of the paper and ribbons that she needed.

"Confusifying? No wonder you are having issues in some subjects. " Elphaba eased herself to sit on the floor, leaning back against Galinda's bed. The blonde set all of the wrappings on the floor in front of Elphaba, sitting on the other side of the pile and looking at her with a grin. Elphaba looked down at all the supplies with a blank expression. She blinked once before looking up at Galinda. "Why are you grinning at me like that?"

"Because I get to wrap presents. I love wrapping presents!"

"You're an odd one...once you shed that high and mighty shell."

Galinda stuck her tongue out at her. "Heeeeeyyyy. I resent that."

"Why? Aren't you happier just being yourself?"

"Well, that is true I suppose..." She shrugged before pulling over a box. "Alright, Elphie. What paper do you want me to use on your present?"

"How should I know? Too many choices...but don't be cute and pick green. Please don't."

"Well, then I guess you will just have to pick one if you don't want green..."

"Galinda..." the green woman moaned. "I don't know...white. No, silver! No gold! AHHHH!" Her head flopped back onto the bed with a sigh, covering her face with her hands. The blonde thought for a moment, looking at all of the papers laid out in front of her in thought. She finally picked up a roll of paper and some ribbon, starting to cut things to the right size. Upon hearing movement, Elphaba lowered her hands and looked at the blonde. "So, how does this...work?"

"Well, first you pick the paper you would like to use. Then you choose the ribbon you want put over it. Then you lay out the paper, setting the present in the middle to help size the paper, cutting it once you have the right size." She demonstrated everything as she told it to Elphaba.

Elphaba watched, so taken in that she didn't even notice her glasses slowly sliding off her face. "Seems simple enough."

In a matter of minutes, Galinda was holding up a beautifully wrapped present to show the green woman. "See? Now your present is all done." She set it off to the side, picking up another present and beginning to pick out new paper and ribbons. "But I wouldn't be deceived, Elphie. It takes a lot of practice. It's much harder than it looks."

Elphaba held up her own perfectly wrapped present that she had just finished. "Is this right?"

The blonde cringed. "Well, the wrapping is fine. But the colors clash horribly."

Elphaba frowned. "Damn, I always get that wrong...you would think I would know how to deal with colors, being green and all."

"It's alright. It takes an artist's eye to get it to look really, really good." She grinned at her.

Elphaba sighed. "I suppose. Do you want me to try again? This one is yours, and I would hate to subject you to the humiliation of receiving an ugly present."

Galinda shook her head, quickly taking her present from Elphaba's hand and setting it off to the side. "Nope! It's more special the way it is than if you change it."

"Really?" Elphaba smiled sheepishly. "Galinda...I...I'm glad that you...that we...uh..." She looked away, her face darkening.

The blonde looked up from her wrapping. "That we what?"

Elphaba shook her head. "Forget it. It's...just...nothing."

"Tell me, Elphie."

Elphaba sighed. "It's just...we have such an awful past, and then...just one event turns everything upside-down...and well...look at us. We're..."

Galinda smiled, finishing for her, "Friends?"

"Or something similar." Elphaba finally looked at her.

"So now you're going to deny that we are friends?" She stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. "Even after I wrapped your present all nice and pretty?"

"N-no! Not that. I just...it's funny. We both agreed that we could never be friends...that those feelings would never develop...and yet, here we are, wrapping presents like...like we've been doing it our whole lives?" Elphaba paused. "What confuses me is how? How did we make that jump?"

The blonde shrugged, returning to her wrapping. "I'm not sure, but I wouldn't worry about it too much. I prefer not to think about the 'how' just so long as it happened."

"But if...if I don't know what I did right...then who's to say we won't...we won't go back?" Elphaba looked at her. "What if you wake up one day and decide that...you don't want me as a friend anymore?"

"That's not going to happen, Elphaba. Do you really have so little faith in me?"

Elphaba looked down. "My mother said the same thing...before she gave me up."

"I am not going to stop being your friend. You are stuck with me now, whether you want me or not."

Elphaba smiled slightly. "That is both reassuring...and somewhat terrifying." She looked back down. "You should...show me how not to clash colors..."

"Well, that is a much more in depth lesson than we have time for right now. How about you just double check with me before you actually use them?"

Elphaba nodded. "Sounds fair to me."

"Alrighty then. Let's get to work!"

* * *

Hours later and Elphaba was sure her eyes were about to fall out. "Too many colors...how can you do this?"

"It gets easier with practice. I've been doing this for years, Elphie. This is your first time."

"And perhaps my last...dear Oz." Elphaba took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. "How many presents do we have left?"

"You're done. I can finish the rest in no time, but thank you for the help." She smiled at her as she grabbed one of the presents.

"Don't do me any favors, Miss Galinda." Elphaba sighed. "Tomorrow is Lurlinemas, and then the ball...so many guests...including Master Fiyero and Miss Sarima..."

"I am not doing you any favors. You finished wrapping your presents hours ago. You have been the one helping me this whole time."

"True, I suppose. " Elphaba crossed her arms and paused for a few moments before she stood. "Well, I will start putting some of these under the tree. Try not to miss me too much."

The blonde grinned back at her. "I'll be done before you are even back."

"Challenge accepted." Elphaba quickly scooped up an armful of present and hobbled quickly from the room, almost falling downstairs.

"Elphaba-"

"Not now, Nessa!" Elphaba placed all the presents under the tree and started back up the stairs.

"But Elphaba-"

"I can't talk right now!" The green woman came back into Galinda's room, panting slightly. "Did I win?"

The blonde was waiting in the doorway with three perfectly wrapped presents, grinning. "Nope! I told you that I am quite good at wrapping."

Elphaba let out sigh of frustration. "Damn! I demand a rematch. I think you cheated."

Galinda chuckled walking past her to go place the presents under the tree. "How could I have possibly cheated? I was alone in a room."

"Because...because I said so," Elphaba replied, following her. "And...I don't really have any other reason other than I don't like losing..."

"Yeah. That's what I thought." She let out a giggle.

"Alright, fine, so you found me out. But it's late, and tomorrow will be an exciting day for you, so you should probably head up to bed soon."

"But I'm not ti-" she had to pause to stifle a yawn that threatened to escap her lips.

"I SAW THAT." Elphaba grinned. "Do you need me to carry you up the stairs, Miss Galinda?"

"You saw nothing, Elphaba. I think you are just seeing things."

"Hey, I haven't been staring at _that_ much bright paper...come on, blondie. Up you go."

"But I don't want to..."

"Everything will still be here in the morning, I promise," Elphaba said before she started to gently lead Galinda up the stairs. "You need to rest, though." The blonde tried resisting at first, but she found herself growing more and more tired with every step she took. She was soon leaning heavily against Elphaba. The green woman smiled slightly as she put an arm around Galinda, helping her to her room. She sat the blonde gently on the bed before she went to retrieve her silk nightgown, which she laid out on the bed. She kneeled down and began to take Galinda's shoes off.

Galinda tiredly pushed her hands away. "Elphie, no...I can...do it..."

"Galinda, relax," Elphaba said, straightening up. She helped the blonde out of her dress and into her nightgown before she pulled the covers over her. "It's no trouble. Now get some rest...and I'll see you in the morning."

"Mmmmm...g'night, Elph..." She drifted off into sleep.

Elphaba smiled slightly as she brushed a few strands of hair from Galinda's face. She immediately pulled away before taking a few steps back. "Don't get too attached...nothing lasts forever." She turned and left, heading to her own room, where she laid awake late into the night.

* * *

As the early morning light began filtering through the windows, the heiress to Oz woke instantly. Minutes later she was bouncing on someone's bed excitedly, trying to wake them up. "Elphie! Elphie! Wake up! It's finally Lurlinemas!" Elphaba jerked awake at the feeling of someone jumping on her. Out of instinct, she tackled them to the floor, keeping her knee on their chest as she pinned their wrists above their head. Galinda was in such a good mood that, after a squeak of surprise, she simply grinned up at the green woman. "Well, Happy Lurlinemas to you too, Elphie."

Elphaba's face turned dark green. "M-Miss Galinda! I didn't...I'm so sorry!" The green woman got off the blonde, helping her to her feet. "I just...please don't tell your father. It was an accident."

She giggled. "It's fine, Elphaba. Stop worrying yourself." The blonde picked up the package that she had dropped. "I am sorry for waking you up so early. I just wanted to give you your first present of the day." She held out the wrapped package to the green woman.

Elphaba stared at the gift. "I...no one has ever given me a gift before..." She took it from the blonde hesitantly. "Now what?" she asked after a pause.

"Now you open it, silly."

"But it's so pretty...and you took the time to wrap it like this..."

"But if you never open it, then i will have wrapped it for nothing." Elphaba looked back down at the present before she started to pull the ribbon off slowly. The blonde grew more excited as each second passed. The green woman let the ribbon drop to the floor and moved onto the paper, managing to get it off without ripping it. With the box bare in her lap, Elphaba started to take the lid off, her hands shaking slightly. "Do you like it?"

Elphaba pulled the worn book from the box, her eyes widening. "This...this is the collection of Animal Journals and Writings...this book is from a private collection! How did you..." She trailed off, too awestruck to continue.

Galinda blushed. "Well, I noticed that whenever we went to the library and I would check out books for you, you would always pick books about Animal rights and such. I just thought you might enjoy this one."

Elphaba looked back up at her, her dark eyes brimming with tears. The green woman quickly swiped them away. "Thank you..."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry."

"No! It's just...I've never...no one has ever...done anything like this...for me."

"So you like it?"

Elphaba nodded. "Yes..."

The blonde beamed in delight. "Yay! I'm so glad you do."

The green woman's smile fell. "But now my gift pales in comparison..."

"No. I am sure it doesn't." She gave the green woman a reassuring smile.

"I hope not." Elphaba stood up, holding the book close to her chest before she set it on her bed. "Shall we go downstairs and begin the festivities?"

"Of course we can. Come on!" She took Elphaba's hand and pulled her from the room. Elphaba stumbled, but allowed the blonde to lead her downstairs, her bare feet sliding on the emerald tiles.

"I've been waiting for you two to wake up," Nessa said from where she sat by the tree.

"Nessa!" The blonde rushed over to give her a hug. "Happy Lurlinemas!"

Nessa returned the gesture. "I thought I would be waiting down here all morning." The brunette held a gift out to the blonde. "It took me a while, but I managed to find something for you."

Galinda took the box and quickly unwrapped it. After opening the lid, she gasped. "Nessa, it's beautiful..." She pulled out the intricate lace fan, setting aside the box and flicking it open. "I love it! It'll go great with my dress for the ball tonight. Oh, thank you so much." She leaned down to hug her sister again.

"I'm glad you like it." The brunette picked up two gifts, handing one to Galinda. "These are from Father...but he won't be back until tonight...he's never here to share Lurlinemas with us..."

The blonde opened her package and smiled. "As usual, he has gotten us beautiful shoes. What are yours like this time, Nessa?"

"Silver," the brunette replied as she pulled them out, but the way the light reflected off them made them seem all different colors.

"May I?" Elphaba asked, taking one slipper from the brunette gently. She slipped on her glasses and held the shoe close, examining it. "These are blown glass beads. Only Quadlings know how to make these. Your father must have had them specially made."

"Oh, Nessa, those are fantabulous. They will look amazing on you."

Nessa sighed. "What does it matter? It's not like I can walk or dance in them anyway." She placed the slippers back in their box. "Perhaps I will skip the ball tonight..."

"No no no. You can't do that. It won't be any fun without you there." The blonde frowned.

"You will hardly notice me anyway, what with your boyfriend attending and all."

"Of course I would notice. You are my sister. I want you to go to the ball tonight and have a good time. There isn't just dancing, you know."

Nessa sighed. "Fine, I'll go...but only because I don't want you on my back all day." She smiled slightly. "And by the way, I noticed that this had your name on it," she added, picking up a box from under the tree.

"No, no, put that back!" Elphaba said immediately, lunging at the brunette in an attempt to snatch the gift away.

Galinda quickly took the gift from Nessa's hand before Elphaba could reach it. She examined the box with a grin. "This wouldn't happen to be from you...now, would it, Elphaba?"

Elphaba crashed to the floor. "No, p-please! I just...it's not..."

The blonde pulled off the paper, slowly opening the box to look inside. "A book?" She took it out, setting the box aside before she opened the cover. A smile crept onto her face. "'The History of Fashion'? This is great, Elphie! Thank you so much. You finally found a book I will actually read." She grinned at her.

Elphaba turned dark green. "Well, I had to get you started somewhere...and I apologize if it isn't in the best condition...I had to buy it used...and I'm going to stop talking now."

"The best gifts are the ones that come from the heart..." she wrapped an arm around Elphaba in a hug, "...not the ones that cost the most. Thank you." She pulled away, smiling up at her.

The green woman looked away, rubbing the back of her head. "I...umm...I'll go make breakfast." She quickly got to her feet and hobbled from the room quickly, making her way to the kitchen.

"That was odd," Nessa observed, watching her.

Galinda sighed, shaking her head. "I just don't know what I am going to do with her. I have simply got to get her used to normal human interaction again."

"Well, Galinda...can you really blame her? I mean...fourteen years of living the way she did...I can't imagine what she must be going through."

"I know that it has been so long, and I know that most of it is because of me...but I am determined to make things right..."

Nessa smiled, placing a hand on the blonde's arm. "I know...and I have faith in the both of you."

There was a sudden crash from the kitchen. "I'm okay! Everything is OKAY!"

Galinda jumped at the noise. She ran to the kitchen. "What in Oz's name is going on in here?"

Elphaba lifted a pot off her head, looking down at the others that had fallen. "Oh, there's the one I need," she said, kneeling down to pick it up and set it on the counter.

The blonde giggled, picking up some of the pots and pans off of the ground. "What are you doing? You know these are supposed to stay hung up right? You take one down; you don't knock them all off, silly."

"I know that! And they were hanging, but I needed one in the back, and when I tried to pull it forward...they all came crashing down."

Galinda started hanging the pots back up. "Perhaps you should have asked for some assistance then."

"I don't need assistance," Elphaba said as she began cracking eggs into the pan. "I am perfectly...capable..."

"Of course you are." The blonde rolled her eyes as she finished hanging up the rest of the pots and pans. "So what are you making, anyway?"

"It's a surprise."

"A surprise? What kind of surprise?"

"A surprise in which you do not know what I am making, therefore it is a surprise breakfast." The green woman reached for the flour on a top shelf, only to have it slip out of her hand at the last minute, hitting the counter with a tremendous POOF and showering the two girls in white powder.

The blonde sat there gaping in shock for a few moments before fell into a fit of giggles. "Nice job, ElphIE," she sneezed suddenly, sending another puff of flour around them.

Elphaba couldn't help but laugh at that. "What a fine Lurlinemas this is turning out to be." She scooped up a handful and, before she could stop herself, she threw it at the blonde.

"Yes, it-" Galinda was cut off when a large handful of flour hit her in the face. She stood there, gaping, before slowly wiping the flour from her face. "I think it's time for me to make some breakfast of my own..." She quickly tackled the green woman to the floor, sitting on her stomach to pin her down. She took some bread and slapped it onto her forehead, and, with a grin, she reached behind her to pick a few eggs from the open carton and the bottle of syrup. The blonde cracked open the eggs, one by one, emptying them on top of the bread. "And now for the finishing touch..." Galinda took the bottle of syrup and poured some all over the green woman's face with another grin. "Look...I made French toast for breakfast."

Elphaba, taken by surprise by the food attack, could merely stare at the blonde. She felt the syrup and egg whites running down her face, but as some of the syrup trickled into her open gaping mouth, Elphaba was suddenly reminded of her strange addiction to the sweet substance. "Ahh...I hope you are satisfied?" she asked, running a finger through a line of syrup before placing it in her mouth. "Because we have really made quite a mess..."

Galinda laughed heartily. "Yes. It seems that we have." She brushed some more flour off the top of her head. "How about we go wash up, and I will get somebody to come clean this up. I don't know about you, but I am okay with having just some toast for breakfast."

Elphaba nodded. "You go. I will clean up." She sat up, moving Galinda off of her stomach gently.

The blonde frowned. "Nuh uh. You're the one who is messier right now. You need to clean up more than I do."

"B-but...I..." Elphaba sighed before she stood. "Fine." She offered the blonde her hand. "If it will appease you."

Galinda grinned at her. "It will appease me very much. Now, shoo!" She ushered the green woman out of the kitchen.

"I'm leaving! Dear Oz..." Elphaba left the kitchen and started up the stairs.

"You look like you had fun," Nessa said with a grin.

"Yes...so much fun..."

The blonde laughed. "Oh, yes. If becoming a human French toast counts as fun, she had loads of it."

Elphaba muttered something as she closed her bathroom door behind her. After stripping down and cleaning herself with her oil, Elphaba changed into her emerald suit, doing her hair up in its usual tight braid. "Alright, no one get anything on me," she called as she came back down the stairs.

Galinda was sitting with Nessa by the Lurlinemas tree. "Oh, why ever not? Wouldn't you much rather wear a pretty dress to the ball tonight rather than that stuff old suit?"

Elphaba approached them, shaking her head. "A dress wouldn't suit me at all, and you know it. Besides, this signifies my...position. And it hides my cast quite well."

"Alright. So can I give you your next present now?"

The question took Elphaba by surprise. "Next- you mean there's more? Th-there shouldn't be more!"

"I told you that I am determined to make this the best first Lurlinemas ever...and I just love giving presents to people." She grinned.

"B-but you have done so much already! And I don't...deserve more..."

"Well, I think you do." She went over to the tree to pick up a somewhat large package. "Will you accept it, even if it is only to make me happy?" she stuck her bottom lip out in a pout.

Elphaba took the gift with a slight sigh. "Only to make you stop pouting..." She began the process of unwrapping it. Elphaba opened the box and reached inside, but upon extracting the dress and seeing just how nice it was, she dropped it as though she had been electrocuted. "Wh-what joke is this?"

"Oh, come now. It is not a joke." She scooped the dress up off the floor, brushing it off.

"Yes it is! You expect that I can wear something that...elegant? You must take me for a fool!"

"This is not even that elegant, Elphaba. I designed it for you, knowing that you would never accept anything too overly lavish."

"Well...I-I can't wear it!" Elphaba stood, brushing off her suit. "I must go prepare for the guests. Call me when you need my assistance getting ready." She turned and started to walk back upstairs.

Galinda went after her, grabbing her arm to stop her. "Elphaba, please! You are making this a much bigger deal than is needed. It's just a dress."

"I do not wear nice things, okay?" Elphaba said. "Please...I understand your intentions are good, but this...I can't..." She sighed. "Where would I wear something so nice?"

"How about to the ball tonight? Besides, my dress won't look good at all next to that green suit. It would look much better if the person next to me were wearing this dress." She held out the dress.

Elphaba looked at it uncomfortably. "But I...your father...I am required to wear...I would be much more comfortable in...I really don't..."

"Please? Father will not care so long as I am happy. Just wear it...for me?"

"But...what if something happens? I cannot move as efficiently in a dress."

"In this one you can. I designed it specifically for you. Besides, nothing is going to happen. Father always increases the guards at least about five times for the Lurlinemas Ball anyway. There are far too many important people there to risk something happening."

The green woman sighed. "Why does it mean so much to you?" she asked softly. "Why do you care?"

"Because you are my friend, and I want other people to start seeing you as such. It may not be outright telling them so, but you wearing this dress will be a message that we are at least on good terms now."

Elphaba took the dress from her. "Fine...I'll wear it."

"Thank you. I know you will look wonderful in it. I did design it as such you know." She gave her a wink. "Now go hang that up in your room so it won't get wrinkled." Elphaba nodded before she left to hang the dress up. It looked so out of place in her small, dreary closet that she pushed it to the back, closing the door quickly.

"You really shouldn't force her, you know," Nessa said, wheeling up beside her sister.

Galinda sighed. "I know. But I just can't help it. She is just so stubborn."

"And you're not?" Nessa said with a slight smile.

"True...but still. If I don't make her try new things, she never will."

Nessa shrugged. "I suppose...that was true for you, wasn't it?" The brunette started to wheel away, casting a grin back at the blonde.

Galinda rushed after her. "Hey now! Are you insinuating something? Nessa! Get back here!"


	17. Chapter 17

******My buddy "Denpa Wave Chick Saki" co-wrote this with me. Enjoy!**

Elphaba took a deep breath before she raised her fist hesitantly and knocked on the blonde's bedroom door. "Miss Galinda? The guests are arriving. Are you ready?"

The blonde was sitting at her vanity, putting the finishing touches to her hair. "For the hundredth time, Elphaba, it is just 'Galinda'. No 'Miss' is needed."

"Sorry. Old habit, I suppose." Elphaba stood by the door, her hands held behind her back. "So I take it you are ready to head downstairs?"

"Do I look I'm ready?" She made a quick gesture down her robe-clad body. "I still have to put my dress and sho-" she turned around and frowned, noticing Elphaba's emerald suit. "Elphaba, I thought you promised you would wear the dress tonight..."

Elphaba looked down, feeling somewhat ashamed. "I'm sorry I lied to you, but it was the only to satisfy you...and I told you before, I don't wear such nice things. What would your father think? He'd have me fired for sure..."

Galinda sighed. "Fine. I suppose I can't force you to do anything...I'll be done in a few minutes. All I have to do is slip on my dress and shoes." She left her vanity to go behind the changing screen, heading to where her dress was hanging up.

"Galinda, please don't be upset. Don't you see that this is the way things have to be? I know you just want to be my friend, but what would people think? I'm not...not worth the stares and whispers."

"It's your choice to wear the dress or not, Elphaba. I accept that. But don't you think it should be my choice to deal with the stares and whispers or not?" After strapping on her heels, Galinda took the dress off the hanger.

"Well, of course, but I...I just...I care for you far too much to put you through that. As your friend...I just want you to be safe."

The blonde slid the dress on, going out and turning her back to Elphaba. "Zip me up, please? And I get it, Elphaba. I really do. But that does not mean I have to be happy about you not wearing the dress, now does it?" She turned her head to grin back at her.

Elphaba approached the blonde, her fingertips brushing ever so slightly across the smooth skin of Galinda's back as she zipped the dress up. "I suppose not...please understand, I really am sorry."

Galinda smiled. "Thank you." She went over to her full body mirror, giving one last fluff to her hair. She pulled Elphaba over to her, holding her close to her side with an arm. The blonde looked at their reflection. "Look at us...two very colorful friends going to a Lurlinemas ball together. Personally, I don't think our outfits go very well together..." she gave a pointed look at Elphaba before grinning, "But I suppose it works for the holiday. We will be the most festive of the bunch."

Elphaba looked at their reflection and smiled slightly, but that soon faded. "I...we should go." She moved away from the mirror, turning her back to it and crossing her arms. 'This is not right at all!' she thought, trembling slightly.

Galinda was a little confused at the green woman's sudden change in mood, but she was so utterly excited for the ball that she quickly swept it from her mind. "Yay! And we are off to the ball." She slid her arm through Elphaba's and steered her from the room

Elphaba stumbled slightly as she followed the blonde, but as they reached the stairs, she held herself well, head up and back straight. They descended the stairs and Elphaba's sharp eyes scanned the growing crowd. "A lot of guests tonight," she whispered to the blonde.

"Of course there are. The Lurlinemas Ball is the premier event of the year. It's a time to see friends and family that you have not seen for a long time, while still having fun and eating spectacular food and listening to great music and dancing to it."

The green woman looked at her. "Wow. This holiday really means a lot to you, doesn't it?"

Galinda smiled back at her. "It really does. I love everything about Lurlinemas. I love how it brings out the best in people. It is a time for showing your love."

Elphaba nodded. "I seem to be seeing that." They reached the bottom of the stairs and Elphaba looked at the blonde. "Well...where to go from here? Do you see your prince charming?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Knowing him, he will not be here for a little while longer. How about we find Nessa?"

"Not if I find you first!" Nessa said, wheeling behind the blonde and poking her in the back.

"Eeep!" Galinda spun around, "Oh, Nessa, don't sneak up on me like that. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Nessa smiled. "Oh, I am sure you have had worse scares." She wheeled beside her, looking out at the crowd. "I think this is the biggest Lurlinemas gathering we have ever had."

"There are quite a few unfamiliar faces," Elphaba added.

"Well, it isn't a bad thing at least. I say the more, the merrier!"

"Unless, of course, those 'more' are unfriendly," Elphaba noted.

"I suppose you're ri- Ohhhhh..." She frowned as she saw a particularly handsome young man making his way through the crowd towards her. "Speak of the man himself..."

Elphaba followed Galinda's gaze and her own dark eyes narrowed. "He is the persistent one, isn't he?" She started to move in front of Galinda, somewhat protectively.

"I do wish he would just give up, already. It is getting really old having to dodge his advances every time."

"I will deal with him," Elphaba said. "You go...mingle."

"Elphaba, no," she grabbed the green woman's arm to hold her back. "I really don't want to cause a scene tonight."

"I won't cause a scene. I will simply deal with him."

"Please, just leave it alone." She then noticed a familiar blonde walking into the ballroom. "It will be fine. Besides, I see Fiyero over there, so I will only have to deal with him until he can make it over here. Then I'll have an excuse to leave, alright?"

Elphaba sighed. "Fine...but don't expect me to hang back if he tries anything. And I am not leaving your side."

Galinda gave her a reassuring smile. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you." She felt a light tap on her shoulder and turned to see the dashing man giving a low bow to her, her smile more forced now but still flawless.

"Good evening, Miss Galinda."

"Oh, good evening to you as well, Master Devon. It has been a while."

Elphaba held her arms behind her back, her eyes narrow and her trademark scowl on. She was not fond of this Master Devon, and had dealt with him for several years now. The blonde allowed Devon to lift her hand to his mouth, laying a lingering kiss on it. "So I have heard that you are attending Shiz University now, Miss Galinda. Are the rumors true that you have found yourself a handsome swain there?"

Galinda was slightly taken aback by the blunt question. "I do indeed go to Shiz, Master Devon." She noticed Fiyero nearby, looking around for her. "And as for my handsome swain...Fiyero!" she called for her boyfriend. The Winkie prince immediately heard and made his way over to them.

On his way over, he noticed the man with Galinda who was hardly even trying to hide the glare he had aimed at the blonde prince. With a smirk, Fiyero slid his arm around Galinda's waist before leaning down to give her a, slightly deeper than the typical chaste, kiss. "Hello, Darling. You are looking as ravishing as usual tonight. One could even say you are glowing with beauty."

Galinda blushed in return. "Ever the flatterer, I see." She laid a hand gently on his chest and turned to Devon, her smile much more genuine again. "Master Devon, may I introduce my boyfriend-"

Fiyero cut her off, stepping forward and holding out his hand to Devon. "Fiyero Tiggular, next in line to the throne of the Vinkus."

Elphaba watched the scene, slightly amused. It was true she was not fond of Master Fiyero, but she preferred him over Master Devon at the moment, and it was easier to let the men duke this out in elated levels of testosterone. Still...she decided that she would keep them from killing each other. "I do believe they are going to begin the first song," she said. "You wouldn't want to miss that, what with everyone looking forward to your appearance, Miss Galinda."

"Oh, that does sound like fun. Can we dance, Dearest?"

The prince nodded his head, giving her a loving smile. "Of course, my love. We may do whatever your heart desires." He let the blonde lead him out to the dance floor, glancing back to give Devon a smirk.

Elphaba turned to Master Devon. "Your plight is only in vain. I suggest you keep your distance from Miss Galinda. She wants nothing to do with you, and I would hate to have to throw you out on such a holiday. It is only at her request that I am not throwing you out now."

Devon turned his glare down to Elphaba. "I would like to see you try, you green freak," he said before he walked away without another word. Elphaba bristled at that, but moved into a corner, keeping her eyes on the blonde couple.

"Miss Elphaba?"

The green woman turned and saw Sarima smiling at her. "Ah! M-Miss Sarima!"

The brunette smiled again. "Happy Lurlinemas to you too. This is quite the ball."

Elphaba looked down, her face darkening. "Y-yes...I suppose so."

* * *

Galinda apologized to Fiyero as they twirled around the dance floor. "I'm sorry about that, Yero. Devon has been after me for years. No matter what I do, he simply does not get the hint that I am not interested at all."

The prince smiled down at her. "It's all right. I knew when I first asked you out that there were going to be other guys after you. I have no problem with shooting them down for you."

The blonde blushed. "I feel like I should discourage you from doing so...but I seem to find it oddly attractive..."

* * *

"Where is your date?" Elphaba asked, keeping her gaze on Galinda.

"Oh, I don't really know. They change so often...my father must find some enjoyment in forcing me to entertain those of lesser intelligence." Sarima shuddered slightly. "It is tiring to have to explain just what I mean by 'Animal rights'."

Elphaba finally looked at her. "You...you are interested in their plight as well?"

Sarima nodded. "Of course. It's simply awful, the oppression they are facing. Even our own Dr. Dillamond."

"Yes..." And for once, Elphaba was able to keep her gaze on something other than Galinda.

"Since it seems my partner is missing, perhaps you would care to dance?"

Elphaba looked down, shaking her head. "I-I couldn't..."

"Oh, come on." Sarima grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the floor, not too far from Galinda and Fiyero.

"Miss Sarima-"

"We have to get closer." Sarima pulled Elphaba close, lifting the green woman's hand to rest on her waist. "Like this."

Elphaba's face grew hot as Sarima took her other hand. "I do not think this is a good idea..."

"Well, we'll see," Sarima said before she started to lead Elphaba into the next dance.

* * *

Fiyero had Galinda in a dip when the blonde heiress happened to see Elphaba dancing nearby out of the corner of her eye. After coming up from the dip, she turned her head to get a better look. She whispered to the prince to dance their way. When she was close enough, Galinda made sure to catch Elphaba's glance and grinned at her. After noting the strong blush on the green woman's face, she mouthed, "You like her," to her as she waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Elphaba could only shake her head at the blonde, mouthing a "no!" back to her.

"What's wrong?" Sarima asked.

"N-nothing! Just...nervous. I don't dance."

"You seem to be doing just fine," Sarima giggled.

Elphaba managed to lead Sarima closer to Galinda and as she spun the brunette she hissed, "Stop it," in the blonde's ear.

Galinda grinned back at her, giggling. "I can't help it. Elphie has a crush."

"No I do not! We're just dancing!" Elphaba hissed before she resumed dancing. "It's nothing!"

"What is nothing?" Sarima asked.

"N-nothing!"

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "I see." Her back suddenly bumped into Galinda's and she turned. "Oh, Miss Galinda. I see we have run into each other yet again."

Galinda turned to look at her. "Oh, yes. It seems that we have, Miss Sarima. How have you been?"

"Oh, just fine. This is quite the ball your father has put on." Elphaba used this distraction to try and slip away unnoticed.

"Thank you. We do put a lot of planning into this ball. We want to make sure everything goes perfectly after all." The blonde noticed almost right away. "Where are you going, Elphaba?"

The green woman froze. "I...am going...to check on Nessa!" She scurried away.

"Oh dear. I seem to have frightened her off," Sarima said, watching her.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. Social situations in general scare her."

Sarima looked at the blonde. "You never worry much about her. You should try to get to know her...but that is just my opinion." The brunette turned and left, making her way through the crowd.

Galinda stood there gaping for a moment. When she was about to go after Sarima, she felt Fiyero's arm around her waist, holding her back. "Leave it be, babe. Don't let her ruin your night."

The blonde sighed, but stopped struggling. "Alright...but she was so not right. I do know her, and I do worry about her. I know Elphaba better than she ever will."

Elphaba, meanwhile, had retreated to her corner, her gaze back on the blonde. In truth, she wasn't sure of her feelings for Sarima. Galinda seemed convinced that there was something between them, but Elphaba doubted it highly. Besides, it wouldn't be right...for two women...right?

"Why did you run?"

Elphaba looked at the brunette. "I apologize, but I...I am not used to such situations."

Sarima's expression softened. "I understand." She leaned in closer, placing a hand over the Oz symbol on Elphaba's jacket. "Thank you for the lovely dance though."

* * *

"It seems Elphaba has found a friend," Nessa said as she came up to the blonde heiress after the song ended.

Fiyero left to go grab them some drinks, and Galinda nodded. "Yes, it seems so."

"It is an interesting choice though. I wonder why Sarima has such an interest in her?"

The blonde shrugged. "I suppose everybody has their own preferences."

"Well, aren't you the eloquent one?" Nessa said, rolling her eyes. There was pause, and then, "Wait...you're not jealous of Sarima...are you?"

"Of course I am not jealous. I have no reason to be."

A smile spread across Nessa's face. "You are! You wanted to be Elphaba's first friend...come on, Galinda, just admit it," the brunette said, poking her sister in the ribs.

"I don't _want_ to be her first friend. I _am_ her first friend. I just...why does she need to be friends with Sarima too. Am I not good enough?"

"I knew it!" Nessa laughed. "Galinda, I'm sure Elphaba sees you much differently than Sarima. And who knows? Maybe she is just being cordial. And don't you think you're being just a tad selfish? Perhaps you need Elphaba more than she needs you."

Galinda bowed her head in shame with a sigh. "I know...I am trying to stop."

"It isn't so much that you need to stop. Just...give her time."

Elphaba, meanwhile, had managed to slip away from Sarima and approached the two. "And suddenly I do not like being the center of attention."

"Hello, Elphie. How was your talk with Miss Sarima?"

Elphaba immediately turned dark green. "I DO NOT LIKE HER, OKAY? STOP TEASING ME!"

Galinda's eyes widened at her reaction. "I, uh, actually wasn't referring to that. I really was just wondering if everything went alright."

The green woman looked down. "I...it was fine. Just...fine." She didn't know why she was in such denial of her feelings, but she supposed it had to do with the fact that she had never had friends let alone...was it romance? Any of that in her life.

The blonde smiled. "I am glad for you."

"Yes..." Elphaba looked back up at her. "I...can we go outside? I need some...fresh air..."

"That sounds like a great idea. Fresh air will be nice."

Elphaba nodded before she walked with the blonde out onto the terrace. The green woman leaned against the railing, looking down into the gardens. "Are you...enjoying yourself?" Elphaba asked, not looking at the blonde.

"Yes, I am. Very much so." She leaned against the balcony railing, gazing up at the sparkling stars. "How about you? Are you having a good time?"

"O-oh, well I...I mean...this isn't for me. I am satisfied as long as you are pleased."

"You know, Elphaba, you are allowed to think for yourself."

"I do think for myself, thank you very much. I just...this way of life...it isn't me. It's your way of life...your people. So when you ask me if I am enjoying myself, it only makes sense that I am happy if you are." She finally looked at the blonde.

"Elphaba, you are my friend. I do not want to hear what you think I want to hear. I want to hear what you honestly think."

"Honestly? I am bored out of my mind. I don't like these social gatherings in the slightest." A pause and then Elphaba grinned. "Is that something along the lines of what you expected me to say? I'm fine, Galinda, really. Don't worry yourself." She turned her attention back to the gardens and a flash of movement caught her eye. Elphaba leaned a little farther over the railing, trying to peer into the darkness.

The blonde giggled. "That is about exactly what I expected you to say." It was at that moment that Fiyero came out onto the terrace with drinks for himself and Galinda. He handed the blonde hers. "Thank you, dearest."

"Would you...excuse me?" Elphaba said before she fled from the terrace, making her way down into the gardens and starting after the figure she had seen.

Galinda nodded then pointed to a bench nearby on the terrace, turning to Fiyero. "Would you mind if we sat down? My knee is starting ache a little."

"Of course not." The prince led her over to the bench and they sat down. The bench was set so that it faced away from the palace, providing a great view of the sky and the gardens.

"Thank you so much. I guess all the standing and dancing I have done tonight is starting to catch up to it." She sat down next to her boyfriend.

* * *

Elphaba made her way through the gardens, soon stumbling across Sarima. "M-Miss Sarima! Are you...all right?"

Sarima turned to face her. "Oh? Yes, I'm fine. I just needed some air...it's so pretty out here."

"Yes, the flowers are lovely in bloom."

Sarima approached the green woman, and Elphaba looked down. "Elphaba...you have matured into such an amazing woman. I'm sorry Galinda does not appreciate you, because you deserve it."

"She does. It's just...it took some time."

"You are so sweet, always sticking up for her." Sarima placed a hand on the side of Elphaba's face.

"Well, I...I mean, we-" The green woman was suddenly cut off as Sarima pulled her down gently for a kiss.

* * *

Galinda was admiring the view of the night sky and the gardens when she spotted a familiar green figure. After watching closer for a few seconds, she noticed that Elphaba was with a purple-clad figure. Wait. Wasn't Miss Sarima wearing a purple dress tonight? Upon that realization, the blonde figured out what was happening. 'They're...kissing?' She leaned her head against Fiyero's shoulder and continued to watch. 'I wonder...what it would be like...to kiss a girl...'

* * *

Elphaba felt Sarima pull away and she looked down at the other woman. "Sarima..."

"I'm sorry. Was that terribly inappropriate?"

"This whole situation is inappropriate," Elphaba replied, her head spinning. Still, she found herself leaning in to kiss the brunette again.

* * *

After finishing her drink, the blonde sat back up with a slight shiver as a cold breeze blew by. "Can we head back inside, Yero? It's starting to get a tad chilly out here."

The prince stood up, holding his hand out to Galinda. "Of course. Let's get you back into the warmth of the palace." Galinda took his hand and followed him inside after one last look at Elphaba and Sarima.

* * *

Sarima pulled away, smiling slightly. "I must go..." she said, placing a finger over Elphaba's lips. "I hope to see you again," and she was gone, leaving Elphaba alone in the gardens, still confused as to what had just happened. After a pause, she too headed back inside, searching the crowd, but Sarima was gone.

* * *

The blonde managed to convince Fiyero that her knee was feeling much better, and she pleaded with him to dance again. Elphaba had moved into her corner by now, her gaze back on Galinda, but she didn't really see the blonde as much as she saw through her, her thoughts still on Sarima and what had transpired in the gardens.

When a particularly fast paced song ended, Galinda and Fiyero left the dance floor a little out of breath. The prince went to grab them some more drinks while Galinda headed over to Elphaba with a breathless smile. "Well, you sure look a little out of it, Elphie. Are you ok?"

Elphaba's eyes focused slowly on Galinda. "Y-yes...I'm fine." She cleared her throat. "Um...h-how are you doing? Your knee...?"

"It feels much better after I rested it a little. You sure were out in the gardens for a while."

Elphaba's face darkened. "I...I just needed some air...and Miss Sarima needed...assistance."

"Really? What kind of assistance? Is she all right?"

"Err...she...she is fine, but she had to...leave." The green woman thought frantically, 'Oh, Oz, she knows!'

"Oh. What a shame. Well, I hope she enjoyed the ball while she was here."

"She...she didn't say otherwise." Elphaba looked down. "I...I hope you are enjoying yourself?"

"I am having a wonderful time. I get to have a loving night full of my favorite people: my sister, my boyfriend, and my...best friend."

Elphaba gave her a look. "Your best friend? Someone I haven't met yet?" She started searching the crowd, brow furrowed.

The blonde blushed. "I was talking...about you."

The green woman stared at her, mouth slightly agape. "M-me? But Galinda..." She looked down, face dark, "Surely...I can't really be..."

"I...I do mean it. You are the first person who, well, at least this is what I think, likes me for me..."

"Well, I...I just...you saw me too...and you are a good person. You just need...to let others see that too."

The blonde gave her a big smile. "Well, thank you. You are a good person too, you know? Besides, seeing as you are my only _real _friend...doesn't that make you my _best_ friend? By default?" She grinned.

Elphaba made a face. "Well, that's somewhat of a letdown," but she grinned.

"But it's ok. You are still my best friend...even not by default."

"Sure. You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"I am not just saying that. I truly mean it."

Elphaba smiled slightly at her. "Thank you..."

* * *

The ball went late into the night, and the clock of the Time Dragon had struck midnight by the time the last of the guests left. Elphaba was in the ballroom alone, picking up stray ribbons and decorations that had fallen from the trees. Her thoughts still wandered back to Sarima and the gardens, wondering why she had left so suddenly. Galinda appeared behind her, giving her a light tap on the shoulder. "What are you still doing in here, Elphie? It's not your job to clean up."

The green woman turned to face the blonde. "I...I just needed to clear my head," she replied, looking down at the golden tinsel in her hands. "How...how do you know...when you are in love?"

"I think it's when you would find yourself craving to be hung on and showed affection, because, coming from the right person, it would make your heart fly and you would feel like it was made to be. You would be willing to go through anything for that person. You would enjoy giving them your attention because you know it makes them happy...and having them be happy makes you happy, because you love them so much. You want nothing more than to be with the one you love."

Elphaba nodded before she looked out across the empty ballroom. She turned back to the blonde and, before she really knew what she was doing, she held her hand out to Galinda. "Care for one last dance?"

The blonde smiled, taking her hand. "I would love to." She led Elphaba out to the middle of the dance floor.

The green woman blushed slightly. "I have to admit...I'm not the best dancer in Oz...forgive me if I step on you."

"It's alright. I'll help you. Do you know the positions at least?"

"Um..." Elphaba hesitantly put one hand on Galinda's hip, taking her hand in the other. "This?"

"Almost. You're very close. It is a common misconception that the hand goes on the hip, when, in fact, it should be here," she took Elphaba's right hand and moved around to lay against her upper back. The blonde then placed her left arm along the green woman's so that her hand rested on her shoulder. "There. Now, we are ready to dance."

Elphaba's face grew darker. "I...maybe this wasn't such a good idea...I-I don't know what I was thinking..."

"Everything is going to be ok, Elphaba. Just follow my lead. We will go nice and slow, alright?" She gave her a reassuring smile, not moving out of the position.

The green woman nodded slowly. "A-all right..." She gripped Galinda's hand a degree tighter.

"Alright. Watch my feet. You are going to follow my feet with your own. We'll just do a simple waltz. Are you ready?"

"I hope so." Elphaba gave her a nervous grin before directing her gaze down to Galinda's feet.

"Alrighty then. Here we go." She started to count the beat out loud, slowly moving her feet, but she made sure to allow enough time for Elphaba to keep up. Elphaba moved somewhat clumsily at first, but soon started to get the hang of it. Still, she couldn't bring herself to look up at the blonde, so she kept her gaze on their feet. "You're doing fantastical, Elphie."

The green woman laughed nervously. "Th-thanks." Her gaze remained down.

The blonde looked at her, a small frown on her face. "Elphaba...why won't you look at me? Did I do something to upset you?"

The green woman finally looked up at the blonde. "N-no! It isn't you...it's just..." Before she could finish, Elphaba's hand accidentally slid down Galinda's back, brushing against her...well...it made Elphaba's blush darker. "I'm sorry!"

The blonde gasped in fake shock before giggling. "Calm down, Elphaba. It's fine."

Instead of replying, the green woman dipped the blonde, looking down into her sapphire eyes. "Are you sure...this is fine?" she asked softly.

Galinda blushed a little, but nodded. "Yes. This is fine as well."

Elphaba pulled her back up, her gaze back down. She released the blonde and moved away from her. "I...I have to go," she said quickly, before she turned and fled from the room. Galinda stood in the middle of the ballroom floor for a few moments, in shock, before she finally moved, slowly heading back to her room. Elphaba was already there, preparing a hot bath for the blonde and unmaking her bed. She kept her gaze on the bedspread when she heard Galinda enter.

The blonde went behind her changing screen and began stripping off her dress. "Elphaba, is everything all right? You've acting a little odd..." She hung up her dress on its hanger before slipping on a robe and heading into the bathroom.

"Everything is just fine. I...I just...I have a lot to think about at the moment." Elphaba finished with the bed and went to retrieve the blonde's pajamas. "M-Miss Sarima left so suddenly..."

Galinda took off her robe and slipped into the bathtub. "You know you can talk to me, right?"

"Of course. We're talking right now."

"I mean that you can talk to me about your problems. Talking about them almost always makes you feel better afterwards."

"Well, when you put it like that, I do have a confession...I have this skin condition...it makes my skin green, you see."

The blonde made a face at her. "That is not what I meant, and you know it."

Elphaba sighed. "Yes, I know, but what do you want me to say? I went out to...assist Miss Sarima and she suddenly left. I don't know if I offended her or something...and then you and I danced together and I accidentally touched your...well..."

"I have already told you that it was fine. I know it was just an accident. As for Miss Sarima, however, I suppose you will just have to ask her yourself. Perhaps send a letter or something?"

"What would I even say?" Elphaba sighed again. "When you kiss Master Fiyero...how do you feel?"

"I feel like I am floating on a cloud of happiness."

Elphaba nodded slowly. Had she felt like that with Sarima? She couldn't remember. "So...I trust you had an enjoyable Lurlinemas?" she asked, looking to change the subject.

Galinda gave a sigh of happiness as she stepped out of the tub, wrapping a towel around her. "I truly did." She left the bathroom after drying off and went behind her changing screen. She let her towel fall to the floor and pulled on her nightdress. "How about you? Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I suppose...more than usual..."

The blonde stuck her head out from behind her changing screen with a grin. "So are you ready for your final present?"

Elphaba's head snapped up. "Final...how can there possibly be more? I don't deserve anything else from you."

"Trust me. You do." She picked up and envelope that she had been hiding behind the screen. "And I have a feeling that this is going to be your favorite of them all."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Um...okay."

Galinda came out from behind the screen and, hiding the envelope in one hand behind her back, gently pushed Elphaba down to sit on the bed. "I think you are going to need to sit down for this one." She sat down next to her. "Are you ready?"

The green woman nodded. "You're starting to make me nervous."

"There is no need to be nervous," she giggled. The blonde slowly took out the envelope, handing it to Elphaba.

The green woman took it from her before she opened it slowly, pulling out the folded letter inside. Elphaba's hands began to shake the moment she read the words "SHIZ UNIVERSITY OFFICE OF ADMISSIONS AND RECORDS" at the top of the page. "Galinda...this...this is..."

"Your acceptance letter to Shiz," Galinda finished for her. "When we go back after winter break, you are going to be a student. Not a servant."

Elphaba could only stare, her mouth slightly agape. The letter fell from her hands as the green woman closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears that were starting down her face. After years of abuse and wishing...

The blonde clapped a hand over her mouth at Elphaba's reaction. "Oh, Oz. You hate it, don't you? I-I'll get you something else, I swear. I'll go get something right now!" She leapt off the bed.

"No!" Elphaba grabbed her arm and pulled the blonde back, embracing her tightly and burying her face in Galinda's shoulder. "Thank you...no one has ever...I didn't think I would ever...thank you," she sobbed.

Galinda held her close, tears welling in her own eyes. "Are these happy tears, Elphie? I did good?"

Elphaba nodded. "Yes...and 'good' is an understatement."

"I am so glad you like it." She stroked the raven hair gently. "Oh, and guess what else?"

"I don't know if I can stand much more excitement."

"Guess who your roommate is..."

"We have always been roommates."

"But now it is official, and you have your own bed and desk and everything. I even sacrificed a part of my closet so you have space too."

"What?" Elphaba looked up at her, eyes wide. "I can't...you..." The green woman buried her face in the blonde's shoulder again, holding her tighter. "I can't believe you did all this for me..."

"We are friends now, Elphie. With any sort of relationship comes sacrifice. I was happy to do it. Though my shoes aren't so happy." She grinned at her jokingly.

Elphaba just held Galinda close, trying to calm herself down. "Thank you..."

"You are very welcome. So may I ask you something?"

Elphaba nodded. "Y-yes."

"On a scale of one to ten, with ten being amazing...what would you rate your first Lurlinemas?"

"Well, I haven't exactly had too much to compare it to, but I would say it's about...an eight."

The blonde gaped at her. "Only an eight?"

"Well...I did lie to you about the dress...and I'm still wearing a cast...but I'll make it a nine if that's more acceptable."

Galinda frowned. "Fine. I suppose I will just have to take what I can get..."

Elphaba looked at the blonde. "The only thing I truly want...I cannot have." The green woman offered her a smile before she moved to sit on the bed again, picking up the letter and rereading it, just to make sure it was real.

The blonde looked at her with a confused look. "What do you truly want?"

Elphaba shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does. If it's what you truly want, then it definitely does matter."

The green woman shook her head again and stood. "You'll laugh..."

"No, I won't. I promise."

"I want..." The green woman sighed. "I want..." She smiled slightly and shook her head. "Nevermind. I can't say it."

"Oh, come on. Tell me, Elphie."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because...it's just...so ridiculous and...it's never going to happen, so I'd rather...keep it to myself."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"I've already given my reasons." Elphaba looked down. "Please...don't press me further."

The blonde sighed. "Alright. If it means that much to you, I won't pester you about it anymore."

Elphaba looked at her. "I want someone..."

"Someone? Who?"

"I don't know yet..."

"You don't...know?"

Elphaba shook her head. "I mean...I want someone who can love me...for me...and I want to love them in the same way...but even though there are people I care for...I don't know who that one person is..."

"Oh, Elphie. I know you will find that person. There is definitely somebody who is perfect for someone as wonderful as you."

The green woman looked at Galinda and suddenly felt an odd feeling in her gut. Before she realized it, bitterness came out of that feeling. "That's easy for you to say! You're beautiful and popular, and you already have a boyfriend! You don't know what it's like to be like me! To know that the person you have affections for will never return them! To watch someone you care for turn to someone else in their time of need! To see them give that person everything you wish you could have, but know you never will!"

"Elphaba!" the blonde gasped in shock at the sudden turn of events. "You're right. I may not know how that feels. Sure, I may have a boyfriend now. Sure, I may be happy now. But what do you think I am going to feel like when all of that goes away?"

"What do you mean 'when'? You and Fiyero are so in love! It won't go away! You have everything! You will never have to go through the pain I go through!"

Galinda collapsed on the edge of the bed, burying her face in her hands and shaking her head. "There it is again...I do not have everything, Elphaba. You think I don't know what Fiyero does behind my back? How he looks at other girls? I know. I have known for a while. No matter what I do, he will leave. Maybe not in a month or a year, but he will leave...and no matter what I do, I won't be able to stop him. He just isn't the kind of man who can be held down by one girl, no matter how hard she may try..."

Elphaba softened as she moved to sit beside the blonde. "Then why are you trying so hard to hold on?" She brushed a few strands of blonde hair from her face. "You deserve someone who really cares for you...and if you want to find the right person, you have to be willing to let go of the wrong one."

"Because try as I did...I couldn't help but fall for him..."

Elphaba smiled slightly. "I think I know how you feel...I think I've fallen for someone I really shouldn't have..."

"I'm happy now, though...is that such a bad thing? To want to want to stay happy for as long as I can?"

"Of course not...but if you force yourself to be happy, that will only make the fall hurt more...but I only want you to be happy. You deserve that. I just...don't want to see you hurt."

"Thanks, Elphie," she sniffed before leaning her head on the green woman's shoulder.

Elphaba held her close. "I will always be here for you. I would never look at another woman the way I look at you," she said with a slight grin, giving the blonde a slight squeeze.

Galinda gave a small giggle, squeezing her back. "I feel the same way."

Elphaba blushed. "Uhhh..." She cleared her throat. "Perhaps we should be...getting some rest. Today was a long day, after all, and you must be tired."

The blonde let out a small yawn. "I suppose I am...a little tired..."

The green woman smiled. "We should get you into bed then." She helped the blonde under the blankets, pulling them up, and, for once, she was saddened by the fact that they had separate rooms. "Anything you need before I go?"

Galinda tiredly shook her head. "Nope. I'm fine."

Elphaba nodded. "Well, fresh dreams then..." She leaned in and kissed the blonde on the forehead, barely whispering, "my sweet," before she pulled away and started for her own room.

"Elphie?"

The green woman paused in the doorway. "What is it?"

"Happy Lurlinemas...and thank you."

Elphaba looked down, pausing for a few moments before she left, closing the door softly behind her. She leaned her forehead against the door, a few tears running silently down her face, before she started for her room.


	18. Chapter 18

**As always, I co-wrote this with my buddy "Denpa Wave Chick Saki". Enjoy!**

Galinda was bouncing in her seat, watching the scenery outside the carriage grow more familiar as they got closer to Shiz. "Elphie, aren't you excited? We're going to be classmates now!"

The green woman smiled back slightly. "Easy, Galinda, or you'll hurt yourself," she said, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I have never seen you this excited for school before."

"Well, of course I'm excited! You finally get the rest of your present."

"And that would be actually attending Shiz?"

"Exactly! I'm just so happy that I was able to give that to you."

"Me too." An odd look crossed Elphaba's face. "Galinda...that wouldn't happen to be what you talked to your father about that night, would it?

The blonde looked down. "Umm...maybe..."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "That means 'yes' in your language." She took one of Galinda's hands gently in her own. "You risked so much for me, but I have to ask...are you really willing to give up your reputation to be my friend?"

"I don't know if I'm...strong enough...but I am willing to try. I'm sorry if I don't do everything right in the beginning."

Elphaba smiled slightly before giving the blonde's hand a squeeze. "It's all right...just know that I...I'll be there for you...every step of the way."

"Thank you, Elphie." She squeezed her hand in return with a smile. She looked out the window and grinned. "Oh, look! We're almost back!"

"Are you sure it's really Shiz you're looking forward to, or is it seeing Master Fiyero again?" Elphaba asked as the carriage started to slow to a stop.

Galinda looked down, fiddling with her hands on her lap. "I...I'm not sure..."

" I meant that as a joke...I'm sorry..." Elphaba's face darkened as she stood. "I'll...unload the luggage now," she said before she opened the door and stepped out.

"Elphie, don't. You're not a servant here anymore."

"I know that, but it's not like you are tall or strong enough to do it," Elphaba replied as she lowered the first trunk to the ground. "It's fine, really."

The blonde frowned, knowing that she was right. "Fiiiinnneeee."

"Galinda, there is such a thing as being too concerned, you know. I mean, it's not like you're ordering me to do it, so relax."

"I...alright then." Galinda picked up her duffel bag. She then attempted to pick up one of her larger bags, but after a wide-eyed look, she quickly let it drop. "Wow. That is much heavier than I thought it would be..."

Elphaba laughed. "Now do you see my point?" The green woman grabbed the bag in question and slung it over her shoulder as if it weighed nothing. She took one of the trunks in her free hand. "I'll come back for the others. Ready to head inside?" The blonde looked like she was about to say something, but, instead, she hung her head and walked inside with a nod. The green woman frowned slightly. "H-hey...don't feel bad. I've been lifting heavy objects since...since I can remember. It's nothing for you to be ashamed of."

"I never realized how much of a wimp I am...I have now developed a newfound respect for you."

"While I appreciate that, you are in no way a wimp. You're just...feminine. Think of it this way: I possess more masculine traits than feminine. You wouldn't want that for yourself."

Galinda thought about it for a second. "I suppose you're right. But I still don't get how you can make lifting that ginormous bag look so easy."

Elphaba shrugged. "Like I said, I have been doing it for a while. It's the same way you can make dancing look so graceful." Her face immediately darkened and she looked down.

She frowned a little at the mention of the sport. "Yes...dancing..."

"What's wrong? You love dancing."

"I haven't danced since...my fall..."

"O-oh..." Elphaba looked down and didn't say anything else until they reached their room. She looked at the two beds, and desks, and felt her heart begin to soar. Her eyes suddenly lit up and she dropped the bag and trunk she was carrying. "Then let's go now!"

The blonde looked at her, shocked. "Go where?"

"To the studio! You have done so much for me; now I am going to help you!" She grabbed Galinda's wrist and started to pull her from the room.

Galinda dug in her heels, shaking her head with wide eyes. "N-no! I can't go."

"Come on! It's been two months since the injury! You can't be afraid. Don't you want to dance again?"

"I can't do it, Elphie. I just can't."

Elphaba paused. "Galinda...don't you even want to try? Tell me what you're afraid of."

"I don't...I don't want to get hurt again..."

"But if you never try...you won't dance again, and don't you want to?" She brushed a few strands of hair from the blonde's face. "I'll be right there. I won't let you get hurt."

"P-promise? You'll be there the whole time?"

Elphaba offered her a smile. "I won't leave your side."

The blonde let her head fall forward in the defeat. "Alright. I guess I'll get ready then..."

"Galinda...I don't want to force you into anything...but I don't want you to lose something you love either. It will take some time to build your confidence back up, yes...but you have to take that first step."

"I know...but that first step is so scary..." She disappeared into her closet to change.

" I know it is...but I'll be right here. I know you can do it."

"Thank you..." Galinda came out of her closet, dressed properly. She opened a drawer and slowly pulled out her pointe shoes. "Alright. I'm ready to go."

Elphaba nodded. "All right...let's go then." She gave the blonde another smile. Galinda followed, not speaking much as she tried not to think about what was she was about to do. They reached the empty studio, and Elphaba turned to the blonde. "Well, here we are. You ready?"

The blonde in question sat down on the floor and began taping up her feet. "Are you sure I can do this, Elphie?" she asked as she pulled on her shoes.

"I have the utmost confidence in you," Elphaba said with a smile, offering the blonde her hands to help pull her to her feet.

Galinda took her hands, letting the green woman pull her to her feet. "Will you play for me?" she asked, moving over to the beams so she could warm up.

"Of course," Elphaba replied before she walked over to the piano and sat at the bench, playing a few notes before she looked up and asked, "Do you just want music, or should I assault your ears with my singing?"

"Both please?" She smiled at her.

Elphaba smiled and blushed lightly. "Alright..." She started to play a consistent tune, her gaze down at first, but soon drifting to the blonde. "_2 am and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake, 'can you help me unravel my latest mistake? I don't love him, winter just wasn't my season'_." Galinda finished with her warm ups and stood there, staring at her feet. Elphaba paused. "Hey...you okay?"

"I don't think I can do this, Elphie..."

"Galinda..." The green woman stood up and approached her, taking her hands gently. "I know you can. Come on...nice and easy." She looked into the sapphire eyes. "I won't let go."

The blonde took a deep breath before she slowly rose to the point of her shoes. She took a few steps and grew a little more confident. "I think I should be ok now, Elphie. Thank you."

Elphaba nodded. "Shall I return to the piano?"

"Yes, please."

The green woman returned to the bench and sat, resuming where she had left off. "_Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes, like they have any right at all to criticize. Hypocrites, you're all here for the very same reason_." Galinda began dancing. After a little bit, she gradually grew more confident in her movements. Occasionally she even grinned over at Elphaba. Elphaba returned the gestures, blushing. "_'Cause you can't jump the tracks, we're like cars on a cable, and life's like an hourglass glued to the table. No one can find the rewind button, girl, so cradle your head in your hands. And breathe...just breathe..._" Not too long later, the blonde was so absorbed by the music that she pushed herself up into a leap before she even realized what she was doing. Mid-jump she snapped out of her trance, and the world seemed to move in slow motion, visions of her fall flashing through her mind. As soon as her foot hit the floor again, she crumpled to the ground. "Galinda!" Elphaba leapt to her feet, rushing to the blonde's side. "What happened? You were doing fine..."

"I...I didn't know...didn't realize...I was jumping until it was too late...it all flashed through my head...I was there...falling again...and it...it scared me..." Galinda sat there on the floor for a few moments, sobbing into her hands.

"It's all right," Elphaba said, hesitantly pulling the blonde into her arms. "You're all right..."

"I think...I'm done dancing...for today..."

Elphaba sighed. "Alright...I'm sorry I pressured you..."

The blonde shook her head. "No...thank you. I needed to take that step."

The green woman gave her a half smile before she stood. "Can you stand?" she asked, offering Galinda a verdant hand.

Galinda took the offered hand. "Yeah. I think so." She got to her feet.

Elphaba was about to say something in reply when the door to the studio opened. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize this was- Miss Galinda...Miss Elphaba...fancy seeing you here."

Elphaba turned dark green and looked away. "Hello...Miss Sarima..." she muttered.

The blonde sat down and began removing her shoes. "I didn't know you danced, Miss Sarima."

"Well, I'm not as graceful as you...and it's mainly ballroom dancing." She approached the two and Elphaba moved away, crossing her arms and looking down. "I apologize for leaving the ball early. It was quite magnificent."

Galinda placed her shoes back into her bag and put on her slippers. "Yes, it was a shame you had to leave so early. It was quite a fun night."

"Well, I do hope I didn't insult you." Sarima moved to the piano and sat at the bench, playing a few notes. "I could never play this right..." She looked at the blonde. "Surely you play, Miss Galinda?"

Galinda shook her head. "Oh, no. I only sing. I couldn't play the piano if my life depended on it. Elphaba, though, plays beautifully."

Elphaba's face grew darker at that. "N-no I don't!" she immediately protested, turning around to face the two women.

The blonde grinned. "No need to be modest, Elphaba. You were, in fact, playing only a few minutes ago on that very piano."

"S-sure, but it was only...practice..."

"Oh, please come play something," Sarima said. She scooted over and patted the bench beside her.

Elphaba's hands clenched and unclenched before she moved to sit beside her, setting her fingers on the keys, feeling her hand brush against Sarima's. "Uhhh..."

"Come on, Elphie. I know that you can play a lot of songs. Pick one." She smiled.

Elphaba gave the blonde a look that said 'you are not helping!' She looked back down, trying to think of a song. Finally, she settled on a tune that had an almost music box sound to it. "_I've been alone with you inside my mind. And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times. I sometimes see you pass outside my door. Hello, is it me you're looking for?_" As she sang, the green woman started to forget that two people were currently watching her. "_I can see it in your eyes, I can see it in your smile. You're all I ever wanted; my arms are open wide. And you know just what to say, and you know just what to do, and I have to tell you so much...I..._" Her voice suddenly failed her and she stopped, her hands hovering above the keys.

While Elphaba was singing, Galinda managed to sneak out of the dance studio with a grin. She quietly waited on a bench not too far from the studio, knowing that Elphaba would worry if she couldn't find the blonde. Galinda slid off a slipper and began gently massaging her already sore feet.

* * *

Elphaba became aware that Galinda had, in fact, left. She stood up, but Sarima grabbed her hand. "She just stepped outside," Sarima said, standing up. "Elphaba...did I do something wrong? Are you upset with me?"

"Wh-what? No..." Elphaba said, looking down at her. "I'm just...confused."

Sarima put a hand on the back of Elphaba's neck and pulled her down for a gentle kiss. "Well...let me know when you figure it out," she said, running a finger over Elphaba's lips. "I like you, Elphaba...I like you quite a lot."

Elphaba darkened. "Yes, well...I have to go find Galinda." She fled from the studio, starting down the hall. "Galinda!"

Galinda's head snapped up when she heard her name being called. "Elphaba?" She waved at her.

The green woman approached, her face still dark green. "Why...I...you left me alone with her!"

"I knew that you two needed to work things out. That obviously was not going to happen with me there."

"Work things...what are you talking about? What things?"

"You thought she was upset with you, and I could tell that she thought you were upset with her. So yes, you two needed to work things out."

"We...there is nothing between us!" Elphaba started to stalk off angrily, but soon turned and came back, arms crossed. "I would have continued stomping away, but I can't leave your side...so imagine I'm still stomping away from you angrily."

"It doesn't matter if there is or isn't something like that going on with you two. You needed to work something out though. I was just allowing space for it to happen." She slid her slipper back on and stood up with her bag. "Shall we head back to the room then?"

Elphaba nodded. "Stop trying to analyze me. You don't like her anyway...Would...would you prefer me to not be friends with her?"

"I am not trying to analyze you. And you are allowed to be friends with anyone you want, Elphaba. You don't have to ask me for permission for every little thing in your life."

"I'm not asking permission. I'm asking what you'd prefer." Elphaba looked down. "Galinda...I know you were a little...jealous..."

"But that's just me. I need to work on that myself. Elphie, you can do what you want."

Elphaba gave her a look. "You want to be my friend? Then be honest with me. Tell me what you're feeling."

The blonde sighed. "I don't particularly like her...I don't know, something about her just seems...off...but please don't let my opinion affect your friendship though."

"There. Now was that so hard?" They reached their room and Elphaba gave her a small smile. "I have to go retrieve the rest of the luggage. I'll be right back." Elphaba started to leave the room.

"Alright, Elphie. I think I am going to take a bath. So that's probably where I will be when you get back."

Elphaba left the room and headed down to the carriage, grabbing the other trunk before she headed back to the room. "Galinda, are you in the bath already?"

The blonde called out from the bathroom, "Not quite yet Elphie. I'm going to be in a few moments though." She placed her foot on the edge of the almost full tub, leaning over to examine her knee.

Elphaba set the trunk down. "Do you want me to start unpacking?"

"Elphaba, how many times do I have to tell you that you aren't a servant anymore?" Satisfied, she brought her leg down, slipping off her robe and stepping into the tub.

"I-I know that. It's just...as your friend, I want to help you out. Is that such a bad thing?" she asked as she unlocked the first trunk.

"I suppose not," Galinda sighed. "But I don't want you doing it all the time."

"Don't worry. Unpacking is usually a one-time thing," Elphaba replied with a grin. "Need any help in there?"

The blonde thought for a moment. "Nope. I don't think so."

"All right." Elphaba started to hang Galinda's dresses up. "Just give me a shout if you do."

"Alright," Galinda giggled.

* * *

When Elphaba walked into Dr. Dillamond's classroom the next day, she couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. It was real...this was actually happening. Galinda poked her in the ribs with a grin. "Well, somebody sure looks happy for her first day of classes."

Elphaba let out that same surprised mixture of a laugh and yell, jumping and pushing Galinda's hand away. "Don't tease me. You know I am."

"Yes. Yes I do know. I just wanted to hear it from you." She flashed the green woman another grin before moving to take her seat. Elphaba gave the blonde a look before she moved to sit behind her, while Galinda started pulling her books and pen out of her bag.

"...but Master Fiyero, surely the situation in the Vinkus hasn't decayed that rapidly since I left?" the brunette asked as she came walking in, Fiyero at her side. Galinda looked up, waving over at Fiyero with a smile. "Your girlfriend is beckoning," Sarima said before she left to sit next to Elphaba, who was currently sliding down in her seat in an attempt to hide herself.

"Good morning, handsome," Galinda said.

Fiyero slipped into his own seat next to Galinda, giving her a lingering kiss before replying, "And good morning to you as well, beautiful."

"Good morning, Elphaba."

"H-hi…"

It was at that moment that Dr. Dillamond entered. "Good morning, everyone. Please settle down. For this semester, I will be assigning a project in which you will research the history of Animals and their split from and into society today. You will be in groups for this project, so everyone must put forth equal effort." He began assigning groups and in the end, Galinda, Fiyero, Sarima, Elphaba, and Boq ended up together. Galinda wasn't too thrilled about having Boq and Sarima in their group, but she didn't show it, not wanting to upset Elphaba. "You may use this class time to discuss how you will go about this project," the Goat added.

"Well...where to begin?" Sarima asked.

The two blondes shrugged. "I have no idea. What do you think, Elphie?" Galinda asked.

Elphaba turned dark green. "I...we should split the work...into different time periods...then put it all together..." she mumbled.

"All right. Who wants to take what period?"

"Why don't we just split it in half?" Sarima said. "Elphaba and I will take the early years and the three of you can do the recent times."

Fiyero shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

"Me too," Galinda agreed. Elphaba gave Galinda a look. Why was the blonde so intent on getting her and Sarima alone?

"So we all agree," Sarima continued.

"Mhmm," Galinda said. "So do we need to do anything else while we're in class or are we done until we meet again?"

"Oh I think we're fine at the moment," Sarima said. She looked at the blonde heiress. "As long as everyone does their...fair share."

Galinda smiled, refusing to give Sarima the satisfaction that she had indeed gotten under the blonde's skin. "Don't worry. I'll do my share, but the same goes for you too," she giggled. The blonde got out of her seat and packed up her things. "Well, if we are done here, I have some work to do."

Elphaba stood up quickly, her chair scraping across the floor. "I-I'll go with you."

Galinda giggled at the green woman's antics. "Elphie, we aren't even working on the same time periods. You don't have to come."

"But I...can't let you leave alone."

"Fine. If you really want to come that badly..." With a grin, she held her hand out for Elphaba to take. "You can show me where this mysterious library is."

Elphaba looked at her hand, her face darkening. "Umm...you've been there before...but okay."

Galinda rolled her eyes. "It was a joke Elphie. Let's go." She lowered her hand since Elphaba clearly wasn't going to take it, and headed for the door, pausing for a quick kiss from Fiyero.

Elphaba followed her, her hand brushing lightly against Galinda's. "It wouldn't be proper," she murmured.

"We're friends, Elphaba. I didn't mean it as anything more." She held the door open for the green woman.

"Holding hands implies more than friends, Galinda," Elphaba said sharply as she started down the hall.

The blonde frowned and crossed her arms, but she followed her, quickly catching up. "Obviously you don't know the details of handholding then."

Elphaba let out a snort. "Oh, I don't? Galinda, I don't need to be fucked to know what is considered romantic or not." She immediately darkened as she realized what she had said. "Oz...I'm sorry!"

Galinda stopped in her tracks. "Oh really? Well, maybe you should try getting fucked in an attempt to get the stick out of your ass!" She turned on her heel and ran back to their room, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Galinda, wait!" Elphaba called. She started after her, but felt a sudden hand grab her arm, stopping her. She turned to see Sarima. "Did you..."

"I saw it all. She just needs to be alone, that's all. Come on." Sarima led her back to her own room at Crage Hall, closing the door behind them as Elphaba sat on the couch. "Now let's start on our part."

"M-maybe I should check on Galinda first," Elphaba said, standing. She didn't exactly like being alone with Sarima...but the brunette pushed her back down gently.

"She needs time to calm down."

Elphaba looked at her and sighed. "I shouldn't have said that to her...it wasn't right...she was only trying to be friendly."

"Elphaba, you are not always the one at fault, you know," Sarima said, sitting beside her and placing her hand on the green woman's arm. "Perhaps you were a little harsh, but she takes everything to such an extreme that you're the one who ends up feeling bad, and it shouldn't be that way. Maybe she is trying to change, but no one can change that fast."

"Sarima, please...don't talk about Galinda like that."

"I'm just trying to help you." Sarima turned Elphaba's head gently to face her before she leaned in and kissed her.

"Sarima, stop!" Elphaba said, pushing her away. "I don't...I don't want this to...evolve into something."

The brunette sighed in slight frustration. "But why not? Elphaba, aren't you tired of being alone? You always take care of people; don't you want someone to take care of you for once? Wouldn't you like to have someone who loves you for who you are and appreciates you?"

The green woman felt tears forming in her eyes and she swiped at them. "I...I'm fine...really..."

Sarima took Elphaba's face in her hands. "Elphaba, please...let me help you. Let me in...I know it's scary, but I...I can't watch you live like this anymore."

Elphaba looked into Sarima's eyes. Yes, she was scared to let Sarima in. It was hard enough trying to let Galinda in...but Sarima was the first person who had reached out to her...and hadn't Galinda been the one to tell her to make friends and, in a blunter sense, "make an attempt to get fucked"?

"Elphaba...I think I love you." The green woman didn't reply, but leaned forward instead to kiss Sarima, feeling the brunette run her hands through her hair. Sarima pulled Elphaba down on top of her as she lay back onto the couch. The green woman let out a slight grunt, trying to hold herself up. Sarima smiled. "It's all right, Elphaba. You won't hurt me." Elphaba slowly relaxed into the kissing, allowing her hands to come to rest behind Sarima's head. She wasn't sure if this was right or wrong...and at that moment, she didn't care.

* * *

"Galinda?" Elphaba called as she peeked inside their room. She entered and quickly tried to fix her braid, which had come loose during...well, with Sarima.

"Elphaba," the blonde answered curtly, not looking up from where she was sitting at her desk. She had been working on Dr. Dillamond's project since their argument.

Elphaba cringed at her tone. "Can we...talk?" she asked, coming up behind her.

"Talk about what? Your blatant disregard for my private life? Or the fact that you refuse to try or think about anything outside of the minute little box that you find 'safe'?"

Elphaba winced. "You're right...I'm so sorry Galinda. It was wrong for me to say what I did and act that way. Please...please don't be mad. I'll do anything."

"How can I not be mad? It's not like this was a one-time thing. I have been trying my hardest to be nothing but nice to you, but it doesn't seem like you even try to hold back your sarcasm."

Elphaba's hands clenched tightly. "That is not true! I am trying, Galinda, really I am, but you cannot keep pushing me like this and expect everything to be perfect! I almost died for you, and you think I don't care? I am sorry, okay?"

Galinda sighed. "I know that Elphaba. I'm sorry. I was just getting really tired of it, and I just snapped."

Elphaba sighed as well. "I realize that I can be...abrasive, but you have to understand...I really do appreciate you. I just...I'm just afraid that if I show it...I'll lose you...and I don't want to lose...my only friend."

"Oh Elphie." Galinda stood and threw her arms around the green woman. "You won't lose me...besides, I'm not your only friend. You have Nessa, and now Miss Sarima too."

Elphaba stiffened slightly at the mention of Sarima. "Yes, well...I'm sorry again. I'll try to behave from now on."

"Thank you...that's all I'm asking."

Elphaba smiled slightly. "Sorry I was gone so long...have you been working this whole time?"

"Yeah. I was just so frustrated with what happened that I needed something to take it out on. I figured I might as well be productive at the same time."

"Wow...I'm impressed." Elphaba approached the desk, looking down at what the blonde had done thus far. As she did, she pulled her hair out of its loose braid, letting it fall down.

Galinda watched her. "Elphie? Can I fix your hair?"

"Huh?" Elphaba turned to look at her. "Oh...um...sure."

"Yay! Thank you." The blonde went to grab Elphaba's brush and returned, starting to brush through her hair gently. Elphaba sat, looking down with a sigh. She closed her eyes at the feeling of the brush, leaning back into the blonde. Galinda giggled, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "So do you admit that you like having your hair brushed yet?"

The green woman nodded. "Yeah..." She allowed herself to lean back against Galinda further.

* * *

"Miss Galinda, I can hardly read your writing." The group was sitting under a cluster of apples trees the next day at lunch. Sarima looked up at the blonde from where she had been reading her notes.

"Really? What a coincidence. I can't seem to read your notes either." She gave her a fake half smile.

"I apologize. I was in a rush, as I assume you were." Sarima set the notes down.

"They appear legible to me," Elphaba said, picking them up, her hand brushing against Sarima's bare leg.

"Perhaps she was just a little distracted then." Galinda leaned her head on Fiyero's shoulder. She glanced up at him and, noticing he was staring at a nearby group of girls, reached up to turn his head back towards their study group.

Elphaba noticed the motion. "So sorry we bore you, Master Fiyero," she all but spat. Sarima smiled slightly, sliding her hand into Elphaba's. The green woman didn't protest or pull away.

"Sorry. My mind was just wandering," Fiyero apologized, his eyes sliding back to the group of girls.

Galinda wasn't happy. She turned his head back to their group again, muttering, "Yes. Apparently your eyes keep wandering too..."

"Here," Elphaba said, giving him a book. "Take notes."

"Legible ones, please," Sarima added.

"Oh, be nice. Your writing looks just like Galinda's," Elphaba said. Fiyero reluctantly took the book from the green woman and picked up his pen. Galinda looked over at Elphaba, mouthing a "thank you" to her. Elphaba blushed lightly and nodded before she looked back at her own notes.

"So is everyone free to meet in the library tonight?" Sarima asked, brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear.

The two blondes nodded. "Yes, we are," Galinda said.

Sarima's smile faltered the tiniest bit. "Wonderful," she said, trying not to let her voice show disdain.

"Unless...do you two want to work on your part together? Because we can meet up with Boq on our own if you'd like."

"Oh, well...I wouldn't want to put you off," Sarima said. "What do you think...Elphie?"

The green woman froze at the name. "Um...I don't like...leaving Galinda alone..."

Galinda had to stop herself from downright glaring at the brunette, instead pasting a smile on her face. "Oh, it's no problem Elphi- Elphaba. I'll be with Fiyero and Boq anyway. It's not like I'm going to be alone."

"And perhaps that worries me more," Elphaba muttered before she looked up at Galinda. "It doesn't matter either way, though you know how I feel about staying apart for too long."

"Elphaba nothing is going to happen to me. We're only going to be apart for a few hours. It's not that long."

"That's exactly what you said at the Ozdust...and we were only apart for a few minutes..." Elphaba said coldly. The blonde lowered her gaze with a frown, not saying anything. Elphaba sighed. "But...I suppose I could..." She gave Fiyero a scowl. "You'd better keep your eyes on her, unless you want my foot up your-"

"I think he gets the point," Sarima said quickly.

"Don't worry. He won't let anything happen to me. Right, Yero?" She looked straight at him, snapping him out of his near trance and drawing his gaze away from the girls again.

"Huh? Oh! Of course babe. Nothing is going to happen to you on my watch." He grinned down at her, giving her a squeeze of a hug.

Elphaba gave him a flat look. "Oh yes. I'm convinced now. Just like you kept her safe at the Ozdust. _Oh wait_..."

"At the Ozdust, I wasn't anywhere near you two. How was I supposed to know she had left?"

Galinda quickly stepped in. "Elphaba, stop. It doesn't matter anyway. Nothing is going to happen to me. I will be safe in my room."

"Yes...and he'll keep you oh so safe under the bed sheets..." Elphaba muttered, looking down.

The two blondes didn't hear Elphaba's reply, so Galinda stood up. "So we'll just go then. We can meet up again tomorrow."

Elphaba looked up. "Y-you're leaving now?"

"I thought that was the plan. We're going to meet up with Boq to work on our part, and the two of you were going to work on your part. Is that all right?"

Elphaba's fists clenched and unclenched a few times before she nodded. "Y-yes...that's fine."

Sarima got to her feet. "Come on, Elphie," she said, grabbing the green woman's arm.

Galinda held out her hand for Fiyero to take before leading him away with a frown. "Let's go find Boq, Yero."

Sarima smiled slightly as she wrapped her arms around Elphaba' and started to lead her to the library. Elphaba turned to look back at the blonde with a sigh. "Galinda...I'm sorry..."

* * *

When the two of them arrived at the library, Sarima immediately led Elphaba to a table way in the back, hidden between shelves of old manuscripts and journalings. "I suppose this is as good a place to start as any," Sarima said, starting through the books as Elphaba sat down.

"R-right..." the green woman replied, her gaze down and tone distracted.

Sarima sighed. "Elphaba...don't worry about Miss Galinda. She'll be fine."

"But that's exactly what she said before."

"That was a different situation." The brunette turned from her search and approached the green woman. "Elphaba...it's like I told you before...I only want to help you." She moved into Elphaba's lap and leaned down to plant a lingering kiss on Elphaba's lips. "Please...just let me help you."

**Songs Used:**

**"Breathe (2 AM)" by Anna Nalick**

**"Hello" by Lionel Richie**


	19. Chapter 19

******My buddy "Denpa Wave Chick Saki" co-wrote this with me. Enjoy!**

****Galinda sat down across the table from Fiyero with a smile, setting down her food. "So, Yero, what do you think we should do this weekend?"

The prince thought for a short moment. "I was thinking we could just stay in..." He winked at her.

Galinda sighed, knowing exactly what he meant by that. "But we have been doing that almost every other day _and_ last weekend. I'm tired of staying on campus, Fiyero. I want to go into town on a date with my boyfriend..."

Elphaba came running through the door, scolding herself for not leaving earlier. She came up behind the blonde, trying to speak through her panting. "Galinda...I'm sorry...I didn't...I lost...track of...time..."

Galinda smiled up at her. "It's fine, Elphaba. No need to fret. I'm alive and safe, as you can see. Would you like to join us for dinner?" Elphaba nodded and started to sit, but Madame Morrible came up at that moment. Out of respect, Elphaba started to jump back up, only to catch the foot of her cast on the seat and come crashing to the floor. "Oh my goodness! Elphaba, are you all right?" The blonde was looking down at her worriedly.

"Just fine," Elphaba replied, getting to her feet.

"Good evening," Madame Morrible said, not casting a glance at the green woman. "Miss Galinda, surely you know of our annual benefit dinner and concert. It's coming up at the end of this week."

Galinda nodded. "Yes, I have heard a few things about it. May I ask why you're telling me about it? Surely you know Father is the one to attend such events."

"Yes of course. I am asking because it would be an honor for us if you would perform at the concert."

"Really? You want me to...perform? But what should I do?"

"Well, I have heard a great deal about your singing, so perhaps a song or two? We will find you a suitable pianist."

"Actually, if it's possible, may I have Elphaba as my pianist?" The green woman's face darkened.

"Miss Elphaba? Well...if that's what you wish. So you agree to it then? Provided your...escort plays?"

"Well, I don't see any reason that either of us can't make it. So yes, we will perform at the benefit dinner." She smiled politely up at the headmistress.

"Wonderful! Now I just need to make sure Miss Sarima can make it as well."

Galinda had to force her smile to stay on her face. "Miss Sarima is going to be performing as well? May I ask who else besides her?"

"Why, just you of course!" And she was gone in a flurry of colorful robes.

Elphaba looked at the blonde. "You look like you're about to murder someone."

"And you are making something out of nothing, Elphaba. I do not want to kill anybody. In fact, I'm not upset at all...I may, however, have lost my appetite..." She slid her plate of food a little bit away from her.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "I've known you long enough to know when you are lying." A pause. "If I let you play with my hair later, will you tell me what's wrong?"

The blonde shook her head. "No, because nothing is wrong."

The green woman sighed. "I thought you trusted me...what happened to being friends?"

Galinda softened at that. "Oh Elphi- Elphaba. We are friends, and I do trust you."

The green woman fought back tears. No one would see her cry! "Why won't you tell me anything then?" she asked, her voice shaking. "You won't even call me 'Elphie' anymore...is it something I did?"

"N-no! Of course you didn't. I...let's go back to the room." The blonde stood up and looked over at Fiyero. "I'm sorry, Yero. I'll talk to you later?"

The prince beckoned her over so he could give her a lingering kiss and whisper in her ear, "Think about this weekend, babe?"

Galinda sighed. "I'll think about it, all right? See you later, Yero." She gave him a quick kiss before turning and heading for the trashcan.

"Galinda, you don't have to leave because of me," Elphaba said, grabbing Galinda's hand to stop her. Her face immediately turned dark green.

Galinda gripped her hand with a small smile. "It's fine. I wasn't exactly looking forward to finishing the conversation I was having with him anyway. Come on." She pulled Elphaba from the cafeteria, never letting go of her hand.

The green woman looked down at their hands. "G-Galinda...are you sure this doesn't always imply intimacy?"

"Yup! I'm positive. Do I really need to show you the specifics?"

"I...I just don't...understand."

"Alright, here," she giggled, holding up their hands. She held up their hands so that they simply folded over each other. "This is fine. This," she intertwined her own fingers with green ones, "shows intimacy. Do you get it now?"

Elphaba stared at their hands, unaware that her breathing had quickened. When Galinda started to pull away, Elphaba gripped her hand, refusing to let their fingers separate. "Please...don't..."

Galinda blushed a little, but gave her an understanding smile. "Come on. We still haven't managed to make it back to our room," she giggled. Elphaba nodded and though her hand shook, her grip never loosened, even when they did reach their room. The blonde tried to free her hand, but after a few failed attempts, she stopped. "Um...Elphaba? Can I have my hand back? I can't...feel my fingers anymore..."

"S-sorry..." Elphaba released her and turned away, looking down. "So...are you going to tell me what's upsetting you now?"

Galinda groaned. "Fiyero's just being...well, being himself I suppose. His typical, sex-obsessed self..." She sighed and went over to collapse on her bed.

Elphaba moved to sit beside her. "Galinda, I...you shouldn't always do what he wants. I know you love him and don't want to let go, but...you can't keep living like this. I...it kills me...to see you unhappy."

"It's not that I'm unhappy...I love having sex...I do...it's just that...it's not the _only_ thing that I want to do, you know? I want to be able to go out...to do things."

"Well, perhaps...you and I could...go shopping...this weekend?" Elphaba's face immediately darkened. "Unless you just want to be with Fiyero, w-which I understand!"

Galinda's eyes brightened. "I would love to go shopping! But...are you sure you want to do that?"

Elphaba nodded slowly. "I am trying...to move outside my 'minute comfort space'...and I want to...spendmoretimewithyou."

"Oh Elphaba, that is a fantastical idea! We can have some girl bonding time!" She grinned at her. "You and me, just two friends, going shopping."

"Yes, but I do have one condition: tell me why you stopped calling me 'Elphie'."

The blonde stiffened at the question. "No reason. I just...stopped."

"Tell me now, or we're not going shopping."

"I don't...it's just...I feel like I'm being...replaced..." she sighed.

And then it made sense. "By Sarima..." Elphaba took the blonde's hands. "Galinda...I could never and would never replace you...it's impossible."

"Well, that's what it looks like is happening. You spend more time with her...you even let her take the name I gave you..."

"I didn't 'let' her take it...she just did...and I try to spend time with you, but you keep pushing me away. Galinda...I can stop...being friends with Sarima...if it's doing this to you."

"No. Don't do that. You deserve to have more friends than only me, Elphaba. You shouldn't have to alienate everybody else just because I'm selfish."

Elphaba smiled slightly. "I'm a little selfish too...I only want to hear you call me 'Elphie'. I'll talk to Sarima, okay? But please...don't ever think I would replace you. You're my...best friend...and nothing will change that."

"R-really? Do you mean it, Elphie?"

"Y-yes...I do..." Elphaba looked down, her face dark.

Galinda threw her arms around Elphaba, hugging her close. "Thank you...you're my best friend too..." For once, Elphaba didn't stiffen at the contact, but embraced the blonde back, her heart rate beginning to pick up. She hoped Galinda couldn't hear or feel it. Galinda pulled back with a smile. "Go get your brush."

Elphaba stood and retrieved the item, bringing it back to the blonde. "I thought you said you didn't want to play with my hair..."

"No. I said nothing was wrong. Not that I didn't want to play with your hair." She sat down behind the green woman, taking her hair out of its braid. "I happen to love your hair. It's so pretty..."

"The one beauty trait I possess..."

"That is not true, Elphie. There are more beautiful things about you than just your hair."

"Like what? My hawk-like face? My unusually sharp teeth? How I'm made of only angles and not curves? Or is it the green?"

"You are only seeing the bad side of everything. Angles are just as appealing as curves. Your smile is beautiful when it's genuine. Your shade of green is gorgeous, unlike anything I have ever seen before. And your eyes are like the most yummy hot cocoa. You. Are. Pretty." She gave her a light rap on the head with her brush.

Elphaba rubbed the top of her head. "Hey...and that's very kind of you to say, but I...I just can't see..." The green woman didn't finish, but took Galinda's free hand. "Thank you..."

"You are very welcome." The blonde smiled down at her, giving her a light hug.

* * *

The next night found the two in their room, with Elphaba in the corner reading, as usual. "Hey, Galinda...do you still have my history notes?" Galinda was sitting at her desk, staring out the window as she doodled in her notebook. She didn't answer. When she didn't get a reply, Elphaba looked up. "Galinda? Did you hear me?"

The blonde snapped out of her reverie and looked over at the green woman. "Huh? What did you say, Elphie?"

Elphaba set down her book. "Galinda, are you all right? You've been acting odd all day."

"I'm fine. Can...can I get you to help me with something?"

"Sure." Elphaba stood and approached her. "Is your homework giving you problems again?"

"It's not homework. It's...Fiyero related."

Elphaba's brow furrowed as she looked at the blonde. "Um...unexpected, but okay...what do you want me to do? Did he do something to you? Do I need to teach him a lesson?"

"I need you to help me sneak into his room."

"Wha-" Elphaba stared at her in slight disbelief. "Why in Oz's name do you need to sneak into his room at this time of ni-" And then it hit her. "Galinda...really?"

"Because I'm desperate. I can't lose him, Elphaba." She sighed. "So if it's sex he so craves, then it's sex he is going to get."

Elphaba sighed, thinking about how Galinda deserved so much better, but she knew nothing she said would change the blonde's mind. "Alright," she said softly before she went to retrieve her cloak, coming back and wrapping it around the blonde's shoulders. She pulled the hood up and said, "Ready?"

Galinda gave a determined nod of her head. "Mhmm. I'm ready."

Elphaba led the blonde from the room, trekking across campus to Briscoe Hall. She stopped at the tree she had climbed before. "All right. Here we are. I'll give you a boost." She laced her fingers together and stooped down, looking up at Galinda. "Come on." The blonde looked back at her, taking a deep breath before she placed her foot in Elphaba's hands. The green woman lifted her up easily, making sure she had ahold of the branch. "You got it?"

Galinda reached up, grabbing onto the branch. "Yeah. I got it."

Elphaba lowered her hands. "Please be careful. I'll be right here, waiting, so call me if you need anything."

Galinda slowly made her way up the tree, doing her best to ignore her fear. She kept muttering to herself, "Don't look down, Galinda. Do not look down."

Elphaba watched the blonde uncertainly. Galinda had never been the best with heights, and though the green woman did not approve of what she was doing, she hoped for Galinda's sake that the blonde made it. When she was a little more than halfway up the tree, Galinda's foot slipped. She quickly managed to catch herself, clutching tightly on to the tree trunk, but the slip made her look down. At seeing the ground so far below, the blonde went straight into a panic attack. She stood on the branch, clutching herself to the tree tighter, as she began hyperventilating. Elphaba saw the misstep and knew that the blonde had reached her limit. This was not good. "Galinda! You have to climb back down!" Elphaba hissed up at her. "Nice and easy, come on!" The blonde didn't move, only shaking her head vehemently as she looked at Elphaba with wide eyes. "Galinda! Damn it...I knew I should not have let you do this." Elphaba jumped, grabbing the lower branch and hoisting herself up. "Alright, stay still. I'm coming up to get you."

"E-elphie..." Galinda whimpered as she watched the green woman making her way up to her.

"Just don't move, all right? I'm coming." Elphaba continued to climb, moving through the branches fluidly. "I won't let anything happen to you." Galinda simply nodded her head, shaking where she was standing. Elphaba pulled herself up beside the blonde. "All right. Now listen to me: I am going to get you down, but you have got to do what I say and trust me." She offered the blonde her hand. "Now, take my hand, and we'll climb down together, nice and slow."

She shook her head. "I...c-can't..."

"Yes, you can. Take my hand...and just look at me, only me. We'll get down...I promise. I won't let you go." The blonde hesitantly took Elphaba's hand. When she looked up into her brown eyes, she felt herself instantly calming. Elphaba gripped Galinda's hand with a smile before she pulled the blonde onto her back. "Now hold on tight, and I'm going to climb down okay? Don't let go." Galinda tightly wrapped her arms around Elphaba's shoulders, squeezing her eyes shut. The green woman started climbing back down, which was more difficult than climbing up, what with her cast and all. Near the bottom, the foot of her cast caught a branch, causing Elphaba to slip and fall to the ground with a shower of twigs and dead leaves. She let out a groan before looking around for the blonde. "Galinda?"

"E-elphie..." Galinda could do nothing but whimper as she clung on to a branch as if her life depended on it. Her whimpering was silenced, though, when she heard the sound of wood cracking.

Elphaba's head jerked up at the sound. "Galinda!" She scrambled to her feet and ran underneath the blonde. "I'm right here, I've got you! Let go!" Before she could think too much about it, Galinda let go of the branch, hoping dearly that Elphaba would catch her. The green woman put her arms out just as Galinda fell, catching the blonde and pulling her close as she fell to her knees. Elphaba looked down at her. "Galinda, are you all right?"

Galinda threw her arms around Elphaba's shoulders. "Thank you so much..."

Elphaba was surprised to find that she herself was trembling. "Don't you ever do that to me again..." she whispered, holding Galinda closer. "I thought..."

"I'm sorry. I never should have...it was a stupid idea..."

"Yes, it was! Do you realize what could have happened? Oz, Galinda, why don't you ever think before you do things?"

"I'm sorry!" She pulled away just enough to look up into Elphaba's eyes. "I'm so sorry..."

Elphaba was about to continue berating her, but her eyes met Galinda's right at that moment...and her heart skipped a beat. The green witch found herself unable to look away from the blonde's sapphire eyes, and it occurred to her that it would be exceedingly easy to just lean down and kiss the blo- How could she think such a thing? Elphaba quickly tried to shake that thought from her mind. It wouldn't be right! How could she even...the green woman felt somewhat ashamed with herself. "You...you're safe...now..."

"Yes...thanks to you..." Little did Elphaba know, but the blonde's thoughts were along the same lines as her own. 'I wonder what it would be like...to kiss...a girl...' Her gaze wandered down to linger on the green lips inches away from her. "I...thank you." She blushed and looked away from her.

Elphaba herself was studying the blonde's face, trying to slow her racing heart. She cleared her throat. "Um...we should...get back to the room..." she said, unaware that her face was moving closer to Galinda's. Before she could do anything rash, the green woman caught herself and quickly pulled away, setting the blonde down gently.

"Yes...we should...I am sorry for this. It was such a bad idea...I don't even know why I tried..."

"You're in love with him..." Elphaba said as she turned away from the blonde, crossing her arms. "But if he loved you..." Elphaba didn't finish.

Galinda sighed. "I know...please don't..." She started walking back to the room, pulling Elphaba's cloak tighter around her.

Elphaba sighed and started after her. "Galinda, maybe...it's time...to let him go...for your own sake."

"I can't..."

"Why not? He's a shallow, self-centered womanizer!" Elphaba grabbed the blonde, forcing her to look into her dark eyes. "You deserve so much better than him! Stop torturing yourself!"

"Because I love him!" Tears started to flow down her face. "He might be able to throw someone aside like they're nothing, but I cant."

"Galinda..." Elphaba sighed, pulling the blonde into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry...that you have to go through this...but please listen to me. If you don't end it now, it will only hurt more later. What if he asks you to marry him? Are you going to commit to a man who will never be faithful? Is that what you want?"

Galinda held on to Elphaba, crying harder. "I don't know...I just...why me? Why him?"

"I don't know, Galinda. I wish I did...I wish I could take your pain as my own...I wish I could do something to change all this...but I can't. You need to come to terms with yourself and decide if this is really what you want."

"Can we...go back to the room now?" She wiped away some of her tears.

"Yes..." The green woman released the blonde before taking her hand hesitantly and leading her back to their room, closing the door behind them.

* * *

The rest of the week passed without further incident and soon enough, it was Friday morning, which found Elphaba returning to the room with two cups of coffee. She set one down on the bedside table of her still sleeping roommate. "Galinda? Time to wake up." The blonde moaned and rolled over in the bed, covering her head with her pillow. Elphaba smiled slightly before she set down her own cup and moved to sit beside the blonde. "Galinda..." she almost sang, "You need to get up. It's almost ten o' clock." Galinda mumbled something incoherent, holding her pillow tighter against her head.

The green woman pulled the pillow away. "Galinda, don't make me resort to force." The blonde pulled the covers up over her head. Elphaba sighed. "You brought this upon yourself." She stood and yanked the covers back before grabbing the blonde and picking her up out of her bed. "Wake up!"

Galinda gave out a shriek in shock, quickly clutching onto Elphaba. "Putmedownputmedownputmedown!"

Elphaba set the blonde back down on the bed. "Good morning, sunshine."

"You meaniehead," she stuck her tongue out at the green woman before looking over at the clock. "Ugh! It's only 10 o'clock! Why are you waking me up?"

"Only ten? Ten rounds up to 12, and that rounds up to half a day!" Elphaba moved to pick up her coffee again. "Besides, you need to be prepared for the benefit concert tonight. You and Sarima will each be singing one or two solos, and then one duet. Do you have your songs prepared? I need to know what I'm playing."

"I think I decided on singing 'Don't Rain on My Parade.' Does that sound alright to you?" The blonde reached over to pick up her own coffee cup, giving a sigh of happiness when she tasted the concoction that was milk and sugar, consisting of little actual coffee.

Elphaba shrugged. "If that's what you want to sing, I have no objections. Sarima is going to sing 'Rolling in the Deep,' I believe...or something along those lines."

"Hooray. Then we are all set. Can I go back to sleep now?"

The green woman gave her a look. "Go ahead, but just know that if you do, I will be throwing a bucket of ice water on you."

"What? Why would you do that?" She collapsed back with a sigh.

"Because you need to prepare. You can't just sleep the day away, especially not one as important as today. Besides, I need you to try something on for me."

Galinda raised an eyebrow. "What do you need me to try on?"

Elphaba turned dark green and looked down. "AdressthatImadeforyou..."

"What? You made a dress for me?"

The green woman nodded. "B-but you don't have to wear it! I just...you were so...I only wanted to..."

"Can i see it, Elphie?"

Elphaba went to her closet and pulled the dress out. It was a midnight blue that seemed to shimmer as it moved. "I tried to make it Shiz colors...and it might be a little long for you, but I can...fix that..."

"Oh, Elphie..." The blonde gasped. "It's gorgeous..."

"Really? Because you can be honest with me...I won't be offended."

"No, no. I really do love it." Galinda gently ran her hand over the fabric.

The green woman blushed again. "So...will you try it on? I need to know if it needs fixing..."

"Of course I will." Galinda took the dress with a grin and skipped into the bathroom to change. Moments later, she came twirling out again. Elphaba had been looking down at her measurements, and didn't notice when Galinda came out. "This dress is splendiferous, Elphie. I love it." She smiled, giving a little twirl in front of the green woman. "So, how does it look?"

"Hmm?" Elphaba finally looked up. The pencil fell from her hand and she had to stop her mouth from gaping open. "Uhhh..." In all honesty, the blonde was breath-taking, and Elphaba wanted nothing more than to just kis- NO! The green woman forced that thought from her mind. "You..."

Galinda blushed under her scrutiny. She could have sworn that Elphaba was giving her the same look she always got from young men. But that was impossible. They were just best friends. Elphaba would never think of her like that, especially with Sarima in her life. And the blonde had Fiyero...so why was she even thinking about this? "Do I look that bad?" she chuckled.

Elphaba realized she was staring in an unsettling way, so she shook her head. "N-no! You look...stunning."

"Really, Elphie? Oh, does it fit like you thought it would?"

"Um..." Elphaba stood and approached the blonde with a measuring tape, going on her knees before Galinda. "It might be a tad long...how does it feel?"

"It feels fine, but I just want it to look like you envisioned it." She smiled down at her.

Elphaba looked up at the blonde, but quickly looked back down. "I...it appears to suit you." She got to her feet. "That's all I needed...y-you can take it off now..."

Galinda pulled Elphaba into a hug. "Thank you, Elphie. It's beautiful."

The green woman stiffened and her blush grew darker. "I-it was nothing...really..."

"It was not nothing. You didn't have to make this for me. You're so thoughtful."

"Well, I thought you deserved something special...for the occasion...and I am trying to...change."

"It's just a benefit concert, Elphie. Nothing special really..." She thought for a moment, realizing what she had said. "Change? You don't need to change."

"Yes I do...you even told me yourself...I'm nothing but sarcastic to you...when you've done nothing wrong..."

"Oh, it's not just you. I was just upset when I said that. It's also my fault for being so oversensitive about everything."

"I suppose we both are changing then...for the better..." Elphaba gave her a small smile. "Now take that off so I can finish it up...then you can sleep I suppose..."

"I suppose we are." She returned her smile before going into the bathroom to change out of the dress, calling out to her from behind the cracked door, "Though I don't think I'll go back to sleep now. A bath and then some drawing sounds quite appealing right now."

"Whatever you'd prefer," Elphaba replied. "Just let me know when I can come get the dress."

Galinda opened the door a little further, just enough to hold the dress out and hide her naked body. "Here you go. I'm going to hop in the bath now. Do you need anything in here?"

Elphaba approached and took the dress from her, her gaze down. "N-no..."

Galinda gave her a smile. "Alrighty then. I'll be in the bath."

"Don't drown," Elphaba called back as she hung the dress back up.

The blonde giggled. "I'll try not to." She stepped into the tub. Elphaba picked up her brush and moved in front of Galinda's mirror as she began to run the brush through her hair. Soon enough, she began singing softly to herself. Galinda soon finished with her bath, drying off with a towel and wrapping it around herself. She opened the door and, seeing Elphaba, leaned against the doorway with a smile. "Awwwww. Look at you, Elphie. You're so pretty..."

Elphaba jumped at the sudden voice and fumbled with her brush, hitting it around a few times before she managed to catch it. "G-Galinda! I didn't...see you there..."

The blonde giggled from where she was standing before walking forward. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. You do look pretty though." She softly stroked a strand of Elphaba's hair, smiling up at her.

The green woman looked down at the blonde, her face darkening at the fact that Galinda was wearing only a towel and Elphaba could see right down her...well... "I...thank you...you are beautiful...too..."

"Thanks, Elphie." Galinda gave her another smile before heading into the closet. "So how much time do we have before the benefit, anyway?" She began rifling through her dresses to find something to wear until then.

"Um...seven hours, ten minutes, and fifty-two seconds." Elphaba came to stand in the closet doorway. "Um, Galinda? Can...can I..."

The blonde looked over her shoulder at the green woman. "Can you what?"

"I was just wondering...if I...couldbrushyourhair," Elphaba said quickly, looking down.

"If you could...what? I couldn't hear what you said."

"If I could...brush your hair..."

"You want to...?" The blonde was a little shocked, seeing as Elphaba had never asked something like that. "Ummm...sure. Let me just throw on a dress."

"I...you always do it for me...and your hair is quite lovely...not that I'd want to be blonde..."

"It's alright. Actually, having my hair brushed sounds fantabulous at the moment." She pulled out a simple dress and went into the bathroom to quickly pull it on. "Okay, I'm ready. Where do you want me to sit?" Elphaba was sitting on the bed, looking down at the brush. She tried to speak, but no words came out, so she gestured to the spot in front of her. The blonde skipped over to sit down in front of Elphaba.

The green woman took a few strands of Galinda's hair in her hand, allowing it to slide through and fall before she began brushing. "Is...is this all right?"

Galinda gave a soft moan. "Yes...it feels...amazing..."

Elphaba hesitantly pulled Galinda back to lean against her as she continued to brush. "Good...wouldn't want to ruin your beautiful hair..."

The blonde sighed in satisfaction. "Elphie...thank you..."

"It's...nothing. Really...just...doing a favor for my...friend."

"Well, it's nice anyway."

"As long as it pleases you..." Elphaba paused as her forehead came down to rest on Galinda's shoulder with a sigh.

The blonde broke out of her reverie for a moment, turning her head so she could see Elphaba out of the corner of her eye. "Elphie? Are you ok?"

"I...I'm not sure..." Elphaba sat back up and resumed brushing. "I'm sorry...I know I've been acting odd..."

"Yes, you have been acting a little odd lately...what's wrong, Elphie?"

"I...I don't really want to talk about it..." Elphaba continued brushing.

Galinda grabbed Elphaba's hand, stopping the brush and turning around to face her. "Elphaba, you know you can talk to me, right? You can tell me anything, and I'll be there for you."

Elphaba shook her head. "I can't tell you what I don't know..." she said.

The blonde sighed, giving her hand another squeeze before turning back around. "Alright, Elphie."

The green woman resumed her brushing, her hands shaking slightly. "I...I think I'm done." She set the brush down and stood.


	20. Chapter 20

****** This chapter has a lot of songs in it. So it's kind of short, but packed full of music. The next chapter will be longer and with more plot. Promise. As always, my buddy "Denpa Wave Chick Saki" co-wrote this with me. Enjoy!**

"...and here is where you will be performing." Madame Morrible gestured to the area near the grand piano. "I hope it will suffice?"

Galinda smiled. "It will work wonderfully. Thank you very much, Madame."

The headmistress left, and Elphaba ran her hand across the piano keys lightly. "I don't think I have ever played a piano this nice before..."

"You'll do great, Elphie. I'll be right back. I'm just going to run to the bathroom really quick."

"All right..." Elphaba sat down at the piano, playing a few notes. She paused, trying to make sense of all of the feelings coursing through her body. After a few more moments, she started to play again. "_When you try your best, but you don't succeed. When you get what you want, but not what you need. When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep. Stuck in reverse. And the tears come streaming down your face. When you lose something you can't replace. When you love someone, but it goes to waste. Could it be worse?"_ When Galinda walked back into the room, she paused for a few moments, listening to the song. She walked up behind Elphaba, moving to sit beside her on the bench. The green woman, who currently had her eyes closed, did not notice the blonde. "_Lights will guide you home; And ignite your bones. And I will try...to fix you._"

Galinda spoke softly. "It sounds beautiful, Elphie."

Elphaba jumped at the sound of Galinda's voice. "AH! I didn't...hear you come in..."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I just didn't want to interrupt."

"It's all right..." Elphaba cleared her throat. "Would...would you like to practice or...not..."

"I would like to warm up. Will you sing with me?" The blonde gave her a smile.

"O-oh...um...sure." Elphaba looked back down at the keys. "What are we...singing?"

"How about 'When You Believe'? Does that sound alright?"

Elphaba thought for a moment. "Yes...I think I know that one." Another pause, and then the green woman began to play.

"_Many nights we've prayed, with no hope anyone could hear. In our hearts a hopeful song we barely understood_."

"_Now we are not afraid, although we know there's much to fear. We were moving mountains long before we knew we could_," Elphaba joined in.

"_There can be miracles when you believe. Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill. Who knows what miracles you can achieve when you believe. Somehow you will, you will when you believe_," the two girls sang together.

"_In this time of fear, when prayer so often proved in vain, hope seemed like the summer birds so swiftly flown away_." Galinda watched Elphaba's fingers dancing across the keys.

"_But now I'm standing here with heart so full I can't explain, seeking faith and speaking words I never thought I'd say."_

"_There can be miracles when you believe. Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill. Who knows what miracles you can achieve when you believe. Somehow you will, you will when you believe_," they joined together again.

As the last notes faded away, Elphaba smiled at the blonde. "You sound amazing, Galinda..."

"Thank you," Galinda returned her smile. "You sounded great too, Elphie." The green woman blushed and opened her mouth to say more, but it was at that moment that a third person came into the room.

"I see you two started without me," Sarima said with a smile.

Galinda turned to the brunette. "Elphaba was just helping me warm up. Would you like to warm up as well?"

"Oh, I think I'm fine." Sarima looked Galinda up and down. "That is quite a stunning dress. Wherever did you buy it?"

"Oh...a friend gave it to me, actually," the blonde said, figuring Elphaba wouldn't want her to mention it.

"I see...well, you'll certainly stand out."

"Thank you...I think..." She mumbled the last part to herself.

"And, of course, no need to feel threatened," Sarima said with a smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be right back."

Elphaba placed a hand on the blonde's arm after Sarima was gone. "You will do fine..."

Galinda gave her a small smile. "Thanks, Elphie."

* * *

As the officials and guests began to arrive, the three women waited by the piano. "How do I look?" Sarima asked, standing in front of the green woman.

"Fine..." Elphaba trailed off, her gaze on Galinda, who had her back to them.

Sarima noticed. 'No, I will not lose to that blonde airhead!' She took Elphaba's face in her hands, turning her head to look at her. "Hey. You need to focus."

"I am...focused..."

Galinda sat in her chair watching as everybody wandered in. She saw a flash of short blonde hair in the crowd and her breathing grew faster. 'Fiyero's here? What is he doi-' She relaxed more when she realized it wasn't him, but that little episode brought back everything that Elphaba had been telling her lately. 'Is she...right? Do I really need to leave him? No...well, only if I want to save myself more heartbreak. Oz, why did I have to fall for him...?"

Elphaba came up behind the blonde. "You are going to be singing first," she said, but she noticed that the blonde seemed deep in thought. "Galinda?"

Galinda snapped out of her reverie, turning to Elphaba. "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, Elphie. What were you saying?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you knew you were performing first."

"Oh, alright. Thank you for telling me." She gave her a small smile.

"Galinda...is everything all right? Anything you want to talk about?"

"No. My mind was just drifting around." Elphaba nodded before giving the blonde's hand a squeeze.

"Good evening, everyone! Welcome to our annual benefit dinner and concert. Please take your seats and welcome our first performer, Miss Galinda Arduenna," Madame Morrible announced before stepping aside and joining the applause.

Elphaba leaned in close to the blonde. "Good luck," she whispered before she went to the piano and sat down. Galinda took a deep breath as she stood and moved to the microphone stand. She gave Elphaba a quick smile before giving her a small nod of her head, signaling her to start. The green woman returned the smile as she began playing, her eyes never straying from the blonde.

"_Don't tell me not to live,__ j__ust sit and putter, life's candy and the sun's__a ball of butter.__Don't bring around a cloud__ t__o rain on my parade.__Don't tell me not to fly-__I've simply got to.__If someone takes a spill,__it's me and not you.__Who told you you're allowed__to rain on my parade!__I'll march my band out,__I'll beat my drum,__and if I'm fanned out,"_Galinda gripped the microphone in one hand, holding it close to her face, while her other hand pointed out at the audience. "_Your turn at bat, sir._ _At least I didn't fake it.__Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!__But whether I'm the rose__of sheer perfection,__or freckle on the nose__of life's complexion,__the cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,__I gotta fly once,__I gotta try once,__only can die once, right, sir?__Ooh, love is juicy,__juicy, and you see__I gotta have my bite, sir! Get ready for me, love,__'cause I'm a 'comer,'__I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer.__Don't bring around a cloud__ t__o rain on my parade!__I'm gonna live and live now,__get what I want-I know how,__ o__ne roll for the whole shebang,__one throw, that bell will go clang,__ e__ye on the target-and wham-__ o__ne shot, one gun shot, and bam!" _She flung her arms out and her head back in emphasis, slowly looking back at the audience with a smirk on her face. "_Hey, Mister Arnstein, here I am!__I'll march my band out,__I will beat my drum,__and if I'm fanned out,__your turn at bat, sir,__at least I didn't fake it.__Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it.__Get ready for me, love,__'cause I'm a 'comer,'__I simply gotta march,__my heart's a drummer.__Nobody, no, nobody__is gonna rain on my parade!"_

When the last notes faded away, Elphaba applauded with everyone else, a smile on her face. The blonde gave a curtsy and a smile to the crowd. "Thank you, Miss Galinda. Now, please welcome our second guest, Miss Sarima."

Sarima came onto the stage, offering Galinda a smile as the mic was handed off to her. After handing her the microphone, the blonde moved to sit in her chair quietly. Sarima nodded at Elphaba before turning back to the audience.

"_There's a fire starting in my heart reaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark. Finally I can see you crystal clear. Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare. See how I'll leave with every piece of you. Don't underestimate the things that I will do. There's a fire starting in my heart reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark. The scars of your love remind me of us. They keep me thinking that we almost had it all. The scars of your love, they leave me breathless. I can't help feeling, we could have had it all. Rolling in the deep you had my heart inside of your hand, and you played it to the beat. Baby, I have no story to be told, but I've heard one of you, and I'm gonna make your head burn. Think of me in the depths of your despair making a home down there, as mine sure won't be shared. The scars of your love remind me of us. They keep me thinking that we almost had it all. The scars of your love, they leave me breathless. I can't help feeling we could have had it all. Rolling in the deep you had my heart inside of your hand, and you played it to the beat. We could have had it all. Rolling in the deep you had my heart inside of your hand, but you played it with a beating. Throw your soul through every open door. Count your blessings to find what you look for. Turn my sorrow into treasured gold. You pay me back in time and reap just what you sow. You could have had it all. Rolling in the deep you had my heart inside of your hand, but you played it. You played it. You played it. You played it to the beat_."

Elphaba clapped after the song was finished but not as loudly as she had for Galinda. Sarima curtseyed to the crowd as well, then turned to Galinda, who was joining her for the duet.

Galinda came up to stand next to Sarima with a second microphone, signaling for Elphaba to start. "_Maybe this time, I'll be lucky. Maybe this time he'll stay. Maybe this time, for the first time, love won't hurry away. He will hold me fast, I'll be home at last. Not a loser, huh anymore like the last time and the time before_."

Sarima, who was not looking to be outdone, raised her own mic. "_Everybody loves a winner, so nobody loved me. Lady Peaceful, Lady Happy, that's what I long to be. All the odds are, they're in my favor. Something's bound to begin. It's gonna happen, happen sometime. Maybe this time I'll win_."

"_'Cause, everybody, they love a winner, so nobody loved me. Lady Peaceful, Lady Happy, that's what I long to be_."

"_All of the odds are, they're in my favor. Something's bound to begin_."

"_It's gonna happen, happen sometime. Maybe this time_."

"_Maybe this time I'll win!_"

"_I'll win!_" Galinda joined in as an echo, gliding up to a perfect high octave above Sarima. Elphaba struck the last notes on the piano and couldn't keep the grin off her face as she stood with the others to applaud. The blonde gave another curtsy and a smile to the crowd. She turned around with her hand outstretched to Elphaba, beckoning her to bow with her and Sarima as well. Elphaba sat and remained rooted to her seat, vehemently shaking her head. She shrunk further behind the piano. Galinda gave a small shrug before giving another smile to the crowd and walking off the stage.

Elphaba almost tripped over the bench, as she went after her. "Galinda, you were amazing!"

"Oh, thank you, Elphie. You were great too."

"W-well, I didn't do terribly much...but might I ask why you are leaving so soon?"

"Oh, I wasn't leaving. I was just getting off of the stage."

"O-oh...I knew that." Elphaba followed the blonde to their table. "Is your father here?"

"I suppose he might be. It really depends on how busy his schedule was today."

"So busy he can't even make time to see you?" Elphaba muttered, looking down. She shook her head and looked back up at the blonde. "So...what now? Do you want to stay?"

Galinda shrugged. "I'm used to it by now. It is just like any other benefit concert. He has more important issues at hand. I have accepted that over the years."

"I suppose..." Elphaba took the blonde's hand gently. "I'm sorry...I will always make time for you," she said with a slight smile.

"Thank you, Elphie." Galinda gave a small smile back. "I think I might head back to the room a little early."

Elphaba started to reply, but it was at that moment that Sarima came up to their table. "Your performance was impressive tonight," she said to the blonde. She grabbed Elphaba's arm and pulled her to her feet. "Come on. I want you to meet my father."

"Sarima, I-"

"It won't take long." The brunette started to lead her away and Elphaba could only twist around long enough to give the blonde a wave.

"Don't leave without me!" she called.

Galinda gave a smile and a wave back. She sat in her chair for a few more minutes, before she happened to glance up in time to see a familiar blonde man walking out the door of the building, arm in arm with another girl. 'He...he did come...and didn't even notice me...' Galinda's face fell and she stood, finding the nearest waiter and requesting a pen and paper. The blonde wrote a note to leave on the table saying, "Elphaba, I walked back to our room. I was feeling a little tired. Don't worry about me, I..." she thought for a moment, "...ended up running into Fiyero and he is going to walk me back. I will see you when you get back or in the morning if I am asleep. Have fun with Sarima. Love, Galinda." The blonde left the note on the table in front of Elphaba's chair before turning and leaving the room.

Elphaba, meanwhile, was trying very hard to get away from Sarima and her father, but that was certainly not happening anytime soon. She continued to scan the crowd, hoping that Galinda was staying put.

The blonde heiress slowly walked back to their room, softly singing to herself. "_And now I'm all alone again,__nowhere to turn, no one to go to.__Without a home, without a friend,__ w__ithout a face to say hello to.__And now the night is near,__ n__ow I can make believe he's here.__Sometimes I walk alone at night__, w__hen everybody else is sleeping, I think of him, and then I'm happy__with the company I'm keeping.__The city goes to bed,__ a__nd I can live inside my head.__On my own,__ p__retending he's beside me.__All alone,__ I__ walk with him till morning._" Galinda wrapped her arms around herself. "_Without him,__I feel his arms around me,__ a__nd when I lose my way I close my eyes,__ a__nd he has found me.__In the rain,__ t__he pavement shines like silver.__All the lights__ a__re misty in the river.__In the darkness,__ th__e trees are full of starlight,__and all I see is him and me forever and forever." _ She looked up at the night sky, a tear rolling down her cheek._ "__And I know__ i__t's only in my mind,__ t__hat I'm talking to myself__ a__nd not to him.__And although I know that he is blind,__ s__till I say,__ t__here's a way for us.__I love him, but when the night is over,__ h__e is gone,__ t__he river's just a river.__Without him,__ t__he world around me changes.__The trees are bare and everywhere__t__he streets are full of strangers.__I love him,__ b__ut every day I'm learning,__ a__ll my life,__I've only been pretending!__Without me,__ h__is world will go on turning,__ a__ world that's full of happiness__ t__hat I have never known!__I love him...I love him...I love him...But only on my own_..."

* * *

Elphaba finally managed to escape and hurried back to the table, where she found Galinda's note. She was not altogether happy, but she couldn't blame the blonde. She turned on her heel and, after exiting the building, started running back to Crage Hall. She entered their dark room, trying not to pant. "Galinda?" she whispered. "Are you awake?"

Galinda was softly humming the song she had sung when she had walked back, but she stayed where she was sitting on the windowsill, quickly wiping away some of her tears before looking back out the window at the full moon in the night sky. "I'm over here, Elphie."

The green woman approached her. "Sarima and her father really do like to talk. I thought I'd never- Galinda, you've been crying. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I was just thinking...I'm sorry about Sarima's father though. He always was such a bore." She gave a half smile to her.

Elphaba pulled the blonde into a tight embrace. "Tell me what is wrong...it kills me to see you like this...I only want to help," she said softly.

"I...I saw...Fiyero..."

"He walked you back right?"

Galinda shook her head slowly before breaking down into tears. "I saw him leave...with another girl..."

Elphaba held the blonde tighter. "Oh, Galinda...I am so sorry...I can't...he is just...I'm sorry." Galinda simply clutched Elphaba closer to her, crying until there were no more tears left in her to cry. "Come on..." Elphaba picked her up gently before moving to sit on the bed, holding the blonde in her lap as she stroked her hair.

"Thank you, Elphie...You really are the best friend I have ever had..." She rested her head on the green woman's shoulder.

"I...I feel the same...about you..." Elphaba looked down at the blonde, brushing a few strands of hair from her face. "Do you think you can sleep? I won't leave..."

"Yeah...I think I can sleep..."

Elphaba pulled back the covers and helped the blonde underneath. She sat beside her, offering her a smile. "I'll wait until you fall asleep, all right?"

Galinda grabbed onto Elphaba's hand, holding it in her own. "Thank you..."

The green woman nodded before she leaned down to give the blonde a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "Sorry...was that terribly inappropriate?"

Galinda shook her head with a small smile. "No...how is it that you always know exactly what I need?"

"I have known you for a long time...I like to think I have learned something." Elphaba gripped the blonde's hand with a smile. "Now try to sleep...I will be here in the morning."

"Ok, Elphie...see you in the morning..." Galinda laid her head down, closing her eyes, but never letting go of Elphaba's hand. Elphaba smiled slightly, leaning down to kiss the top of her head again. She then moved to lean against the headboard and closed her eyes, her grip on Galinda's hand remaining just as strong.

* * *

The next morning, Galinda woke up just as depressed as she had been the night before. She rolled out of bed and dragged herself into the bathroom, starting a bath. The feeling of Galinda pulling away from her hand woke the green woman, and Elphaba looked up just in time to see the blonde dragging herself into the bathroom. "Good morning...not feeling terribly well, I assume?" Galinda shook her head, not speaking. She stripped off her nightgown and stepped into the tub with a sigh. "I see...well, that answers that, I suppose." Elphaba swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood, stretching. "If there's anything you need...please just let me know," she called to the blonde, who didn't reply. Galinda sat in the tub, her head resting on the side as she stared off into space. Elphaba took the blonde's silence as a 'no'. She sighed, before she started to change her clothes, realizing she was still in the same dress as the night before.

Nearly an hour later, the blonde finally emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around herself. She went to sit at her vanity and started to slowly brush out her hair. It was at that moment that Elphaba returned to the room, a small bowl of grapes in one hand and coffee in the other. "Oh. You're out. I...I brought you a breakfast of sorts...do you think you're up to eating?"

Galinda shook her head. "No thank you, Elphie. I'm not very hungry right now. Thank you for doing that, though."

The green woman set the items down with a sigh and came up beside the blonde, kneeling to her level. "Galinda...I can't stand seeing you like this. At least promise me you will not go the whole day without trying to get some sort of nutrients in to your body."

The blonde gave her a half-hearted smile. "I promise I will eat sometime today." She turned back to her mirror, picking up her brush again.

Elphaba sighed again. "All right..." She took the blonde's hand and gripped it gently. "Just remember that I...I will be here for you...the entire way. No matter what you need...I will be here for you."

Galinda left her vanity to move into the closet, rifling through her clothes to find something to wear. "So what are your plans for the day, Elphie?"

"Do I ever make plans?" Elphaba replied, trying to lighten the mood. "I am available for whatever you want to do."

"I don't really feel like doing much today if that is alright with you. You don't have to hang around here if you don't want to."

Elphaba approached the blonde, turning her so that Galinda could look into her dark eyes. "Hey...there is nowhere else I would want to be right now, especially if it was away from you. I just...want you back...to your bubbly self."

She sighed. "I...I'm sorry, Elphie. I'm just not feeling up to it today..."

"And that's perfectly fine...but don't expect me to go anywhere. You are stuck with me...whether you like it or not."

Galinda finally settled on a simple pair of pants and a shirt, moving past Elphaba to go into the bathroom. She emerged a few minutes later fully dressed, and sat on the edge of her bed.

When Elphaba saw the blonde wearing pants, she knew that this was serious. She moved to sit beside her. "Galinda...what would you like to do today? I mean...I know you don't feel like going out...but do you really just want to sit here? How about you try drawing? That always brightens your mood, right?"

With a sigh, Galinda left the bed to go sit on the windowsill. "I don't really feel like drawing right now...maybe tomorrow..."

Elphaba followed her. "Well then, what are you going to do? Sulk all day? That is not healthy!"

The blonde looked up at her with sad eyes. "Elphaba, please...I can't deal with this today..." She brought her legs up to her chest and rested her head on her knees as she stared out the window, the bleak weather reflecting her mood perfectly.

Elphaba sighed again, this time in defeat. "I...I'm sorry." She sat beside the blonde, taking her into her arms. "Is...is this all right?" Galinda gave a small nod, as she snuggled deeper in to the green woman's embrace. Elphaba smiled slightly. "Good..."

**Songs Used:**

"**Fix You" by Coldplay**

"**When You Believe" from "The Prince of Egypt"**

"**Don't Rain On My Parade" from "Funny Girl"**

"**Rolling In The Deep" by Adele**

"**Maybe This Time" from "Cabaret" (Glee Cast Version)**

"**On My Own" from "****Les Misérables**_**"**_


	21. Chapter 21

******My buddy "Denpa Wave Chick Saki" co-wrote this with me. Enjoy!**

It took more than a little coaxing from Elphaba, but after two days, she finally managed to convince Galinda to leave their room, even if only to get fresh air. Whatever the reason, the green woman knew she just had to get the blonde outside. "See? Isn't this nicer than being in your stuffy room?" she asked the blonde as the trekked across the quad.

Galinda silently nodded her head, starring down at her warm boots as she walked. About halfway across the quad, she finally looked around, taking in a deep breath. "Why are we out here, Elphaba? I would much prefer to be in the warmth of our room."

"You need to get out, Galinda. Being in that room for two days is not healthy. At least take some deep breaths; fill your lungs with fresh air."

"I do not nee-" The blonde quickly dodged behind a tree, pulling Elphaba with her, when she spotted a familiar blonde up ahead. She stood there in silence for a couple of moments with her hand over the green woman's mouth, praying that he had not seen her. When what seemed like hours had passed, Galinda sighed in relief that Fiyero hadn't spotted her. She quickly began walking back the way they had come, nearly dragging Elphaba behind her. "Let's go back now. I have had enough fresh air to last me a couple of days."

Elphaba was taken by surprise when Galinda grabbed her, surprised by the sudden strength of the petite blonde. Still, her heart raced at being in such close contact with her. When Galinda started dragging her back to the room, the green woman dug her heels in to the ground, stopping the blonde. "Galinda, hey, slow down! We are not going back yet. I know seeing him hurts, but I refuse to see you sit and suffer for another day!"

Galinda let go of the green woman's hand and kept walking, shoving her hands into her pockets and pulling up the hood of her cloak. "I can't do it..."

Elphaba chased after her, moving in front of the blonde. "All right, all right! I'll level with you, Galinda. We can go inside, but not back to the room. How about the library? I'll bet he has never set foot in there." Galinda nodded, waiting for Elphaba to lead the way. She would have agreed to go anywhere inside, so long as they didn't run in to Fiyero.

The green woman nodded with a slight smile. "All right...come on." She took the blonde's hand and led her to the tall, imposing building. Elphaba led Galinda through a maze of shelves and tables until they reached a small alcove on the third floor way in the back. "No one ever comes back here."

"Thank you..." She sighed, leaning back against one of the bookcases and letting herself slide to the floor.

Elphaba kneeled in front of her. "Galinda...please...I hate seeing you like this. It really kills me. I want so much to help you...what can I do? I mean, besides allowing time to pass...what can I do to help you, even a little?

"I'm sorry...I wish I knew..."

The green woman sighed. "Galinda..." She paused, looking around, and her eyes soon lit up. "I remember this," she said, standing up and pulling a thick book off one of the shelves. She turned back to the blonde. "Do you remember...when we were young and your old Ama used to read you the legend of Lurline the Fairy Queen?"

Galinda nodded. "Of course I do...but what does that have to do with any of this?"

Elphaba sat down beside her. "While she was reading it to you before you slept, I would stand outside your door and listen. I loved it...it helped me survive those first few months I started working in the palace. Anyway...this is it...and I wondered if maybe it would help if I...read it to you."

The blonde gave a small shrug. "I'm not sure...you can try if you'd like."

The green woman would have liked a more definite answer, but she would try anything for the blonde. She sat down beside her and opened the book, beginning to read. As Elphaba read, Galinda soon found herself leaning her head against the green woman's shoulder. She gazed at the few pictures as the pages slowly flipped by, the hint of a smile starting to appear on her face. Elphaba glanced at the blonde and she smiled slightly. "I knew I'd get a smile out of you eventually," she said, putting an arm around the blonde as she continued to read.

Galinda curled into Elphaba's side, wrapping an arm around her waist. She whispered under her breath, "Thank you..." The green woman held her closer as she began to lose herself in the story.

From her spot in the next aisle over, Sarima listened to Elphaba read as well. She had always been aware that Elphaba was slipping away from her as her friendship with that...blonde grew. It only frustrated her more as she thought about it; Galinda didn't care! She had come in after the fact! Elphaba belonged to the brunette; so why did she prefer her tormentor? Sarima closed her book and left the floor, beginning to formulate her plan.

* * *

Galinda walked in to Dr. Dillamond's classroom, making sure to take a seat far away from where Fiyero usually sat. Elphaba sat beside the blonde, and, as class started, they were forced to sit with their groups. The tension was high within their own group, and Elphaba finally cleared her throat and said, "So we're switching the study groups. I am going to study with Miss Galinda."

Sarima looked none too happy with that. "Oh? And leave the boys to work alone?"

"Well, perhaps you could work with them to keep them on track," Elphaba said. The brunette almost bristled at that and tried not to shoot a glare at the blonde. Galinda was sitting across the group from Fiyero, looking down at her notebook and hoping that nobody would bring her into the conversation

"Do you agree with this switch, Miss Galinda? Can you stand to be separated from your boyfriend, or is Miss Elphaba merely giving you some extra help?" Sarima asked, her tone a tad bitter.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that!" Elphaba snapped. Sarima looked somewhat taken aback, not expecting Elphaba to yell at her. "We are switching and that is all there is to it!"

"P-perhaps it would be...better for the group if we did work with everybody..."

Elphaba looked at the blonde, not expecting her to speak up. "Galinda...we don't have to. You and I can get just as much work done as the three of them. You don't have to..." She didn't finish her sentence, not with Fiyero sitting right there.

"It's all right with me, Elphie...just so long as it's okay with everybody else."

"Oh, that sounds fine," Sarima said, her eyes narrowing as she leaned back in her seat, propping one boot up on the desk and giving a slight view up the long skirt she was wearing.

"I don't see why you, Elphaba, and Boq, here, can't work together, while Galinda and I work on our part..." Fiyero said to Sarima, his gaze slipping to the revealing skirt at the last moment.

Sarima smiled slightly, pretending not to notice. "Perhaps it would be easier to work as a group instead of all separate parts," she said. Elphaba did not add that she would never allow Galinda alone with Fiyero again.

The blonde spoke again. "It would be better if everybody in the group knew about the entire project instead of just a portion."

"Yes..." Elphaba said. "I agree."

"So then we all agree," Sarima said. "Good."

* * *

"Galinda, I'm back. I hope you will try to eat tonight," Elphaba said as she entered the bedroom.

The blonde was sitting on the bed, one end of her pencil in her mouth and her sketchpad on her lap. She looked up as the green woman entered, giving her a small smile. "I will. I promise."

"I'm going to remember you said that and never let you forget," Elphaba said as she moved to stand beside her. She smiled slightly. "You're drawing again..."

"Yeah. I figured it had been too long since I had. " She added a little detail with her pencil.

Elphaba set the food down on the desk and turned her attention back to the blonde. "Can I see?"

"Sure." She held the sketchpad out to Elphaba.

The green woman leaned over to examine the drawing. "It's very good...um..." Her face darkened slightly. "Is...is it...us?"

The blonde nodded. "It's when you were reading that story to me the other day in the library."

Elphaba looked down, fiddling with a loose seam in her dress. "O-oh...I see...well, it's very...very nice."

"Do you like it?"

Elphaba nodded. "Yes...I do."

"I'm glad..." She pulled the finished picture out of her sketchpad, handing it over to Elphaba. "...because it's for you..."

"M-me? But, Galinda...it's your art. Why would you want...I couldn't...are you sure?"

The blonde nodded her head. "Think of it as a 'thank you' gift...for everything you have done for me."

The green woman took the drawing, her face darkening. "You...you're welcome..."

* * *

Galinda walked in to the cafeteria with Elphaba close behind her. She picked up a tray and began gathering food onto it. "What would you like to eat, Elphie?"

"I can get it for myself, but I will most likely have a salad. Apparently this school sees nothing wrong with serving...meat." The green woman shuddered at the last word.

"I can get your food, Elphaba. It's not like Father is paying you for your services as a bodyguard. There isn't much I can do for you, so at least let me buy your food." She took the tray and headed over to the salad bar.

"Galinda..." Elphaba sighed and followed her. "You do so much for me..."

"You do the same for me." She smiled at the green woman.

Elphaba couldn't help but smile back and pretended to fiddle with her glasses. "I suppose..."

"It's true and you know it." She gave her a wink before picking up a salad and whisking off to pay for the food.

The green woman's face darkened at that and she followed the blonde, waiting until they sat down to say, "Well...I suppose you do owe me for all the hours I spent hanging up your dresses."

"See? I am just paying you back for all your hard labor," she giggled. The blonde sat down next to her and slid Elphaba's salad in front of her. She picked up a grape off of her own plate.

"Never thought I would live to see _that_ day," Elphaba said as she picked up her fork and harshly stabbed a carrot.

"Wow. You sure are ruthless with your carr-" Galinda stiffened, her eyes widening, when she felt familiar arms wrap around her shoulders and a hot breath against her ear.

"I didn't see you this weekend, gorgeous..."

The green woman paused, her eyes narrowing and looking as though she'd like nothing more than to skewer the blonde prince as she had the carrot. "Excuse me-"

"I am so glad it's easy to find you," Sarima said, sliding into the seat beside Elphaba and setting her own tray down. "If you were anyone else, I'm sure you would be impossible to spot in a crowd."

Galinda sat, rooted to her seat, stammering for words. "I...I...um...well...I..."

Fiyero ignored the green woman's glares, continuing to whisper in Galinda's ear, "Perhaps we should go...make up for lost time...elsewhere..." His lips brushed against her neck, his tongue slipping out the tiniest bit.

The blonde shuddered at the feeling, but then something inside of her snapped. She pulled Fiyero's arms off of her. "No. I will not go 'make up for lost time' with you, nor will I be doing so any longer." She stood and turned to him, jabbing him in the chest with her finger. "All I have ever done is be a loving and understanding girlfriend to you, and how do you repay me? By being a man-whore and fooling around with every girl in this Ozdamn school with a pretty face and an ample chest. I'm sick of it, Fiyero!"

Elphaba's eyes widened at Galinda's outburst and a smile crept across her face. Finally...the blonde was finally getting it.

Sarima didn't like this. If that blonde airhead broke up with her equally idiotic boyfriend, it would only leave room for her to wedge herself in between the brunette and the green woman. The brunette became aware she was holding her breath.

The green woman stood and came up behind the prince, leaning down close. "Tell me, Master Fiyero...do you remember what I said to you the first day you arrived here?"

Fiyero turned around to face her, fuming. "What is that, vegetable? Let me guess. Something about kicking my ass? Well, I would like to see you try." His hands curled into fists. "This is all your fault, you green freak," he spat at her.

"Oh? It's my fault you chose to disrespect Miss Galinda, is it? Well, in that case, I deeply apologize, but please, don't allow me spoil your meal. Please, enjoy it!" At those last two words, Elphaba placed her hand on the back of his head and slammed his face down into his food, spattering those who were unfortunate enough to be nearby. The wet snapping noise told her that she had indeed broken the prince's nose, and she grinned.

Fiyero jumped back, livid now, a hand to his nose. "You bitch! You'll pay for this!" He brought his arm back, ready to punch the green woman. When his fist started coming towards her, he was stopped by a small hand grabbing onto his wrist. Caught by surprise, the prince was whirled around and felt slap across his face. He gaped at the blonde in front of him.

Galinda stood there, shaking in anger. "Get out of here, Fiyero."

The prince gripped her roughly under the chin. "Or what? What are you going to do about it?"

"I'll make sure Father hears all about this."

"Ha! Going to run to daddy, are you? What is he gonna-"

The blonde glared up at him, not even trying to get out of his grip. "Yes. Perhaps you forget who my father is. The ruler of Oz doesn't take too kindly to bastards who cheat on his beloved daughter, and I will not be saying a single word to help lessen the pain of what he will do to you." Fiyero blanched white at the thought before growling down at the blonde. He ripped his hand away from her jaw, turning to stalk away, grumbling under his breath.

The green woman bristled when he grabbed the blonde, and, before she could think, her instincts took over. She went after the prince, grabbed him by his shoulders and slammed him up against the wall. "Listen here, you asswipe! I don't give a fuck who you think you are, but if you _ever_ disrespect or even _look_ at my best friend the wrong way again, I will have you on your ass so fast you won't even know which way is up!" She leaned in close, her teeth bared. "Do I make myself clear?" she growled.

"Get off me, bitch!" Fiyero struggled against her but was surprised to find that he couldn't break free.

"Elphaba!" Galinda rushed over, laying her hands on the green woman's shoulders. "Elphaba, leave him be. It's over with. He isn't worth your efforts." She gently pulled her away.

"He hurt you! I saw what you went through, and he deserves to feel pain too!" Elphaba struggled against the blonde.

Galinda looked at her with soft eyes, giving another gentle pull and a nod of her head. Fiyero managed to get out of the green woman's grasp. "I'm out of here." The blonde quickly grabbed Elphaba's hand to stop her from going after him.

Elphaba watched him go and sighed, turning back to Galinda. She was about to yell at the blonde for letting him get away, when she saw the look in her eyes. The green woman felt her anger ebb away, and she looked down. "I...I just..."

The blonde pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you..."

"I...I'm sorry..." A tear slid down her face and she gripped Galinda tightly while burying her face in the blonde's shoulder, hoping no one would see.

"It's fine, Elphie..." She gently pulled away from her. "Let's go back to our room, okay?" The green woman nodded, her head still down, a feeling of guilt building inside her. Galinda turned back to their table to gather up their uneaten food, looking over at Sarima. "Sorry to cut your social time short, but Elphaba and I are going to head back to our room now. We will see you again soon?"

Sarima was no longer trying to look pleasant. "Of course," she all but growled.

"Galinda...let's go..." the green woman barely whispered.

The blonde gave Sarima a half-smile despite the woman's obvious displeasure. She picked up their tray of food and threaded her arm through Elphaba's leading her from the cafeteria. Elphaba gripped Galinda's arm, as they walked back to Crage Hall. When they arrived at their room, she moved to sit on the couch, hugging a pillow close. Galinda set down their food and went to sit beside her. "Elphie...are you ok?"

"I...I could have hurt him...maybe seriously...I would have too...if you hadn't..."

"Oh, Elphie..." She gathered the green woman into her arms. "Don't worry about it anymore. It's over. It doesn't matter anymore."

Elphaba clung to Galinda as a few more tears started down her face. "I lost all my composure...in front of everyone...I embarrassed you."

"Shhhhh...it's ok..." She gently wiped away the green woman's tears. "Besides, I embarrassed myself far more than you did, breaking up with my cheater boyfriend in the middle of a cafeteria full of people."

"But you did it!" Elphaba broke away to look at the blonde, taking her face in her hands. "You finally did it...and I...I am so proud of you..."

"Yes...I did...th-thank you." She gave a small smile before a few tears slid down her cheeks. She pulled away, so Elphaba wouldn't be burned.

The green woman pulled Galinda into a hug again. "So...how do you...feel?"

The blonde sniffed. "Horrible...but I know it was for the best..."

"Galinda...it's all right...to be sad..."

Galinda's bottom lip wobbled for a little bit, before she clutched herself closer to Elphaba, sobbing. "He...broke my heart..."

"I know..." The green woman pulled away from the blonde before she kneeled down on the floor in front of her, folding her hands and propping her elbows in the blonde's lap.

Galinda wiped away some of her tears with a sniff. "Wh-what...what are you doing?"

"I don't believe in anything I can't prove exists...the Unnamed God...souls...religion...but even so, I have heard that he hears you better if you are down on your knees...and if the Unnamed God does exist...then I am going to pray for you...and hope he hears me." Elphaba closed her eyes. "_When you try your best, but you don't succeed. When you get what you want, but not what you need__. __When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep__, s__tuck in reverse__, a__nd the tears come streaming down your face__. __When you lose something you can't replace__. __When you love someone, but it goes to waste__. __Could it be worse?__Lights will guide you home__ a__nd ignite your bones__ a__nd I will try to fix you_." The blonde slid to the ground, kneeling beside Elphaba. She set her hands just like the green woman and began to pray as well. "_And high up above or down below__. __When you're too in love to let it go__. b__ut if you never try you'll never know__ j__ust what you're worth__. __Lights will guide you home__ a__nd ignite your bones__. __And I will try to fix you_." Elphaba glanced over at the blonde, before she reached over to grip her hand tightly. "_Tears stream down on your face when you lose something you cannot replace__. __Tears stream down on your face__ a__nd I...Tears stream down on your face__. __I promise you I will learn from my mistakes__. __Tears stream down on your face__and I...Lights will guide you home__ a__nd ignite your bones__. __And I will try to fix you_ ." Galinda leaned over to rest her head against Elphaba's shoulder. Elphaba pulled the blonde in to her arms, kissing the top of her head. "I do not know much about love...but I do know about hurting and loss, and trust me...things will get better...I promise."

Galinda sat in the green woman's embrace, crying. She whispered, "Thank you..."

The green woman picked the blonde up gently and carried her to the bed, sitting down with Galinda in her lap. "Do you...do you want me to stay with you tonight? N-not in a romantic way of course, but..."

The blonde buried her face in the crook of Elphaba's neck, nodding her head. "Y-yes please..." She clutched at the green woman's shirt. Elphaba nodded as well, moving only to retrieve the blonde's pajamas and hand them to her. Galinda silently took them, moving into the bathroom to change. Moments later, she reappeared, heading straight for her bed again.

The green woman was waiting and she took the blonde into her arms again, stroking her hair gently. "_And I will try to fix you_..."

* * *

When Elphaba awoke the next morning, she found that Galinda was still asleep. She carefully got out of the bed, so as not to wake the blonde, and left the room, making her way to the greenhouse. Hopefully, she would be able to find some flowers for the blonde and help lift her mood.

"Elphaba."

The green woman froze at the voice. "S-Sarima...how did you-"

"I saw you leave Crage Hall." The brunette approached her. "How is Miss Galinda?"

"Fine. She's...fine."

Sarima nodded. "I see...that was certainly a surprise last night...her breaking up with Master Fiyero like that."

"Well...he didn't deserve her." Elphaba started to turn away, hoping Sarima would leave, but the brunette caught her face in her hand, forcing Elphaba to look back at her.

"Elphaba...you know I love you, right? I would never hurt you..."

"I...I know that."

Sarima moved in to kiss her, but for the first time, Elphaba dodged to the side, rubbing the back of her head. "Listen...I really don't have time...I need to return to my room..." She grabbed a handful of flowers before she turned and bolted from the greenhouse. The green woman had to keep from slamming the door as she returned to the room, her heart racing. Why was Sarima acting that way? She was so different than the woman Elphaba had first met...She placed the flowers in a vase before she moved to slide back into bed with Galinda, taking her into her arms once more.

The blonde finally woke nearly an hour later. She groggily opened her eyes, only to find that she had been clutching to Elphaba in her sleep. The green woman in question twitched slightly in her sleep, wrapping her arms around Galinda a little tighter. Galinda tiredly looked up at Elphaba before looking around the room. Her eyes fell on the vase of flowers, and she gave a small smile. The blonde laid her head back down, waiting until the green woman woke up.

Elphaba opened her eyes with a slight groan, focusing on the blonde beside her. "Good morning...I trust you slept well?"

Galinda nodded her head. "Good morning to you too. Did you sleep well?"

"As well as usual; I suppose the word would be 'fitful'."

"I'm sorry. Do you...know where those flowers came from?" She pointed to the vase.

"Hmm? Oh, those. I brought those for you. Do you...like them?"

"Really? Oh, thank you, Elphie. They're beautiful..." She reached over to pull one of the flowers out. The blonde put it to her nose, taking in a whiff of the scent. "My favorite..." She smiled over at the green woman.

Elphaba darkened and looked down. "I...I just wanted to cheer you up..."

"Well, thank you. It worked."

The green woman nodded. "I'm...glad..." She sat up, rubbing her eyes. "So...what is the agenda for today?"

Galinda sat back with a sigh, smelling her flower with a small smile. "I'm not really sure...is there something you would like to do?"

"Oh, I am sure I could always amuse myself with a book, but that would require tuning you out." She gave the blonde a smile. "So I suppose my answer is no."

"This seems to be quite the dilemma we have..."

The green woman was about to reply, but a knock on the door stopped her. She stood and went to the door, opening it. The messenger jumped slightly upon seeing her, and Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

"I-I have a letter for Miss Galinda."

"I'll take it."

The messenger almost threw it at her before quickly leaving. Elphaba closed the door and returned to the bedroom. "She left without so much as a 'by your leave'..."

Galinda hadn't moved from the bed. "Who was it?"

"The 'who' is not so much important as the 'what'." Elphaba held the letter out to the blonde. "It's from Miss Nessarose."

Galinda sat up, taking the letter from the green woman and opening it. "Oh, it's Nessa's birthday announcement." She collapsed back on the bed, mumbling to herself about what to get her. She held the letter out for Elphaba. "Would you like to read it?"

"O-oh no...it wasn't meant for me..." A pause. "I think I know what you can get for her...if you are interested."

"But...it is meant for you, Elphie." She pointed to where Elphaba's name was written next to her own in the letter.

"Oh...well...in any case, do you want to hear my idea or struggle with the gift yourself?"

"Sure. What is your idea?"

"Though she won't admit it, I know for a fact that Nessa's hands become sore from operating the wheels on her chair all day. Perhaps a pair of knit fingerless gloves would help to alleviate the pain."

"That is a fantastical idea, Elphie."

Elphaba blushed slightly. "Th-thank you...her birthday is next weekend, correct?"

The blonde nodded her head, checking the letter again. "Yes. The dinner and get together are going to be on saturday night."

"I see...so perhaps we will go shopping today, then?"

"Sure. Sounds like a good plan to me." Elphaba nodded, though her face paled slightly. She turned away from Galinda and began running a brush through her hair quickly. Galinda took the brush out of her hand, gently taking over the brushing. "Elphie, are you alright?"

"Y-yes...of course I am." She moved away from the blonde and started to put her hair in its traditional braid.

"Are you sure? You were very pale for a moment."

"How could you tell with the green?" She attempted to give Galinda a smile

"Because you were a much lighter shade of green than usual."

"I-it must just be the lighting." Elphaba retrieved her boots and sat down to put them on.

"Elphaba...please tell me what is wrong."

The green woman sighed and looked up at the blonde. "I...I don't want to skip class...but I want to be with you..."

Galinda giggled. "Then we will go to class. It's as simple as that. All you had to do was say so." She moved in to her closet to get dressed for the day.

"N-no! Because then I'll have to face S-" She stopped mid-sentence, realizing what she was about to say. "Fiyero. And I don't want you to have to see him again...so soon..."

"Elphaba...I'll be fine..." She left the closet wearing a powder blue dress with a white hat and heels. "I have to face him eventually..."

"Please...can't we just stave off the inevitable...just for today?"

"If that's what you really want..." She sat at her vanity, applying a little makeup.

Before she could stop herself, she snapped, "Well if you are so okay with seeing him again, then why all the tears last night? Why don't you just run back to him and have at it!"

Galinda nearly dropped her make up in shock. "I...It's not...I don't _want_ to see him...but I can't avoid him forever..." She looked down at her hands, trying to distract herself to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill.

Elphaba instantly felt bad, and she rushed to the blonde's side. "Galinda, I...I'm sorry. I didn't think...I know you don't want to see him...the truth is...the truth is..." She considered telling the blonde everything that had happened between her and Sarima...but no. What would Galinda think of her? "The truth is...I can't face him...now."

Galinda took a deep breath to steady herself. "Alright, Elphie...we won't go to class today."

Elphaba embraced the blonde. "I'm sorry...for acting this way..."

"It's okay. You're allowed to feel like this."

"No...I do not deserve to be selfish." She sighed and moved to put her cloak on. "Are you ready?"

The blonde nodded, pulling on her warm jacket. "Everybody has their selfish moments...deserved or not. It is impossible to stop them."

"Yes, well...I have trained myself to push aside all of my wants and needs. It doesn't do a servant well."

"But you are not a servant anymore." She picked up her purse and headed for the door.

Elphaba followed. "Perhaps I am...just not in the sense you're thinking..." she muttered under her breath.


	22. Chapter 22

******Forewarning. There is mildly mature content towards the end of this chapter. And, as always, my buddy "Denpa Wave Chick Saki" co-wrote this with me. Enjoy!**

"Do...not...resist!" The green woman gave the dresses a punch with each word, wondering why Galinda always insisted on packing so much. She finally slammed the lid shut, only to catch her hand in the process. "OZFUCKINGDAMNIT!"

The blonde had been watching the scene, giggling, until, that is, Elphaba hurt herself. She rushed over, taking the green woman's hand in her own to examine it. "Oz, are you okay, Elphaba?"

"I'm fine..." Elphaba growled before she locked the trunk. "Alright...I think that's everything. Take one last look around though."

"Are you sure you re all right? That looked like it hurt. "

"Yeah, it hurt, but I'll be fine, really." Elphaba softened a little at the blonde's concern.

"If you say so..." Galinda turned to look around the room, making sure she hadn't forgotten anything. "Well, I have everything I'll need for this weekend."

"All right. Then let's head out." Elphaba picked up the blonde's trunk and set it over her shoulder, leaving the room and heading down to their waiting carriage. Galinda followed close behind, carrying Elphaba's much smaller bag and her own travel bag. "You can get in. I just need to secure this," Elphaba said, tapping the trunk on her shoulder.

"Alrighty then." The blonde climbed up in to the carriage, tucking their bags underneath their seats.

The green woman secured the trunk to the top before she climbed in as well, shutting the door behind her. The carriage started off, and Elphaba looked up at the low roof. "These were built for short people..."

Galinda giggled. "Or perhaps you're just abnormally tall."

"I am not!" The blonde looked away with an innocent expression, holding back a smile. "H-hey! Don't give me that look! There are plenty of men who are my height, if not taller!"

"Or perhaps that's just what you want to think..."

"No, I know it for a fact!" Her face grew dark green. "I...well you're short and well-endowed!"

"And?" She blushed. "There is nothing wrong with being a petite buxom blonde. Many people like it about me."

"And...well...you're not proportionate either then!"

"Heeeeeeeyyyyy. It's not my fault I am a little more...gifted in certain parts..."

"Just like it's not my fault I happen to be taller than most females. We're even." Galinda stuck her tongue out at the green woman. Acting on a whim, Elphaba reached across the carriage and grasped the blonde's tongue in her hand. "Ha. That's what you get." Galinda's eyes widened, and she gave a small squeak of surprise. She tried escaping the green woman's grasp. "Nope. Sorry. Perhaps you should have thought of that earlier," Elphaba said with a smile.

The blonde's shoulders sagged in defeat, as she mumbled something incoherent. She looked around the carriage, but her eyes ended up resting back on Elphaba, sliding down to her green lips. She blushed a little. 'What would it be like...to kiss...'

"I win...for once." The green woman released the blonde and leaned back in her seat in triumph

Galinda snapped out of her thoughts, quickly leaning across the empty space to poke Elphaba in her ticklish spot with a grin. "Or so you think..."

"GAH!" Elphaba jumped, which resulted in her banging her head on the carriage roof.

The blonde clapped a hand over her mouth, speaking between giggles, "Are you...okay? Perhaps you should...rethink your...height theory..."

"Nnn...I stick to my original statement...these carriages were made for short people," Elphaba groaned, rubbing the top of her head.

Galinda gently laid a hand on the top of Elphaba's head. "You all right?"

"Yes. My body is quite resilient...I can take a beating," she replied with a half grin.

"Apparently so..." She grinned back at her.

* * *

The rest of the ride was fairly uneventful, and, soon enough, they had reached the palace. Elphaba opened the door and stepped out, holding out her hand to the blonde. "Don't fall this time," she teased.

Galinda quickly stuck her tongue out at Elphaba before taking the green woman's hand and stepping down. "I will not slip this time..."

"All right...if you say so..." Elphaba grinned before she untied the trunk and took it down, putting it over her shoulder again. "I'm watching you." The blonde walked up to the palace doors, being extra careful not to slip. Elphaba followed, the grin never leaving her face. "Good job," she said once they were inside. She started up the stairs towards the blonde's room.

Galinda followed the green woman. "Thank you very much. I'm not _that_ clumsy, Elphaba."'

"No, of course not. What would ever give anyone that idea?" Galinda flicked her on the ear, quickly turning away and whistling innocently. "Hey!" Elphaba dropped the trunk in the blonde's room before rubbing her ear furiously. "What was that for?"

"Oh, are you two at it already? I forbid fighting on my birthday."

Galinda gasped, whipping around. "Nessa!" She rushed over to give the brunette a hug, grinning. "We aren't fighting...Elphaba's just being her usual self." She giggled.

"Don't blame me," Elphaba said, crossing her arms and looking away.

Nessa embraced the blonde back. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She turned to see Elphaba pouting. "Awww, now she's upset..." She walked up behind the green woman and gently wrapped her arms around her middle, hugging her close. "Forgive me, Elphie?" The blonde snuck her head around to look up at Elphaba with a wobbling pout.

The green woman inhaled sharply at the sudden contact, and she stiffened at first, but soon relaxed into the blonde's grip, placing her hands over Galinda's gently. "Fine...I suppose I can find it in my green heart to forgive you."

"Yay!" The blonde giggled, giving her a quick squeeze before pulling away. She turned back to Nessa. "See? We aren't fighting."

Both of Nessa's eyebrows were raised high. "Who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

Galinda gaped. "Um...I...I'm still..."

Nessa smiled. "I just never thought I would see such familiarity between you two."

"I...I told you i changed. " She blushed.

"Apparently so..."

"Did you not believe me when I told you?"

"Of course I did. It's just...well...it's almost a miracle."

Elphaba had just opened her mouth to reply when the door to Galinda's room burst open, revealing the Wizard. "You," he said, pointing at Elphaba. "Pack your bags. You're leaving in five minutes."

"L-leaving?"

The blonde gaped. "But Popsicle, why is she leaving? She is supposed to stay for Nessa's celebration tomorrow."

"She won't be missed. Now don't just stand there; hurry up!"

"B-but why?"

"Don't ask questions!" The Wizard grabbed the back of Elphaba's cloak and started to drag her from the room.

Galinda rushed forward, grabbing on to the Wizard's arm. "Popsicle, please! Where is she going?"

"Do not fret, my pet. Sir Arjikis has merely contracted her into his service for the weekend. He was quite adamant about it...even refusing to do something as ridiculous as withholding emeralds."

"You used me as a bargaining tool?" Elphaba said before she could stop herself.

"You belong to me, and I can use you as I well please! Now, you will go to the Glikkus this weekend and watch over his daughter!"

"Well, can't you at least give her a few minutes before dragging her off?"

"Haven't the time."

"But Father please! I want her here for my birthday! Who else will look after us?" Nessa asked.

"There are plenty of guards in the palace, and, my dear flower, you can have a wonderful birthday with or without her."

"Galinda, do something!" the brunette hissed, grabbing her sister's arm.

Galinda quickly followed behind them, grabbing Elphaba's bag on her way out. "Father, she's a person too! You cannot just treat her like she is nothing!"

The Wizard turned to face his eldest daughter. "Fine. If you feel so strongly about it, then you can say your goodbyes before the carriage arrives." He released Elphaba roughly before stalking back inside the palace.

The green woman looked at the blonde. "Well...this was unexpected."

Galinda sighed, looking down at her feet. "Oz, Elphie...I'm so sorry. I know how much you wanted to be here for Nessa..."

"Hey...it's all right. I...I'll be fine. You just have a good time, okay?" Elphaba said, her voice wavering slightly as she held back a few tears. She put her hand under Galinda's chin, tilting her head up gently. "No sad faces."

The blonde gave a half-hearted smile, looking up at her. "I'll make sure to tell you exactly how Nessa reacts to our present. I know she will love it." Her eyes drifted over Elphaba's face. 'Oz, she really is quite pretty...'

The green woman didn't want to leave. She didn't want to be alone with Sarima for Oz knows why...She didn't want to be away from the blonde. Elphaba ran a hand through the blonde's hair, her face darkening. "I..." At that moment, the carriage pulled up, and Elphaba sighed. "I have to go," she said, turning away and starting to step inside the open door.

Galinda followed her. "Here's your bag," she held it out for her.

Elphaba turned back and took it from her, her hand brushing across Galinda's. "Th-thanks." A pause. "I suppose this is...goodbye."

"Good...bye..." she barely breathed out the last part. The blonde went up to her toes, pressing her own pink lips against green ones before she could even register what she was doing.

Elphaba froze as Galinda kissed her. Her bag fell from her hand, and, for once, her mind went completely blank, but was soon buzzing with questions. 'What is she doing? Oz, why is she kissing me? Should I kiss her back? Am I doing this right? '

Galinda pulled away after a few moments, her eyes opening slowly before widening in shock. She stammered for something to say. "I...I am so sorry!"

"N-no...it's all right..." The green woman would have said more, but the driver yelled at her impatiently, so she grabbed her bag and darted inside the carriage, her feelings all tumbling over one another.

The blonde watched the carriage drive off, gently touching her lips, as she remembered the feeling of Elphaba's lips. "I...why...I can't believe...I did that..."

Elphaba was touching her own lips, thinking about how different Galinda was than Sarima. Sarima demanded power...Galinda was gentle and equal. It occurred then to the green woman that it was entirely possible she had...feelings for the blonde. 'But Sarima...' It was too much to handle now, and Elphaba sunk down in her seat as she watched the scenery fly by.

* * *

The sun had yet to rise over Oz by the time the carriage reached the Glikkus. Elphaba had been nodding off, but jerked awake when the carriage stopped. She peered out the window with a sigh before she grabbed her bag and stepped out.

Sarima watched the green woman emerge from the carriage, and her eyes narrowed as a small smile crossed her face. Now that the blonde was out of the picture, she would keep Elphaba this time for sure. She turned and left her room, heading down to meet the green woman. "Oh, hello, Elphaba. I am so happy you could come." She walked up to Elphaba and wrapped her arms around her, drawing her into a tight hug.

Elphaba stiffened at the contact and gently pushed Sarima away. "Yes...I really didn't have a choice. Tell me: why did your father believe you needed a bodyguard? And why didn't he just have one of his own guards do it?"

The brunette looked hurt that Elphaba had pushed her away. She wrapped her arm around the green woman's and began leading her inside. "My father has been receiving threats towards our family. Apparently one of father's rivals in the industry was not happy when our mines started to produce more gems than theirs. So they threatened our family in an attempt to get father to shut down his mines. Of course, father refused. He thought it was just an empty threat, but just a few days ago, one of my sisters was nearly kidnapped. So now father is on high alert, and he will not let any of us go anywhere with a bodyguard."

"I see...but that only half answers my question. Surely your father has many guards up here; you are high class. So why did I need to come up here? You know I work for Miss Galinda. Why did you drag me out here, if you just plan on staying home?"

"Well, I didn't want any of the guards we have. Is it so bad to use the opportunity to spend some time with my girlfriend?"

"Girl...what?" Elphaba stared at the brunette. "You...you never...you can't just assume...that's why you did this?"

Sarima nodded. "Well, we have made out enough times that I thought it was safe to assume. You do want to be my girlfriend, right?"

"Uhh...I-I suppose...if that's how it works," Elphaba said, somewhat at a loss for words.

The brunette opened the door to one of the rooms. "So because this was so short notice, we didn't have time to make up a room for you. But I figured since we are going out after all, you wouldn't mind sharing a room with me."

Elphaba's face turned dark green. She had only ever shared a room with Galinda, but that had been strictly professional. This...the green woman did not have a good feeling about all of this. Still, she couldn't let Sarima see. "I...I suppose not. As long as you don't mind. I'll...I will just take up a chair in the corner..."

"Elphaba, we aren't strangers. I don't mind if we share the bed."

"O-oh...I see..." The green woman set her bag down in the corner and stood with her arms crossed awkwardly. "So...umm...it's awfully quiet. If everyone is still asleep, why are you awake so early?"

"Because I knew you were coming. I wanted to be awake to greet you." She gave her a smile.

"Yes, well...here I am. You...you can go back to sleep, if you wish."

"It's alright. I'm awake already, so I don't see the point in going back to sleep."

"But surely you must be...tired. You needn't force yourself to stay awake because of me." Elphaba moved to sit in a chair in the corner, only to feel Sarima's sudden weight in her lap. "Uhhhh..."

"Perhaps I would like to enjoy what time I have with you."

Elphaba looked up at the brunette, her face darkening. "If...if that is what you wish..." Sarima wrapped her arms around the green woman's neck, leaning down to give her a kiss. Elphaba half-resisted the kiss, not terribly sure if this was what she wanted. "Sarima...ah...nnn...I-I don't know..."

"Elphaba please...I want to know that you feel the same."

The green woman looked down uncertainly before she hesitantly placed her hands on the brunette's hips. "I don't know...what I'm feeling."

"What is so wrong with just going with the flow of things?" She stroked her fingers through Elphaba's raven hair.

"I...I..." Elphaba didn't have answer, but her eyes closed and she let out a small, involuntary moan when she felt Sarima's fingers run against her scalp. The green woman tried to snap out of the trance she was slipping in to. With a smirk, Sarima lowered her mouth to the green woman's neck, kissing her way up until their lips met again. Elphaba's resistance started to fade as her body reacted to what Sarima was doing. She gripped the brunette's hips a little tighter and pulled her a little closer, her mind starting to become foggy. Sarima's hand slipped to the back of Elphaba's neck, holding her closer, as she deepened the kiss. She moved her legs so that she was now straddling the green woman's legs.

In the back of her mind, something was telling Elphaba that this wasn't right...but a much larger part of her mind was telling her that it didn't matter. After all, Galinda had given herself up to a jerk like Fiyero, so why was it so wrong for Elphaba to surrender to someone like Sarima? Elphaba pulled herself closer to the brunette, her hands sliding up and down her back.

Sarima gave a soft moan at Elphaba's touches, letting her tongue slide across the green woman's lips. Her hands drifted down to grab the bottom of her own dress, slowly stripping it off over her head and leaving her on Elphaba's lap clad only in her under garments. She returned to the kiss, more fervently than before. At the feeling of Sarima's bare skin, Elphaba's heart beat began to pick up. Oh. Oh, this was getting serious. Did Sarima actually believe they were going to...do it? Dear Oz, what if that is what this was coming to? Still...Sarima was so warm...and her skin was so soft...Elphaba ran her hands down the brunette's arms, feeling her shudder under her touch. Oh, how Sarima loved the feel of Elphaba's hands on her bare skin. She loved it so much she needed more. Now. The brunette made quick work of the front of the green woman's dress and moved to slide it off her shoulders, moaning as her fingers trailed against the soft skin as it was revealed.

And that was the final straw. The minute Elphaba felt her skin being bared to the world, she immediately broke through the fog in her head and panicked. "N-no!" She pushed Sarima away and quickly pulled her dress back up, trembling slightly. "Please...I can't...I'm not..."

The brunette frowned at being pushed away, but she quickly hid it behind a small smile. "It's okay, Elphaba. I'll just...go take a bath then." She sauntered over to the bathroom, slowly stripping off her under garments as she went. By the time she reached the door, she was completely naked. Sarima paused to turn back to Elphaba, giving her a wink before going to turn on the faucet.

Elphaba could only stare at the brunette's naked body, and she managed to force herself to look away perhaps a few seconds too late. She held her dress close to herself as she tried to calm down. She hadn't expected things to get so out of hand. She wondered how Galinda had felt the first time. 'Galinda...' Elphaba wondered what the blonde was doing. She hated being separated from her. She wished Galinda were here to tell her if this was right or not...

* * *

"Happy birthday, Nessa!" Galinda jumped onto the brunette's bed with a squeal.

Nessa jerked awake, looking up at her sister. "It is a good thing I can't feel my legs."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I am just too excited. You are-" She gasped. "You're _old_ now!" She grinned at her.

"I am not! I'm only sixteen!" the brunette protested, poking the blonde in her ticklish spot.

Galinda giggled, rolling away so Nessa couldn't tickle her anymore. "But I remember when you were only seven." She frowned suddenly. "You're not allowed to grow up. I can't take it. You have to stay exactly as you are now: my little baby sister forever."

"Galinda, I will always be your little sister...nothing will change that." Nessa offered the blonde a smile.

"B-b-but I want you to stay like this forever..."

Nessa smiled. "I will try not to change, okay? So don't be upset. It depresses me."

"Alright. If you promise you will always be my baby sister." She grinned and gave the brunette a giant hug.

"Yes...Galinda...not breathing..."

"Oh. Whoopsie." She pulled away, blushing. "I didn't mean to crush you on your birthday."

"It's alright...affection is always a nice gift," Nessa said. She began the process of moving from her bed to her chair.

Galinda slid out of the bed, helping the brunette move. "So what would you like to do until the celebration tonight?"

"Well, I thought that you and I and Elphaba cou-" She stopped, looking down. "Elphaba...please tell me that yesterday was just a bad dream."

The blonde frowned. "I wish I could say it was, but Father sent her off for the weekend."

"I...I don't..." The brunette wheeled to her vanity, beginning to brush her hair. "It isn't fair...she was here for your birthday."

Galinda took the brush from Nessa's hand, taking over the brushing with a sigh. "I'm sorry, Nessa...I tried. I really did. But you know how Father gets sometimes. He wouldn't even let her stay for 5 minutes to say goodbye. All he would allow was for me to walk her to the carriage, and then the driver was so impatient. I'm sorry..." She blushed the tiniest bit, remembering what she had done before the carriage had left.

She sighed. "I know...It's still not fair." A pause. "Why are you blushing?"

"N-nothing! Nothing at all..." the blonde stammered.

Nessa sighed again. "Well, I suppose we could...I don't know...Galinda, why do I miss her this much?" She turned and hugged her sister tightly.

Galinda returned the hug. "Oh, Nessa, I miss her too..."

The brunette clutched her tighter. "But why did he send her away? What could Sit Arjikis want with her?"

"I...I'm assuming his daughter wished to spend time with her. She has grown very...fond of Elphaba."

"His...daughter?" A pause. "Sarima? What does she want with Elphaba?"

"I'm not sure really. They are friends now, so perhaps she just wanted to spend time with her. But I'm sure she didn't realize it was your birthday."

"Well, maybe if we tell her...do you think she would send Elphaba back?" Nessa looked at her sister with hopeful eyes.

"I think that by the time she gets news of it, even if she did agree to send her back, it would be too late. I'm sure Elphaba arrived there this morning. She wouldn't get back here until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest. I'm sorry, Nessa. I know how much you want her here."

Nessa sighed. "When you see Sarima again, you tell her I am very upset!"

Galinda gave a small chuckle. "I will make sure to do just that." She kissed the brunette softly on the forehead. "So what would the birthday girl like to do today?"

"Galinda, I really don't feel like doing anything right now..."

"Please...don't let this ruin your day. You know Elphaba wouldn't want it to."

"How do you know? She isn't even here!" The brunette burst into tears before she wheeled away angrily.

"Nessa..." Galinda collapsed on the edge of the bed, watching her sister roll away.

* * *

Elphaba looked down at her hands nervously, not wanting to look at Sarima again if the brunette happened to emerge...well...indecent.

"Elphaba, are you hungry?" Sarima called from the bathroom.

"Umm...not particularly," Elphaba replied, not looking up.

"Are you sure?" She came out, wearing a navy blue dress. "You haven't eaten anything in a while, have you?"

"I...I don't really...remember." The green woman's gaze caught Sarima's bare feet and before she could stop herself, she made the mistake of looking up.

Sarima gave her a smile. "Come on. Let's get you something to eat." She moved forward to give Elphaba a kiss. Elphaba stood up quickly to avoid the kiss, rubbing the back of her neck. She moved to open the bedroom door for the brunette. Sarima was not happy that Elphaba had avoided her, but she hid it with a smile, stepping through the door. The brunette grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers, and pulled her towards the dining room. "Come on. You can meet my sisters."

Elphaba looked down at their hands. 'This shows intimacy. Do you get it now?' The memory flashed through her mind, and Elphaba felt a lump form in her throat. 'Galinda...' Just thinking about the blonde hurt and the green woman sighed, allowing Sarima to lead her into the empty dining room. "...Are your sisters invisible?"

The brunette shrugged. "I guess they haven't finished getting ready yet. They will be down soon."

Elphaba pulled out Sarima's chair for her just as the sound of chattering echoed off the walls. A few moments later, Sarima's sisters entered, all dressed in different colors and styles of dresses.

"Well, look who decided to come home."

"Having fun at your fancy school?"

"Are you too good for us now?"

"Who's the green person?"

A hush fell over them, and then all at once, "GREEN?" Elphaba looked at Sarima in slight confusion.

Sarima smiled at her sisters, taking Elphaba's hand again. "Girls, she has a name. This is Elphaba Thropp...my girlfriend." The brunette smiled up at Elphaba. Elphaba blushed, but didn't protest.

"Girlfriend?"

"We always knew you weren't perfect!"

"Sarima, you can't like women!"

"You have to get married to Commander Cherrystone!"

"If you don't marry, we can't!"

The brunette shrugged. "I don't care. I love Elphaba, and I will stay with her no matter what you all say."

There were several grumblings from the sister as they sat, but they all looked at Elphaba inquisitively. Finally, Three asked, "But why is she here?"

"Because she also just happens to be a bodyguard, and you know how father is making sure we are safe."

"But why do you get a bodyguard?"

"Just because you're the oldest-"

"How do you two have sex?"

Elphaba's face turned dark green at that. Dear Oz, how could Sarima be so calm? Five sisters...the green woman would have lost her mind by now. "Yes, I get a bodyguard because I am the oldest. Being oldest means having more of a threat against me. As for the sex..." She winked at her sisters. "I suppose you will never know."

* * *

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you!" Nessa called from inside her locked bathroom.

"Nessa, please! I didn't mean it like that."

"You always get everything! The one time I actually want something, just one simple thing, it is taken from me!"

"I'm sorry! I wish things weren't like this. I tried! What more do you want me to do?"

Nessa let out a shuddering sob, as she tried to calm down. She knew this wasn't Galinda's fault. "I just...I wanted to know...what it felt like..."

"What what feels like?"

"To just be...normal and happy...like we were at Lurlinemas, except this time...you would actually pay attention to me. I'm sorry! I'm being horribly selfish!"

"Oh, Nessa...you are my baby sister. I love you. I never meant to make you feel like that. I let that jerk get between us, and this is all my fault. You are not being selfish, and you _are _normal."

There was a pause, and then the lock clicked. The door opened, revealing Nessa with her gaze down. "We had Elphaba first...so why does everyone want her now?"

"I suppose they are finally starting to see the wonderful side of her that nobody else knew about before."

Nessa sighed. "Well, as awful as it may be...I don't want them to know, if it means we lose Elphaba." She wheeled out into the bedroom slowly.

The blonde giggled. "Me neither. Perhaps we should lock her up in a room somewhere, and only you and I will have the key. So she will be ours and ours alone."

"We are terribly selfish," Nessa said with a small smile

Galinda smiled back. "Yes. It appears we are quite selfish."

Nessa wheeled to her closet, looking through her dresses. "I really don't know what I want to do today..."

"Well, what did you originally want to do?"

"I wanted to go out into the city and see that new show that was playing...but we can't without Elphaba...and even if we could..."

"Why can't we see it without Elphaba?"

Nessa looked at her with sad eyes. "Why would you want to see it without her?"

"Of course, I don't want to, but I also don't want my baby sister moping around all day when she should be having the time of her life. Neither of us could have stopped this from happening."

The brunette sighed again as she looked down. Finally, she looked back up at her sister. "I know what I want to do today."

"What is it?"

Nessa smiled slightly. "I would put a jacket on if I were you..."

* * *

"Elphaba, what do you think of this outfit?" She walked out of the bathroom in a low-cut, short red dress. She gave a little twirl, "accidentally" letting her undergarments show.

Elphaba's face couldn't have gotten any darker. "It is...very nice," she said, her voice strained. The more she looked at Sarima, the less she trusted herself.

"Just 'nice'? You have said that about every other outfit I have tried on for you." She stood in front of the green woman, hands on her hips.

"Sarima...I-I don't know much about fashion...w-what would you like me to say?"

The brunette gave a sigh of frustration before leaving the bedroom. "Oh, never mind. I will be back in a moment." She headed back towards the kitchen to grab herself something to drink, but happened upon her sisters at the table. Upon seeing her, her sisters immediately broke out into hushed giggles, leaning in close to each other. Sarima froze, looking over at her giggling sisters suspiciously. "What in Oz is so funny?"

"Oh nothing..."

"Just we know something you don't..."

"Yeah, about your girl-"

"Shut up!" Another wave of giggles

They had caught the brunette's attention. "What? Tell me!"

"Oh, no. We couldn't..."

"Besides it was only a rumor."

"About your girlfr-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Tell me now!" Sarima snapped.

They all giggled again. "Well, I overheard the maids-"

"Who heard it from the gardener-"

"Who heard it from the stable boy-"

"Who heard it from the driver that your girlfriend..."

The brunette was quite annoyed at this point. "My girlfriend did what? What in Oz did Elphaba do that you all are giggling about?"

Another wave of giggles. "Your girlfriend...kissed Galinda Arduenna, the heiress of Oz!" At this, they all fell over each other, laughing.

Sarima's jaw dropped in shock. "What?"

"Ooooh, you made her mad..."

"Well, I'd be too if my girlfriend chose someone obviously better than me."

"And she's _blonde_, no less!"

"Would all of you just shut up?" The brunette stalked away, fuming. 'That Ozdamn blonde airhead. I will _not_ lose to her. This may be last chance...I _will_ get Elphaba to love me...' She slowly walked around the gardens, formulating one last plan to get the green woman.


	23. Chapter 23

******CONTENT WARNING! This chapter is the start of the more mature aspects of this story. We are not going to be holding back on ANYTHING, so it will be earning it's "Mature" rating as we get further along. As always, my buddy "Denpa Wave Chick Saki" co-wrote this with me. Enjoy!**

Nessa made sure she was properly situated before she looked down at her sister. "Alright...I believe I am fine. You should mount your horse now."

The blonde looked wide-eyed up at the horse in front of her. She shook her head. "No way. Nope. Not happening."

"Galinda...you said you would do anything I wanted to do. I want to ride horses with you. Now get on."

"B-b-but it's so high..." She gulped. "And there is nothing to stop me from falling."

Nessa sighed. "Where is Elphaba when you need her?" she muttered. "Alright. You can stay and I will go."

"N-no! You can't go by yourself."

"I am going, and whether you come with me or not is your choice." Nessa turned her horse and started for the stable exit.

"Nonononono! I'll go, I'll go!"

"Then you'd better hurry, because I am not waiting for you!"

"I-I am going as fast as I can..." She took a deep breath before climbing atop her own horse. She clutched tightly to the reins, afraid to make it move. Nessa turned around, approached her sister, leaned over, and gave her horse's reins a snap, watching as they took off. The brunette grinned and started after the blonde. Galinda screamed, dropping the reins, and instead flung her arms around the horse's neck.

Nessa laughed at her sister's antics. "Having fun over there?"

"HOW DO YOU STOP THIS THING?"

The brunette laughed again before she reached over and grabbed the horse's reins, pulling it to a slow trot.

The blonde still clung to the horse's neck, her eyes clenched shut. "Is it over yet?"

"Calm down. You're still alive." Nessa turned their horses so that they were on the path leading around the palace. "This is nice..."

Galinda slowly sat up, glaring at her sister. "Why in Oz would you do that? You knew I was already scared out of my mind!"

"But you're fine now, so keep your panties on."

The blonde stuck her tongue out at her. "It would be my luck to get the meanie baby sister..."

Nessa rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Don't be so dramatic. I'll bet you couldn't even pick out a present for me, so you at least owe me this."

"As a matter of fact, I did get you a present."

"Really? Did Elphaba help?"

"She helped with one of them. The other was all me." The blonde grinned.

"Oh? Well then..." Nessa gave her sister a grin. "I suppose we should hurry back then." She leaned over and gave the horse's reins another snap, following them back to the stables. Galinda screamed again, clutching to the horse's neck. Once back at the stables, Nessa slid from her horse and back into her chair with some difficulty. "So...where are these gifts?"

The blonde slid off the horse and collapsed to the ground, ghost white and wide-eyed. "You are so mean to me."

"I apologize...but you did jump on my useless legs this morning."

"Y-your presents are in m-my room." Galinda started to walk stiffly back to the palace.

"Galinda...I am sorry," Nessa said, following her sister. "I just...I wanted to do something...that would take my mind off her."

The blonde softened a little. "I-I understand...just have to...get over the shock, you know?" She gave her a small smile.

"So...where are they?" Nessa asked again when they arrived in the blonde's room.

Galinda went to her vanity and pulled a small box from a drawer, also grabbing a much flatter package that was leaning against it. She returned to Nessa and handed her the box. "This one is from me and Elphaba."

The brunette took it and opened it, pulling out the gloves. "Oh...they are wonderful. How did you know?" she asked as she slipped them on.

"Well, it was Elphaba's idea. I just picked the design." She smiled.

"Of course...thank you."

"And this..." She handed her the flat package. "...is from me."

Nessa took the package and opened it slower than the previous one. "Oh, Galinda...it's beautiful," Nessa said as she looked at the drawing. She set it in her lap and hugged her sister. "Thank you..."

"You are very welcome, Nessa. Now if you miss us, you will still have something of us. I must say, it might possibly the best artwork I have ever done."

"I agree...it's...wonderful."

* * *

Elphaba sat in Sarima's room, wondering what was taking the brunette so long. The sun was starting to set...she could go home tomorrow. Sarima came back into the room, locking the door behind her, and immediately heading for the bathroom. "Hello, Elphaba. I will just be a moment."

"Wha- uhh...all right." The brunette changed out of her dress and slipped a robe over herself. She gave herself one last look in the mirror before stepping out into the room again. She slowly sauntered over to Elphaba. The green woman did not like the way Sarima was walking towards her. She quickly stood up. "Uhh...ready for bed already?"

"Oh, I'm ready to get into bed, alright..." She gently pushed the green woman back onto the bed. Sarima teasingly stripped off her robe, letting it fall to the ground to reveal her scanty underwear. She slowly crawled on top of Elphaba, kissing her way up her neck. "You have made me wait far too long, Miss Elphaba. I want to have sex with you..._now_." She leaned down to kiss her passionately.

No, no. Elphaba had been afraid of this! "Sarima...I-I don't know if this is a g-good idea..." Still, her hands moved to run down Sarima's arms...no, she had to resist!

"Please..." Sarima kissed her again. She grabbed the green woman's hand and moved it to cover her breast. "I _need_ you..."

Elphaba looked up at the brunette, confusion brimming inside her mind. 'A man chooses...a servant obeys.' "All right...all right, Sarima. I will give you what you want, but please...d-don't...I'm not ready...myself." Sarima only nodded in reply before kissing her more passionately than before. Her hands roamed down to start pulling Elphaba's dress up, lightly dragging her fingers up the green woman's body as the dress was pulled up. Elphaba let out a small moan at the feeling, as her hands lowered to grasp Sarima's hips, slowly pulling the brunette's underwear off. "I...I don't really know...what to do..."

The brunette pulled Elphaba's dress over her head, taking in the sight of every green inch of her skin. She leaned down to whisper huskily into her ear, "I want your fingers _deep_ inside of me..." She sucked on the green woman's earlobe, her tongue sneaking out to tease it as well. Elphaba jumped at the feeling, her back arching slightly. Her hand moved over Sarima's center, and one finger pressed against her entrance lightly. The green woman closed her eyes, forced the image of Galinda from her mind, and pushed her finger inside the brunette. Sarima gave out a gasp of pleasure, burying her hands in Elphaba's hair. She kissed her deeply again. "Oz...more..." Her hips moved forward, pushing Elphaba's finger further inside of her.

Elphaba pushed a second finger in, wrapping an arm around the brunette, and pulled her closer. "Is this...right?"

"Nnnnn...yes..." She moaned. "Don't...stop..."

The green woman wasn't exactly sure what to do, so she began to move her fingers in and out slowly, taken aback by Sarima's moans. "Am I...hurting you?"

"N-nooo...feels...amazing..." She managed to gasp out. Sarima's hips started to move forward, meeting Elphaba's thrusts. She clutched at the green woman's shoulders. "Faster...Oz...faster!" Elphaba did her best to comply with Sarima's requests, surprised to feel burning beads of sweat forming on her forehead. Sarima could feel herself getting closer to the edge, and, when Elphaba's fingers hit her a certain way, she went over it. The brunette cried out in her orgasm, shaking in pleasure before collapsing on top of the green woman.

"S-Sarima! Are you all right?" Elphaba asked, fearing she had done something wrong and injured the brunette. She quickly withdrew her fingers.

Sarima gave her a breathless smile. "I am better...than alright...you just gave me...the best orgasm...of my life." She buried her face in the crook of Elphaba's neck. 'And now you are mine...'

The green woman didn't like this. This whole "sex" thing...she didn't understand the thrill of it. And if it was meant as a way of bringing two people closer, then Elphaba knew this for sure: she did not feel closer to Sarima. She felt even farther away; she felt used. This was not what she wanted; not where she belonged. "Galinda..."

The brunette frowned at hearing the name. "What about her?" she spat out.

"N-nothing..."

Sarima closed her eyes, not saying anything more but fuming on the inside. 'You. Are. Mine!'

'Galinda...' Elphaba suddenly sat up, everything becoming clear. "I can't do this anymore."

"W-what? What are you talking about?"

"This is not right. I can't...I can't lie anymore, and I don't want to hurt you. So, I'm sorry, but I...I don't belong here. I belong with...her..."

"No, you don't! She doesn't care about you. She never has, and she never will! I am the one who loves you, Elphaba. Why would you leave _me_ for that dumbass blonde?"

Elphaba pushed Sarima off, not hard enough to hurt her, but enough to show force. "Galinda does care...please do not make this difficult." The green woman stood and reached for her discarded dress.

"You can't do this to me!" Sarima grabbed the green woman's dress before she could reach it. "You are not going anywhere, Elphaba Thropp."

"Sarima, please...I don't want to hurt you." Elphaba tried to take her dress from the brunette. "Sarima..."

"No," she growled. "You will not just leave me, Elphaba. I won't let you."

"Do not make me resort to force."

"I will not lose you to that bitch!"

"You never had me, and do not insult her!" Elphaba grabbed the brunette's wrists and pinned her down to the bed. "Please...I am trying to make this as painless as possible...let me go. Stop torturing yourself."

"NO! You are mine! Not hers!" She struggled against the green woman's restraint.

"I do not belong to you." Elphaba released her and straightened up, beginning to slip back into her dress. Sarima ripped the dress off before she could finish getting it on. "Ozdamnit Sarima, that's enough!" Elphaba whipped back around angrily. "Either you will let me go, or I will be forced to use my own measures. Which one will it be?"

"You are not going anywhere!" Elphaba lunged for her dress, but Sarima pulled it away again.

With a growl, she caught the brunette by her neck, but she couldn't find the will to apply any pressure. "Sarima...I don't want to hurt you...but if I have to, I will. I. Belong. To. Galinda. The sooner you accept that, the easier this will be."

"Never."

Elphaba threw her down onto the bed, pinning her there. "This is my last warning!"

"What are you going to do to stop me, Elphaba? Hit me? Go ahead. Hit the only person who will ever be willing to love you."

Elphaba cocked her fist back, tears forming in her eyes. "Please don't make me do it..."

"Hit me, Elphaba, but mark my words: you will be mine. I don't care what I have to do. You will be mine whether you want to or not."

The green woman paused, shaking before she got off the brunette, grabbing her dress and putting it on. "You can do what you want to me...but I will always belong to someone else."

"Just you wait. You'll see..."

Elphaba turned back to her. "You just don't get it, do you?"

"There isn't anything to get."

"Exactly," Elphaba said before she grabbed her cloak and tied it around her neck. "Goodbye, Sarima..."

Sarima threw herself at the green woman's back. "NO!"

Elphaba stumbled to her knees. "Sarima, get off!"

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE ME!"

"We. Are. OVER!" Elphaba grabbed the brunette and threw her down onto the floor, back first. "Stop trying to fight me!"

"You can't...leave me!" Sarima gasped out, having lost her breath on impact.

"I can, and I am!" Elphaba stepped over her and grasped the door handle, only to find it locked...and needing a key. "Shit..."

"You're not...going anywhere..." She sat up, smirking at the green woman.

"Sarima, don't do this...please...just let me go...I will break this door down."

"I won't let you leave me."

Elphaba grabbed her and shook her. "I am leaving one way or another! Now give me the key!"

"No," she growled at her.

It was obvious that Sarima was not going to comply, so Elphaba threw her onto the bed with a growl. "Fine. We will do this the hard way." She went over to the window and glanced outside, surveying the fall.

"You wouldn't dare..." The brunette sat up on the bed, staring at Elphaba.

The green woman looked back at her. "I told you: I am leaving one way or another." She took a step back before sending her boot through the glass, causing it to shatter.

"NO!" Sarima lunged for her, but Elphaba leapt out the window, barely managing to catch a branch of the adjacent tree. She clung to it, her legs scrambling to find something to brace against. Sarima stood at the broken window, watching Elphaba. "And how are you going to get back to your dumbass blonde, Elphaba? You came here in _our_ carriage. You have no way back!"

The branch snapped and Elphaba fell through several other branches, feeling them smack her face and arms. She hit the ground and staggered to her feet, looking back up at Sarima. "I don't need a carriage...I just need one horse!" With that, she bolted for the stables, emerging a few moments later on a black stallion. She knew would get in big trouble for this...but Galinda...the blonde was worth it.

* * *

Elphaba rode through the night, her adrenaline keeping her awake. By the time she arrived back in the Emerald City, the first rays of sunlight were just barely beginning to peak over the tops of the hills. She left the horse at the stable and began scaling up the side of the palace, hoisting herself over Galinda's balcony. She picked the lock and stepped inside, only to find that the blonde's bed was empty. Odd. She made her way down the hall silently and slid into Nessa's room, surprised to find not only the brunette, but Galinda as well. As unintentional as it was, Galinda had somehow ended up falling asleep next to Nessa in the brunette's bed. She slept soundly, holding her sister close to her. Elphaba approached the end of the bed and looked down at them, her fists clenching and unclenching.

The blonde began to stir when she heard the door close. She slowly sat up rubbing her eyes tiredly and looking around, until her eyes fell on the green figure standing over them. "E-elphie?"

"Galinda..." The green woman collapsed against her, her exhaustion finally catching up with her. "I'm...sorry..."

Galinda managed to catch her, somewhat shocked. She noticed the scratches and bruises covering the green woman's skin. "Elphaba? Wh-what happened to you?"

Elphaba shook her head as she clung to the blonde with what strength she could muster. "I fell...through a tree."

"How did...why in Oz did you fall through a tree?"

"I jumped...out the window."

"What? What happened?"

"Galinda, please...I can't...not now..." Elphaba looked at her with tired eyes.

"Okay...it's alright, Elphie...it's okay..." The blonde soothingly stroked Elphaba's hair.

"Nnn...what is going on?" Nessa asked, opening her eyes. They widened upon seeing Elphaba. "E-Elphaba? But...but I thought..."

"I'm not sure either." She looked over at the brunette. "I just woke up, and she was standing here."

"I couldn't...I couldn't stay away...please...please don't make me...leave again..."

"No no no...of course we won't, Elphie. Now why don't you climb in here and get some sleep? You look exhausted..." She held up the covers for her. Elphaba managed to pull herself in next to the blonde, wrapping her arms around her again and resting her head on Galinda's chest. Not two seconds after she closed her eyes, she was asleep.

"What happened?" Nessa asked, looking at the blonde.

Galinda frowned. "I have no idea...She said she didn't want to talk about it..." Elphaba whimpered slightly in her sleep, occasionally clinging to Galinda tighter. The blonde continued stroking her hair, whispering partially to herself and partially to Nessa, "What in Oz happened to her...?"

* * *

It was about an hour later when Elphaba jerked awake, her eyes unfocused and breathing irregular. Galinda had fallen asleep again in that hour, her arms still wrapped around the green woman. She woke when she felt Elphaba jerk in her arms. "Elphie? Are you okay? What's wrong?" She started soothingly stroking the raven hair again.

Elphaba shook her head. "I...I just...had a bad...dream."

"Elphaba, please...what happened? Why did you come back so early? And why were you jumping out of a window and into a tree?" The green woman sighed and was about to reply when the slamming of a door interrupted her.

"What do you mean, an unaccounted for horse? Horses don't just appear out of nowhere!" Footsteps were heard leading upstairs, and then the Wizard was standing in the bedroom doorway. He looked somewhat confused at seeing Elphaba, but that soon turned to anger. "Why are you back here?"

The green woman only clung to Galinda tighter, trembling as she buried her face in the blonde's neck. "Please..." she whispered, just loud enough for only Galinda to hear.

"Father, please leave her be." Galinda held her closer.

"Did you steal one of Sir Arjikis' horses? Is that how you got back here?" The Wizard started to approach, fully intent on yanking her from the bed. Elphaba closed her eyes tightly, clinging to Galinda as if her life depended on it (for it most likely did).

Galinda placed herself between the green woman and the Wizard. "Father, don't! She never wanted to go in the first place!"

"It does not matter what she wants! A servant does what they are told!"

The arguing had woken Nessa, and she sat up. "What's going on?"

"You _will_ go back to the Glikkus as you were _ordered_to do!"

Nessa joined her sister in shielding the green woman by wrapping her arms around her. "You are not taking her from us again!"

"Surely this green thing can't mean so much to you?"

"You're wrong, Father! Elphaba is the best friend I have ever had. You can't send her away again!"

"Galinda, my dear, don't be foolish. This creature can't possibly be your friend; you are not even in the same social class!"

"I don't care! What in Oz are saying anyway? Aren't you the one who always tells everyone how we are all equal? How nobody is higher than anybody else? Well, what the hell would people think of you if they found out that you are the biggest non-believer of it out of everyone?" Tears started to escape down her cheeks.

The Wizard was taken aback. "If...that is how you truly feel...then she can stay. I will deal...with Sir Arjikis." He turned and left the room.

"Is...is he...gone?" Elphaba asked, her eyes still closed.

The blonde stood rooted to the spot, sniffing and wiping away her tears. "Y-yeah. He's gone...I'm sorry about that, Elphie..."

Elphaba finally sat up, looking down. "No...I'm sorry." She stood and took the blonde's hand. "I...I need to talk to you...alone."

"I...sure..." She nodded her head. "We will be back in a moment, Nessa." Galinda leaned over to place a soft kiss on the brunette's forehead.

"It's all right," Nessa said.

Elphaba led the blonde to her room, closing the door behind them. She looked down at her hands nervously. "Galinda...before I left...you...you and I...we..."

Galinda froze. "I...I don't know what you're talking about Elphie." She gave her a smile, hiding her nervousness perfectly.

"You...kissed me."

"No I didn't. I walked you to the carriage, and then you left. Speaking of that, are you ever going to tell me what in Oz's name happened that made you come back like this?" She gestured to the green woman's disheveled clothing.

So Galinda didn't want to talk about it...Elphaba shook her head, not allowing the blonde to see her slight pain. "I...I just wanted to get out without waking anyone...that's all. The window was my best option."

Galinda frowned. "Elphie, please don't lie to me."

"I just...I didn't want to be there anymore, okay? I was...worried about you."

"Okay. Well, I'm glad you are back. It killed Nessa not having you here for her birthday." She gave her a small smile.

"I...I missed you both..." Elphaba looked down at her clothes. "Nnn...would you mind terribly if I washed up?"

"No. Go ahead. I think it's about time to get ready for the day anyway."

Elphaba nodded before she left to go into her own room, stripping down and taking out her bottle of oil. She sat on her bed, naked, slowly rubbing the oil into her skin as her mind reeled. She had come back, because she thought that Galinda had feelings for her. Was she wrong? Had leaving Sarima been a mistake?

The green woman shook her head and finished up, putting on a clean dress before she returned to the blonde's room. "Galinda?"

* * *

Galinda had slipped on a pink dress and shoes and was sitting at her vanity thinking to herself, as she slowly brushed through her hair. 'Why did I kiss her? Am I...attracted to her?' She quickly shook the thought from her mind. 'Of course not. Elphaba is my friend and nothing more. She would hate me for sure, if she found I was attracted to- but I'm not. So this does not matter. I am sure it was just...a rebound. Yes! That's what it was. I was so confused and I felt lonely after breaking up with Fiyero and she was there and-' Her thoughts were cut off when she heard Elphaba call her name. "Yes, Elphie?"

The green woman came up behind her, gently taking the brush from her hand and beginning to brush Galinda's hair. "I...I think we need to talk to Dr. Dillamond...about switching out of our group."

"Why would we need to-" Then she remembered that a certain blonde prince was in their group. "I didn't even think about that. I...I understand if you don't want to switch with me, Elphie. You don't have to."

"N-no...I need to. I can't...Sarima and I...aren't on...the best terms at the moment."

"Wait. Is that why you ran away? Did something happen between you two?"

"In a way..."

"Oh, Elphie. I'm sorry. I know she was your only friend besides me and Nessa..." She grabbed the green woman's hand, holding it in her own.

"No...it's fine. She...she wasn't...who I thought she was." Elphaba gripped the blonde's hand, desperately wishing she could tell the Galinda the truth and how she felt...but no. If Galinda knew that Elphaba had feelings for her...she would be mortified. What would people say?

"I am sorry though. This is not how this weekend should have gone. You should have been here. You could have given Nessa your present and gone riding. Not me. She was crushed, Elphie. She wanted so badly for you to be here for her birthday..."

"I wanted to be here too...I guess we don't always get what we want though."

"Life is just too disappointing sometimes." Galinda leaned back into Elphaba with a sigh, practically melting in pleasure, as the green woman brushed her hair.

Elphaba set the brush down before she began to run her fingers through the blonde's hair. "It was you...you were the reason I came back..."

"Hmmmm?" Galinda could barely focus on their conversation, as she was put into a trance-like state by Elphaba's touches. Her eyes drooped closed.

Elphaba smiled slightly before she leaned down to wrap one arm around the blonde. "I missed you...so much."

"Missed you...too...Elphie..." She opened one eye to look over at her with a smile. "Curse you..."

"Wha- what did I do? I'm sorry..."

"You found my weakness," she giggled.

"O-oh...I didn't..." Elphaba started to pull away.

"It's fine. You should feel very special though. Only one other person besides you knows about it."

The green woman sighed and straightened up. "I am sure Fiyero knows a lot of things about you." She moved to lean against the wall, suddenly very interested in the cuts on her arms.

"It's Nessa, actually. Fiyero...never figured it out."

"O-oh..." Elphaba felt a little sheepish, and she brought her arm closer to her face. "Umm...do you need me to pack your things? We return to Shiz today."

"It's okay. I can pack them myself." Galinda stood up from her vanity and moved into her closet.

"You don't have the strength to close the lid," Elphaba said with a slight smile.

"But I can still put everything into it." She opened her suitcase and set it on the floor of the closet. Galinda started taking her dresses down, folding them neatly and placing them inside of the suitcase.

Elphaba came up behind her, peering over her shoulder. "Galinda...when we get back to Shiz, if I teach you how to play piano...would you...could you...try to teach me...how to dance?"

The blonde gave her a wide smile. "That sounds like a fantabulous idea."

The green woman smiled back. "R-really? You think so?"

"Of course. I think you will make a great dancer, and I would love to be able to play the piano." She placed some more dresses into the suitcase.

"Alright...good...that's just...good." A pause. "Wait...did you say that you and Nessa went riding? As in, you actually got on a horse?"

The blonde shuddered. "Please don't remind me. That was by far the most terrifying experience of my life."

The green woman smiled slightly. "I'm surprised...but you're still alive, aren't you?"

"Never again. I will never get on a horse again."

"Never? That is quite emphatic...we'll see about that."

* * *

"Dr. Dillamond, I demand a group change!"

The Goat turned to look at the green woman. "Pardon me?"

"I cannot work with this group any longer!"

Galinda grabbed on to Elphaba's arm quickly, holding her back. "Elphaba, you need to calm down." She turned to the Goat. "Please excuse her, Doctor Dillamond. We were just wondering if it would be at all possible for us to change out of our group? Some, um, personal issues have come up, and we don't think it would be possible for us to work with them for the remainder of the project." She gave him a small smile.

"Well...I suppose if it really is that much of an issue...do you think you and Miss Elphaba can handle this project on your own?"

"YES."

"If it is alright with you, of course. We wouldn't want to be too much of a bother."

The Goat nodded. "All right...but just this once," he said, though he was slightly smiling.

"See? That was easy enough," Elphaba said, smiling at the blonde.

"Thank you so much, Sir. We appreciate this so much. We will not disappoint you." She slipped her arm through Elphaba's, steering her from the room with a last wave to Dr. Dillamond. "Come on, Elphie. It's time to go get that cast off."

"Finally. I am so tired of hobbling around with this thing."

"Well, then I guess today is your lucky day."

The two walked to the infirmary and the nurse led them to a smaller room, leaving them to wait for the doctor. Elphaba sat on the table, looking down at her leg. "It might end up looking awful under there," she said, looking at the blonde.

"I'm sure it will look fine, Elphie."

"But what if it doesn't? What if my skin has been deprived of sunlight for so long that it turned white?" She grinned. "What if it smells?"

The blonde wrinkled her nose. "Ewwie...Oz, I hope it doesn't..."

Elphaba grinned again and brought her leg close to the blonde. "Ahhhh, watch out!" Galinda jumped out of her chair with a squeal, retreating to a far corner of the room. The green woman laughed as the door opened, revealing the doctor.

"Good afternoon, Miss...Thropp, is it? We're removing your cast today, I see."

"Yes, so please get on with it."

"Don't worry. It will be off soon." The doctor opened his bag and pulled out his tools, beginning the task of breaking down the cast.

The blonde stayed in her corner. "Let me know when you know for sure it doesn't smell or look all icky." Elphaba laughed again.

Soon enough, the doctor had the cast off. "Well...your ankle appears to have fully healed...but I wouldn't strain it if I were you." He packed up his tools and left the room.

The green woman looked at Galinda. "I think it is safe to approach."

"Are you sure? It doesn't look all icky, does it?"

"Actually, it's all green...It might be moldy..."

"Ewwie!"

"GREEN!" Elphaba said, lunging at the blonde and catching her in her arms.

"Eeeeeeeekkk!" Galinda squealed, trying to escape.

The green woman laughed before she released the blonde. "It's fine...come on. Let's go back to our room."

Galinda giggled walking to the door and dangling Elphaba's boot. "Forgetting something? Are you going to walk all the way back with only one shoe?"

Elphaba looked down at her bare foot. "O-oh...I guess I have become so used to having that cast on my foot." She turned back to the blonde and reached for her boot.

Galinda pulled it away. "What if I don't feel like giving it to you?" She grinned.

"Uhh...that would make me sad..."

"Alright. I suppose I can give it to you." She held the shoe out for the green woman.

"Thank you." Elphaba took the boot from her, leaning in closer than she had intended. For a split second, her lips were mere inches from the blonde's, but she quickly pulled away, leaning down to slip her boot on, pushing romantic thought from her head.

Galinda blushed for a moment at the green woman's closeness. "I...are you ready to head back to our room?"

"Yes," Elphaba said, tying the laces and straightening up. "Yes I am."


	24. Chapter 24

******My buddy "Denpa Wave Chick Saki" co-wrote this with me. Enjoy!**

"See? It's a good thing we switched groups. We are working much more efficiently on our own than we were with the others," Elphaba said as she walked with Galinda to the next day's class.

The blonde smiled back at her. "I'll admit, you were right. We have gotten quite a lot done, haven't we?"

Elphaba nodded, and opened her mouth to say something else when an interesting sight caught her eye. "Um...isn't that...Fiyero? Why is Sarima hanging on his arm like that?"

Galinda turned to look, her jaw almost dropping. "I...I have no idea. When did that happen?"

"I mean, I-I understand Fiyero being a womanizer and all..." The green woman trailed off, wondering why Sarima would even consider being with him. She had snapped at Elphaba less than a week beforehand, swearing she would have the green woman for her own. "So how can she have moved on already...?"

"Hmm? What was that, Elphie?"

"Wha-" Elphaba looked at the blonde, realizing she had been thinking aloud. "N-nothing...just talking to myself." She poked Galinda in the side. "Why don't you go ask him?" she said teasingly.

Galinda jumped with a small squeal at the touch. "Elphie, don't! You know I'm ticklish."

"I know. You just make such cute noises." She readjusted the bag on her shoulder. "Well...if you won't ask...I-I will."

"You- what?"

"You heard me. I want to know what is going on, and standing here won't help us, so the only logical thing to do is ask." Elphaba started for the couple.

Galinda followed silently behind her. "Just...just try not to be rude, Elphie."

"Hey, you know me: I'm always cordial." She gave Galinda a half grin before she tapped Fiyero on the shoulder. When he turned towards her, she said, "Am I correct to assume that you and Miss Sarima are currently fuck- going out? I meant to say...going out..." Her face flushed in embarrassment.

Fiyero turned to the green woman. "Why, hello, Miss Thropp. Yes, it would be safe for you to assume that the lovely Sarima and I are going out." He gave a wink down to the brunette on his arm. Elphaba nodded, looking anywhere but at Sarima, who was looking rather composed today.

"Yes...how fortunate," Sarima said with a laugh that sounded almost forced. "Oh, Elphaba, I do apologize for what happened back in the Glikkus. I never meant to hurt you. I just...lost myself a little." A distant look filled the brunette's eyes.

"R-right...well, we were just...curious," Elphaba managed to get out, looking at Galinda. 'Help me!' she mouthed.

Galinda gave a smile. "Oh, thank you so much, Elphie." She turned to the blonde prince. "Elphaba was just being so kind as to satisfy my curiosity for me."

The green woman nodded in embarrassed agreement. "Galinda, let's go sit down and leave them alone." She took the blonde's arm and led her away. "Thank you," she sighed.

Galinda sat down in her seat, pulling Elphaba down beside her. "It's the least I can do for my best friend."

Elphaba blushed as she sat and quickly turned to pull her notebook from her bag to hide her darkened face. "Y-yes...well..." She began putting on a pretense of looking for her pen, unaware it was already on the desk.

The blonde giggled and picked up Elphaba's pen, holding it out to her. "Elphie, is this what you are looking for?"

She froze and sat up slowly. "Uhh...yeah..." She took it from the blonde, mumbling a "thanks" before she opened her notebook, leaning down so low that her nose almost touched the paper. "Why do you think they did it?"

Galinda shook her head with a shrug. "I have no idea. I knew Fiyero was a womanizer, but I didn't think he would move on quite _that_ fast."

"And Sarima..." Elphaba didn't finish. She wasn't quite ready for Galinda to know about their love affair or the threat Sarima had made. "Well, as I have said before: people are impossible to please."

"Yeah. I suppose so." The blonde's thoughts drifted off. _I guess last weekend must have been worse than I thought. I can't believe Sarima would do that to her. Elphaba must be crushed that Sarima moved on so fast after breaking up with her..._

"It doesn't matter either way. Life goes on," the green woman said just as the lecture began. After class ended and the two were leaving, another sight caught Elphaba's eye and she smiled slightly. She leaned down close to Galinda's ear to say, "Your other suitor is fast approaching. Want me to deal with him?"

"What are you talking abo-" The blonde turned to the side, only to find herself quite close to a certain munchkin boy.

"G-good morning, Miss Galinda! I heard about you and Master Fiyero, and I am so very sorry!"

"That's what I'm talking about," Elphaba whispered.

"O-oh! Why, hello, Master Boq. It is so...good to see you again."

The munchkin grinned, pleased that the blonde had remembered his name. "Y-yes! I realize it may be soon, and forgive me if I cross any boundaries, but would you perhaps care to join me for lunch today? A-as friends, of course!" Elphaba chuckled softly at that, covering it with a cough, and fiddled with a loose seam on her dress.

"I- well, you see, I already have plans with Miss Elphaba. I'm sorry, Boq. Another time, maybe?"

The munchkin tried not to look disappointed. "Oh, yes...of course. I understand. Another time then." He scurried off, soon becoming lost in the crowd of students.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "What are these plans you speak of, and why was I not informed of them?"

The blonde gave her a quick glare. "You were just going to leave me there floundering, weren't you?"

"I asked if you wanted me to deal with it, and you seemed to be just fine. I can hunt him down and scare him off permanently if that is what you want."

"No, but the least you can do is have lunch with me, so I don't look like a liar."

Elphaba smiled slightly. "Oh, I just don't know...let me check my oh so busy social calendar...I am ever so popular, you know."

"Oh, come on. Let's go into town for lunch." She grabbed Elphaba's hand and pulled her.

"Yes, Miss Galinda," the green woman said with a smile. As they headed outside, Elphaba looked up at the gray clouds, frowning slightly. "I don't like the looks of those clouds..."

"Then I guess we should hurry up and find somewhere." Elphaba nodded as they continued walking. No sooner had they reached town than the green woman let out a hiss, feeling a burning drop hit her face. The blonde also felt a drop hit her own skin. She quickly stripped off her sweater and held it over Elphaba's head to protect her. "Let's go, Elphie."

"Put your clothes back on, woman!" Elphaba said loudly with a grin before she pulled her hood up. "Stop stripping!" The green woman laughed at the stares they were receiving before she started running down the street, casting a glance back at Galinda.

Galinda followed her with a grin. "Let's try going in there!" She pointed to what looked like a cafe up ahead of them.

The green woman opened the door, holding it for the blonde and closing it as she followed Galinda in. She lowered her hood as she gave the heiress a grin. "This is cozy."

Galinda looked around, beginning to recognize the place. "Hey, this is the same place Fiyero took me to before we..." she trailed off.

"O-oh...it is..." Elphaba looked back at the blonde. "Would you perhaps like to go somewhere el-" Before she could finish, someone heading for the exit bumped into her shoulder roughly.

"Watch it," the man growled.

Elphaba was about to reply, but that voice...her eyes fell on the man's face. So familiar...and then it hit her. "You..."

"What are you staring at?"

Elphaba was on him in an instant, tackling him into a table. "YOU BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she shouted as she began striking him in the face, all the awful memories from the Ozdust pouring back.

"Elphaba, what in Oz are you doing?" She quickly grabbed onto the green woman's arms, trying to pull her back.

"LET GO!" Elphaba pushed the blonde away.

"What the fuck did I do to you?" the man asked.

The green woman slammed his head into the ground. "DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW!"

"ELPHABA, YOU NEED TO STOP THIS!" She grabbed onto her arm again, holding tighter this time.

The man managed to shove Elphaba off. "You're crazy!"

"You attacked us!" Elphaba screamed back. "I spent three months in a cast because you shattered my ankle! You would have raped the heiress of Oz, if I hadn't stepped in and I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR IT!"

Galinda let go of her in a gasp, suddenly remembering the man as well. She brought a hand up to her face where the man had punched her across the face. "Elph..." She snapped herself out of the memory, bringing herself back to what was happening at the moment. "Elphie, you need to stop this! Leave him for the police. He's not worth it. Please..."

The man had escaped by that time, and Elphaba let out an angry growl. She became aware of the stares she was receiving and chose to ignore them, stalking to a small table in the corner and slumping down in the seat, crossing her arms angrily and muttering under her breath. Oz, this made her mad! Being able to confront her attacker...and he had gotten away with nothing more than a slight beating. It was nothing compared to everything he'd done to them...

The blonde heiress ordered them some drinks before moving to sit across from Elphaba. She reached over to hold the green woman's hand in her own. "I'm sorry, Elphie. I know how much you wanted to get revenge on him."

Elphaba's hand twitched in Galinda's grasp. "It isn't fair. I should be able to protect you...to teach scum like him a lesson!" She slammed her fist into the table, knocking the sugar shaker over.

"You did protect me. I would have been in the hospital for weeks if you hadn't saved me."

The green woman looked at the blonde with a sigh. "I'm sorry I lost my composure again in public...I'm not doing a very good job of behaving, am I?"

Galinda gave a soft chuckle, nodding in thanks to the waiter when he brought their drinks. "No, you really aren't too good at it."

"Galinda, I...I really do try, and I don't mean to embarrass you...but now that you're my best friend...I can't help myself. I just...I want to protect you from ever getting hurt, because I know how cruel the world can be. Please...please don't hate me...for this."

"I don't hate you, Elphaba."

The green woman took a large gulp of her drink nervously, not realizing it was boiling hot. She had to keep from spitting it all over Galinda, and her eyes watered involuntarily. "Oww..."

Galinda chuckled, quickly using a napkin to dab away the unshed tears from Elphaba's eyes. "You should be more careful, Elphie."

"Thanks. " Elphaba put a hand to her throat. "Nnn...so are you regretting turning Master Boq down for this?"

"No. Not at all. I would much rather have a nice lunch with my best friend than have a munchkin hanging on my every word." She smiled.

The green woman returned the gesture. "I'm flattered."

* * *

"A-all right...so...do you have any experience with the piano at all?"

The blonde shook her head. "Nope. I mean, I have seen people play, but I don't know what any of the keys or foot thingys actually mean."

Elphaba smiled slightly before she sat on the bench. "Come sit with me."

Galinda move to sit beside her, looking down at the keys. "So what do I do?"

"First off, those 'foot thingys' are called pedals. They change how the piano sounds. From left to right, it's the soft pedal, the sostenuto pedal, and the sustaining pedal. Now as for the keyboard itself, this piano is older, so it has 85 keys with seven octaves." She looked at the blonde. "With me so far?" Galinda nodded her head. "All right." Elphaba placed her fingers lightly on the keys. "Now, the harder you push the keys, the harder the hammer hits the string, and the louder the note you get." She demonstrated her point. "Just place your fingers on the keys, and try relaxing your hands while pressing lightly."

"Alright..." The blonde put her hands on the keys, relaxing her muscles as she was told, and she gently pushed down on them. She looked up at Elphaba with a smile.

"See? Not terribly hard." Elphaba readjusted her glasses, turning back to the piano. "Now just think of a song you like and try playing that melody. Don't worry about getting the notes right away." Galinda thought for a moment before very slowly starting to tap out a tune. "Learning by ear isn't as hard as you might think. Reading sheet music actually becomes easier once you have a feel for what each key sounds like. So if you can remember which sound is associated with which key, you'll have no problem, really." Elphaba smiled at the blonde before she began playing a tune to complement Galinda's. Galinda continued tinkering her little tune, grinning up at the grinning woman in excitement. "You're getting the hang of it," Elphaba said, her own face turning dark green as she did her best to keep her own excitement from brimming over, but the blonde's mood was contagious. Elphaba looked back down at the keys, her hands subconsciously moving faster.

As their speed grew faster, the blonde started to mess up her notes. After a particularly loud, out of tune note, she gave up, sitting back with a sigh. The green woman paused at the foul note and looked at the blonde. "S-sorry...when I get nervous, I play faster. But that was good for your first time."

Galinda blushed. "Th-thanks..."

"S-so like I said...it isn't terribly hard. It'll just take practice, but you can't get frustrated if you mess up. You have to keep playing over and over until it's ingrained in your mind. Repetition and rhythm come first; everything will eventually follow."

"Okay, Elphie. I'll try my best."

The green woman nodded, her fingers running lightly over the keys. "So...is there anything else you'd like to know?"

"I think it's just like you said: I need to practice...a lot." She giggled.

"W-well, I don't expect you to get it right away," Elphaba said, her face growing darker.

"I'm glad you don't, because that would definitely not happen. Give me a few weeks or so." She smiled at the green woman. "How long did it take you to learn?"

"A month...I didn't have much else to do with my time. I was young then...not much was demanded of me at the time. I was told to stay out of the way, so I found my escape here."

"Oh, I see. Well, obviously it worked. You're quite good at it, Elphie."

"Thank you." Elphaba sighed before she looked at Galinda. "It was the closest thing I had to a normal childhood. A-and what about you? When did you start dancing?"

"Long before you started working for me...almost since I could walk, really."

"I see...so I just never saw it then, seeing as you and I didn't see much of each other those first few years. Still, of all the things I learned, I could never quite get dancing down."

The blonde giggled and stood, holding her hands out to Elphaba. "Then I suppose that's where I come in. It's my turn to teach you now."

Elphaba's face turned slightly pale. "Uhh...I-I don't know, Galinda..."

"Come on, Elphie. That was the deal, wasn't it? You would teach me piano, if I would teach you to dance."

"H-how about I just teach you piano? I can live with that!"

"Nope." She grabbed Elphaba's hands and tugged her to her feet with a grin. "You're not backing out now."

"N-no! What if I step on you? I d-don't dance!" Elphaba resisted against the blonde.

"That's too ba-" Galinda stopped when she heard the door to the room open. She turned to see a young man standing in the doorway, recognizing her father's regalia on his uniform. "Oh, hello. Is there something I can do for you, sir?"

The young man stepped forward, holding out an envelope to her. "I have an urgent letter from the Wizard for you, Miss Arduenna."

Elphaba used the distraction to scamper back to the piano bench, sitting down and preparing to root herself there. "What does it say? Is everything all right?" she asked once the man had left.

The blonde opened up the letter reading it, her shoulders falling when she finished. "For Oz's sake! Why must who do this to me?" She leaned heavily against the wall, letting the letter fall to the floor.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Elphaba leapt off the bench and ran to the blonde's side.

"I could deal with it when I still lived in the palace and I could easily change my plans, but _this_? He's making me go on another carriage ride for hours so that he can please another one of his oh so important diplomats." She sighed.

"Galinda, what is it? Where is he sending us?" The green woman stooped down to pick up the fallen letter.

"Father is having some important people over for a dinner. One of them, apparently, has requested my presence at the dinner. So we need to be at the palace _tonight_."

"T-tonight?" Elphaba looked at the blonde. "B-but, we would have to leave...right now to be ready by tonight! W-we barely have time to pack!"

"Ah, so do you see now why I am so upset? Come on. Let's go, Elphie." She grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

Elphaba quickly followed after her, and once they reached their room, she began throwing things into her suitcase. "Now would be an ideal time for you to consider traveling light."

Galinda chuckled. "Oh, believe me, I plan on doing just that. All I'm taking is one outfit, my makeup, and my art supplies." She started putting those things into her duffel bag.

"That is impressive. Perhaps we should rush more often," the green woman said with a grin before she slung her bag over her shoulder. "Come on, let's go!"

"I wouldn't get used to it, Elphie." The blonde chuckled, slipping the strap of her bag over her shoulder, and she followed the green woman.

"Oh believe me. I have grown quite used to packing copious amounts of luggage for you." The two emerged and soon reached the carriage, hopping inside. "But isn't it so much easier to just pack lightly?"

Galinda shook her head. "I like having options for my wardrobe choices."

"You should try having three outfits like me. It makes life so much easier." The carriage lurched forward as it started off, causing Elphaba to smack her head against the roof. "Gah, every time!" she said, putting a hand to it with a growl.

The blonde giggled. "You should just accept the fact that it's never going to happen. I will always love my clothes, Elphaba."

* * *

When the carriage arrived at the palace, the two women leapt out, barely managing to give Nessa a "hello" as they ran to their respective rooms. Elphaba grabbed her emerald suit and tripped over her dress as she wriggled out of it.

"You're late," Nessa said, wheeling in the doorway.

"I know that!" Elphaba retorted, realizing her pants were on backwards. She took them off with a growl. "We only just got the letter after our first class."

"The dinner is going to start in less than two hours."

"I know that too!" Something didn't feel right, and Elphaba looked back down to see that her pants were backwards again. "WHAT IS UP WITH THESE PANTS?" Nessa giggled before she left to see how her blonde sister was faring.

* * *

After rushing into her own room, Galinda quickly stripped off her own clothes. She threw on a robe and sat at her vanity to work on her hair and makeup. "Elphaba has pants issues," Nessa announced as she wheeled into Galinda's room.

"IT'S NOT ME! THESE PANTS ARE BROKEN!"

"I rest my case."

The blonde giggled from where she was sitting. She called behind her, "Do you require assistance, Miss Thropp?"

"NO I DO NOT, THANK YOU VERY LITTLE, MISS GALINDA ARDUENNA, HEIRESS OF OZ, PERSON WHO HAS TOO MANY DRESSES!"

Galinda broke out into a fit of laughter. "Elphaba, are you really having that much trouble with your pants?"

"NO I'M NOT! LEAVE ME AND MY BROKEN PANTS ALONE!"

Nessa shook her head with a sigh. "She's just impossible." The brunette wheeled up to her sister's side. "Galinda...how are you going to deal with...him?"

The blonde turned to her, a confused expression on her face. "Deal with who?"

Nessa paused. "Uhhh...so how's that sorcery class...going?"

"Nessaaaa...tell me. Who are you talking about? Who is going to be at this dinner?"

The brunette wrung her hands nervously. "I thought you knew...it would be like Father to keep it a secret. Well, you see, it's like this-"

"Dear Oz, that was ridiculous!" Elphaba said, coming into the room and doing up the buttons on her jacket.

Galinda reached over to grab Nessa's hands. "Nessa, tell me."

Nessa winced slightly, but only because of what she was about to say. "It was...Devon who requested your...appearance. There I said it! Are you happy now?"

The blonde turned back to her vanity with a moan. "Ozdamnit, I should have known."

"Devon is going to attend?" Elphaba's eyes narrowed. "I can take care of this nuisance once and for all, if you permit me."

Galinda returned to doing her makeup. "Elphaba, I would like nothing more than to just let you at him, but you know we can't do that."

"But why not? As your bodyguard, it is my duty and obligation to remove anything that poses a threat to you, and I see him as a threat. Therefore, he needs to be removed."

"We can't just get rid of him. Father would never allow it, and we would both be severely punished. We will just have to deal with, Elphie."

"But I don't want to just deal with it," Elphaba muttered under her breath, looking down.

"Why is he so persistent? Can't he take a hint?" Nessa said.

"Nessa, hints bounce off men like you wouldn't believe."

"Well, not all men. Most of them take the hint after a while, but Devon...well, he's just a tad too persistent." She finished her makeup and started on her hair.

"Oh, what do you know about men, Galinda?" Elphaba said.

The blonde turned to look at her. "Do you doubt that I know more about men than you do?

"Yes. Yes, I do. What are you going to do about it?"

"Well, I suppose I can't do too much about it. Although...no. That would be too cruel." She shook her head with a smile.

"What? Come on. You can't leave me in suspense here!"

"I could _order_ you to wear that dress I gave you for Lurlinemas to dinner...but, like I said, I'm not quite that cruel." The blonde finished artfully curling her hair before getting up and moving into her closet.

There was a pause in which the two brunettes exchanged looks. Nessa shrugged and gestured towards the blonde. Elphaba looked back in her direction. "But...how would that prove you know more about men than me?"

"I didn't say I was going to prove that. You were the one who doubted me, and you asked what I was going to do about it."

Another set of exchanged looks between the brunettes. "I rest my case," Elphaba said, unaware she was echoing Nessa's exact words from earlier.

"Well, have fun getting ready, you two," Nessa said before she wheeled from the room.

* * *

Galinda sat down in her chair, tucking her dress underneath her. The blonde had finally decided on a simple, strapless pink dress that cut off just below her knees. With a smile, she patted the seat next to her, gesturing for Elphaba to sit. Elphaba looked at the seat uncertainly and instead chose to stand behind Galinda's chair, as she was accustomed to doing. Her dark eyes scanned the room.

"Have you seen him yet?" Nessa asked, wheeling up beside her sister.

The blonde shook her head, speaking softly so only Nessa could hear, "Maybe he simply won't show up, and we can all have a pleasant night." She kept a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Wouldn't that be lovely?" Nessa said.

"Yes...but I'm afraid it may only be wishful thinking," Elphaba said. "Please let me deal with him once and for all. I won't hurt him, I swear."

"Elphaba, you know you wouldn't be able to control yourself around him. Just leave it. It's something we simply have to learn to deal with." Galinda smiled politely at the people who filtered into the room and began taking their seats.

"Don't tell me how I would and would not act! You may know me, but you don't know me _that_ well, Galinda."

The blonde gave a shrug. "Face it, already. We can't get rid of this problem. We're stuck with it. Please just leave it alone. I would rather have a good time tonight while I still can."

"Fine," Elphaba huffed, but she forced herself to calm down, if only for Galinda's sake. The blonde was too nice and well-mannered for her own good, but there was nothing the green woman could do without Galinda's "okay". She chose to instead watch the guests, hands clasped tightly behind her back.

Galinda gave her a small smile and turned back to the guests, talking to them politely. When dinner was brought out, the blonde serious began to wonder if Devon would even show up after all. Her smiles grew a little more genuine at the thought, but then she turned to see him striding through the door with his father, and her smile faltered the slightest bit.

Elphaba's thoughts had been along the same line, and she shared Galinda's disappointment when she saw him enter. "He could at least be on time," she grumbled, reaching over to help Nessa cut a particular tough piece of meat.

The blonde's spirit fell even further when Devon happened to choose the empty seat next to her. He turned to her with a bow of his head. "Good evening, Miss Galinda. It is so good to see you here tonight."

Galinda turned to him, giving a small bow of her head as well. "And it is good to see you as well, Master Devon."

"Yes, we were afraid all the food would be gone by the time you decided to grace us with your presence," Elphaba all but spat.

The blonde sneakily gave her a light smack on the leg. "Please don't mind her. She has always been one to speak her mind, whether the time is appropriate or not."

Devon turned back to his meal with a shrug. "It doesn't matter to me. People like her are inconsequential. The higher caliber of people, like you and I, can't be bothered with them." He didn't notice the blonde grinding her teeth or clenching her fists beside him. "So, on another note, how have your studies been going at Shiz, Miss Galinda?"

Galinda forced herself to relax, returning to her meal. "My studies have been going quite well, thank you."

"That's very good to hear. So I hope you wouldn't mind settling something for me that I just happened to hear?"

"Go ahead, and ask away," Galinda said, even though she had a pretty good idea what he was curious about.

"Well, you see, I have been hearing a few rumors here and there that you and a certain prince of the Vinkus are...no longer together. Would it be terribly impolite of me to ask if that rumor is true?"

The blonde shook her head. "Master Fiyero and I simply aren't meant to be. His priorities are different than mine, and we were just upsetting each other. So we thought it would be best to just break it off, you see." It was obvious why Devon was asking these questions, and that only made Elphaba angrier, but she kept her mouth tightly shut.

"Perhaps it would be best for my sister to take a break from all men," Nessa said, putting an emphasis on "all."

Devon leaned close to the blonde, taking her hand in his own in what _seemed _like a comforting gesture, but it was really more possessive than comforting. He whispered in her ear, "I'm sure you will be fine, though. There are, after all, plenty of other eligible young men in Oz, am I right, Miss Galinda?"

Galinda gave him a small smile. "Oh, you are very right, Master Devon. In fact, one man in particular has already caught my eye."

The inky haired diplomat's son smirked. "Really? And am I allowed to know who this man is?"

"Oh, I don't know...I'm sure you wouldn't know him, Master Devon. You see, I met him at Shiz as well. He is an absolutely delightful person." With another smile, she pulled her hand from Devon's and returned to her meal, reveling in his displeasured look.

"Yes, well, I can't wait to meet this mystery man. Anybody who is swell enough to capture the heart of such a beauty as yourself, must be quite the catch." With almost a glare, he turned back to his food, not saying another word.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. She was almost sure that Galinda was lying to head Devon off, but even so...could it be true? And if so, who could that man be? Galinda had hardly had any interaction with men after Fiyero. Unless...no...Galinda couldn't possibly be referring to...Elphaba?

"But I thought you were off men," Nessa said, catching herself too late.

Galinda turned to give her sister a look. "Well, I was, but when I met...Boq, I simply couldn't help but be attracted to him." By that time, however, had completely lost interest in the conversation.

"What? But you-" The green woman was silenced by an elbow to the stomach from Nessa.

"Thank you, Nessa. I'm sure Boq and I will be quite happy together."

"What Animal do you suppose your meal used to be?" Elphaba said, desperate to change the subject.

"Elphaba, you know very well that the palace is extremely careful about not using meat from Animals. Do you have any idea how much of an uproar that would cause?"

"Do you know how much your father _doesn't_ care?" Elphaba looked away. "The whole idea disgusts me..."

"Elphaba don't. Not here," the blonde hissed at her. The green woman did not reply.


	25. Chapter 25

******My buddy "Denpa Wave Chick Saki" co-wrote this with me. Enjoy!**

"Galinda, let go! I don't dance!"

"Elphaba, come on! We made a deal! You were the one who said that you wanted to learn."

"I-I must have had a brain lapse!" Elphaba strained against the petite blonde. "I forgot how terrible I am!"

"That's what I'm here for. I am going to make you not so terrible."

"Nooo! You can't make me!"

"Elphaba, please? Do it for me?" She gave the brunette a pout.

Elphaba made the mistake of looking at her. She groaned. "Fiiiiinnneeee..."

"Yay! Thank you, Elphie." The blonde clapped her hands in excitement. "Okay. So do you remember the position I showed you after the Lurlinemas ball?"

"Nnn...yes." Elphaba placed her hand gently on Galinda's back, her face growing dark, as she took Galinda's hand.

"Good. But I think you should learn the girl's part first, so we're going to switch." She brought Elphaba's hand to rest on her own upper arm, as she placed her hand on the green woman's upper back. "Now pretend I'm taller...and a guy," she giggled. "Follow me."

Elphaba's face grew darker. "You're too pretty to be a man..." She looked down at their feet, hoping she wouldn't step on Galinda as they moved.

"Awww...thank you, Elphie." The blonde blushed as well, feeling a sudden onslaught of butterflies in her stomach. The feeling grew stronger, as the two girls naturally drew closer as they danced. Galinda tried to shake the feeling away. _What in Oz do you think you're doing? Elphaba is your friend! Your FEMALE friend. You shouldn't be feeling things...sexual things...like this towards her. This... _She happened to look up at Elphaba at that moment. _But she looks so...beautiful...and those lips...I just want to- NO! Stop this, Galinda! She's your friend! Only that!_

Elphaba became aware that Galinda was staring at her. "Um...am I doing something wrong?" she asked, though the nervous feeling in her stomach told her that she didn't mind Galinda staring at her. _I'd like to just stare at her too..._ The green woman berated herself for those thoughts. _Galinda is the heiress of Oz! There is nothing you have that she would want, so stop this! We're friends...just be thankful for that._

"I...um...sorry." She blushed and looked down. "You're doing very well."

"Thanks...I don't really believe you, but thank you anyway." Elphaba stared back down at their feet as they continued, wishing all her feelings would stop tumbling over one another and just tell her what she wanted! "S-so...what are your plans...for today?"

The blonde gave her a smile. "Teaching you to dance, of course. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be almost as good as me."

"I highly doubt that...n-not because you're not a good dancer, or teacher! It's just...me..." Elphaba shook her head, trying to focus.

"Elphie, it's okay. I know what you meant. How about we take a break and go grab some lunch?"

"Y-yes. That sounds...like a good idea." Elphaba broke away from the blonde, allowing their hands to linger perhaps a few seconds too long. She looked away, rubbing the back of her neck.

Galinda blushed, turning away to grab her bag. "Are you ready?"

"Yes...I am." Elphaba held the door for the blonde, following her out and towards the dining hall.

When they arrived, Galinda picked up a tray and turned to the green woman. "So what would you like to eat, Elphie?"

The green woman sighed. "You know I can only eat salad at lunch time...they don't serve any other non-meat items."

"Well, I wasn't sure. For all I know you may have felt like some fruit instead." She turned with a shrug to start gathering food onto the tray.

"True, but you eat with me every day. I always get the same boring thing," Elphaba said with a slight smile, as she followed the blonde. "You should expect it by now."

"You never know. You might have decided to change your boring ways." She threw a grin back at the green woman.

"Keep dreaming. I'm not that exciting. Routine is my life; that's hard to break, you know." After paying, they moved to sit down.

Galinda slid Elphaba's food over to her. "Here you go. One boring salad for the stick in the mud." She grinned at her.

The green woman's shoulders drooped. "I'm sorry..." She pushed a lettuce leaf around with her fork. "Luckily, it looks like a distraction from boring me is coming."

A tray suddenly slid next to Galinda's. "I'm so glad I caught you for lunch today, Miss Galinda!" Boq said, sitting beside her.

The blonde's eyes widened for a second, before she turned to the munchkin with a smile. "Why, hello there, Master Boq."

"I was hoping that you wouldn't have plans tonight..." Boq started, and Elphaba prepared herself for the question he had asked so many times before. "But perhaps you and I could go out to dinner in town?"

"I..." Galinda thought back to what she had been feeling in the dance studio. _Maybe I need a distraction from these...feelings that are starting... _She took a deep breath before giving Boq another smile. "I would love to join you, Master Boq." There was a loud clatter, as Elphaba's fork fell from her hand, skittered across the table, and fell to the floor. Her face turned dark green, as she mumbled some sort of apology, leaning down to retrieve it.

"R-really?" Boq sounded surprised, but a smile crossed his face. "Wonderful! Oh, I'm so glad! What time should I pick you up? What should I wear? On, but what are you wearing? My outfit has to compliment yours!"

The blonde gave a quick thought. "How about you pick, Boq? Just let me know."

"I think red...no blue! Yes, blue is quite nice! O-okay! I'll pick you up at seven! Oh, I have to go get ready!" The munchkin rushed off.

Elphaba fumed under the table. Why was Galinda agreeing to this? She had always turned the munchkin down before. Was she really that desperate? Elphaba thought they had settled this matter! Besides, what did Boq have that she didn- No. No, she couldn't think like that! Elphaba started to sit up, and she cracked her head on the table in the process, causing all the silverware to rattle.

Galinda jumped at the sudden shake in the table. "Oh, Oz! Elphie, are you alright?"

Elphaba sat up with a groan, rubbing her head. "I'm fine..." She set her fork on the table. "Why did you say yes?" she asked, hiding her bitterness.

The blonde sighed. "I...I don't know. I feel sorry for him. What's the harm in at least giving him a chance...right?"

"A pity date? Galinda, that's worse than-" Elphaba caught herself and sighed, standing up. There was no reasoning with the blonde. "I'm not hungry." She picked up her tray.

Galinda looked up at her in shock. "Elphie? Where are you going? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," Elphaba replied, her voice strained. "I'm just not hungry...I'm going to dispose of this and then wait for you to finish so we can return to our room."

"I...it's okay." Galinda quickly re-gathered her things. "I'm ready to go now."

"Fine." Elphaba dumped her untouched food, before she started from the hall, crossing her arms uncomfortably. She knew she shouldn't be mad at Galinda; the blonde was only being nice. What was so wrong with that? _Because I want her to be _that_ nice to ME._ Elphaba kicked a rock in frustration, forcing her brain to shut up. "Will you want to be alone on this outing?"

"Elphie, what's wrong? Why are you so upset?"

"I'm not upset!" Elphaba protested, a little louder and harsher than she had intended, as she turned on the blonde, fists clenched tightly. "I'm just...not sure...why you're doing this."

"It's...it's like I said: I want to at least give him a chance."

"But why? Ozdamnit, _why_?" Elphaba realized she was shouting and backed off, shaking slightly. "I...I'm sorry."

"Elphaba, I'm just...I'm trying to be nice. Is that so bad?"

"N-no...of course not..."

"I'm sorry, if I upset you, Elphie."

"No...it isn't you." Elphaba continued walking to their room, and, when they arrived, she sat on her bed with a sigh. "You never answered my question though: do you want my company tonight or not?"

Galinda went into her closet, starting to look around for a blue dress to wear that night. "You don't have to, Elphie."

"Well, I'm going anyway. I just ask to sound nice," Elphaba said, making sure Galinda wasn't looking before she pulled out one of her golden knives and began cleaning it.

"Elphaba, maybe it's best if you don't go. I don't want to, you know, emotionally scar Boq for the rest of his life."

"All right, Galinda. You can go into town alone with a boy...when my skin stops being green."

"Elphie, please..." She held up two dresses in front of her, trying to decide which one to wear.

"Galinda, I am not leaving you alone with him. I'll wait outside if you want, but I am not staying here!"

The blonde gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine. You can stay outside, but that's it."

"Oh, may I? Thank you oh so much, your most royal Ozness," Elphaba spat, grabbing a book and opening it angrily.

"Ozdamnit, Elphaba! What the hell is your problem? What did I do to make you hate me so much?" She threw down the dresses and stormed out of the closet towards Elphaba, getting in her face.

Elphaba looked up at the blonde, and her mouth opened to reply, but instead, a sob suddenly caught in her throat. "I don't...hate you," she said, covering her face with her hands.

The blonde blinked in shock. "I...Elphie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Elphaba shook her head. "I...I'm sorry I'm overreacting...I just...I can't stand to see you hurt...and I don't want...a repeat of Fiyero..."

"Oh, Elphie." She pulled the green woman into a hug. "You don't need to worry about Boq. First, he's not a jerk like Fiyero, and second, I don't see this going too far. I don't really like him like that at all. I'm just trying to at least give him a chance."

Elphaba nodded as she returned the hug tightly. "Just promise me...you'll be careful...and don't hesitate to call me for anything."

Galinda reached up to give Elphaba a lingering kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for caring, Elphaba." She stepped back with a blush, realizing what she had just done. The blonde quickly disappeared into her closet to finish preparing for dinner. Elphaba put a hand to the spot, a blush creeping across her own face. She buried her nose back into her book, but the thoughts running through her head drowned out any of the words that she tried to read.

* * *

"I-I do hope you like this restaurant, Miss Galinda. I'm sure it isn't nearly as fancy as anything you're used to," Boq stammered, as he pulled Galinda's chair out for her. Outside, Elphaba leaned against the wall, rubbing her frigid hands together as her breath made small clouds in the chilly night air.

The blonde gave him a smile, tucking her shimmering blue dress underneath her, as she sat down. "I'm sure everything will be fine, Boq."

Boq sat across from her, his chair scraping along the floor as he scooted closer eagerly, a grin on his face. "I hope so." He picked up his menu and disappeared behind it. "Again, I'm so terribly sorry to hear about Fiyero. It wasn't right of him." A clearing of the throat. "So...does anything catch your eye?"

Galinda picked up her own menu to look at it, setting it back down soon after. "What's usually the best thing here?"

"O-oh...umm..." Boq set his own menu down, his face coloring. "I...I wouldn't really know. I don't come here often...I hear their filet mignon is...excellent..."

"Oh, okay. I suppose I will give that a try then." She gave him a smile. Boq's face colored further, and he disappeared behind his menu again. Soon after, the waiter came by and took their orders, creating a silence between the two. "So...um...it's a lovely night tonight. Thank you for inviting me." The munchkin nodded, fiddling with his tie.

The conversation remained sparse, and, near the end of dinner, a gentle hush fell over the slight chatter as eyes fell on the green woman making her way through the maze of tables. Elphaba saw Galinda and grunted, "Don't worry. Bathroom," as she passed.

Galinda rolled her eyes with a smile. She unknowingly turned to keep her eyes on the green woman as she left the room, admiring the way her body moved as she walked. _I shouldn't feel like this. She's my friend. Nothing more._ She turned back to her date, only to be surprised when a certain munchkin pressed his lips against her own. After recovering from the initial shock, Galinda returned the kiss, even going so far as to deepen it a little. _I do not like her. I like boys. I am a normal girl who likes boys only and not girls._

Elphaba fixed her belt and had just left the bathroom when her eyes fell on a certain couple locked in...a kiss. The green woman felt as though she had been punched in the stomach; there wasn't enough air in the room. She felt like crying, but she didn't really know why. She should be happy for Galinda, not...jealous? Elphaba swiped at her eyes quickly, as a warning to any tears that might spring up before she left the building in a rush, almost barreling over a waiter in the process. She leaned against the wall outside, trying to calm herself down and catch her breath.

Boq pulled away from the blonde, his head spinning. "M-Miss Galinda...I..."

"Boq...can...can we...go back now, please?" Galinda looked down at her lap, unable to meet the munchkin's eyes. The entire time that the two of them had kissed, the blonde had been imagining that the lips she had been kissing were the green luscious ones that she found herself fantasizing about more and more as each day went by.

"S-sure...of course." Boq paid the check and led the blonde outside, where Elphaba was waiting. The green woman looked up as they approached, but couldn't meet Galinda's gaze. She instead fell in step behind them as they walked back to Shiz, her hands in her pockets.

The entire walk back to Shiz, the blonde kept her gaze down on her feet. When the finally reached Crage hall, Galinda dodged another kiss from Boq, instead giving him a quick kiss to the cheek. "Thank you for dinner, Master Boq. I'll see you around." She turned around, nearly fleeing up to their room.

Elphaba followed her at a slower pace, closing the door behind her as she entered their room. The green woman undid her cloak and tossed it onto her bed. "You two seemed awfully familiar...I do wonder what I missed." The blonde was on the floor of her closet, leaning back against the wall with her arm covering her eyes. "Galinda?" Elphaba followed the sound of her breathing and found her in the closet. She squatted beside her. "Please don't tell me I have to go beat someone up."

She shook her head. "No. It's just...Oz, I was so stupid."

"For kissing him?"

Galinda looked up at her with a slight wince. "You saw that?"

Elphaba nodded slowly. "I...I didn't mean to...but why'd you do it?"

"I don't know. I turned around, and he kissed me before I could react and...and I didn't have the heart to push him away," she lied.

"I see...Well, judging by the way you're acting...you didn't fully enjoy it." The green woman tried to smile.

The blonde shook her head. "No. I didn't. You don't think...he'll take that as an encouragement for his...affections...do you?"

"I thought you knew more about men than me," Elphaba said, placing a hand on the back of Galinda's head and pressing her forehead against the blonde's. "I don't know Glin..."

Galinda blushed ferociously. "Oz, I really hope he doesn't."

"Galinda...you may have to confront this problem head on. I can't scare every man away."

"I know," she sighed. "I just hope this won't become a problem in the first place."

"I had hoped so too...but it's too late now. We must adapt and overcome." Elphaba gave the blonde's forehead a kiss. "Come on. Let's get you off the floor and ready for bed."

Galinda nodded and stood up, brushing herself off. "I think I'll take a quick bath first, though." She gathered up her nightclothes and went into the bathroom to turn on the tub's faucet. The blonde set her nightdress on the counter before starting to strip out of her blue dinner dress, forgetting that the bathroom door was still open.

"Do you need anyth- any...ahhh..." Elphaba had turned just as the blonde's dress pooled at her feet, leaving her exposed. The green woman felt her face grow hot. She had seen Galinda naked before, so this was nothing new! _But she's so beautiful... _Elphaba was finding it impossible to look away. The blonde still hadn't noticed the door. She turned off the tub and slowly lowered herself into the hot water with a sigh of contentment. Elphaba felt an odd stirring inside of her, and her face grew darker still. She couldn't take this anymore! "Nnn...Galinda...door!" She lunged forward, slamming it shut, her chest heaving.

Galinda jumped, trying to cover herself despite the fact that it was far too late for it. She curled into a ball, blushing even more than before.

* * *

Sarima knocked on the door to Fiyero's room, crossing her arms in frustration and impatience. This was not working out as she had planned. What was taking the green woman so long to realize her mistake? She had to admit, perhaps Fiyero had not been the best choice for jealousy, but he had connections with that...blonde, so he was better than any, she supposed.

The blonde prince opened the door with a grin. "Hello there, gorgeous. So good to see you." He pulled Sarima into his room and leaned down to suck on her neck.

Sarima held back her disdain and, instead, put a slight smile on her face. "Yes...I feel the same about you." She pushed the prince to sit in an easy chair, positioning herself to sit on his lap. "So...whyever did you invite me at such a late hour?" she asked, putting on an air of innocence as she ran a hand down his shirt, twirling her finger around a loose thread.

Fiyero pulled her closer to give her a lingering kiss, his hands roaming down to grip her bottom. "I think you can figure it out..."

_Only the one intention of EVERY man..._ "Oh, but Master Fiyero...the things people will say...I could get in so much trouble for sneaking in here, you know." Sarima ran her hands through his hair before they moved down to begin undoing his shirt. She did her best not to shudder, as she ran her hands down his bare chest...his _flat_, bare chest...

The blonde grinned at her. "We're going out, aren't we? People already know what we do...and as for sneaking in here, well, you're already here, so you might as well stay and have a little fun..." He pulled Sarima's shirt over her head.

"I suppose so." Sarima undid the prince's belt before she stood with a grin, making her way seductively into the bedroom...and also using this time to grimace to herself. It would be worth it if it meant getting Elphaba back. Fiyero eagerly followed, stripping his shirt off as he went. He pinned the brunette up against the wall in the bedroom, kissing her deeply. Sarima almost slapped him for that, but she held herself back. _It's all for Elphaba...this means nothing..._ She undid his pants and pushed them down. "Well...I apologize for my body making you act like this...perhaps I should just leave."

Fiyero slipped off Sarima's skirt and growled in her ear, "You're not going anywhere. You see what you do to me?" He took the brunette's hand and wrapped it around his penis with a moan.

Sarima was immediately repulsed, and she almost yanked her hand away. She considered storming out right then and there, but she had come this far...So, the brunette, instead, stripped off her underwear with her free hand and guided the prince inside her, inhaling sharply at the slight pain.

The prince gave another moan of pleasure, sliding himself further into Sarima. He pulled one of her legs up around his waist, giving himself better access. Fiyero's hand started massaging the brunette's breast. "Oz, you feel as amazing as usual."

Sarima tried to hide her boredom, as she let Fiyero do his usual thing. It was the same every time; nothing ever changed. "Oh, yes, Fiyero...fuck me hard." What? She had to keep him entertained somehow, though with his ego, she was sure he hardly noticed her reaction.

Fiyero stopped slowly sliding in and out of the brunette, instead beginning to pick up the pace, thrusting harder. He picked up her other leg to wrap it around his waist as well, leaving him as the only thing holding her up. The brunette wrapped her arms around him, clinging to him as if in heightened sexual pleasure, but honestly, he had dropped her before, and she did not want to spend another night with an ice pack to the back of her head. After a few more minutes, she began to moan in a way that told the prince she was near her climax and he needed to wrap this up.

"Oh, Oz! I'm going to come so fucking hard!" His thrusts grew harder and faster. Finally he threw his head back as he came deep inside of Sarima.

Sarima cried out as well but only to keep up appearances. Her grip didn't loosen, as she felt the prince's hot breath on her neck, causing her to shudder in disgust. "That was...very pleasing, Fiyero."

"Just 'pleasing'? Perhaps I need to fuck you again..." He grinned at her.

Oz, she did not want to go through that again! "Fine. You caught me. It was thoroughly enjoyable." She leaned in to kiss him, her legs stretching towards the ground, as she only trusted this moron for so long.

Fiyero didn't set her down, instead moving over to lay her down on the bed and crawling on top of her. "I'm afraid that 'thoroughly enjoyable' isn't good enough. I'm already hard for you. I need to have you again." He started thrusting into her again.

Sarima set her jaw, biting back her response. She closed her eyes, as the dull headache she'd had earlier began to rear its ugly head. Still, she was glad to be lying down at least, as her lower back had been sore for most of the day. "Well, by all means...take me."

"Gladly." The blonde's thrusts grew harder. It didn't take him long to come inside of Sarima again. He held himself just over her, not sliding out of her.

Sarima looked up at him, a smirk playing across her lips. "Awww...tired already?" she taunted, her headache beginning to scream at her.

Fiyero grinned down at her. "With a body as spectacular as yours beneath me, I'll never be tired. Would you really like me to go again?"

"As much as I would love to go all night, I really don't feel terribly well...I would much rather rest and you can try again tomorrow morning."

The blonde laid down on his back next to her, pulling Sarima on top of him. "You should sleep here for the night."

Normally, she would have protested, but her head felt as though it was about to split open, so she just laid it down on the prince's chest with a sigh. "That sounds...wonderful." Fiyero pulled the covers of the bed over them and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. As Sarima drifted into sleep, she imagined it was Elphaba holding her close. Soon...soon she would have the green woman again...

* * *

The feeling of her stomach performing flips the next morning woke Sarima, and she tore herself away from Fiyero, rolling to the floor and scrambling for the bathroom She made it in front of the toilet just as her stomach surrendered its contents. The prince sat up groggily, looking in the direction of the bathroom. "Sarima? What're you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she retorted weakly, a shiver passing through her body and bringing up a second wave of regurgitation.

"Oz, really? Well, why is this happening?"

Sarima flushed before she stood, stumbling back into the bedroom, all pleasantry gone from her face. "Oh, you dolt. Doesn't anything get through that thick head of yours? You've been fucking me for almost a month! What happens when a man fucks a woman, you idiot?"

That made the prince snap completely awake immediately. He scrambled out of the bed, his face pale. "No no no no. You must be wrong. It couldn't be that."

The brunette glared up at him. "I tried ignoring it too, but it's happened. You managed to do it, so congratulations."

"Fuck! We...we need to keep this quiet. I cannot let this get out."

"Ha! Of course that's your first thought; protect the reputation you've so carefully purchased. And how do you think I feel about this? I'm not exactly looking to be branded a whore, you know!"

"You don't get it, do you? As the prince of the Vinkus, if I get any woman pregnant before I'm married, I am required by law to marry _her_."

Sarima felt her heart drop. "Wh-what? Fiyero, that isn't funny!" She slammed her fist into his chest. "Don't say that to me! Don't tell me we have to...NO I WON'T DO IT!"

"Do you see now why we can't let this get out? This is not just about my reputation!"

The brunette began to hyperventilate. "I...I think I need to leave...before I have another...episode..." She turned away from him, a hand to her head. "Elphaba..." she moaned.

"Elphaba? What the hell does she have to do with this?"

And the brunette snapped. She whipped back around to face him. "Did you actually think I was attracted to you? Did you think this whole time I let you fuck me because I enjoyed it? You. Disgust. Me. I _used_ you, Fiyero, to get at Elphaba, who is the _only_ object of my desire. If you had just stayed with that dumbass blonde, instead of being a _manwhore_, I would still have my Elphaba! And now I'm stuck with an uninvited guest...and a terribly unsatisfying prospective husband."

Fiyero's jaw dropped. "WHAT? You're a fucking homo? With that _thing_? Why does it seem like that green skinned freak keeps ruining things for me?" He turned and slammed his fist into the wall.

Sarima bristled at that, and she closed the gap between her and the prince, punching him hard enough to give him a black eye. "Don't you _dare_ talk about Elphaba like that! I would much rather have her fingers deep inside me than your sorry excuse for a dick!" She gathered her clothes, slipping back into them. "We're done...I will keep my silence...and you yours...and our actions need never come to light." And then she was gone. Fiyero gave a shout of frustration.

* * *

If there was one thing that spread faster than wildfire, it was gossip in Shiz. It didn't take long for the news of Sarima and Fiyero breaking up to get around, and rumors soon started flying.

"Well, that hardly lasted," Elphaba said one day in class, turning the page of her book.

Galinda nodded her head, never looking up from her page of sketching. "Did you really expect Fiyero to stay in a long-lasting relationship? He's probably still feeling stifled from ours, and he couldn't stand it anymore."

Elphaba snorted in amusement. "I suppose...well, he is going to make his wife very unhappy someday, if he keeps that up."

Sudden whispers and giggling caught her attention, and Elphaba cast a glance up to see a tired looking Sarima entering. The green woman almost felt bad for her; she had never seen the brunette like this, with her face so pale and hair dull and listless. Sarima flopped down in her seat, and Elphaba quickly looked back at her book to avoid any awkward moments.

The blonde happened to glance up in time to see Sarima walk in as well. "Oh, Oz, she looks horrible."

"I know...I feel bad for her..." Elphaba refused to look back at the brunette, afraid of what new pain it would unearth.

"I wonder what's been going on with her." Galinda looked back down at her sketching.

"I have heard...rumors that she may be...well...providing for another..."

"What? You mean she's..." She realized that she was speaking rather loudly and lowered her voice to a whisper, "...pregnant?"

Elphaba gave the blonde a look at her loud tone. "That is the general rumor...but I honestly don't know. One would have to ask her, to find out for certain."

The blonde started sketching again. "Well, I suppose we'll just have to live with the rumors. There's no way that I would ask her." Elphaba looked up again before she stood uncertainly. Galinda looked up at her. "What are you doing?"

"I...I feel like...I owe it to her..."

"Owe it to her to do what? Are you...are you going to _ask_ her?"

"I don't know...I just feel bad. I mean, look at her. I know what it feels like to be...well...ostracized. And she looks so miserable." Elphaba took the first hesitant step towards Sarima's desk.

"Elphaba, are you sure about this?"

"No..." The green woman looked at Sarima one last time, before she sat back down.

"I...I understand if you want to see how she's doing."

"I don't know what I want anymore...perhaps it is best for Sarima and I to stay out of each other's lives, as we are doing now."

Galinda reached over to give the green woman's hand a squeeze with a reassuring smile. "Elphie, I know that I may personally not have really liked Sarima all that much, but she was your friend. It isn't good to just ignore each other and hope for the best."

"Things are just...tense between us, and I don't know if they can be fixed now, especially if she's...pregnant. It's easier to just...stay away."

The blonde sighed. "Alright, Elphie."

"Before you wanted me to have nothing to do with her; now you want us to reconcile. Make up your mind."

"I already admitted that I may not like her, but you shouldn't let me get in the way of your friendships."

"Galinda, I don't know...if Sarima was ever my friend." She squeezed Galinda's hand a little tighter, looking up at her. "Not like you..."

"Alright, Elphie. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to."

"Thank you." Elphaba smiled, but that soon turned into a scowl as her eyes fell on the next person who came in. "Speaking of people we should be making up with...it looks as though someone is coming to apologize, if he knows what's good for him."

Galinda looked up to see Fiyero making his way over towards them. "Um, hello, Master Fiyero. Is there something I can help you with?"

The blonde prince looked almost nervous, as he approached them. "Do you think it might be possible for us to talk alone, Galinda?"

Elphaba glared up at him, but in an uncharacteristic show, she stood. "I suddenly feel the need to urinate." She passed by him, growling, "Five minutes," before she left the room.

Fiyero slowly sat down in Elphaba's vacant seat, taking Galinda's hand gently in his own. "I'm sorry for what I did to you, Galinda."

The blonde looked away from him. "Yes, you should be sorry, Fiyero. You were a complete asshole to me."

He sighed. "I know I was. Look, I realize that I was completely wrong. I, of all people, know my own habits. I admit that I'm a rather bad womanizer. I should have realized it wouldn't change, and I never should have dragged you and your feelings into it. I'm sorry."

Galinda couldn't help but soften at his pleas. "It isn't just your fault, Fiyero. I knew what you were like too, but I thought that I might be able to change you. I hoped, but it was never enough. I have nobody to blame but myself."

From where she sat, Sarima watched the two, her eyes narrowing. Though she couldn't hear what they were saying, she could tell by their expressions what was going on, and yet again, Galinda Upland had come out on top. She had Elphaba, and now the apologies of her once boyfriend, who didn't get her pregnant. It was almost too much for the brunette and she looked away angrily, her pen snapping in her hand.

"I lied. I didn't really have to go that much," Elphaba announced from across the room as she returned, trying to give the two the added privacy, if needed.

Galinda gave a smile. "How about we're just friends now? You can be like...like my big brother," she giggled.

The prince grinned back. "And you can be my little sister...my very tiny and sexy little sister who I have to beat all of the boys away from to protect her virtue."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Oh, no you don't. Elphaba does that enough already. Between the two of you I will never get another boyfriend!" she laughed.

"I hear merriment!" Elphaba approached the two. "Am I to assume we have come to a truce?"

Galinda smiled at her. "It is safe to assume so, yes. Elphie, I would like you to meet my adopted big brother."

Elphaba looked at the prince, blinking once. She crossed her arms, tapping her foot. Finally, she said, "I'll keep preparing the meals, but you have to do your own laundry mister."

Fiyero chuckled. "Yes, mother dearest."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "While I don't exactly like that nickname, it is better than what you have called me before. In fact, this may be the most decent thing you've said to me."

After a pointed look from Galinda, he sighed. "Look, seeing as you two are friends now, it seems that we will be seeing a lot more of each other. It might make it easier on both us if we don't hate each other. I'm sorry for what I've done to you in the past. So...truce?" He held his hand out to Elphaba.

The green woman's eyes narrowed, and she bit back her sarcastic reply. Instead, she took his hand and shook it. "Fine...but don't think this doesn't mean I still won't beat your ass in a second if I need to."

Fiyero nodded with a smile. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

"Good." She released his hand. "Now get out of my seat before I sit on you."

"Oh, yes!" The prince quickly stood up. "I...I guess I'll see you ladies later." After giving a nod of his head to both of them, he went to take his seat.

Elphaba sat down with a "hmph". "I still don't fully trust him...that was too fast of a turnaround..." She didn't mention that this was making her exceedingly nervous. What if he wanted Galinda back? Oh Oz...what if _she_ wanted him back? Elphaba wasn't sure if she could survive that again.

"Elphie, I'm so sorry. It's just...he apologized, and I wanted him back in my life. We use to have so much fun together, and I missed it."

Elphaba sighed. "I...please don't replace me," she said almost inaudibly.

The blonde's jaw dropped, and she quickly gathered Elphaba into a tight hug. "Oh, Elphie, I could never replace you. I had fun with Fiyero, yes, but he's more like a big brother to me now. The kind of brother who says he loves his sister, and we have fun together, but it's not like either of us are going to go out of our ways to spend every moment together." She giggled. "You're my best friend, and you have been there more for me than anybody. Here. Let me tell you a little piece of advice I've learned recently." With a grin, she whispered in the green woman's ear, "Chicks before dicks."

Elphaba stared at the blonde, wondering if she had really just heard what she thought. "Galinda..." She smiled slightly, embracing the blonde back before sitting up. "You made that up just now, didn't you?"

Galinda shrugged. "Maybe I did, but the message is still the same."

"Yes, I suppose it is." She straightened her glasses as the lecture began, though her face was still slightly darker green than usual.

Galinda didn't pay much attention during most of the lecture, sketching in her sketchbook instead. The green woman glanced over at her occasionally, before she finally reached over and put a tiny dot in the corner of Galinda's paper. The blonde gaped at her, sticking her tongue out at her as well.

Elphaba stuck her tongue out back with a grin, putting two more dots on Galinda's page. Galinda slid her sketchbook as far from the green woman as she could, hunching over it protectively. Elphaba laughed and chose to instead use her pen to put dots on Galinda's bare arm. The blonde downright glared at her, scooting her chair further away. The green woman rolled her eyes, but she went back to her notes...right after putting a dot on the tip of Galinda's nose. Galinda gave her a quick kick underneath the table. Elphaba yelped and jumped, which resulted in her getting ink on her own arm. The blonde giggled and returned to her sketching.

**Reviews are always welcome! ^^**


	26. Chapter 26

******My buddy "Denpa Wave Chick Saki" co-wrote this with me. Enjoy!**

"So how did your exams go?" Elphaba asked, as the two left their last class. It was hard for the green woman to believe that their first year was already finished, and they were headed back to the palace for the summer.

The blonde frowned a little. "Not exactly the best they could have been. I'm just glad that it's over, though. Elphie, we're free!"

Elphaba smiled at the blonde's enthusiasm. "Yes...we are. I can't believe it's already summer..."

"Isn't it wonderful, though? We're free to do whatever we want. No more homework. No more tests."

"You may be free, but when we return to the palace, I must return to my pretense of putting on a show for your father. I'm already treading on thin ice with him, and one more misstep could have me walking out to the gallows."

Galinda froze. "I...I'm sorry, Elphie. I promise I won't let him do anything to you."

"That is kind of you to say...but in the end, it is the Wizard who truly owns me." They made it to their room, and the green woman turned to her. "Would you like assistance in packing?"

The blonde gave her a small smile. "I think I'll try it myself, thank you."

"Have fun with that," Elphaba said, before she began packing her few possessions, finishing within five minutes. She left her bag by the door before turning to the blonde. "How are you doing?"

Galinda had only just begun to make some sort of headway. "I think I'm doing alright."

Elphaba chuckled slightly, before she sat on her bed. "Yes, at the rate you're going, it'll be time for school to start again when you finish."

"Heeeeey. Don't be such a meanie. It's my first time actually packing for myself, so give me a break, would you?"

"All right...I'll try to be nice."

"Thank you." She continued on with her packing.

Elphaba watched, slightly amused but soon growing bored. "Are you sure you don't want my help?"

"No no no. I've got it. Like you said, you're going to have to do plenty of work, when we get back to the palace. The least I can do is pack my own things."

"Galinda, it's fine. Really...I don't mind."

"Elphie, your workload is already horrible as it is. I want to do as much as I can to help."

"Does it really mean that much to you?"

"Yes, it does. You're my best friend, and I don't want you to be overworked."

Elphaba smiled slightly. "I never thought you would care so much..."

"Well, we never thought we would be friends either, now did we? Especially after...well, after our past."

"Yes...we have gone through quite a lot, haven't we? In fact, I don't think there's anything more we could do."

"And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"I just mean that we've come so far...don't you remember when we first met?"

The blonde grinned. "Of course I do. You used to be so cute back then, Elphie. What happened?" she teased.

Elphaba made a face. "I was not cute...I was terrified..."

"Well, thinking back on when we first met, you used to be cute." The green woman paused as she thought back to her first years at the palace.

* * *

Elphaba ran through the empty hallway, her hurried footsteps echoing off the green tiles. She skidded around a corner, wanting nothing more than to find her way out of this maze and go home! She didn't like it here; this wasn't fair! The green child realized she was lost, and she collapsed into the corner, curling in a small ball, as she buried her face in her knees, her shoulders shaking with small sobs. Why...why did her parents give her up? Why was everyone so mean here?

Galinda was skipping through the palace when all of a sudden she heard sobs echoing from a halfway she was passing. The small blonde stopped in her tracks, her gaze torn from the corridor in front of her and that hallway. She knew that her Ama had sent her to meet the doctor, but she couldn't very well leave whoever was crying by themselves. Galinda turned to go down the hall, following the sound of the sobs. "Hello? Is somebody down here?"

Elphaba froze at the sound of the delicate voice. She pressed herself further into the corner, making herself as small as she could, as she tried to stifle the noises she was making. When the petite blonde turned a corner, she noticed a small shape huddling in the corner. She slowly made her way forward. "Hello there. Are you okay?"

The green girl turned away from the approaching blonde, hiding her face. _If I just ignore her, maybe she'll go away..._

Galinda kneeled beside her. "May I ask what's wrong?" Elphaba didn't reply, but grasped her legs to her chest tighter. The blonde held her hand out to her with a reassuring smile. "My name's Galinda. What's yours?"

The green girl looked up at the blonde, and then at her hand. She took it hesitantly. "E-Elphaba..." she barely whispered.

"Elphaba? That's such a pretty name." She looked down at their hands, finally noticing the girl's skin tone. "Wow! Your skin is green!"

Elphaba pulled her hand away. "Don't...tease me..."

"What's wrong? Why would I tease you?" She looked at the girl with a confused expression.

"Everyone else does...because I'm...not normal..."

"I think you're normal."

Elphaba looked at the blonde, her eyes widening in surprise. No one had ever treated her like that...She looked down. "You...you have pretty hair..."

Galinda giggled. "Thanks. My Ama did it this morning. She says that when a girl's hair is put up, it makes her look like a lady." She stuck her tongue, making a face. "But I don't like it. The pins hurt."

"W-well why don't you just...take them out?"

"Because she hides them. I've took my hair out so many times that she hides the pins so far under my hair so I can't find them anymore." She wrinkled her nose.

"I...I could try...if you want..." Her face turned dark green, and she looked down. "N-nevermind..."

The blonde's face brightened. "Could you, please?"

Elphaba nodded, before she tilted the blonde's head down gently, running her fingers through amazingly soft curls and removing each pin as she located them. "Y-you have so many, I'm surprised your head doesn't fall over..."

Galinda giggled. "Ama Clutch says it's the price of beauty." She gave a sigh of contentment when the pins were all gone, her hair falling in golden ringlets around her shoulders. "Thanks, Elphaba." The green girl only nodded, holding the pins out to Galinda in her open palm.

"All right, where are you, you little brat?"

The pins clattered to the floor, as they fell from Elphaba's hand. "I...I have to hide! If they find me, they'll take me back to that awful room and hit me again!"

"Come on. I know where we can go." She held out her hand to the green girl. Elphaba took it, her own hand trembling. "This way!" The blonde ran down the hallway, pulling Elphaba close behind her. She finally stopped once they reached the gardens. Galinda skidded to a stop. "Okay, we should be safe here."

The green girl looked around, before her gaze fell on Galinda. "Th-thank you...most people aren't very nice here..."

Galinda shrugged. "I just think they're boring. Before I found you, I was told to go to the doctor again. I hate going to the doctor." She wrinkled her nose. "This is much funner."

"B-but you could get in trouble...and is this fun?"

"But I don't like the doctor. Every week he gives me more shots. I don't like shots."

"Oh..." There was a pause. "W-well, thank you...but I...I really need to go..."

"But don't you want to play?"

Elphaba froze. "P-play?" She looked at the blonde. "I don't...really know...how..."

"How about we play tag?"

"What's that?"

"It's easy. If I tag you, then you have to chase me, and if you tag me, then I chase you."

"Umm...okay?"

The blonde tapped her on the shoulder before running away with a giggle. "Tag! You're it!"

Elphaba paused for a moment before a small smile formed on her face, and she started after the blonde. She rounded a corner and started gaining on her, finally managing to tag her on the back. "Gotcha!"

With a squeal of joy, Galinda turned around and started chasing the green girl. Right when she was about to catch her, she felt herself being snatched up into somebody's arms. "What in Oz is going on here?" The Wizard shouted.

Galinda struggled in his arms. "Daddy, let go!"

"Absolutely not. Young lady, you are supposed to be with Doctor Gerald getting your shots! You should not be out here playing silly games with this girl!"

"But Popsicle, Elphaba's my friend!"

"No she is not. The green girl works here. You are not to waste your time on people like her, am I understood?" When the little blonde girl reluctantly nodded her head, he set her down.

When Elphaba heard his voice, she turned and fell to the ground, looking up at the Wizard. She felt her heart rate start to pick up, and she looked at Galinda sadly, before she scrambled to her feet and started to run away.

The Wizard called his daughter's Ama over. "Now, Galinda, you will go with Ama Clutch to see Doctor Gerald about your shots. You're almost done with your treatments, and I will not let you have any more relapses." He ushered the blonde into the arms of her Ama.

"I leave you to do one thing, and you disobeyed." Ama Clutch shook her head in disappointment, picking up a strand of her hair. "And you took down your hair too. What did I tell you about doing that?"

Galinda frowned, as she was led away from the gardens. "That it's unladylike, so I shouldn't do it." The blonde looked sadly over her shoulder to get one last look at the green girl.

Elphaba rounded another corner, running straight into a guard. He grabbed her and lifted her off the ground, before she could react. "No, no, no! Don't take me back!" the green girl screamed, as tears started down her face.

"What should we do with this one, your Highness?" the guard asked the Wizard.

"I think it's time to start her training. I want her to stay away from my daughter. Galinda has a lot to learn, and I have a feeling that this little welp is only going to get in the way."

"Yes, your Ozness." The guard gave a bow, before he started back into the palace, Elphaba screaming in protest the whole time.

* * *

"That was the last time I saw you..." Elphaba said, as the memory faded.

Galinda looked up in thought. "It's odd, isn't it?"

"Odd in the fact that we started as friends?" Elphaba gave her a small smile. "As children, class meant nothing...nor did skin color. We were just...having fun."

"Yeah. I just thought you seemed like a nice person."

"I felt the same about you...so you can imagine my surprise when we finally saw each other again..."

* * *

Elphaba's stomach filled with butterflies, as the Wizard led her to Galinda's room. It had been three years, but she still remembered the blonde...and the kindness she had been shown. Acting as Galinda's servant wouldn't be so bad...the two could have fun again...that thought was the only thing that had kept Elphaba sane these past years.

Galinda was being fitted for a dress, when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she called. When her father came into the room, she smiled. "Hi, Popsicle. What do you think of my dress? It's pretty, isn't it?"

"You look wonderful, my darling." The Wizard nodded, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I've brought you your new servant." He stepped aside, so the blonde could see Elphaba.

The green woman smiled slightly. "Hi Galinda. I-I'm happy to see you...again." She approached the blonde.

"It's Miss Galinda to you." The blonde simply looked at her.

Galinda's father watched the exchange. "Dearest, do you remember Miss Thropp? The two of you met a few years ago."

The heiress nodded, turning away so the seamstresses could continue working on her dress. "Of course I do. She's the green freak I found crying in the hall who got me in trouble for missing my shots."

Elphaba was a little taken aback by Galinda's behavior, but she figured it was only because her father was still present. Once they were alone, everything would go back to normal. "Y-yes...I apologize...Miss Galinda."

"Now, Galinda, I have some other business to attend to, but I will see you at dinner. We'll be having some guests over tonight, so it will be a formal affair. Dress appropriately." He gave her another kiss on the forehead before leaving the room.

The green girl nodded her head as he left, before she turned back to the blonde. "S-so, Galinda...I know you only said those things because your father was there. I'm not mad...remember when played tag in the gardens? I was so excited when I found out I'd be working for you. I've been looking forward to seeing you again."

"Why in Oz would you think that?"

"Because of the way you acted when we met. You were so nice to me."

Galinda gave a sharp laugh, shaking off the thought with a wave of her hand. "I was only a child then. I didn't know what to think, but now I see the errors of my ways."

"E-errors?" Elphaba felt her heart start to sink. This was not how this was supposed to go! Not what she had imagined for three years. "Galinda...surely you can't be...serious?"

"Serious? Of course, I'm serious. Did you think we were friends or something?"

"B-but that's what you said!" The green woman was growing more distressed. She took the blonde's hands in her own, just as Galinda had done for her back then. "I heard you. You said I was your friend...you were so nice to me...we played together!"

"Like I said: I have seen the errors of my ways. I could never be friends with a green freak like you."

The green girl shook her head slowly. "N-no...this isn't fair! This isn't what's supposed to happen!" Elphaba tore away, feeling betrayed. "Your father...he got to you! He..._changed _you into...this! This isn't you!"

"Yes, Father helped me see the way this world really works, and I sure am glad he did."

"Your father is a liar and a murderer!" Elphaba shouted, before she could stop herself.

Galinda turned and slapped the green girl as hard as she could. "How dare you talk about Popsicle that way!"

Elphaba put a hand to the now smarting spot, her mouth open in silent shock. Galinda...had hit her! The only person who had shown her kindness... "You're just like them now..."

"Good. I want to grow up to be just like Popsicle." She turned back to the seamstresses. "Finish my dress, already. I'm tired of standing here!"

The green girl couldn't believe what she was hearing. Three years...and they had completely transformed the sweet, innocent girl Elphaba had met...and now she was stuck with this...Oz help her.

* * *

"It...scared me more than anything. To think that the Wizard had completely destroyed a beautiful life..." Elphaba looked at the blonde. "I...I'm glad...you finally came back."

Galinda looked down shamefully at the dress in her hands. "Elphie, I'm sorry. I was so stupid back then. I let them get all of their ridiculous ideas into my head."

"It's all right. Children are...impressionable." Elphaba moved to sit beside her. "Before I met you...I thought that being beaten and abused was what was supposed to happen. That people like me...that was the way we had to live." She took the blonde's hand. "We grew up, and we changed...and things are finally getting better."

"Oh, Elphie...I was so mean to you. I'm sorry." Galinda leaned her head against the green woman's shoulder. "Forgive me?"

Elphaba put an arm around her. "Of course. You were my first friend...it just took us some time to realize we were best friends."

"And I'm so glad we finally did. It's odd...I'm not sure I could even imagine what it would be like for us to still hate each other."

"I assume it would be something like this... 'Miss Elphaba, don't touch me!' And then I'd say, 'So sorry Miss Galinda, where have my manners gone?'"

The blonde chuckled. "That's about exactly what I would have been saying right now."

"And then there would be a flurry of sarcasm and insults, and it would all eventually lead to a bitter tension in which we would not speak, but we would instead glare at each other while desperately hoping that the other would collapse in a sudden attack of the spleen."

"Okay, Elphie. I get the idea." The blonde stood up, returning to her packing with a smile.

"I was just trying to help create the scene in your mind's eye," Elphaba said with a smile as well. "Now, come on. Let's get this done so we can go home."

"Alright, alright. I'm hurrying!" The blonde sped up her pace.

The green woman chuckled slightly, picking up Galinda's trunks when she finally did finish. "Take a good look around. We won't be back for a while."

Galinda picked up her duffle bag and looked around the room. "It's strange...So much has happened in this one year, but it seems...like it went by so fast."

"Yes...funny..." Elphaba looked at her. "Come on."

"Alright, Elphie. Let's go." She turned and headed for the door, thinking over everything that happened to them that year.

* * *

As the two women walked through the palace doors, Elphaba set Galinda's trunk down. "Well, we're finally home. Aren't you glad we- ahhh!" The green woman looked down and saw a small white dog currently burying its tiny teeth in the toe of her boot. She leaned down and picked the creature up by the scruff of its neck. "How did you get in here?"

Galinda took the fur ball from Elphaba, giggling when it licked her face happily. "Well, aren't you just the cutest thing?" She held the dog upside down in her arm, tickling its belly. "Elphie, isn't it adorable?"

"Yes...adorable..." The green woman took the dog back from the blonde. "But it has to go. I don't need another thing in this palace to clean up after and take care of." She started for the palace door, the small dog snapping at her hand the whole time.

"Elphaba, stop."

The green woman froze at the Wizard's voice, and she turned. "S-sir, I was just-"

"The dog stays. She is a gift." The Wizard approached the blonde. "For you, my darling."

Galinda's face brightened. "Really, Popsicle? Thank you so much! She's so cute!" She quickly took the puppy back from Elphaba, giggling again when she wagged her tail happily, giving a small bark.

Elphaba tried to hide her grimace. "Wonderful..." She picked up Galinda's trunk and started upstairs, muttering under her breath.

The blonde gave her father a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks again, Popsicle. This was a wonderful present. I'm going to go up to my room now, so I'll see you at dinner." Galinda went up the stairs, setting down the puppy when she reached the top. The little white dog bounded after her happily. "Hi, Elphie!" The blonde opened the door, holding it open for the puppy. She scooped her back up into her arms again.

The green woman was currently unpacking the blonde's trunks. "Hello," she said shortly.

"Is something wrong, Elphie?" Galinda set her duffle bag down by her desk, moving to sit on her bed.

"Oh no. Nothing. Just more work for me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that!" Elphaba finally looked at her, pointing at the dog in her arms. "I already have to take care of you and Nessa, and now your father adds that to my workload! Do you really think he's going to make the heiress of Oz clean up after an animal?"

Galinda set aside the dog, moving over to the green woman. "Elphie, he doesn't have to make me. I want to take care of her. I know that you already have a big workload, and I don't want to make it any worse. I promise I'll take care of her." The little puppy had followed her over and was currently trying to gnaw on the laces of Elphaba's boots.

Elphaba shook the dog off. "You'd better mean that...even when she leaves you little 'presents', if you know what I mean. And I am _not _giving her baths."

"I'll do it all, I swear." She giggled, when she saw the little dog on its back, batting at the edge of the green woman's dress. "I think she likes you, Elphie."

The green woman looked down at the puppy. "How fantastic." She resumed her unpacking, moving about the room as she put things away.

Galinda somehow ended up rolling around on the carpet, playing with the puppy. She laughed, as the dog lay on her chest, licking her face. "Hmmm...I wonder what your name should be."

"You've been home for twenty minutes, and I don't get so much as a he- oh, a puppy!" Nessa came into the room, her eyes immediately falling on the dog. "Where did she come from?"

"Isn't she adorable? Popsicle gave her to me." She set the puppy on Nessa's lap, smiling when it jumped up, trying to lick the brunette's face.

"O-oh!" Nessa giggled, as she scratched the puppy behind the ears. "She's so cute! Does she have a name yet?"

"Footstool," Elphaba supplied.

Galinda stuck her tongue out at the green woman. "That is not her name. I actually haven't thought of one yet, though perhaps I should name her 'Elphie', just to spite you."

"That's my name!" the green woman said. "I mean, my name is actually 'Elphaba' but...gah! Name her something else!"

"Hmmm...maybe some other version of 'Elphaba' then..."

"Must you name it after me?"

"Yup. You're my best friend, Elphie. Maybe I want something else to always remind me of you."

"Fine. Do what you will."

"What about 'Fabala'?" Nessa suggested.

Something stirred in the green woman, and, before she could stop herself, she turned and snapped, "_Never _say that name again."

Nessa looked slightly surprised. "A-all right..."

"Well, I can't call her 'Elphie.' That would be just too confusing. How about...'Fae'?" The puppy rolled around in Nessa's lap with a happy bark. Galinda giggled. "I think that's a 'yes.'"

"Wha- how did you get Fae out of Elphaba?"

"Well it's El-_pha_-ba. 'Fae' is close enough to that, right?"

The green woman shrugged. "I suppose...if it makes you happy." Elphaba closed the empty trunks and moved to put them away.

"I think it fits her," Nessa said, hugging the puppy, before she set her back on the floor, where Fae started for Elphaba.

"No, no, no! Stay! Sit!"

"But she just likes you, Elphie. You are her namesake after all." The blonde grinned.

The green woman scooped the small dog up. "No," she said firmly, before she dropped it back in Galinda's lap. "You keep this fur ball to yourself."

"I can't help it if she like you. I guess you'll just have to get used to it." She rubbed the puppy's stomach.

"Thank you, but I have enough work to get done without a tiny footstool snapping at my heels constantly."

"But it's not like she's going to hurt you or anything."

"No, but she might get hurt if she keeps doing that. I don't want to drop something on her or step on her."

"Awwww, Elphie, you do care about her. Admit it." She held the puppy out so it could lick Elphaba's nose. "You like Fae."

Elphaba let out a small cry as the dog's saliva burned the end of her nose. She put a hand to the spot. "No! I just don't want you crying to me if something happens to her."

"You are so no fun, Elphie. I will get you to admit it eventually. I've seen it before. You do have a heart, and you do love animals, after all." She turned back to Nessa with Fae in her arms, smiling.

"I support Animal rights; this is different."

"Oh, Elphaba, really. She's cute," Nessa said.

The green woman softened at the brunette, and she sighed. "I mean...I suppose she's...endearing, yes...B-but that doesn't mean I like her!"

"See? You do care." The blonde winked at her.

Elphaba's face turned dark green. "Nnn...s-so what are we to do with this year's summer?"

"Well, that's the glory of summer. We're free to do whatever we'd like."

Elphaba shrugged. "If you say so."

"Oh, I just remembered." Nessa pulled an envelope from her pocket. "This came for you today, Galinda."

The blonde set Fae in Nessa's lap and took the letter, opening it. "It's from Fiyero."

"Already? Boy, that man moves quick," Elphaba said. Nessa ruffled Fae's fur, giggling as the puppy shook herself off.

"Oh, that sounds like fun! He invited us to a picnic he's going to host at Kellswater. It's to celebrate the end of the school year."

"Us? I think you mean _you_, Galinda, and it wouldn't matter anyway, because I'd still be going. And Kellswater? A lake? Joy."

"Not just me. He invited you and Nessa too. So you can come as a guest, Elphie. "

"Oh, yes. A guest. That's what I would be." Elphaba rolled her eyes. "So when is this picnic, or should I say, attempt at winning you back over?"

"He is not going to win me back, Elphaba, but the picnic is in...two days."

"Sure...and how wonderful. I just can't wait."

"Why are you so angry?" Nessa asked.

"I'm not angry. I'm just a little frustrated with the fact that _someone _is being a little...naive."

Galinda glared at her, standing with her hand on her hips. "Elphaba Thropp, do you really think I am so stupid that I would take that jerk back? I have absolutely no intentions to get back with him, and I don't have any feelings for him."

"But you're friends with him! You let him back in your life without a second thought! I saw what he did to you, and now you act as though it's nothing! People don't change that fast, Galinda; if someone is shallow and self-absorbed, they don't just change, unless they're acting for personal gain!"

"We're just friends, for Lurline's sake! Am I not allowed to have friends?"

Elphaba could feel her temper flaring, but she knew if she stayed, she would say something she'd regret, so she instead let out a yell as she punched the doorframe, stalking from the room.

"Oh, dear..." Nessa said, watching her go. "I can't imagine why she's so upset..."

Galinda sighed. "I have absolutely no idea." The blonde realized that Fae was no longer on the brunette's lap. "Where's F-" She noticed the shaking puppy hiding underneath the bed. The blonde kneeled down, reaching out to slowly draw her into her arms. She gently stroked the white fur on her head. "Shhh. It's okay, Fae." Galinda looked up at Nessa. "I guess all the yelling scared her."

"All that yelling scared me. I thought you two were friends. Why are you fighting over something as silly as this?"

"I'm really not sure. She's been a little touchy lately, when it comes to guys."

"And you haven't thought to ask her?" A pause. "Do you think it could have something to do with...what happened at Sarima's? Did she ever tell you anything?"

Galinda shook her head. "Nope. She won't tell me anything."

"Well...go after her. Don't let her sulk. You know if we leave her alone too long, she'll just retreat further back inside that shell of hers."

"Here. Can you look after Fae while I'm gone?" She set the puppy on Nessa's lap, giving her a small smile before she went after Elphaba. The blonde wandered down the halls. "Elphie? Elphie, where are you?"

The green woman in question was currently unpacking her own suitcase. "I'm not in my room!" she called, before she realized what she had said.

Galinda rolled her eyes, looking into the doorway. "Want to know a trick? If you don't want somebody to know where you are, you don't tell them."

"Oh, why thank you. I'll remember that next time," Elphaba spat. "In fact, let me just take all my life lessons from you, since you seem to know so Ozdamn much and make such wonderful decisions, in which you fully think out the consequences!"

The blonde sighed, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "Elphaba, please talk to me. Why is this upsetting you so badly?"

"I'm not upset!" Elphaba kicked her already unstable closet door, causing it to fall to the ground. "PERFECT!"

"Please, Elphie! I don't like seeing you like this! I want to help."

"Fine! You want to know why I'm like this? Because that jerk just came arrogantly back into our lives, acting as though he did nothing wrong! As if an apology would make everything better! He didn't see you the way I did. He didn't go through the pain I went through! He just came back at the end, expecting to be forgiven just because he's sorry! Well I'll tell you what: he's sorry he got caught! I was there for you the whole time, and now I'm just going to be pushed aside because he thinks he's better than me!"

"Elphie, no! Do really think me so heartless that I would abandon my friends? You were there for me, when he wasn't. Yes, I'm letting him back into my life as a friend, but you are far more important to me than he is. You'll always be higher on my list than him. Don't you get it, Elphie?"

"Yes, I thought that too, then what do I find? You making out with the NEXT AVAILABLE MAN!"

"Ozdamn, Elphie! I already told you that kissing Boq was a huge mistake."

Elphaba stood, shaking. "I...I want to believe what you're saying...but it's hard when I feel as though you're putting everyone ahead of me."

"Well, what would you have me do? What do I need to do to prove to you that you're more important to me than any guy?"

The green woman collapsed against the blonde, embracing her tightly. "I...I'm sorry. It isn't you...I guess I'm just...a little selfish...and I don't want to share you."

Galinda returned the hug. "It's okay, Elphie. I feel the same way."

Elphaba sat back. "R-really?" She swiped at her eyes quickly. "I...I don't want to fight with you, and if going to that picnic makes you happy...then we'll go."

"Thank you." She gave her a small smile. "I think it's going to be fun hanging out with you and Nessa."

"Yes...I hope so..." She returned the blonde's smile.

* * *

Sarima stood in front of her mirror, barely recognizing the face looking back at her. She knew that downstairs, her father was raising hell, having messages sent to the Vinkus like a madman. Her sisters were no doubt falling over themselves in shocked gossip...but at the moment, Sarima didn't care for any of that chaos. Right now, she was in her own world...and it was falling apart. She closed her eyes as she retreated inside her mind.

"_I heard that you settled down, that you found a girl and you're married now. I heard that your dreams came true. Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you. Old friend, why are you so shy? Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light_."

Sarima opened her eyes, and she could see the green woman sitting at the piano, playing the tune to her song. She started moving towards her, her hand running along the wall softly.

"_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it. I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded, that for me it isn't over_."

The brunette found her feet leading her into the gardens, and she looked up at the darkening sky. "_Never mind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you too. Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said, 'Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead. Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead'."_

The brunette sat near a majestic fountain, looking down into the water, still seeing the green woman at the piano. _"You know how the time flies_. _Only yesterday was the time of our lives_. _We were born and raised in a summer haze_, _bound by the surprise of our glory days. I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it. I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded, that for me it isn't over."_

"_Never mind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you too. Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said, 'Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead. Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead'."_

Sarima dipped a finger in the water, seeing Elphaba so close...she just wanted to be near her one more time...The brunette was unaware she was leaning forward, as all she could see was the green woman in front of her.

_Nothing compares_

_No worries or cares_

_Regrets and mistakes_

_They are memories made._

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

"Did you hear something?"

"It sounded like a splash."

"What is Sarima doing out there?"

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

**Songs used:**

**"Someone Like You" by Adele**


	27. Chapter 27

******My buddy "Denpa Wave Chick Saki" co-wrote this with me. Enjoy!**

****"Oh, this is so exciting! I can't remember the last time I left the Emerald City!" Nessa said, unable to contain her glee, as Elphaba gently lowered her into her chair before going back to retrieve the brunette's and the blonde's bags.

Galinda smiled at her. "And it is a great day for a picnic. The weather is so perfect, isn't it, Nessa darling?"

"Yes, it really is a beautiful day."

"If you're all done gossiping about the weather like hens," Elphaba said, thrusting Galinda's bag into her chest, but not nearly hard enough to hurt her, "Shall we actually make our way to the picnic in question?"

"Alright, Elphie." Galinda practically skipped over to the group gathering by the lake.

The green woman rolled her eyes, as she wheeled the brunette over. "What do you say we hop back in the carriage and ditch her?" she asked Nessa in a low voice.

"Elphaba, we couldn't!" the brunette replied, but she was trying to hide giggles.

Galinda greeted everybody, finally reaching the blonde prince. She gave him a quick hug and a smile. "Hello, 'Yero. It was such a fantabulous idea to have a picnic here. Thank you so much for inviting us."

"Well, I couldn't very well host a picnic and not invite my dearest friend, now could I?" He looked around, checking to see who had arrived. "Well it seems like we're only missing one person from our- ah! There she is." He noticed the brunette making her way over to him, and he greeted her with a forced smile.

The blonde smiled slightly to her as well. "Hello again, Miss Sarima. It is so good to see you again."

Sarima moved stiffly, going to stand by Fiyero's side and giving him a small kiss in the cheek. "So sorry I'm late...I had some trouble with our fountain the other night..." She gave Galinda a nod. "Nice to see you too, though I wish I didn't look quite so awful." Elphaba chose this moment to examine the fine detail of Nessa's hair, figuring that was better than trying to deal with the brunette. "Has everyone arrived?" Sarima asked the prince.

Fiyero nodded. "Yes, darling. Everyone is here. Shall we begin the festivities?" He called to the group, receiving an enthusiastic response.

"Darling?" Elphaba said before she could stop herself. The green woman immediately looked down.

Sarima cast a glance at her, but not too long. She would not allow herself to hurt anymore. "Fiyero...I don't know how much longer we can keep this a secret from our...friends." Sarima struggled to get that last word out.

The prince nodded, turning back around to face everybody. "Look, everyone, Sarima and I have an announcement to make." He saw Galinda move over to stand by the green woman and her sister, a confused look on her face. Fiyero wrapped an arm around Sarima, pulling her close to his side. "Sarima and I...are engaged."

The blonde's jaw nearly dropped, but she quickly stopped herself, putting on a smile instead. "That's wonderful, Fiyero. I am so happy for you two." Elphaba shared the blonde's shock. Sarima engaged to him? After everything she'd said...after how she had acted? It didn't fit at all! Sarima herself could only nod, fearing that if she opened her mouth, the truth (as well as her breakfast) would come back up.

"But I thought-" Nessa started, but Elphaba quickly placed a hand over her mouth.

Fiyero made sure to keep a smile pasted on his face through it all. "So let's get to celebrating. We're free for the summer!" he cheered.

Elphaba grabbed the blonde's arm, as everyone started to follow the prince. "What's this about getting engaged? I thought they broke up?"

Galinda sighed. "I did so hope this wouldn't happen to him..."

"Care to explain what's going on?"

"I'm afraid that Miss Sarima is most definitely pregnant with Fiyero's child. As the prince of the Vinkus, Fiyero is now bound by duty to marry her."

Elphaba scratched the back of her head. "So...because he got her pregnant, he has to marry her now?"

The blonde nodded. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Oh." A pause. "Well, he got what he deserved, I guess."

"Elphaba, that's awful to say!" Nessa said.

"But it's true! If he knew that, he shouldn't have been sleeping around!" She looked back at the blonde with a gasp. "What if he had gotten you pregnant? And he would have _known_ about that law! That bastard!" Elphaba began scanning the area for the prince, her anger renewed.

"Elphaba, please...just don't bring it up. It's in the past. Nothing happened, so there is no need to get angry over it now. Let's just enjoy this picnic, alright? We're supposed to be having fun."

Elphaba let out a growl, and she crossed her arms. "Fine. Then lead me to this 'fun'."

Galinda moved behind Nessa's chair and started pushing her to follow the group. "Let's go then."

Elphaba followed them to where a net had been set up, and the group was gathering around the prince, who had just announced that himself and Galinda were "captains" for the day. "Captains for what?" Elphaba asked the blonde.

"Oh, goody!" She clapped her hands in joy. "It looks like we're going to play badminton."

"Oh..." The green woman had only seen the game played once or twice before. "Well, Nessa and I will be...moral support!"

"Are you sure you don't want to play, Elphie?"

"I-I don't know if I'd be any good, Galinda."

"Well, I'm not going to force you to play if you don't want to." She gave her a reassuring smile.

"I-If you want me to...I'll try, I suppose."

"Then come on, Elphie." She took the green woman's hand and pulled her over to the others. "I pick Elphie to be on my team."

The green woman blushed and looked down, dragging the toe of her boot through the dirt, while Boq tried to not look too disappointed that Galinda hadn't chosen him first.

Fiyero gave her a grin. "Alright. I pick Crope for my team. Let's see if the ladies can match up to us, eh?" He gave his friend a clap on the back.

The blonde gave a playful pout in their direction. "Oh, do go easy on us, please. We are just poor defenseless women, after all."

"You very well may be, but I don't appreciate you speaking for both of us," Elphaba said, picking up a racquet.

Galinda picked up her own racquet as well, pulling Elphaba over to their side of the court. She whispered to her, "Are you forgetting that you've never played this game before?"

"It seems simple enough. Hit the...feathered thing with the racquet. As long as I don't lose my glasses, we'll be fine."

The blonde grinned at her. "Then try not to lose your glasses, will you?" She called over to the other side of the court. "Are you ready, boys?" Both of them nodded in return, serving the birdie over the net to the girls and thus beginning the game. Elphaba swung when the birdie came to her, hitting it with far more force than necessary and sending it rocketing back towards them, flying over Galinda's head by mere inches. Galinda gave a small squeak at the close shave, throwing a scared look over at the green woman. "Try not to swing so close to me, please! I would much prefer to keep my head on my shoulders."

"Don't worry. I'm a bodyguard. I won't let anything happen to you," Elphaba said with a grin. "Duck!" The blonde did as she was told, quickly ducking down. The green woman swung again. "See? I told you; it's simple physics." She pulled the blonde to her feet. "Your turn." Galinda smiled at her, hitting the birdie back over the net the next time it came their way.

It was about halfway through the game, and the girls were winning when the birdie was hit towards Elphaba at an odd angle. She made to swing, missed, and it ended up hitting her right in the face, knocking her glasses into her face harshly before causing them to fall to the ground. Elphaba put a hand to the spot with a low growl.

"Oh, Oz! Elphaba, are you alright?" The blonde dropped her racquet and rushed to the green woman's side.

"I'm fine, but I don't think I can keep playing...sorry, Galinda." She stooped down to retrieve her glasses and made her way to where Nessa was, sitting beside her.

No sooner had she left than Boq had taken her place on the court, racquet in hand. "I'll stand in for her!" Galinda watched Elphaba leave the court with a frown. She reluctantly picked up her racquet again, returning to the game. When the birdie came her way, she hit it back over to Fiyero and Crope. As the game progressed, Boq managed to inch closer and closer to the blonde, his eyes almost more on her than the actual game.

When Galinda nearly tripped over the munchkin because he was so close, she politely said, "I think it's time for someone else to get a turn." She handed her racquet over to Shenshen, giving her a turn, and moved over to stand next to Elphaba and her sister.

"Galinda, you need to deal with this issue now. You've waited long enough," Elphaba said, rubbing her sore eyes. "Boq is only going to continue coming after you."

The blonde sighed but nodded her head. She called back over to the game, "Excuse me, Master Boq, would you be so kind as to take a stroll with me?" She watched as the munchkin eagerly handed off his racquet to somebody else. Galinda turned and started walking towards the not too far off benches.

Boq quickly followed, taking her hand in both of his. "Y-yes? What is it you want to talk about? I apologize for what happened during the game; I seem to have lost myself there."

Galinda nearly grimaced at his adoration, gently prying her hand away. "Listen, Boq...we need to talk about this." When she received a confused look from the munchkin, she continued, "We need to talk about _us_."

"U-us? What about us? Did I do something wrong? I'm so very sorry if I did. Please, tell me what I did wrong. I can fix it! I can change!"

"You didn't do anything wrong. I just...I don't love you. I'm sorry..."

Boq felt his heart sink. "B-but...when we went out...and we kissed...Galinda, I'm devoted to you!" He grabbed the blonde's hands. "Please, tell me what you want me to change! I can change for you! I can be the person you love!"

"No, you can't, Boq. I'm sorry. It isn't you...I have feelings...for someone else." She gently pulled her hands away from Boq's again.

The munchkin sighed. "Well...then who? Fiyero still, even after what he did to you? Who is it, and what do they have that I don't?"

"For Oz's sake, it's Elphaba!" She immediately clapped her hand over her mouth, shocked at what she had just said. "I...I'm falling for her..." The blonde's eyes widened in shock, as the realization hit her. For months, she had been pushing away the feelings she was developing for the green woman, but it wasn't until now that she could actually admit it to herself.

"E-Elphaba?" The munchkin was genuinely surprised. "But she works for you...and she's a woman...and green!" He sighed, calming himself down. "Galinda, as much as it pains me...I won't give up on our friendship, for it means too much to me. I'll...I'll do my best to support you...as a friend."

"Oh, thank you, Boq." She pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you so much...but can I ask you for one more thing? Can we...keep this between us? Nobody else knows..." She blushed.

"O-oh really? I'm the first?" His face brightened. "Well I...of course! I won't tell anyone."

When Galinda didn't come back for a while, Elphaba left to go after her. She found the blonde, and...why...why was she hugging Boq? The green woman felt her anger grow again. Galinda said she'd deal with this! She'd said she didn't love Boq! Elphaba turned and stalked off, feeling betrayed yet again.

* * *

Boq gave Galinda a smile, as they walked back to where the others were. The blonde gave him one last hug before moving over next to Nessa. She looked around, not seeing the green woman nearby. "Where did Elphaba go?"

"She hasn't come back yet. She went to find you. Did you two not run into each other?" Nessa replied.

It was at that moment that Elphaba returned, standing beside Galinda and Nessa. "Oh hello. Did you two have a nice chat earlier?" the green woman asked, looking at the blonde.

Galinda nodded with a smile. "Yes, we did. Everything between me and Boq is finally settled." She blushed a little at seeing the green woman. Now that she realized the extent of her feelings for her, she couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful she looked.

"Yes...it certainly seems settled," Elphaba said, turning away from her.

* * *

The game had ended and everyone was soon moving towards the picnic tables, as Fiyero and Sarima were preparing the food. The green woman wheeled Nessa to the table, but upon seeing Fiyero beginning to cook meat, she immediately decided that she would refuse to eat. Her anger with Galinda didn't exactly help either.

"I refuse to eat any of this," she stated.

The blonde looked at the food selections. "But why not, Elphie? Not everything has meat in it. There's salad and veggies and stuff."

"Because I'm not _hungry_, _thank _you very _little_!"

"I...um, alright." Her eyes widened a little in shock at the outburst. "W-would you like anything, Nessa?" She turned to her sister.

Nessa was looking at Elphaba in slight shock as well. "I...I don't know...give me a few moments to...decide." She gave Galinda a look that said 'what did you do?'

The blonde gave a discrete shrug in her direction, mouthing, 'I don't know.'

Nessa gestured towards the green woman with her head. "Talk to her!" she hissed.

"Do you want food or not? Decide and sit down, please!"

"I'll get it, Elphaba. It's fine."

"Well, hurry up miss independent!"

"Alright, alright. Jeez..." She bustled off to get food for herself and Nessa.

Once Galinda had finished with that, Elphaba moved to sit across from the blonde, crossing her arms with a huff. _Great idea, Galinda, _she thought bitterly. _This is loads of fun_. Nessa elbowed her sister, giving her another stern look.

Galinda slid Nessa's food over to her before turning to the green woman. "Elphie, are you okay? You seem a little...upset."

"Upset? Me? Why NO! Of COURSE not! Whyever would you think THAT?"

"I...because you're yelling at me..." she frowned.

Elphaba's eye twitched slightly as she tried to contain her anger, but she had kept everything bottled up for so long...she just wanted to scream at the blonde, telling her how she felt...but no. Best to keep it in and spare her the humiliation. Elphaba stood up. "Well, I can't help it if my voice is _loud_! Perhaps _you _should have thought of that before you brought me here with all your _wonderful _friends!"

"Elphaba, you're not embarrassing me, if that's what you think. I just...I want to know what I did to make you so mad at me!"

"You...you..." She couldn't bring herself to say it, so she instead turned on her heel and stalked off, choosing to sit on the sandy shore near the lake edge, her back to the group.

"I don't think you did that right," Nessa said.

"Well what else am I supposed to say? That's what I honestly wanted to know..." The blonde's head fell forward to bang against the table lightly.

" can't afford to lose brain cells."

Galinda sat up and stuck out her tongue at the brunette. "Meanie..." Nessa shrugged and turned her attention back to her food.

Sarima had noticed the confrontation, though she told herself she didn't care. Still...her gaze wandered up to Elphaba's back, and soon she ignored her meal altogether.

* * *

After lunch was over, everyone chose to ignore the "wait one hour" rule as they stripped down into bathing suits and headed for the water. Elphaba jumped back with a growl to avoid being splashed. The blonde didn't follow the group into the water, not wanting to get wet yet, so she pushed up Nessa's chair and laid out a towel. She called Elphaba over to join them. The green woman approached upon hearing her name. "Did you need something?" she asked as she gently lifted Nessa from her chair and set her on a towel.

"Nope. We just thought you'd like to join us. Are you feeling better? I _am _sorry for whatever I did."

Elphaba grunted a sort of reply, as she sat down beside the brunette. "Why aren't you with your friends?"

She shrugged. "I just don't feel like going for a swim yet." She stripped off her dress and began putting some of her sun lotion on her face so she wouldn't burn. "Besides, I would much rather soak up some sun and work on my tan." She turned to the two women. "Can I get one of you to put this on my back for me, please?"

Elphaba had to stop herself from volunteering too fast. "I suppose I will...being your servant and all," she said, taking the bottle from the blonde and moving behind her. She began to rub it into the blonde's back, her face darkening as she felt the smooth skin under her fingers. "Nnn...what will people say, Miss Galinda?"

The blonde blushed as well, as Elphaba's hands ran over her bare back. "That my friend is helping to save me from a sunburn?"

"Yes...that must be it..." Elphaba continued to move her hands, even though all the lotion had been rubbed in. She hesitantly put her arms around the blonde, her face turning another dark shade of green.

Galinda looked down, her face bright red. "Th-thank you, Elphie." The green woman nodded, her lips brushing ever so slightly across Galinda's neck before she pulled away, moving to sit back beside Nessa. It took a moment for the blonde to snap out of her shock. She slowly laid down on her towel, resting her head on her arms as she looked out over the lake. _Did she...I must have imagined it...or did that really happen? Did Elphaba just...kiss my neck. _She shook the thought away. _No. It's just wishful thing, Galinda._

"I...I'll be right back," Elphaba said, standing up and heading back towards the tables. She was rifling through the fruit baskets when a hand holding a green apple appeared before her. Elphaba followed the hand up the arm and to its owner. "S-Sarima..."

"I assume this is what you were looking for."

Elphaba could only nod, as she took the fruit from the brunette, surprised when she was met with no resistance. "Congratulations on your marriage and...well..."

"Pregnancy. You can say it; everyone knows by now, I'm sure." It could be true. The brunette was boasting that slight bulge, her long, loose dress only helping slightly. "Not that I really care what they all think of me..."

Her tone...it sounded so unlike her. Before she could stop herself, Elphaba took Sarima's hand gently. "You'll be all right. Fiyero will take good care of you..."

* * *

Galinda was still mulling over about that kiss (or imaginative kiss?), when suddenly somebody picked her up and threw her over their shoulders, running towards the water. Galinda pounded on their back with a squeal, realizing who it was. "Fiyero, you asshole! Put me down!" But Fiyero kept running with her, reaching the water's edge. Galinda cried out, "DON'T YOU DA-" and she was thrown into the water anyway. She came up out of the water, sputtering. Her eyes narrowed on Fiyero, before she tackled him down into the water too.

After she felt she had dunked Fiyero enough times, and even dunking Boq under once for good measure, Galinda strutted back up to her sister, muttering under her breath, "Jerk...ruined my tanning..."

* * *

Elphaba turned at the sound of Galinda's voice and saw her and Fiyero. Her jealously immediately flared back up. Galinda said she wouldn't replace her? Ha! It was only a matter of time before the blonde realized that there was so much Elphaba couldn't do that Fiyero could.

Sarima could sense Elphaba's disdain. "Elphaba...sit. Calm down..." she said gently, pushing the green woman to sit on the bench. She sat beside her, leaning her head against Elphaba's shoulder, though she told herself not to get sucked back into this. Still...the green woman was so comfortable. "Is it hard...not being able to go in the water?" Sarima asked.

"I live with it." Acting on a sudden whim, Elphaba picked Sarima up, much in the over the shoulder fashion as she carried Galinda.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Sarima shrieked.

"Involving you so you'll stop looking all depressed." Elphaba ran across the sand before she reached the water's edge, skidding to a stop as she threw Sarima in.

The brunette surfaced and tried to splash Elphaba back with a laugh. "You awful green thing!"

* * *

Galinda had just laid down on her towel again, when she looked up to see Elphaba with Sarima. She laid her head down, hiding her hurt expression by burying her face in her arms. _...don't wish...don't start..._

Elphaba brushed her hands off and went back to where the blonde was. "Are you all right?" she asked, squatting down beside her.

"Y-yeah." She sat up, giving her a half-hearted smile. "I was just...thinking of ways to get back at the boys, but I think I figured it out." She got up, quickly making her way back towards the water.

Elphaba felt her anger and jealously building up again, threatening to burst out. "GALINDA ARDUENNA, DON'T YOU IGNORE ME!" But Galinda did just that. She went underwater for as long as she could and only came up for sparse breaths, so she could pretend she hadn't heard her. Finally, Elphaba had had enough. "FINE, IF YOU WON'T COME, THEN I'LL GO OUT TO YOU!" She looked down at the water and, taking a deep breath, took her first step into the shallow water, which just covered the bottom of her foot. She grimaced at the pain and prepared to take her next step.

The blonde had still been underwater, when a hand pulled her up to the surface. She looked at the munchkin somewhat peeved. "Boq, what-" But then she looked to where he was pointing, her eyes widened in horror. Galinda made her way back to the edge of the lake as fast as she could. "What in Oz are you doing?" She finally reached her, pushing the green woman back out of the water.

"You weren't answering me!" Elphaba replied, grabbing the blonde. Oz, she was about to explode! "You...you...we need to talk. Alone. NOW." She started to drag the blonde off, her whole body trembling.

Galinda followed her, stumbling over her first few steps. "Just because I don't answer you doesn't mean that you should hurt yourself!"

"Why did you ignore me in the first place, 'best friend'? Oz, I can't believe you!" They were finally alone, and Elphaba spun Galinda to face her. "I can't take your SHIT anymore, Galinda!"

"What shit? I have been nothing but the best friend I can be to you!"

Elphaba let out a humorless laugh. "Oh really? Is that what you call it? I seem to recall you _lying _twice to my _face_! Tell me, is that something best friends do?"

"When did I lie to you?"

And finally, it all came tumbling out. "I saw you with Boq! You told me you settled things, but apparently you settled them in a different way than I was thinking! Ozdamnit, Galinda, if you're going to do shit like that, have the guts to say it to my face instead of lying!"

The blonde was shocked by her words. "Wh-what? I did settle things with Boq. He understands that we're just friends now. What did you think had happened?"

"It looked like more than that to me! Are you really that desperate that you have to be with any available man who remotely likes you?"

"It was just a friendly hug! Why in Oz are you acting more like a jealous girlfriend than my understanding best friend?"

"BECAUSE I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU, OKAY? PRETTY SURE I FUCKING LOVE YOU, GALINDA ARDUENNA!"

"Wha-" The blonde felt herself getting a little dizzy, as tears of shock flowed down her face. She leaned back heavily on the tree behind her to keep herself from collapsing, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth.

Elphaba watched her, her chest heaving slightly. "Galinda...I...I'm sorry. I didn't intend for it...to come out like that..." She approached the blonde. "I know you could never feel the same towards me, but at least now you know...why I've been acting like this."

Galinda looked up at her. "But I do..."

Now it was Elphaba's turn to be shocked. "Wha- what? You...surely you can't...can you?"

"I do..." She slowly nodded her head. "I've fallen in love with you too. I didn't realize until I was talking with Boq earlier. He was making me so frustrated, and it just tumbled out before I could stop it and...and I knew that it was true. _That's _what you saw earlier. I was hugging him mostly because I was so happy that I had finally sorted out my feelings for you."

For once, Elphaba found it difficult to find words to say. "Galinda, I...I never thought we would ever...we could ever...um..." She stopped her rant by leaning forward and kissing the blonde gently.

Galinda pushed herself up onto the tips of her toes, bringing her hand up to rest gently on her neck. She let the kiss linger as long as she could, looking up adoringly at the green woman and whispering under her breath, "I love you, Elphaba Thropp. I don't know how you did it, but you have made yourself at home in my heart..."

The green woman blushed slightly, as she pushed her glasses back up her nose. "I...I love you too, Galinda...a feat I never imagined possible..." She looked down at her own hands, unsure of what to do with them. She finally chose to let one rest on Galinda's hip while the other ran through her blonde curls. "Um...so...n-now what?"

"Don't...You'll burn yourself." Galinda pulled the green woman's hand out of her moist hair, holding it in her own after giving it a soft kiss. She blushed, returning her gaze up to her eyes. "I...I'm not sure...What would you want to do?"

"I don't mind a slight burn...and I don't really know. I...I've never been in this situation before." Elphaba looked down at their joined hands. "If anyone finds out...you'll be ruined. I can't let that happen to you...but I can't live without you either." She breathed those last few words, as she pulled the blonde into a tight embrace.

Galinda held her close as well. "I can't live without you either, Elphie...well, Boq already knows...but besides that, do you want to...um, at least try? See where this goes, you know? It can be...just our secret if you'd like..."

"Of...of course I want to try. Perhaps it would be best...to keep this a secret for the time being...as you said." Elphaba kissed the top of her head. "Come what may...and hell to pay."

"As long as we have each other, we can make it through." She gave the green woman a smile, squeezing her hand.

Elphaba nodded. "We...we should head back before someone...comes after us. Wouldn't want our secret revealed already." She smiled slightly.

"Alrighty." She started walking back towards the lake. Before they came into view of their friends, she slowly came to a stop, turning to Elphaba with a heavy blush. "Can I...um...one more?"

The green woman looked at the blonde, her brow slightly furrowed. "One more what, my sweet?"

"...kiss..."

Elphaba smiled slightly, before she placed a hand on the side of Galinda's face. "I don't think...you need to ask..." She leaned down, pressing her lips against the blonde's, a little more confidently than before.

The blonde smiled into the kiss, feeling as though she would explode from happiness. When the contact finally ended, she turned back to continue to the lake, pulling Elphaba along with her. "Thank you, Elphie." The green woman nodded, allowing the blonde to lead her back.

* * *

She had tried to remain calm. She had backed off this entire time. Damn it, she was even going to have someone's child! And now...now she had finally reached the end of her rope. As she had feared, that 'bitch' had swooped in and had taken the brunette's only happiness. As they pulled away from the kiss they had believed to be unseen, Sarima finally decided she was through being decent.

* * *

When they reached the lake again, Galinda turned to the green woman. "Is it alright with you if I go for another swim? It's okay if it isn't. I'll stay here if you want."

Elphaba shook her head. "N-no...you go. Have fun. I'm going to find that apple I dropped earlier and keep Nessa company."

"Okee dokee. I won't be long, I promise." The blonde skipped off to the water happily. Elphaba smiled, as she watched the blonde. She turned and went back to the tables to begin her search.

Sarima's eyes fell on the blonde entering the water, and they narrowed. As Galinda passed by her, the brunette "accidentally" knocked her feet out from underneath her, watching her go down.

Galinda sat up, pushing her wet hair out of her face and glaring up at her. "What was that for?"

"Oh, Miss Galinda! I'm so sorry!" Sarima said. "Are you hurt?"

The blonde didn't believe the act Sarima was putting on at all. That was no accident. "I'm _fine_," she nearly growled, as she managed to get back to her feet, turning to leave.

"Oh...well that's TOO BAD!" Sarima leapt on the blonde, using her height to her advantage, as she shoved Galinda underwater, holding her there. Galinda struggled to free herself, frightened at not being able to breathe. She tried pushing her away, but failed. The blonde knew she couldn't last much longer with the little air she had. Sarima pulled Galinda back up only long enough to say, "Where's your green lover now?" She shoved Galinda back under, holding her there for a little longer before pulling her back up, grinning distantly at the noises the blonde was making. She shoved Galinda back under again. The blonde didn't even know which way was up anymore, she was so disoriented. Galinda tried rolling out of the brunette's grasp, but she found it to be stronger than she had originally thought.

Nessa looked up from her book and dropped it when she saw Sarima shove her sister back underwater. "ELPHABA!" she screamed.

The green woman whipped around at the sound of her name and felt her heart stop. "SARIMA, DON'T!" She sprinted across the sand and ran into the water without a second thought. Elphaba let out a yell, as she threw Sarima a good three feet back. She grabbed Galinda and carried her onto the sand, laying her down gently. "Galinda! Galinda, are you all right?" The blonde coughed loudly, her body trying to get the water out of her lungs. She rolled onto her side, gasping for air, as she weakly nodded her head. The green woman pulled Galinda into her arms. "I thought...I thought I would lose you before we even got time together..."

Galinda clutched her tightly, shaking in her arms, as tears flowed down her cheeks. "...thought...gonna die..." she gasped out.

Elphaba held Galinda closer. "I...I was scared too...but I made a promise, and you're safe now. I've got you. I won't...I won't let anything happen..."

The blonde looked down at Elphaba's hands, her eyes widening in fright. "Elphie, you're burned." She pulled away, looking at the green woman. "You're wet all over!" Galinda quickly grabbed her towel and her dress and pulled Elphaba to her feet. She rushed across the grass, taking Elphaba to where the carriage was.

"Galinda...I'm fine...just a little burn." Elphaba said, the pain starting to catch up with her.

* * *

Sarima had regained her footing and was starting after them again, all self-control gone, but when she felt a hand grab her arm and stop her, she reacted violently. "Let go!" she screamed at her fiance.

Fiyero held her firmly. "No! What the hell do you think you're doing? Galinda hasn't done anything to you! You need to calm the fuck down, Sarima. This has gone too far."

"I SAID LET ME GO!" Sarima turned and scratched him across the face. "SHE TOOK HER FROM ME!"

The prince glared at her with a growl. "I think you need to go home, Sarima. Clearly this heat and your hormones are getting the better of you, and it's time for you to leave." He half-dragged her away from the lake, pausing only to pick up her stuff before taking her to her family's carriage. He forced her inside and told the carriage driver to take her home, turning back to the lake afterwards with a sigh.

* * *

The blonde kept pulling her, opening the door to the carriage and holding her dress out to the green woman. "Elphie, you're soaked. You need to get out of that as soon as you can. I know we aren't the same size, but this is all we have that you can wear. Now go change before you hurt yourself more."

Elphaba took the dress weakly from her. "This will be...a little short...on me..." The pain kept her from thinking straight, and, instead of retreating inside the privacy of the carriage, she pulled her dress off right where she stood.

Galinda gaped for a moment before quickly turning away with a blush. "I...how bad is it?"

"Nnn...not too bad..." Elphaba managed to get the blonde's dress on. "Too short..." she said, as she slumped against the side of the carriage. "Sure you're...all right?"

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about you. You were soaked, Elphie."

"It only...went up to my knees." Elphaba gave her a small smile. "I told you...I'd protect you, didn't I? What kind of...friend would I be if I...didn't?"

"You didn't have to do that for me," she wailed, throwing her arms around Elphaba and burying her face in her shoulder.

Elphaba winced slightly, but she hugged Galinda back. "Did you forget...what I said to you earlier? I love you, Galinda...I wasn't about to lose you."

"You could've..." she sniffed, "let Fiyero or someone else save me. You didn't have to hurt yourself."

"Galinda...I had to because you mean so much to me. Now please...it's done. We're both fine."

The blonde shook her head. "Nuh uh. Your shoes need to come off too. That's what got wet the worst, and it won't be good to keep them on."

Elphaba sighed. "Fine." She removed the offending footwear and peeled off her socks with a wince. "Satisfied?"

The blonde gasped at the sight. "How can you even walk? This looks so painful..." She pushed Elphaba down gently to sit so her feet were dangling from the carriage. Galinda kneeled down to look at the wounds more closely.

"Galinda, really, it's fi- DON'T touch them..." The green woman inhaled sharply.

Galinda frowned. "That is not fine, Elphaba." She leaned forward to very gently lay a kiss to the top of each foot, breathing a quick spell over them.

Elphaba clenched her teeth in pain, looking down at the blonde. "W-what are you doing?"

"A spell." The blonde sat back on her heels. "How does it feel?"

"Ah...how...how did you...?" Elphaba stared at her.

Galinda giggled softly. "I did learn _something _this year, Elphie. I'm not so good at normal spells, but for some odd reason I can heal just fine." She shrugged. "I took some of the pain away, and I cast a protective spell on your wounds so that infection won't set in before we can you to a doctor. So how do they feel? Did I take enough pain away? I can try to take more if you'd like."

"N-no...they're fine. Thank you..." The green woman smiled slightly. "I'm impressed..."

"Thank you." She helped Elphaba up with smile. "Perhaps you should have more faith in me." She looked back out in the direction of the lake. "I think it's time for us to be heading home."

"I have all the faith in the world in you." Elphaba took her hand gently. "We don't have to leave because of me..."

"It's fine, Elphie. I just don't feel like staying anymore..." She gave the green woman's hand a soft squeeze. "Shall we go get Nessa?"

Elphaba nodded. "Forgive me if I stay here? My feet won't exactly...cooperate at the moment."

"I understand." Galinda gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She turned and walked back to the shore to get her sister and the rest of their things.


	28. Chapter 28

******My buddy "Denpa Wave Chick Saki" co-wrote this with me. Enjoy!**

"Galinda, I drew your bath. Are you ready to get in?" Elphaba poked her head into the bedroom from the bathroom. "Galinda?"

The blonde looked up from her vanity, giving her a small smile. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm ready. Thanks, Elphie."

The green woman raised an eyebrow before she approached, her legs throbbing dully. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. Of course I'm fine."

Elphaba leaned down, hesitantly putting her arms around the blonde's shoulders in a way that was almost awkward. Unsure if this was allowed, she said, "Are...are you sure?" You can tell me..."

Galinda smiled softly up at her. "No, it's alright. It's not like I have anything to be afraid of. It's just a bath, right?"

And then Elphaba understood. "Galinda, she isn't here...do you want me to go in with you?" She darkened. "I-I mean not in the water...but in the room...I wouldn't stare, of course, but just to...make sure nothing happens? Would that make you...feel better?"

"I can do it, Elphie. I'm a big girl. I can take a bath on my own." The blonde slowly stood and made her way to the bathroom. After walking through the door, her eyes fell on the tub full of water, and she froze in fear. Her mind overflowed with exact flashes of what she had seen and felt earlier that day...the water washing into her mouth...the brunette's hands clasped over her throat...Sarima's enraged face through the ripples...

Elphaba followed, watching her. When she saw Galinda stop, she came up behind her, putting her hands on her arms gently. "Galinda...?"

The blonde was staring wide-eyed at the tub. "I...I can't do it."

"Yes, you can..." The green woman took the blonde's hands gently and turned her around. "Just look at me, Glin. I'm not going to let anything happen to you...you can hold onto me the whole time."

Galinda looked down, clenching the green woman's hands. "P-promise?"

"I promise. I won't let go. I'll stay right here." The blonde nodded, pulling her over closer to the tub. With a blush, she turned away from her, letting her robe slide to the floor before slowly slipping a foot into the tub. Elphaba looked away when the blonde stripped down and held her hand tightly, only looking into her eyes. "It's all right, Galinda. I've got you..." She clenched her eyes shut, forcing away the images from her mind for the moment, instead thinking about the green woman in front of her. Galinda was finally able to make herself sit fully in the tub, curling her legs up to her chest. The green woman sat on the edge of the tub, still holding the blonde's hand. "Hey...are you all right?" she said, gently cupping the side of Galinda's face. "Look, I'm right here. It's just the bath tub..." She held a bar of soap out to the heiress. "See? Just like always."

Galinda took the bar of soap from her with a sigh. "I know. I just...I can't stop these images from flashing across my mind..." She started to wash herself.

"I understand...and this may sound unhelpful, but try not to think about it, all right? Think about...Fae sleeping on my dress. How am I supposed to wear it now, right? She growls every time I try to move her." She gave the blonde a crooked grin.

Galinda couldn't help but crack a smile, giggling. "I think that means she likes you, Elphie. Do you want me to get it back for you?"

"It means she likes my dress. Hopefully she hasn't marked it as her own, if you know what I mean." Elphaba gave her another smile. "And if I really want it back, I'll move her myself...maybe not terribly gently, but she will be moved."

"You better not hurt her, Elphaba." She dunked her head under the water as quickly as she could, not wanting to bring back more flashbacks. "Besides, it's only the boy dogs that pee on things to mark them. Fae's a girl, silly."

"Feh. Details...and of course I wouldn't hurt her. You know me; I love all the animals...Animals...all of them."

"I know you do. I'm just joking with you." She gave her a smile. Galinda soaped up her hair before quickly washing it out again.

"Ah, yes. This 'joking' that you enjoy so much," Elphaba said, but she was smiling. She readjusted her glasses, still forcing herself to focus only on Galinda's face. "A-are you almost done?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah...Can you hand me a towel, please?"

"S-sure." The green woman stood up and grabbed a towel, holding it out and turning back to the blonde.

"Thanks." Galinda took the towel from her, turning away from her, as she stood and wrapped it around her. She stepped from the tub, using the towel to dry away any water on herself.

Elphaba kept her back to the blonde, her face turning dark green, when she realized she could see Galinda's reflection in the mirror. Her eyes went to the floor, as she said, "I...I'll be leaving now." She turned, her gaze still down and not realizing Galinda was right behind her at that moment. The green woman ran into her, knocking them both to the floor. Elphaba looked down, and her face grew even darker as she realized she was on top of the heiress. "I-I'm sorry! Are you all right?"

Galinda blushed furiously, clutching her towel close to cover herself. "I...I'm fine..."

The green woman nodded and pushed herself up slightly. Even when she was flustered, the blonde was still beautiful. Before she could stop herself, Elphaba leaned down and kissed her gently. "I...I apologize...for not asking."

"You...you don't need to ask, Elphie."

"Are...are you sure? Because before, you...you asked me, and I just wanted to make sure."

"Yes...I'm sure. I...I love you and you can kiss me as much as you'd...like..." She blushed.

Elphaba blushed as well. "I...um..." She stood up, offering her hand to the blonde.

"Th-thanks." She took the extended hand, standing up. Galinda quickly left the bathroom with another blush, heading into her closet to slip on her nightdress.

The green woman rubbed the back of her head, her blush darkening as she said, "I-if there's nothing else you need, I'm going to turn in for the night...so fresh dreams." She headed for the bedroom door.

"Goodnight, Elphie. Sleep tight." The blonde went over to her, going up on her toes to give her one last kiss. "Nighty night."

Elphaba inhaled softly at the kiss, running a hand through golden curls with a slight smile. "I...yes...fresh dreams...again..." The green woman left, heading to her own room and slipping into her nightdress before climbing into bed, extinguishing the lamp and drifting off as the full extent of the day sunk in.

The blonde turned away with a smile, humming lightly to herself. She brushed through her hair before blowing out her candles and climbing into her own bed, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

Not even two hours later, Galinda jerked awake, frightened. She sat up in her bed, shaking, and looked around the room. _Wh-why must I be cursed with this memory? I don't want it! I don't want to sleep every night, haunted by visions of being drowned..._ She quickly wiped away the tear that was trickling down her cheek, finding that she longed for the comforting embrace of her love. The blonde slid out of her bed, making her way down the hall and slipping into the green woman's bedroom, whispering, "E-Elphie...?"

The green woman in question awoke, sitting up and rubbing one eye. "Nnn...Galinda? Is something wrong?" she asked, her voice heavy with sleep.

"I..." She looked down at the floor. "Can I...um...sleep with you?"

Too tired to fully register what the blonde was saying, Elphaba nodded with a yawn. "Sure..." She patted the bed beside her with a sleepy smile.

"Th-thank you..." Galinda slipped under the covers, curling up on the other side of the bed. Elphaba settled back down, putting her arms around the blonde and holding her close before she drifted off again. Galinda melted into her warmth, feeling any trace of fear flow away immediately. She whispered under her breath, "I love you, Elphie..." before she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

As the first rays of sunlight came filtering through the window, Elphaba stirred, looking down and seeing the blonde in her arms. She smiled slightly before she leaned down and kissed her forehead gently, pulling her the tiniest bit closer. Galinda sighed happily, smiling in her sleep, as she curled closer to the green woman. Elphaba couldn't help but smile at the blonde's antics, holding Galinda a little tighter, still not quite sure if she fully believed the events from the day before had happened...that she and Galinda were actually...

When the blonde finally stirred, she gently kissed the green shoulder in front of her before quickly pulling back in shock. "I...I didn't mean..." She stopped herself, taking a deep breath before looking up at Elphaba with a blush. "Did yesterday actually happen? Or was it all just a very vivid...and wonderful dream?"

The green woman leaned down to kiss the blonde softly. "If it was a dream...then perhaps we should never wake up," she said, leaning down again to kiss Galinda's shoulder. "There...now we're even."

Galinda wrapped her arms around the green woman, burying her face in her neck. "I'm so glad it was real..."

"So am I...I didn't think we would ever..." Elphaba didn't finish, as she held Galinda close.

"Me neither..." The blonde stayed like that before pulling away slightly to look up at the green woman. "So what would you like for your birthday, Elphie?"

"My birth...h-how...wh-who told you about that?" she asked, her face immediately turning dark green.

Galinda chuckled. "I'm the heiress to Oz. It's not too hard to find out your birthday, silly."

"Nnn...I don't...no one's ever...my birthday is no big deal..." Elphaba looked at the blonde. "I already have you: I don't need anything else."

"But, Elphie, I want to get you something. Oh! Can I throw you a party?" She grinned up at her.

Elphaba's face turned pale green. "No. No parties, Galinda. I don't want you to get me anything."

"Why not?" The blonde stuck her lip out in a pout.

"Because I am not...a social person, and parties are very...social! Besides, who would even come?"

"B-but why can't I even get you something?"

The green woman sighed, cupping Galinda's face. "Does it really mean so much to you?"

She nodded. "Yes. I want to get you something for your birthday."

"Fine. Then feel free to get me something." Elphaba sat up, stretching.

"Yay!" The blonde smiled. "So is there something in particular you want?"

"Ah, that's the challenge isn't it? You wanted to get something for me. Now _you _ have to figure out what it is." Elphaba grinned back at her.

"Oh, you're no help." She stuck her tongue out at the green woman, but she was smiling. "I suppose I'll just have to make do."

"I'm sure you can manage." The green woman swung her legs over the edge of the bed, inhaling sharply at the pain. "S-so...what's the agenda for today?"

Galinda got out of the bed as well with a frown, circling around it to kneel in front of Elphaba. "The first thing on my agenda is to renew the spell I cast on you." She muttered the words to the spell, her hands hovering over Elphaba's wounds. When she finished, she looked up at her. "Please tell me when it starts to hurt again. I don't want you to be in pain."

Elphaba gave her a small smile. "Th-thank you, but I'm fine...you don't have to keep...um..." The green woman got to her feet, feeling slightly unsteady, but she caught herself. "So besides me...what else?"

The blonde thought for a moment. "Well, we could take Fae to get her shots. I don't want her to be in pain, but I don't want her to get sick either."

"That's probably a good idea." Elphaba made her way into her tiny bathroom, picking up a bottle of oil. "Um, I...I'm going clean up."

"Alright. I should probably go get ready for the day anyway. I'll see you soon then, I guess?" She made her way to the door.

"Y-yes...I guess you will..." Elphaba already had her back turned to the door as she pulled off her nightdress, beginning to rub the oil into her skin. The blonde left the room and returned to her own. She slipped into a dress and sat at her vanity to fix her hair. The green woman finished and slipped on her gray dress, putting her hair into its usual tight braid, as she made her way into Galinda's room. "Did I leave my boots in here last night? I can't find them..."

Galinda looked around. "I don't think you did. I haven't seen them." She thought for a moment, a smile spreading on her face. "Just a second. I may know where they are." The blonde moved to kneel beside her bed, giving a chuckle when she looked under it. Galinda crawled halfway under the bed.

"No...please no." Elphaba kneeled beside the bed as well, crawling under the opposite side.

The blonde pulled Fae out from under the bed, taking one of the boots from her and handing it to Elphaba with a slight cringe. "Well, the laces are a little chewed up now, but the boot seems to be just fine."

Elphaba smacked her head on the bed frame, as she sat up, taking her boot from Galinda, the other in her hand. "Galinda, I swear to Oz..." she muttered, slipping on her boots and giving Fae a scowl, as she laced them up.

"Oh, come on, Elphaba. She's just a puppy. She doesn't know any better yet."

"Well, she'd better learn soon! I don't have the money to replace these, and your father isn't exactly generous." Elphaba stood up.

"I'll get you new ones, Elphie. I promise. It was my fault that she got them in the first place."

The green woman sighed. "It's not your fault...and I don't need new ones. I'm sorry." She rubbed the back of her head. "Are you ready to go?"

Galinda quickly went into her closet, slipping on a pair of shimmery flats before coming back out with a nod. "Yup. I'm ready." She held the little puppy in her arms, as she walked out the door. Elphaba followed the blonde out, summoning their carriage and opening the door, holding her hand out to Galinda with a slight smile. The blonde took the outstretched hand, stepping up into the carriage and returning the smile. The green woman followed her inside, closing the door as the carriage started off.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the veterinarian office, and Elphaba held the door open, as they walked in. Galinda went up the woman at the front desk, signing Fae up for her shots. After being told it would be about a five or ten minute wait, she moved to sit in one of the nearby chairs, gently petting the white furball in her arms. Elphaba stood beside the blonde, arms crossed, as she looked around the office, looking down when felt something tugging on her dress, discovering that it was Fae. She pulled her dress from the puppy's mouth. "What is it with you and chewing on my clothes?"

The blonde giggled, softly "tsk"ing the puppy. "It just means she wants you to play with her, Elphie."

"Fine." The green woman looked around before taking a toy off a shelf and holding it out to Fae. "Look, chew on this instead." Galinda set her on the floor and giggled when the puppy greedily took the toy in her mouth, jumping back in fear when it squeaked. The little white furball pranced around the toy, dodging in every once in a while to examine it again. Elphaba couldn't help but smile, as she watched the puppy, occasionally squeaking the toy with her foot. She moved to sit beside Galinda, flirting with the idea of holding her hand. The blonde leaned her head against Elphaba's shoulder with a smile, enjoying the puppy's happy little yelps. The green woman's face darkened slightly, and she hesitantly brushed her fingers across Galinda's hand, squeaking Fae's toy again and accidentally kicking it a little ways away. "Oops..."

Galinda playfully slapped her shoulder with a giggle. "You mean green thing!" She looked up, when she heard her name called by the doctor. The blonde picked up the puppy, the toy still in her mouth, and carried her through the door to the doctor's room. She gently set Fae down on the table. Elphaba followed the blonde, standing beside her and playfully trying to pull the toy from Fae's mouth. The puppy gave her a little growl, using her full weight to pull back on the toy.

The doctor looked down at a paper in front of him. "Well, it looks this adorable little thing hasn't had a single one of her shots yet, so there will be quite a few of them." He started to fill syringes with the vaccines that Fae would need. "Luckily this will be the only time she needs any shots for a while. Can I get one of you to hold her down for me? If she moves around too much it could hurt her."

Galinda could only stare wide-eyed at the syringes lined out in front of her on the table. Memories of her childhood flashed across her eyes. She was back in Doctor Gerald's office getting shot after shot after shot. "I...um, Elphaba, c-can you...do it, please?"

The green woman heard Galinda's voice shake, and she looked at her. "Hey...are you all right?" she asked, putting an arm around the blonde and giving her a small squeeze. "Everything will be fine. Remember, it's only a moment of pain..." Elphaba moved to gently hold onto Fae, looking at the doctor. "Ready."

The vet quickly administered the shots, soothingly speaking to the little puppy when she gave a small yelp. Galinda couldn't make herself watch any of it. She kept her gaze glued to the floor. "There we go. All done." He gave Fae a little pet on the head with a smile. "That's a brave little puppy you got there, Miss Arduenna. Just play with her for a few minute, and she will forget it ever happened."

The blonde gave him a half-smile. "Thank you, doctor. You're very good with animals. If anything ever happens to Fae, I'll be sure to send for you."

He bowed his head with a smile. "It will be my honor to serve you, though I do not hope that your little friend gets sick and needs me in the first place." He gave her a little wink, trying to lighten the mood.

Elphaba picked the small puppy up, allowing her to lick her face before handed her off to Galinda. "Yes, thank you," Elphaba said to the doctor, before she turned back to Galinda, placing her hands on her arms. "Are you all right? I kind of lost you for a few seconds there..."

Galinda have her a small smile before heading out of the room. "I'm fine, Elphie. I just...zoned out a little. You don't need to worry about it."

The green woman followed her. "Galinda..." she started, but she chose not to pursue it, shaking her head. She opened the door to the carriage, following the blonde after she got in.

Galinda coddled the little puppy in her arms until they reached the palace again. She stepped down out of the carriage and set Fae on the ground, watching her prance around in the grass. She turned back to the green woman. "Would you care for a walk, Elphie?"

Elphaba stepped out of the carriage. "I...s-sure." She gave the blonde a small smile, approaching her.

Galinda started off down one of the pathways to the garden, making sure to keep her eye on the little white furball that bounced in and out of bushes excitedly. "Well, I'm glad she's feeling alright again." She smiled.

"She's only a puppy; she recovers quickly." Elphaba tried to fall in step beside the blonde, but her long legs prevented that, so the green woman was left awkwardly trying to shorten her stride.

Galinda giggled. "Well, I suppose you're right about that."

"Of course I am." The green woman looked at her. "Did you doubt me?"

"I would never do such a thing, your great wiseness." She gave her a low bow, grinning.

Elphaba made a face, pushing Galinda lightly. "Don't degrade yourself, your blondeness."

"Oh, of course I would never degrade myself, your wiseness. I am far too egotistical to do so." She skipped ahead with a giggle.

The green woman grinned, chasing after her. She caught the blonde in a hug, pinning her arms to her sides. "What was that? I didn't quite catch it."

"I said I'm far too full of myself to ever degrade myself." She laughed, trying to free herself.

"Ah, so you finally admit it." Elphaba turned the blonde around, leaning in quickly to kiss her. "Never though I'd hear that."

"And I never thought I would be kissing a beautiful woman with green skin, so I guess that makes us even." She reached up to give her another quick kiss before pulling away, smiling. "But shame on you, Miss Elphaba. What if somebody saw that? The scandal it would cause." She grinned.

The green woman's face fell. "I...I didn't even...I'm sorry!" She turned away from the blonde, crossing her arms, as she continued to walk.

"Oh, Elphie...come on. Nobody saw. You know that you can't see this far out into the gardens from the palace, and there isn't anybody around out here to see."

"Y-you don't know that. If anyone finds out..." Elphaba paused, looking back at her. "I'm sorry...I wish I could be the person you deserve instead of just...a low-class servant."

The blonde looked down. "Please don't...I fell in love with who you are...not your social status."

The green woman approached her, taking her hands gently. "Galinda, I know. I just...I can't lose you just because others won't...understand."

"I was only joking when I said that, though..."

"I know...This is just very new for me. I've never...felt this way about anyone before. I've lived with you for fourteen years, and I wanted nothing more than to get away, and now...I can't stand to be away from you."

"I know how you feel, Elphie. I feel the same." She made a point to look every direction around them to make sure nobody would see when she reached up to give the green woman a gentle, slightly lingering kiss. Elphaba pulled the blonde closer, putting a hand to the back of her neck. She deepened their kiss hesitantly, her other hand coming to rest on the small of Galinda's back.

The blonde welcomed the kiss, her own hands resting on Elphaba's upper arms. She pushed herself further up onto her toes so she could reach the green woman better. Elphaba moved to wrap her arms around the blonde, lifting her slightly with a smile, so she wouldn't have to stand on her toes. "The height difference could prove to be troublesome..."

Galida giggled. "It's your own fault for falling for such a short girl."

"I couldn't help it. Your size made you all the more appealing."

"I know. I'm pocket-sized Galinda. I'm great for entertaining on long trips or on the go, because I fit in your pocket."

Elphaba smiled. "That's an adorable image...but I wouldn't stow you away. I love your pretty face far too much." She kissed the blonde again, lifting her slightly again.

"Awwww. Well, aren't you just the nicest thing?" She returned the kiss, only ending it when she suddenly felt her shoe snatched off her foot. Galinda pulled away from Elphaba, running after the little white furball. "Oh, no you don't, Fae. You're not going to ruin my shoe too!"

Elphaba laughed, chasing after the two. "Now you know how it feels!"

The blonde finally cornered Fae. She dove to the ground, only to hae the puppy jump on top of her. She laughed, looking up at the puppy. "Is this what you wanted, you silly little puppy? You just wanted some attention?" With a giggle, she started rolling around in the grass, playing with Fae.

The green woman watched the two, leaning against a tree as she did so. "If I have to compete with this little footstool for your attention, things may get complicated..." She stooped down to take the blonde's forgotten shoe.

"Of course, you come first, El-" Galinda looked up at her, noticing the shoe in her hand and eyeing her suspiciously. "What are you doing with that?"

"Me? I'm not doing anything." Elphaba spun the shoe on her finger innocently before grasping it in her hand. "Just...holding onto this for you."

"I'm watching you, Elphie."

The green woman grinned. "I can't imagine why," she said, taking a step back, and then another.

"Don't you dare." She started to get up, setting Fae on the ground next to her.

"What? Oh, you mean run away?" Elphaba took another step back.

"Elphie..." She watched the puppy make her way over to the green woman, bouncing up to try reaching the shoe in her hand. Galinda giggled. "See? She doesn't want you to run off with it either."

The green woman grinned before she scooped the puppy into her other arm, saying, "Now I have both," before she ran.

"Elphaba!" the blonde squealed, taking off after her. "Get back here!"

Elphaba laughed. "You have to catch me first!"

"You mean green thing!" Galinda turned down one of the paths in the garden, running faster and skidding out into another path just in time to intersect the green woman.

Elphaba couldn't stop in time, and the two collided, falling to the ground in a heap. The green woman smiled slightly, kissing the blonde on top of her. "Gotcha," she said softly.

"Actually it is I who got _you_." She grinned down at her, giggling when Fae tried climbing up onto Elphaba's head.

The green woman closed one eye to protect it from Fae's paw. "Well, everyone certainly appears to be enjoying themselves..."

"Yes. Yes, we are."

"I'm glad to hear it." Elphaba sat up, taking Fae into her arms before handing her off to the blonde. "Why Miss Galinda, now who's being the scandalous one?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Galinda got up, skipping away with Fae in her arms and a grin on her face.

Elphaba got up and followed them. "Of course you don't," she said. A slight grimace crossed her face, and Elphaba paused. "I might need to sit down soon though...my legs are hating me for moving so much."

The blonde turned to look at her worriedly. "I told you to tell me when it started to hurt again!"

"Galinda, it's fine, really. I just need to stop running around, that's all."

"No no no. I'm going to recast that spell again, as soon as we get back up to my room."

The green woman sighed. "Galinda, I don't want you to exert yourself. You've done so much already." Elphaba started for the palace, hesitantly holding out her hand to the blonde.

Galinda took her hand, holding Fae in her other arm. "It's a simple spell, Elphie. It really doesn't take that much out of me. I just want to help you in the only way I know how."

Elphaba shrugged. "W-well, I...I just don't want anything to happen to you," she said, as they walked. "Maybe I'm not your servant per say anymore...but it's still my job to protect you."

"Nothing will happen to me. I promise."

"I certainly hope that's true..." They arrived at the blonde's room, and Elphaba sat on the bed gingerly, slipping out of her boots. "Please don't let that footstool destroy my boots."

"I won't." Galinda took the boots, setting them on top of her vanity where Fae couldn't reach them. She returned to the green woman, kneeling on the ground in front of her. She muttered the words of two new spells, her hands very gently running along the wounds, taking the pain away as they moved.

Elphaba watched her, gripping the sheets, as she braced for any pain. "Galinda, I don't know if you should keep doing this...Perhaps it's best for my body to heal on its own."

The blonde finished the spells, leaning forwards to rest her forehead against the bed next to Elphaba's legs and closing her eyes. "You _are _healing on your own. I'm just relieving some of the pain."

The green woman sighed. "I...are you alright?" She placed a hand on the back of the blonde's head.

Galinda nodded. "Mhmm. Just a teensie bit dizzy...but it'll pass in a second."

Elphaba pulled the blonde up into a hug. "Thank you..." Her eyes drifted closed, as her chin came to rest on top of Galinda's head. The blonde's arms wound their way around Elphaba, as well, as she sighed happily. The green woman pulled Galinda down with her, as she lay back on the bed, one arm supporting her head while the other held the blonde close. "Nnnn...footstool stole my boot..." she muttered. Galinda giggled, but she didn't move, curling against the green woman. Half-asleep, Elphaba reached for a pillow and dragged it towards her, putting it underneath her head. "Don't laugh at me..."

"Too late..."

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to...no pain, but still need rest to recover...can't believe I might actually nap in the middle of the day..."

"I want to stay."

* * *

A wetness on her face woke the green woman up, and she opened her eyes wearily, pushing Fae away gently. "No..." She looked around, finding the blonde absent. "Galinda?"

The blonde in question, poked her head inside the room. "Well, I'm glad to see that you're awake finally." She grinned.

"Finally?" The green woman looked towards the window. "How...how long was I out?"

"Oh, just a few hours. It's almost dinner time now."

Elphaba sat up, rubbing her head with a yawn. "That's a few hours too many...I shouldn't be sleeping before dinner."

"Don't worry about it. It's my fault really. One of the possible side effects of that new spell I used on you was that it might make the injured person or the spell caster to be a little drowsy."

"And how are you feeling? All right? No dizziness?" Elphaba stood and approached the blonde.

"Nope. It's all gone. But your concern is very sweet." She gave her a smile and held her hand out to the green woman. "Come on. Let's go to dinner." Elphaba took the offered hand, still trying to fully wake up, as she allowed Galinda to lead her downstairs. "This way, Elphie." Galinda pulled her through the doors out to the gardens.

"This...this isn't the way to the kitchen," Elphaba said, twisting to look back over her shoulder at the palace, as if to make sure what she was saying was correct.

"I know that, silly." Galinda turned to face her, stopping before turning down a pathway. "Now, close your eyes."

The green woman was a little suspicious, but she did as she was told. "Please don't walk me into a tree."

"I would never do that." She giggled, leading her down the pathway. Galinda stopped her when the reached a clearing, gently pulling away and backing up. "Alright...open your eyes."

Elphaba opened her eyes, her gaze falling on the picnic blankets, and the lanterns hanging from the trees. "I..."

"Are you surprised?" Nessa asked from where she was sitting.

"I...I don't..." Elphaba turned to look at the blonde. "You...?"

Galinda smiled. "Happy birthday, Elphie." The green woman couldn't find the words, so she instead pulled the blonde into a tight embrace, her face burying in Galinda's shoulder. "So do you like it?" The blonde hugged her tightly.

Elphaba nodded. "Y-yes...thank you..."

"I'm glad you do. Now, come on. Let's eat." She took the green woman's hand and led her over to the blanket.

Elphaba sat between the blonde and Nessa, looking down at the what was set out. "There's no meat...but wait...what will you eat? You're not as..." She didn't finish, looking back down and picking up an apple.

Galinda giggled, picking up some grapes. "Just because we eat meat doesn't mean that we can't go a single meal without eating it." The green woman didn't reply as she took a bite from her apple, looking up at a lantern.

"Oh dear, you seem to have put her off," Nessa said, smiling at the blonde.

Galinda smiled at her. "Whatever shall I do?" She waved her hand in from of Elphaba's face. "Oz to Elphie...where did you go?"

"Hmm?" Elphaba's gaze focused on the hand in front of her, and she followed it up the attached arm and to its owner. "I didn't go anywhere. I'm still sitting here."

"You were zoning out."

"I was not...I just wanted to hide my embarrassment."

"Ah. From calling us out on eating meat?" Nessa said.

Elphaba looked away again. "Perhaps..."

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Elphie." The green woman muttered some incoherent answer, purposely taking a large bite to occupy her mouth.

"Please don't choke."

"I'm not gonna," she coughed a few times, "choke..."

Galinda patted the green woman on the back. "Elphie, please don't die. I don't want to lose you because you choked on an apple."

Elphaba wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, looking at the blonde. "I'm fine..." She set the apple down. "Galinda, this is all amazing, but you...you didn't have to..."

"I know I didn't _have _to, silly. I wanted to." She reached over to give Elphaba a big hug. "But the best has yet to come..."

The green woman froze. "T-the best? There's more?" She looked down at the blonde.

"Mhmm. I'll be right back." Galinda got up and skipped down the pathway, returning a few seconds later holding two packages. She held them out to Elphaba. "No birthday is complete without presents."

Elphaba took the presents hesitantly. "I...um...wow..." She set one down, before she opened the first present. Upon pulling out the new boots, Elphaba smiled and said, "I see we are preparing for puppy training." Elphaba opened the second present, pulling out a navy dress.

"Your other one is so worn out...but I know you prefer function over form," Nessa said.

"Oh...thank you, Nessa." The green woman smiled and hugged the brunette. She looked at the blonde. "And thank you too...I'm sure the new boots will be exceedingly helpful over the course of the summer."

"You're welcome, Elphie. I'm glad you like them." She gave a smile.

"Yes...I do." Elphaba began to clean the mess up.

Galinda quickly stopped her. "Nuh uh. It's your birthday. You don't have to clean up anything."

"B-but...you already set it up. I can clean it up..."

"No, Elphie. You're not allowed to clean up anything."

The green woman sighed, before she sat back. "Fine..."

"It isn't that much," Nessa said, picking up where the green woman had left off. "I'm sure we can manage."

"Yup yup. We can do it easy." She smiled, helping Nessa pick things up.

The brunette placed the basket and blankets in her lap, saying, "I'll take it from here," before she headed back inside the palace.

"I could have done it..." Elphaba said, standing and looking at the blonde, offering her a verdant hand.

"But we didn't want you to. It's your birthday, Elphie. The day you get to relax and let others do the work for you, because the day is all about you." Galinda took the hand with a smile, standing up.

"I've never had a day be all about me...That seems a little selfish." Elphaba pulled her close, her face darkening. "Umm...thank you...for everything anyway."

"You're welcome...but your birthday still isn't over. I have a few more gifts for you. I just couldn't give them to you in front of Nessa." The blonde grinned.

The green woman's face turned darker. "O-oh? My curiosity has been piqued. Can...can I see them now?"

"We have to go back to my room first." Galinda took her hand, starting to pull her back towards the palace.

"Well, by all means, lead the way," Elphaba said, following the blonde, as she tried to remain calm, though her heart rate was increasing.

Galinda pulled her all the way back to her bedroom, shutting the door with a smile. She reached up to give the green woman a soft kiss. "There's one present." The blonde slipped away over to her vanity.

The kiss ended all too soon for Elphaba's tastes, and she turned, watching the blonde before following. "I see why that had to be private...but there's more?"

"Besides kisses, I have only one thing more for you." Galinda opened a drawer in her vanity and pulled out a small box, holding it out to the green woman with a heavy a heavy blush. "It's kind of a combination gift for your birthday...and for loving me..."

Elphaba took the box from her, opening it and feeling her heart skip a beat when she saw the necklace inside. The green woman pulled it out, turning the key over in her hand gently and noticing the lock of blonde hair tied to it. "Yours...?" Elphaba looked at Galinda, smiling, as tears formed in her eyes. "Thank you..." She slipped the necklace on, moving to run her thumb over one of the heiress' delicate cheekbones. "I won't ever take it off..." she breathed, as she leaned down to kiss the blonde.

Galinda gave her a small smile. "You alone have the key to my heart..."

The green woman placed her forehead against the blonde's. "Galinda, I...I love you..."

"I love you too." She went up on her toes to kiss Elphaba gently.

"Um...do you want to sit down so you don't have to...stand on your toes?" Elphaba asked, her face darkening.

"Sure." The blonde led her over to her bed, sitting down on the edge.

Elphaba sat gingerly, before she put an arm around the blonde, leaning in for a hesitant kiss. "Sorry, I...I haven't...I don't know if this is...proper procedure..."

Galinda gave a soft chuckle. "You're doing perfectly fine, Elphie..." She kissed her again, her own hand moving to cup Elphaba's cheek. The green woman's hands moved slowly to wrap around the blonde, pulling her closer into the kiss. Galinda gave a soft sigh of happiness. Her arms slid around the green woman's neck. Elphaba inhaled softly, moving back a little more on the bed and pulling Galinda with her, deepening the kiss and taking Galinda's sigh as a good sign. The blonde's hands stroked through Elphaba's raven hair, as her lips pressed against green ones.

Elphaba broke away to catch her breath, but stopped. This...this wasn't...she shouldn't...they shouldn't be... "I...I'm sorry..." she said, moving away from the blonde. "We...we should get ready for bed soon..."

Galinda frowned at the sudden lack of contact. She reached out to grab her wrist, stopping her. "Please don't go. I'm sorry that I took it too far, but...I don't want to sleep alone...just for one more night...can you sleep with me?" she asked, afraid of the nightmare coming back if Elphaba wasn't with her.

"It...it wasn't just you...and of course I'll stay if you need me. I'm just going to get my nightdress." Elphaba gave her a small smile, leaving to go into her own room to change and coming back a few moments later.

The blonde went into her closet to change. She paused, softy touching her lips and smiling, as she remembered the kisses she had shared with Elphaba that night. Galinda went back out into the room soon after, quickly running a brush through her hair. She crawled into her bed. The green woman slid under the covers beside the blonde, taking her into her arms and kissing her forehead. "Fresh dreams...my sweet."

"Nighty night, Elphie." Galinda drifted off to sleep almost instantly. Elphaba smiled slightly, before she closed her eyes, following the blonde in slumber.

**Reviews are always welcome ^^**


	29. Chapter 29

******My buddy "Denpa Wave Chick Saki" co-wrote this with me. Enjoy!**

"Fae, come inside," Elphaba called from the back door of the kitchen, her eyes following the small white puppy. Fae came running into the kitchen, gnawing on a ball of paper. She came in too fast and skidded across the tiles, bumping into the wall on the other side of the room. Elphaba shook her head, approaching the puppy and noticing the paper. "What do you have there?" She kneeled beside her and tried to take it. "Give it to me." The puppy gave a growl and crouched down, jumping back and forth playfully. "Fae," Elphaba said, grabbing her gently and opening her mouth, taking the paper. "Thank you," she said, standing and leaving the room.

"Elphie, where are y- oh, there you are!" Galinda came around the corner, heading for the green woman. She noticed the paper in her hand. "What's that?"

"Not sure. Fae had it in her mouth when she came in," Elphaba replied, taking the blonde's hand and pushing the paper into it. "Nice and slobbery."

The heiress made a face at the feeling, but she uncrumpled the paper. Her eyes brightened a little as she read it over. "A mid-summer festival! Oh, Elphie, can we go?"

The green woman shrugged. "If you decide to go, you'll need a chaperone." She smiled slightly. "And who else would that be but me?"

"Yay!" She threw her arms around Elphaba. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Elphaba's face darkened slightly. "Y-yes...is it tonight?"

Galinda looked down at the paper, nodding. "Yup. It started earlier this morning, but it goes pretty much through the night."

"I see." Elphaba fixed her glasses, shaking Fae off her boot. "Well, when would you like to depart, my sweet?"

The blonde thought for a moment. "How about we leave around...threeish?"

Elphaba nodded. "Alright...that's about an hour, so you should probably begin getting ready, knowing how long it takes you." She grinned slightly.

Galinda playfully slapped her on the arm. "Heeeeyyy...I do not take that long. It's not like this is a formal event, anyhow." She reached down to lift Fae up into her arms.

Elphaba flinched slightly at the slap, turning to the side. She looked back at the blonde before looking down. "Y-yes...of course."

Galinda's smile fell. "E-Elphie? Are you...I'm sorry..."

"It's fine...it's not you." The green woman tried to smile, for Galinda's sake. "Let's get you ready." Elphaba started up the stairs.

"I...yeah..." The blonde slowly followed, the incident worrying her. _Does she still think...I'm going to hurt her?_

Elphaba was currently in the blonde's closet, telling herself that it was silly to be afraid of Galinda. Things were different now... "Did...did you want to change?"

"Yeah. I think I will." Galinda joined her in the closet, rifling through her dresses. Elphaba moved up against the wall, her face turning dark green, as she looked down. "Are you okay, Elphie?" Galinda looked over at her. "You're...turning a very dark green."

"F-fine..." Elphba slipped past the blonde, moving out into the bedroom. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Elphie, what's wrong?" The blonde poked her head out, looking after her.

"N-nothing is wrong...I just shouldn't watch you dress...that's all."

"Well I wasn't going to strip right in front of you, silly." The blonde smiled. "I was just trying to pick a dress first."

"Either way...you probably won't need me until you've actually dressed...so I'll just...go."

"Alright then. I'll meet up with you soon." Galinda popped back into her closet.

* * *

It was around three when Elphaba returned to the blonde's room, knocking on the open door. "Galinda? Are you almost ready?"

"Yup! I am all ready!" The heiress came bouncing out of her bathroom, giving a little twirl. She had finally decided on a simple ruffled, flower print dress. "How do I look?"

Elphaba smiled slightly. "As cute as always..." She approached the blonde and took her hands gently, surprised at how soft the skin felt compared to her own. "I'm sure you'll be the envy of all present."

Galinda brought the green woman's hands up to kiss them. "I will be envied by all...because I have you with me." Her eyes shone up at her.

The green woman blushed, looking down. "You...are too kind, my sweet." She smiled back up at her. "Shall we go?"

"Yup yup!" Galinda kept one of her hands in her own and pulled her away from the room. Elphaba allowed herself to be led by the blonde, following her down the stairs and outside the palace...and right into the festivities. "Elphie, there's so many people! Wow!" The blonde looked around excitedly at everything. "I don't even know where to go first!"

The green woman smiled. "Just like a child...why don't we begin by just walking, my sweet? Perhaps something will catch your eye along the way." Galinda nodded, gently slipping her hand away and instead hooking her arm with the green woman's. Elphaba walked with the blonde through the crowds, trying to move in such a way that would allow her to touch the least amount of people as possible.

The blonde gave a gasp and pulled her over into a nearby shop. "Elphie, look at all these hats! How have I never seen this shop here before?" She pulled a ridiculously large and frilly hat off the shelf and put it on her head with a giggle.

Elphaba couldn't help but smile. "I think that hat is a little too large for you. You might fall over, and Oz knows we don't want that."

Galinda took an equally ridiculous hat from the shelf and put it on Elphaba's head, turning to look at the mirror with a laugh. "We look so silly."

A small laugh escaped the green woman as well. "I suppose we do...I can't imagine how people actually wear these."

"The sad thing is that I've actually seen women wearing these!" She giggled before putting on a very straight face, her nose held high. "These are the hats that only most respectable woman of high society wear."

Elphaba grinned. "Oh, of course. Why, I wouldn't be caught _dead_ without one of these masterpieces on my head!"

"Precisely! You are nobody if you do not wear a hat like this every day."

"Indubitably! I can't see how anyone could possibly go out hatless! It's a disgrace!"

"I couldn't agree more." She pulled off her hat and put on an even larger one. "And of course, the larger it is, the more stylish it is."

Elphaba removed her own hat and found one larger than Galinda's. She put it on, saying, "But of course, and I want to be the most stylish woman in Oz!"

"No, no, no! I am the most stylish." She picked a large and very colorful feathered hat and put it on the green woman's head. She burst out in laughter, clutching her sides as tears welled in her eyes. "You...you look like...a rainbow threw up on...on your head!"

"What? How could you say such a thing about my oh so stylish head attire?" Elphaba put her nose up with a huff, though a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

The blonde collapsed into a nearby chair, still laughing. "I can't help it! It just looks too ridiculous!"

Elphaba finally lost the battle and began laughing as well, removing the hat from her head and replacing it on the shelf. "I think we have settled this debate."

"Did I win?" Galinda wiped the tears of laughter from her face.

"Of course not! My hat was far more stylish than yours!"

"Darn...and I was so sure mine would win." The blonde took off her hat and put if back on the shelf.

Elphaba smiled. "Perhaps if a rainbow threw up on your head, you could have won."

"I'll keep that in mind for the future." Galinda hooked her arm through the green woman's again.

Elphaba led her from the shop, and they continued down the street. "A lot of these people are not from the city," she observed.

"You're right." The blonde looked around. "Well, they probably heard about the festival and came to enjoy it." The green woman was about to reply when a glass orb hanging from a booth caught her attention. She paused to watch it, unable to look away. "Elphie?" Galinda looked over in the direction that Elphaba was. "Do you see something?"

The green woman approached the glass, putting a hand to the smooth surface gently. "Horrors..."

Galinda looked at her confused. "Elphie? What are you doing?"

The green woman finally broke free from her trance, looking back at Galinda. "What...?"

"You said 'horrors.' Does this glass ball mean anything to you?"

"I...no...nothing...it just caught my attention." Elphaba forced herself to look away from the glass. "We...we should continue."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...I'm sure." She gave the blonde a slight smile.

"Alright then." Galinda started off again, holding the green woman's arm close.

Elphaba couldn't exactly describe what she had seen in the glass...if she'd really seen anything at all. She shook her head, clearing the thoughts from her head as she turned her attention back to Galinda. "So, see anything that looks fun?"

The blonde looked at the street ahead of them, and her eyes immediately fell on a stand. "Oh, a game! That looks like fun!"

The green woman followed the blonde to the stand, a smile on her face. "I don't know, Glin. These games are designed to never be won."

"But it'll be fun trying anyway." She grinned.

"All right...if that's what you want." Elphaba smiled, handing the blonde a ball. "Now knock those bottles over."

Galinda took the ball with another grin. "Alrighty!" She threw the ball at the bottles, but it bounced off, the bottles barely shaking.

The green woman hid her smile, handing the blonde a second ball. "Come on, Glin. For real this time."

"Okay." She took the ball, throwing it harder this time. But only one bottle fell. Galinda frowned.

"Care to try again?" Elphaba asked, holding the last ball out to the blonde. "I'm sure you can do it this time." Galinda grabbed the ball, taking a deep breath. She threw it as hard as she could, again only knocking over the top bottle. "Close, my sweet. I told you: you can't win these games."

The blonde held out another ball to Elphaba, pouting. "Elphie, you do it."

The green woman took the ball and straightened up, turning towards the bottles. She paused for a few moments before bringing her arm back and throwing the ball, hitting the three bottles so hard that one shattered while the others toppled over. Elphaba rubbed the back of her head, giving Galinda a half-smile. "Oops..."

Galinda's jaw dropped. "Why didn't you tell me you were that strong?"

"The subject never came up...but I won you a prize if that makes up for it."

"Really? Oh, thank you, Elphie!" The blonde turned to look up at the prizes she could pick from. "Which one do you think I should get?"

"Whichever one you like the best," Elphaba replied. "Choose your favorite animal."

"I want...that one!" She pointed to a white stuffed animal dog. When the man handed her the dog, she turned to Elphaba with a grin. "Look! It looks just like Fae."

"Except much more well behaved," Elphaba said with a smile. "Watch out, Fae might get jealous."

"Don't be silly. It's just a stuffed animal. Fae doesn't have anything to worry about."

"If you say so," Elphaba said, as the two began walking again. She looked over at the blonde and smiled. "You seem enamored with that."

"You won it for me." Galinda held it close, smiling up at her. "Of course I love it." The green woman blushed and looked away, her eyes falling on a stack of books near a booth. She approached, seeing that the whole booth was filled books. Elphaba picked one up off the top, opening to the first page. Galinda giggled. "You always have had an attraction to books..."

"I can't help that..." Elphaba said, taking another off the stack.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing, silly."

"I know." Elphaba set the book back down, moving into the booth to rifle through the other stacks. A cracked hardbound spine caught her attention and the green woman pulled it out, causing a few other books to topple over. "Grimmerie..." she read aloud. She opened it, but was immediately greeted with an unknown language. "What in Oz's name...?"

After putting the toppled books back in place, the blonde looked over Elphaba's shoulder. "Well, this is an odd book. I wonder why it's here. It's not even in Ozian...I can't read a single word..."

"Me either...it intrigues me...but I haven't the money to purchase it, so I suppose it will remain a mystery." Elphaba went to set the book back down.

"Oh, no you don't." Galinda snatched the book from her and handed it to the woman at the table, pulling the money out of her purse. After paying for it, she handed the book back to Elphaba with a smile. "Have fun with it."

Elphaba took the book, a slight flush creeping into her cheeks. She looked down, muttering a "thanks" as she opened the book again. "Where to now?"

"How about we get some food? There's so many places around here."

"All right," Elphaba said, tucking the book under her arm. "As long as we can find a place that serves something other than meat."

"I'm sure we can find you something to eat, Elphie. You're not the only vegetarian in Oz, you know."

"I'm not so sure about that..." the green woman replied, the smell of meat reaching her as they walked down the next street, which was filled with food vendors.

"See? Look!" She pulled Elphaba over to a stand. "Roasted vegetables. And that one over there is selling fruit salad."

"All right, my sweet. You've proven me wrong," Elphaba admitted, though she was smiling. "Roasted vegetables do sound quite appealing...and what about you?"

"I think that I'm going to go grab some of that fruit salad. Fruit salad usually means grapes! So how about I meet you by that fountain over there after we both get our food?"

"I...I don't like leaving you in such crowded conditions..." Elphaba said, her smile falling.

"I'll be fine, Elphie. It isn't that far away. You'll be able to see me the whole time."

Elphaba made an uncomfortable noise. "Alright...I won't be long, and go right to the fountain, okay?"

"I promise." The blonde gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before making her way over to fruit salad vendor and taking her place in line. Elphaba watched her, barely focusing on the line of people moving in front of her. Galinda gave her a smile and a small wave through the crowd. She ended up getting her food before Elphaba was done and went to go sit by the fountain to wait for her. The blonde couldn't resist popping a grape into her mouth with a smile.

"Hey."

The blonde turned around to face whoever was speaking to her, seeing a man about her age, leaning against the wall. "Um, hello."

He gave her a cocky smile. "Has anyone ever told you that you look just like the Wizard's daughter? You're just as gorgeous as her...if not more so." He gave her a wink.

Galinda gave a soft chuckle. "Thank you. That's so kind of you to say. I don't believe I caught your name. What was it again?" She held her hand out to him.

"Fiat Vireo, oh beautiful one. And may ask your name in return?" He took her hand in his, leaning down to kiss it.

"Galinda Arduenna. It is such a pleasure to meet you Master Fiat." She laughed internally, as she watched his eyes widen at the name.

"You...ah...you're Galin- sorry to waste your time, but I have to go!" He rushed away, and the blonde giggled, waiting for her girlfriend to join her.

As Elphaba made her way towards Galinda, she was jostled by a man who seemed to be in a rush. She watched him before turning back to the blonde, moving to sit beside her. "Anything exciting happen while I was gone?"

"Oh, nothing too exciting. Just stopping the advances of another boy trying to hit on me. He ran as soon as I told him my name." She laughed. "So what did you get?"

Elphaba made a face at the mention of the male, but looked down at her food. "Not sure...it's called a vegetable medley...so we'll see what turns up, I suppose."

"Sounds interesting." She picked another grape out of her fruit salad before holding the bowl out to the green woman. "Want a piece?"

"N-no...thank you." Elphaba picked up a carrot and bit into it, her eyes scanning the crowd. "So...are you having fun thus far?"

"Mhmm. There's so much here. It's amazing! How about you?"

Elphaba shrugged. "I could do with smaller crowds."

"I suppose it is a little crowded." She looked around them at all of the people.

"But if you are enjoying yourself, then that's all that matters to me," Elphaba said, placing her hand over the blonde's gently with a smile.

Galinda smiled back. "I'm so glad you came with me, Elphie."

"No problem...I enjoy spending time with you." The sudden sound of music reached the green woman's ears, and she turned to see where it was coming from.

"I wonder what that music is..." Galinda turned to look as well. The blonde stood up, holding her hand out to her. "Let's go see what it is."

"A-are you done eating?" Elphaba asked, looking up at the blonde.

"We can eat while walk. Come on." The green woman took the offered hand as she stood, lowering her head to bite a piece of broccoli. Galinda giggled, taking a bite of apple. She kept walking towards the music.

Upon seeing what it was, Elphaba immediately tried to turn away. "It's just dancing, how interesting, let's go look at something else," she said quickly.

The blonde grabbed her hand. "Nonono! Come on, Elphie. We're here to have fun."

The green woman groaned internally, turning back around. "Must we?"

"Pwease, Elphie?" Galinda stuck out her bottom lip in a pout.

Elphaba made the mistake of looking at her. She let out a sigh. "Alright..."

"Yay!" The blonde quickly set her things down and pulled Elphaba out with the rest of the dancers with a grin.

Elphaba was just able to set her own things down as well, before she stumbled after the blonde. Her face darkened, as they took their positions. "Forgive me if I step on you?"

"I believe in you. Besides, you've had lessons from me, remember?"

"Well, y-yes, but...it's me...and I am not the best at dancing."

"You can do it, Elphie." The blonde giggled, before she started moving them to the music happily. The green woman started by looking down at their feet as they moved, focusing on not stepping on the blonde. Galinda reached over to lift the green woman's chin. "Elphie, just look at me. You're doing perfectly fine."

Elphaba looked up into her sapphire eyes and nodded, as they continued. "I...thank you..."

The blonde smiled at her. "You're welcome." She kept them moving around to the music.

"So...you're not concerned about the stares you might receive for dancing with a green woman?"

"Of course not. For all they know, we're just very close friends." She giggled.

"Even so, you are the heiress of Oz..."

"But nobody here knows that. All they think is that I look an awful lot like her." Galinda gave her a wink.

Elphaba blushed. "If they knew anything about you, they would know that you're far too beautiful to be someone else..."

It was Galinda's turn to blush. She looked up at her with bashful eyes. "Since when did you become such a flatterer?"

"Since I was, for whatever reason in Oz, blessed with such an amazing girlfriend... i-if that is what we are...we are, right?"

The blonde gave her another shy smile. "If it's all right with you...I would love to have you be my girlfriend."

"Yes...I would like that..." The song ended, and the green woman paused. "And...you're sure that's all right with you?"

Galinda nodded. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't mean it."

Elphaba let her forehead rest against the blonde's. "Thank you..."

"No. Thank _you_." Galinda took her hand and led her back over to their stuff, smiling. "Now, let's go! There are still lots of things to look at."

The green woman picked up her things, smiling at the blonde. "Of course. What else is there to see, my sweet?"

"I'm not really sure, but just look at it all! There are streets and streets full of vendors and shops and music! How could there not be anything else to look at?"

"I'm sure I don't know," Elphaba replied, following the blonde down another street. They passed a booth that was filled with small trinkets, and the green woman paused, picking up a small sparrow carved from wood. "I had one of these when I was young...for about five seconds."

"What do you mean? What happened to it?"

"I put it in my mouth and snapped the wings off."

Galinda stared at her for a few moments. "Really?"

Elphaba smiled. "Oh, I was a devilish little thing...supposedly I bit the finger off one of the midwives who helped deliver me." The green woman set the carving back down.

"Oh, dear..." The blonde's eyes widened a little.

"I...I'm sorry. That was a little harsh...I'm much better now. I don't even gnaw on my wrists or ankles anymore."

"It doesn't matter to me now. It's just strange to think about how the wonderful person you are today used to be such an odd little child." She giggled.

"I really was...there are some things so embarrassing that I can't even tell you..." The two resumed walking.

"Oh, really? Like what?"

Elphaba shook her head. "No, you have to tell me something embarrassing first. I already shared with you."

Galinda thought for a few moments. "Well..." She blushed. "Nevermind. You don't have to tell me, Elphie."

"No, no, no! Tell me. What were you going to say?"

"No! I can't! It's too embarrassing!"

"Please tell me?" Elphaba stopped and moved in front of her, looking into her eyes.

"I..." She sighed. "I can't sleep without cuddling with something. I had a doll that I always used to sleep with, but a little bit after you first came to the palace, Popsicle said I was too old to be sleeping with dolls. He took her from me, but at night I would sneak into his office and steal her back. I did it for years, until he finally gave up. But then Annabelle got so old and raggedy...she was falling apart, and I had to throw her away." She sighed again.

The green woman smiled slightly. "Galinda...that's not embarrassing...it's adorable."

"It is embarrassing." Galinda stuck out her tongue. "I got by for the longest time with just using a spare pillow." She held her stuffed dog close with a smile. "But now I have a new cuddle buddy thanks to you."

Elphaba smiled again. "So glad I could help." They resumed walking. "So, see anything else that catches your eye? Perhaps a second cuddle buddy I can win for you?"

"I only need one cuddle buddy for now, but we can still play games and look around."

* * *

The sun was beginning to set when the two finally returned to the palace, Elphaba holding the door for the blonde. "I don't know how much more festival fun I can possibly take."

Galinda tiredly walked in. "Me neither. I'm..." she yawned, "...exhausted."

Elphaba smiled, letting the blonde lean against her. "Come on, my sweet. Let's get you up to bed." She led the blonde upstairs to her bedroom.

"Mmmmmkay, Elphie..." After getting back to her room, Galinda somehow managed to change into her nightdress. She collapsed onto her bed, immediately curling up with her stuffed dog with a smile. "Nighty night, Elphie..."

The green woman leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Fresh dreams my sweet..." She left the blonde, going into her own bedroom to change. She sat down on her bed, the Grimmerie in her lap. Elphaba cleaned her glasses before slipping them back on, trying to make sense of the foreign language. It didn't take long for her exhaustion to catch up with her, and she slipped into sleep.

_Fae was running down the hall...pushing her way into Galinda's bedroom...she noticed the stuffed dog...a growl before she leapt up and snatched it away, shaking her head and running off again..._

Elphaba jerked awake, fixing her glasses, which were threatening to fall off her face. She sat up, setting the Grimmerie aside. "I wonder...was that really a dream?"

* * *

The next morning, Galinda woke up with a smile. She stretched out in her bed and looked around the sun-filled room. When she looked back down to the bed beside her, her smile faded. Where had her stuffed dog gone? The blonde jumped out of bed, frantically flinging the sheets around and looking under the bed for it. "Nononono! Where did it go?" Galinda thought back to something Elphaba had said the day before.

"_Watch out, Fae might get jealous_."

The blonde's head snapped up in realization. She quickly threw on a dress and ran out of her room, searching for the puppy.

Upon hearing Galinda's voice, and then running footsteps, Elphaba quickly got up. "Galinda?" she called, going downstairs. "Where are you?"

The blonde went to Fae's little bed by the kitchen, gasping when she got close enough to see everything. "Nooooo...Fae..." Galinda fell to her knees by the bed, reaching out to take the pieces of the dog Fae had shredded apart. She started to cry.

This was the scene that Elphaba came across. "Galinda...oh..." She kneeled beside her, putting an arm around her. "Hey...it's all right..."

The blonde leaned against her. "I finally...found a new cuddle buddy..."

"Please don't cry...we'll find you a new one..." Elphaba wiped her tears away, ignoring the slight sting in her finger. She looked down at Fae. "No. Bad, taking Galinda's cuddle buddy in the middle of the night." The green woman paused, remembering her dream...had it even been a dream? She was beginning to doubt that.

"But I don't want I knew one...I want _that_ one...You gave it to me, Elphie."

"I'll give you a new one..." Elphaba picked Fae up before carrying her outside, setting her down. She went back inside, locking Fae out before returning to the blonde. "I can try to sew this one back together...no guarantees though. Fae did a number on the poor thing."

"Could you...could you try?" She wiped away her tears with a sniff.

"I'll try, my sweet...give me all the pieces." Elphaba began gathering them up.

"Alright." Galinda helped her get them all.

The green woman stood, holding all the pieces. "Galinda...do you remember back at the Ozdust...when I tried to stop you from going, because I had a bad feeling?"

The blonde frowned. "Of course I do...how could I forget it?"

"Well, I think...I think it might have been more than just...a feeling...last night, I had a dream about Fae taking your animal...and now this..."

"What? But...but how is that even possible?"

Elphaba shook her head. "I...I don't know...it's probably nothing...just forget I said it." She left the kitchen, heading for the stairs.

Galinda followed after her. "No, Elphie. I want to help you. Do you have any idea what's causing it?"

"I don't even know what 'it' is...if it's even anything..." Elphaba made it to her bedroom and dumped the pieces of the dog on her bed. "It's most likely just my mind in overdrive."

"What if your magic is developing some sort of psychic power or something?" The blonde sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What magic?" Elphaba pulled out her sewing pouch and sat on her bed as well, looking the dog's body over. "I'm not like you, Galinda. I don't have...an inherent talent for magic."

"Since when have I had an inherent talent for magic? I barely passed Morrible's beginning class...And you have to have known, Elphie. I know it was you who was doing the levitating that day in class. Nobody else was nearby."

The green woman sighed. "It's...unheard of. People can't see the future. It just...defies logic."

"Well, magic isn't bound by logic. Anything is possible. What if you are developing a power that gives you visions of the future?"

"But I don't even know if that's what it is..." Elphaba looked up at the blonde. "And what if I can see the future? I can't control it...what good is a power like that? And why do I even have it?"

"Maybe it's just not done developing yet. Who knows? Soon enough, you might have the control over it to see whenever you want to."

"But...I don't want it…"

The blonde looked at her curiously. "Why not? Think of all the things you could do with a power like that."

Elphaba looked back at her with cold eyes. "Would you want to be able to see into the future? To see where your life is headed...to see all the bad things that could happen...to perhaps witness your own death, or the death of someone you love? And what if once it starts, I can't stop it? A power like this could drive someone to insanity..."

Galinda looked down. "Why do you only think about the bad things?"

The green woman looked back down, her only reply being, "Horrors…"


	30. Chapter 30

******My buddy "Denpa Wave Chick Saki" co-wrote this with me. Enjoy!**

****"Dear Oz, Galinda, could you have packed any more into these trunks? Why didn't we just bring your entire room?"

The blonde laughed. "Because my whole room wouldn't fit. Duh."

"Oh yes. Of course. How silly of me." The green woman sighed, as she set down the last trunk. "Well...here we are again. Our second year at Shiz. How does it feel to be back?"

Galinda collapsed onto her bed with a smile. "It feels wonderful! I don't have to worry about Popsicle watching my every move anymore."

"Yes, I suppose that is an added benefit," Elphaba said, opening the first trunk andcausing a small explosion of dresses. "_Really_?"

The blonde looked over at the noise, bursting into laughter. "Elphie, are you alrght?

"I'm fine, but damn woman! All these dresses? Really?"

"I can't help it. I love clothes!" Galinda got off the bed, starting to pick up some of the dresses and hanging them up.

"I can tell! What if you had to choose though? Between clothes...or me?" Elphaba turned away at that, moving to another trunk.

The blonde looked at her. "Well, of course I would choose you, Elphie. Do really doubt me that much?"

"N-no. Of course not...just forget I said anything." A pause. "You can go down. I'm sure all your...friends would like to see you."

"I'm not going to just leave you here with all this work."

"I can handle it...besides, I'm sure I have nothing to say to anyone down there."

"Elphie, I'm not leaving. I can unpack for myself."

"Fine...if you insist. We'll unpack until dinner, since everyone is required to go, and hopefully that will appease you." Elphaba cast a smile over her shoulder at the blonde. "Sound all right to you?"

Galinda smiled back. "It appeases me very much." She went over to the green woman to give her a kiss. "And now I am even more appeased."

Elphaba's face darkened slightly. "A-all right...let's get to work then."

* * *

"Galinda!"

The blonde turned when she heard her name, smiling. "Yero! It's so good to see you." She gave him a hug before the two took their seats at a table.

"And it's good to see you. I hope your summer was enjoyable?"

Galinda glanced beside her at the green woman, smiling to herself. "Yes, my summer was quite enjoyable." Elphaba hardly glanced at the prince, choosing to instead attack a piece of lettuce with her fork.

Fiyero turned politely to the green woman. "And you, Miss Elphaba? Did you enjoy your summer?"

"As much as one green servant can," Elphaba replied.

Galinda gently took the green woman's hand in her own underneath the table. She gave a small smile when Boq sat next to her. "Good evening, Master Boq. It's so pleasant to see you." Elphaba blushed slightly, but she gave the blonde's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Good evening, Miss Galinda!"

Galinda smiled at him again. "I trust you had a good summer break?"

"Oh, yes...it was just fine." The munchkin gave the blonde a smile, glancing at Elphaba. "And you...?"

"My summer was very nice. I think it might have just been my favorite summer so far, in fact." She gave Elphaba's hand a squeeze.

"That's very good...I'm glad."

Elphaba pulled her hand away from the blonde, as she stood, taking her plate with her. "I will be back."

"Alright, Elphie." Galinda frowned a little but quickly smiled again. "So what did you two do with your summers?"

Fiyero stuck his tongue out, making a face. "I spent my entire summer dealing with politics and such."

Galinda reached over to pat his hand. "Oh, I'm sorry about that, Yero. That sure is a boring way to spend summer. Well what about you, Boq? What did you do?

"Not much. I worked through most of it."

"I wish I only had to work in the summer," Elphaba said, returning and sitting beside the blonde heiress again.

"Do you work now?" Boq asked.

Elphaba gave him a look. "What a question to ask, Master Boq."

Galinda frowned a little. "Elphie, you know you don't really have to work while we're at school."

"Oh, Galinda. The things you say," Elphaba said, mussing the blonde's hair a little.

"Heeeey! Don't mess up my hair!" She scooted away, putting her back into place. The green woman smiled slightly.

"Good evening students, and welcome back for another year at Shiz!" Madame Morrible announced from the front of the room. "Let's all stand for our university song." Galinda stood up with rest of the students, ready to sing. Elphaba stood as well, glancing over at the blonde beside her, a slight smile crossing her face.

"_O hallowed halls and vine-draped walls. The proudliest sight there is. When grey and sere our hair hath turned we shall still revere the lessons learned in our days at dear old Shiz. Our days at dear old Shiz._"

After a few moments, Galinda smiled back. She sat down again, when everyone was done singing. Morrible continued talking, but Elphaba ignored her, leaning over to whisper to the blonde, "Wasn't that just lovely?" Her tone was, of course, sarcastic.

She grinned. "Oh, yes. That was positively lovely."

* * *

When dinner finished, the two headed back up to their room, where Elphaba resumed unpacking the blonde's things. "So, Glin, I have some bad news."

Galinda took some of the dresses from the green woman, moving to hang them up in the closet. "What's wrong, Elphie? It's not something I did, is it?"

"No. Nothing you did. It's just...I couldn't...repair your dog. I tried, really I did, but Fae just damaged it too much...I'm sorry."

"Oh..." The blonde sighed. "That's alright, Elphie...You tried."

"Galinda...did you have your heart set on that specific cuddle buddy?"

"Well...I guess not. But I really liked it...because you won it for me."

"W-what would you say if I said...I made you a new one?"

The blonde's eyes widened a little. "You...you made me...?"

Elphaba went to her bag and opened it, pulling out the doll she had sewn. "I know I can't replace Annabelle...or your dog, but I hope...this is acceptable." She held it out to the blonde.

Galinda slowly took the doll, tears welling in her eyes. "E-elphie...you didn't have to..." She gently stroked the doll's black hair.

"W-well I felt bad that I couldn't fix the other one...so I figured...I'd just make you a new one...that wouldn't make Fae jealous."

"I...I love it...Thank you so much!" The blonde threw her arms around Elphaba.

The green woman stumbled back, almost falling over, but she caught herself, wrapping her arms around Galinda. "I'm glad...though I hope I won't have to be competing with this mini Elphaba for your attention."

"Nothing could ever have any comparison to you, Elphie."

"Except for the fact that I cannot be your 'cuddle buddy'."

"That doesn't matter to me...as long as you're mine."

"It...matterstome," Elphaba muttered, before she moved away from the blonde to resume unpacking.

"What do you mean?" Galinda sat on the edge of the bed, looking at her.

"I...please don't be mad, but after we came back from the lake...and you had those nightmares...you came to me, and I was able to protect you. We...we slept in the same bed, but once they went away and you returned to your own room, I...I missed you. Even though I knew it was wrong for me to sleep in the same bed as you...I still wanted it..."

"I began to hope that the nightmares would return...not because I wanted you to be frightened...but because it might have meant...you would come back to me."

"Elphie..." The blonde sniffed. "I would like nothing more than for you to always be my cuddle buddy. I just...I didn't want to push you too far..."

Elphaba looked at her. "I understand, but...are you sure that's something you want? For me to sleep in the same bed as you? I...I don't want to be selfish...I don't deserve to be selfish..."

"I love you...and I don't see what could be so bad about sleeping in the same bed."

"B-because it's not...proper...two women to sleep in a bed together...especially if one happens to be green..." Elphaba looked down at her hands.

Galinda moved over to her, taking her hands in her own. "Being green has nothing to do with this. We love each other. Is it so bad to enjoy being close to the one you love?"

"N-no...I suppose not." Elphaba looked at her. "S-so I can...we can...together?"

"I would love to."

The green woman nodded slowly. "I...thank you." She leaned down to kiss the blonde softly.

"I love you." Galinda kissed her again.

"Love you too, my sweet." Elphaba gave the blonde a small smile, before she resumed unpacking, finally finishing and putting everything away. It was about ten o'clock at night when she was able to change into her nightdress and collapse on her bed, the Grimmerie in her lap again.

* * *

Galinda came out of the bathroom, smiling at the sight. She sat at her vanity to brush through her hair. "This writing...I've never seen anything like it before." The light shone on her glasses, as she turned the page. "Not even in any of the old manuscripts in the library..."

"Maybe it's not from Oz...Or maybe it's just a bunch of nonsense that somebody scribbled into a book." She giggled.

"No...it has to mean something...these words...the way they're arranged. For example, listen to this: 'Aven tatey tae tum'...It simply doesn't make any sense, but, in a way...it does..."

The blonde shrugged. "It just sounds like a bunch of mumbo jumbo to me."

Elphaba looked up at her. "This book...these words...they mean something, and I will figure it out, no matter how long it takes. I have to know..."

"Alright then, Elphie. Just promise me one thing?"

"And what is that?"

The blonde moved over to the bed by Elphaba, laying her head in the green woman's lap with a smile. "Don't tire yourself out over this?"

Elphaba blushed slightly, looking down at her. "I...I'll try not to, my sweet. Are you, perhaps...ready for bed? You seem ready to fall asleep with your head in my lap."

"I can't help it if you're comfy."

"Perhaps we should move you into your own bed, and I can continue to be comfy there."

"But I like being over here with you."

Elphaba smiled slightly, before she closed her book, setting it aside and taking off her glasses. "Alright. Then here we will stay." She extinguished the lamp before sliding under the blanket, holding the blonde close. "Fresh dreams...my sweet."

Galinda snuggled closer to her with a smile. "Nighty nighty, Elphie."

* * *

The green woman woke early the next morning, finding a certain petite blonde had somehow managed to move in such a way during their slumber that she was now lying on top of Elphaba. She smiled slightly at the sight, leaning up to kiss the heiress' forehead. Galinda smiled in her sleep, burying her face further into the green woman's neck. Elphaba ran a hand through her blonde curls. "Galinda, my sweet, it's time to wake up and get ready for our first day of classes."

"Mmmmmm...you smell good, Elphie..."

"Ah, so you are awake."

"Yeah...you just woke me up."

"Well, I wasn't sure...sometimes you don't wake up right away...sometimes you're stubborn."

The blonde chuckled. "Stubborn like you are _all_ the time?"

Elphaba made a face, before she kissed Galinda. "Perhaps you would prefer me a different way?"

"Nuh uh!" She hugged the green woman tighter. "I like you just the way you are."

"Well that certainly is reassuring to hear." Elphaba turned to yawn. "So...have you decided what your area of study is going to be? You know Madame Morrible is going to be asking us today."

The blonde groaned. "Don't remind me..."

"You haven't decided yet?"

Galinda sighed. "I have too many things expected of me...Popsicle wants me to study magic, which I'm alright with. I like magic. It's interesting...And then there's the government officials who are saying I should also study politics, but it's so boring! I would much rather study art than either of them."

"Then choose art, if that's what you truly want," Elphaba said, stretching her arms over her head, before she wrapped them around the blonde again.

"But I have a duty to Oz..." She rested her head against the green woman's shoulder. "And what about you, Miss Smarty? What do you want to study?"

"I have decided to follow the study path of life sciences."

"What would you like to do in the life sciences?"

"Well, this whole issue with Animals and animals...and humans of course...they must be connected somehow, and I want to know what that connection is. Do Animals become animals? Or are they simply born? And why do humans feel they must exert such superiority over the Animals and animals? Are we not Animals ourselves?"

"That's interesting..." She smiled up at the green woman. "But I'm sure you'll be fantastic at it."

"We'll see about that...and why not study both sorcery and art?"

"I suppose that could work."

"I'll even study politics and be your political advisor to save you the trouble."

The blonde giggled. "That would be wonderful."

"Then it's settled: I will study life sciences and politics, and you will study art and sorcery. Perfect." She gave the blonde a smile.

"And then we'll always be together."

"Yes...that does sound...wonderful..." Elphaba sat up, the blonde in her lap as she rubbed one eye. "Well...we must prepare for the day ahead."

Galinda held herself closer to the green woman. "But I want to stay here..."

"As do I, but you know very well we cannot. A day of classes lies ahead of us."

"But classes are so boring..."

"Surely you do not feel that way about your art class?"

"Well, not art, of course...but everything else."

"I am sorry, my sweet, but you know we don't have a choice. How about after our classes end, we go shopping?"

"Do I get to buy you stuff too?"

"Well, I can't buy things for myself, now can I?" Elphaba gave the blonde another smile, reaching behind her own head, groping around for her glasses.

"But usually you get all embarrassed if I try to buy things for you."

"I will try my best to behave," Elphaba replied, locating her glasses and slipping them on. "Oh, hello there. I knew that lovely voice had to belong to someone beautiful."

The blonde giggled. "Well, of course it's me. Who else would be cuddling and kissing you in bed?"

"You make a good point there." The green woman kissed the blonde again, holding it as long as she could, before she forced herself to roll out of bed. "Time to get ready." Galinda groaned and curled up tighter into a ball. "Galinda, please don't be like this. What can I do to make this more bearable for you?"

"Stay in bed with me."

"You know we can't. We have to get ready, or we'll be late, unless you forgo your bath and I forgo my oil cleaning."

The blonde frowned, dragging herself out of the bed and over to the bathroom. "Fiiiiinnnee..."

"I'm sorry," Elphaba said, grabbing her bottle of oil. "We can come back and...um...cuddle during lunch...if you wish..."

Galinda's head stuck out of the bathroom. "Are you being serious right now?"

The green woman's face darkened. "I...I'm sorry! Was that inappropriate? I thought...you...nevermind..."

"No, don't be sorry." She giggled. "I would love if we could cuddle more at lunch."

Elphaba nodded. "Y-yes. Me too...um...I'm just going to wash up...in the closet...okay?" The green woman disappeared into her closet.

"Alrighty then. I'm just going to take a quick bath." Galinda went back into the bathroom, shutting the door but leaving it slightly cracked so she could hear Elphaba if she said anything.

Elphaba finished and slipped into a dress, picking up her bottle and heading for the bathroom to put it away, assuming that the cracked door meant Galinda had not yet gotten into the tub. She pushed it open just in time to see Galinda sliding into bath. The bottle fell from her hand, as she covered her eyes. "I'M SORRY! WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?"

The blonde quickly covered herself with a splash, blushing. "I...it's fine, Elphie. I mean...it's not like you don't have the same...uh, body parts or anything..."

"T-that's not the point!" Elphaba turned to leave, running into the doorframe with a grunt. "I'm okay!" The green woman shook it off before leaving, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

When Galinda finished her bath, she wrapped a towel around herself and rushed straight to her closet with a blush. Elphaba was sitting on her bed, her nose buried in the Grimmerie. "I...I'm sorry again..." she mumbled.

The blonde pulled on a dress and went back out into the bedroom. "It's fine, Elphie." She sat down at her vanity, starting to fix her hair. "If there was anybody in Oz I would allow to see me like that...it would be you..." She blushed heavily.

The green woman inhaled sharply, looking up. "Wh-what? I...I don't deserve..."

Galinda blushed harder, looking down. "I think you do..."

"But how...I...your body is something private...something only...certain people should be allowed to see...I can't imagine how I would...be permitted."

"I think that the person I love...should be permitted."

Elphaba could only stare at her. "Galinda, I...I don't know what to say...are you sure?"

The blonde looked up at her shyly, giving a small nod. "Y-yes...I'm sure."

The green woman stood, approaching her. "I...um...Galinda..." She cut herself off by kissing the blonde. "Perhaps you should finish getting ready...we need to leave soon."

Galinda reached up to gently stroke her cheek. "I love you, Elphie...and every single part of me is only for you."

Elphaba blushed. "And I am...yours..." She turned away, sliding the Grimmerie into her bag before closing it. "Are you...almost ready?"

"Yeah. I'm ready." The blonde picked up her own bag, giving a smile to Elphaba.

"Then off to class we go," Elphaba said, putting her bag over her shoulder before opening the door for the blonde.

As Galinda through the open door, she noticed an envelope taped to the wood. She took it down and opened it, reading it with a groan. "Well, it looks like we're going to have to miss our first class. Madame Morrible signed us up for our appointments with her this morning..."

Elphaba frowned. "But...but that means missing Dr. Dillamond's class..." She sighed. "Fine...let's get this over with."

"Hopefully it'll be over fast, and you can make it to at least some of Dr. Dillamond's lecture."

"Hopefully..." Elphaba followed the blonde to the headmistress's office, her gaze down the whole time.

"You can go first, Elphie." She sat in one of the chairs by the office. "Then you can get to your class faster."

"Ah, ladies, there you are. Miss Galinda, please come in, and bring your...escort," Madame Morrible called from her desk. Galinda mouthed "sorry" to the green woman before heading into the office. She took her seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Elphaba followed, sitting in the chair next to her. Madame Morrible shuffled through a few financial papers before looking at the heiress. "Welcome back to Shiz, Miss Galinda. I trust your first night was enjoyable?" She didn't wait for an answer before saying, "I'm sure it was. Now, have you decided on where you would like to focus your studies? Your father said something about sorcery."

"Yes. I would actually like to focus on both sorcery and politics." The blonde forced a smile.

The green woman looked at her. "What happened to art?" she asked, before she could stop herself.

"Miss Elphaba, hush. Do not push your personal preferences on her. I think that is a fine choice, Miss Galinda."

"As the future leader of Oz, it is what's expected of me. And so I will happily do so." Galinda gave a small bow of her head. Elphaba gripped the arms of her chair angrily, looking away.

"Oh, my dear, you're just too good," Morrible said. She looked at Elphaba. "And you?"

"Life sciences," the green woman managed to growl.

"Ah, yes. I'm sure that field will fit one so young and...bright." Elphaba's grip on the chair tightened. "By the way, would either of you happen to know anything about the statue outside Briscoe Hall? Apparently it turned to straw last night. Harmless magic, of course."

Galinda's eyes widened slightly. "I have no idea how that could have happened."

Morrible waved a hand. "I'm sure it's nothing, just a few rambunctious students. Thank you, ladies, you may both go to class." Elphaba stood up, stalking from the office, fists clenched tightly.

The blonde quickly followed after her. "Elphie? Elphie, what's wrong?"

"You lied to me!"

"What?"

The green woman whipped around to face her. "You told me you'd study sorcery and art, and I would study the politics for you! But instead, you..." Her eyes shone with tears, and she took off her glasses, swiping at the wetness. "I thought you were finally going to break free from your father...but you didn't. You caved in...and chose to forgo your passion."

"I'm sorry, Elphie. It's what is expected of me. I am going to be the next leader of Oz. My father thinks it would be good for me to know sorcery, and it is required that I learn about politics. I don't have to focus my studies on art to still love it. Elphie, I can still have my art...it just won't be my primary study..."

"Don't." Elphaba put her glasses back on. "Just...stop." She shook her head, "You knew all along what you were going to choose." The green woman gave Galinda an angry, but hurt, look. "Next time, don't lie to me," she said, pointing a finger at her, before she turned and started for Dr. Dillamond's classroom.

The blonde let a tear fall, whispering, "I'm sorry, Elphie," before she left for her art class with Professor Riviera.

* * *

All through her morning classes, Elphaba felt a feeling a guilt forming inside of her. She shouldn't have gotten so angry with the blonde...she was only doing what was expected of her. By the time lunch came around, Elphaba found herself waiting impatiently outside Galinda's classroom. The blonde walked out of her classroom, very intently flipping through an art book. She walked right by Elphaba without even noticing her and kept walking down the hall towards the cafe. The green woman did a double-take. "H-hey!" She chased after her. "Galinda, I'm sorry for how I acted, please don't be mad!"

Galinda looked up at the sound of her name, giving her a smile. "Oh, hello, Elphie. Sorry. I didn't see you."

Elphaba looked down. "S-so...I guess this means...we're not..."

"I never was mad at you, Elphie. I'm surprised you are not still mad at me, though."

"I was...but then I felt bad." She readjusted the strap on her bag. "So...did you still want to...um...you know...go back to the room...?"

"Of course I do." She gave her a smile. "But how about we grab a bite to eat first, though?"

Elphaba nodded. "Y-yes...that sounds fine."

"Very well then. Let's go." Galinda hooked her arm through the green woman's, leading her to the cafeteria.

"Did you want to eat here, or get our food to go?" Elphaba asked, as they entered the building.

"To go, of course." She leaned in close to whisper to her. "How else am I supposed to cuddle with you while I eat?"

The green woman darkened. "I...I suppose that does make sense." After packing up their food, the two headed back to their room, and upon arriving, Elphaba settled herself on the couch. "Care to join me?"

"I would love to." With a smile, Galinda settled onto the couch next to Elphaba, cuddling up against her. Elphaba put an arm around her, holding her close, as she opened her box, beginning to shovel noodles into her mouth. The blonde giggled, starting to eat her own pasta. "This is quite delicious."

"Yes," Elphaba said, through a mouthful of food. "Though I don't see why that warranted a laugh. Pasta amuses you?"

"It's not the food that made me laugh. It was you, Elphie."

The green woman paused. "What...what did I do?"

"You were eating funnily."

"O-oh...I apologize. Usually I have better manners...I only eat poorly when I'm alone...and comfortable."

"Awww...you're comfortable around me, Elphie?" The blonde grinned.

Her face turned dark green. "Well, I...um...yes...I am." She resumed eating, forcing herself to stop talking.

Galinda giggled. "I love you too, Elphie." She rested her head against the green woman's shoulder.

Elphaba finished her food and set the box down, repositioning herself on the couch and pulling Galinda back against her with a sigh. "Love you too, my sweet."

The blonde smiled, nuzzling her nose against Elphaba's cheek. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

"Well, my next class has yet to find a professor...and your next class is with Morrible, and I'm not exactly feeling friendly towards her...so we could just stay here..." Elphaba kissed the tip of the blonde's nose.

"Can we? You wouldn't get mad at me for skipping class?"

"Not _her_ class..."

"Oh, so that's how it is? I can't miss any class unless it's Madame Morrible's?" Galinda laughed.

"As horrible as it may sound, at the moment, yes. I didn't appreciate her low comment on my skin color this morning..."

"Then it's settled. We're going to skip our classes." She leaned back in to give her a soft kiss. "And, for what it's worth, I happen to love your skin color."

"Thank you, my sweet." The green woman held her close. "So, how were your morning classes?"

"They were all right. Professor Riviera gave me a book on art though. I think I might actually read a textbook for once." She giggled.

"I noticed that. You were so fascinated by it that you walked right past me without so much as a sideways glance." A pause. "It was a little offending, actually."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Elphie. It was just so interesting. I couldn't help it."

"I could see that. I suppose that's payback for all the times I tuned you out with my books."

"I promise not to do it again...well...I promise to _try_ not to do it again."

"It's alright. I'm glad to see you actually reading for once." Elphaba ran a hand through her golden hair.

Galinda sighed happily at the feeling, scooting a little further down on the couch so that she could wrap her arms around the green woman and bury her face in her shoulder. "Elphie, I...I am sorry about this morning..."

Elphaba looked down at her. "It's all right. I'm sorry I got so upset. I guess...I just wanted you to be able to do something you wanted for once...instead of always being restrained by what others expect. It isn't fair to you. It isn't fair for them to ask all that of you." She tilted the blonde's chin up so their eyes met. "Just know that, no matter what happens, I will always be at your side."

"I'm not giving up on my art, Elphie. There was just no need to make it my main study. What will the people of Oz care I'm an amazing artist? Nothing at all. But if they're being ruled by a sorceress who also knows about the politics of the land...well, they'll be much happier. I still love my art, Elphie. I even talked to Professor Riviera about it. She's willing to give me the work that she would normally give to her students who are focusing on art. So I will be doing all of the work...it just won't be official." She gave her a small smile.

The green woman sighed. "I wish...things didn't have to be this way." She held Galinda close, stroking her hair.

"We can't change what is, Elphie. We can only do our best to make the most of it."

"Yes...I know that...but if I see you skimping on your art, I'm coming after you." She smiled slightly, resting her chin on the top of Galinda's head.

"Then I will do my best, Elphie...for you."

"Not for me...for you, my sweet."


	31. Chapter 31

******My buddy "Denpa Wave Chick Saki" co-wrote this with me. Enjoy!**

"Elphie! You got a package!" Galinda came bouncing happily into the bedroom, sitting down on the green woman's bed and holding the box out to her. "The messenger said it was from Nessa."

Elphaba looked at the blonde over the tops of her glasses. "A package? I never get anything..." She mentally marked her page before setting her book down and taking the box from the blonde, opening it. She pulled out the glass orb from inside, somewhat surprised to see it again.

"What is it?" Galinda looked at the strange orb.

"It's...the orb from the festival. This glass has been blown by a Quadling; only they know how to do this. I told Nessa about it the day after the festival...I didn't think she'd go out and buy it."

"It's kind of strange...but pretty..." The blonde grinned at her. "It reminds me a lot of you."

The green woman blushed slightly. "I...suppose I should say 'thank you...but in any case, it's just glass. Nothing special about it, so it will make a lovely paper weight." Elphaba stood and placed the orb on her desk, returning to her book.

"Oh, Elphie...it's time that you accept it." Galinda got up with a small sigh, moving to her own desk to pull out her sketchbook.

"Accept what?"

The blonde turned back towards the bed with a smile. "That you're pretty."

"I...I wasn't...trying to argue that...I just meant that the orb wasn't special, that's all..."

"Good, because no girlfriend of mine is allowed to think that she isn't pretty."

Elphaba turned darker green, before she looked down. "I think...I'll take it with me when I see Dr. Dillamond this afternoon while you're in Morrible's class. Perhaps he has some insights on it."

"But why would you want to do that, Elphie? Didn't you say it was just a piece of glass?"

The green woman paused. "Uhhh...yes, it is...I just thought perhaps he'd like to see it, that's all." She offered the blonde what she hoped was a smile.

Galinda eyed her suspiciously. "What are you up to?"

"I-I'm not up to anything. Please don't look at me like that...it looks like you're about to hit me..."

The blonde's face fell. "I...I wouldn't...I'm sorry..."

"I know you wouldn't...I just..." Elphaba didn't finish, instead moving awkwardly to her desk, placing a hand over the orb gently. "I...I see things..."

"What kinds of things?" The blonde held her sketchbook closer to her, biting her lip.

"Horrors..."

Galinda's eyes widened a bit. "W-what?"

Elphaba turned to face the blonde. "I'm sorry...am I scaring you? I seem to have that effect on people..."

"I...it's fine." She looked down at her sketching.

"Galinda, I can't...tell you exactly what I see. But all I know...is that it scares me..." The green woman trembled slightly, as she returned to sit on her bed, jackknifing herself in the corner.

Galinda left her desk, moving to sit beside Elphaba on the bed and wrapping her arms around her. She gave her a soft hug. "Don't let them scare you. I'm here to help you."

The green woman pulled the heiress close. "I sincerely hope that is true, my sweet."

"Of course it's true, Elphie. I won't ever leave you." Galinda buried her head in Elphaba's neck.

"And for that, I am grateful." Elphaba kissed the top of the blonde's head with a small smile. "Now we must prepare you for class, my sweet."

The blonde in question groaned, clutching closer to the green woman. "Do I have to?"

"Don't be like that, Glin. You know you do...I wish I could take you with me, but this is the study path you have chosen. You can't abandon it now."

Galinda sighed. "I know...but I would much rather have classes with you like last year."

"Of course I wish that too, and perhaps someday, but not today. So up we go to prepare for class." Elphaba stood, picking the blonde up as she went.

"ElpHIE! Put me down! Put me down!" Galinda held close to her, clutching her eyes shut. The green woman smiled slightly, setting the blonde down gently before leaning in to give her a quick kiss. She moved away, picking up her bag and slipping the orb into it, along with a few notebooks. After calming herself down, Galinda went into her own closet to grab her bag. She came back out to put her books and sketchbook into it.

"Are you ready?" Elphaba asked, slinging her bag over her shoulder, and she turned to the blonde. "I can walk with you for a little ways."

"Yup! I'm all ready now." She made her way out into the sitting room. "So what's your first class, Elphie?"

The green woman followed. "Life sciences with Dr. Dillamond and then history with him as well...actually, I'm not sure if I ever leave his classroom..."

Galinda giggled. "Lucky you. My classes are all over the place."

"Well you are practicing sorcery. Perhaps you will learn how to teleport yourself places."

Her jaw dropped. "Oh! Do you think I could? Really? That would be fantastical!"

"I...I don't know if that really is possible...and even if it was, I'd be afraid of you leaving some body part behind."

"Awww." Galinda frowned. "That would have been so much fun too."

Elphaba chuckled slightly. "I'm sure my sweet. Now let's go. We don't want to be late."

"Alrighty then." The blonde took Elphaba's hand in her own.

Blushing slightly, Elphaba held the door for her, walking beside her down the stairs and out into the courtyard. Galinda sighed happily, leaning against her a little. The green woman would have protested, but at that moment, footsteps caught her attention. She quickly pulled her hand away from Galinda, moving slightly away as another student rounded the corner. He gave Elphaba an odd look, almost of disgust, before he continued walking, disappearing around another corner. _That was too close...I can't keep jeopardizing Galinda's reputation like this..._ Elphaba thought, her face dark green.

Galinda frowned at the loss of contact. "Elphie? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. I just...nnn...nothing is wrong."

"But you..." She looked up, realizing that this was where they had to part ways. "I guess I'll see you later then."

"Y-yes...later..." Elphaba fled, almost too quickly, hating herself for having to be this way. But she would hate herself more if anything happened to Galinda because of her. The blonde frowned a little, before she turned and headed for her own class.

* * *

Elphaba skidded around a corner, glad for the traction her boots provided. It was unexpected for Dr. Dillamond to ask her to further help him with his personal studies, and she was excited, and such excitement not only caused her to hurry, but also be slightly behind schedule. The green woman hurried around another corner, only to collide with a very solid figure. Elphaba fell, her glasses skittering across the floor and the glass orb rolling out of her bag. "I-I'm sorry..."

The woman stood up, straightening her glasses. "Ah. Miss Thropp. You should really watch where you are going." With a swish of her hand, Madame Morrible's books floated back up into her hands. "Now, I have a sorcery lecture to be getti-" As she turned to leave, her eyes caught on the orb lying on the ground. Morrible brought the glass floating up to her hand, examining it closely. "And why might you have this, Miss Thropp?"

At the brass voice of her headmistress, Elphaba quickly located her own glasses and put them on, picking up her bag as she stood. "I, uh...it's just something I picked up at a festival. Nothing really." The green woman could not bring herself to look at Morrible.

The headmistress raised an eyebrow in suspicion, before she turned away and continued walking. "Come with me, Miss Thropp."

Elphaba winced slightly, looking down the hall where Dr. Dillamond's office was before following Morrible. "P-please...I really need to be somewhere, so if I could just have the orb back...it's merely a trinket."

"This is by no means a mere 'trinket,' and I think that you very well know that."

"Madame Morrible, I don't think the images I see mean anything, so please-"

The headmistress whipped around to face her. "Images? If you are seeing visions in this orb, then it is a good thing I am enrolling you in my class."

Elphaba could have punched herself at that moment. "Y-your class? I...um...please no..." she barely managed to say just as they reached the classroom door. "I...I can't..."

"I am not giving you the option. You are now enrolled in my sorcery class."

"But I don't want it!" Elphaba protested, unaware that the door had been opened.

Galinda looked up from where she was sitting next to Milla, her face brightening when she saw Elphaba at the door. The rest of the class, however, was staring at the green woman who had yelled at their headmistress.

"You are ignorant in your youth, Miss Thropp. Now take a seat and stop making a scene," Morrible said, handing the green woman her orb back.

Elphaba would have protested further, but she could feel eyes on her. She chose instead to move to an empty seat near the back, slouching down in her chair, as Morrible began lecturing. The headmistress's eyes flashed towards her green pupil occasionally, waiting to see if she would pick up the orb again. Galinda could hardly pay attention to the lecture. Instead she kept looking happily over at Elphaba.

* * *

When class ended, Elphaba was among the first to stand up, quickly stuffing the orb into her bag angrily. "Stupid. Glass...brought me only trouble...I _hate you_."

The blonde made her way over to Elphaba's side, oblivious to the frown she was receiving from Milla. "Hi, Elphie! So why did Morrible make you take her class?"

"I ran into her on the way to Dr. Dillamond's...literally. The orb fell out of my bag and she saw it. And being the _idiot_ that I am, I let it slip that I can see images, and that only convinced her more, so _here I am_ in this _stupid _class when I should be with Dr. Dillamond! He's going to think I'm a flake!"

"Elphie, I'm sure Dr. Dillamond will understand. He knows what kind of person you are and that you are definitely not a flake."

The green woman threw her bag over her shoulder. "I don't belong here. I shouldn't _be_ here. I don't have magic, and even if I did, I don't want it to manifest!" Elphaba started angrily from the room.

"But what if it does manifest? Whether you want it to or not? You need to be ready for it, Elphaba."

"Up until now, I have been doing a wonderful job ignoring and suppressing it! Now all that is going to waste! I'm dropping this class, and I don't care what Morrible says."

"Even if she expels you?" The blonde frowned. "You know how dramatic she is. I would not put it beneath her to threaten you with expulsion if you drop this class."

Elphaba sighed. "Another part of my life dictated by a higher power...it never ends."

"I'm sorry, Elphie..." Galinda gave her a reassuring smile. "But think of the bright side. At least you're not alone in that class."

The green woman looked at the heiress, remembering that morning's incident. "Yes, well, I suppose we can be...classmates then. And I will refrain from bothering you and your...friend."

"Oh, Milla? I'd much rather sit next to you. I'm sure she won't mind."

"Nnn...you needn't...force yourself. I will be fine on my own." Elphaba gave her a small smile.

"It's not forcing myself, Elphie. I _like _sitting next to you."

"How would you know? You haven't had a chance to sit next to me. I might be annoying. I might smell."

"We sat together for most of last semester, silly." The blonde giggled. "And I think I would know if you smelled." She lowered her voice to say, "I do sleep with you every night, after all."

Elphaba blushed, looking down. "Don't make it sound so...it's not like we...clothes stay on."

"I know that. I was just stating a fact."

"Well, in any case...I don't like that class. NEW SUBJECT. If I hit myself hard enough with this glass orb, do you think I could knock myself out?"

Galinda quickly took the orb away from the green woman. "I'm not sure, but I certainly don't intend to let you try."

"But why not let me put myself out of this misery?"

"Because then I will be miserable."

"Well I wouldn't want that..." Elphaba sighed. "I don't think I can do this." Upon reaching their room, the green woman collapsed onto the couch.

"I'm sure, Morrible's class won't be _that _bad, Elphie."

"It is _that _bad, Galinda. This is not my course of study; I don't want this. I don't want to be told what to study."

"It's only one class, though."

"It's the principle!" Elphaba sat up. "Why did she bother asking me what I wanted if I was just going to be sucked into her class anyway? I'll tell you why: because I'm nothing more than an asset. She thinks she can use me for something, therefore I am treated as less than human. That's exactly what's happening to the Animals!"

"I...I'm sorry, Elphie. I wish I could do something to help you..."

"Unless you can find a way to take my magic, there's nothing you can do." Elphaba sighed. "I'm sorry. I know I sound harsh..." She held her arms out to the blonde, offering an embrace.

Galinda put herself into her arms, snuggling close to the green woman. "You're just upset. I understand."

The green woman put her arms around the blonde, stroking her hair. "You're far too patient with me, my sweet. I don't deserve you..."

"I beg to differ. It is I who doesn't deserve you, Elphie." Galinda had to hold back an almost purr-like sound.

"I'm sure we could sit and debate this issue, so for now, I will leave it at a stalemate," Elphaba said, kissing the top of the blonde's head, as she continued to run her fingers through the gold curls.

"...feels so...good..." Galinda's eyes drifted closed, and she could no longer hold back her soft purr at the feeling.

Elphaba smiled slightly at the noise. "I can tell that you are enjoying this." She held Galinda closer.

"I think...you should...stop...though..."

"O-oh...did I do something wrong?" Elphaba pulled her hands away.

"No...I have a class soon."

"Another one? My, someone certainly is busy."

"Did you expect any less from the future leader of Oz?" Galinda reluctantly pulled herself from the green woman's arms. "Morrible will have my head if I miss any of my classes. It make her look bad to my father." She giggled.

Elphaba sighed, reluctantly letting her arms slide back to her sides. "I suppose...well, I'm done for the day, so I will accompany you to your class. For security reasons, of course."

The blonde smiled. "Yes. 'Security.'" She picked up her bag again before holding her hand out to Elphaba.

"Yes, security, just as I said," the green woman said as she stood, brushing the blonde's hand lightly, but choosing not to take it as she passed by. Galinda frowned a little at the refusal, but she shrugged it off for the time being. She followed the green woman out of the room. Elphaba made sure not to walk too close to the blonde, her eyes on the ground as they made their way to Galinda's next class. "I presume you have art?"

"Mhmm. I have a private session with Professor Rivera. So what are you going to do with your free time for the rest of the day, Elphie?"

"I'm sure I don't know. Besides watching you, I'm going to try and find a way out of this whole magic ordeal...perhaps find a way to destroy that orb along the way."

"You mean you're going to go to the rest of my classes with me?"

"Yes. I thought I had made that clear earlier. I apologize if I was ambiguous."

"It's fine with me. I get to spend the rest of the day with my girlfriend." The blonde giggled happily.

"You're lucky no one was around to hear that..."

"Well, the only reason I said it was because I knew that there wasn't anyone nearby."

"Even so, we should be more careful. Let's not use that word in public...I like that idea."

"Are you really that afraid of people finding out?"

"Only because it would destroy you."

"I disagree...but if it makes you feel better, I won't say it around other people."

"Thank you..." They had arrived at their destination, and Elphaba held the door for the blonde.

When she walked through the door, Galinda was immediately greeted by a warm hug from her Professor. "Galinda, darling, it's been too long since I have had the pleasure of seeing you and your artwork." The blonde followed her teacher further into the room, looking forward to these sessions with her.

Elphaba followed, settling herself in the corner and pulling out the Grimmerie, wondering if perhaps she could find something about the glass orb. Not that she'd be able to read it of course.

* * *

After her private session ended, Galinda looked up at the clock and turned to the green woman. "Want to go to lunch, Elphie?"

"I can't. I have to go to Dr. Dillamond's," Elphaba said, standing. "Please don't wander off campus." She gave the blonde a small smile, before she fled from the room.

Galinda tried to give a small smile back, but it quickly disappeared as quickly as Elphaba had. The blonde made her way to the cafe, trying to figure out why she was acting so odd today. _Is it something I did?_

"Well someone certainly looks deep in thought. Can't find the right dress?" Fiyero asked, approaching the blonde.

She looked up. "Oh, hello, Yero." She smiled at him. "I was just thinking..."

"About dresses?"

"Uh...yeah..." In an attempt to change the subject, she said, "I was just on my way to grab a bite to eat. Care to join me?"

"Sure." The prince followed the blonde to the cafe. "So...do you want to tell me what you were really thinking about?"

Galinda sighed. After grabbing their food and sitting down at a table, she finally replied. "It's about Elphaba..."

"Ah...Miss Thropp." Fiyero sat across from the heiress. "Well...what's been going on? You're friends now, right?"

She nodded. "Yes. We're very close now. I just...I don't know. Yesterday things were fine, but today...she's acting differently. More...embarrassed. Like she doesn't want people to know we're friends at all. I can't help but wonder what I did to upset her or make her embarrassed of being near me..."

Fiyero paused. "Maybe...it isn't you. Maybe it's her. I mean, it might sound harsh of me to say this, but she's never had friends before, and with her...abrasiveness, it's easy to see why. Did you ask her about it?"

"I haven't exactly had much of a chance to. She runs off or acts like she doesn't know me."

"Maybe she's embarrassed...maybe you smell!"

Galinda's jaw dropped. "How could you say such a thing?" She playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

The prince laughed. "I'm kidding! At ease, I need this arm. Look, maybe she just needs some time to adapt to school life again. Maybe she's doing it for you."

"Yeah...maybe...but enough about my problems. What about you? How are you holding up with everything?"

Fiyero made a face. "Politics in the Vinkus are boring. I can't believe I actually have to use Shiz as my escape...well, for the time being at least."

"And how is...everything else?"

"Sarima. You can say it." Fiyero sighed. "She...has calmed down recently. I'm sorry again for what happened at the lake."

"It's alright, Yero. It took me a tiny bit, but I got over it. So when is the wedding going to be?"

"Early October. Sarima said the invitations had been sent out, so you should get yours soon. Oh, and Elphaba and your sister are welcome to come too."

"Are you sure it would be...wise for me to come?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to. It would mean a lot to me, though if you would come. Sarima...wouldn't try anything at our wedding." He took the blonde's hand in a friendly manner and gave her a smile. "I won't let her ruin my perfect day!" he said, mocking a high-pitched woman's voice.

Galinda giggled. "Alright. If you think it will be fine, then I promise I'll come."

"Trust me. Nothing will go wrong."

* * *

Elphaba returned to the room later than she had intended, closing the door gently behind her. "Galinda? Are you here?" she called.

The blonde lifted her head up and looked at the door groggily. "Elphie? Izzat you?"

"I'm sorry, my sweet. Did I wake you?" Elphaba asked softly, as she approached the bed, sitting beside the blonde.

"Mmmm...it's fine..." Galinda squeezed her little Elphaba doll in her arms.

The green woman smiled slightly, before she stood, moving to change into her nightdress. After doing so, she returned to the blonde's side. "Is there...room for another?"

"Mhmm...join us, Elphie." Galinda held her arm out for her.

The green woman slid in beside her girlfriend, taking the blonde into her arms and kissing her forehead gently. "Thank you, my sweet."

"No problem...now I get to sleep with both of my Elphies."

"Yes...now go back to sleep. You have to be rested for class tomorrow."

"Ok, Elphie..." The blonde smiled, snuggling closer to her girlfriend. _She's acting normal again...maybe I was just imagining things..._

Elphaba held the blonde close as she drifted into sleep with her.

* * *

The next morning, Elphaba was the first one awake, as usual. She looked up at the sunlight filtering through the window, smiling slightly. But it soon faded, as she looked back at the blonde. It pained her to have to act the way she did in public, but it was only for Galinda's own good.

The blonde stirred, her eyes cracking open and looking up at Elphaba. She smiled. "Good morning, Elphie."

The green woman looked down at the blonde. "Well, hello my little blonde heiress. How are you this morning?"

"Mmm...wonderful. I got to wake up in my girlfriend's arms." She cuddled closer to Elphaba.

"I'm glad that pleases you." Elphaba kissed the blonde's forehead. "Are you prepared for today?"

"Yeah. It's just another boring day of school."

"Don't think of it like that. Think of it as a learning experience. You'll immerse yourself in unknown subjects, and emerge for the better."

"Suuuuuure. Morrible's class is such a learning experience..."

Elphaba sighed. "If it makes you feel better, I have to suffer through that hell with you."

"Then it will be a learning experience after all. We will be learning how to effectively block out Madame Morrible's voice from ears." Galinda giggled.

"That sounds like a wonderful plan to me." Elphaba sat up, surprised when the blonde stayed attached and came up with her. "It would seem I've picked up a passenger."

"I can't help it if you're so comfy..."

Elphaba smiled slightly. "It would appear so, but come, my sweet. We must clean up and prepare for the day."

The blonde moaned. "Must we?"

"Galinda...we've been through this before. Yes, we must. But cheer up, my sweet. Tomorrow is Friday, and then the weekend comes."

"But getting up means that cuddle time ends..." She frowned.

"We can cuddle after class." Elphaba kissed the blonde, before she slid away, standing and heading for the bathroom.

"Fiiiiiiinnnneeee..." Galinda reluctantly stood, dragging herself over into her closet.

Elphaba chuckled softly, taking off her nightdress and beginning to rub herself down with her oil. "I might have to go see Dr. Dillamond again tonight," she called.

"_Again_?" She sighed. "Well, are you going to be as late as you were last night?"

"Hopefully not." Elphaba emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. "I'm sorry...did you really miss me that much?" she asked, as she started quickly for her own closet.

"I did." Before Elphaba could reach her closet, the blonde wrapped her arms around her from behind. "It's hard to fall asleep without you now..."

Elphaba inhaled sharply at the feeling, her entire body stiffening as her face turned a deep green. "G-Galinda! This isn't...you can't see me like this!"

Galinda giggled softly. "Calm down, Elphie. I can't see anything anyway. I'm behind you, and you're wearing a towel, silly."

"Exactly! I'm not...wearing anything under this towel! It only covers what needs to be covered! You shouldn't have to see this much...green!"

"I happen to love your skin, Elphaba. It's so soft..." As if to prove her point, the blonde rubbed the side of her face against Elphaba's shoulders, sighing happily.

The action sent shivers down the green woman's spine, and she let out a short, shuddering gasp. "G...Galinda..."

Galinda reluctantly pulled away, her gaze down. "But if it makes you uncomfortable, I won't do it."

"N-no...that wasn't it. I just..." The green woman turned and pulled Galinda close. The blonde couldn't help but melt into the embrace, burying her head in the softness of Elphaba's neck. "Please don't be mad...but it isn't proper...for me to be exposed in front of you." Elphaba kissed her gently, before she quickly slipped into her closet.

"It's fine, Elphie. It comes with time and trust."

"Galinda, I trust you just fine...I just cannot expose you to such an...improper sight." Elphaba emerged, fully dressed and putting her hair into a tight braid.

The blonde rolled her eyes a little, going into her own closet with a small smile. "In my opinion, there is only one adequate reason to show your body to someone: if they are the person you love. I, regretfully, did so with Fiyero because, at the time, I did love him...But from now on, the only person who is allowed to see my body is you, Elphie."

"Galinda, I...you make it sound like you _want_ me to see you naked or something..."

Galinda blushed profusely. "I..I didn't...I'm just saying..."

"Well maybe someday," Elphaba said jokingly, picking up her bag. "Are you almost ready?"

"Y-yeah..." The blonde finished pulling on her dress and picked up her own bag.

"Then let's head out." Elphaba gave the heiress a smile, as she held the door open for her. Galinda reached up to give her a quick kiss, before she went through the door. The green woman blushed slightly but followed Galinda out. The minute they left Crage Hall, Elphaba immediately dropped all familiarity with the blonde, her gaze on the ground.

Galinda noticed right away, eyeing her with a slight frown. _What did I do to embarrass her?_

"Well, th-this is where we part ways. I'll see you in Morrible's class," Elphaba said, before she turned and fled.

"I'll..." Before she could finish, the green woman was already long gone. "...miss you..." Galinda turned and walked to her politics class, her gaze down the entire way.

* * *

_I hate myself for doing this...I wish it didn't have to be this way. But Galinda has so much to lose... _The green woman found it hard to focus through her morning class, and when it ended, she trudged reluctantly to Morrible's class, collapsing in a seat in the back corner of the room.

When she entered the classroom, Galinda sat down in the chair next to Elphaba's. "How was your class, Elphie?"

"It was just fine. You needn't force yourself to sit by me, you know," Elphaba replied quickly.

"I'm not forcing myself." The blonde's eyes widened a little at the somewhat rude comment.

_Oz Galinda, please forgive me_. Elphaba looked at the blonde. "Well, that's not what the others think. The heiress of Oz shouldn't be forced to sit with her green servant, so you may sit with your friends as usual."

Galinda's jaw dropped. "I..." She picked up her books and stood up. "Fine. If that's what you want..." She turned and went to the other side of the room, biting her lip. The blonde took the empty seat next to Milla.

Elphaba watched her go, putting her hands to her face to hold back her tears. She soon recovered, resuming her emotionless expression as the class began, though she felt awful the entire time.

Throughout the lecture, the blonde has to stop herself from looking sadly back at Elphaba. She kept repeating to herself, _What did I do?_

* * *

When class ended, Elphaba went to the blonde's side, her gaze straight ahead. "Are you ready to go?" Galinda didn't reply. Instead, she silently packed up her books and left the classroom. Elphaba followed her, wishing she could just grab the blonde and confess everything...but no. Not in front of all these people. "Will you be staying here for lunch, or taking it back to the room?"

"I'll be fine, Elphaba. You can go on to Doctor Dillamond's now."

"Fine...I'll try not to be as late tonight." The green woman reached for the blonde, her fingers mere inches away. With a sigh, she pulled away before turning and leaving for the Goat's office.

Galinda quickly looked upat the sky, blinking her eyes to hold back tears. After taking a deep breath, she continued on to the cafe to get some food, taking it back to their room.

* * *

As she had said, Elphaba was able to return to the room earlier than she had the night before. She came across the blonde sitting at her desk, and she smiled slightly, setting her bag down. "I told you I'd be back earlier," she said, approaching the blonde from behind and wrapping her arms around her.

Galinda gave a small smile, not looking up from her sketching. "Hi, Elphie."

"I missed you, my sweet," the green woman said, kissing the top of Galinda's head. "I see you've found a way to amuse yourself."

"Yeah. After I finished my homework, I figured I would get some sketching in."

"Productive." Elphaba moved to her own desk, pulling some books from her bag. "So Dr. Dillamond isn't quite sure what to make of the orb either, but his best guess is that it might 'help' my ability to see the future...if that's even what I can do."

"You said so yourself that you were having visions. Only time will tell if they are of the future."

**Reviews are welcome ^^**


	32. Chapter 32

******"Denpa Wave Chick Saki" co-wrote this with me. Enjoy!**

"I'm not wearing this, and nothing you say will change my mind."

"But why not, Elphie? It looks wonderful on you."

"I said no, Galinda. I don't wear pretty things. Nessa is bringing my emerald suit, and I'm going to change into it after we meet her there."

"Elphaba, you look great in this dress, and I see no reason why you shouldn't wear it."

"Because there will be important families there and I must look my part."

"You mean your part of being a _guest _at a wedding?" The blonde stood with her hands on her hips.

Elphaba winced slightly. "N-no...my part of being your...servant..."

"Yes, at palace functions you are supposed to be my servant. But this isn't a palace event. This is a friend's wedding where you are a guest and not a servant."

"B-but...it will be a big deal."

"Please, Elphie? I never get to see you in anything nice." The blonde pouted.

Elphaba made an uncomfortable noise, taking the dress from the blonde. "A-all right...but don't laugh..." She disappeared into the bathroom.

"I would never laugh at you in an outfit that I picked out for you." Galinda skipped over to sit on the edge of her bed, waiting excitedly.

"You say that now..." Elphaba poked her head out of the bathroom.

"Oh, just come out here and let me see you, already." The green woman sighed, but exited the bathroom slowly, her gaze on the floor as she fidgeted with the dress's hem. Galinda gasped. "I love it! Elphie, you look wonderful."

"I...nnn...thank you." Her face turned dark green.

"Will you please please please wear it to the wedding?"

Elphaba sighed again. "Fine," she barely whispered.

The blonde bounced up and down. "Yay! Thank you thank you, Elphie."

"Yes...well, what are you going to wear?"

She shrugged. "I don't know yet. One of my many dresses."

"Well you should decide now, or we'll never make it in time, knowing you."

Galinda stuck her tongue out at her. "I don't take _that _long."

"Of course not. Can I take this off now?"

"Nope. You have to wear it until the wedding is over." The blonde disappeared into her closet.

"Galinda..." Elphaba sat on her bed with a slight huff.

"What? I know you. If I let you take it off now then you'll find a way to get out of it later."

"Fine...but I'm not happy about it."

"Thank you, Elphie." Galinda came back out of her closet with a strapless purple dress on. She went over to give a soft kiss to the green woman and smiled.

Elphaba smiled slightly at the kiss, before saying, "Wow...careful my sweet, or you'll upstage the bride."

The blonde chuckled, moving to sit at her vanity to do her makeup and hair. "I'm sure I won't be upstaging anybody. It's just a simple dress."

"Only you can make simplicity breath-taking. I know you'll have my attention."

"Ah, but that is only you."

Elphaba stood, approaching the blonde and hugging her from behind. "Perhaps...but I feel very lucky in this regard."

Galinda leaned back against her with a half-smile. "As do I..." _I suppose I should appreciate her attention while I still have it..._

"Galinda...you know...I love you, right?" the green woman asked, kissing her on top of the head.

"Of course I do, Elphie..."

Elphaba smiled slightly. "I'm glad..." She left to sit on her bed again, beginning to put her shoes on. "Now don't take too long. We have to leave soon."

"I'm almost done." The blonde put the finishing touches on her hair a few minutes later. She went into her closet and grabbed her silver heels, slipping them on. "There. All done."

Elphaba stood a little shakily, grabbing the desk for support. "Very good...now could you help me learn how to walk in these?"

Galinda giggled. "Here. Watch me."

The green woman took a few shaky steps, before she stumbled into the wall. "Nope...I fail..."

* * *

Galinda stepped out of the carriage, looking at Elphaba. "See? Flats are clearly the more sensible option for you, Elphie."

"Once again, you are correct," Elphaba said, as she followed the blonde. She looked up at the grandeur of the chapel. "This is very nice..."

"Yes, it is. Very pretty." The green woman followed the blonde inside, where they found Nessa waiting for them.

"I was wondering when you two were going to arrive," the brunette said. "Elphaba, I have your-"

"I-I won't need it Nessa, but thank you. Here, I'll go with you to take it back out to the carriage." Elphaba moved behind Nessa's chair and gave Galinda a smile, before she began walking, turning around a corner.

"This isn't the way to the-"

"I know. Listen, Galinda insisted I wear this, but I know that if people see me like this...well, it just won't be...appropriate."

"Elphaba..."

"I'm going to change, all right?" The green woman took her suit from the brunette. "Just keep watch for me."

"Galinda won't like this."

"I know. But it has to be done...for her." Elphaba disappeared inside the bathroom and Nessa turned to keep watch on the hallways.

* * *

After a little while, the blonde started to wonder what was taking the other two so long. She excused herself from the conversation and went off in search of them. "Elphaba? Rosie?" she called, as she walked down the hallways.

"Aren't you almost done?"

"I told you this dress is evil!"

Nessa sighed, rolling her eyes. "What are you going to tell Galinda?"

"What is she going to tell me about what?" Galinda came around the corner.

Nessa froze. "O-oh...um...I'm sure...Elphaba would like to tell you herself."

"I'll just tell her that something got on the dress and that I had to- oh..." Elphaba opened the door to find the blonde standing there. "H-hi..."

Galinda stood with her hands on her hips, not looking particularly happy. "Oh, really? Something got on your dress, Elphaba?"

"Um...I...it was...nnnn...how much trouble am I going to be in?"

"A lot. Put it back on right now!" She pushed the green woman back into the bathroom. Elphaba sighed, as she closed the door again and began changing back into her dress.

"Thank you." The blonde turned back to her sister. "And why would you let her do that?"

"What was I going to do? Leap out of my chair and yank the suit away?"

"You could have actually told her 'no.'"

"And do you think she would have listened?"

"It would have been more effective than just handing it to her."

Nessa shook her head. "Don't you think I tried? You know, you don't realize it, but being able to stand on your own two feet gives you more power than you think." The brunette turned and wheeled away from her sister, disappearing around the corner.

"Okay I'm done. Do I get to live?" Elphaba asked, emerging from the bathroom.

The blonde frowned a little, as her sister rolled away. "I suppose I can let you live...for now." She smiled and pulled Elphaba back down the hallways, holding her hand.

Elphaba blushed at the action, and once they emerged in view of the other guests, she pulled her hand away. "I have to go put this in the carriage for real this time. I...I'll be right back," she said, turning and leaving the chapel.

"I...alright..." Galinda sighed. _And now we're back to acting like she doesn't know me..._

It didn't take the green woman long, and she soon returned, taking her place by Galinda's side again, hands held behind her back.

The blonde forced a smile to her face, politely talking to people when they approached her. Soon the large party of people made their way into the actual chapel, taking their seats for the ceremony. Galinda sat down in the third row. Elphaba sat beside the blonde after helping Nessa out of her chair and into the pew with them.

"I certainly hope standing won't be required," the brunette said.

"I'm sure everybody will understand, Nessa."

"Ah, you say that now. Just wait!"

"You're so dramatic Nessa." The brunette made a face at Elphaba, who in turn, made one right back.

"Would both of you stop goofing around? The ceremony's about to start." Galinda saw Fiyero standing up at the front of the alter, and they looked at each other. She could see the clear nervousness on his face, so she gave him a thumbs up, mouthing, "You'll be alright."

Elphaba pretended not to notice as the organ began to play and everyone turned to see Sarima making her way slowly down the center aisle. She looked paler than usual, and when she passed by their pew, Elphaba chose to look at the floor, her face turning one shade darker.

Though she didn't expect to, the blonde felt surprisingly bad for the bride. _It must be horrible having to go through all of this wedding pressure and also being so heavily pregnant... _Sarima finally did reach the prince, and it grew quiet as the ceremony began.

_Sarima doesn't look too good...I hope she can last through all this..._ Elphaba thought, her hands fidgeting nervously in her lap. Galinda watched only partially, letting her mind drift.

Everything seemed to be going well, and it came time for the two to say their "I do's". Fiyero managed to say his, but when the priest turned to Sarima, the brunette opened her mouth to reply, only to feel wetness trickling down her leg. With all the stress of the past few months, and now having to register that her water had just broken, Sarima collapsed in a dead faint.

Fiyero quickly dove forward to catch her. "Sarima?" Galinda gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth.

When no one else reacted, Elphaba jumped up, leaping over Nessa and running up to the couple, ignoring the looks she was receiving. After a few moments, Elphaba said, "She's having the baby now."

"Sweet Oz! Somebody get a doctor!" At that moment, near chaos broke out in the chapel. Quite a few people ran for the door to fetch a doctor, many gathered around the unconscious bride, and everyone else talked excitedly. Galinda sat frozen in her seat, staring at the scene, as Elphaba worried over the brunette. Soon enough, though, her view was blocked out by the wall of people growing around them.

"Back off! She needs to be able to breathe!" Elphaba shouted at the growing crowd. She turned Sarima so that her head was in Fiyero's lap. "Listen to me. We don't have time to wait for a doctor. We need to help her get this baby out now, or they both could die. You need to wake her up so she can push, since she's already dilated and I can see the top of the baby's head. I'll do the rest, all right?"

Fiyero nodded, looking down at the brunette in his lap. "Sarima?" He gently shook her shoulders, lightly tapping her head. "Sarima, you need to wake up..."

The brunette opened her eyes weakly. "Fiyero...? What..."

"Sarima you went into labor," Elphaba replied. "Just try to stay calm okay?" Sarima nodded weakly, taking Fiyero's hand.

The blonde held on to her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "You can do this." He soothingly stroked her hair, trying to keep her relaxed.

"All right...push Sarima," Elphaba said, taking hold of the baby gently as the brunette let out a cry. "Again.". Another painful cry and Elphaba was able to turn the baby's shoulders. "Come on Sarima, just a few more."

"I-I can't..."

"Come on, babe. You _can _do this. You heard her. Just a few more. Come on..." He squeezed her hand again. Panting, Sarima managed to push again, allowing Elphaba to gently pull the baby free.

"It's a boy," Elphaba said, holding him with one hand, as she pulled the tie from her hair, using it to tie off the umbilical cord. "I need something to wrap him in quickly!"

Fiyero immediately pulled off his jacket and held it out to her. The green woman took it, wrapping the baby in it as he began to cry. Elphaba sat back, trying to catch her breath. Sarima smiled slightly, as she took her son from Elphaba, looking at Fiyero.

The blonde smiled, reaching out to gently stroke the baby's head. "He's beautiful..." Fiyero actually choked up a little, the realization that his son was in front of his eyes hitting him hard.

Sarima nodded in agreement before turning and saying, "Elphaba-" but the green woman was already fleeing, people moving out of her way.

"Elphaba," Nessa said as she passed, but she too was ignored. The green woman reached the bathroom and took a few deep breaths, her bloodied hands shaking.

Galinda finally snapped out of her near-trance, quickly following after the green woman. "Elphie?" She stepped into the bathroom, making sure she didn't look at Elphaba's hands, knowing they would be covered in blood. "Elphie, are you alright?"

"I...I just delivered Sarima's baby...at her wedding...with a crowd watching."

"Y-yes you did. It was very...good of you..."

Elphaba looked at the blonde. "Hey...are you all right?"

"I'm fine..." Galinda's eyes accidentally wandered over the blood on the green woman's hands. She quickly looked away, her face paling. _I will NOT faint..._

The green woman noticed and quickly hid her hands behind her back. "S-sorry..."

"It's...okay..."

"I...we should probably go soon...the doctors will be coming and I don't know how much more excitement I can take."

Galinda nodded, quickly retreating to the door. "I'll wait for you outside."

* * *

"All right...everything has been unpacked I believe," Elphaba said, sitting on her bed. "Was Fiyero in class today?"

The blonde was sitting at her desk, sketching. She didn't look up. "No. I assume he'll be staying home with his son for a little bit."

"Makes sense." Elphaba stood, approaching the blonde and embracing her. "What are you drawing my sweet?"

"I don't know. What does it look like I'm drawing?"

"I'm sure I can't tell how that blonde brain works."

"I'm sure even your artistically deprived brain can see that I am obviously drawing Fae."

"Artistically deprived? That hurts Glin." Elphaba smiled slightly, kissing her temple. "Ah. I see it now." The blonde sighed at the feel, unable to stop herself from leaning into the touch. Elphaba held her closer, humming softly to herself and placing the occasional kiss.

Galinda gave a soft smile. "Elphie, you...you know that I love you...right?"

"Of course my sweet. Just as I love you."

"Okay..." The blonde leaned back against her, relaxing into the embrace.

Elphaba managed to get in the chair behind the blonde, pulling her closer. "Is there something wrong that you'd like to tell me?"

"O-of course not, Elphie...I just wanted...to make sure..."

"Oh Glin...I will never doubt your love, no matter what may happen."

"Elphie...want to go on a walk?"

"Right now? Um...I suppose so. Where are we going?"

"I don't know yet. Just...a walk."

"All right." Elphaba stood, pulling the blonde up with her and giving her a gentle kiss. "Then let's go for a walk." Galinda smiled, taking her hand and leading her towards the door. Elphaba followed, a small smile on her face as they left Crage Hall. She made to pull her hand away, as they started across the quad.

Instead of letting her pull away, Galinda steered them away from the quad. She led the green woman towards the nearby forested area. When Elphaba realized where they were headed, she gently grasped the blonde's hand again. Galinda smiled softly, leaning against her girlfriend as they walked.

The green woman blushed slightly, kissing the top of Galinda's head softly. "Well this is quite nice."

"I agree...We should do this more often..." The two reached a small clearing, and Elphaba let out a sigh as she pulled the blonde into a hug. Galinda held herself close to the green woman. "I love you, Elphie."

"I love you too, my sweet." Elphaba ran a hand through the blonde's hair. "More than anything else in Oz and beyond."

She smiled, as the hug continued on long past when she had expected Elphaba to pull away. Galinda happened to notice a carving on a nearby tree. "What's that?" She gently pulled away, going over to look at it.

Elphaba followed. "It would appear to be a carving in a tree trunk."

"But it's a heart and...and initials." The blonde gently traced the carving with a finger.

"Well that's interesting. Carving one's initials in a heart on a tree doesn't seem to mean much...it's not like trees are symbolic of love, and they are likely to be chopped down."

"But look at all of these trees, Elphie. They look so old. I don't think they'll be cut down."

The green woman shrugged. "In any case, I don't see the point."

"Because it immortalizes your love for each other..." Galinda turned to her with an excited gasp. "Elphie, can we make one too?"

"Wha- why would you want to do this? Is my love for you not evident enough?"

"Of course it is. I just think it's a cute way to tell the world without the world actually knowing. Please, Elphie?" She pouted.

The green woman sighed. "Alright. Let's deface nature in the name of love." She pulled a golden knife from her belt and handed it to the blonde. Galinda took the knife happily, beginning to walk around and look for the right tree to carve. Elphaba followed with a slight smile on her face. "Don't pick the wrong one..."

"And don't mock me. Whatever tree we carve into will hold a symbol of our love for each other lovers rest of its life. It has to be perfect..."

"Galinda, my sweet, you're making a mountain out of a molehill here."

"No, I'm not." The blonde continued walking through the trees until she saw one that made her gasp. "Elphie...that's the one I want to carve into."

The green woman came up behind her. "Ahh...even after tragedy, a new life sprouts," she said, looking at the tree that grew from the split trunk of a past one. "I think it works, my sweet."

"It fits us perfectly." Galinda smiled up at her.

Elphaba kissed her forehead. "Yes it does..."

"I love you, Elphie."

"I love you too, my sweet. Now go ahead." The blonde nodded before moving over to the tree and starting to carve into it. Elphaba came up behind her, wrapping her arms around her gently to keep from scaring her or messing her up.

Galinda finished carving out her initials and half of the surrounding heart. In slightly smaller script off to the bottom of the heart, she carved a very elegant looking "Forever." The blonde leaned back against her love. "When it's carved into a tree so much like us...I think it truly does mean forever."

"It's very nice..." Elphaba gave her a gentle squeeze. "But you only made half a heart."

"Well, that's because you have to finish it. Just like you complete _my _heart, you have to complete this one." The blonde smiled up at her.

"Ah. Very clever." Elphaba took the knife from her, but she paused. Of course she loved Galinda...with every fiber of her being, she loved the blonde. But finishing this...would mean they were committing to each other...forever...could they live with that?

Galinda frowned a little at the green woman's hesitation. "Elphie? Are you okay?"

"Y-yes...I'm fine..." She gave the blonde a smile and a kiss before turning back to the tree. She had just placed the blade against the trunk when a call of "Galinda!" stopped her.

The blonde turned at the sound of her name. "That sounds like Milla."

Elphaba quickly replaced her knife, turning away. "It sounds like she's coming closer...we should go before she finds this."

"B-but it's not finished..."

"We'll finish it later. I promise." Elphaba gave her a slight smile. "Come on...let's go."

"Alright..." Galinda quickly followed the green woman away from the tree.

"Please don't be upset...I still love you."

"I know...I feel bad for leaving it like that though."

"It won't be for long. I promise." Elphaba gave her a quick hug. "Now let me see a smile." Galinda couldn't resist cracking a small smile. "There we go." Elphaba brushed some hair from her face. "Now go see what your friend wants...I have to go to Dr. Dillamond's." She gave the blonde a quick kiss on the forehead before fleeing.

"And she's gone again..." Galinda sighed before following the voice that was still calling her name. She finally came across Shenshen, Milla, and Pfannee. "Hello. Were you calling for me?"

Pfannee and Shenshen stood with their hands on their hips. "Of course we were, Galinda. We saw that vegetable take you into the woods and thought she might be trying to kill you or something."

Internally, Galinda was cringing, but she kept a small smile on her face. "Of course not, girls. Elphaba is my friend now. She wouldn't do something like that to me."

"Whatever." They both rolled their eyes. "So we haven't seen you in forever."

"Really? I thought we had class together?"

"No. You have like 3 classes with Milla, but Shenshen and I haven't seen you at all since we got back."

The blonde thought back, trying to remember a time when she had seen them, but she came up with nothing. "Oh, I'm sorry you guys. I guess my schedule's just been really busy."

Milla finally spoke up. "Well, are you busy now? Maybe we could all go do something together."

Galinda shook her head, giving them a small smile. "I'm not busy actually. Sure." The other girls squealed happily. Milla took one of the blonde's arms and Shenshen took the other, and the four girls walked away, talking happily.

* * *

"Elphaba you seem distracted."

The green woman looked up from her notebook with a sigh. "It's just...Galinda."

"Ah. You and Miss Arduenna seem to be getting along rather well."

"Dr. Dillamond...you've trusted me with this...so I will trust you." Elphaba took a deep breath. "I love Galinda...and she loves me. We're...together."

"Love?" The Goat scratched his chin with a hoof. "I must say, this is unexpected...but I am happy for you. So why do you seem so upset?"

"If anyone found out, Galinda would be destroyed, and I...I can't do that to her. So in public...I ignore her...and I feel terrible."

"Does she know this?"

"I can't tell her...she'll just get upset. She doesn't understand!" Elphaba slammed her fist into the table.

"Perhaps...you should talk to her about it. Keeping secrets is never a good thing. She'll think your feelings have changed."

"But they haven't!"

"Then prove it to her."

* * *

"Now remember, to receive full credit, your object must levitate at least a foot off the ground and remain in the air for one full minute," Morrible said, striding down the center aisle of the room.

Galinda nodded in understanding, pointing her wand at the desk in front of her. She took a deep breath before casting the spell and watching it slowly float up into the air. Elphaba was lazily flipping through her novel, levitating her own chair while she was sitting in it.

"Miss Thropp, what are you doing?" Morrible asked.

"I'm doing exactly what you asked."

When the Galinda looked back at the green woman, she felt the desk falling. She quickly caught it, concentrating on it again.

Morrible's eyes narrowed. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be here."

Morrible strode past the others, pausing when she reached Galinda. "A full foot, Miss Arduenna."

"Yes, Madame." She willed the desk higher.

Morrible watched. The seconds ticked by, before she finally said, "All right, you may put it down." She went back to where Elphaba was, only to find the green woman was almost touching the ceiling. "Miss Thropp, come back down here at once!"

"I'm comfortable up here, thank you."

Galinda collapsed back into her chair, shaking with exhaustion from the spell. She looked over at Milla, who was done as well, and they both gave each other tired looks.

"You come back down here now or I will fail you!"

Elphaba sighed and looked down at her headmistress. "I am at least a full foot off the ground, and it has been more than a minute, Madame."

"Miss Thropp-"

"Fine." Elphaba lowered herself back down.

Morrible gave her a look before turning and starting for the front of the room to dismiss the class. As she passed Galinda, she hissed, "Keep your escort under control."

The blonde looked back at Elphaba with slightly wide eyes, mouthing, "What did you do?"

Elphaba stood up as the others began leaving the room. "I passed," she said simply, as she reached the blonde's side. "Are you ready?"

"Then why is she so upset with you?"

"Because I'm green. Are you ready or not?"

Galinda rolled her eyes, gathering up her things. "Yes, I'm ready." She left the room after saying "goodbye" to Milla. "So will you be joining me for lunch today?"

"If you so wish, but I'll be eating later."

"Why won't you eat?"

"I'm...not hungry..."

"Elphie, tell me the truth."

"I'm just not hungry, okay? Why do you have to keep asking?"

"Because I'm worried about you. That's why."

"I'm fine. No need for worry here." Elphaba started from the room. "Now let's go." Galinda followed her silently, holding her books close to her chest. "Please don't get all hurt. It's depressing."

"Well, how am I supposed to not feel so hurt? Hmmm?"

"Just because I'm not hungry doesn't mean you should be offended. It's my choice and has nothing to do with you."

"No, but the fact that you tried lying to me about it doesn't really help."

"I'm not lying!" Elphaba almost shouted, turning on the blonde. She paused, backing up a little. "I...I'm sorry..."

Galinda looked down, nearly in tears. "Why do you hate me?" she asked quietly.

The green woman felt as though she'd been punched. "Galinda...no...I don't...I would never...I love you..."

"Well, it sure seems like it lately..." She turned and continued walking to their room.

"N-no...that isn't it!" Elphaba followed her. "Please, Galinda...don't be like this."

"Be like what? Be sad because the girl who says she loves me acts like she does when we we're alone, but when there's anybody nearby at all, she acts like she hates me? I think I deserve to feel shitty right now, thank you very much."

"You don't understand! You're letting your ignorance blind you!"

"Blind me from what? Do you even love me at all anymore? Or are you just pretending while we're alone so you won't hurt my feelings?" The blonde stormed into their room.

Elphaba slammed the door, grabbing the blonde so they were facing each other. "I am doing this because I love you! You say you don't care about my social status or my skin color, but _they _do! I see the way they look at me when I act familiar with you, and I will _not _allow them to do the same to you! Don't you understand that being with me could destroy your entire life? DO YOU REALIZE THAT BEING WITH ME COULD KILL YOU?"

"Don't exaggerate so much, Elphaba! Do you really think I would believe that you care so much about me to do that? You don't trust me, and you're not even sure if you really love me!"

"How can you say that? I am sacrificing my own happiness for you! You think I don't care? Let me bring your attention to the night of the Ozdust! Do you think I cared then?"

"Well, you're sacrificing my happiness too! The facts are stacked up against you, Elphaba!"

The green woman shook her head. "I can't believe this! You know what, Galinda? Fine! I FUCKING HATE YOU! Happy?"

"Maybe I am! Maybe I'm happy to finally be on the same level as bitchy Sarima!"

"What...what the hell is that supposed to mean? When did Sarima come into this?"

"When you jumped to her aid without a second thought. You'll hurt me...but save her. Me. Your _girlfriend_. For the love of Oz, you can't even finish a simple tree carving! Is it too much commitment for you, Elphaba?" Tears started stream down Galinda's face.

"YES!" Elphaba backed up a few steps. "Until I know you're safe, yes...I'm sorry..."

"Until I'm safe? Or until _you're_ safe from _me_?"

The green woman shook as she looked at the blonde, striking her before she realized what she was doing. Galinda stood in shock, putting a hand to her stinging cheek. "Galinda, I...I'm sorry..." Elphaba took a step towards her, before she paused. "I can't...I'm sorry...I love you." She barely whispered those last three words, before she fled, stinging tears starting down her face as she did.

The blonde ran into the bedroom, collapsing on her bed in a sobbing ball. It wasn't too long after that she heard someone enter the room. "Go away!"

"Galinda? Are you okay?" The redhead asked.

Galinda lifted her head a little to look at her. "M-milla?"

At the sight of her tears, Milla rushed over to the bed, taking the blonde in her arms. "I heard screaming and your door was open, so I let myself to see what was wrong. What happened, Galinda?"

Galinda started sobbing again. "She...I...Elphie and I...had a fight..."

"Oh, no..." Milla soothingly stroked her hair. When the blonde still hadn't calmed down in the next hour, she stood up, pulling Galinda to her feet.

"Wh-what're you doing?"

Milla grabbed one of the blonde's jackets and put it around her shoulders. "We're going out. Come on." Too heart-broken to care, Galinda took the outstretched hand offered to her and followed the redhead from her room.

* * *

Elphaba meanwhile, had collapsed in the grass near the woods, having pounded the ground enough times to nearly fracture a few fingers, but the pain didn't register. How...how could she have hit Galinda? After everything...she loved the blonde! Elphaba looked up towards the sky, almost wishing that a sudden rain would come pouring down.

"At least it would end this..."

* * *

Milla ended up taking the blonde to the nearest bar. She sat her down at a table and ordered them a couple of drinks. Without really paying much attention, Galinda downed two of them, surprising her friend a little. Milla sipped at her own drink. "So would you like to talk about it?"

Galinda looked up at her. "Talk about what?"

"About your fight with Elphaba."

"Oh...that..." The blonde frowned.

"It must have been pretty bad. I've never seen you so upset."

Galinda, starting to feel the effects of the alcohol, nodded. "Well, duh. That's because she's a bitch of a girlfriend who can't just tell me that she doesn't love me anymore and would rather just treat me like shit whenever she feels like it." She took another long drink from her cup, grabbing another one afterwards. "You know...she even hit me. Right there. See?" Galinda pointed to her still red cheek.

Milla stared at her in shock. "Y-your girlfriend? Are we talking about the same Elphaba?"

"Elphaba? Oh, you mean 'bitchface'? Yeah. Tall, dark hair, green skin, likes hitting blonde girls...one and the same." Galinda started on her next drink.

The redhead collapsed back against her seat, trying to take it all in. _They were...TOGETHER?_ "But you're both girls."

"And? I'm bisexual apparently...I think...maybe...I dunno. And Elphie's a lesbian...I think...now that I think about it...yeah, I think she is. She's never been with a guy...but we've never discussed it...whatever..." She shrugged.

Milla took another sip of her drink, watching the blonde keep babbling. _She's so cute, even when she's drunk...I have got to find a way to split those two up..._ She pushed another drink towards the heiress

* * *

Galinda woke up the next morning with a pounding pain in her head. She curled up closer to her naked lover clenching her eyes shut with an inaudible moan, "Elphie..." Her hands ran over her bare skin, and she gave a small smile. "Your skin's so soft..." She laid a gentle kiss on the shoulder next to her.

"Thank you, Galinda. That means a lot to me coming from you."

The blonde froze in shock when a pair of lips pressed against her own, and she tried to register who's voice it was. Galinda shot up in the bed, looking at the naked redhead next to her. "Milla?"


	33. Chapter 33

******"Denpa Wave Chick Saki" co-wrote this with me. Enjoy!**

When Elphaba wearily opened her eyes, she found herself lying in a field of poppies. The green woman sighed, looking up at the blue sky. It suddenly hit her that if she had stayed out here all night, that meant she'd left Galinda alone. Elphaba sat up quickly. What if something had happened to her? Scrambling to her feet, Elphaba ran back to Crage Hall, almost throwing herself through the door to their room. "Galinda!" she called, close to hyperventilating. "Please tell me you're here!"

The blonde was curled up tightly on her bed, staring at the wall. She didn't reply. Elphaba entered the bedroom, her eyes falling on the blonde. "Galinda..." She approached, sitting by her gently. "I...I don't even know where to begin. I don't hate you...I love you so much. I never should have even thought about hitting you! You're right. I was afraid...but please...I woke up this morning, and immediately I was worried about you. Please give me another chance. I don't...I don't think I can live without you."

Galinda clenched her eyes shut, slowly shaking her head. "I don't think this is going to work out..."

Elphaba felt her heart drop. "Galinda..." She paused, looking down and trying to hold back her tears before she looked back at the blonde, gently stroking her hair. "_Your eyes, as we said our goodbyes, can't get them out of my mind, and I find I can't hide from your eyes, the ones that took me by surprise, the night you came into my life, where there's moonlight I see your eyes_." After a pause, the green woman moved closer to the blonde. "_How'd I let you slip away, when I'm longing so to hold you. Now I die for one more day, 'cause there's something I should have told you, there's something I should have told you..._"

The blonde had to tear her eyes away from Elphaba's gaze, feeling her heart break for the green woman. She thought to herself, _I have to tell her...it isn't fair to her..._

Elphaba placed a hand on the side of Galinda's face, turning it so that they were looking at each other again. A few of her own tears fell on the blonde's face. "_When I looked into your eyes. Why does distance make us wise? You were the song all along, and before the song dies..._" Elphaba pulled the blonde into a tight embrace, holding her close. "_I should tell you, I should tell you, I have always loved you. You can see it in my eyes..._"

Galinda broke down in her arms, tears streaming down her face and sobs wracking her body. The green woman lost her composure as well, holding Galinda as tight as she could. "Please...I can't live without you...I love you so much Galinda."

"I can't...I can't do this..."

"If you leave...I'll die...please tell me how I can fix this."

"It's not...you..."

"Wh-what?"

"I...I..." Galinda choked on the words.

"You didn't do anything...it was me...I'm sorry."

"I cheated on you!" the blonde blurted out.

Elphaba was slightly confused at the confession. "What...recently?"

She nodded, covering her face with her hands. "Last...night..."

"O-oh...well...um..." Elphaba could have been angry. She could have yelled...but she knew the pain of being without Galinda. So instead, she gently moved the blonde's hands off her face, before she leaned in to kiss her.

Galinda could only stare in shock. "You..."

"I love you...and I'm sorry." Elphaba smiled slightly.

"Wh-why are you sorry?"

"Because I shouldn't have yelled at you...I shouldn't have hit you...I should have stayed."

"It's not your fault...I shouldn't have been so s-stupid and doubted you..."

"I gave you reason to doubt me...but not anymore. Galinda, I love you...and I'm not going to be afraid to show it any longer."

"R-really?" The blonde sniffed.

"Yes...really, because I will _not _lose you."

Galinda hugged her tightly. "I love you, Elphie. I love you so much...and whatever happened last night meant nothing to me. I swear. You're the only person I would ever want to do that with anymore..." She blushed.

"It's all right, my sweet. I...I feel...the same..."

"I love you I love you I love you..."

"I love you too..." She pulled away slightly, wiping the blonde's tears away. "I don't know about you...but I don't think I'm up for a day of class...do you want to go into town?"

Galinda sniffed, nodding her head. "I'd like that very much."

"Good...now let's clean up and we'll go, all right?"

"D-do you mind if I take a bath?"

"No, of course not...go ahead." Elphaba kissed her on the forehead.

"Thanks..." Galinda gave her a soft kiss before getting up and heading into the bathroom. The green woman smiled slightly, before she stood, moving into her closet to change. Galinda ran herself a nice hot bath, stripping down and getting into it. She sighed, as she tried to wash her weariness away.

Elphaba grabbed a bottle of oil she had in the closet and began to wash herself, telling herself that she didn't care if Galinda had been with someone. She was here now...and Elphaba would not make another mistake.

The blonde didn't take long in the bath. She stepped out and, after drying and wrapping a towel around herself, left the bathroom. Galinda quickly came up behind Elphaba, wrapping her arms around her middle and pressing against her. "I'm not looking, I promise. I just want to be close to you..."

Elphaba inhaled sharply, but closed her eyes, slowly relaxing and enjoying the feeling. She gently put her hands over the blonde's. "I...I want to be close to you too..."

"I missed you..."

"I missed you too..." Elphaba reached back to gently wrap an arm around the blonde's neck.

Galinda moved around so that the two of them were facing each other, pushing herself up to kiss her softly. "I love you."

Elphaba held her close, for once not embarrassed that she was standing only in her bra and underwear. "I love you too...and I really am sorry. I promise...I won't ever give you a reason to doubt again."

"And I promise to never hurt you again."

"Deal." Elphaba smiled. "Now let's get dressed so we can go, my sweet."

Galinda held herself closer. "But I like being like this."

"As do I...is this what you would prefer?"

The blonde nodded. "I need to make up for lost cuddle time..."

"All right...just let me put something over this then..."

Galinda held her closer, shaking her head. "No...please."

Elphaba winced internally. "B-but I don't...want you to see me so...exposed...yet..."

"I won't look..."

"P-promise?" Galinda nodded again. "All right..." Elphaba moved them to the bed awkwardly, as she was still holding Galinda. She fell onto the blonde's bed backwards, still holding the heiress close. "Here we are. Is this all right?

Galinda cuddled closer to her with a happy sigh. "I love the feel of your skin..."

"Thank you...and I love the feel of your...towel."

The blonde giggled. "Well, I could take it off if you wanted me to...but I'm not sure if you would want to see that much Galinda."

"I..." This was a crossroads for the green woman, but she had made herself a promise. "I would very much...like to...see your beauty...uncovered."

Galinda blushed. "R-really?"

Elphaba nodded. "Y-yes...but if you don't want to..." The green woman blushed as well.

Galinda sat up. "I...I do want to..." She undid her towel and let it fall around her waist, quickly looking away with a heavy blush.

Elphaba's own face darkened, as she looked at the blonde. "Galinda...you...you're beautiful..." She pulled the blonde close, running her hands across bare skin and letting out a sigh of content.

"Th-thanks..." She let out a small shiver of pleasure at feeling Elphaba's skin against her own. The green woman kissed the blonde passionately, brushing golden curls from her face. Galinda gave the softest of moans, returning the kiss. Elphaba pulled her closer, her free hand running down Galinda's back. The blonde's hands buried themselves in Elphaba's hair.

"I admit...this is preferable...to class."

"Mhmmm...definitely..."

* * *

As the two walked into Morrible's class the next day, Elphaba held Galinda's hand gently, leading her to the desk near the back where she usually sat. "I told you that I don't care what Morrible thinks. I am going to get out of this class one way or another."

The blonde smiled at her. "I'm not complaining...you're actually holding my hand in public."

"I...have you been listening to anything I've said, or were you just staring at our hands?"

Galinda looked up at her confused. "Hmmm?"

Elphaba smiled before she shook her head. "Well, that answers that question." She looked towards the door. "How mad do you think Morrible would be if I slammed the door shut on her when she walked in?"

The blonde gave her a serious look. "Elphie, don't."

"Awww...why not?"

"Because, I don't know about you, but I actually enjoy having a class with you."

Elphaba sighed. "Alright...for you, my sweet." After looking around the room, she quickly kissed the blonde on the forehead before reaching for her notebooks.

Galinda smiled. "Thank you, Elphie." She reached into her bag to pull out her own books.

The green woman sighed, as she pulled out her pen. "If you weren't...well, you, I would not be here anymore."

The blonde looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you have a powerful influence over me."

"I'm sure you're just exaggerating."

Elphaba looked in her eyes. "No. I'm not."

"Really?"

"Yes, Galinda."

"Elphie, I..." The blonde stopped, seeing Milla enter the room. She settled for giving the green woman's hand a loving squeeze. Elphaba smiled, before she opened her notebook, flipping through the pages and still holding onto Galinda's hand. The heiress felt like she was floating on a cloud, she was so happy.

"Galinda, are you all right? You have a funny grin on your face," Elphaba observed.

"I can't help it," she giggled. "You're actually showing me affection in public."

"I...I told you that I would. I love you...and I don't care who knows. Let them be jealous...they should be."

"I know you said you would. It just...it makes me so happy."

Elphaba put an arm around her, giving her a gentle squeeze. "I'm glad...because that is my goal in life."

"And my goal is to make you happy."

"So we are even then." Galinda nodded, pulling away gently and taking her hand again with a smile. "I'll be right back," Elphaba said, giving the blonde a smile, before she stood and left the room, heading for the bathroom.

Galinda was distracted in her blissful state, so she didn't notice Milla also leaving the room, following close behind the green woman.

* * *

Elphaba finished with her business and took a bottle of oil from her dress pocket, using it to wash her hands. She heard the door open and looked up to see Milla in the mirror. She looked back down, choosing to ignore her, but the redhead wasn't going to have that. She pushed Elphaba up against the wall. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

The green woman let out a growl and easily shoved Milla away. "In case you didn't know, I am Elphaba Thropp, and it is _not _smart to attack me."

"Yeah, well you're also a bitch who doesn't know how to treat her girlfriend properly!"

"Wha- you don't know me! And what are you trying to prove?" Elphaba shook her head, pushing Milla gently. "Move aside before you get hurt."

"Oh, I don't _know _you? Well, I heard plenty from Galinda last night when you broke her heart, and she came running to me! You don't deserve her!"

Elphaba froze, her hand on the door. "She came to you, did she?"

"She told me everything you had done to her. You broke her heart, and she _still _came back to you! I was the one who was there for her! I treated her _right_!"

It didn't take long for Elphaba to put the two together. She looked back at Milla. "Perhaps...but she still came back to me. Maybe if you were green...she would have stayed."

"You don't deserve her!"

"No...I don't. But by some miracle I was blessed with her...and in all honesty..._sucks for you_!" Elphaba shrugged, before she left the bathroom, heading back to the classroom.

"This is _not _over, vegetable!" Milla followed after her.

Elphaba turned around with a sigh. "What are you going to do, hmm? Hit me? Go ahead. I d_are _you."

The redhead seriously played with the idea in her head but soon dismissed it. "No, I won't. But just remember..." She moved towards the room. "...I fucked her before you did, and she'll never forgive herself for it." Milla disappeared into the classroom.

The green woman's hands formed fists and she had to force herself to remain calm. "Not here, Elphaba...just wait..." She entered the classroom, moving to sit by Galinda again.

Galinda smiled up at her, but, after seeing her expression, it faded. "Elphie? What's wrong?"

"I...I know I said I would leave this alone, but I just have one question." She turned towards the blonde, taking her hands gently. "Do you...remember anything from that night? Anything at all?"

"I..." Galinda's mouth opened, but no words came out. The blonde started to tear up. She quickly got up and rushed from the room. "I'm sorry..."

"Galinda, wait!" Elphaba quickly chased after her. "Galinda, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you upset!"

"I can't...I can't...I'm sorry!" She collapsed back against the wall, covering her face with her hands to hide her tears.

"Shhh...it's okay...I'm sorry I asked," Elphaba said gently, as she took the blonde into her arms. "Calm down...it's all right...I've got you." She stroked her hair softly.

Galinda managed to whisper, "I don't, Elphie..."

"You don't what? Remember anything?"

The blonde shook her head. "And it makes it worse...I can't even tell you..."

"It's all right...don't you fret, my sweet. Everything will be all right."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be..." Elphaba kissed the top of her head. "It's all right." Galinda rested her forehead against the green woman's shoulder, trying to calm herself. Elphaba held her close as her mind began to formulate a plan that would settle this entire ordeal.

"Elphie, can...is it alright with you...if I go back to our room?"

"Not up to class, I see...alright, my sweet. You may return if you wish. I will go retrieve our things."

"Thank you..." The blonde turned away and started making her way back to their bedroom. Elphaba returned to the classroom, gathering up their things. She looked at Milla, giving the redhead a somewhat wicked grin before leaving.

After getting back to their room, Galinda went into the bathroom, washing her tearstained face. The green woman entered soon after, dropping their stuff on the floor. "Well, that was an informative class. I feel like I learned a lot."

Galinda gave a half-hearted chuckle. "Don't be silly, Elphie. We didn't actually stay for any of the class."

"Oh, my sweet...you must widen your thinking," Elphaba said, coming up behind the blonde and hugging her tightly.

"And how much must I widen it?"

Elphaba laughed. "Very much, my sweet. But do not worry about such things now."

"So am I allowed to know what it is exactly that you learned in class?"

"You will...later my sweet. I promise."

"Okay..." Galinda leaned back against the green woman with a soft sigh. "Elphie, can we lay down?"

"Right here on the floor?

"Of course not. On the bed, Elphie. I have a headache from all that crying..."

"Ah. Of course." Elphaba led her to the bed, sitting down. "Here we are. The bed." The green woman flopped onto her back.

Galinda crawled in next to her, cuddling against her side. "Thanks, Elphie..."

* * *

It was much later, after the sun had set, that Elphaba got up, leaving their room silently and heading down the hall, slipping into Milla's room easily. She entered the bedroom, standing over the bed and looking down at the sleeping redhead. After a few moments, Elphaba shook the bed. "Time to wake up..."

Milla shot up in the bed, looking around wildly. Her eyes fell on the green woman. "What the hell?"

"Trust me," Elphaba said, grabbing her by the throat, "this _is _hell." She threw Milla back down, holding her there. "Now, let's play a game. It's called I ask you a question, and you tell me the truth. Sound fun?"

"Get the fuck out of my room!"

"That's not part of the game." Elphaba leaned in close, her unusually sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight that filtered through the window. "When Galinda went to see you, you got her drunk. True or false?"

Milla eyed her teeth warily. "I-I don't have to tell you anything!"

"Wrong." The green woman headbutted the redhead. "You got Galinda drunk didn't you?"

She cried out in pain. "Y-yes! I did!"

"Good. Next question: what did you do to her?" Elphaba hovered over Milla's ear. "Keep in mind that my teeth are sharp enough to sever fingers."

The redhead froze in fear. "...nothing..."

"Wrong." Elphaba sank her teeth into Milla's ear. "Tell me the truth, or next time you lose to top of your ear! What did you do to Galinda?"

"Nothing! I didn't do anything!"

"Wrong! You-" Elphaba paused. "You didn't...rape her?"

"Nothing happened at all, I swear!"

"Don't fuck with me! You honestly didn't touch her?"

"W-we went to the bar and I did get her really drunk, b-but we came back and she j-just passed out! All I did was take off her clothes, so she would wake up and we'd be naked in bed and I could convince her that we had sex! Please, leave me alone!"

Elphaba looked down in relieved disbelief. "Come on," she said, standing and grabbing the back of Milla's nightdress. She dragged her from the room, down the hall, and into her own room. Upon entering the bedroom, she couldn't contain herself and shouted, "Galinda!"

The blonde ran out of the bathroom, dripping wet and with a towel wrapped around her. "Elphie, what's wr-" She froze when she saw that Milla was with her girlfriend. "Wh-why is she here?" Galinda held her towel closer to her, desperately wishing that she hadn't rushed from the bathroom.

Elphaba held Milla in a way that kept her arms pinned behind her back in a slightly painful way. "Tell her what you told me! Tell her the truth, or I swear to Oz, I will break your arms."

Galinda gasped. "Elphaba! What are you do-"

"Nothing happened, Galinda!" Milla cried out.

"Wh-what?" The blonde fell back a few steps. "But when I woke up..."

"When you woke up, you didn't remember anything at all! I lied to you..." She looked down.

"That's right. All that talk, and you didn't do shit." Elphaba released her. "Now get out, before I change my mind about hurting you."

"Wait!" Galinda looked at the redhead. "Why did you do it, Milla?"

"I...It's because I love you, Galinda. I have from the beginning..."

"But why would you do something like that to me?"

"Because you picked everyone besides me! You even fell in love with your servant for Oz's sake!"

Elphaba laughed at that. "You don't love her! You got her drunk and let her think you raped her! That's not love; that's greed! Get the fuck out, you selfish bitch." Milla glared at the green woman before storming from the room. Galinda collapsed on the side of the bed. "Galinda...are you all right?" Elphaba went to her side, taking her into her arms.

"I...I'm fine..." The blonde held close to her.

"I apologize if I scared you." Elphaba stroked her hair soothingly. "Tell me what you're feeling...what you're thinking."

"I feel...relieved..."

Elphaba smiled slightly. "Yes...I feel that as well."

"Thank you, Elphie..." Galinda kissed her lovingly. "Thank you so much...you have no idea how much it killed me to think that I hurt you."

"Anything for you, my sweet...and I do believe this hurt you more than it did me...but I'm glad I could make it right." Elphaba kissed her again, pulling her close.

"I love you so much, Elphie. You're the only person I ever want to have sex with ever again." The blonde returned the kiss, but she froze when the realization of what she had said hit her. She blushed. "I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."

Elphaba was blushing as well, and she looked down as she said, "It's all right, because I...I feel...exactly the same."

"You are the only for me."

"As you are for me..." Elphaba kissed her again, running her hands over what bare skin was exposed.

Galinda shivered at the touch, looking at her a little breathlessly. "Elphie...can you..."

"What? What's wrong? Do...you want me to stop?"

"N-no...can you...touch...me?"

"Am...am I not?"

"More..." The blonde blushed.

"Um...I'm afraid I don't understand."

Galinda took the green woman's hand in her own, leading it up to one of her breasts. She bit her lip and inhaled sharply at the feel. "Like...that..."

Elphaba's breathing quickened slightly, and she pulled her hand away. But a few moments later, she returned it to the blonde's breast, very gently squeezing it. Slowly, she brought her free hand to Galinda's other breast, surprising herself.

The blonde kissed her, deepening it quicker than usual. Her hands buried themselves in Elphaba's hair with a soft moan. Elphaba made a surprised muffled noise but soon relaxed into the kiss, keeping her hands where they were. "Th-thank you..." she mumbled between kisses.

"Whatever you wish...my sweet..."

"I love you." Galinda pulled away to look straight into her eyes, gently stroking the side of her face.

The green woman leaned into her touch. "I love you too...and I don't want you to ever feel otherwise."

"I will never doubt you again."

* * *

"I do believe that our favorite married couple has returned to Shiz."

Galinda looked up from her book. "Fiyero's back?"

"I assume so. I saw Sarima leaving the registrar's office."

"Oh..." The blonde thought for a moment. "I wonder if they'll move off campus or stay here..."

"Might I ask what it matters to you?" Elphaba said. "You're not still worried about Sarima...are you?"

"N-no...of course not. Just...curious."

"Galinda..." Elphaba moved to the blonde's side, hugging her. "Tell me the truth...please?"

"I don't know...I...I know she used to be your friend. But...something about her...it unsettles me."

The green woman held her closer. "My sweet...I understand. I'm not saying you have to like her. Just trust that I love you and I will always protect you...no matter what."

"I know that you love me Elphie, and I trust you with my life. I know you'll always be there to protect me."

"So please don't fret then." Elphaba kissed the side of her head gently.

Galinda smiled softly, leaning into her. "I'll try not to..."

"Good." Elphaba moved to sit behind her. "So...what shall we do for the rest of the day?"

"Well...cuddling for the rest of the day sounds amazing..." The blonde smiled. "But I suppose you wouldn't want that..."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I know what mind tricks you're trying here." She kissed the blonde's neck, tickling it with her lips.

Galinda giggled. "Oh, I have no idea what you mean."

"You're cute, but not enough to distract me. You just want to lie in bed with me all day."

"You know, now that you mention it...staying in bed all day with you sounds wonderful. Great idea, Elphie.

The green woman's brow furrowed slightly, but then she smiled. "Oh my sweet...you are amusing."

"Amusing in what way?"

"Amusing in all ways, my sweet."

"In all _good_ ways?"

"Of course. Don't worry your pretty blonde head about it."

"Good. I wouldn't want to annoy you or anything."

"Even if you did I wouldn't say it, for I love you too much."

The blonde nearly gaped at her. "But that isn't fair to you, Elphie."

Elphaba laughed. "My sweet I am only joking. Please calm yourself."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, Galinda."

The blonde would have replied, but she heard something outside. "Is that...a baby crying?"

Elphaba looked up. "It sounds like it."

Galinda stood up, going over to the window. She smiled at seeing a familiar blonde across the path, bouncing a baby in his arms. "It's Fiyero. Let's go say 'Hi,' Elphie."

Elphaba groaned. "Do I have to? Being social makes me sad..."

"Oh, come on. It won't be that bad." She took the green woman's hand and led her from the room.

"I don't want to..." Elphaba half resisted against the blonde.

"Well, if you want any Galinda cuddles tonight, you'll come."

The green woman sighed. "You hate me..."

"No, I do not." Elphaha made a face, but didn't protest further as they emerged from Crage Hall. The blonde went up on her toes to whisper in her ear. "I wouldn't make out naked with someone I didn't like," she giggled.

The green woman blushed. "We weren't...there was underwear!"

"I wasn't wearing any..." Elphaba's face was so dark green that she had to turn away, hiding behind her hands. "Oh, Elphie...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you so badly."

"I-I'm fine...go talk to Fiyero..."

"Okay..." Galinda continued on to the other blonde, coming up behind him and tapping him on the shoulder. "Having a bit of trouble there, Yero?"

The prince turned. "Oh, hi Galinda. Irji here just won't stop crying. I don't know how Sarima does it...maybe this father thing isn't for me."

"Let me try." She held out her arms for him. "I'm sure you'll be a great father, Yero. You just need some time to get used to it." The blonde gently placed his son in Galinda's outstretched arms.

"So he's doing all right then?" Elphaba asked, coming up beside the blonde heiress.

"Oh yeah. He's healthy as any baby...Elphaba...thank you again." The green woman waved it off, looking down. "Actually...could you watch Irji for a little? I need to...go find Sarima. I'll be back soon." He gave a smile, before he walked past them.

Galinda moved to sit on the nearby bench, cooing at the baby with a smile. As soon as he had been in her arms, Irji had quieted, looking up at her with big, calm eyes. "He looks just like his father."

Elphaba sat beside her, looking at Irji. "He's so tiny..." The green woman let out a slight grunt when the baby grabbed her braid. "And physical."

The blonde chuckled, gently prying Irji away from her girlfriend's hair. "It's amazing how people are brought into the world...we all start out so small..."

"Yes...you have yet to grow out of the smallness."

Galinda gently shouldered her. "I know I'm short, okay. I'm pocket-sized, remember?"

"I know...I didn't say I didn't like it." Elphaba put an arm around her. "You're perfect the way you are."

"And I feel the same about you." The blonde leaned her head against the green woman. "Elphie...do you think we'll ever have a baby?"

Elphaba froze. "I...um...my sweet, you know that if I could, I would give you anything and everything you asked for. But...it's biologically impossible for us to...well...you'd have to either adopt or...have someone...else's...baby..." Those last words were hard to get out.

"I know...And I would never have anybody else's baby, Elphie. I swear...perhaps we'll be able to give someone's deserving child a loving home."

"If that is what you wish my sweet...though I must admit, I don't think I would be the best parent."

"I think you would be a wonderful parent."

"I haven't the patience to deal with...babies."

"You have the patience to do deal with me."

"Yes, but you can speak. You can tell me when something's wrong...with babies...they just cry."

"You can tell by their body language, Elphie. It's the same as any normal person. You just have to learn their language."

"Maybe you can my sweet...but I cannot." Elphaba kissed the blonde's temple gently. "But for you...I would try."

"I love you, Elphie...so much..."

"I love you too, my sweet." A pause. "You...you really want a baby?"

"I don't know...I mean...it would be nice to start a family of my own...but I don't want to have to give you up either."

"Why...why would you have to give me up? Are...are you planning on breaking up with me?"

"N-no. Of course not. But it's like you said...it's physically impossible for either of us to have a child with the other. And I refuse to cheat on you, Elphie."

"Then we could adopt...or I...I could find a way through magic."

"Thank you, Elphie..." Galinda giggled when the baby in her arms grabbed one of her fingers and started sucking on it. "I sure hope Fiyero finds your mommy soon, Irji."

"Oh? Do you plan on kidnapping little Irji?"

"No, he's hungry...though he is quite cute..." She grinned. "Maybe I will kidnap him."

"I don't know if that would be the best idea, my sweet. How would we provide for a baby?"

The blonde gave her a very obvious look. "Do you remember who I am?"

"I meant...we're not exactly...please don't look at me like that...All I meant was that we are not properly equipped...or ready."

"I know what you meant. I'm just teasing you. I would never actually kidnap a child."

"I know you wouldn't..."

"I see you found my son. I was afraid Fiyero had left him somewhere."

The green woman immediately looked down at the familiar voice, darkening slightly. Galinda stiffened, still remembering the lake incident. "He asked us to watch Irji while he went to find you." She handed the baby over to Sarima. "He's a little hungry."

Sarima took Irji from her. "As always...I blame Fiyero for that." She didn't look at the green woman, as she said, "Thank you for watching him."

"It was nothing." The blonde gave her a small smile. "Well, I think we'll be going back up to our room now. Have a nice day, Miss Sarima."

"Yes...you too." Sarima left and Elphaba took the blonde's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"You were fine," she said, kissing the side of her head.

"Thanks..." Galinda started back inside.

"Galinda..." Elphaba followed her, grabbing her hand again. "Hey...it's fine."

"I know...I just can't get her out of my head..."

When they reached their room, Elphaba sat on the couch, pulling the blonde into her lap. She took her face gently in her hands, so that they were looking at each other. "Look at me...just me. She. Will. Never. Hurt. You. Again. I won't let anyone hurt you. I love you."

Galinda gave a small nod, leaning into the touch. "I love you too, Elphie..."

"I know what she did...is hard to forget, but I hope...that you can think of me and feel better...if only for a moment." She smiled slightly. "And if that isn't too selfish."

"I think that is the perfect solution." She gave her a smile. "And not selfish at all."

Elphaba pulled her into a tight embrace. "Good...then let's begin now, shall we?"

"That sounds like a wonderful plan."


	34. Chapter 34

******"Denpa Wave Chick Saki" co-wrote this with me. Enjoy!**

It surprised Elphaba just how tiny ancient text could be, and the green woman found herself squinting even with her glasses on. She leaned closer to the book, her nose almost touching the pages, as she muttered to herself.

That's exactly how Galinda found her when she left the bathroom after her bath. She giggled. "Have you moved at all since I went in to take a bath in the first place?"

"No, thank you. I don't want to take a bath."

"Wow...you sure are into that book, Elphie..." The blonde moved over to hug her shoulders from behind.

Elphaba became aware of the feeling, and it forced her to somewhat surface from her reading. "Galinda...I'm not done yet..."

"But I think you need a cuddle break."

"No...I don't want to lose my place."

Galinda put on a pout. "Please, Elphie? I really want some naked cuddles..."

At the word "naked", Elphaba stiffened. "Um...I...nnn...to what extent of naked are we referring to?"

"As much as is comfortable for you."

"I...well...nnn..." The green woman shrank closer to her book.

"Please?"

Elphaba sighed. "Fine...but you can't...look at me..."

The blonde nodded. "If that's what you want..."

The green woman nodded, before she set her book down after marking her page. "Okay...d-don't look," she said, as she began to undo the ties that held the top of her nightdress together.

Galinda turned away, going over to the bed and letting her towel fall from her body as she went. After letting the top half fall around her waist, Elphaba approached the blonde, sitting behind her and pulling her into an embrace. Galinda sighed happily, leaning back into her.

"I trust...that this is all right?" Elphaba asked, kissing the top of the blonde's ear gently.

She shivered. "Of course it is..."

"Good..." Elphaba sighed, holding the blonde close. "Have you finished your own homework, my sweet?"

Galinda nodded. "What little I had, yes."

"Becoming the diligent student I see," Elphaba said with a soft chuckle.

"Only because I have to..." Galinda turned around in her arms to cuddle closer to her, making sure to keep her eyes closed so she didn't see anything Elphaba didn't want her to.

The green woman held Galinda closer, resting her chin on top of the blonde's head. "Well, I suppose that works too."

"Thank you..." She wrapped her arms around Elphaba, gently stroking her back. At the feeling, Elphaba stiffened slightly, but she relaxed slowly, kissing the top of Galinda's head. The blonde continued her strokes, smiling and burying her face in the green woman's neck happily. Her brow furrowed in confusion when her hand found the tiniest of ridges on Elphaba's back. She gently traced it with a finger. _I wonder what that is..._

"Something wrong, my sweet? You have an odd look on your face."

"Elphie, what is that?" The blonde sat up a little, looking over Elphaba's side to see what she was touching.

"N-no!" Elphaba grabbed her, pushing her away gently before the blonde could look at her back. "It's...nothing. Please...you said you wouldn't look."

Galinda looked down. "I...I'm sorry. I was just curious..."

"It's...alright. I just...it's nothing. Really." She offered the blonde a smile.

Galinda returned it half-heartedly before burying her face in the green woman's neck again. _What is she trying to hide from me?_

* * *

Later that night, Elphaba had fallen asleep in the blonde's bed, one arm around the heiress and the other on the open book across her chest.

Galinda, however, lay wide awake, thinking about what had been going on with the two of them lately. Sure, they had crossed into the realm of more physical love in addition to their hearts...but Elphaba didn't seem to be trusting her enough to show the blonde her body. Was it just that she was shy? Or was she trying to hide something?

The green woman in question muttered in her sleep, her book sliding onto the mattress as she rolled over, her back to the blonde.

As much as she tried not to betray Elphaba's trust, Galinda couldn't resist looking at her back. After seeing what the green woman was so ashamed of, she had to hold back a gasp. Galinda reached out to gently run her fingers along the multitude of scars on Elphaba's body, whispering to herself, "How in Oz..."

At the feeling of being touched, Elphaba awoke. When she realized that it was Galinda touching her back, she sat up quickly, covering herself with a blanket. "What...what are you doing? You said you wouldn't!"

"I'm sorry, Elphie! I couldn't help it..." She looked down, ashamed. "Do you not trust me...?"

"I...I trust you...why would you think otherwise?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Elphaba looked down. "I...I didn't want you to know...they're ugly to look at, I know."

"Elphie..." The blonde got up on her knees, taking the green woman's face in her hands and making her look at her. "I still think you're beautiful. Your scars don't subtract anything from my love for you. If anything, they were a part of creating the woman I love now."

"Yes...they're the reason I flinch every time I see a raised hand...the reason I cannot admit to pain, no matter the circumstance. I thought...that if I could hide them from you...then it would almost be like the past never happened."

"As much as I would love for what happened in the past to be completely changed...it will never happen, Elphie. Our pasts shape our futures. They shape who we are as people."

"Of course I know that...but how could I let you see these...when they would only remind you of the life I had to lead in the palace? How could I do that to you?"

"I will never forget how I used to be...I don't want to. Remembering back to when I was nothing but a complete bitch to everyone...it helps remind me why I've changed into who I am. I love you, Elphie, and you were a large part of why I changed. But you weren't the only reason...I wanted to be a better person; a better ruler for the people of Oz."

The green woman nodded slowly. "So...they really don't bother you?"

"Of course not." Galinda shook her head. "I mean, I wish you had never had to go through anything so horrible as to leave such scars...but a person's scars do not make who they are. You are still the same Elphie I know and love."

The green woman paused, not lowering the blanket. "I...I love you too, Galinda...and I just want to be the person you deserve and not...damaged."

"I love you the way you are, Elphaba. Nothing will ever change that."

It was then that Elphaba realized just how much Galinda trusted her...so why couldn't she do the same? Very slowly, the green woman lowered the blanket, fully exposing her upper body to the blonde for the first time.

Galinda gave her a reassuring smile. "Thank you, Elphie..." She leaned forward to place a trail of gentle kisses over her body. She moved from the green woman's lips, to her shoulder's, to each of her breasts, to her stomach, and back up to her lips, softly whispering "You are beautiful" between each kiss.

Elphaba shivered at the feeling, pulling the blonde close when she had finished. "Thank you. I love you Galinda...so much..."

"I love you too, Elphaba." She gently led their bodies back down to the bed. "Now, how about we get some sleep?"

Elphaba nodded, holding Galinda close. "Fresh dreams..."

* * *

"Miss Galinda, your wand technique is completely wrong. You need to study up on this material if you have any hopes of passing my class." Madame Morrible turned to the green woman beside her. "And you Miss Thropp? Why are you not practicing your technique for the new spell?"

Elphaba made a face. "I don't believe in the use of wands. I won't subject myself to the humiliation of waving a stick around frantically, hoping something will happen."

"You are refusing to do as I tell you?"

"I am refusing to look like an idiot, yes Madame."

"Then you will receive an automatic fail in my class."

Elphaba sat up, glaring at the headmistress. "If you are trying to promote our interest in sorcery, you shouldn't be telling us how to practice it. I feel more comfortable without having to put my faith in a wand. Is that so wrong?"

"You need to learn your place, Miss Thropp. Otherwise, I will see to it that you are expelled..." She looked at the blonde next to Elphaba. "...friend of Miss Galinda or not."

"So she doesn't want to use a wand. I don't see the problem," Sarima said, sounding bored at the back of the classroom.

"The problem, Mrs Tiggular, is that she needs to learn to do as she's told by her superiors!" The headmistress's hand shot out to grab the top of Elphaba's head, as she muttered the words of a spell.

"Hey!" The green woman would have pulled away, but at that moment, a sudden vision came to her.

_She and Galinda lying together in bed...their bare bodies intertwined together...the smell of sweat hung in the air..._

Elphaba let out a gasp as the forced vision ended, leaving her to collapse on her desk, trying to catch her breath.

Galinda worriedly rubbed her shoulder, glaring up at their headmistress. "What did you do to her?"

Madame Morrible waved it off. "It was just a harmless spell, Miss Arduenna. No need to worry so..."

From where she sat at the back, Sarima watched with mild interest, twisting her training wand in her hands. She too wondered what had happened to the green woman...

Elphaba managed to push herself up into a sitting position. "Th-that wasn't fair!"

"As your headmistress, I am allowed to punish you in whichever way I deem fit for the occasion. Perhaps you would have preferred expulsion?" The green woman didn't reply, but she didn't pick up her wand either. Instead, she opened a book and began reading sulkily. "That's what I thought." Madame Morrible continued her way around the classroom, observing the other students practicing.

Galinda took the green woman's hand in her own, worriedly looking at her. "Elphie, what did she do to you?"

"She...forced me to have a vision."

The blonde gave a small gasp. "Of what?"

Upon remembering just what the vision had been of, Elphaba darkened slightly. "Just...us...at dinner tonight," she lied quickly.

"Really? But you acted like it was such a horrifying vision..."

"N-no...it was just unpleasant to experience...and there was meat..."

"Oh...okay." Galinda gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'm sorry she did that to you, Elphie."

"It's all right, my sweet." Elphaba squeezed her hand back. "I'm uninjured, so don't fret."

"Alright." The blonde turned back to practice with her wand again. "Soooo...since you had a vision of it...does that mean we're going to dinner...tonight?" She blushed a little.

Elphaba blushed a little too, caught in her lie. "Yes...of course...you know my visions always come true." The green woman smiled. "I do believe we may even be going into town."

"Really? Where?"

"I...I couldn't tell...it looked nice though...your kind of place; definitely not mine."

The blonde's excitement grew. "Oh, Elphie, I'm so excited! Our first real date."

"O-oh? Is...is that what you call it?"

Galinda's smile quickly disappeared. "Is this not a date? I...I'm so sorry. I just jumped to conclusions."

"N-no!" Elphaba took her hand again. "I...I do want it to be. I just didn't realize...I've never...been on a date, you see. I've only accompanied you on yours."

The blonde gave her a soft smile. "Well, then I'll just have to make sure that your first date is more wonderful than you could ever imagine."

Elphaba smiled. "I look forward to it."

* * *

Elphaba paced nervously in their room. "Galinda, aren't you done yet?" she called for the third time.

Elphie, you've asked me that three times now, and the answer is still 'almost.' Give me five more minutes."

"You said that ten minutes ago!" The green woman ran a hand through her hair again, which she had opted to leave down for the night.

"I'm just trying to make sure that everything is perfect. I promise that I'm almost done this time." Elphaba sighed, leaning against the wall and making to push back her glasses, but remembering that she'd taken them off for their date. Galinda stuck her head out from the bathroom soon after. "Are you ready?"

"I've been ready! The longer you take, the closer I come to taking off this dress."

The blonde's eyes widened a bit. "As beautiful as your body is...I'm not sure that would be appropriate for where we're going...But I just wanted to tell you that I'm ready now too." Galinda stepped out of the bathroom with a blush, revealing her outfit. After returning from class, the blonde had spent hours trying to pick the perfect dress for their first date, and she finally found it. The dress was off-white and strapless, but it had a layer of lace over it that covered her upper chest and down to her arms, showing off the perfect amount of skin for her often shy girlfriend.

Elphaba could only stare at the blonde, mouth slightly agape. "Glin...you...I'm sure if I were wearing my glasses, they would be fogging up."

She blushed more. "Thanks..."

The green woman cleared her throat, straightening up. "I...um...may I escort you out?" she asked, offering the blonde her arm.

Galinda happily took the extended arm. "It would be my honor to accept your offer." She followed the green woman from their room.

Elphaba led her out to the waiting carriage, helping the blonde out when they reached their destination. "So to be honest...I am somewhat terrified."

"Oh, no. What's wrong, Elphie?"

"I...this isn't...a type of place I'm used to. It's so...high class."

"You'll be fine, Elphie. I'll be here with you the whole time, remember?"

"I know, which is why I cannot mess up. The green will be distracting enough...I can't humiliate the heiress of Oz by acting like a fool."

"I love you for every part of you. That includes all of your little screw ups and everything. You won't humiliate me, I promise."

"I hope that is true..." Elphaba held the door for her as they entered, and the waiter led them to a table in a back corner, overlooking a small garden. The green woman leaned in close to the blonde, whispering, "It's so quiet..."

"It's because most people in higher society think they are so high and mighty that others do not deserve to hear their voices." She giggled.

"That's not what your father thinks..." Elphaba muttered, as she opened the menu. "Oh, Oz...I don't know what any of this is. Why does everything have to be so...fancy?"

"Because it's a fancy restaurant, silly."

"Well, yes...but...why does it have to be so complicated?" She looked at the blonde. "I mean, like this: 'Canard à la Rouennaise'. What is that?"

"That's duck in blood sauce, Elphie."

Elphaba's face turned a pale green. "Because killing a duck wasn't enough...? Now they have to soak it in blood?" She set her menu down. "I...I think ill just have a salad."

Galinda cringed a little. "I'm sorry. Perhaps we should have picked a place a little more...vegetarian friendly."

"N-no. This...this is for you. I'm fine. Really...it's harder to cater to my needs than yours."

"But still..." When their waiter came by, Galinda ordered her food, also asking for a large glass of milk to go with it.

Elphaba meanwhile was trying to keep from nervously playing with her hair, her gaze on the white tablecloth. "W-well this is...nice..."

Galinda reached over to grab her hand under the table. "Elphie, we don't have to stay if you don't feel comfortable."

"N-no, I'm fine...just moving out of my comfort zone..." She gave the blonde a smile. "I...will be happy if you are enjoying yourself."

"I'll always enjoy myself, so long as I'm with you."

"I...enjoy being with you as well." Elphaba gave her hand a squeeze.

* * *

"Thanks again for tonight, Elphie. I had a wonderful time." Galinda moved to sit on her bed with a happy sigh.

"I...I'm glad," Elphaba sat beside her, taking off her shoes.

The blonde laid down, putting her head in Elphaba's lap. "Did you have fun?"

"Of course...I always have fun with you." The green woman began to stroke Galinda's hair gently. "I am just glad that you enjoyed yourself."

"It's very touching how you're happy I enjoyed myself...but I want to make sure that you enjoyed yourself too." She purred at the touch.

Elphaba couldn't help but smile at the noise. "As I said, I was with you; therefore, I enjoyed myself."

Galinda smiled too. "I'm glad..."

The green woman continued to stroke Galinda's hair. "So what shall we do with the rest of our night?"

"Hmmmm...we could...take baths and then return to the comfiness of naked cuddles in bed."

"Well we can't take a bath together, so why don't you go now my sweet? I'll clean up out here."

"But we can take a bath at the same time in the same room."

Elphaba froze. "B-but that would mean seeing each other...naked...fully."

"I thought we'd already...seen it all anyway..."

"Well our tops, but not...nnnn...fine, but I...I need to keep my underwear...on."

"O-okay...I understand."

"I'm sorry Galinda..." Elphaba stood and moved into the bathroom. "Are you coming?"

"It's fine, Elphie." The blonde followed her, turning on the water when she got there. The green woman turned away from the blonde, as she took off her dress, letting it fall and pool around her feet. She still didn't look at the heiress, as she undid her bra, allowing it to fall as well.

Galinda did her best not to look at her girlfriend and make her feel embarrassed. After letting her own dress fall, though, she was overwhelmed by the sudden urge to kiss the green woman. The blonde crossed the room quickly, pushing Elphaba back up against the counter and kissing her deeply. The green woman was taken aback and let out a muffled noise. "Galinda-" she managed through the kisses.

"I love you so much, Elphaba..." She deepened the kisses, pulling their bodies close.

Elphaba blushed at the feeling. "I love you too..." She hesitantly placed her hands on the blonde's hips. Galinda's hands buried themselves in the green woman's hair. Elphaba pulled Galinda a little closer, wondering why the blonde was acting this way.

"Elphie..." she pulled away from the kiss, breathing hard. "...touch me..."

This time, the green woman knew what Galinda meant. She slowly raised her hands up to the blonde's breasts, placing them gently. Galinda pushed herself harder against her hands with a soft moan. She returned to kissing the green woman deeply. Elphaba blushed again when Galinda moved closer, but she kissed the blonde back, keeping her hands where they were.

"M-more..." the blonde breathed.

"W-what?" Elphaba wasn't sure what Galinda meant now. "I...show me where..."

The blonde gently took Elphaba's hand and led it down between her legs, gasping at the feel. She bit her lip, leaning forward to rest her forehead against the green woman's shoulder. Elphaba froze, inhaling sharply. A feeling of deja vu set over her and a brief memory of Sarima came to mind. The green woman didn't move, as her heart rate and breathing began to quicken. "Elphie...please..." Galinda kissed her, hands deep in her raven hair again.

"I..." The vision from class came to her mind...and then she thought of the Wizard. If he found out...this would be unacceptable. "I can't..."

The blonde pulled away, looking up at her. "W-why?"

"I...I just...can't...I don't know what...I might hurt you."

"You won't hurt me, Elphie." Galinda's hand slid down the green woman's stomach and then between her legs. "Just like I won't hurt you..."

"N-no!" Elphaba grabbed her wrist, pushing her away. The green woman was close to hyperventilating now as memories of Sarima came rushing back. "D-don't touch me..." she said, turning away from the blonde.

"I'm sorry..." she breathed, slowly backing away on the verge of tears.

Elphaba looked at her. "Please don't cry...I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"I shouldn't have...pushed you...so much..." She buried her face in her hands, letting her tears flow.

Elphaba quickly pulled her into a hug. "No, it's fine...really. It's just me...please don't be upset."

"I-I ruined it..." she sobbed.

"Galinda my sweet, really it's fine. Please don't cry..."

"But I ruined our first date!"

"No...no you didn't. It was still a wonderful first date. I just...wasn't expecting this to happen, that's all." Elphaba kissed the top of her head.

"Tonight was supposed to be perfect..."

"Galinda look at me." Elphaba took her face in her hands, gently making them look at each other. "Tonight I was with you in a way that I never thought I would be...but I was. So tonight was perfect...because I had you."

"I love you, Elphie..." The blonde wiped away her tears before burying her head in Elphaba's shoulder.

"I love you too...so please dry your tears and calm yourself. There is nothing to be upset about."

Galinda nodded, sniffling. "O-okay..."

* * *

"If Morrible even looks at me the wrong way one more time, I swear to Oz she is going to experience the full extent of my magic on her stupid fish face!"

"Oh, Elphie..." The blonde shook her head with a sigh. "Please don't do anything to upset her. I don't want you to get kicked out of school." She frowned.

Elphaba crossed her arms, looking down and kicking at a rock. "I know...I just...she makes me so mad!"

"I know she does, but you can't let it get to you."

"You can say that once she's grabbed your head and...violated your magic." A pause. "N-not that I'd ever let her do that to you! I'd break her wrist first."

"I know you wouldn't. I'm just afraid that you're going to snap at her someday and get yourself in trouble."

"Oh my sweet...your concern for me is touching." Elphaba took the blonde's hand, as they continued walking. A sound soon caught her attention, and she said, "Did you hear that?"

Galinda looked around. "Hear what?"

"I'm not sure..." Elphaba paused, looking around as well. Finally, her eyes fell on a snowy cat high up in a tree. "Oh...she looks stuck..."

"Oh, no! What should we do? We can't just leave her there." The green woman dropped her bag, before she began climbing the tree. "Elphie, please be careful..." Galinda watched her closely.

"I am always careful." Elphaba continued climbing, until she reached the feline. "All right...ready to go back down?" The cat hissed at her. "I see we're going to do this the hard way." She looked down at the blonde. "If I fall, try not to let me die, okay?" she called.

"I would never- wait. You're not going to fall right?"

"I...hope not." Elphaba reached for the cat, only to receive a cut across the back of her hand. She let out a low growl. "Please don't be difficult..." She tried again, and the feline snapped at her. "Fine." Elphaba grabbed her quickly, pulling her close. The cat hissed and scratched at her, making climbing down a little difficult. About ten feet off the ground, the cat managed to scratch her across the face, and Elphaba fell through the branches, one leaving a long gash in her arm. She hit the ground, the cat still in her arms.

"Oh, Oz! Elphie, are you alright?" The blonde rushed to her side.

"I'm fine...that only hurt a little..." Elphaba sat up, the once fiesty feline now shaking in her arms. "Oh, she's trembling...I didn't mean to scare the poor thing..."

Galinda gasped at the sight of the green woman's injury, and she quickly looked away. "You're hurt!"

"It's just a few scratches...I'm still alive." Elphaba stood. "Let's go back to our room...I should probably clean these."

The blonde took a deep breath. "Let me heal it."

"Galinda, you don't have to...I don't want you fainting out here."

"I want to try..."

"All right..." Elphaba held her injured arm out to the blonde. "But please stop if you feel light headed at all." Galinda nodded, taking another deep breath before placing her hand over the bleeding wound. She started muttering the words to a spell. Elphaba inhaled sharply at the burning feeling in her arm, and she kept her gaze on the blonde, ready to react if anything happened. "Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine..." She gently pulled away. "I think it's...done..." Galinda gave a tired sigh, feeling a wave of relief when she looked down and the wound was completely gone.

"Thank you..." Elphaba pulled the blonde close with her free arm. "Now let's go back. You look tired."

"Y-yeah...just a little..."

The green woman helped the blonde back, setting the cat on the couch when they arrived. "Well...I don't know where she came from, but I suppose we have a pet now," Elphaba said, sitting in a chair and pulling the blonde into her lap. Galinda curled up against her, cupping the green woman's cheek. She quickly healed the scratch there before pulling her down for a kiss. Elphaba smiled slightly, holding her closer. "Mmm...thank you my sweet. You're too good to me."

"I could say the same about you, Elphie."

**Reviews are always welcome ^^**


	35. Chapter 35

******My buddy "Denpa Wave Chick Saki" co-wrote this with me. Enjoy!**

****Elphaba emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around herself and her white shadow at her heels. "All right...I'm done, Glin."

The blonde giggled. "It looks like someone sure likes you, Elphie." She watched the cat following close behind her girlfriend. Galinda closed her sketchbook and put it away.

Elphaba sat on her bed, Malky hopping up beside her. "I suppose...even though she's the reason I fell out of that tree."

"I guess she's just very thankful to you for saving her."

"Perhaps." Elphaba began brushing her hair out, Malky batting at the ends of the raven strands.

The blonde giggled before heading into the bathroom. "I'm just going to take a quick bath."

"All right." Elphaba stood and made her way into her closet, while Malky hopped off the bed and headed back into the bathroom, mewing softly.

Galinda had just stripped out of her dress. When she turned around to reach for the tub faucet, she noticed Malky coming through the door and starting to bat at the tie to her robe hanging by the door. Galinda smiled, kneeling down and holding her hand out to the cat. "Well, aren't you just adorable?"

As soon as Malky saw the blonde reaching out, she crouched down and hissed at her, ears flat and hair standing up. Galinda's eyes widened at the sudden change and she jumped back. The cat started to advance on her, hissing and growling still. Galinda kept backing away, the back of her legs soon hitting the edge of the tub. The blonde fell back, hitting her head on the other side of the tub, but she ignored the pain, just trying to stay away from the cat. "E-Elphie!"

The green woman's head snapped up at the sound of her name. She ran into the bathroom, saying, "What's wrong? Are you all right?" When she saw Malky hissing and the blonde in the tub, she knew. "Malky no!" She picked the cat up and set her outside the bathroom, returning to pull the blonde into her arms, sitting on the tub's edge. "Are you all right?"

Galinda sat up, rubbing the back of her head with a small wince. "Owwie...I hit my head when I fell." She looked up at Elphaba with a small smile. "Elphie, I don't think your cat likes me..."

Elphaba didn't smile back. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think she would..." She kissed the back of Galinda's head gently. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine, Elphie. I might have a bump and a headache later, but I'm fine." Galinda smiled, stroking the side of the green woman's face. "Don't worry so much. You'll get wrinkles." She giggled.

"I can't help but worry..." Elphaba pulled her close. "It comes with loving you."

The blonde gaped. "Are you saying that all I do is worry you?"

"N-no! I just meant that I love you so much, that I...I can't help but worry. If you ever hurt...I hurt too."

Galinda smiled leaning forward to give her a kiss. "I know what you mean, Elphie. I feel the same." She rested her forehead against Elphaba's.

The green woman smiled slightly. "Good...I'm glad. I...I'll leave now so you can bathe."

"Can you...stay, please?" She blushed.

Elphaba blushed as well. "Uhhh...s-sure...if you so wish." She reached over to turn on the faucet for the blonde.

Galinda quickly stripped off her underwear before it got wet and threw them over with her dress. She curled her legs up to her chest. "Thanks...it's nice having someone in here. It doesn't feel so lonely..." She smiled.

Elphaba nodded. "I apologize for not being able to join you." Her face darkened at that.

"I-it's fine. I understand." The blonde took Elphaba's hand in her own. "But I still enjoy having you near me."

Before she could stop herself, Elphaba let out a hiss and pulled her burning hand away. "I...I'm sorry...your hand was wet."

Galinda gasped, looking down and retracting her own hand. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think..."

Elphaba dried her hand off, before she used the towel to dry Galinda's hand. Once it was safe, she took the blonde's hand. "It was an accident...I'm all right. I forbid you from feeling bad."

"I'm still sorry." After stretching out and using her foot to turn off the faucet with a giggle, Galinda curled up against the side of the tub, resting her head against the green woman's shoulder.

Elphaba kissed the top of her head. "If that helps you feel better, than I accept your apology."

"Thanks, Elphie." She smiled. "I really like being close to you...It's nice."

Her face turned dark green. "I...I like being close to you as well...in all the meanings of the word."

* * *

After finishing her bath, Galinda pulled on a clean dress and sat on her bed with her sketchbook. Elphaba moved to sit beside her, the Grimmerie in her lap. She shooed Malky away when the feline approached. "You don't have to keep shooing her away, you know?"

"I am punishing her for attacking you like that. Unless you liked smacking your head on the tub..."

"Well, of course I didn't. But that doesn't mean you should just keep her away completely."

"Well, only for the afternoon. It's not forever." Elphaba looked down at her book, pushing her glasses back up her nose. Malky rubbed her head against Elphaba's leg, but the green woman continued to ignore her. Galinda watched for a few moments before opening her sketchbook and starting a new piece. The two sat in silence, but the memory of that night in the bathroom still tugged at the green woman. She tried to ignore it, but after glancing at Galinda, she finally gave up. "Galinda, you...you know I love you right? And I...I trust you...more than anyone."

The blonde gave her a smile. "Of course I do, Elphie. Why in Oz would you think I didn't?"

"W-well after our first date...in the bathroom...I know I kind of...freaked out, but you have to understand...it wasn't because you did something wrong. I...I just wasn't expecting it and...well, I...you and I...um..."

"And you're not ready. Don't worry, Elphie. I understand." She gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "And I'm not going to pressure you into doing anything you don't want to."

"B-but I...I just...I want...if we go slow..." The green woman suddenly stopped. "I'm late for Dr. Dillamond's research!" She leapt up, grabbing her bag and bolting for the door. "I'll be back later Glin!"

Galinda was left sitting on the bed, staring at the door, as she tried to figure out what had just happened. Malky hopped up onto the dresser, curling up and watching the blonde. Galinda went back to her sketching, eyeing the cat warily every once in a while. The feline eventually fell asleep, as the hours passed and the sun began to set over Shiz.

The blonde spent a large portion of the afternoon sketching on her bed and remembering how nice it had been to have so much of Elphaba's skin touching her own that night. As it got later, however, Galinda got lonelier, wondering when the green woman would return. When she ran out of things to do, she got ready for bed. After getting into her bed, the blonde tossed and turned under the covers, unable to fall asleep without her girlfriend beside her. She finally ended up moving over to Elphaba's bed, snuggling up under the covers and smiling as the green woman's scent surrounded her. Galinda fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

It was late when Elphaba finally did return, later than she had intended. To make up for it, she had decided to bring back a bouquet for the blonde. Upon entering their room, she found all the lights off, which told her that Galinda was most likely in bed. She gently opened the bedroom door, saying, "Glin? You awake?" She was a little confused when she saw the heiress in her bed, but she smiled slightly, setting the flowers on the night stand and sitting beside the blonde to begin taking her boots off.

A soft whimper escaped Galinda's throat. "Nnnn, Elphie..."

The green woman turned at the sound of her name. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

Galinda's whimper had grown into a quiet moan, "Elphie...please..." She uncurled herself in her sleep, one of her hands unknowingly sliding down her stomach to touch herself with a shuttering breath.

Elphaba froze when she saw that, not sure if she should say anything. The blonde didn't appear to be awake...and the green woman knew she should look away...but found herself unable to.

The feeling of pleasure soon woke the blonde up, but she didn't stop, her eyes still closed tightly imagining it was the green woman. Galinda pulled her hand away another minute or so later with a soft groan, realizing that she had gotten as far as she could by herself.

At this point, Elphaba's face was the darkest green it had ever been, and when she saw the blonde pull away, she quickly stood, but she tripped over her boots, falling to the floor.

Galinda jumped at the sound. She cautiously looked over the side of the bed, seeing the green figure on the floor. "E-elphie? W-what are you doing down there?" She blushed furiously. _She didn't see that, did she? Oz, I hope not_.

"I...I...I fell." Elphaba stood up, rubbing the back of her head. "Um..." She grabbed the flowers and held them out to the blonde. "These...are for you."

"Th-thanks..." The blonde couldn't meet her eyes, taking the flowers in her hand. "I...you're...you're back late..." She held the covers close over her, as if to hide herself, even though she was in her nightdress.

"It's...later than I had intended...I apologize." Elphaba moved over to the closet, beginning to change into her nightdress. Almost inaudibly, she said, "You don't have to do that you know."

The blonde's blush grew. "D-do what?" She set the flowers on the bedside table.

Elphaba emerged and moved to sit beside the blonde, looking down. "You know...touch yourself...that way..."

"Y-you saw..." She brought her knees up to her chest. "I didn't mean to...I was having a dream about...about us doing it...and then I just...I didn't want the feeling to stop. I don't want to pressure you into...doing it, Elphie..."

"I...I know..." She took the blonde's hand. "Galinda...before I left...I said that if we took it slow...maybe we could...nnn...I...I love you...and I want to make you happy...and I do want to try...with you..."

"Are...are you sure?"

"I...yes..." Elphaba leaned in to kiss her gently. "Just...forgive me...if I do something...wrong."

Galinda nodded. "I understand, Elphie..." She deepened the kiss with a soft moan. Elphaba pushed her back onto the bed gently, moving over her in way that kept all her weight off the blonde. The green woman leaned down to kiss her again. Galinda's hand buried itself in Elphaba's hair, holding her close, as her other hand held onto her waist.

Hesitantly, Elphaba reached down to undo the ties on Galinda's nightdress, slowly pushing it down her shoulders. "Is this...all right?"

"Yes..." the blonde breathed. Elphaba gently pulled the nightdress from Galinda's body, pushing it onto the floor. She held the blonde close with one arm, the other running over her bare skin as she kissed her again. Galinda shivered with a small smile. Her hand moved to the front of Elphaba's nightdress, pausing. She pulled away from the kiss. "Can I?" Elphaba nodded slowly, distracting herself by kissing the blonde again. As she started undoing the dress and sliding it off of her, Galinda smiled. "Elphie, you're beautiful." Her hands ran down her back.

At the feeling, Elphaba's back arched, pushing herself closer to the blonde. "I...thank you...so are you...my sweet."

Galinda breath hitched. "Elphie..." Her hands itched strip off the green woman's underwear, but she refrained.

Sensing what Galinda wanted, Elphaba pulled back a little. "Are...are you sure this is what you want? I have nothing to offer you but my green self..."

"I don't mind...I like your green, and I love you."

Elphaba smiled slightly. "A-all right..." Slowly she reached down to remove her own underwear, dropping it off the bed and leaving herself fully exposed to the blonde for the first time. Her gaze was down, as she found it impossible to look at the heiress, afraid of her reaction.

The blonde felt flutters in her stomach at seeing Elphaba's body revealed. She wrapped her arms around the green woman's neck, bringing her down for a deep kiss. "You're more beautiful than I could ever imagine..."

The green woman was somewhat surprised, but she held Galinda close, reaching down shakily, brushing against the hem of her underwear. "Can..."

Galinda nodded, her breath shaky. "Y-yes..."

Elphaba slowly stripped the blonde of her underwear, letting it fall to the side. She ran her hands over the bare skin, inhaling softly. She leaned down to kiss her again, trembling slightly. "I...I shouldn't be doing this...to you..."

"I love you..." The blonde looked up into her eyes. "Please...I need you..."

The green woman nodded slowly, running her hands over the blonde's breasts as she leaned down to kiss her neck. She left a trail of kisses up Galinda's neck, reaching her lips and kissing her deeply as one hand slid down the blonde's stomach, stopping between her legs. "Are...are you sure...this is really what you want? Do you...love me...trust me this much?" she asked again.

Galinda's breath hitched, and she nodded. "Please..."

Elphaba took a deep breath, before she very slowly pushed one finger inside the blonde. "Like...this?"

Galinda gasped, "Y-yes...," her back arching and pushing her chest against the green woman's body. She buried a hand deep into the brunette's hair.

Elphaba slowly slid her finger in and out of the blonde, soon adding a second finger. She held Galinda close, kissing anywhere she could reach. "Are you...all right?"

She moaned, nodding her head. "I'm better...than 'alright'..."

A sudden memory of Sarima started to surface, but Elphaba forced it away. _No. Sarima is not here. This is Galinda, the woman I love._ Elphaba pulled away slightly to ask, "Do...do you want me to...add another?"

"Y-yes..." Galinda writhed against her. The green woman added a third finger, kissing Galinda again, as she began to move her fingers inside her quicker. The blonde clutched her closer. "Oh, Oz...Elphie..." Elphaba's head came to rest on the blonde's shoulder, as her fingers continued to move inside Galinda, burning beads of sweat forming on her body. The blonde kept writhing and moaning against her. A few minutes later, Galinda's hand wandered down to gently stop the green woman's hand, breathing hard. "Thank you, Elphie. That was...amazing."

"I...did I...hurt you?" Elphaba asked, wondering why Galinda had stopped her. This...this was not how it had ended with Sarima...

"No-no, of course not. I was just...done..." She blushed, giving her a gentle kiss. "Thank you..."

Elphaba withdrew, leaving to wipe her hand off before she returned, moving over the blonde again. "Was...was I...acceptable?"

"You...you were wonderful, Elphie," she chuckled breathlessly. Galinda stroked the side of the green woman's face, looking into her eyes with a smile. "I love you."

Elphaba placed a hand over the blonde's. "I love you too..." She leaned down to kiss her again.

Galinda deepened the kiss a little, gently rolling them over so that she was a little on top of Elphaba. "Elphie, do you...want me to...you know...?" She blushed.

Elphaba blushed at having Galinda on top of her, and she looked away. "I...I don't want you to...have to do anything...you don't want..."

The blonde sat up, looking down at her with a reassuring smile. "But I want to, Elphie. I love you so much, and...if you're comfortable with it, I'd like to return the favor."

"I...I love you too...a-and I trust you...just...please...go slow..."

"I will." Galinda slowly pushed her back onto the bed, leaning down to kiss her. Elphaba held her close, deepening their kiss, as she trembled against the blonde. The heiress's hand moved down to massage Elphaba's breast, but she paused, looking down at her. "Elphie...you're trembling...are you sure?"

"Y-yes...just nervous...I'm sorry..."

"Okay..." Galinda leaned down to suck on the green woman's breast, as her hand wandered down between her legs. Elphaba gasped at the slight burning in her breast, and her body tensed when she felt Galinda's hand move lower. The blonde gently slipped a finger, pausing with wide eyes when she met a resistance not too far in. _She's still..._ "Elphie...are you sure? This will...hurt a little..."

The green woman closed her eyes, teeth clenched tightly at the feeling. "P-please..." she managed to gasp out.

The blonde bit her lip before breaking through the barrier as gently as she could, holding the green woman close. "I'm sorry, Elphie..." Elphaba let out a slightly painful grunt at the feeling, clutching at Galinda and close to hyperventilating. "Are you okay?" She paused.

"Y-yes...I'm fine..." She held Galinda close, her eyes still closed. Galinda slowly started to slide her finger in and out of her, kissing her in an attempt to distract from the pain. The green woman kissed her back fiercely, as her back arched at the feeling of Galinda moving inside her. Slowly, the pain started to give way to pleasure, and Elphaba was surprised to hear herself moan for the first time. Galinda slipped another finger inside of her, sliding a little faster.

Elphaba let out another gasp, holding Galinda tightly and running a hand through her hair as her pleasure built. The blonde started moving her fingers a little inside of her, giving her a little kiss. "Are you alright, Elphie?"

"F-fine..." Elphaba breathed. Galinda kissed her deeply, continuing her thrusts. After a certain point, her pleasure stopped building, and Elphaba reached down to grasp the blonde's wrist, stopping her.

The blonde froze, looking down at her. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you, Elphie?"

"N-no...that was...much nicer...than I imagined."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...thank you..." Elphaba gave her a weak smile and kissed her gently.

"I love you."

"I love you too..."

Galinda gave her a smile, stroking her cheek gently. "So much..." She gently pulled out of the green woman, making the mistake of looking at her fingers covered in Elphaba's blood. The blonde fell to the side of the green woman in a dead faint.

"Galinda!" Elphaba sat up, almost crying out at the pain between her legs. She ignored it, as she picked the blonde up gently, carrying her into the bathroom and quickly cleaning the blood off her fingers.

The blonde woke up a few minutes later. When she remembered what had happened, she shot up, a hand to her head. "Oh, Oz! Elphie, I'm so sorry!"

"It's all right...you gave me a scare for a moment there, my sweet." Elphaba carried her back into the bedroom, setting her down on the bed.

"I'm fine. You know how I am with blood. Are you alright, though? You're the one who...well..."

"I...it hurts a little...but we...oh Oz...Galinda we just...we just had..." Elphaba sat down, pulling her knees up to her chest, as the realization began to fully sink in.

"Please don't freak out on me." The blonde frowned a little, wrapping her arms around the green woman. "I love you so much, and I'm so happy this happened. D-do you regret that we did it...?"

"N-no...of course not...I just...how could you bring yourself...to touch someone like me...the way you did? How could you love me enough...to let me...do that to you?"

"Because I love you, Elphie." Galinda moved slightly away, when tears started to slide down her face, not wanting to burn the green woman. "I love every last beautiful inch of you...inside and out."

Elphaba pulled her close, not caring if she was burnt. "Please don't cry. I love you too...I just never imagined...that we would...together..."

The blonde chuckled, giving a sniff. "And did you think I thought that all these years?"

"W-well...of course neither of us expected...I just...feel so lucky...that out of everyone in Oz...all the people who are above me...you chose your green servant..."

"I love you, Elphie..." Galinda gently cupped the side of her face, stroking her cheek with her thumb and looking deep into her eyes.

Elphaba smiled slightly. "I love you too..." She pulled the blonde into a hug before falling back onto the bed. "I don't know about you, but I feel rather tired..."

Galinda blushed. "Don't you want to...um...clean up...first?"

"Wh-" Elphaba paused, sitting up and releasing the blonde. "Oh...I'm sorry..." She got up and headed into the bathroom, picking up her bottle of oil and beginning to wash herself off.

Galinda would have followed, but she didn't want to worry her by fainting again. "Are you okay, Elphie?"

"I'm fine..." Elphaba emerged, moving back to the bed. "Am I clean enough to sleep with you now?"

The blonde patted the bed next to her. "I would love it if you joined me."

Elphaba lay down beside her, taking her into her arms again. "Fresh dreams my sweet."

Galinda snuggled closer to her with a smile. "I love you, Elphie."

"I love you too...with everything that I am..."

"Nighty nighty, Elphie." The blonde drifted off to sleep quickly in her love's arms.

* * *

Elphaba did not wake early the next morning as was usual for her. Instead, she rolled over, muttering incoherent words in her sleep. Glinda woke up when the green woman moved. She smiled, gently stroking a strand of raven hair from Elphaba's face. The green woman twitched at the feeling, raising a hand up to brush at her face, before she opened her eyes. "Hey..." she said, her voice laced with sleep.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." The blonde leaned forward to gently kiss Elphaba's forehead.

"I think that title belongs to you," Elphaba said, yawning. She closed her eyes again with a sigh. "Was last night a dream?"

"I dearly hope it wasn't...unless we both had the same dream. Though I doubt it was." She stroked through Elphaba's raven hair. "It was far too wonderful to not be real…"

Elphaba's dark eyes opened again. "You...you really enjoyed yourself that much? I wasn't...bad?"

Galinda gave her a smile. "Last night was the most wonderful night of my life."

"I...it was wonderful for me...too..."

The blonde actually started to tear up. "I love you..."

The tears took Elphaba aback. "I love you too...why are you crying? Please don't..."

"I just...you have no idea how...happy I am right now..."

Elphaba smiled slightly, pulling Galinda close and resting their foreheads together. "I think I do...because I'm feeling it too..."

"So what should we do today?" The blonde sniffed with a small smile, wiping at her tears. "After such a wonderful night, I'm not sure anything will be able to measure up."

Elphaba pulled her close with a sigh, kissing the top of her head. "Would you be content...just staying like this?"

Galinda buried her face in the green woman's neck. "I would _love_ to stay like this."

Elphaba smiled at the feeling. "Then here is where we will stay."

The blonde gave a small shiver. She pulled the covers higher over them and snuggled closer to Elphaba. "Why are you so warm?"

Elphaba chuckled softly, stroking the blonde's hair. "It's my green; it retains heat better."

"Well then since I can't be green...you'll just have to always stay with me to keep me warm."

"Well, I suppose I can live with that...there are worse things..."

The blonde rubbed her face against Elphaba's neck with a content sigh. "You're so soft Elphie."

"I could say the same about you, my sweet." Elphaba's hands ran up and down the smooth skin of Galinda's back. A sigh soon escaped the green woman though, as the thoughts that had weighted heavily on her mind finally spilled out as she said, "Galinda...I know...we wanted this to remain a secret, but...now we're in pretty deep, and I...I'm not strong enough to lose you...so are you going to be willing...to stay with me...even if it means people finding out?"

Galinda looked up at her. "Elphie, of course I will. Do...do you really doubt me that much?"

"N-no. I just...this isn't...socially acceptable. I know you love me for me, but other people won't see it like that. If you weren't...well, the heiress of Oz...things would maybe be different...but as you are..."

"I love you." She cupped the green woman's face. "I love you more than anything. I know that we haven't exactly been together for the longest time...but already I feel like I would die without you. I need you more than air. Of course I will plan on taking the throne for now, but if the time comes and the people will not accept me with you by my side, then I will leave. I can't live without you, Elphie, please understand that."

"I..." Tears welled up in her eyes, and Elphaba quickly turned away, swiping at them so Galinda wouldn't see. "I can't live without you either...but Oz needs you. You can't abdicate your throne for me, if it comes to that...because just the fact that you would...means so much to me..."

Galinda turned her back to face her, wiping away the green woman's tears. "I love you...and Oz would be better off with Nessa ruling than with a brokenhearted Galinda." She gave her a reassuring smile.

Looking into the blonde's eyes caused Elphaba to fully lose her composure for the first time, and she began to sob. "H-h-how could you pick me? It doesn't make sense! I-I-I don't have anything to offer you a-and I came off the streets! Y-you deserve the best, yet somehow, you picked me. A woman with skin green as sin...and now you would give up e-e-everything for me. I can't...I can't..." Elphaba tried to catch her breath, which resulted in near hyperventilation.

Galinda held her close, stroking her raven hair soothingly. "Elphie, you are the best...the best for _me_."

"B-but I-I-I-I...I don't deserve you..." Elphaba clung to the blonde, her face buried in Galinda's shoulder.

"I think you deserve everything in Oz. You're more wonderful than you give yourself credit for. You're beautiful inside and out. You're the kindest person I have ever known. You're smart and wonderful, and anybody should be happy to have you...and I just thank Lurline every day that, after everything from our past, you still chose me."

Elphaba let out a sniffle, still clinging to the blonde. "I...I held on...because I never forgot that little girl...who first reached out to me...and every day I endured because...I clung to the hope...that she would come back...and then you did...I love you Galinda...and I can't lose you."

"You won't lose me, Elphie...you'll never lose me again."

The green woman sat back, wiping her face. "I...thank you..."

"No. Thank _you_, Elphie."

Elphaba just nodded, before she leaned against the blonde again. After a pause, she said, "You never saw me break down...we will never speak of that again."

Galinda chuckled. "But what if I liked seeing you like that. You opened yourself up to me more than you ever have before..."

"But I was trained to never show weakness...and that's what just happened...how can you see me as a bodyguard if I am slave to my emotions?"

"Because all I see is the woman I love more than anything."

Elphaba sighed, running her hands down Galinda's back. "I...I'll always be right by your side...no matter what happens...or what people say..."

The blonde shivered a little at the touch, her back arching closer to Elphaba's body. "I look forward to always having you with me."

"As do I...but Miss Galinda...what will people _say_?"

"They will see us together and see how much we love each other." Galinda gave her a smile.

Elphaba smiled slightly. "If you don't mind...then I don't mind either."

The blonde's smile faded a little, and she looked down. "But...maybe we should...tone it down just a little around other people."

Elphaba sat up. "I...I thought you wanted me to...did you not? Did I embarrass you? I'm sorry..."

"N-no! You didn't do anything wrong, Elphie. I just...I _will _tell everyone eventually, but...I don't want Popsicle to find out because of people gossiping around here..."

Elphaba's eyes widened slightly. "I...I didn't even think...I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine, Elphie. Don't freak out so much about it. Let's just...act only has friends outside of our room from now on, okay?" She gave her a smile.

The green woman nodded. "A-all right...friends..." A pause and then, "But wait! Milla...she knows!" Her eyes darkened. "That can be changed..."

"No no absolutely no. You will not hurt her because of this. I'll talk to her and convince her to keep this to herself."

"Fine...but I'm going with you. Intimidation never hurts..."

"Fine...but promise me something, Elphie?"

"Anything..."

"Since we are only friends outside of this room from now on..." She grinned. "Whenever we are back here, I get naked cuddles every night and enough kisses and cuddles and affection to make up for what I'm not getting outside."

The green woman smiled slightly. "If that is what you wish...then it shall be done."

Galinda smiled, snuggling closer to her. "Thank you, Elphie..."

"Of course...I live to serve you my sweet...What will we tell your father when the time comes...?"

"We'll tell him that we love each other, and we will do whatever it takes to stay together."

"I hope that is all it takes, because I cannot imagine him allowing me to be with you..."

"Then I will give my place to Nessa, and we will leave. I refuse to let him control my life any longer, Elphie."

Elphaba held the blonde close. "I love you..."

"I love you too..."


	36. Chapter 36

******My buddy "Denpa Wave Chick Saki" co-wrote this with me. Enjoy!**

It was the sound of Irji wailing that woke Sarima for the third time that night. She sat up, casting a somewhat envious glare at her still sleeping husband.

"House could be on fire and you'd still be asleep…" she muttered, getting out of the bed and walking over to the crib. The brunette reached inside and lifted her son into her arms, bouncing him gently as she walked down the hallway.

"I don't understand…I already fed you twice…what can the problem possibly be this time?" Of course Irji didn't reply, but grabbed a handful of his mother's hair, a small smile on his face.

Sarima sighed, her frustration ebbing away. Anger just wasn't an emotion she felt. In fact, she hardly felt anything now, except numb. The task of raising a baby seemed daunting, and she just felt tired at the end of every day. She even felt years older, last year seeming to be a different lifetime. Elphaba…the green woman was nothing more than a memory.

_She's much happier with Galinda anyway…happier than I could ever make her._

Irji let out a gurgle and Sarima looked down at him just in time to see a glob of some unknown liquid on the front of her nightdress. She sighed; it was time to resume her duties of motherhood.

* * *

A sleepy "morning" greeted the brunette as she stood at the stove. She didn't look up from the breakfast she was making, but instead she slid it onto a plate a few moments later and set it in front of her husband.

"Thanks," Fiyero said with a yawn before picking up his fork and beginning to eat. Sarima sat down across from him, a hand to her forehead. "Are you going to eat?"

"Not hungry."

"Again?" Fiyero lowered his fork. "This is the third morning. I don't think this is very good for you-"

"Please spare me your lectures." Sarima stood up upon hearing Irji's cries, moving to retrieve him. After picking him up, she sat in a chair beside the window, looking outside.

"Are you going to class today?" the blonde asked, coming into the bedroom and disappearing into the closet.

"What do you think?"

"I'll take that as a no." By now, Fiyero had grown used to the brunette's behavior, and though he tried, she remained indifferent. He buttoned up his shirt, as he said, "You could hire someone to-"

"No…mothers raise their children. That's how it is. I'm fine."

The prince emerged, zipping up his pants. "I'll bring you something for lunch," he said, kissing her on the cheek and rubbing Irji's head before he grabbed his bag and left.

Sarima let out a sigh, letting the top of her robe fall and baring her torso, feeling Irji latch onto her. The brunette closed her eyes and slipped into the familiar numbness that distracted her from the pain she kept locked inside.

* * *

"Galinda...a-are you sure you're not nervous about going to class?"

"Why would I be nervous?"

Elphaba looked down. "W-well, I...I just...what if people...find out...?"

"Find out about what?"

"About...what we did...how we...touched each other..."

The blonde chuckled. "Elphie, nobody will be able to tell."

"How do you know? What if they can? What if...what if they notice how I'm walking different? What if they're like Animals and they can...I don't know, smell it!"

"Relax, already. Nobody can smell it, silly. And they won't notice how you're walking either...it's not that bad."

"How can I relax? We had sex! People will find out, I just know they will!" The green woman continued with her rant, her voice getting higher as she soon forgot to inhale.

"Well, if you keep yelling like that, then all of Shiz will hear you."

The green woman paused, taking a deep breath. "I'm staying in this room for the rest of my life."

"Oh, no you are not. I won't allow it. You are going to go with me to class right now, and you're going to act like nothing happened."

"No, I can't...let go, Galinda!" Elphaba resisted against the blonde. "Don't make me face them!"

"You have to eventually! Elphaba, look at me." She turned the green woman's face to look straight into her eyes. "Trust me when I say that this is all in your head. Nobody will notice anything. They won't know anything or be able to put two and two together. And, no offense, but let's face it...nobody besides me really cares enough about you here to actually wonder why you're walking funny or acting a little different." She chuckled.

_Nobody will come for you because no one cares enough. No one wants you.  
_  
Elphaba looked down. "Y-you're right..." She sighed, picking up her bag. "Let's go then."

"Um...okay then." Galinda was a little taken aback by the sudden change in her girlfriend. She picked up her own bag and held her hand out to Elphaba. "Hold my hand until we reach the quad?" The green woman smiled slightly, taking the blonde's hand, but her gaze remained on the floor as they walked. "Elphie?" Galinda pulled them to a stop. "You know I didn't say that to upset you...right?"

"Wh-what?" Elphaba looked at her, brow furrowed slightly. "Sorry, I was...thinking."

"Are you sure? You looked like you were upset...not thinking."

"Upset about what? What were we talking about again?"

The blonde couldn't help but give a soft chuckle. "Nevermind. Let's get to class."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's fine, Elphie."

Before she realized it, Elphaba said, "Well I'm sorry that I can't be as confident and happy as you!" She twitched slightly.

The blonde stared at her in shock. "Wh-what are you saying? I didn't mean it like that..."

"I...I don't know...I'm sorry...that came out of nowhere." She gave the blonde a small smile. "I'm not mad at you...let's get to class."

"I...okay..." Galinda held her bag a little tighter, turning to head toward class. Right before they reached the quad, Elphaba leaned in to kiss to the blonde quickly before she pulled her hand away and resumed walking. Galinda blushed, but she couldn't hold back a small smile. She walked next to Elphaba silently.

A few moments later, Elphaba looked at the blonde, saying, "This is where we part. Have fun my sweet, and I'll see you later." She brushed a strand of hair from Galinda's face, her face darkening, before she fled quickly.

The blonde blushed again, giving her a small wave goodbye before turning and heading to her own class.

* * *

Around lunchtime, Elphaba found herself waiting outside Galinda's classroom for the blonde. When the blonde came out, she gave her girlfriend a smile. "Hi, Elphie. How would you feel about going to lunch with me right now? I'm super hungry."

"That would be why I'm waiting for you," Elphaba replied, smiling slightly, as the two began walking.

"Well then I'm glad that you know me well enough to be there right on time." She giggled.

"You know me: always punctual."

"Thank Oz for your punctuality."

When they reached the dining hall, Elphaba turned to the blonde to say, "I'm going to get a salad...I'll meet you at the table, alright?"

"Okay, Elphie. I'll save us a spot." Galinda quickly found an empty table and sat down in one of the seats, hanging her bag on the back of it.

"Would you mind if I sat here?" Boq asked, sliding into the seat across from the blonde. "I hope not, because I'm already sitting."

Galinda giggled. "As long as you pull up another seat. That one was for Elphaba."

"O-oh...so things are...going well?"

The blonde smiled. "Yes. Things are going quite well actually. You're still the only one who knows though."

The munchkin beamed. "And I promise to keep it that way for you!" He reached over to take her hand. "Galinda, I...I really am...happy for you."

"Thank you so much, Boq. You truly are a wonderful friend." Galinda gave his hand a friendly squeeze.

This was the scene Elphaba came upon. Something inside her stirred, and her tray fell from her hand, clattering to the floor. All she knew was that he was _touching _Galinda, and suddenly she was leaping at Boq, grabbing the munchkin and throwing him to the floor, holding him there by his throat.

"Sweet Oz! Elphaba, what are you doing?" Galinda jumped out of her seat, pulling on the green woman to get her off of Boq.

Elphaba shoved the blonde away, even though a voice inside her screamed, "What are you doing?"

"E-Elphaba..."

At the sound of Boq's strained voice, Elphaba realized what she was doing. She quickly released him, falling back. "I...I'm so sorry, Boq...I didn't..."

The blonde picked herself off the ground where she'd fallen, rubbing her bottom with a slight wince. "Elphie, what in Oz was that about? You could have killed him!"

"I...I'm sorry..." The green woman turned and fled, scuttling into a corner once she reached their room, hands covering her face. "What's wrong with me...?"

Galinda quickly gathered up their things. "Boq, I am so so so sorry about what happened. I'll talk to you later. I need to figure out what's wrong with her." She ran back to their room, quickly dropping their bags on one of the couches. "Elphie?" The blonde finally found her in the corner of their bedroom, and she kneeled down in front of her. "Elphie, what's wrong?"

The green woman looked away from her. "I...something isn't...right..."

"What isn't right?"

"I...I don't know...something is wrong...with me..."

"There isn't anything wrong with you, Elphie. Why would you even think that?"

"I attacked Boq...I snapped at you this morning...something is wrong with me..."

The blonde shrugged. "So you're a little moody. Who cares? Are you about to...um...you know...start your...cycle?"

"My period doesn't do this to me!" Elphaba looked at the heiress, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. "Why can't you accept that something is wrong with me?"

"Because I love you, Elphie." Galinda gently stroked the side of her face. "And I think that all of your nerves about people finding out that we made love is just confusing you right now, and it's making you very moody."

Elphaba twitched again. "I...I hope you're right..." She fell against the blonde with a sigh. "How can you be so patient with me?"

"Because I would rather be patient and keep you than get angry and lose you."

Elphaba wrapped her arms around the blonde. "I love you...please don't leave me..."

"I won't ever leave you, Elphie. I promise."

"Thank you..." Elphaba pulled away. "So, um...is Boq...all right?"

The blonde looked down, embarrassed. "I don't...know..."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well...I kind of ran out of there before really checking. I was more worried about you, honestly."

Elphaba smiled slightly. "I...I suppose I should be flattered."

"But he looked alright. Just a little...shocked."

"Understandable...I don't know what happened. I just...reacted before I realized what was happening."

"Why did you attack him, Elphie?"

"I don't know! I wish I did..."

"It's alright. I'm sure he will forgive you."

"But what if it happens again?" Elphaba looked from her hands up to Galinda with wide eyes. "What if...I attack you?"

"You won't. I know you won't, Elphie. You're not that kind of person. What happened in the cafeteria was just a fluke. It will probably never happen again. You're just overwhelmed by everything that's been going on lately, that's all."

Elphaba sighed. "You have too much faith in me..." She looked at the blonde. "I...I have to go apologize now, don't I?"

"It would be the right thing to do."

Elphaba sighed again. "Can't I just avoid him for the rest of my life? That would be so much easier."

"No, you can't, Elphie. Come on."

The green woman groaned, but allowed Galinda to lead her to Briscoe Hall, where another boy went to fetch the munchkin. "How mad will you be if I run away now?"

Galinda looked at her sternly. "Don't even think about it." Boq arrived and Elphaba looked down.

"Can I help you?" he asked. Elphaba winced, looking everywhere but at him.

The blonde elbowed her gently. "Elphaba just wanted to apologize for what happened."

The green woman let out a low grunt. "Y-yes...I'm sorry for...I haven't exactly been feeling well lately…"

"Thank you, and it's all right. I forgive you." Elphaba just nodded, her gaze never leaving the ground.

Galinda nudged her again before shaking her head. "Perhaps we can take you out to dinner or something to make up for it?" She smiled at him.

"O-oh...you don't have to do that."

"Yeah, Glin, we _really _don't have to do that," Elphaba said, giving the blonde a pointed look.

"I insist, Boq. It's the least we can do after she...lost her temper."

"I'm right here, you know…"

"W-well...I suppose…" The munchkin smiled.

"Yes, I know you're right here, Elphie. You're the one who's supposed to be making up for what you did, not me. Remember?"

"You said to apologize! You didn't say anything about a threesome date!"

"For Oz's, sake Elphaba, it's not a date! It's just lunch with a friend." Elphaba made a face, crossing her arms and looking away, muttering angrily under her breath.

"Did you...want to go right now?" Boq asked.

"How about we go in an hour or so? I don't have my things with me."

Boq nodded. "All right...I'll see you then."

"See you soon, Boq." Galinda slid her arm under Elphaba's and led her back to the dorm, giving a small wave back at the munchkin. "You know, there wasn't any reason for you to be so rude."

"I wasn't being rude. I was being myself. So sorry if it bothers you," Elphaba all but spat.

The blonde stared at her in shock, stopping mid-step. "Why are you so upset?"

"I...I don't know...I told you something is wrong with me..."

Galinda softened, taking the green woman's hand in both of hers. "Elphie, you know you can talk to me right?"

Elphaba couldn't meet her gaze. "I know...I just...I don't know what's happening. It's like...I'm my old self again...the tiniest thing just makes me angry."

"Why do you think you're reverting to how you used to be?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just...overprotective of you. Now that we've...um...you know, I don't...want to share you. I'm sorry...I know I'm being horribly selfish."

Galinda gave her a smile and continued leading her back to Crage Hall. "It's not selfish at all, Elphie. In fact...it's rather flattering that you think so highly of me to not want to share."

"Well how can I not? We...we shared an...intimate moment and...I just love you so much. It's so new for me...and I don't want to lose it...or you."

"I know exactly how you feel. I've never ever felt closer to someone than I have with you since we...you know. If I had my way, I would never leave the comfort of naked cuddles with you. They make feel safe and connected with you. But we can't, Elphie. We have to get up every morning, get dressed and go about our day. I have to deal with leaving you to go to your classes and to help Doctor Dillamon, but I do it no matter how much I may want to keep you all to myself."

"I...I know all that. It's just..." Elphaba sighed. "You don't have to worry...about anyone coming after me. But you...I see the way every man looks at you. My fear of losing you is greater than my fear of water...and every day, I wonder 'will she find someone better?'. And it's...just...so terrifying..."

Galinda opened the door to their room and pulled the green woman inside before closing it. She reached up to cup the side of Elphaba's face, bringing her down for a lovingly gentle and lingering kiss. "I love _you_, Elphaba Thropp. Do you think I don't notice the way people always look at me? I do, but it doesn't matter to me." She added quickly, "And not for the reasons you're thinking. It's not that I like the attention or that I like leading people on. It's because of you." Galinda kissed her again. "From the beginning of last summer and on, I have wanted and will _only_ want one person to look at me like that...Your love is all I care about, Elphie. Everyone else doesn't matter to me."

Elphaba pulled the blonde into a tight embrace. "I love you...so much...and I promise, you're the only person I will ever look at that way." She kissed the blonde's neck, running her hands across her back.

"So do you promise not to attack anybody else out of jealousy?" She smiled up at her girlfriend.

"I...I promise..." Elphaba leaned down to kiss the blonde, holding her close.

Galinda gently stroked the side of her face. "So how about we make good use of our time and get some cuddles in before we meet Boq for dinner?"

"That sounds like an excellent idea..." Elphaba undid the blonde's dress, pushing it away from her body, before she picked her up and headed into the bedroom. "I assume you want to cuddle on the bed?"

Galinda held close to her, softly kissing her neck. "As long as I'm with you, we could cuddle on the desk for all I care." She chuckled.

"That seems a little uncomfortable..." Elphaba reached the bed and laid the blonde down gently, holding herself over her. "Well...we have an hour...what now?"

The blonde reached up to slip off Elphaba's dress with a smile. "Now you come down here and join me."

The green woman moved to lie beside the blonde, taking her into her arms and kissing her forehead gently. "This is highly inappropriate Miss Galinda, lying naked like this together."

Galinda giggled. "Well, we've done things _more_ inappropriate than this..."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Elphaba said, leaning in and kissing the blonde's neck as her hands ran down the smooth skin of her back.

"Mmm...sure you don't..." She smiled and cuddled closer to her.

* * *

After the time had passed, Elphaba sighed. "Can't we just cancel this...dinner date?"

"No, we can't. That would be rude and unfair to Boq." The blonde sat up. "Come on. We can cuddle some more as soon as we get back."

"Noooo...Galinda..." Elphaba pulled a pillow over her head. "You know how I feel about...going out in public with..._people_."

"We made a promise, Elphie." Galinda got out of the bed and went into her closet to slip on a dress.

"_You_ made a promise...I was fine leaving it at 'I'm sorry'..." Elphaba sat up with a sigh, before she reluctantly stood and slipped her dress back on.

"They're just normal people. No different than me."

"Oh, they are different. I'm not in love with any of them."

Galinda rolled her eyes with a smile. "Well besides that, of course. It's just dinner with a friend. Come on, Elphie."

"Fine...I'm coming..." Elphaba stood at the door. "Are you ready? Let's get this torture over with..."

The blonde grabbed her purse before heading out the door. "Don't be such a drama queen."

The green woman followed. "I am not..." She kept her gaze down, as they made their way to Briscoe Hall.

"Yes, you are." Galinda waved at Boq with a smile when she saw him coming to meet them. Elphaba scowled at her, flicking the blonde's ear. Galinda threw a look back at her. "Stop it!"

"I only did it once!"

"Then don't do it again. For Oz's sake, you're acting worse than a child."

"I'm not even doing anything!" Elphaba protested, putting her hands up in defense.

"Are we ready?" Boq asked upon reaching them.

The blonde nodded with a smile. "Yes, we are. Aren't we, Elphie?"

"Yeah, sure..." Elphaba crossed her arms, looking away.

* * *

Galinda laughed when Boq said something funny, as they were leaving the restaurant. "I'm so glad you agreed to come out with us, Boq. We had a wonderful time tonight."

The munchkin smiled. "Thank you for inviting me. I enjoyed myself as well."

"I'm about ready to puncture my ear drums. Does that count as enjoyment?" Elphaba added.

The blonde lightly smacked her on the stomach. "Well, perhaps we should do this again sometime." She was about to say goodbye when a voice interrupted the conversation.

"Well, if it isn't you three..." Fiyero walked up to them with a big grin. "What are you guys doing out and about?"

"Hey, Yero. We just finished eating dinner."

"Oh? Sounds...fascinating. How about you all join me, Crope and Tibbet? We're heading over to the Philosophy Club. Want to see what the big deal is about the place, you know?" He chuckled, shrugging his shoulders.

"I've heard about that place...but are you sure we should go?" Boq said.

"I don't like where this is headed..." Elphaba said, her eyes narrowing.

"I don't see why you all are so reluctant to go. I think it's just going to be a big let down, honestly."

Galinda thought about it. "Why not, you guys? It sounds interesting."

Elphaba made an uncomfortable noise. "Galinda...I'm not so sure about this..."

"It...could be fun," Boq said. Elphaba sighed, knowing she was outnumbered.

"Oh, come on, Elphie. You can't knock until you've tried it. Like Boq said...it could be fun." She took the green woman's hand before turning to Fiyero. "Alright. We're in."

The group hailed a cab and piled in, night settling as they reached the club. Upon getting out and entering the dimly lit building, Elphaba felt highly uncomfortable again. "I really don't think this is the best idea..."

"Let's just try it." She gave the green woman's hand a gentle squeeze. "If we don't like it, then we'll never come back to this place ever again, okay?" Galinda took a drink from her glass of wine that a server was passing out to their group.

The green woman nodded, refusing to drink any alcohol. Soon enough, the assembled were swept through a pair of oak doors into a sort of theater-in-the-round room, with a space for the public divided into six stalls. The room was dark, and the ceiling lost in it. Elphaba clutched Galinda's hand, determined not to be separated from the blonde, even when the men became separated in the mix of people.

Though Elphaba had refused to drink, Galinda hadn't. She ended up far past "tipsy" by the time they went into the theater. The blonde leaned heavily against Elphaba, giggling. "Elphie, why so serious?"

The green woman held her close. "I knew this was a bad idea..."

A hooded dwarf appeared onstage, and the room grew silent. He motioned towards different stalls, and soon Fiyero and a Tiger had joined him. The dwarf looked at Galinda and gestured for her to join as well. The blonde skipped over to him, still giggling.

"Galinda, no!" Elphaba tried to stop her, but Galinda was already onstage with the others. The Tiger paced on all fours while the dwarf passed a smoking vial under the acolytes' noses, helping them out of their clothes.

Galinda was far too drunk to care at all that she was standing in front of all these people completely naked. She watched as the dwarf tied Fiyero down in a bowl-like chair. When he came and pulled her over to the chair, helping her to lay on top of the other blonde with her back to his front, she didn't argue, simply watching in fascination. The dwarf opened her legs and tied them to Fiyero's, also pulling the princes arms to wrap around her chest, tying his wrists together so his hands lay on her breasts.

When Elphaba saw what was happening, she inhaled sharply. "All right, that's enough!" she shouted, jumping onto the stage. She started for Galinda, only to be seized by the dwarf and yanked back with surprising strength.

"Let X be the Unnamed God," the dwarf said, gesturing to Fiyero. "Y is the Fairy Queen Lurline, who helped the human race. And Z is the witch Kumbricia, the death god."

Elphaba felt her clothes being torn from her body, though she fought. She yanked herself free and lunged for Galinda again, fumbling with the restraints that held her to the prince. "I told you this was a bad idea!" she growled. The blonde didn't reply, too engrossed in what was happening.

"Let us see if they exist tonight..."

Elphaba had almost freed her when she was yanked back again, thrown down onto the floor. Before she could react, she saw the Tiger standing over her, and she was tied to the underside of his belly, though she struggled.

"And the Dragon of Time in his cave..." The Tiger was hit smartly with a riding crop, and he moved forward, his head positioned between Galinda's legs. The dwarf let a salve run down the two blondes' bodies before handing the riding crop off to the heiress.

Underneath the Tiger, Elphaba continued to struggle, letting out noises of frustration. This was a bad idea, such a bad, bad idea! She'd never forgive Fiyero for this!

"Such are the variables of our equation. So now, let the true, clandestine study of knowledge begin."

* * *

When Galinda woke late the next morning, she rolled over with a moan, putting a hand to her pounding head.

Elphaba sat on the edge of the bed, having not slept all night. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, and she stared ahead with a blank expression, the memories of last night still haunting her.

The blonde sat up, noticing her dress. _Why am I still wearing this?_ She looked around dizzily. "Elphie?"

"I told you it was a bad idea...why do you never fucking listen to a word I say?"

Galinda's brow furrowed in confusion. "Wha- what are you talking about?"

"Last night...that was awful...but did you listen to me? No, you listened to Fiyero, since he's led you down so many good paths thus far!"

"Huh? What happened last night?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Elphie, tell me what happened."

The green woman closed her eyes. "You and Fiyero...were tied together...naked. I tried to help...but then I was pulled into it. My clothes were taken off...I was naked in front of all those people...violated..."

"Sweet Oz..." Galinda's jaw dropped. "I am so sorry..."

"Don't fucking start with me..." Elphaba finally turned on the blonde. "Why don't you ever listen to me? You say you love me, and then you let this happen? I was exposed in front of _everyone_! You always choose everyone over me! I can't take it anymore!"

"I didn't...I'm sorry...you're right..." She looked down at her hands in her lap.

"NO! YOU DON'T JUST GET TO SAY YOU'RE SORRY!" Elphaba grabbed her by her shoulders, pushing her against the headboard. "I went through hell for you once at the Ozdust, and I thought you learned your lesson, but you didn't! You chose Fiyero over me AGAIN! Do you love me or not?"

"I-t wasn't for him. I just...I wanted to have fun...b-but then it wasn't fun and..." The blonde burst into tears. "I'm sorry...I don't...deserve you..."

"You're damn right! But you didn't answer my question!" She slammed Galinda back into the headboard, feeling her anger finally taking control. "Do you fucking love me or not? I want to hear you say it to my face!"

"Y-yes! I do!"

"AGAIN!" Elphaba struck the blonde, before she could register what she was doing.

Galinda cried out in pain, starting to sob, as she brought her arms up to protect herself. "I love you!"

"Then why don't you fucking show it?" Elphaba hit her again, though the blonde's tears caused something within her to stir. "So say it again!"

Galinda fell to the side from the force of the hit, and she curled into the fetus position. She tried to reply, but her sobs made her choke on the words.

The green woman looked down at her, breathing hard. It was then that she realized just what she had done. "Oz...Galinda...I'm so sorry...I told you...something is wrong with me!" She got off the bed, not trusting herself around the blonde. Galinda didn't move from where she lay crying on the bed, unable to get over the shock of what happened. Elphaba wanted to comfort her...but she was afraid of hurting the blonde again. "I haven't changed...please forgive me!" The green woman ran from the room, ignoring the dark clouds that had formed in the sky.

Soon after, the blonde finally regained control over herself. She made her way into the bathroom, eyes widening in shock when she looked in the mirror. Galinda tenderly touched the quickly darkening bruise on her cheek. "Why can't you see that I love you...?"

When it had started to rain, Elphaba wedged herself under some large exposed tree roots, watching the water run by. She pulled her knees up to her chest, burying her face in them as she began to sob. "I'm never going to change..."

* * *

Galinda dragged herself out of the bathroom, on the verge of tears again. When she happened to look out the window, though, she completely forgot about everything that had just happened. The blonde ran for the door, snatching up her umbrella on the way. "Elphaba!" She ran across the grounds, searching for her girlfriend. "Elphaba, please!"

The green woman could hear someone calling her name. She curled up tighter, not wanting to be found as she continued to sob.

After much searching, the blonde decided to try searching the wooded area nearby. "Elphaba!" She put up her hand above her eyes, trying to see through the pouring rain. "Please let me know where you are!"

Elphaba tried to muffle her sobs. "Please...just go back."

Galinda turned when she thought she heard something, squinting. "Elphaba? Where are you?"

"Don't...I hurt you!"

"I don't care! I forgive you, Elphaba!" she shouted back, trying to follow the green woman's voice.

"I don't deserve it! I'm not going to change...I don't trust myself anymore..."

"Elphie..." The blonde finally found her. She kneeled in front of the green woman, opening the umbrella and putting it over her. "I still trust you."

"NO! I'm broken, okay? I hit you! The woman I love...I hit you twice...you can't be with me...I'm broken..."

"What kind of girlfriend would I be, if I gave up on you the second things get hard? I want to help you, Elphie. I want to mend your heart."

"I don't think you can...I wish I could say you could...but I just don't know anymore. I tried so hard...I love you, Galinda, but I...I can't..."

"Let me try." Galinda gave her a smile, leaning in and kissing her softly as well. "I find that I'm rather good at fixing things and healing...what good are having those skills if I can't use them to help the woman I love more than anything?"

Elphaba finally looked at her, her face sporting red burn marks. "You would really give me a second chance...after what I did? You're not scared?"

"Scared? I'm terrified." The blonde dried off her hand on the small dry spot on her dress, reaching out to stroke the green woman's face. "I'm terrified more than anything of losing you."

Elphaba's eyes filled with tears again and she threw herself at the blonde in an embrace. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry...sorry...sorry..."

Galinda smiled, hugging her back before pulling away. "Let's get you back to our room, Elphie. I don't want you to get burned more than you already are."

The green woman nodded, standing with the blonde and walking with her back to the room. Upon arriving, she saw the bruise on Galinda's face and burst into tears again. "I'm sorry!"

"Don't...shhhhh..." She soothingly stroked her hair. "I'm fine." Galinda pulled her into the bathroom, gently stripping the wet dress from Elphaba's body with a frown. The blonde pulled away her underwear too, sitting her down on the edge of the tub, before she went to retrieve the bottle of oil. Galinda kneeled in front of her, gently applying the oil to the angry red marks covering the green woman's body. "You shouldn't have gone out..."

"I had to...I wasn't sure what I'd do..." Elphaba wrapped her arms around the blonde, pulling her close. "I know you love me...I was just angry...please, I would never doubt you."

"Don't!" Galinda quickly pulled away again. "I'm still soaked, Elphie. You'll burn yourself..."

"I deserve it! Please, I just want to be close to you..."

The blonde shook her head, quickly stripping off her dripping clothes and grabbing a towel. She dried off and wrapped it around herself, before she finally returned to Elphaba's embrace. "You're already hurt enough."

"This is nothing..." Elphaba pulled the towel off the blonde before bringing her close again. "Just...stay with me..."

"I promise...forever..." Galinda nodded.

"Thank you..." Elphaba kissed anywhere she could reach, holding Galinda all the tighter.

"I love you, Elphie."

"I love you too..."

**Reviews are always welcome ^^**


	37. Chapter 37

******My buddy "Denpa Wave Chick Saki" co-wrote this with me. Enjoy!**

****"So...what does my sweet want for her birthday?"

The blonde thought for a moment, before grinning. "Naked cuddles with my girlfriend."

"But you get those everyday...are you sure there isn't something more you want?" Elphaba set down the blonde's trunk.

"All I want for my birthday is you, Elphie."

The green woman blushed lightly. "A-all right...if that's what you want..."

"Thank you. You're the best thing I could ever ask for." Galinda skipped through the door to her room.

Elphaba opened the blonde's trunk and began to unpack, placing things where they went. "Wasn't your dress supposed to arrive today? I don't see it..." she called from the closet.

Galinda looked in the closet, frowning a little. "Maybe...it's just taking a little longer. The ball's not until tomorrow night...hopefully it'll be here by then."

"Oh, it'll be here..." A sudden bark and Fae leapt from the brunette's lap, running to the blonde and jumping excitedly.

"Rosie!" Galinda smiled, leaning down to pick up the puppy. "And Fae!" She cradled the dog in her arms, rubbing her belly. "I sure hope Rosie's been taking good care of you."

"Fae's been taking care of me," Nessa said with a giggle. She approached the two, giving them each a hug. "I have your dress, by the way. It's my gift to you."

"Awwww. Thank you, Nessa. I love it." The blonde giggled.

"Isn't that cheating?" Elphaba said.

"Oh? And what did you get her?"

The green woman paused. "I...it's a surprise. Don't ruin the surprise, Nessie!" Galinda sat on the edge of her bed with Fae, watching them with a big smile.

After they'd finished bickering, Nessa left and Elphaba sat beside the blonde. "Sometimes that girl..."

"You know you love her, Elphie."

"Of course, but still...just like you, she's stubborn!" Elphaba tackled the blonde down on the bed, tickling her with a grin.

Galinda shrieked, trying to roll away with a giggle. "Elphie, stop it! Ahah!" Fae hopped around them, barking excitedly.

"Nope." Elphaba continued, but stopped after a while, leaning down to kiss the blonde.

Galinda gave a breathless laugh, kissing her back. "You mean green thing."

"Awww...should I banish myself to my own room for the night?"

"Definitely not. I think your punishment should be...having to put up with me all night." She grinned.

"Oh no! Not that!" Elphaba rolled to the side. "I don't know if I'll survive."

"I think it's a fitting punishment." The blonde rolled on top of her.

Elphaba blushed, when she saw Galinda on top of her. "H-hello..."

"No need to blush, Elphie." She chuckled. "That's for later when the clothes come off."

"Nnn...I...um..." The green woman found herself at a loss for words.

Galinda rolled away with a giggle. "You're so cute when you get all flustered."

The green woman watched her, sitting up. "I am not...and that's not fair..."

"Yes, you are..." She sat up as well, wrapping her arms around Elphaba. "And how is it not fair?"

"To be all adorable and then...roll away. You tease..."

"Awww. I'm sorry." The blonde sat back with a pout. "I didn't mean to tease you with my cuteness."

"I think you do mean it." Elphaba leaned forward, her lips mere inches from the blonde's. "I can do it too, you know..." She blushed at her own words.

"But you don't follow through." Galinda closed the gap between them, locking their lips in a lingering kiss.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Elphaba pulled away slightly.

"You try to tease me by withholding yourself...but you cave before I do." She giggled.

The green woman made a face. "That just means I love you more."

"Think what you will." Galinda grinned, before she pounced on her girlfriend, pinning her to the bed with a passionate kiss.

"Gah!" Elphaba's cry of surprise was muffled by the kiss, but she held the blonde close, running a hand through her hair.

"I love you, Elphie."

"I love you too..." Elphaba ran her thumb over one of the blonde's cheekbones gently. "So much..."

Galinda leaned into the touch with a smile, nuzzling her hand. "This is already the best birthday I've ever had."

"This is only the beginning, my sweet."

ZZ

The next morning, for once, Galinda woke before Elphaba. Over the night, the covers had gathered just below their waists. The blonde smiled, admiring the way the morning sun shone off her girlfriend's skin.

In her sleep, Elphaba rolled over so that she was facing the blonde, brushing hair from her own face. The motion woke her, and she opened her eyes sleepily.

Galinda leaned forward to kiss her gently. "Good morning, sleeping beauty."

The green woman smiled slightly. "Morning...why are you awake before me?"

"I'm not sure, actually...I guess I was just far too excited about tonight to stay asleep."

"Nnnn...the ball..." Elphaba closed her eyes again. "Maybe I'll sleep right through that."

"Aww. Please don't do that, Elphie. I really want you to be there."

"I know you're about to give me that pout, and I refuse to look."

"Pwease, Elphie?" The blonde pouted.

Elphaba couldn't help but open her eyes, and she sighed. "Oh, my sweet...yes, yes, I'll go for you."

"Thank you, pookie." Galinda leaned over to give her a lingering kiss. "Can I convince you to wear a dress too?"

The green woman let out a groan. "Galinda...not this again. You know I can't."

"Please, Elphie? Do it for me? It's my birthday."

"I know...but your father...if he sees me in a dress...it will be all bad. You know I have to wear the emerald suit."

"Popsicle will understand. I'll explain to him. This is what I want for my birthday."

"Galinda, please...fancy dresses make me so...uncomfortable. Why does it mean so much to you?"

"Because I never get to see you all prettied up."

Elphaba sighed, rolling onto her back and fiddling with the hem of the comforter. "I'll...think about it, okay?"

"Thank you..." The blonde admired the sight Elphaba's new position provided, gently running her hand down the green woman's front.

Elphaba inhaled softly at the feeling, her back arching slightly. "Nnnnn...Glin...is this a persuasion technique?"

Galinda smiled. "Actually, I just happen to love your body." She leaned over to shower her girlfriend's stomach with soft kisses. "Though if you think it will help persuade you too..." She grinned.

Small gasps came from the green woman. "It might...be working..."

The blonde smiled, moving up to straddle Elphaba's stomach. Her lips left a trail of lingering kisses over her breasts and up her neck. "Pretty please wear a dress for me tonight?"

Elphaba inhaled sharply, gripping the bedsheets. "F-fine...I'll wear...a dress...Oz,Galinda..." she managed to gasp out.

"Can I pick it for you?" Galinda leaned down to kiss her on the lips.

"Mmmm...if you want..."

"Thank you, Elphie." The blonde smiled, gently stroking her cheek.

Elphaba looked up at her, smiling slightly. "You always get what you want, don't you?"

Galinda giggled. "I _am_ the birthday girl after all."

"Not yet my sweet. Today is only the ball."

The blonde stuck her tongue out at her. "Well, it's close enough."

"If you say so." Elphaba leaned up to kiss the blonde, despite her tongue being out.

Galinda couldn't stop a small moan from escaping. "I do say so..." She buried her hands in the brunette's hair before kissing her passionately.

The green woman pulled her closer. "Well you know I listen to you...most of the time."

"Yes...and it's the times that you don't that I don't like..." She smiled.

"I apologize my sweet." Elphaba gave her another kiss. "Shall we wash up?" Galinda nodded, kissing the green woman again before getting off of her and heading into the bathroom. "Am I obliged to join you or do you prefer to be alone? I can wait, if so."

The blonde turned on the water. "I would love it if you would join me." Elphaba blushed, but followed her into the bathroom, shutting the door. She picked up her bottle of oil and began to rub it into her skin. Galinda slid into the tub with a happy sigh. "Elphie, did you mean it when you said I could pick your dress for tonight?"

"As much as I may regret it...yes I meant it."

Galinda clapped her hands with an excited giggle. "Yay! Thank you, Elphie."

"It will be my gift to you." Elphaba leaned over to begin on her legs.

"I love my present!" The blonde picked up the bar of soap and started washing herself.

Elphaba smiled slightly. "As long as you are pleased my sweet." The green woman turned away, as she washed between her legs. Galinda couldn't resist looking up at the green woman, but she found she couldn't look away after, admiring the way her body moved. Elphaba finished and set the bottle down, turning back around. She blushed when she saw Galinda staring. "Um...can I help you?"

The blonde rested her chin on the side of the tub, smiling dreamily. "You're so beautiful, Elphie..."

"Th-thank you." She looked away, still blushing. Galinda pulled her gaze away and finished bathing, grabbing a towel and stepping out of the tub. Elphaba pulled her close, making sure not to burn herself.

Galinda melted into the embrace, a warm smile on her face. "I love you, Elphie."

"I love you too...now dry off." Elphaba pulled away slightly.

The blonde nodded, using the towel to dry herself off. She ran her hands over herself to make sure she hadn't missed anywhere, before she reached up to undo the clip on her hair, shaking her head and letting blonde curls fall around her shoulders. Galinda smiled up at her girlfriend. "There. All done."

Elphaba smiled before she picked the blonde up, kissing her neck. "I'm so glad."

Galinda giggled, wrapping her arms around the green woman's shoulders. "Me too." Elphaba left a trail of kisses on her neck, moving out into the bedroom and into the closet where she pushed the blonde against the wall gently, kissing her again. Galinda sighed happily, returning the kiss. She gently stroked the green woman's cheek, while her other hand was buried deep in her raven hair.

"I see you trust me to keep you from falling."

The blonde giggled softly. "I'm hardly off the ground..."

"Well you used to freak out."

"And? Is it such a bad thing to be gaining trust in my girlfriend?"

"No..." Elphaba let her forehead rest on Galinda's shoulder. Galinda turned to gently kiss the green woman's cheek with a smile. Elphaba set her down gently. "Shall we dress or attend the ball naked?"

The blonde giggled. "Well we still have all day. How about we stay naked for now and dress later?"

"If you so wish. Though Fae may mistake me for grass..."

"No she wouldn't. You're far too pretty to be grass."

"We'll see about that." Elphaba looked down to see Fae jumping at her feet. "See? It's started already."

Galinda rolled her eyes, reaching down to pick up the puppy. "She just wants some attention, silly."

"I'm sure you'll give her plenty of that."

"But not as much as I give you." She smiled.

"That's what you say now..."

ZZ

Galinda held a box out to her girlfriend with a grin. "Here's your dress, Elphie."

The green woman took it. "I have to wear a box?"

"No." She rolled her eyes. "It's in the box, silly."

"Ah, yes. Of course." Elphaba opened the box, pulling out the familiar dress. "I just can't get away from this dress, can I?"

"I gave it to you for a reason. You refused to wear it last year, Elphie, and you still have yet to wear it."

Ephaba smiled slightly. "All right, my sweet. A promise is a promise."

"Thank you." She pulled the green woman down for a kiss.

"I hope you enjoy this gift." Elphaba pulled away from the blonde and turned away from her as she slipped the dress on.

"I am enjoying it very much." Galinda smiled, before she went into the closet to get her own dress.

The green woman blushed before she went to stand in the closet doorway. "Now I get to stare at you dressing."

She giggled. "If that's what you want." Galinda turned around, gasping when she saw her girlfriend. "Elphie...you look gorgeous." Her eyes slid up and down the flowing purple dress, admiring the way the color contrasted with Elphaba's skin.

Under Galinda's scrutiny, Elphaba turned a dark green and looked down. "Please...put your dress on so I can divert all this attention to you."

"But I can't help it. You're beautiful."

"I...um...so are you! Now please put your dress on..."

Galinda smiled. "Alright, alright. If it'll make you feel more comfortable..." The blonde pulled her dress off of its hanger and pulled the pink garment on. She turned her back to Elphaba. "Can you zip me up?" Elphaba nodded, approaching her and zipping the back of the dress up. She wrapped her arms around the blonde, pulling her close and taking in the scent of her hair with a sigh. Galinda chuckled softly. "This is going to be the best birthday ever..."

"Oh? And what makes you think that?"

"Because I'm spending it all with you."

"Not all, my sweet. We still have a ball to attend, and very soon."

"Yes, but you'll be with me the entire ball. You are my bodyguard after all." She gave her a wink.

"Ahh, now that is something I never thought I'd hear you say," Elphaba said with a slight chuckle. "But yes, my sweet, I promise to stay by your side and protect you all night."

"And thus this is going to be the best birthday ever."

"Well I hate to argue." Elphaba took Galinda's hands, giving the blonde a little spin before pulling her in for a kiss. "Come on. Let's not keep the guests waiting too much longer."

Galinda giggled and followed her, doing an extra little spin. "I'm so happy they finished my dress on time. I love it so much! It's a perfect combination of my three favorite things in a dress: ruffles, pink, and sparkles."

"Yes, it's perfect for you. And if you weren't the petite blonde I loved, I would run away screaming."

"Perhaps next year I'll make you wear this dress."

"I will jump in a lake if you do that."

The blonde's jaw dropped. "Then it's a good thing I was only joking."

Elphaba grinned, kissing the blonde. "As was I." She moved to slip her shoes on.

Galinda smiled, strapping on her own shoes. "Are you all ready?"

"I am always ready." Elphaba approached the blonde, shyly offering her arm. "Shall we face your adoring fans?"

Galinda happily took her arm. "Yes, we shall."

The green woman gave the blonde one last kiss before leading her from the room and down the stairs into the entry hall, where guests were still arriving.

Galinda stood by the door, politely greeting guests as they arrived. The blonde couldn't keep a smile from her face, as her excitement grew. An elderly group walked in and made their way over to her. "Oh, hello Mr & Mrs Porter. It's so good to see you. Ah and I see Madame Upland is here with you. Good evening to you all."

Elphaba never said anything as she stood beside the blonde, scanning the room and giving the occasional nod when courtesy called for it. After the Porters moved on into the ballroom, Galinda turned to wait for the next arrivals, but she realized that the Upland patriarch was still standing in front of them. "Madame, don't you want to go join your friends in the ballroom?"

The elderly woman shook her head, winking at her. "Oh, those two won't even realize I'm not there. They're far too absorbed in each other."

The blonde giggled. "Love is a wonderful thing, but perhaps not so much for the one excluded."

Madame Upland wrinkled her nose a little. "It's not so bad, really. For the moment though, I'd prefer to have a meaningful conversation with someone _else_, if you know what I mean."

"I understand completely. Well you're welcome to stay here for a little with me and Elphaba."

The older woman looked towards her companions in the ballroom, before standing next to Galinda. "I think I'm going to take you up on that offer."

The green woman became aware that the Uplandian patriarch was still standing by them and she looked over at her, an eyebrow raised. She went back to scanning the room, though slightly wondering what interest the elderly woman had in staying with them.

"Elphaba, you're actually wearing a dress?" Nessa said, approaching the green woman.

"Hard to believe, I know. It's my gift to Galinda."

The brunette giggled. "Isn't that cheating?"

"Don't use my lines against me!"

Galinda laughed at the two of them, but returned her focus to the woman beside her. "So Madame, I hope that life up in the Gillikin has been treating you well?"

"There's no need for 'Madame's here, dear. Just call me Rosalina. And life has been very good to me. How about you, dear? Have you been feeling ill at all lately?"

The blonde shook her head. "Not at all, actually. I've been feeling wonderful." She smiled.

"That's good. Are you still feeling well today? Now?"

Galinda's brow furrowed in confusion. "Um, yes. I feel perfectly fine. Is there something going around that I should be worried about catching?"

The older woman waved it off. "Oh, no, dear. There isn't anything to worry about. You won't catch anything." Rosalina looked around, staying by them for a few more moments. "Well, I think I should rejoin my friends now. Take care, dear."

"A-alright. Have a good night, Madame." Galinda turned to her girlfriend. "Is it just me or was that a little...odd?"

"Hmm? Oh...yes, perhaps a little." Elphaba watched her go, then looked at Nessa. "Do you feel well?"

"I'm fine," Nessa said with a shrug. "That was a little odd though..."

Elphaba looked back at her girlfriend. "Tell me if you start to feel even the tiniest bit off, okay?"

"I feel perfectly fine, Elphie. That was just...weird."

"Yes...I agree." They continued greeting guests until the call for dinner came and Elphaba offered her arm to the blonde again. Galinda took the offered arm, letting Elphaba lead her into the banquet hall and help her into her seat.

The green woman sat beside her, and her gaze fell on the Wizard sitting at the head. She felt a flash of anger, and, under the table, she gripped Galinda's hand for support. She would not lose her composure...not tonight.

Galinda gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She whispered to her, "You'll be fine, Elphie." Elphaba looked at the blonde, smiling slightly before their meals were placed in front of them. She picked at her food, not really eating anything. "Elphie, are you okay?"

"Fine...just focusing on staying calm...this is more relaxing than actually eating."

The blonde gave her a small smile. "You're sure?"

"I'm sure. Besides, I wasn't the one told to watch out for illnesses."

Galinda stuck her tongue out at the green woman quickly. "Don't rub it in."

Elphaba's smiled faded. "I'm not trying to...I wish it had been me...I deserve an illness far more than you do."

"Don't worry about it, Elphie. I'm not going to get sick. I never get sick, remember?"

"That's what worries me. You've never been sick, so if you get sick now, who's to say your immune system will be strong enough to fight it?"

"Or my immune system is super strong and that's why I never get sick. So even if something is going around, I won't catch it."

"Don't say that...you'll jinx yourself..." Elphaba looked back at her food again.

The blonde gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"I hope so..."

ZZ

After a speech and a toast to the birthday girl from her father, the congregation of people started making their way into the ballroom. Galinda pushed her sister's chair in front of her.

Elphaba leaned in close to the blonde, whispering, "I'll be right back, my sweet." She left, heading down a deserted hallway towards the restrooms. She knew Galinda would want to dance, and that would make Elphaba nervous, which in turn would make her have to...well...it was better to get it done now.

Rosalina noticed the green woman leaving Galinda's side, and she quickly followed her. "Miss Thropp, may I have a word with you?"

Elphaba jumped at the voice. "I...um...how do you know my name?"

The older woman chuckled. "Who doesn't know the infamous green bodyguard to Miss Arduenna?"

"I...hardly believe myself to be infamous in the fact that people know my name...I'm just, as you said, the green bodyguard. But what may I help you with?"

"You are close to the Miss Galinda, are you not?"

"Y-yes, we...she and I...I mean...I've been around her most of my life." Of course she would not openly admit their friendship or...more.

"Watch out for her."

"What...what do you mean? That's my job." Elphaba's eyes narrowed, as she grew suspicious. "Are you planning to do something to her? Do you know of a plan to harm her? You'd better tell me if you do."

Rosalina shook her head. "I would never dream of harming her." She quickly put a hand to the side of Elphaba's head, closing her eyes and forcing a vision into her.

"Hey! You can't-" The green woman was cut off, as the vision hit her.

_Galinda was lying in a hospital bed. Tubes and wires ran from different parts of her body and her eyes were closed, with her breathing labored.  
_  
Elphaba let out a gasp, when the vision ended. "What...what was that? What's wrong with her?"

The woman's hand slipped away. "It will happen, Miss Thropp, no matter what anybody does. But when your vision comes true...find me. I'll be needed when it's over." She reached into her purse and handed Elphaba a folded piece of paper with writing on it. "This is where I'm staying for a while."

Elphaba took the paper, still unsettled. "Why? What's wrong? How do you know this? You should be able to stop it...I can't bear to see her like that..."

Rosalina frowned. "There isn't anything that anyone can do to stop this. We can only wait it out."

"I can't just wait! You would show me something as heart-wrenching as that about my girlfriend, and then tell me I have to sit and watch it?" Elphaba shouted angrily.

"Your girlfriend will be alright when it's all over. It's just a matter of waiting."

"I don't care! I don't want her there in the first place!"

"There isn't anything we can do, Miss Thropp."

"Then you did it merely to torture me!" Elphaba turned away, starting back for the ballroom angrily.

"I did it so that, when it is over and she is at her most vulnerable, you will be able to help her." The green woman ignored her, as she continued walking, punching the wall. Rosalina nodded to herself, before leaving the palace silently, having passed on the information she had needed to.

ZZ

Galinda had left the ballroom, when Elphaba still hadn't rejoined them. "Elphie?" She finally found the green woman. "Elphie, are you okay?"

Elphaba looked up at the blonde's voice. "I...I'm fine..." She pulled Galinda into a tight embrace. "I'll never let anything happen to you..."

The blonde's eyes widened a little. "Um...thank you? Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

"Yes...I'm sure. Let's return to the others now...I'll even dance with you." Elphaba gave her a small smile.

Galinda's face brightened. "Really, Elphie?"

"Yes...anything for you, my sweet." She took the blonde's hands in her own, kissing them.

"This really is the best birthday ever!" She giggled.

Elphaba smiled. "I hope so...now let's go." She led Galinda back to the ballroom, bowing slightly to the blonde once they arrived. "Might I have this dance?"

Galinda blushed happily, holding her hand out to the green woman. "I'd be honored."

Elphaba blushed as well, as she took her position, taking the blonde's hand gently. "I'll try not to step on you."

"You'll be fine, Elphie. You're a wonderful dancer."

"I'm not sure about that...but I try." The song began and the two started dancing, Elphaba managing to keep from looking at her feet too much.

ZZ

From her spot in the corner, Nessa spotted the pair. It was true, they had become friends, but lately...things had seemed different between them. Not that she thought it was bad -after all, Elphaba had long ago earned such respect- but it was just...different.

ZZ

Galinda collapsed on her bed with a happy sigh. "Best birthday ever..."

Elphaba sat beside her, taking off her shoes. "You birthday isn't until tomorrow, my sweet."

"Well, that's what it makes it so much better. I'm having such an amazing birthday and my birthday hasn't even started yet."

The green woman smiled, looking down at her. A sudden image of her vision came back and Elphaba shook it away. _No...I will not allow that to happen._ "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself so much." She leaned down to kiss the blonde.

"I always enjoy myself when I'm with you, Elphie." Galinda smiled up at her, returning the kiss.

"As do I." Elphaba moved away, taking her dress off and slipping into her nightdress before she lay down beside Galinda with a sigh.

"You know what would make this birthday even better?"

"What, my sweet? Tell me and it shall be yours."

The blonde gently tugged at the front of Elphaba's nightdress. "Naked cuddles with my girlfriend."

Elphaba smiled before she sat up, undoing the ties and sliding out of her nightdress, revealing all her verdant skin to the blonde. "Like this?" She dropped her embarrassment like her nightdress, as if she had finally accepted she was beautiful...in her way.

Galinda smiled, reaching forward to run her hands along Elphaba's skin. "Exactly like that." The green woman shivered. She undid the blonde's dress as well, sliding it from her body before she pulled her close. Galinda gave a happy sigh, curling against her.

Elphaba ran her hands across the blonde's skin, before she gently rolled her onto her back, moving over her. She leaned down to kiss the blonde deeply. "Galinda, I won't ever let anyone or anything hurt you...you know that right? You know...that I would die for you?"

Galinda let out a soft moan. "I don't want you to die...but I understand."

"Good..." Elphaba leaned down to kiss her again, moving to her neck. "I hope...this is acceptable?" The blonde nodded, holding Elphaba close. She gently kissed the green skin of her neck and shoulder. The green woman moved to kiss the blonde's breasts, hesitantly moving her mouth over the nipple as she grasped Galinda's hip. Galinda's breath hitched at the feeling. Her hands slid down Elphaba's back. Elphaba gasped, her back arching and pushing her body against Galinda's. Her hand moved lower, running along the blonde's leg. She looked up at her. "Is this...do you want this?"

"If you're...comfortable..."

Elphaba paused, before she moved up to kiss the blonde just as she slid one finger inside her. "Tell me...if you want me to stop...I love you, Galinda."

Galinda gasped, holding the green woman closer. "I...I love you too..."

Elphaba added a second finger, moving gently inside the blonde. She would protect her...no matter what anyone said. _I will NOT let my vision come true..._ She kissed the blonde's neck, moving up to suck on her ear.

"E-elphie..." She moaned, writhing underneath her.

"What is it? I'm right here..." Hesitantly, she slid a third finger in, continuing to move inside the heiress. "A-am I doing something...wrong?"

"N-no..." Galinda clutched at her tightly, as the pleasure grew. Her back arched up, pushing her harder against Elphaba. The green woman continued, holding Galinda close. She kissed her neck again, feeling her fingers go particularly deep. The blonde cried out when pleasure shot from the thrust.

Elphaba paused at the cry. "Um...does that mean...you're done? Should I keep going?"

Galinda tried to slow her breathing and calm down. "I-it's fine...you don't have to anymore..."

"Are you...sure?" Elphaba kissed her gently, not withdrawing.

"I'm...done." She nodded breathlessly.

The green woman withdrew gently, leaving only for a few moments to wipe her hand off before she returned, moving over Galinda again. "Was that...an acceptable gift?"

Galinda smiled at her. "That was an amazing present..."

Elphaba blushed, before she rolled to the side, taking Galinda in her arms. "I love you so much..."

"I love you too..." The blonde couldn't hold back a small yawn.

The green woman stroked her hair. "Get some rest, my sweet...I'll be here in the morning." She kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Elphie..."

"I love you too."

"Nighty...night..." Galinda quickly drifted into sleep.

ZZ

Elphaba woke up first the next morning and gently slid out of bed, throwing the blonde's robe on before heading downstairs to prepare a birthday breakfast, and hoping that no one else was awake. Galinda tossed in her sleep, curling up with a soft groan. Upon finishing, Elphaba loaded everything onto a tray, heading back up to the room. She set the tray on the desk before sliding out of the robe and getting back in bed with Galinda, holding her close. Elphaba kissed her forehead gently, brushing a few golden curls from her face and admiring the way she looked. There was no way she'd let Galinda get sick...besides, like the blonde said, she'd never been sick before.

After a few more minutes, Elphaba gave the blonde a gentle nudge. "Galinda, my sweet, I hate to wake you, but I really don't want your breakfast to get cold. Galindddaaaaaa..."

The blonde stirred with another soft moan. "Nnnnnn...Elphie?"

"Well, good morning, beautiful." She kissed the heiress' forehead. "Happy birthday."

"Mmmmm..." Galinda gave a sleepy smile. "Morning, Elphie."

Elphaba sat up, pulling the blonde up with her and holding her close. "I made your favorites for breakfast."

"Thank you." Galinda reached over to give the green woman a kiss. "You really didn't have to go to all that trouble."

"No trouble at all." Elphaba leaned forward and picked up the bowl of grapes, bringing it back to the blonde as she kissed her ear gently. "Happy to do it."

Galinda bit into a grape with a soft moan. She leaned into the green woman with a smile. "I don't deserve you."

"Oh, we've had this conversation too many times before. We both know that we don't deserve each other, so if we're going to be undeserving, we might as well do it together and spare innocent others." Her warm breath ran over the blonde's ear.

Galinda gave a small shiver. "I like the sound of that..." She popped another grape into her mouth.

"As do I." Elphaba pulled her back onto the bed suddenly, causing the grapes to fly all over the room. "I like this too," she added, as she began to tickle the blonde.

Galinda squealed, trying to roll away, as her head started to pound. Elphaba pulled her back, not letting up. "E-elphie, please!"

At Galinda's tone, Elphaba paused. "I...I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"N-no. I just...have a small headache." The blonde sat up.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know." Elphaba pulled the blonde close, massaging her head gently. "Looks like I made a mess." she observed, looking at the grapes strewn about the room.

Galinda moaned at the massage. "It's fine, Elphie. I'll help you clean up..."

"No, it's your birthday. You wait here," Elphaba kissed the top of her head, "and I'll clean it up." She got off the bed, picking up the bowl and beginning to gather the fallen grapes. The blonde ignored her, getting up and starting to pick up the grapes on the other side of the bed. Elphaba chuckled softly, shaking her head. She noticed a grape had rolled under the bed and wedged herself underneath it, trying to reach the fruit.

Galinda saw that a grape had rolled over by the window. She reached down to pick it up, happening to glance up at the window. The bright sunlight caught her straight in the eye, shooting pain through her head. The blonde fell to the ground in a dead faint, the grapes she had gathered rolling from her limp hand.

The thud caught Elphaba's attention. "Galinda?" She wriggled out from under the bed, and when she saw the blonde on the floor, her heart stopped. The bowl fell from her hand and shattered upon hitting the floor, but Elphaba hardly noticed as she ran to the fallen blonde. "Galinda!" When the blonde didn't wake up after a minute or so, which was the norm, Elphaba gathered the heiress up in her arms, holding her close. "Don't worry...I've got you." She rocked back and forth, tears starting down her face, as she yanked on the panic cord the Wizard had insisted on installing by the bed. "I've got you..."


	38. Chapter 38

******My buddy "Denpa Wave Chick Saki" co-wrote this with me. Enjoy!**

When Galinda finally came to, the first thing she noticed was the sound of multiple voices around her. She felt a hand gently grip her wrist for a few seconds and another feeling her forehead. The blonde cracked her eyes open, turning her head away from the hand and trying to sit up on her elbows. "Wh...what's going on?"

"You collapsed, and the panic cord was pulled," the doctor replied, sitting back and making a note on his clipboard.

There was pounding on the locked door. "Is she awake? Let me see her!"

The doctor sighed, before he looked back at Galinda. "Your...escort has been waiting outside since we came. Shall I permit her entrance?"

"Of course she can come in." She nodded, a small smile on her face. "I'm surprised you were able to keep her out at all." The blonde pushed herself up, sitting back against her headboard.

"It wasn't easy..." The doctor stood and unlocked the door, causing Elphaba to stumble in.

"Galinda! I'm sorry!" the green woman said, running to the blonde's bedside and taking her hand. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Elphie. Really, I am."

The green woman didn't look convinced, and she tightened her grip a little. "Is...is this because of what we...I did to you last night?"

Galinda blushed slightly. "Of course not. It's just a headache."

"Headaches don't make people collapse. You really scared me."

"I'm sorry. I'm sure it was nothing...right?" She looked up at the doctor.

He nodded, as he packed up his things. "There doesn't seem to be anything seriously wrong. You are a little warmer than you should be, but it's nothing to be worried about. It sounds like you had a headache this morning and perhaps the light upset it. I have come across quite a few cases where a patient has fainted due to a headache and ill-placing of light."

The blonde gave her girlfriend a smile. "See? There's nothing to worry about."

The doctor nodded. "Although I do highly recommend that you both postpone your return to school so that we can be sure Miss Arduenna is perfectly alright."

Galinda sighed but agreed. "Very well. I suppose not much harm can come out of missing one day of class."

The doctor left and Elphaba looked back at the blonde. "I'm so sorry. If I had known that this would happen...I wouldn't have...well...done what I did last night..."

"Stop worrying so much, silly. I'm pretty positive that having sex does not make anyone faint the day after."

"But what if it contributed?" Elphaba stood, moving to look out the window. "I promised to keep you safe...and I already failed."

Galinda sighed and scooted to the edge of the bed. She stood, a little shakily, but she made her way over to the green woman, wrapping her arms around her. "Nobody can stop a headache, Elphie."

"You should be lying down!" Elphaba quickly picked her up and set her back in bed, pulling the blankets over her. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine. It's just a headache...and I hardly feel anything now."

"I'd like to keep it that way, so please stay in bed." Elphaba kissed her forehead gently.

She frowned a little. "So I'm not allowed to take a bath?"

The green woman sighed. "Alright, but I'm going with you. I won't have a repeat of this morning." Elphaba picked the blonde up again, starting for the bathroom.

Galinda struggled against her. "I can walk perfectly fine, you know?"

"Are you protesting being in my arms?" Elphaba paused to look at the blonde.

She blushed. "I...n-no. Of course not. I just...you don't need to fuss over me so much..."

"I can't help it. When you collapsed like that...my heart just stopped. I can't...I can't see you like that again." They reached the bathroom, and Elphaba set the blonde on the counter, leaning in to kiss her.

Galinda lost her resolve, returning the kiss. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

Elphaba smiled slightly, before she turned away, reaching to turn on the faucet. "I won't look..."

The blonde slid to the floor, stripping out of her nightgown. She giggled. "It's not like you haven't seen it all before."

"Th-that was...different. It was dark and we...well...it's impolite to stare for no reason."

Galinda stepped into the tub. "Elphie, we've seen each other naked many times before."

"I know, but I...I...uhhh..." Elphaba's gaze had fallen on the blonde, and she found herself unable to look away or continue forming words, let alone her sentence. Galinda blushed a little, but she picked up the soap and started washing herself. Elphaba cleared her throat. "See? This is why I shouldn't...well...um...I'm going to get dressed." She left the bathroom, her face dark green, as she began to change out of her nightdress.

The blonde finished drying and stepped out of the tub, watching it drain. After drying off, she wrapped the towel around herself. She looked at herself in the mirror and was a little shocked by what she saw. _Oz, I look like I didn't sleep all night...Where did this headache come from?_ She sighed and leaned forward, pressing her forehead to the cold mirror. _This feels good..._ she thought, realizing how hot she felt.

Elphaba was in the process of putting her nightdress away. "Are you all right in there?" she called.

"I'm fine..." The cold mirror felt so good against her skin that she needed more. She went over to the now empty porcelain tub, crawling inside and laying down in it. She gave a sigh as the cold started to seep in.

"You sure?"

"Mhmm..." she moaned softly.

"Are you almost done?" Galinda nodded, too distracted to realize that the green woman wouldn't be able to see it. Elphaba finally finished dressing and returned to the bathroom, fixing her hair into the usual braid. She raised an eyebrow upon seeing the blonde in the empty tub. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Mhmmm..." Galinda nodded again.

"Then why are you sitting in the empty tub?" Elphaba sat on the edge, running a hand through the blonde's hair. She froze. "Oz, Galinda...you're burning up."

"I feel fine...just a tad toasty..."

"No, no, no! This is not fine!" Elphaba stood up quickly. "Come on, get dressed. I'm taking you to the infirmary."

"Nooooo..." The blonde moaned, curling tighter in the tub.

"Galinda, first a headache, then you collapse, and now I think you have a fever! We're going to the infirmary!" Elphaba pulled her out of her tub. "Now please get dressed."

She looked longingly at the tub. "I feel fine..."

"Galinda, please...for me." Elphaba turned the blonde to face her.

"Fine..." she sighed, making her way towards the closet. Galinda paused by her vanity, leaning against it, as she tried to re-orient herself from a sudden wave of dizziness.

Elphaba grasped Galinda's arms. "Sit," she said, gently pushing her down into the vanity's chair. She left to retrieve a dress, returning and slipping it over the blonde's head. Galinda was about to stand up, but she suddenly froze, clapping a hand over her mouth. Elphaba paused, raising an eyebrow. "Glin? Are you all right?"

The blonde shook her head. "I..." When she opened her mouth to speak, she instead threw up.

The green woman wasn't able to jump back fast enough. "Ahhh..." She ignored the mess that was now covering her front, as she helped the blonde stand, leading her back into the bathroom. "I'll be right back." She ran from the room and into the infirmary, saying "We have a problem," upon arriving.

When the two returned, Galinda was curled up miserably, leaning against the wall by the toilet. "She should be moved to the bed," the doctor said.

Elphaba nodded, before she picked the blonde up gently, carrying her to her bed and setting her down. She left only to clean up as the doctor began taking care of Galinda. Fae meanwhile was snapping at the doctor's heels, letting out the occasional bark and growl.

The blonde patted the bed next to her and called for the puppy, taking her in her arms when she hopped up. "Stop bothering him, Fae." Galinda looked up at the doctor. "What's wrong with me?"

The man frowned, starting to take his implements out of his bag. "I'm not quite sure, Miss Arduenna. But I assure you I will find out." He started with his exam, noting the things that had changed since the hour ago he'd last seen her. After checking her temperature, his eyes widened. "You have a very high fever, Miss. This is not good at all."

"I don't like the sound of that," Elphaba said, as she came back into the room wearing fresh clothing. She stood beside the blonde. "Can't you do anything to help her?"

"Right now we need to do everything we can to lower her fever. I think perhaps a wet cloth on her forehead will do for now but a lukewarm bath should also help."

Elphaba was already in the bathroom, turning on the faucet. She returned with a damp rag, placing it on Galinda's forehead gently. The blonde gaped. "Elphie, you should have let me get that. You're going to burn yourself."

"Stop. You're sick, and I am going to take care of you. You are not going to burden yourself with such silly concerns."

Galinda frowned. "But I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm fine." Elphaba ran a hand through the blonde's hair. "We're going to get this all cleared up...I promise." Galinda nodded a little and gave a soft moan, partially from the touch and partially from the pain in her head. She laid back, closing her eyes. "No, you can't sleep yet. Come on, into the bath again we go." Elphaba picked her up gently, carrying her into the bathroom and closing the door. She set Galinda on the counter and began undressing her. "If you need to throw up, tell me this time."

The blonde groaned. "I didn't mean to..."

"I know you didn't, my sweet, and it's not like this is the first time it's happened to me." Elphaba finished and lifted the blonde again, setting her into the tub gently before she reached over to turn the water off. "How does that feel?"

Galinda curled up in the tub and leaned against the side. "It's alright..."

"Just alright? Is there anything you need me to do?"

The blonde glanced up at her from where she was resting her head. "Can I have a kiss?"

Elphaba smiled slightly. "Of course." She leaned in, kissing the blonde gently.

Galinda smiled tiredly. "Can I have...some water...please?"

"Sure." Elphaba stood, going over to the sink and picking up a glass. She filled it with water before returned to Galinda's side, holding the glass out to her. The blonde took a swig, grimacing when she swallowed. She brought a hand up to her throat, rubbing it. "What's wrong now? Your throat?" Elphaba grew increasingly nervous. Whatever this illness was, it was progressing faster than she liked.

Galinda nodded. "It hurts..."

Elphaba leaned in, kissing her throat gently. "I'm sorry...I wish I could take this illness from you as my own."

The blonde frowned. "I don't."

"But you don't deserve it. I do more than you..."

"I would never want to see you sick."

"And what makes you think I want to see you sick?" Elphaba began stroking the blonde's hair.

"I didn't mean it like that..." she sighed.

"I know...I just..." Elphaba sighed. "The sooner that doctor figures out what's wrong, the sooner we can get you better."

"Mmmmm...I'd like that..." Galinda gave a small smile.

"Me too, my sweet. Me too..."

* * *

Elphaba could feel her confidence faltering as yet another one of the doctor's theories was shot down by the sudden appearance of yet another symptom the blonde was showing. She sighed, running her thumb over Galinda's hand that she had in her own. The blonde let out a cough, curling up on her side in the bed. She clutched at her stomach with a grimace.

When the doctor stepped out to retrieve something, Elphaba climbed into the bed beside the blonde, wrapping her arms around her. "Oh, my sweet...I'm sorry..."

"It's not...your fault," she managed to get out between coughs, giving the green woman a small reassuring

smile.

"But I just...I feel so useless...I should be able to do something. Do you need anything?"

Galinda gently stroked the side of the green woman's face. "I'm fine..."

Tears formed in Elphaba's eyes, and she looked away quickly so Galinda wouldn't see. "You're not fine," she barely whispered.

"I'll always...be alright as long...as I have you."

"But I can't make you better!" Elphaba stood, moving away from the bed. She looked out the window. "If the doctor can't figure out what's wrong...then I will." Galinda couldn't do anything but watch and give her a nod. The green woman returned to Galinda's side, leaning in to kiss her. "I promise, I'll figure out what's wrong. I'll be back soon." She kissed her again.

"Before you go...can you bring my sketchbook?"

"Sure." Elphaba retrieved it as well as the blonde's writing utensils. "I'll send Nessa in to watch you." The green woman left and shortly after, Nessa came wheeling in.

"How are you feeling?" the brunette asked, approaching the blonde.

Galinda looked up from her paper. "I feel horrible..."

Nessa sighed, taking her sister's hand. "I'm sorry. I don't understand how this happened."

Galinda gave it a slight squeeze. "You're not the only one."

* * *

Elphaba meanwhile had made her way to the library and settled herself in a back corner as she began the daunting process of reading through thick medical journals. She had to find out what was wrong with the blonde...

* * *

Galinda enjoyed the brief period where things were quiet. Her head wasn't pounding as horribly, and her stomach wasn't as pained. She even had the slightest of hopes that she was getting better. The blonde looked down at her picture.

"How did it turn out?"

Galinda coughed, but held the picture up for her to see. "What do you...think?"

"You draw Elphaba a lot."

"I...I do?" The blonde blushed a little.

"Well, it seems as though most of your drawings lately have been of her doing something or other," Nessa said with a shrug before she went back to her book.

"I didn't...realize..." Galinda let out another few coughs, their strength growing.

The brunette looked up worriedly. "Those don't sound any better." She handed her sister a glass of warm water to help ease the coughing. Galinda tried taking a few sips, but quickly put the cup back down, coughing harder. She clutched at her chest in pain. "Galinda? Should I call the doctor back?"

The blonde tried to answer, but she couldn't. When she suddenly felt something wet hit the hand she was covering her mouth with, she froze. Galinda looked down at her sketch on her lap, and she saw some odd colored drops staining the paper. She pulled away and looked at her shaking hand. The blonde immediately fainted, the sight of blood having always made her woozy.

"Galinda!" Nessa quickly wheeled from the room. "Help! Someone find the doctor!"

* * *

Elphaba rubbed her tired eyes, as she set down yet another book. Still nothing. The green woman's head ached, but she wouldn't give up. Not until she found a way to help the heiress.

* * *

When Galinda finally woke hours later, she found it hard to move her head. Opening her eyes weakly, she realized why: there was a breathing tube in her nose that led off to the side of the bed to a tank of oxygen. Still a little out of it, the blonde tried pulling the tube away, managing to get it about halfway off before the doctor stopped her.

"Miss Arduenna, you mustn't do that!"

Galinda looked up at him. "What...happened?"

"According to your sister, you had a severe bout of coughing during which you coughed up some blood. She told me that you have always fainted at the sight of blood, so that does not so much worry me. What does worry me is that you coughed it up in the first place. This is extremely severe, Miss, but I can't for the life of me figure out how all of your symptoms relate."

Galinda blinked a few times. "But why do I have...this thing on?"

"An hour or so after you passed out, you were having some trouble breathing. I examined you and determined the cause to be that your throat had swelled up incredulously and it was blocking your airway. This tube was helping get the oxygen you need past your swollen esophagus to your lungs."

Nessa rolled up beside her sister's bed, reaching to take her hand. "Galinda...you're getting worse..." she said, concern lacing her voice. The blonde could only nod, as the doctor replaced her breathing tube. "It's late...and Elphaba hasn't come back yet..." the brunette said, more to herself than the blonde. She stroked Fae nervously.

Galinda gave her a worried look. "Can you...find her...please?"

"I wish...but she went out, and Father won't let me leave, not after seeing you like this. He thinks I'll get sick too."

The blonde frowned and looked down at her hand in her lap. "Where did my drawing go?"

"I took it when the doctor came. Did you want it back?"

Galinda nodded. "Yes, please."

Nessa wheeled away, returning with the drawing and the miniature Elphaba doll. "Here," she said, handing them over.

The blonde took them with a small smile. "Thanks." She tucked the doll under her arm and started a new drawing.

Nessa didn't leave the blonde's side as it grew later, though she did wonder why Elphaba hadn't returned yet. "You should probably try to go to sleep soon," the brunette said as she lit a lamp and drew the curtains. Galinda nodded, setting aside her sketchbook on the bedside table. She slid under her covers, trying to find a comfortable way to sleep with the air tube. "Are you going to be all right alone, or would you prefer me to stay?" Nessa asked.

"You don't...have...to stay..."

"Are you sure?" The blonde nodded, holding her Elphaba doll closer. "All right." Nessa gave her sister a hug as best she could, before she deposited Fae on the bed and left, closing the door behind her.

Fae licked her mistress's face, whimpering worriedly, before curling up in the crook of her neck, resting her head on the side of the blonde's face. Galinda gave a small smile, petting Fae softly, as she quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The green woman woke with a jerk and a gasp. Elphaba looked around, seeing the floor around her covered with open books, and stacks of journals. She sat up with a groan, rubbing the back of her neck. Sunlight filtered through the window, and the green woman readjusted her glasses. She'd fallen asleep and had apparently spent the night in the library, and still nothing. Elphaba looked down at the book in her lap, and her eyes widened slightly. She jumped up, the book tucked under her arm, as she ran back to the palace. "Galinda!" Upon reaching the blonde's room, she found the heiress in the exact situation as she had seen her in the vision. Elphaba approached slowly, fighting back tears. "Galinda..."

The blonde remained asleep, but Fae woke up, blinking at Elphaba with sad eyes. Elphaba set the book down and tried pulling Fae away, but the puppy resisted. "Fae...she's not going to wake up..." Her voice cracked, betraying her emotions. The puppy stopped struggling, reaching up to gently lick Elphaba's cheek and nuzzling her.

Elphaba smiled as best she could, giving Fae a light hug before setting her down. Fae curled up against the blonde again. "Watch over her..." She stood, picking up the book and turning, heading from the room. There was important business to attend to.

* * *

Upon reaching the Wizard's office, Elphaba knocked, entering soon after. "I have come to talk to you about Galinda's current condition."

The usually proud man actually looked worried for once. "Has she gotten any better?"

"Worse." Elphaba set the book down, almost forcefully, on his desk. She leaned in. "I was brought here to protect and serve your daughter, and for me to do that, you need to be truthful with me. Galinda isn't your daughter, is she?"

The Wizard sighed, sitting down in his chair. "No...she isn't my daughter."

Elphaba opened the book. "What Galinda appears to have...is a disease that only runs in one family in Oz: the Uplands." She looked back at the Wizard. "Are the Uplands her parents?"

"They are only that. They gave me Galinda not even a month after she was born. I am her father in every way except for blood."

Elphaba closed the book. "If that were true, you'd be at her side, watching her, trying to help her instead of sitting here like a coward! Why didn't you ask them for a cure?"

The Wizard stood up with a glare. "You dare to speak to me this way? Do you truly think I have done nothing to help my daughter through this? I have indeed contacted the Uplands about a cure. They told me that there is no cure for what she has...though I doubt they cared either way."

"Oh, and you would know because you care for her soooo much?" Now that she had started, the green woman couldn't seem to stop.

"Do not speak of that which you do not know!"

"Then tell me! Make me understand! Why wouldn't a family care about their own daughter, one you most likely took for your own, since I can't imagine a soul in Oz who would bear _your_ children!"

"I took her in because her parents did not want her! 'A sickly babe is of no use to us,' they told me. So they gladly handed her over to me when I offered them compensation. I am not as heartless as you think I am, Miss Thropp. I was willing to pay those people for Galinda because, even if she was a sickly child and even if she died young, I wanted to give her a chance at life or at the very least the best childhood she could have before it ended."

Elphaba paused, looking down at him, and it occurred to her that she was in fact taller than him. The green woman looked down, remembering her youth and when she'd been afraid of this man. "So Galinda was nothing more than a good deal for you..." She shook her head. "Since you will do nothing, I will."

"How dare you! I have loved that child since I first laid eyes on her!"

"Oh? And I suppose she is so precious to you? Jewels are precious, sir...but Galinda is more than just a pretty face. You said you tried, but when you received a negative answer, you stopped. I won't give up so easily."

"I have the best doctor in Oz trying to figure out what is wrong with her! There is nothing more I _can_ do!"

"That is wrong! The doctor doesn't know about this, therefore he can do _nothing_! I figured it out! _Me_, the green servant! And do you want to know what else? I'm going to find the cure, and when I do, who will be the one who cares more?"

"You think this is a contest to see who loves her more? I don't care who wins, so long as she lives."

Elphaba didn't have a reply, but her anger had reached its boiling point. With one sweep of her arm, she knocked everything off his desk. "And that is why you are _not_ her father. I won't apologize for my behavior." Elphaba picked up the book, before she turned and left the office. The Wizard collapsed back in his chair, rubbing his head with a sigh, as she left.

The green woman trembled slightly after leaving, but she reached into her pocket and extracted the piece of paper she'd been given by Rosalina. This was her last hope...

* * *

Elphaba knocked on the hotel door, looking down as she waited for a reply. The older woman opened the door, her smile fading when she saw who it was. "How is she?"

"It's bad...may I come in?"

"Of course, my dear." She stepped aside so Elphaba could enter.

The green woman walked in, running a hand through her hair. "I couldn't help her. She just kept getting worse and worse...and now..." Elphaba looked up at her. "Please...what am I supposed to do? I can't...see her like this anymore."

Rosalina sat down in a chair with a slight frown. "It is as I told you at the ball: there is nothing we can do to help my granddaughter until it is over."

"Then why did you tell me to come? Oz, are you set on torturing me?" Elphaba punched the wall angrily, leaving a small crack behind.

"I told you to come for me, because when this is done you will both be needing answers...and I am the only one person in Oz who will give them to you."

"Then give them to me now!"

The older woman shook her head with a sigh. "As you know, Galinda is my granddaughter. Her name, 'Arduenna,' was not a randomly chosen name as you may think. 'Arduenna' was the name of a distant ancestor, and many of the women in our family choose to have that name. It is that way, because our Arduenna ancestor was, in fact, a very powerful enchantress. Her magic was passed down through our bloodline to all of the females in our family."

"I assume that is where Galinda gets her healing power from. But that still doesn't explain why she's sick, or why there isn't anything I can do to help her!"

"I am glad to see her talents have already started to emerge." She gave a faint smile. "The Arduenna magic is not just any magic. Our ancestor was first and foremost a healer. Because of that magic, the women of our family are able to heal things far beyond what many think even possible."

Elphaba grew restless and rubbed the back of her neck again. "While I appreciate the truth, none of this is helping Galinda's condition. I need to know how to help her."

"With such powerful magic comes a price. Many many years ago, our ancestor had to watch so many of her grandchildren go through what she had, and she lost quite a few of them at an early age. The Arduenna magic was too powerful and it put the child at a higher risk of death until they matured. So she cast a very very powerful spell on our magic, sealing it away."

"You're really making me work for this, aren't you?" Elphaba sighed. "All right, so this disease is because of Galinda's magic. But if other females in her family have gotten it, how have they gotten better? It's not as though they all passed away."

"Impatience is not a virtue, Miss Thropp." Rosalina chastised with a small smile. "Because of the seal, when an Arduenna woman is born we are very sickly babes. To some, it may seem as though we won't make it, but often it passes quickly. After that sickness has passed, we are blessed with nineteen years of years of perfect health, completely impervious to any disease." The older woman sighed and looked down. "However, when the girl's nineteenth birthday comes around, the seal is lifted. When we reach the age of nineteen, our bodies are mature enough to contain our magic. So when the seal is broken and our magic settles into our bodies, it takes the form of horrible diseases and bodily dysfunctions. How long the sickness lasts varies from woman to woman. The longer it takes or the worse the diseases means the stronger the magic in the girl. Our family has had women with sicknesses no worse than a very bad cold to near-death experiences."

"Could...could Galinda...die?" The green woman looked down. "I can't...lose her...she means too much to me...and the Wizard cares nothing for her." She looked back up. "I know I come off as abrasive...but I cannot sit idly by."

Rosalina reached over to hold the green woman's hand. "You need not worry. She will not die. She may come close, but there has not been a single premature death since the seal was placed."

"But I don't even want her to come close!" Elphaba pulled her hand away. "I just want her to get better..."

"She will. You must give it time, though." Rosalina poured herself and Elphaba a cup of cocoa. She slid the green woman's over to her with a small smile. "Made with milk and not water...so you have nothing to worry about."

"No thank you..." Elphaba looked down at her hands. "And I can't help but worry...she's in pain..."

"It will pass. I promise you." The older woman brought her own cup up to her mouth, taking a sip. "I do think that you are being too harsh on the Wizard in regards to Galinda, though, my dear."

"I'm being too harsh? Excuse me if I'm a little skeptical of the man who stole my childhood and filled it instead with beatings and torture!"

"Perhaps he went wrong with you, but he loves Galinda with everything, Miss Thropp. He gave her the best possible childhood he could...the best childhood she ever would have had the chance for. I know I did not choose wrong in him. He has been a wonderful father to her."

"And my sister? What about her? Why was she so much privileged over me? Didn't I deserve something? I was a child! The Wizard is killing Oz, and oppressing anyone who shows a shred of individuality! The Animals are _dying_ because of him, so I don't care how much he spoiled Galinda! I will not forgive a murderer!"

"Oscar's faults in ruling are not because he is cruel-hearted. They are born of ignorance. I knew him before he became the Wonderful Wizard of Oz, and he was a very nice man...the nicest I'd ever met, in fact. The problem started when he became ruler. He was so engrossed in his work that he never left the palace, and he closed his mind to anything other than what he knew in that the emerald prison cell he calls home. He took the job to help Oz, but then the title trapped him. Now he is unknowingly trying to make the rest of Oz feel as trapped as he does..."

"It does not excuse him. He had no right to torment a child...to make them suffer so they could live to serve someone. I will _never_ forgive him for what he did to me..." Elphaba stood. "There is nothing further to discuss. Thank you for your time."

Rosalina gave slow bow of her head. "I look forward to seeing you in the future, Miss Thropp."

"I doubt we will." And with that, the green woman left.

**Reviews are always welcome ^^**


	39. Chapter 39

******My buddy "Denpa Wave Chick Saki" co-wrote this with me. Enjoy!**

Elphaba turned the page of her book as she sat by the blonde's bed. It was difficult to accept that there wasn't much she could do but wait. She glanced over at the blonde, as she so often did, waiting for any sign of her waking. Galinda's eyes clenched tightly, as she gave a soft moan, her head turning slightly. Elphaba's head snapped up at the noise. "Galinda?" The blonde slowly opened her eyes, squinting as they adjusted to the light. The green woman leaned in a tad bit closer. "Galinda, can you hear me? It's Elphaba..."

"Elphie?" She turned to her.

"Yeah...it's me." Elphaba took her hand gently. "I'm back...and you're going to get better, I promise."

The blonde gave a weak smile, her voice quiet and hoarse. "...glad...you're back..."

"Me too, my sweet." Elphaba lifted the blonde's hand, kissing it gently. "Me too..." Galinda wrinkled her nose, reaching up to scratch it. Her fingers ran into the breathing tube and her nose wrinkled again. The blonde pulled at, trying to get it out. "No, leave that alone," Elphaba said, pushing her hand away gently. "You need that."

She whimpered, mumbling, "But...uncomfy..."

"I know, my sweet, and I'm sorry, but you need it." Elphaba took both of Galinda's hands in her own. "Try not to think about it."

"...alright..." The blonde sighed.

"How about a song? Would you like that? Perhaps it would help you fall back asleep."

"I don't...wanna sleep..."

"Well...what would you like then? Just tell me, and I'll do whatever it is."

Galinda smiled. "Sing..."

"All right..." The green woman paused before she began. "_The sun'll come out tomorrow. Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow there'll be sun. Just thinkin' about tomorrow clears away the cobwebs, and the sorrow 'til there's none._" The blonde smiled. She tried to hum along to the song, but only ended up coughing. Elphaba gripped Galinda's hands a little tighter. Galinda gave her hands a weak squeeze, closing her eyes and enjoying the song. "_When I'm stuck a day that's grey, and lonely, I just stick out my chin and grin, and say, oh! The sun'll come out tomorrow. So ya gotta hang on 'til tomorrow come what may. Tomorrow! Tomorrow! I love ya tomorrow! You're always a day away..._" She looked at the blonde. "I hope that was acceptable...Galinda, you really should try to rest. You're still not well."

"I'd rather...talk to...you..."

"How about I talk and you listen? I saw your new drawing, and, like all your others, it's quite good."

The blonde frowned a little. "Even though I...ruined it..."

"No...you didn't. It's still good." Elphaba gave her a smile. "You know, Fae hasn't left your side. She's your little guard dog."

Galinda gently pet the puppy curled up against her, receiving a good amount of licks to her hand. She chuckled but broke out into coughs. The blonde smiled, "Such a good...puppy."

"Yeah...she is." Elphaba left only to change the rag on Galinda's forehead. "Are you hungry at all?"

She nodded. "Just a little."

"All right. I'll make you some soup." Elphaba stood up.

"N-no..." Galinda didn't let go of her hand.

The green woman looked at her, before she sat back down. "Okay...I'll stay." She kissed the blonde's hand again.

"Thank you." Not too long later, the blonde sat up, slowly scooting over to the edge of the bed. Fae leapt up, jumping over to block her step with a bark.

"Where are you going?" Elphaba asked. "You need to stay in bed. If you need to pee, that's what bedpans are for."

Galinda groaned. "But that's...so...embarrassing..."

"It's under the blanket. No one will see. Galinda, I am not budging on this. You can't leave the bed."

"...fine..." The blonde reluctantly got back into the bed, feeling better when she stopped moving.

"Thank you." Elphaba retrieved the bedpan and slipped it under the blankets. "Let me know when you finish."

Galinda's face flushed, but she did her business, grumbling, "...so unsanitary..."

"If it really bothers you that much, I will personally go down 'there' and clean you up."

"N-no...it's fine..." The blonde laid back down. "Can you get...Fae's ball?" Elphaba retrieved said item, handing it over to the blonde, before she pulled the bedpan out and left to deal with it.

Galinda rolled over so that she was on her side by the edge of the bed. She lightly rolled the ball away on the floor, watching with a smile as Fae chased after it every time. The well-trained puppy brought it back and put it right into the blonde's hand that she left hanging over the side of the bed. Galinda gently pet Fae's head. "Such a...good puppy..."

The green woman returned, smiling slightly at the scene. She chose this moment to slip out, going to make the soup she'd promised for the blonde. A few minutes later, Elphaba returned, carrying a steaming bowl. "I have your soup, Glin."

Galinda was laying on the ground, her breathing tube partially yanked out and the bedsheets half-off the bed. The blonde had passed out while she was playing with the puppy, and she had fallen out of the bed. Fae was jumping around her hysterically, every once in a while nudging an unmoving hand with a whimper. The puppy ran over to Elphaba and barked before running back to the blonde, nudging her hand again.

The bowl fell from Elphaba's hand, as she ran to the blonde's side. "Galinda!" The green woman lifted her back into bed, tears forming in her eyes. She yanked the panic cord again, practically screaming, "Fix her, fix her!" when the doctor arrived. She picked Fae up to save her from the commotion, holding the dog close with trembling hands.

The doctor quickly had the breathing tube properly in place again. While he was there, he did another examination. With a frown, he stepped back when he was done. "She is extremely malnourished..."

"Then fix her! Why aren't you doing your job?"

"We're doing everything that we can, Miss Thropp. Please calm down." He turned to one of his assistants, telling him to go retrieve the necessary tools. The man quickly scurried away.

"Don't tell me what to do! She's getting worse!" Elphaba buried her face in Fae's back, trying to calm down.

"I'm doing my best, Miss. It's not like I have ever seen anything like this before." When his assistant returned, the doctor hooked Galinda up to an IV drip.

Elphaba didn't reply, but she sat back down, stroking the puppy. "Just make her better..."

"We _are_ trying."

"Yeah..."

* * *

After she left the Wizard's office, Rosalina made her way down the halls of the palace.

Nessa had just left the kitchen and was currently heading back to her room, her prayer book open in her lap. She didn't notice the other person she was headed towards. The older woman noticed just in time, stopping herself. "Oh, I'm sorry, dear."

The brunette looked up. "Oh...hello. I'm sorry...I wasn't paying attention."

"The fault was all mine, Miss Nessarose." She gave her a smile.

"You...you know my name? Have we met before? I apologize if we have, because I don't remember."

"Don't worry about it, dear. You can call me, Rosalina." She held her hand out to the brunette. Nessa took her hand, shaking it.

"Nessa? Where are you?" Elphaba came around the corner, her gaze falling on Rosalina. "Oh...hello again. Here to torture me further?"

The older woman sighed. "Please believe me when I say that when I said those things I had no intention of hurting you."

"Well you certainly weren't being sensitive of how I felt, but I suppose that can be overlooked considering who I am."

"Elphaba..." Nessa said, laying a hand on the green woman's arm. "How's Galinda?"

"Worse than before."

"Is it alright if I see her?" Rosalina asked, looking to Elphaba for permission.

"Why? So you can continue to do nothing?"

"Elphaba, you're letting your anger get the better of you again, stop it!"

The green woman sighed. "I'm sorry...yes, you can...see her..."

Rosalina nodded her head. "Thank you. Can one of you please lead me to her room?" Elphaba moved behind Nessa's chair, leading the way to the Galinda's room. She took her place beside the blonde again, brushing some hair from her face. The older woman frowned at the sight of her granddaughter. She circled the bed, examining her closely. "Oscar got her a very good doctor. Not many would know how to cope so well with such a mysterious illness." She eyed Elphaba. The green woman didn't say anything, afraid that somehow Galinda would hear her angry words even in unconsciousness.

"You mentioned an illness at the ball...did you know she was going to get it?" Nessa asked. "Is it possible I could catch it too?"

Before she could stop herself, Rosalina replied, "Oh, you needn't worry about it, dear. You won't catch this."

"What...what does that mean?"

"She just means it's not contagious, that's all," Elphaba said quickly. "Uh, Nessa...m-maybe you should go."

"Yes, yes. That's exactly what I meant. It was pleasant to meet you, Miss Nessarose."

Nessa didn't exactly appreciate this, but she left, though she felt her old doubts welling up again. _Is...is it possible that Galinda and I aren't...related?_ She headed back to her room, these thoughts weighing heavily on her mind.

"Why did you say that?" Elphaba asked.

"It just slipped out. The poor girl looked so worried about catching it, and I just wanted to ease her mind."

"You probably made it worse. I have worked so hard to make sure that I don't destroy Nessa's world...and now you probably planted the seed of doubt."

"I sincerely apologize, Miss Thropp. I did not mean to upset either of you."

Elphaba looked down. "Maybe...you should go..."

"I will leave in just a few minutes. I would like to speak with you about something before I go."

"What is it?" Elphaba asked.

"Oscar and I have decided that it is in everyone's best interests if Galinda does not learn that I am her grandmother."

Elphaba stared at her. "You want me to keep the truth from her? She has a right to know after being put through this hell!"

"What you say is true. However, by knowing we are related, she may feel driven to speak to her parents to figure out why they abandoned her. And...knowing my son, they will not hold back the truth. It could hurt her deeply to know she was such an unwanted child. Do you wish to see her in more pain?"

"What a question to ask me, the _only_ person who has done anything to help her." Elphaba looked back down. "Fine, I'll keep your secret...but if she blatantly asks me, I won't lie to the woman I love."

"I will settle with that for now. Just don't be surprised when the truth hurts her."

"Don't you admonish me! You don't know me, now get out! I've had about all I can take of your high society crap!"

"Very well, Miss Thropp. When she is finally healing, will you be explaining what happened to her, or would you like me to?"

Elphaba's hands formed fists. "Please...leave..." she managed through clenched teeth, her voice strained.

"Have a good day then. And I wish swift healing for your girlfriend." Rosalina bowed her head politely before leaving the room.

The green woman slowly unclenched her tense muscles, feeling Fae pulling on her dress. She picked the puppy up, setting her on the bed. Fae gave her hand a reassuring lick before snuggling up with Galinda. She laid down by her hip and wiggled under so the blonde's hand was resting on her, licking the fingers gently. Elphaba smiled slightly, before she picked up her book and resumed reading.

* * *

Nessa knew she had to start somewhere, and while the palace did not provide the best outlet for such personal information, the words of Rosalina supplied her with a clue. Why was she so confident that Nessa wouldn't catch what Galinda had? And how had she predicted Galinda's illness? It would be understandable if it had been a family trait, but then...why not the brunette? Of course, this wasn't the first time Nessa had had doubts. Just the very fact that she and Galinda didn't share many traits in common was the first clue. Of course they were both adopted, but Nessa had always assumed they'd been adopted together. She couldn't remember a time in her life without Galinda in it. Nessa came to the conclusion that the only way to find out was to ask the man she called 'father.'

"Father? May I come in?"

The Wizard opened the door, standing aside for her. "Of course you can, my dear Nessa."

Nessa wheeled in slowly, looking down. "I...please understand that this is very difficult to say...I know that I'm adopted, you needn't lie about that..." The brunette wrung her hands nervously.

"What is bothering you, my dear?"

"I am beginning to have...doubts." Nessa took a deep breath, before she looked up at him. "Is Galinda...really my sister?"

"My dear Nessarose..." Her father sighed, moving over to kneel in front of her chair and take her hands in his own. "No...she is not your sister."

The brunette nodded, trying to swallow the lump that was quickly growing in her throat. "I am not a child anymore...why did you lie? You told me that you brought us in together...but you love Galinda more don't you?"

"Of course not, my dear. I love you both equally. The two of you are my world." He frowned a little. "Perhaps I did lie to you when you were a child...but I only did so because I didn't want to hurt you."

"Then who am I? Why did you take me if I was broken? It wasn't out of pity, was it? And where did I come from?"

"I am truly sorry...I cannot tell you right now. But what I can tell you is that I did not take you in out of pity or for any reason other than love. You needed a loving home, and I was happy to give it to you."

Nessa sighed. "I appreciate what you have done...and I will always love you as my father." The brunette gave him a hug as best she could. "But I just...I need to know. Perhaps for my birthday you will tell me?"

"I promise to tell you when the moment is right..." The Wizard stood, leaning forward to gently kiss the brunette's forehead.

"Thank you..." Nessa slowly left the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Elphaba smiled slightly, as Fae yet again fetched the ball she had thrown, bringing it back to the green woman. She looked over at her still unconscious girlfriend and sighed, before she threw the ball again, watching the puppy fight to gain traction so she could chase after it.

When Galinda stirred she heard clattering on the floor. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew it must be Fae, but when she weakly opened her eyes, she was shocked.

"Good girl," Elphaba said, as Fae brought the ball back again. The green woman chuckled slightly, as she and the puppy engaged in a small tug-of-war for the ball. The blonde shakily brought a hand up, holding it in front of her face. Galinda blinked a few more times, gently touching her eyelids to make sure her eyes were indeed open. Her breath caught in her throat. The tiny noise caught Elphaba's attention, and she turned towards the blonde. "Galinda, you're awake...how are you feeling?"

Galinda jumped a little at the sudden voice. "E-elphie?"

Elphaba's brow furrowed slightly. "Yes...I'm right here." She took the blonde's hand gently. Galinda weakly gripped her hand, as tears started to stream down her face for the first time since all of this had started. "O-oh! Please don't cry! What's wrong? Does something hurt?" Elphaba quickly sat beside the blonde, pulling her into her arms.

"I can't...I can't see..." She choked on the words, clutching to her girlfriend.

Elphaba felt her heart drop, yet she did her best to remain under control. "You can't...see? At all?"

Galinda shook her head. When she tried to move her other arm, she felt something holding her back. The blonde used her free hand to feel what it was. "What...what is this?" She cried harder.

"It's just an IV...the doctor said you weren't getting enough nutrition...I'm so sorry." Elphaba kissed her forehead, holding her all the closer, as tears ran down her own face and into the blonde's hair. "D-don't c-c-cry..."

"E-elphie?" Galinda slowly reached up. She kept missing, but her hand finally found the green woman's face, immediately feeling wetness. The blonde wiped Elphaba's tears away. "N-no...you'll burn..."

"I keep trying...to keep it together for you...because if we both freak out..." Elphaba kissed her again. "We'll get through this...you'll get better...you will..."

"I'm...trying..." The blonde nestled against her.

"You will...and I won't leave until you do." Elphaba stroked her hair, fighting back more tears.

"Thank you..." she breathed.

* * *

After Galinda had fallen back asleep, Elphaba remained in bed with her, beginning to doze off herself. At the sound of approaching footsteps, and then a cleared throat, Elphaba looked up, seeing the Wizard in the doorway. His eyes saddened when he saw his daughter's condition, but then he turned to Elphaba. "I wish to speak with you in my office."

Elphaba sighed, but she gently got out of bed, so as not to wake Galinda. She pushed Fae closer to the blonde, before she followed the Wizard to his office, standing in front of his desk and looking down after he closed the door. "Yes sir?"

"Just a little while ago, Nessarose came into my office asking if she and Galinda were truly related and who her real family is." His eyes narrowed at her. "It had better not have been you who mentioned it to her."

"Miss Nessarose and I have no relation to each other. I am an unwanted orphan, and she is your daughter. I would not spread such lies," Elphaba recited emotionlessly, still looking at the floor.

"Good. Make sure it stays that way. Your mother made it _very_ clear when she gave Nessarose to me that she was not to know until the proper time."

"Miss Nessarose and I do not share a mother, so there is no reason for me to say anything to her."

"Very well. You are dismissed." Elphaba nodded, before she turned and headed for the door. "Oh, and Miss Thropp?" he called, stopping her before she left.

The green woman paused. "Yes sir?"

"I was planning on telling Nessarose everything on her eighteenth birthday. I have decided, however, that if you or Galinda wish to do so yourselves when that times comes, you may. Though you will have to speak to Galinda yourself to decide who."

Elphaba had to fight back her emotions. "There is nothing to tell. I will not destroy the life you have given her." Elphaba turned back to him. "You may hate me, sir, but Nessa loves you...and I would never take that away from her."

"She will learn the truth whether it be from me, you, or Galinda. I am simply giving you the chance to tell her yourself."

"Spare me your false kindness. You cannot make up for the wrongs you have done me."

"You think I don't realize that? There is nothing in Oz that I could do to make up for the things I have done to everyone..." The Wizard stood and moved to stare out his window, his back to Elphaba. "You may return to my daughter's side now."

Elphaba started to leave, but she paused once more. "There is only one Animal professor left at Shiz, and I know Morrible is looking for any excuse to fire him. Perhaps you could find it in yourself...to help him stay..." And then she was gone.

* * *

"Can we just walk through the doors of the palace? Is that even allowed?" the munchkin asked his companion nervously, as they stood before the imposing doors.

Fiyero laughed, clapping him on the back. "Lighten up, little man. You worry too much." He knocked loudly on the door. The guard who opened the door recognized the prince and let the two of them inside the palace.

"Easy for you to say! You're...well, important! This is where the Wizard lives, and Miss Galinda too!"

He looked unimpressed. "And? Tons of people come to the palace all the time." Fiyero stopped one of the maids scurrying by and asked where they could find Galinda, growing confused when the woman's face saddened.

"The right person to talk to would be him." She pointed to the man who was quickly making his way out of the infirmary and up the stairs. "Have a good day, young Masters." She bowed and scurried away again.

The prince stared after her. "Why did she seem so sad? You know...now that I think about it, this whole place is seeming way more somber than usual."

"Maybe someone died," Boq suggested, looking at the prince.

After questioning the doctor, the two made their way to Galinda's room. Before they could see anything, Elphaba emerged, closing the door behind her. "What are you two doing here?"

Fiyero had sobered up by that point. "We hadn't seen you two at school lately and thought we would come see what happened. Elphaba, is Galinda okay? Everyone we ask looks depressed when we bring her up, and the doctor refused to tell us anything."

Elphaba sighed. "She...is rather ill."

"With what? What could possibly be so bad that you've missed more than a week of school?"

"I...I cannot say. I'm not permitted. If you wish to see her...I must check with her first."

Elphaba disappeared inside the room again and Boq looked at Fiyero. "It must be serious...I've never seen Elphaba so shaken before."

* * *

The green woman approached the blonde's bedside, stroking her hair gently. "Hey...are you awake?"

Galinda slowly started to stir. "Elphie...?" Her voice had grown quieter

"Yeah, it's me. Boq and Fiyero are here...do you want me to let them in?" She gripped the blonde's hand reassuringly.

Galinda nodded. "Help me...up...first?"

"Sure." Elphaba put an arm around the blonde, helping her sit up. She readjusted the pillows behind her. "Better?"

"Thank you..." Galinda coughed, staring blankly at her lap.

"I'll be right here the whole time...I promise." Elphaba kissed the blonde gently, letting it linger longer than usual. The heiress gave as strong of a smile as she could. Elphaba left to open the door, allowing the two men in before she returned to Galinda's side, taking her hand in her own.

"H-hello, Miss Galinda..."

The blonde's gaze didn't move. "Boq?"

"Y-yes...it's me." The munchkin looked at Elphaba, but the green woman couldn't meet his gaze, looking down instead. It occurred to Boq just how much this hurt Elphaba, but he didn't dare say anything in front of the prince.

"And Yero?"

"I'm here too, Galinda." Fiyero made his way to the other side of the bed, taking her hand in his own.

The blonde jumped a little at the sudden touch. "It's so good...to see...you both..." she managed to get out. Elphaba bristled slightly at that, but she didn't say anything, instead releasing the blonde's hand and leaning back against the wall.

"We've missed you," Boq said.

"I've...missed you...too..." Galinda coughed. "Why did you...guys come?"

"We were worried about you. We thought maybe something had...happened."

"You think I'm not doing my job?" Elphaba asked coldly.

"N-no...we just-"

"Elphie..." Galinda patted around the bed until she found the green woman's hand, giving it a squeeze. "...don't..."

Fiyero watched carefully, realization hitting him. "Galinda...why won't you look at us?"

"I..." The blonde choked up, grasping Elphaba's hand tighter.

"Must you pry? Would you like an escort out, because I can arrange that!" Elphaba said, advancing on him.

Fiyero threw his hands up defensively. "I didn't mean to upset either of you, I swear."

Galiinda pulled the green woman back. "Yero, I can't...I can't see...at all..." A few tears escaped her eyes. "The doctor doesn't...know why..."

"You don't have to explain yourself," Elphaba said. "Is this all you came for?" She threw another glare at the other blonde.

"No, of course not. We just wanted to check up on you to see what was wrong."

The heiress gave a pleading look in the general direction that she knew Elphaba to be. "Elphie, please..."

"Please what? I can't..." The green woman collapsed beside the blonde, one arm draped across her lap. "I can't...anymore. I'm sorry...I tried so hard..." Galinda gripped her girlfriend's hand, coughing into her other.

Fiyero frowned at the scene. "I didn't mean to upset either of you. Perhaps it's best if we leave..."

"N-no...stay..." The blonde's coughing grew louder. When she felt something wet hit her hand again, she frowned, her hand shaking. "Maybe...it's good...I can't see..."

Fiyero couldn't hold back a shocked gasp. "Oh, sweet Oz. Galinda..."

Elphaba forced herself to sit up, grabbing a cloth and wiping the blonde's hand and mouth. "It's not...as bad as earlier." She set the rag aside with a sigh.

"Are you sure? Because we could...go..." The munchkin didn't like seeing his friend this way, and he couldn't even imagine how Elphaba felt.

Elphaba meanwhile replaced the damp rag on Galinda's forehead. "Is that better?"

The blonde's only reply was a weak nod. Fiyero gently stroked her hand. "I think we should go anyway. You should rest, Galinda." The prince gave her hand a kiss. "Everyone at school misses you dearly, and everyone here is worried about you too. You have to get better for us all, okay?"

Galinda cracked a small smile. "I'll...try..."

Boq nodded in agreement, though remembering that Galinda couldn't see it. "We hope to see you back at Shiz soon."

"Yes...wouldn't that be nice..." Elphaba muttered.

"Have a...safe trip..."

"We will. Don't you worry. We'll see you soon, Galinda." Fiyero made his way to the door.

"Y-yes." Boq followed the prince.

Elphaba stood after they left, running a hand through her hair. In a way, she was almost glad Galinda couldn't see her now; she wouldn't have to witness the green woman losing her composure. Elphaba could count on one hand the amount of hours she'd slept since this started, and it was showing.

Galinda soon passed out again, exhausted from the encounter. Fae took her spot by her hand again, licking her mistress's hand as if it would help her. All Elphaba could do was take her place beside Galinda again.

* * *

"I know you're about to fall back asleep, and I'm almost done." Elphaba lifted the blonde's arm gently, as she ran the damp sponge along it. Galinda couldn't do anything but give a weak moan, her tiredness and the pain in her stomach catching up to her. Elphaba lowered her arm back down, before she moved to the blonde's neck and then onto her other arm. When she finished, the green woman tied the Galinda's nightdress up again before taking the water bowl and sponge back into the bathroom.

Galinda immediately passed out again, though she still grimaced in her unconsciousness. A maid came through the door after a quick knock. "Miss Thropp, this letter came for you."

The green woman nodded, taking the letter. She collapsed in her chair, opening the envelope and finding a letter from Rosalina inside.

_Judging by what I've seen of you, I know that you have been by her side every second, which is all you can do for now. I am not writing this for you to bring up any bad subjects, but I thought of something that you should know. When Galinda's magic has settled in, you will see a sign. I can't say what, as it changes from girl to girl. But know that it will be very clear when it is happening. And after it has happened, you won't need to worry about it any longer. It will only get better from there on._

Elphaba lowered the paper. A sign? What did that mean? A sudden flash of light caught her attention and she wearily looked up. There was a glowing bubble of light floating in the air by the blonde. Right in front of Elphaba's eyes, more of these bubbles glimmered into view until there were hundreds of them surrounding her girlfriend. Before she could really grasp what was happening, the bubbles floated in towards Galinda, popping against the blonde as their light absorbed into her. When they were all gone, the blonde glowed with light for only a few seconds before it faded, leaving her looking as though nothing had happened. The only visible difference was Galinda's painful grimace faded with the light and turned into a much more peaceful expression.

The green woman could only stare, unsure if what she had seen was real or just brought about by her lack of sleep. "Bubbles...who would have thought..." And with that, Elphaba fell forward onto the bed, joining the blonde in unconsciousness.

**Songs used:**

**"Tomorrow" from Annie**


	40. Chapter 40

******My buddy "Denpa Wave Chick Saki" co-wrote this with me. Enjoy!**

"Turn." Elphaba smiled slightly, as Fae nudged the page of her book with her nose, looking at the green woman expectantly. "Good girl," Elphaba said, rubbing her belly as a reward.

While she had been doing that, she hadn't noticed the blonde wake up. Galinda stared at the ceiling. "Please tell me you're not training my dog to turn pages for you..."

Elphaba looked at the blonde. "Already been done. And it's not hurting her."

Galinda closed her eyes again, shaking her head slightly with a small smile. "You're both so silly..."

"Perhaps." The green woman stood, depositing the puppy on the blonde's bed. "How are you feeling this morning, my sweet?" She kissed her forehead.

Fae hopped up to the head of the bed, happily licking Galidna's face. The blonde giggled. "Better...but still not the best...can I have a kiss?"

"Of course." Elphaba leaned in, only to have Fae lick her face. "Not you." She picked the puppy up and held her high out of the way, as she leaned in again and kissed the blonde gently.

Galinda smiled. "Thank you...come here, Fae..." The blonde held her arms out.

"Aww...you're choosing her over me?" Elphaba handed the puppy over. "I'm hurt, Glin. And after all I've done for you."

"Of course not, Elphie. I would never choose anything over you."

"You say that, yet you want the footstool in your arms and ask for her."

"I'm sorry..." The blonde frowned. "I didn't mean to..."

Elphaba sat back down, picking up her book again. "Oh, you meant it...but it doesn't matter. Whatever helps you feel better." Galinda sniffed back a few tears. She blindly reached out for Elphaba's hand, trying to find it. The green woman gently took her groping hand. "Please don't cry. I didn't mean to sound harsh."

"I don't want to hurt you...I'm sorry..."

"You didn't...really. I'm fine." Elphaba kissed the blonde's hand.

"N-nobody else is here...right?"

"No...why? Do you think I've forgotten about being discreet?"

"Of course not." The blonde gently tried to pull her closer.

Elphaba stood, going over to the blonde's bed and sliding in beside her, pulling her close. "You could just ask for this, you know."

"I can't help it...it's hard to know what to do...when you can't see..."

Elphaba frowned slightly. "I'm sorry...I wish it wasn't like this...but you'll get better soon, I know you will."

Galinda reached up, touching her face and feeling the frown. "Don't be sad...I didn't mean it to upset you." The blonde leaned forward to give her a lingering kiss.

Elphaba ran a hand through her hair. "I'll be fine..." She stroked Galinda's face gently.

"I love you...so much." Her eyes closed, as she leaned into the touch.

"I love you too. And I know that you're going to get better."

"I hope so..." Galinda gave her a smile.

"You will...trust me. I can see the future, remember? Actually..." Elphaba placed her hand on the side of Galinda's head gently, closing her own eyes as she began to concentrate.

The blonde put her hand over Elphaba's. "Can you see anything?"

"Not...yet..." The green woman closed her eyes tighter, willing a vision to come. "Maybe I can't-"

_Galinda was slipping into a pair of bright pink ice skates, looking up at the green woman expectantly with a smile._

Elphaba released the blonde, opening her eyes. "You're going to be fine..."

"What did you see? Was it good?"

"Well...you looked happy with your blindingly pink ice skates."

Galinda smiled. "That's good..." She yawned. "You should look and...see if we ever...get married..."

Elphaba turned a very dark green. "Wh-what? You...you actually...you would want to...with me?"

"I love you..."

"I love you too, but...th-think about what you're saying."

"Think about what?"

"Y-you're the heiress to the throne of Oz...and I'm your green female servant turned girlfriend. Even if we wanted to, and believe me I...I do love you...think of how people would react...how your father would..."

The blonde snuggled against her. "I don't care..."

Elphaba held her closer. "You would really...marry me? Even with the green and the sarcasm and...well..."

"You went through all of...this with me...you're always there, and you love me so much...I would never give this up...nor could I ever settle...for anything less..."

Elphaba smiled, kissing the blonde. "I love you too, my sweet."

Galinda yawned again, nuzzling against the green woman's neck. "Elphie...stay here...?"

"Of course, my sweet. I'll stay...I'll always be by your side."

* * *

After the guards let her in, Sarima strode through the halls, surprised at how quiet everything seemed away from her son. The brunette turned a corner and made her way towards an open door, knocking a few times before standing in the doorway. "Hello? Miss Galinda? I apologize if this wakes you up."

The blonde woke, startled. "E-elphie? Is that you?" She groped the sheets around her trying to see if she was there.

"Oh, I apologize. It's Sarima...Elphaba doesn't seem to be present."

"O-oh, hello, Miss Sarima...may I ask why you're here?"

"Well, Fiyero told me about your condition, and I just felt awful about the whole thing, so I thought I'd come and...well, tell you in person." Sarima moved closer. "I...I understand that your vision is...impaired."

Galinda looked down, nervously wringing her hands in her lap. "Yes, I...I am not able to see...the doctor hopes my vision will come back as I get better..."

Sarima noticed the action, and she took Galinda's hand in a way that was meant to be gentle, but the brunette had lost that ability long ago. "I know you're wary of me. We don't have the best history...and I am sorry for the things I've done." Seeing Galinda like this...Sarima knew she should feel bad, but she really didn't. In a twisted way, it was almost satisfying. _I shouldn't feel this way..._

"I understand why you did those things to me...I may not like them, but I understand...you loved her...didn't you? And I...I just took her away from you...I'm sorry..." A tear made its way down her face.

Sarima didn't buy the false sentiment. She emotionlessly said, "She was never mine in the first place. She always loved you...you were always between us."

"I'm so sorry, Miss Sarima..."

Sarima didn't reply, her eyes having fallen on the lamp on the bedside table. _How easy it would be to just bash her head in now..._ The brunette inhaled sharply and stood. "I...I should go."

Galinda nodded. "It was...good to see you, Miss Sarima."

"Y-yes..." As she turned to leave, the brunette bumped right into Elphaba. "Oh...I'm sorry."

"Miss Sarima..."

The brunette opened her mouth, but found herself unable to speak. She instead fled, and Elphaba watched her, confused. "What...she didn't hurt you, did she?" the green woman asked, approaching the blonde.

"N-no..." Galinda wiped away her tears. "She said she just came to visit."

"What's wrong?" Elphaba sat beside her, putting an arm around her. "Did she say something?"

The blonde shook her head. "It's nothing..."

"Please tell me? I want to help you..." She took the blonde's hand, kissing her temple gently.

"We were talking about you...I apologized for taking you from her but...what scared me..."

"Galinda, you never took me. I came willingly...and what scared you?"

"I...I felt like she wanted to...hurt me...like she...enjoyed seeing me like this..." The blonde let out a sob. "A-and you weren't here..."

"Oh, Glin..." Elphaba held her tightly, but not enough to hurt her. "I'm so sorry...but I made a promise. I will never let anyone hurt you. You know that all you have to do is call for me, and I'll be here...no matter what."

Galinda clutched closer to her. "Where were you?"

"I was...um...dealing with...my monthly female...issues..."

The blonde couldn't hold back a small giggle, wiping away the last of her tears. "You can just say your 'period,' Elphie."

"Nnn...that word makes me...uncomfortable...it's like trying to say...the word associated with...pleasuring one's self..."

"You mean 'masturbating'?"

"Y-yeah...that..." Elphaba looked away, her face dark green.

"You're so...funny..."

"I don't try to be...just certain words are harder to say than others."

"Like what other words?"

"Really, Galinda?" The green woman looked back at her. "Okay...um...well, those two...I have issues saying the words for male and female...genitalia...um...why are you making me embarrass myself?"

"Because it makes me feel a little better..." The blonde smiled tiredly. "So you don't like to say 'penis' or 'vagina'?"

"Gah! Look at you, saying all these scandalous words!"

Galinda giggled. "You're so silly..."

"Just because I don't like saying certain words..." There was a pause as Elphaba ran her hand absently along Galinda's arm. "You know...for all the things I've experienced...I still think that drowning would be the worst way to die."

The blonde frowned at the subject. "That's because it would be...twice as bad for you."

"I suppose..." Elphaba kissed the blonde's head again, before she closed her eyes. "Here. Now we can both be blind."

"I don't...want you to be blind..."

"And I don't want you to be blind either, so let's suffer together." Galinda frowned again, but she didn't reply. Instead, she curled up against the green woman. It was a rare moment when Elphaba allowed herself to sleep, but after closing her eyes, she couldn't seem to open them again, so the green woman finally slept.

* * *

When Galinda woke up a few hours later, she immediately started shaking Elphaba, not realizing that she had fallen asleep.

"Huh? What? What is it?" Elphaba said sleepily, opening her eyes.

The blonde squinted at her. "You're...you're still green...right?"

"I should be. Am I not?" Elphaba looked at her arm. "Nope...still green." She suddenly froze. "W-wait...can you...see me?"

"It's all a blur...but a blur of green." She squinted harder.

"B-but that means you're starting to get your vision back! You can see green!"

Galinda smiled, reaching up to touch Elphaba's face. "And now green...and white."

Elphaba smiled, leaning in and kissing her. "This...this is so exciting! You're getting better! I-I'm going to tell Nessa! Don't go anywhere!" Elphaba scrambled out of the bed, running from the room. "NESSA!"

The blonde giggled, watching the quickly receding green blur. Galinda put her own hand in front of her face and studied it closely, trying to see how much of it she could make out.

* * *

Elphaba rounded a corner and suddenly came in contact with another person, knocking them both to the floor. Her glasses went flying, and the green woman blushed profusely. "I-I'm sorry! I wasn't...paying attention."

"Don't worry about it, dear." Rosalina stood, picking up her bag. "Judging by your happy face and that you're running around here so recklessly, I will assume that your girlfriend has started to heal," she said with a smile.

Elphaba found her glasses and stood. "I...y-yes..." A pause. "Before, when I went to to talk to you...you seemed to know certain...facts about me...how?"

"Oh? You mean things such as your relationship to my granddaughter and your allergy to water?"

"Y-yeah...those..."

"Well you were actually the one to tell me of your relationship. As for your allergy...that's thanks to the Arduenna intuition. Because of our advanced healing magic, we are able to sense immediately any ailment that a creature has."

"So...you really don't know me then." Elphaba paused. "What did you mean when you said that you 'didn't choose wrong' in the Wizard?"

"I apologize, Miss Thropp, but I do not think this is the proper place to be carrying on a conversation about such things."

"No, I want to know! Listen, I am a sawed-off shotgun full of secrets! If you're not careful, truth buckshot could come spewing out! Watch out! You tell me what is going on!"

"Very well. But I must ask you to lower your voice." Rosailna looked around to make sure nobody was coming. "I was the one who suggested to Oscar that he take Galinda."

"Okay, I got that much! And why him? The Wizard is a...not very nice person!"

"As I told you before: when I met him he was extremely kind. I knew how much he wanted to have a family. And I knew that any child would be lucky to have him as a father. My son and his wife were going to have the doctor kill Galinda. They didn't want a sick baby, and he had told them she wouldn't likely live through it anyway. I did what I had to to save her life and give her a chance. And I do not regret my choice in the least."

"Do you know what the Wizard has done? How many lives he has ruined? He is not the loving man you think, and I have the scars to prove it! You just didn't want Galinda raised in a lower class family!"

The older woman sighed. "Have we not discussed this before? I do not wish to upset you again, Miss Thropp. But I will say it again...Oscar may have made some wrong choices when it comes to you and other things in Oz, but he did right by Galinda. And _that_ is what mattered to me."

"Then _you_ are selfish! No wonder you favored him."

"I am done with discussion, Elphaba. Before I leave though...you never did answer my question. Am I going to explain to Galinda what happened to her or are you?"

"You stay away from Galinda...you and your family just stay away from her!"

"Very well." Rosalina frowned a little at the statement, knowing she wouldn't be allowed to see her granddaughter. "Perhaps you will be able to forgive me for my...selfishness and we may see each other on better terms in the future."

"Well...we'll see about that." Elphaba turned, having forgotten all about Nessa, as she headed back to the blonde's room. "Galinda? Are you still awake?"

Galinda looked up at the doorway. "I see green...I guess that must mean I'm awake." She smiled.

"Or dreaming." Elphaba slid beside her again, taking her into her arms. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine now that you're back." The blonde cuddled close to her. "Do you think the doctor will take all this annoying stuff off soon?"

"I hope so, my sweet." Elphaba kissed the top of her head. "Then we can have you back to your bubbly self and into those pink ice skates."

"Mmmm...that sounds nice." Galinda smiled.

"It does, doesn't it?" Elphaba gave her a light hug. "It certainly does..."

Rosalina watched from behind the cracked door. _It looks like Galinda can't see. Her magic must be very powerful indeed if it did something that bad...And as for Elphaba...that girl may come off as very abrasive to others, but it's almost like she's a completely different person when she's with Galinda...Yes...those two are clearly meant for each other..._ The older woman backed away from the door silently, walking away with a smile.

* * *

Dr. Dillamond made his way through the palace, ignoring the stares he was receiving. Upon reaching Galinda's room, he knocked on the door with a hoof. "Miss Glinda?"

The blonde in question looked up from the bowl of soup she had in her hands, confused. "Um...who is it?"

"Dr. Dillamond. I apologize if this is a bad time."

"Oh, n-no, of course not. Come in, sir." Galinda set her bowl on the bedside table..

The Goat pushed the door open before walking in. "Oh, my dear...I see why you missed so much class." He sat in the unoccupied chair beside the bed. "When Miss Elphaba wrote to me, she seemed quite distressed, and I see why...how are you?"

Galinda gave a small smile. "It was much worse a few days ago. Now I'm just recuperating."

He nodded. "Miss Glinda...I feel I owe you an apology."

The blonde looked at him with wide eyes, a little shocked. "Um...I don't...you don't need to, Doctor."

"No, no...when you were first in my class last year, I completely misjudged you. And now...in such a short time, you have developed into an intelligent, mature young woman." He smiled. "It is encouraging to see in such bleak times."

Galinda frowned slightly. "I am so sorry for how I acted, Sir. Looking back on it now I realize how foolish I was."

"Hey, Glin, I think we need to start feeding Fae less- oh. Dr. Dillamond..." Elphaba paused, as she entered the room.

"Miss Elphaba. How are you?"

"F-fine." The green woman approached the blonde's bed. "I didn't expect to see you."

"Yes, it was unannounced, but I have this for you." The Goat gestured to his pocket and Elphaba moved forward, pulling out an envelope, which she opened.

"O-oh...I see..."

"What does it say, Elphie?"

"I...I have to return to Shiz...you were granted a pardon, but I can't miss any more class."

"Yes, I figured you would enjoy my company more than Morrible's," Dr. Dillamond said, giving them a wink.

Galinda's face fell, and she had to hold back tears. "You...you're leaving?"

Elphaba knew that tone. Without even thinking, she turned and hugged the blonde, kissing her gently. "Please don't be upset...it's not for long."

"I-I know..." She blushed, when Elphaba kissed her in front of the professor.

The green woman noticed the blush, and she turned slightly darker green. "He...he knows. Sorry...I had to tell someone..." Elphaba straightened up. "Actually, if you could make a list for me, I can bring some things back from our room."

"It's alright...I suppose you did need somebody to talk to." Galinda gave her a small smile.

Elphaba ran a hand through Galinda's hair. "I'll be back before you know it...I love you so much, my sweet."

"I love you too. Can you just bring back what I usually do?"

"Sure..." Elphaba didn't let Galinda see the tears she was fighting. She kissed her one more time before straightening up. "I...I'll see you soon." She turned and followed the Goat out.

"Be safe!" Galinda called after her, finally letting her own tears streak down her cheeks.

Elphaba still held back her tears, as she got into the carriage after Dr. Dillamond, closing the door before they started back for Shiz.

* * *

Elphaba arrived just in time for dinner, and as she made her way into the dining hall, she could almost feel eyes on her. She ignored the stares, as she retrieved her food, moving to sit at a corner table by herself.

Milla, Pfannee, and Shenshen stopped in front of her table. "Well, look what we have here. If it isn't the green freak in all of her freakiness..." Shenshen said, and they all laughed.

"Can't you at least have the decency to spare our eyes?"

Elphaba sighed. "You all must secretly love me, or else why would you take the time to come over and speak to the green bean?" She looked up at them. "Do you feel funny in your nice little panties when you look at me, girls?"

Milla glared at her. "Only another freak would ever feel that way about you, vegetable."

The green woman gave Milla a particularly harsh glare before standing and towering over her. "Oh? Is that so?" she growled in a dangerously quiet voice.

"Indeed I do."

Pfannee pulled the redhead back. "So where's Galinda? Did she finally get smart and go back to loathing you?"

Elphaba turned her gaze to Pfannee. "Miss Galinda was unfortunately called to...political matters at the palace. I'm sure you all wouldn't understand, being...in a lower class."

"How dare you insult me like that! My father happens to have a lot of influence in Munchkinland!" Milla fumed.

"Oh, Miss Milla, you needn't get so angry. I was insulting you all equally." Elphaba laughed when Milla lunged for her. "Come on! I'll fight you all. I don't care!"

"Whoa, now! What's going over here?" Fiyero walked up to the girls.

Milla straightened out her dress. "Nothing is going on, Master Fiyero."

Elphaba gave the prince a slightly annoyed look. "Yes...nothing...they were just leaving. So nice chatting with you girls. Don't come back..."

The three girls all glared at Elphaba, as they turned and walked away. Fiyero looked down at the green woman with a raised eyebrow. "And what was all that about?"

Elphaba crossed her arms. "I don't need saving, Fiyero. I was fine."

"Oh, yeah. That was very clear by the way Milla was about to leap on you. So what were those bitches nagging you about, anyway?"

"They wanted to know about Galinda...and you really think I'm scared of them? Please. I'm more scared of becoming lost in Galinda's closet." Elphaba sat back down.

The blonde chuckled, taking the seat across from her. "That does sounds like a very daunting task indeed. So...how _is_ Galinda doing?"

The green woman was slightly peeved he hadn't left, but she said, "Better...she can see again...and there's no more bloody coughing."

Fiyero gave a sigh of relief. "That's good. I'm glad she's getting better. And how have you been? I'm sure it couldn't have been easy to watch your best friend go through all that..."

Elphaba gripped her fork tighter. "It's...difficult, yes, but that's my life...all I want is for her to get better..." She suddenly stood, these questions becoming too personal. "I have lost my appetite."

Fiyero quickly stood as well. "Let me walk you to your room."

"You really don't have to," Elphaba said, throwing away her uneaten food. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." She started for the exit.

"I insist." The blonde followed her anyway, walking beside Elphaba.

The green woman clenched and unclenched her hands, trying to calm down. Her breath made small clouds in the icy air, and she pulled her jacket tighter around herself. She thought of Galinda, and hoped the blonde was warm enough. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you're Galinda's best friend." Fiyero stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I feel like I should get to know you more than I do right now."

"You don't need to know me. I'm nobody really...you needn't try so hard." They reached Crage Hall and Elphaba turned to the prince. "Please...stop trying..."

"Never." Fiyero grinned. "We both love Galinda, and so we're friends by default. You'll have to learn to stop hating me."

"I don't...hate you. I just..." Elphaba looked down. "Just...don't."

"I won't give up, Elphaba. You're going to learn to like me, whether you want to or not."

Elphaba glared at him. "Don't tell me what I will and will not do. Fresh. Dreams. Master Fiyero." She turned and disappeared inside Crage Hall.

Fiyero chuckled, walking back to Briscoe Hall through the snow.

* * *

Upon unlocking the door to their room, Elphaba felt a wave of sadness wash over her. She made her way into the bedroom, lying down in Galinda's bed as the tears she'd been holding back finally spilled down her face. She missed the blonde so much. Going one night without her was so hard! How would she survive until winter break? Elphaba sat up, wiping her eyes, before she grabbed Galinda's pillow, taking in the blonde's scent as she lay down again, continuing to sob.

* * *

"Do you need anything else?" Nessa asked her sister, as she set Fae on the bed.

"I'm alright. Thanks, Rosie." Galinda gave her a small smile, petting the wiggly puppy in her lap.

Nessa took her hand gently. "I miss her too," she said, before she left, closing the door behind her.

"You have no idea..." The blonde whispered to herself, a tear sliding down her cheek.

* * *

When Elphaba woke up the next morning, she found herself still in her clothes from last night. She sat up, her face hurting from all the crying. A sudden realization hit her. "Crap, I'm late!" Soon, the green woman was running into Morrible's class, panting.

* * *

Elphaba left the headmistress's classroom with a sigh. Without Galinda, Morrible had no problem ripping into the green woman. Not that Elphaba couldn't take it. She continued down the hall, her nose buried in a book.

Fiyero suddenly appeared, walking beside her. "Care to join me for lunch?"

Elphaba, startled, dropped her book, as she grabbed the prince, pinning him up against the wall with her arm against his throat. "Ozdamnit, Fiyero!"

The blonde threw up his hands in surrender. "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you," he laughed.

She released him, picking up her book. "What do you want?"

"Exactly what I first asked you: would you care to join me for lunch?"

"Fiyero, do you remember the talk we had last night about you _not_ doing this?"

"Yes. And do you remember me saying that I wouldn't give up?"

"You must really be miserable with Sarima."

"This has nothing to do with her. This is me trying to make a new friend."

"But why?" Elphaba turned on him. "What could you, the prince of the Vinkus, possibly see in me?"

"I see a misunderstood girl who exudes loyalty to those who earn it."

Elphaba paused. "Fiyero, I..." She turned. "Don't fall behind," she muttered, as she began walking.

The blonde grinned and quickly followed. When they arrived at the cafeteria and got their food, Fiyero paid for the green woman's meal before she could do it herself.

"Fiyero..." Elphaba sighed. "Thanks..."

"You're welcome. I _am_ trying to win you over after all." He flashed her a smile, before heading over to a table.

Elphaba sat down. "Don't try to make me feel bad."

"I'm not trying to, Elphaba. I'm sorry if it came off like that."

"No...it's just me." She set down her fork with a sigh. "I'm sorry. Worrying about Galinda is just...on my mind...constantly."

"It's completely understandable. She was your first friend. I can hardly imagine how hard this must be for you."

"You're right...you can't possibly imagine..."

"You shouldn't worry, though. You said yourself that she's finally on the mend. And she's got Nessarose and the entire palace to look after while you're gone. She'll be alright." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"I will worry. Ever since that night at the Ozdust...I can't stop worrying." She looked at Fiyero. "People are not always trustworthy."

"You don't trust Nessarose to take care of her?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "That girl loves Galinda more than anyone."

Elphaba snapped. "I LOVE GALINDA MORE THAN ANYONE!" She stopped, realizing what she'd done. "I...oh Oz..." She ran from the dining hall, her face hot.

Fiyero nearly dropped his fork in shock. He quickly ran after her. "Elphaba! Elphaba, stop!"

"Leave me alone! You've already made me say more than I should!"

"Oh, no you don't. What the hell was that?"

Elphaba whipped around to face him. "Fine, you know what? YES, I LOVE GALINDA! I love her more than anything in Oz, and, unlike you, I actually _respect _her! And you, crawling back after your dumb mistake with Sarima! Well guess what, pretty boy, SHE'S MINE! Now, leave me alone!"

"No, I won't leave you alone! Yes, I was wrong to do what I did to Galinda, and I feel damn lucky that she was gracious enough to forgive me for it all. I don't want her back in the way that you're thinking. She's a wonderful friend, and I don't want to lose her."

"You are lucky...lucky I didn't rip your manhood off!"

"Why do you hate me so much? I've done nothing lately but try to make amends to you, but you keep shooting me down!"

"BECAUSE YOU WERE FIRST!" Elphaba fell to her knees. "You...you will always be first...no matter how much Galinda loves me...She has mine, and I will never have hers..."

"Wait...are you talking about...her virginity?"

"Virginity...kiss...love..."

Fiyero rolled his eyes and kneeled down next to her. "You worry far too much. You say she loves you. So why in Oz do you care about anything else?"

"Because she is all I have..." She glared at him. "And by your reaction, you don't respect those things. Galinda has every last bit of me, and I am hers. You stole part of her from me...and all I want is for her to feel the same way I do."

"For Oz's sake, you need to calm down. We can't change the past. So, even if I wanted to, I couldn't change the fact that I was the first person Galinda had sex with."

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" The branches of nearby trees cracked and splintered before falling to the ground. Elphaba stood, grabbing Fiyero by his shirt as she did so and pinning him to a tree. "Don't come here and lecture me like you're so smart. You knew about that Vinkan law, yet you continually had sex with Galinda, using her for your own pleasure. You don't deserve to have her innocence, and you know it. And you know what? Being stuck with Sarima is the perfect punishment for you both."

"Get off of me!" He shoved her away. "You're right, okay? I didn't deserve her, and I never did!"

"Well, I'm glad you finally agree!"

_You promise not to attack anyone out of jealously anymore?  
_  
Elphaba paused, remembering the promise she'd made. "Galinda..." She looked at the prince. "I...until Galinda gets better...m-maybe you shouldn't be around me...I don't want to hurt you..."

"No. I won't stay away, Elphaba." Fiyero suddenly pulled her close to him, kissing her deeply.

Elphaba inhaled sharply before kneeing the prince in a rather snesitive area. "WHAT THE HELL? YOU CAN'T JUST FUCKING KISS ME!"

Fiyero fell to his knees grimacing in pain. "And why not?"

"Because you _just _found out I'm with Galinda! This isn't proving your point that you've changed!"

"I _have _changed." Fiyero slowly got to his feet with a groan. "I think I've fallen in love with you."

"No! Don't say that!" Elphaba took a few steps away, her back hitting a tree trunk. "You...you hardly know me! You're married! You have a son! I'm green, and I...I'm running out of excuses..."

"I know you well enough to love what I've seen." The prince moved closer to her, cupping a green cheek. "You're beautiful and smart and loyal and stubborn and just wonderful. Yes, I'm married and have a son, but we both know that I didn't want either of them. Especially not Sarima." He leaned down to kiss her again. "I want you..."

Elphaba moved to the side, dodging his kiss. "Fiyero, look. You...you only think you love me. Being married to Sarima has...affected your thinking, and you just want someone, anyone else. Not me, okay? Please...I love Galinda...and only her. Don't do this to yourself."

"Why? Is it so impossibly hard to love me back? Am I that repulsive?"

"N-no! It's not that! I just...Galinda and I...we have something special. I love her more than anything in Oz...and that isn't something I can just stop doing. Please...it isn't just you. I can't love anyone else the way I love her...I'm devoted to her with all that I am."

Fiyero forced a smile on his face to hide his hurt, burying his hands in his pockets. "Congrats. You passed the test."

"Wh-what? What the hell is going on?"

"Stop worrying about Galinda...if she loves you half as much as you care for her...you've got nothing to worry about."

The green woman struggled to find words. "You...you..." She resorted to punching him in the gut as hard as she could. "YOU JACKASS! DON'T YOU EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN!" She turned and stalked back to Crage Hall.

Fiyero sighed. "I hope you're happy..." The blonde turned and started to trudge back to his room, his shoulders falling in defeat as he beat himself up internally about sharing his very true feelings to the green woman.

**Reviews are always appreciated ^^**


	41. Chapter 41

******My buddy "Denpa Wave Chick Saki" co-wrote this with me. Enjoy!**

Elphaba had never thought she'd find herself this happy to be making her way back inside the palace. But after the past grueling weeks without her blonde counterpart, the green woman couldn't be happier to return. She hoped that Galinda was awake, or at least feeling better.

"It was lonely without you."

Elphaba paused at the voice, before she turned, seeing Nessa approach her. "Glad to see I'm liked enough to be missed."

"You know Galinda misses you if you're gone for more than five minutes."

"Speaking of, has she gotten any better?"

Nessa paused before saying, "In a way...she is better, but staying awake is hard for her...she falls asleep a lot. There isn't as much coughing, and no more blood."

"That's good to hear. Is she awake now?"

"I heard her getting into the bath, so I hope she is."

Elphaba nodded before she headed into the blonde's room, closing the door behind her. "Galinda?" she called, approaching the bathroom door and knocking a few times. "Are you still...indecent?"

The blonde in question was curled up in the tub, her head resting upon her hands as she leaned against the side, sound asleep.

When she didn't get a reply, Elphaba gently pushed the door open, smiling slightly when she saw the sleeping blonde. She knelt beside the tub, beginning to stroke her golden hair.

It wasn't too long before Galinda started to stir. Her hand moved up to rub sleepily at her eyes with a soft groan.

"I hope you enjoyed your nap, my sweet, but this isn't exactly the best place to take one. Might I suggest the bed next time?"

Galinda looked up a little, immediately sitting up upon seeing green in front of her. She rubbed her eyes again to make sure she wasn't imagining things. "E-elphie?"

The green woman smiled slightly. "You seem surprised...I take it you have been thinking as much about me as I have of you?"

Galinda quickly leaned forward, pressing her lips against Elphaba's. "I haven't had a single thought since you left that hasn't been about you..."

"And here I believed that I was the only one who thought too much." Elphaba smiled again, gently cupping the side of Galinda's face. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better...I worried about you the whole time."

The blonde leaned into the touch with a smile. "Much better now that I have you back."

"Yes, well...are you almost finished with your bath? I still need to bring up your things, and perhaps afterwards, you'd like to cuddle? I could make a fire if you wish...it's getting colder, and I don't want you to catch another illness."

Galinda nodded. "That sounds wonderful. I'll just need a few minutes to get dressed."

"All right." Elphaba stood. "Don't fall asleep again," she said before she left, heading out to get Galinda's trunk from the carriage. "Malky, miaow miaow," she said to the white feline curled up on the seat. The cat jumped onto her shoulder as she left the carriage and started back for Galinda's room.

The blonde was stepping out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel, when she saw her girlfriend walk into the room. She froze, staring at the cat on her shoulder. "I-is it safe for her to be in my room?"

Elphaba paused in thought, as she set the trunk down. "Would you feel better if she stayed in my room for the night?"

"Please? I don't think she likes me..."

"All right." Elphaba left and deposited Malky in her old bedroom, watching her curl up on the bed. After closing the door, the green woman returned to Galinda's room. "There. Feline-free."

"Thank you, Elphie," Galinda called from the closet, letting her towel drop and slipping a dress on.

The green woman had moved to the fireplace, kneeling beside it as she began to make a fire. "

Galinda walked out of the closet and went over to the bed. She pulled off all of the pillows, throwing them onto the floor over by the fireplace, before she pulled off her extra fluffy comforter, dragging it over to where her girlfriend was as well. With the fire started, Elphaba sat back, watching the dancing flames, not noticing the blonde. Galinda leaned back against the end of her bed and watched her with a smile. "Elphie...come sit with me."

The green woman turned, before she moved to settle herself behind the blonde, drawing her back into her arms and pulling the comforter around them. "So tell me...has anything exciting happened?" she asked, kissing the top of Galinda's head.

The blonde nestled against her with a soft sigh of happiness. "Not very much really. Everything has gone away...I just get tired a lot now. The doctor said it's because my body is still trying to recuperate..."

"Yes, that's what Nessa told me as well." Elphaba paused before saying, "Everyone asked about you...at Shiz..."

"And what did you tell them?"

"I told them it was none of their damn business."

The blonde gaped up at her. "Elphie, you didn't..."

The green woman looked away. "Well, it wasn't...I didn't want them to know..."

Galinda reached up to place a soft kiss on her cheek. "It's alright, Elphie..."

The green woman considered telling Galinda about Fiyero, but she decided against it. "So...what does my sweet want for breakfast tomorrow? I can make you anything you like."

"You don't have to make anything for me. I'll just be happy waking up with you next to me." She smiled.

"If you're sure that will suffice." Elphaba sighed. "Oh, my sweet...Shiz was hell without you."

The blonde cuddled closer, burying her face in the crook of her neck. "_Home _was hell without you."

"Even with Fae and Nessa and anything you wanted at your beck and call?"

"It isn't the same without you here..."

"Glad to see I'm so missed..."

"Of course you're missed...Rosie missed you too...and Fae..." The blonde yawned.

Elphaba smiled slightly. "I it's time to take you to bed." She stood with the blonde in her arms, setting her on the bed gently before she began to move all the pillows back.

"And you'll stay with me, right?"

"Of course, my sweet." Elphaba left to change into her nightdress, and when she returned, she slid into the bed beside her girlfriend, pulling the comforter over them. "Fresh dreams."

ZZ

Fae was wandering down the halls of the palace, stopping to sniff every other thing just like any dog would do. Upon reaching one door, though, her nose finally picked up the smell of something new. She padded closer, sniffing along the crack under the door. The maltese jumped back with a yelp of pain when a white paw suddenly batted at her through the crack, scratching her nose.

Malky hissed at the nose that had been sniffing around her territory, daring it to come closer or try that awful sniffing again.

The puppy inched closer again, not getting as close this time. She sniffed at the door cautiously. The feline swiped under the door again with another hiss. Fae jumped back with another bark. She jumped up, pawing at the door with a low growl.

Safely on the other side, Malky began to tease the puppy, her paws shooting out under the crack and batting Fae's hind legs.

Fae tried snapping at the paws, but she kept missing. When one of the cat's claws caught her own paw pretty badly, she took off running with a yelp.

Elphaba stirred at the sound of Fae's yelp and sat up slightly, looking around the room. "Fae...?" The puppy came running into the room and jumped up onto the bed, immediately curling up and licking her wounded paw. Elphaba pulled the puppy into her arms. "Aww...what happened?" Fae whined at her, trying to wiggle around so she could reach her paw again. The green woman held the puppy's paw away from her tongue, as she gently shook the blonde. "Galinda..."

The puppy tried to wiggle away again, but she found herself stuck in the green woman's arms. Galinda slowly stirred, turning to look at her girlfriend with a sleepy smile.

"Good morning my sweet," Elphaba said, leaning down to kiss the blonde. "Your puppy seems to have gotten herself injured, so I'm going to bandage her up, all right?"

"You don't have to, Elphie." Galinda sat up, taking Fae into her arms. "I can take care of it..." The blonde put a hand gently over the injured paw and healed it. She brought the puppy up to kiss her nose, easily breathing a healing spell over the scratches there too.

"Please don't overexert yourself..." Elphaba said, watching her. She looked at the puppy. "What happened to you anyway? Were you chasing the mice in the pantry again?"

"I'm fine." Galinda pulled the green woman forward for a kiss. "Though I do think that we should go back to bed..."

"But- mmmm..." Elphaba was drawn in by the kiss and soon forgot her concerns with Fae. "Mmm...but we just...woke up..."

Fae jumped off the bed and ran off. Galinda laid back down, pulling her girlfriend with her. "But I'm still awfully tired..."

Elphaba ended up slightly on top of the blonde heiress. "A-are you?" She kissed her again. "Do you feel all right?"

"I feel fine...just a little sleepy still..." She smiled into the kiss.

"All right." Elphaba rolled to the side, taking Galinda into her arms again. "Go back to sleep then, my love."

"Mmmm...thank you, Elphie..." The blonde cuddled close to her, quickly falling asleep again.

Elphaba didn't fall back asleep, but she enjoyed having Galinda in her arms. She loved watching the blonde sleep, something she had had to go so long without. The green woman decided she would wait until the blonde woke up again. In the meantime, she was content just to lie there with her.

ZZ

It wasn't much later into the morning when Elphaba stirred again, opening her eyes and feeling a slight chill. Upon looking down, she discovered that not only had Galinda managed to remove their nightdresses during the course of the night, but she was now clinging to the green woman, her face buried in Elphaba's neck and somewhat hidden by long raven hair. Elphaba shook her head, not entirely surprised and somewhat amused.

After letting loose a small cough, Galinda nuzzled her face further into her girlfriend's neck in her sleep.

Elphaba stroked the blonde's hair for a few moments, but she frowned slightly when she heard her cough a few more times. She gently shook Galinda's shoulder. "Galinda...wake up, my sweet...we must do something for that cough."

The blonde cracked an eye open. "It's fine, Elphie...sometimes my throat is just still scratchy from before..."

"Even so, I at least want you to drink some water." Elphaba reached over and picked up a water glass, sitting up as she brought it back over. "Sit up and drink please?"

Galinda reluctantly sat up with a sleepy groan, but she grabbed the glass and took a few sips. "See? I'm just fine."

"Yes, well...I want to be sure." She set the glass back down before laying on her back. "Now," she started, pulling Galinda up to lay on top of her, "what shall we do today?"

"I would be willing to do anything," the blonde giggled happily, gently stroking Elphaba's hair. "As long as I'm with you..."

"Well, I don't plan on going anywhere, so that is a given." Elphaba's eyes closed at the feeling of fingers running through her hair. "And you know me...I'm not so good...at planning...fun activities..."

Galinda smiled, leaning down to place a lingering kiss on the green woman's lips. "I'm sure I could think of plenty of fun things to do..."

The green woman's face darkened slightly. "I-I don't think we can stay in bed all day...n-not that that's what I thought you meant! I just...um...I..."

Galinda grinned. "That's what I _wanted_ you to think. Although, as appealing as that sounds, I was thinking something along the lines of ice skating."

Elphaba's blush grew darker. "You...you wanted me to think about having...sex? A-and you really think I'm...appealing?" A pause. "Wait...I have never skated a day in my life."

The blonde giggled. "Yes, I did want you to think that. Of course I think you're far more than just appealing. And don't worry. I'll teach you." She leaned down to give her a soft kiss between each reply.

A small moan escaped the green woman, and she held the blonde tighter with each kiss. "I-if you're sure...that's what you want."

Galinda gave a happy sigh. "Though if you keep holding me like this...we may never leave this bed..."

"I'm sorry...I just missed you so much...the feel of your skin..." Elphaba ran her hands down Galinda's back as she gave her neck a gentle kiss. "But, if you want to skate, then up we must go." She sat up, taking Galinda up with her.

The blonde couldn't hold back a small shiver of pleasure. "Maybe we should wait a little...it _has_ been an...awful long time since I've seen you..." She kissed Elphaba deeply.

Elphaba let out a muffled noise, but held Galinda close. "It has been...too long..." She ran a hand through the blonde's hair. "I didn't like it..."

"Me either..." Galinda gave a soft moan at the feel. "You're never allowed to leave me again."

"If that is an order, then I will gladly comply," Elphaba said, pulling the blonde in for another kiss.

"Good." She smiled. "Then it is most definitely an order."

"Then here I will stay." Elphaba took the blonde's hand, gently intertwining their fingers.

Galinda leaned her forehead against Elphaba's, bringing their hands up to kiss hers. "Forever and ever."

"Until existence itself decides to end." Elphaba kissed the blonde's hand, offering her a smile. "I will always be by your side...no matter what."

The heiress looked at her from behind slightly bashful eyes, saying softly, "I love you."

"I love you too, my sweet." She kissed the blonde again. "And there is no need to be shy about that."

"I know there isn't, but I can't help it. I've never felt this strongly about anyone before..."

"Well, I am flattered, and I can say the same about you. You're a very special person, Galinda Arduenna...and I love every single thing that makes you who you are."

"Even when I force you to stop reading and pay attention to me?" She grinned.

"Even then..."

"When I force you to where dresses?"

Elphaba winced slightly. "As much as I don't like dresses...yes, I still love you then too."

"You even love my annoyingly adorable and yet high-maintenance personality?"

"Yes, I even love that too, as impossible as it sounds."

"Well, then I must say that I am the luckiest girl in Oz..." Galinda smiled, leaning in to kiss her softly. "To have found a girlfriend who loves me so much and is willing to put up with me."

"Lucky indeed, for I do have to put up with a lot." Elphaba smiled as well, returning the kiss. "But you have to put up with me as well, which is a feat in itself. And I love you even more for it."

"It's easy to put up with you when I love you so much."

"Exactly how I feel, my sweet."

Galinda glanced over at the clock. "Well, perhaps it is time to take our love outside. Preferably in ice skates." She grinned.

"If that is what you wish." Elphaba gave her one last kiss before rolling out of bed and going into the closet. "Out of curiosity, how did you manage to get our clothes off last night?"

"I can't tell you everything. Though you should know that if there's something I want...there's nothing I won't do to get it." The blonde grinned yet again, heading into the closet herself.

"That sounds somewhat ominous." Elphaba turned around after pulling on her frock, letting out a "GAH!" when she saw Galinda, not expecting her to be there. She jumped back against the wall, looking down.

"There's no need to be so scared, Elphie. I don't look THAT bad in the morning." Galinda giggled, turning to look through her dresses but glancing over her shoulder again. "And I don't bite...much."

Elphaba turned dark green at that. "I-I didn't think you looked bad...a-and I...um...biting? Much? Um...I...I don't...are you...nnn..."

"Am I what?"

"UM...n-nothing..." Elphaba left the closet, moving to sit on the bed and begin putting her boots on, her face still dark green.

"Oh, no you don't." The blonde quickly pulled on a dress and followed her. "Am I what?"

"Are you...implying that...you do...bite...?"

"Well, I didn't mean it like that when I said it," the blonde giggled. She moved to stand in front of her. "But as for what you're thinking...I guess you'll just have to wait and see..." She grinned wickedly before leaning in to press a lingering kiss on Elphaba's lips, sucking on her bottom lip and nibbling on it a bit.

Elphaba's eyes closed at that and she held Galinda close, allowing the blonde to hold the kiss as long as she wished. "I...I see...I'll have to...keep that in mind..."

It was a few more minutes before Galinda finally mustered up the will to pull away. She smiled at her girlfriend breathlessly. "Indeed you will..."

Elphaba gave her a slight smile, before she resumed putting her shoes on. "I'll bet there aren't even a pair of skates that I could wear," she said as she stood, going into the blonde's closet to retrieve Galinda's own pink skates.

"Oh, you'd be surprised." While her girlfriend was gone, Galinda pulled a box out from under her bed and held it out to the green woman when she came back out. "Happy early Lurlinemas, Elphie." She smiled.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Gifts already?" she said, handing the blonde her skates as she took the box, opening it to find a pair of black skates. "Oh...I see you did some planning while I was gone..."

"Well, you were the one who had a vision of me putting on ice skates. I just wanted to make sure that you could go with me."

"I see." Elphaba gave the blonde a soft kiss. "Thank you." She handed the blonde her jacket as they started from the room. "You're so thoughtful."

"I try to be." Galinda slipped her warm coat on. "Shall we see if Rosie wants to come along?"

"We could ask her, if you wish."

Galinda clapped her hands happily. "Then let's go see."

Elphaba followed the blonde to the brunette's room, and after knocking on the door, they found Nessa sitting with Fae in her lap, saying something they couldn't hear.

"Good morning, Rosie. How are you?" The blonde moved forward to give her sister a hug and pet her puppy.

"All right," the brunette replied. She noticed the skates the two were holding. "Going out I see."

Galinda nodded. "Mhmm. Would you care to join us?"

"Well...I can't exactly participate, can I?" Nessa tried to smile. "But I'll go if you want me to..."

"Come with us, Rosie. I have a surprise for you."

"Oh? All right then..." Nessa turned and followed the two from her room.

"What is this surprise?" Elphaba asked the blonde in a low voice.

"You'll have to wait and see." Galinda led them both outside.

"I want to know now..."

"Yes, what is the surprise?" Nessa asked.

"You'll both just have to wait a few more moments to find out," the blonde giggled.

The three reached the frozen pond and stopped, both brunettes looking at Galinda expectantly. "Well?" Elphaba asked.

Galinda laughed, before she ran over to a nearby tree, going behind it. She came back out pushing a large object covered by a sheet. "This is an early Lurlinemas present for you, Rosie."

Nessa raised an eyebrow. "And that would be...?"

The blonde pulled off the sheet, revealing a chair with blades on the bottom. "A new chair for you, so that you can actually join us out there when we go skating."

Nessa had to remind herself that she needed to be grateful...always grateful...and Galinda had gone through the trouble of getting that for her. She didn't need her legs...she didn't... "Thank you...it's very nice."

Galinda's face fell a little. "Do you like it? Because it's alright if you don't. You don't have to use it you don't want to."

"No, it's fine, Galinda. Thank you." Nessa gave her sister a smile.

"I love you, Rosie." The blonde moved over to hug her sister. "And I only want you to be happy."

"I know you do..."

Elphaba watched the two, before she sat down and began to put her skates on. She wanted to say something, of course, but could not bring herself to find the words.

"So do you want to try your new chair?" Galinda smiled hopefully.

"Yes...thank you." Nessa pushed herself out of her wheelchair and into the new one, looking at the hopeful blonde. "It's very comfortable."

"I'm glad." Galinda sat down to put on her ice skates.

"How are you even supposed to get over to the ice with these things?" Elphaba asked, having stood up and was now trying to walk. "It's impossible!"

The blonde giggled. "You have to balance yourself."

"It's like trying to walk in those stupid heels!" Elphaba fell over, landing on the ice with a grunt. "Ow..."

"You have to be careful, Elphie." Galinda stood up and went over to help her stand again.

"Oh, do I? Thank you for pointing that out." Elphaba took the blonde's hand and stood, but her feet almost slipped out from under her. She clutched the blonde's arm, trying to force her legs to work. "How the hell does this work?"

Galinda giggled. "It'll take practice."

Elphaba released the blonde, sliding a little away as her arms swung in an effort to steady herself. "This...is not...working!"

"Try taking slow and smooth steps. Let yourself glide." The blonde got behind her sister's chair and pushed it onto the ice.

"That's helpful," Elphaba said, trying to do what Galinda suggested, but she only succeeding in falling down again.

Galinda couldn't help but giggle again. "Would you like me to hold your hand to steady you?"

"I can...do it..." Elphaba said as she got to her feet, took two clumsy steps, and promptly fell again.

"Stop being so stubborn or you'll end up waking up with a sorry bottom tomorrow. Come hold onto Rosie's chair and use it steady you."

"And take Nessa down with me? I don't need that hanging over my head." Elphaba got to her feet again, trying to remain upright. "All right, now... if I just stay perfectly still, this will work perfectly."

Galinda giggled, placing herself behind Nessa's chair and starting to push her gently. "I suppose that's true, Elphie. Except you won't have any fun if you just stand there and don't do anything."

"I will have more fun doing this than continually falling on my ass."

"Awwww. You're no fun..." The blonde put on a joking pout.

Elphaba reluctantly tried taking a step, and succeeded in hitting the ice again, sliding a few feet and lightly bumping into Galinda's legs. "Happy?"

The blonde stumbled a little, but she remained standing. She held her hands out to her girlfriend with a laugh. "Yes. Yes, I am."

Elphaba took the offered hands, standing with a groan. She started to fall again and clung to Galinda, saving herself. "Don't let go..."

"I won't. I promise." She gently pulled away, still holding onto her hands. "Now, let's take a nice slow step..."

The green woman did so, clutching the blonde's hands as she fought to keep her feet underneath her. "Okay, I took a step, am I done now?"

"No way. You just have to keep putting one foot in front of the other. Come on."

"Galinda..." Elphaba took two tiny steps, wobbling slightly. "This is far too stressful...I already have enough stress in my life!"

"Elphie, take a deep breath and take another step. It just takes practice." Galinda looked up into warm chocolate eyes with a smile.

The green woman nodded before taking another hesitant step. "You...you shouldn't...be out here...you'll get sick again..."

Galinda chuckled. "I'll be fine. Now, stop making excuses to get out of this."

"I'm not...I'm just looking out for you." Elphaba attempted to take another step, but ended up stumbling, this time taking Galinda down with her.

The blonde gave a squeak before laughing, clutching tightly to Elphaba. "That was very...graceful."

"I know..." Elphaba sighed before brushing a strand of hair behind Galinda's ear. "I love you..."

"I love you too..." She whispered back with a blush.


	42. Chapter 42

**"Denpa Wave Chick Saki" co-wrote this with me. Enjoy!**

"Nnnn...Galinda..." Elphaba moaned, lying on her stomach on the bed and holding her rear end. "Why did you let me fall so many times on the ice?"

The blonde couldn't help but give a soft giggle. "I tried to hold you up, but you kept pulling me down too."

"You should have just let me stay still..." The green woman sighed and looked at the blonde. "Please tell me we're almost done decorating for Lurlinemas."

"Almost. We just have a few more ornaments and the star for the tree and a little more garland around the room. Can you...put the star on?" Galinda looked down a little.

Elphaba got to her feet, approaching the heiress. "It's all right to ask. I am the tall one after all." She offered her girlfriend a smile, before she began searching for the star.

"Thank you, Elphie." Galinda found the star first, handing it to the green woman. "Here you go."

Elphaba took the star from her, approaching the tree and climbing on a chair. She stretched to reach the top, letting out a low growl when she came up a few inches short. "Did you have to pick such a tall tree?" she asked, unaware that as she continued to reach for the top, her chair was beginning to levitate off the ground.

"I couldn't help it. It just fit with the spirit and grandeur of Lurlinemas too perfectly," the blonde giggled. "Besides, it doesn't seem to be stopping you at all."

The green woman managed to get the star on the top of the tree just as the blonde finished her sentence. "Wha-" she started, looking down. Upon seeing her chair levitating, she lost her concentration and ended up tumbling to the ground, rolling backwards and bumping into the heiress.

Galinda toppled to the ground with a laugh. "Are you okay, Elphie?"

"I'm fine..." The green woman stood with a groan, turning to help Galinda to her feet. "I didn't mean to take you down with me...are you all right, my sweet?"

"I'm fine. You should be more careful when you're levitating yourself."

"I didn't realize I was levitating..."

"Then perhaps you should pay more attention." The blonde took her girlfriend's hands and immediately pulled herself up to place a kiss on her perplexed lips.

"I didn't- mmmm..." Elphaba was cut off by the kiss, and her grip tightened slightly on Galinda's hand.

"How is your poor, bruised bottom, by the way?" She moved to gently rest her hands on Elphaba's rear end with a grin. "You did just fall on it quite hard."

"GAH!" Elphaba jumped at being touched in the tender area and jerked away from the blonde. "It still hurts!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! Would you...like me to kiss it and make it better?"

Elphaba's face turned dark green. "N-no! Not...there!"

"Then will you at least let me heal it for you? I don't want you to be in pain anymore."

"Nnn...no...we're done anyway...I'll be fine. Besides, the ball is tomorrow, isn't it? You'd better start preparing now, or we'll never make it in time."

Galinda stuck her tongue out at the green woman. "There's no need to be such a meanie."

"I'm not trying to be mean." Elphaba took the blonde's hand gently. "But don't you think we should at least start preparing? Maybe find an outfit to wear? Unless you want me wearing my emerald suit again..."

"Don't worry so much. I picked your dress a long time ago." She grabbed some garland and turned away with a wink.

Elphaba's shoulders dropped slightly. "Really? Another dress? Galinda..."

"Now that you're my girlfriend, I refuse to let you go to a ball in that horrible suit. And don't worry so much. It's not like I'm going to put you in a red sequin ball gown."

"I don't like dresses..." Elphaba sighed again. "Do you know who's on the guest list this year?"

"I think it's the same as usual. Fiyero and Miss Sarima should be there. Perhaps Boq...I'm not really sure though." The blonde stuck her tongue out. "Devon should be there..."

"Sarima..." The thought of the brunette soon left Elphaba's mind upon the mention of Devon. "Galinda, I am begging you, please, please, _please _just let me deal with him! You're my girlfriend now and I just...I don't want him hanging around you..."

"Don't worry about him, Elphie. You know I have absolutely no interest in that jerk whatsoever." She gave her a reassuring smile.

"I know that! I don't trust _him_!" Elphaba turned away, crossing her arms. "I'm not letting him in this year."

Galinda wrapped her arms around her from behind. "Don't worry anymore, Elphie. Please? You know we have to let him or it'll cause an argument between Popsicle and Devon's family."

Elphaba let out a sigh. "Fine...but I'm not happy about it..."

"Thank you, Elphie." The blonde reached up to place a kiss on a green cheek. "Now come on. There's still garland to put up!"

ZZ

"When do I get to see my dress?" Elphaba asked from where she sat on the blonde's bed, playing with Fae in her lap.

"When you put it on for the ball," the blonde giggled.

Elphaba made a face before looking at the puppy in her lap. "Can you find my dress for me?"

"No, she can't. Sooooo...how's your bottom feeling today, Elphie?" Galinda couldn't hold back a smile.

"Well, she should be able to. She's an extension of you." Elphaba rubbed Fae's head, watching the puppy roll over. "And it's all right, I guess...why?"

"You sure?" The blonde skipped over to her girlfriend, crawling on top of her and gripping her butt. "It doesn't...feel better than yesterday?"

Fae jumped off Elphaba's lap to avoid being squashed, while Elphaba looked up at the blonde, unable to hold back a slight moan. "Um...it doesn't hurt...you did something, didn't you?"

"I may have healed it while you were sleeping last night..." Galinda grinned, giving her a quick kiss before sitting up.

"You're sneaky..." Elphaba looked up at the blonde. "So can I see my dress now?"

"Nope. It's not time to get dressed yet. Although it is time to start your hair and makeup now. Come on." She got off the bed, pulling her girlfriend with her.

"NO NO NO NO!" Elphaba clung to the bedpost with one hand, resisting against the blonde.

Galinda stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. "Pwease, Elphie?"

"NO!"

"B-but you know how much I like seeing you all prettied up..."

"And you know how much I hate wearing make-up."

"I'm not going to use an excessive amount, I promise. Pwease?"

Elphaba let out a groan. "_Fine_."

The blonde smiled, giving her a lingering kiss. "I'll reward you later tonight."

"Oh? Is that so?" Elphaba allowed herself to be sat in the chair in front of Galinda's vanity.

"Indeed. You didn't think I would put you through all of this torture without some sort of reward at the end of it all, did you?"

"...What is this reward you speak of?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." She grinned, starting to work on the green woman's hair.

"I don't like all these surprises you have for me." Elphaba let out a sigh, as she watched the blonde in the mirror.

"Oh, shush yourself. I promise you'll like it."

"I will shush when I very well feel like it."

"If you don't stop complaining I just won't let you spend the night with me tonight. Then you won't get your surprise." Elphaba stuck her tongue out, but didn't say anything more. "What a good girlfriend you are." The blonde kissed her cheek before returning to her hair.

ZZ

"Galinda, are you ready?" Elphaba pulled at her dress uncomfortably, wishing she had her emerald suit.

"Yes, yes, yes." Galinda stepped out of the bathroom with a laugh, her shimmering silver beaded gown flowing around her legs. "And stop fiddling with your dress. It looks very unprofessional." She looked at herself in the mirror, adjusting the white sash around waist. "You look just as gorgeous as I knew you would, Elphie." She went over to give the green woman a hug and a light kiss.

"I can't help it...I feel so exposed..." Elphaba smiled slightly into the kiss. "Your beauty far outshines mine, my sweet."

"I simply must disagree. You look ravishing in navy blue chiffon. Besides, I don't understand why you feel exposed. You have practically no cleavage showing at all, and your entire chest is nearly covered." She pointed at the miniscule slit between her breasts and the small windows of green left open by the abnormal straps. "This is a rather modest gown."

"I...I know...it doesn't change how I feel though...I'm not used to being...pretty." Elphaba looked away from the blonde, before offering her a verdant arm. "Shall I escort you downstairs? I believe the guests are beginning to arrive."

"Well, you should get used to it, because to me you will _always_ be pretty." Galinda took her arm with a smile.

"You're very kind..." Elphaba kissed the blonde's forehead, before leading her from the room and to the top of the grand staircase.

Galinda smiled, as they made their way down the staircase. She took her place by her father, greeting guests as they arrived. The green woman stood beside her girlfriend, watching the guests enter.

"You're wearing a dress _and_make-up?"

Elphaba looked at the brunette beside her. "Yes, Nessa...yes I am..."

"And how did we manage this?"

The green woman directed a pointed look at the blonde standing beside her. "Ask this one."

Galinda grinned. "I can't help it if I have a way of getting what I want."

"Apparently so."

Elphaba was about to respond when her eyes fell on the couple next to enter. She turned away, not enjoying the fact that she now had reason to avoid both Tiggelars. "I...I'll be right back."

Before Galinda even had the chance to ask what was wrong, the green woman was gone. She turned back to the Tiggelars confused, but she put a smile on and hugged the other blonde. "It's so good to see you again, Yero. You as well, Miss Sarima." Her smile faltered ever so slightly when she turned to the brunette, politely shaking her hand. "I trust that married life is treating you both well?"

"It's as well as such a life can be," Sarima replied, crossing her arms politely.

"You don't seem to be enjoying it," Nessa said. Sarima gave the younger heiress an almost glare, but she didn't reply.

"I'm glad that things are going alright for you two. Perhaps I'll see you later during the ball?" Galinda smiled politely.

"Perhaps you will." Sarima turned to her husband. "Excuse me for a few moments." The brunette disappeared into the crowd of people, and Nessa looked up at her sister.

"She's very different than the last time I saw her. Considering she tried to drown you then...this is going well."

"Yes..." The heiress tried to push away the memory. "Perhaps she is tired from caring for the baby..."

"Perhaps..."

It was then that Elphaba returned, not aware that Fiyero was still standing with her girlfriend. "I still haven't seen Devon...I'd like to keep it that way."

"You're not the only one, Elphie. I would be perfectly content if he was unable to make it tonight."

"If you would just let me take care of him, we wouldn't _have_ this problem."

"Have an unwanted suitor, do you, Lindy?" Fiyero chuckled, quickly receiving a sharp elbow to the ribs from the petite blonde.

"It is not funny, Yero. He's a jerk who won't take 'no' for an answer."

"Let me take care of him! Please! I won't hurt him...much...I'll only break one bone..."

Galinda gaped at her. "Elphaba Thropp, how many times have I told you that it is out of the question?!"

"It would make our lives so much easier!"

"No! It would only complicate matters with father! This discussion is over." She crossed her arms with a huff.

"Oh, come now, Lindy. There's no need to get your knickers in a twist. Your friend's just trying to help you get rid of a-" He stopped when Galinda shot him a mean glare. "Nevermind..."

Elphaba let out a sigh, crossing her arms. "I don't need your help, Fiyero. I would have thought you remembered that from Shiz. And Galinda really, you're being so stubborn!"

"You're both stubborn, now stop fighting!" Nessa added, crossing her arms.

"If you're going to act like this then leave. I have more guests to greet."

"Fine! I will leave then, your most gracious blondeness!" Elphaba stalked away angrily.

"Perfect. It's Lurlinemas Eve and you two start this again," Nessa said, shaking her head.

Galinda sighed. "I didn't...Why can't she understand that I don't have the luxury of being able to just push away anybody I want..."

"Maybe that's something you two need to talk about...she just wants to protect you...that is what she was raised to do, remember?"

"I know..." Galinda frowned.

"Would you like me to go check on her?"

"No thank you, Yero. I'll go find her as soon as all of the guests have arrived."

"Miss Galinda!" The Munchkin approached the blonde, a beaming smile on his face. "I'm so honored to have been invited! You look as beautiful as ever!"

"Oh, hello, Boq. How has your winter break been going so far?" Her smile returning slightly.

"It's been all right, I suppose." Boq would have continued, but at that moment his gaze fell on the brunette sitting in the wheelchair beside the once object of his affection.

"I'm going to try and find Elphaba," Nessa said, before she turned her chair and started through the crowd.

"Wait..." Boq could only stare after her, almost forgetting he was standing beside Fiyero and Galinda.

Galinda looked back and forth between the munchkin and her sister, one of her eyebrows raising. "Soooo, Boq...how have things been going in the...uh, romance area of your life?" She smiled.

"R-romance? I...um...well..." His face colored, as he stammered over the words. "Why do you ask?"

"You know. Are there any ladies you happen to have your eye on?" The two blondes exchanged knowing looks.

"I...um..." The Munchkin's face turned darker. "Am I really so obvious?"

Galinda laughed. "Perhaps just a little..." The other blonde just laughed too and patted Boq on the back.

"But who was that? She just left...do you know her?"

"That would be my little sister, Nessrose." The heiress had to hold back another laugh

Boq could only stare at the blonde. "Your...your sister?! O-oh, Miss Galinda, I...I apologize...I didn't mean...I didn't know..."

"Don't worry about it, Boq. If you want to try to win my sister's favor, I have nothing against that. Only so long as you don't hurt her though."

"I...I see...excuse me." The Munchkin disappeared, off to search for Nessa.

"Ah. Young love..." Fiyero grinned and the other blonde giggled.

ZZ

It wasn't much longer before most of the guests arrived, and dinner was soon announced. Though she still wasn't happy with the blonde, Elphaba took her place beside Galinda at the table, fiddling with the silverware on the table before her.

Galinda gently took the green woman's hand under the table. "I'm sorry, Elphie..."

The green woman sighed, looking at the blonde. "I just want to keep you safe...I can't watch you suffer again...I'm not strong enough..."

"Don't worry. I can handle myself." She gave her a reassuring smile. "Besides even if I can't, I'll always have you there with me."

"Yes..." Elphaba let out another sigh, looking away from the blonde. "You...you haven't seen him yet?"

"No." She let out a sigh. "Now let's hope it stays that way..." Elphaba nodded, though she didn't touch the food that was set before her.

ZZ

"It would seem that your Munchkin friend was quite enamored with Miss Galinda's younger sister," Sarima commented to Fiyero, as she unfolded her napkin and placed it in her lap.

Fiyero chuckled. "Yes, it does seem that way."

"It would appear that all three women living here are irresistible." Sarima looked at the prince. "You like her, don't you? Elphaba..."

The smile immediately disappeared from his face. "No. You are my wife, Sarima."

"And? That means nothing. We both know how this happened, Fiyero. Don't lie." Sarima looked down at her plate. "I don't love you, so don't lie and say you love me."

"I may not love you in that sense, but I know where my duty lies."

"Duty to me?" Sarima let out a humorless laugh. "That changes nothing. Just admit you like Elphaba...I see the way you look at her...who's next? Nessarose? Then you can have had affection for them all."

"I admit no such thing. And I suggest you stop."

"Or else what? What more can you possibly do to me?"

"Ozdamnit, Sarima. Tonight is supposed to be a happy celebration. Do not ruin it."

"She'll never return your affections...she loves Galinda." Sarima silenced herself after that, looking back down at her food.

ZZ

"I'm surprised no man has made an advance on you yet," Nessa said, looking at the heiress.

Galinda shrugged. "Perhaps...but that's perfectly alright with me." She smiled.

ZZ

Dinner passed soon enough, though Elphaba neglected to eat any of her meal. As the music began and the couples moved out onto the dance floor, the green woman looked at the blonde with a sigh. "You'll have to find someone to dance with if you wish...I cannot show such intimacy with you here, not with your father watching me so closely."

Galinda frowned slightly. "But I don't want to dance with anybody else..."

"My sweet, believe me, if I could dance with you, I would, but you know we can't..."

"Fine. But then I won't go looking for dance partners. I'll only dance with someone if they come to me."

"Well then you're in luck. Here comes a potential suitor now," Elphaba said, her gaze falling on the approaching Boq.

The Munchkin gave the three a nervous smile as he drew closer. "G-good evening..." He directed his attention to the wheelchair bound brunette. "W-would you care to dance?"

Nessa raised an eyebrow, surprised she was the one being addressed. "I take it you are just being kind and not making some kind of joke."

Boq, floundering, looked to Galinda for help, his face coloring. The blonde giggled. "Oh come on, Rosie. Go dance with Master Boq. He didn't mean it to be rude."

Nessa looked at the blonde. "I'd love to dance, but to do that, wouldn't I need legs that do more than just hang limply?"

"I'm sure Boq has an idea..." She gave a smile.

The munchkin nodded his head eagerly, giving a deep bow before the younger heiress. "May I have this dance, Miss Nessarose?"

The brunette sighed, but could not find it in her heart to say no. "All right, Master Boq, I will dance with you." Boq smiled in glee, quickly going behind her chair and leading her out to the dance floor. Galinda giggled.

Elphaba, who had watched the entire exchange without blinking, started after the two, fully intent on ripping her sister free from Boq's grasp. The blonde quickly grabbed her hand. "Oh, no you don't. Let her have some fun, Elphie."

"That's my sister out there with a _male_! Let me go!"

"Elphaba, no. Nessa isn't a little baby anymore. She can take of herself, but you have to give her that chance. So what if she ends up not liking Boq? Let _her_ figure that out."

"She needs me!" Elphaba tore herself away from Galinda. "It's my fault she's like that...I need to take care of her..." The green woman looked away, feeling she'd said too much. "I...I have to go."

"Elphie, don't-" Before she could finish, the green woman was already gone. "Oh, fooey," she sighed.

ZZ

Galinda stood around idly chatting and laughing with other guests. When she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned with a smile on her face, thinking it was Elphaba. But who she saw instead made her heart drop.

"Hello, Galinda. It's been a while."

"Hello, Master Devon." It was all she could do to keep a smile on her face. "It has indeed been quite a long time. How have you been?" He flashed her a cocky grin, running a hand through his inky black hair. "How about we catch up while we dance?" He held his hand out to her.

Galinda reluctantly took it, letting him lead her to the dance floor. They took up their positions just as a waltz started. She was suddenly pulled up flush against his body, much to her disgust, his hand as low on her back as was deemed somewhat decent in public.

Devon stared down at the blonde the entire time they danced. "You look quite angelic tonight, Galinda."

She gave a curt nod. "That's so kind of you to say, Devon."

"You have always been the most beautiful creature I've ever seen, but tonight," he looked over her slowly, leaving Galinda feeling completely exposed. "You have topped yourself yet again."

Galinda almost couldn't hold back a scowl, instead giving him a sickly sweet smile. "I'm sure you just flatter me, sir, considering your breath has the distinct smell of wine and your gaze hasn't left my cleavage for the past two minutes."

Devon didn't reply for a little bit, only smirking at her. "So I hear that you are still attending Shiz university. Are you enjoying it?"

"Oh, yes. The teachers are wonderful, and the students are even more so."

"I am so glad to hear that." As they danced, Devon started to move them off towards a more empty corner of the dance floor. "And how is Master Boq?"

"Boq? Why are you-" The blonde stopped herself, remembering how she had told him that she was interested in the munchkin. "Oh, Boq is wonderful. He's all I could ever dream of in a man."

"Now why do you lie to me, Galinda?"

"I-I'm not lying. Boq has made me happier than I've-"

"It's a funny coincidence then that there is another Boq at the ball tonight who also happens to go to Shiz. He also has been flirting with your sister all night…" He watched in satisfaction as the blonde's eyes widened slightly when she realized she'd been caught in her lie.

"I-I…" _Elphie…where are you?_

ZZ

Having gone outside to clear her head, Elphaba came back inside the ballroom, trying to locate the blonde. When she did find her, she saw with disdain just whom she was dancing with. The green woman considered butting in, but no. Galinda didn't want that. She'd wait...

ZZ

Before Galinda had a chance to reply, Devon had quickly pulled her through a doorway and pinned her to the wall with a hard kiss. The blonde froze in shock, but she quickly snapped out of it, shoving him away. "What the hell are you-" She couldn't finish when his lips crashed down on hers again. "Devon, stop-" Galinda struggled against him, but she found that his grip on her had tightened and she couldn't get free.

ZZ

The second Elphaba saw Devon pull Galinda through that doorway, she knew something was wrong. The green woman quickly made her way to where they were, and when her eyes fell on Devon kissing the heiress, Elphaba snapped. She strode silently up behind him before wrapping an arm around his neck tightly and pulling him back. "If you move, I swear to Oz I will snap your neck without a second thought," she hissed, tightening her grip to begin cutting off his airway.

Devon tried to pull himself free, but in the tipsy state he was in he couldn't quite do it. As soon as Galinda caught her breath she gasped at the sight. "Elphaba, no!" She ran forward grabbing onto the green woman's free arm. "You have to stop!"

"I was raised to protect you. Do not interfere with my duties," Elphaba said darkly, tightening her grip further on Devon's neck.

"If you don't stop this, Father will send you away! He's a noble, Elphaba...you're not allowed to harm him."

The green woman knew that Galinda was right, but her anger was well past its boiling point. Elphaba released Devon roughly, watching his head smash into the wall with some satisfaction. As the blood started running down his face, Elphaba grabbed the "noble" by his jacket and began to drag him from the ballroom. "I am throwing you out, noble or not. _No one_ does that to Galinda."

The blonde quickly followed after her girlfriend. "Elphie, don't hurt him too much!" Though she worried about the blood streaming down the man's face, she couldn't deny the satisfied feeling that washed over her as he was thrown out the palace doors.

Devon tumbled down the stairs, but he quickly jumped back to his feet, glaring at the green woman. "You will not get away with this!"

Galinda wrapped her arms around her girlfriend to stop her from going after him again. "Please...just leave it alone..."

Elphaba glared at Devon, but Galinda's arms around her stoglare her from continuing her pursuit. "If you want to remain in one piece, you'll stay out!"

Devon straightened out his jacket. "You just wait until my father hears of this. I'll have you thrown from the palace gates, you bitch!" He turned and stalked off.

The blonde clutched herself to her girlfriend, shaking slightly. Elphaba was still angry, but when she felt Galinda trembling against her, she held the blonde close, pulling her aside into the empty coat closet. "Are you all right? Did he hurt you at all, my sweet?" she asked, brushing a few strands of hair gently from Galinda's face.

"No, it just...it all happened so fast. And I didn't know where you were..."

"I'm sorry...I saw you two dancing, but I knew you didn't want me to get involved...I reacted as soon as I saw him pull you through that doorway." Elphaba sighed. "You should have called for me...you know I would have rushed in earlier."

"I know...I'm sorry, Elphie..."

"Don't be sorry...you're alright now. He's gone..."

Galinda buried her face in the green woman's shoulder. "I don't want to go back to the ball..."

Elphaba held her close. "All right... we won't."

"I'm so tired..."

"I'll take you up to bed...come on." Elphaba held Galinda close as they left the closet, making her way to the second staircase, which was hidden from the guests. She began to help the blonde up the stairs. Galinda slowed to a stop, grabbing Elphaba's hand to stop her as well. The blonde reached up to kiss her. Elphaba came to a stop, leaning down to meet the blonde's lips. "Are you sure you're all right, my sweet?"

ZZ

After managing to escape the affections of Master Boq, Nessa began to search for her sister and Elphaba, hoping they could save her. Not that Master Boq wasn't polite, but he was suffocating her with his sudden affections. The brunette turned a corner and her eyes fell on the two women making their way up the stairs. She was about to call after them when she saw Elphaba lean down and kiss the heiress. Nessa's eyes widened, and her voice died in her throat.

ZZ

"I-I'm fine...I just...I want to get rid of his taste..." She kissed her again.

"I will never let him do that to you again...I promise."

ZZ

Nessa watched the two kiss again, and she looked down, backing her chair away from the scene. She couldn't explain what she was feeling...a mixture of hurt and confusion...and betrayal. The brunette wheeled down the hall slowly, her thoughts weighing heavy in her mind.

ZZ

Galinda didn't reply, instead giving her one last kiss before leading her to her bedroom. The green woman left Galinda sitting on the bed as she went into the closet to retrieve her nightdress, bringing it back out and holding it out to the heiress.

"Thank you, Elphie...for everything." Galinda slipped out of her dress, putting on her nightdress.

"Of course, my sweet. Now go to sleep. I'm going to return to the ball, and I'll be back soon, alright?"

"Alright. Don't be too late, okay?"

"I won't." Elphaba kissed the blonde on the forehead, before leaving the room and heading back down the stairs.

ZZ

"Miss Galinda seems to have retired early."

Elphaba turned towards the voice and found Sarima looking at her. "She was tired...did you need something?"

Sarima approached the green woman. "A year ago you and I made a connection here..."

"Please don't...you're married now."

Fiyero came up behind his wife. "One last dance before we leave, Sarima?" He held out his hand to her.

Sarima's cold gaze never left Elphaba. "Why don't you ask the person you really want to dance with?" she said, ignoring his hand, before she walked away.

The prince turned to Elphaba instead, holding his hand out to her and trying to hide a hopeful smile. "May I?"

"Fiyero..." Elphaba crossed her arms. "Don't do this..."

"Very well, Miss Elphaba. I hope the remainder of your night is pleasant." He pulled back his hand, grasping his hands together behind his back instead.

The green woman didn't reply, instead looking away. "Have you seen Nessa?"

"No, I haven't. Goodnight, Miss Elphaba." Fiyero turned and walked away, his shoulders slumping ever so slightly. The green woman didn't stay to watch his reaction, as she moved through the crowd, looking for her sister.

ZZ

Nessa pushed open the door to Galinda's room, wheeling slowly into the darkness. "Galinda...are you awake?" she said softly.

The blonde rolled over with a moan, her eyes tiredly fluttering open. "Rosie?"

"You left the ball...is everything all right?"

"Mhmm...Just tired..."

Nessa considered questioning the blonde about what she had seen happen between her and Elphaba, but she couldn't find the words. It was too much to handle, so instead the brunette just offered Galinda a slight smile. "Alright...well...good night then."

"Nighty night, Rosie. Sleep tight..." The blonde gave her a sleepy smile in return. Nessa didn't reply, but she just left the room, closing the door silently behind her.

* * *

**I am so terribly sorry for the delay in all of my stories. I just haven't been in the mood to write in forever and I have school work and I have video games and such that keep distracting me. I'm sorry! Please don't kill me...**

**If you've liked my page on Facebook you'll have seen clues from this chapter weeks ago and also what I have written so far of my new story, "Sea Witches." So if you haven't liked my page, go do so and you'll get clues, sneak peeks, and behind the scenes stuff that you won't get anywhere else. Enjoy!**


End file.
